Red Kunai Bolts
by NeferNeferi
Summary: As assassins they had a simple rule: no feelings for the prey. Following it had been easy...until Neji and Gaara became their mission. After feeling the unwanted, will their hearts betray them or carry on with the forceful task? NejiXOC, GaaraXOC
1. Silver for Konoha

**Red Kunai Bolts**

Welcome to Red Kunai Bolts. :D This is my newest fanfiction and I hope that it is to your liking. I have a few things to make clear before getting on with the story.

**Important information: **In terms of timeline, when this story was planned the anime only had the Gaara rescue arc and other immediate happenings of Shippuden. As such, **Red Kunai Bolts** will deviate from the Shippuden arc at one point. The OCs will be distributed to have one chapter for each. At some points, both will appear together. In the story, Hyuuga Neji is 17 years old and Gaara is 16.

And now, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. However, I do own Akemi, Asumi, the Amano clan, the _nagare shogai_ , any OCs that appear here and the plot.

**Chapter One**

**Silver for Konoha**

* * *

"_Just ma__ke sure the mission is complete or you know who will suffer the consequences…"_

* * *

The tree shade was cool against the warm beads of sweat on his skin. His body seemed to have absorbed the sun's scorching heat during the three hours he'd been training with his teammates and he was having trouble dispelling it even after spending long minutes sitting under the faded green foliage.

A soothing wind washed over him and threaded through his long coffee locks like a refreshing surge water. Part of his well-hidden tension eased down instinctively and he allowed himself a moment to simply _feel_. Any instant that permitted him some relaxation in his circumstances was welcome.

While fleeting calm settled over him, his female comrade left the training field across and treaded toward him with a tired smile. She twirled a kunai in her right hand expertly and tucked it away inside her kunai pouch with a graceful maneuver. Then, abandoning all the displayed elegance as if it were a cloak, she slumped down on the grass at his side.

"That was really…intense," she commented with tangible exhaustion as she gazed at the third member of their squad.

He was still absorbed practicing his taijutsu in the middle of the grounds without any respite as he had been since noon.

"Tenten, Neji! We _must_ train some more!" he exclaimed with resolve after the faultless execution of a high kick. "We still have a long way to go if we want to finish Gai-sensei's training for today!"

Despite his unwavering enthusiasm, his fatigue was as palpable as the grass at his feet.

"Take a break, Lee. You haven't rested in hours," Tenten advised, shutting her eyes and leaning back on her hands, "and just watching you in the sun makes me even _more_ tired."

She exhaled deeply and slipped down to her back on the tickling lawn. The temperature the shade had provided to it made it an ideal place to lounge.

Lee wiped away a few droplets of sweat with the back of his hand and looked over at his friends. Tenten's words sounded rather wise and the shadow seemed very inviting after training under the unbending sun. He could take a break and resume his regime later.

He approached the branching tree and sat down beside the kunoichi. "It is quite cool here."

"Mhm…," she agreed as her eyes fluttered closed against her will.

Sleep tried to win over her senses, but she managed to keep it at bay by focusing on the chakra flares around her. She would not be beaten into a nap.

"You have been a little distracted today, Neji," Lee pointed out as he gazed at the other male. "Is something wrong?"

Tenten waited to hear Neji's response, but nothing except silence shifted in the breeze. A small frown creased her forehead and she flashed her eyes open to look at him. Normally he voiced some sort of answer and Lee continued speaking. However, as she figured from Lee's lack of words, Neji had not given any sort of counter. Had he heard him?

"Neji?" she called, studying his handsome features with her frown intact.

Unreadable pale lavender turned away from the clearing to look at her upon being addressed.

"I won't train anymore today," he said, eyes fixing on her.

Lee frowned without understanding. "Why not? Gai-sensei told us - "

"- I have something to do," Neji cut in, face drawing into a glare and voice freezing over.

He didn't like it when people put their noses in his business; it was his alone.

Tenten's doubt at his quiet morphed into full-fledged worry when she heard his tone and words. All traces of sleep abandoned her as quickly as they'd come. Neji usually wasn't so harsh. If he had turned acrid, there had to be a reason behind it. Was something wrong?

"Neji, is everything alright?" she enquired, sitting up and gazing at him with obvious concern.

"No," he responded in the same manner, eyes shifting back to her. "I'm fine. Now, I'm leaving."

Without waiting for his comrades to utter another word, he rose to his feet and disappeared among the leaves.

"I wonder what's making him that way…," Tenten mused with unease as she and Lee stared after the path Neji had taken.

"Today Konoha is supposed to be visited by a clan from Iwagakure as part of a treaty the two shinobi villages are making. I understand the Hyuuga clan is playing a big role in this accord. They need Neji to be there," Gai's voice reached them from behind.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee exclaimed with joy, jumping to his feet as soon as he saw him.

"Wish luck to Neji, my students," Gai said, clenching a fist as he joined them under the tree.

"Why, Sensei?" Lee asked, gaze widening as he observed his teacher.

"Because Neji is about to become…a _man_," Gai flashed a shiny grin at his students' stupefied faces.

"A man? How, Gai-sensei!" Lee replied, eyes broadening doubly in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Tenten interjected, eyes narrowed with more worry as she rose.

What was her insane teacher saying?

"Oh, the innocence of youth!" Gai cried out before he crushed the two Chuunin in a bone-cracking hug, "you will soon find out!"

-o-

A single dark brown tinted wagon guarded by four shinobi made its way down the path that led to the main gate of Konoha. Its shades were drawn, preventing sunlight from leaking inside. It looked as though it carried no passengers, but it could be guessed otherwise if someone drew close enough to detect the three hushed voices barely heard from within. One was distinctively male while the other two female and they were completely absorbed in a discussion.

"You have to kill him," a man stated as he gazed at one of the young women sitting across from him.

His age oscillated around the mid-thirties and he had unruly chocolate tresses with eyes of the same color. A dark blue haori with hakama pants of a matching hue dressed him, both made of a fine textile. At the sight of his younger companions, he smiled but it never touched his gaze.

An eyebrow rose over deep sapphire orbs in one of the faces crossways from him. "I don't _need_ to be told what I must do. I received the orders and details once; I don't require hearing them again."

"Oh, my dear, I'm simply making sure you understood what you needed to do!" he said with false affection, smiling widely.

The same young woman pressed her lips together and glared at the shade on her left. "Don't use endearments with me. If you are trying to act like a father again then I must say it's simply not working. After spending seven years in the hell you sent me to I stopped needing one. I don't need or want one now."

"Why, watch your manners, young lady! This is your father to whom you're speaking! Besides, you will need your nice little smile and manners when we arrive at Konoha. I want to make sure you have them," he smiled ruefully at her as if he were speaking to a child.

"If you want us to have them then I suggest you to stop taunting us. It's getting on our nerves," the second female replied, pressing her forehead to the side of the vehicle. "Besides, you _do_ know it's convenient for you that we both behave, otherwise you will get the blame for our poor manners. You wouldn't want the plan to fail because of this, would you?"

At the subtle threat, the smile on the man's face vanished and his eyes turned steely as he glowered at her. "Be quiet you insolent child. You need to be more respectful."

"I will be as long as you are. We need to be in our best moods if we are to pull the first phase off," she replied, honey-brown eyes scrutinizing him, "so cooperate and we will too."

The sapphire eyed young woman smiled very slightly. Finally there would be some quiet. She would be able to ponder over how she was to complete such a mission. She had done many of identical nature before, but they had not been as complex as the one she had at present…or had had the same consequences. She _had_ to succeed if she wanted to protect what was precious to her or else, the penalty forced on her would come to pass. Neither she nor her female cohort could permit that to happen.

The distinctive sound of people bustling around surrounded the caravan and the travelers realized they had entered the village at last.

"And so it begins," the man smiled as his lips twisted into a dark sneer.

-o-

Neji stood at the front gate of the Hyuuga estate awaiting the arrival of the foreign visitors. The guards at Konoha's eastern gateway had sent word that they had admitted the Iwagakure procession into town minutes earlier. Upon hearing the news, he had finished preparing for the meeting and had gone to wait for them by the compound's entryway while his Uncle and cousins finished getting ready. The four of them were supposed to receive the guests at their home.

He'd chosen a gray yukata for the presentation with the traditional wooden sandals he used when sporting such clothing. His Uncle had told him they would be meeting members of an old, traditional and renowned clan in Iwagakure and that they would meet them in equal ground. For that reason, he'd had no choice but to dress up as the customs of his clan stipulated.

How different was the clan they were expecting from the ones in Konoha? It was a question that had been plaguing his mind for days as of late and he found himself growing curious as the time ticked by. He had not been told what to expect.

"Neji-nii-san," a shy voice addressed him from his left.

"Hinata-sama," he replied as he turned to gaze down at the heiress, "is there something that you need?"

"No," she responded, eyes flickering down at the fingers hidden under the long sleeves of her kimono. "I-I was just wondering if you were nervous…"

"No," Neji stated in his even voice, expression composed, "I'm fine."

"O-Okay…," Hinata replied softly and then turned to face the empty street.

She was relieved Neji had started to forgive the Main Branch. His relationship with her father, sister and her had greatly improved, so much so that her father had allowed him to live in the Main Family's quarters and had accepted to help him train. He still kept the same arrogant and cool attitude, but he wasn't hostile like before.

"I see they've not arrived yet," Hiashi's voice carried to them from behind. "They should be here any moment."

He glided to Hinata's unoccupied side with Hanabi and waited calmly for signs of the visitors. Within minutes, a shinobi in a foreign black ensemble appeared shrouded in smoke. He waited for the cloud to dissipate and then turned rock-hard eyes on the small group.

"Pardon me," he said solemnly, gazing at Hiashi rigidly, "is this the Hyuuga estate?"

Pale lavender gazes were drawn to the headband of the young man and the symbol engraved on the metal placed against the black cloth. It bore the two rocks, one in front of the other, that proclaimed him a ninja from Iwagakure.

"Yes, it is," Hiashi answered in a leveled voice as he examined the Rock-nin.

The shinobi nodded curtly. "Arigatou. Amano Yomiuri-sama will be here soon."

Not long after he'd spoken, a convoy guarded by three ninja wearing similar attire as the other stopped at the gates. They dispersed around the earth colored wagon they looked over and directed no glances at the Konoha citizens.

The door on the side of the vehicle opened slowly and revealed a man in a navy haori and hakama pants. He stepped out and left the access open so that his cohorts could join them once they were ready. His dark brown gaze sought Hiashi and when he found him, he ambled toward him with a very courteous smile.

"Hiashi-sama," he saluted, dipping his head as he came upon him, "please excuse our delay. We encountered a few drawbacks on our way here."

Hiashi returned the nod and allowed an almost invisible smile to grace his lips. "It is not a problem, Yomiuri-sama. I hope you managed to solve your troubles successfully. Welcome to Konoha."

"Arigatou," Yomiuri replied with relief. He smiled pleasantly at Hiashi's kin and turned to glance at the carriage. "My daughter should come out any second now."

Neji saw the wagon quake faintly and a young girl around fifteen years of age walked out. Dark blue tresses inhabited her head, all drawn back with a shiny golden hairpin. Eyes the color of brown honey contrasted with the dark hair and they sparkled when sunlight alighted within them. A top that resembled Tenten's hung over her, tinted in maize. Her shinobi sandals matched the coloring of the shirt as well as that of a pair of gauntlets that reached her elbows. White shorts rested on her hips and carried the standard shinobi belt with extra pockets to carry further ammunition. The Iwa headband circled around her forehead smugly, embraced kindly by her fringe. When she saw all of them, her lips lifted into a rather childish smile and she moved over to join the older man.

"My apologies for the apparel; we were attacked at the border and were forced to take action alongside our guards," Yomiuri stated as he placed a hand on the girl's back. "This is my daughter, Amano Asumi. Asumi, meet Hyuuga Hiashi-sama and his closest family."

The young girl smiled again and bowed with respect. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Hiashi-sama."

"Asumi-sama, I present you my daughters, Hinata and Hanabi," Hiashi replied as he motioned to each, "and my nephew, Neji."

Neji's eyes narrowed imperceptibly at the formal title his Uncle used to address the young girl. Was she from the Main Family of her clan? If so, difficulties in the arrangement were meant to arise.

"Is something the matter, Hiashi-sama?" Yomiuri enquired after he'd saluted the young Hyuugas courteously.

He thought he'd seen a shift in the clan leader's face, but he decided to ignore it. It was most likely a figment of his imagination since the man had not been moved by emotion other than for the smile with which he'd greeted him.

"No; everything is all right," Hiashi replied, features devoid of emotion as he surveyed Asumi.

She was not the age they had settled upon. Would the Hokage tell them to continue with the peace agreement despite this discrepancy?

Understanding dawned on the young girl's face as Hiashi inspected her and she couldn't help another smile. "I believe Hiashi-sama has mistaken me for Akemi-nee-sama, Father."

"Oh, I see," Yomiuri chuckled softly, "Hiashi-sama, this is my youngest offspring. My eldest one, Akemi, is still inside the carriage."

"Ah," Hiashi said, concealed relief rushing through him.

So Asumi was not the girl they had done the bargain with. He'd begun to suspect so as the Amano clan had strictly agreed that the chosen one was older.

The wagon trembled once more and a young woman about seventeen stepped outside. She did not resemble her sister in the slightest. Unusual silver locks adorned her head, secured with a golden hairpin in the same fashion as Asumi. Sapphire eyes complimented the pale hair, but they did not shine or sparkle in the presence of light. Instead they remained the same deep pools of blue that held a calm that was nearly solid. A steel blue shirt styled like Asumi's, gauntlets up to the elbows and shinobi sandals matched in the same hue. A pair of white shorts that carried the shinobi belt finished her clothing. An Iwagakure hitai-ate rested proudly over her brow, caressed by the strands of her silvery fringe.

"This is my oldest daughter, Amano Akemi," Yomiuri introduced her as she reached him.

She bowed like Asumi had done and smiled a little. "It is a pleasure to be here, Hiashi-sama."

"Welcome, Akemi-sama," Hiashi replied, mouth curving into that nearly undetectable smile yet again, "we've been expecting you."

He presented his daughters and nephew to her and then gave Neji and Akemi some space to exchange a few words. The two remained standing in the same place, but considered each other in silence.

There wasn't much Akemi could pick up from Neji at first glance. He kept his expression collected in that way she had been told to expect in a Hyuuga. In an attempt to be forthcoming, she smiled a little.

Neji returned the gesture with a nod.

'Not much of a talker, are you?' she thought as her father began to converse with Hiashi again.

"Well then, shall we visit Hokage-sama so we can sign the marriage treaty? I also need to complete Akemi's shinobi transfer papers," Yomiuri put forth as he turned to look at her with a paternal smile.

"Of course," Hiashi stated, tipping his head in agreement, "follow me."

He moved around the caravan and led the way to the Hokage tower. The others followed, falling behind in small groups. Yomiuri caught up with Hiashi and began to discuss several issues concerning the accord while Hinata and Hanabi followed them quietly. Neji, Akemi and Asumi closed the assembly in a silent line. Each was absorbed in ponderings of the repercussions the upcoming armistice would bring to their lives within minutes.

'Hiashi-sama and Father are to sign the truce that will bring peace between Iwa and Konohagakure at last after so many years since The Third Great Shinobi War…and my marriage with Hyuuga Neji is the seal. I only hope that this pact isn't broken by what I was sent to do. Iwa has nothing to do with my mission,' Akemi mulled over as she walked next to Neji along a barely crowded street with tiny shops on both sides.

'Akemi-sama from the Main Family of the Amano clan,' Neji mused as Hinata stole a worried glance at him over her left shoulder, 'what should I expect from you? You are not everything you seem to be.'

If marrying someone unknown as a pact between villages wasn't bad enough, wedding someone who was part of a Main Family was. He had been getting along with the Hyuuga Main Branch for some time now, but he didn't know if a different Main Family would be the same for him. How would Amano Akemi react to his standing with the Hyuuga? No matter her opinion of him they both needed to make the marriage work at least to a certain point. They were the key to the alliance Konohagakure and Iwagakure were trying to form.

"Nee-chan?" Asumi spoke up from Akemi's other side.

The silver haired young woman cast a glance at her younger sister. "What is it?"

Asumi smiled, took Akemi's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Everything will work out," she whispered softly as a warm smile touched her lips.

A soft smile graced Akemi's face and she constricted Asumi's hand in return. She hoped her sister was correct. Too much depended on her actions and Asumi's as well when she settled down in Suna during the near future.

* * *

This is quite long and I didn't get to put everything I wanted in this first chapter. But I'll remedy that soon. If anybody has any questions, please contact me and I'll be sure to answer them. Next chapter features Gaara.

_Please review and keep reading._


	2. A Painter for Suna

**Red Kunai Bolts**

Here's the second chapter, which features Gaara-sama! I hope you enjoy it. The time period I put between traveling from country to country in a caravan was made up; there's no information on the traveling period done this way. But since I need it, I had to come up with one. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. However, I do own Akemi, Asumi, the Amano clan, the _nagare shogai_, any OCs that appear here and the plot.

**Chapter Two **

**A Painter for Suna**

* * *

Asumi smiled to herself as she remembered how well things had turned out for her elder sister five days ago. The marriage was successfully approved and Akemi had been accepted as a Konoha kunoichi. But what was best was the fact that she had been able to retain her rank after demonstrating her skills and abilities. She was still a Jounin.

After the visit to the Hokage, her brother-in-law had taken the two of them on a small walk around the village before returning to the estate for supper. She'd discovered he was a Jounin as well and that he seemed to be somewhat arrogant. She remembered she'd chuckled to herself when she came upon that thought; he was guaranteed to have some troubles with her sister.

That night she slept over at her sister's room. During their long hours of conversation, they exchanged ideas about how their lives were going to change from that point on. They went to bed late and awakened early the next day. Then she parted to Suna with her father.

'Now it's the beginning of my part in this double mission,' Asumi thought as a chuckle reached her ears from across the caravan.

She directed her attention to her only companion, her father, and noted he was smiling darkly.

"Have you considered how you're going to kill the Kazekage or do you need some ideas?" he asked, studying her.

The honey-brown eyed girl shot him a glare before uttering her reply. "Showing your true colors at last, are you? It was about time. To answer your question I'll simply say that yes, I have."

"He'll be extremely difficult to assassinate," Yomiuri observed, "I heard he's a monster that controls sand."

"My current teacher _is_ a monster," Asumi mumbled as her glower intensified. She spoke louder to her father. "I don't need any opinions from you. I'll form my own when I meet him. But note that just because he has a demon inside of him doesn't mean he is one."

"I see you've informed yourself quite well," Yomiuri smiled, pleased.

"He _is_ my target, after all," Asumi replied, looking away with slight irritation. "Orochimaru-san told me what he knew about him and Kabuto-kun provided me with some gathered data."

"You talk about them with such fondness," her father smiled tauntingly.

He knew perfectly well she and Akemi hated Orochimaru. The sisters were very reluctant about what they had been forced to do by the Sannin and him.

Asumi was not up for any more provocation; she'd had enough to last her two weeks. That was why she was so intent on making her father grow silent.

"Oh, you know how much I grew to love them after you put me in their hands," she smiled wryly, "and they became so much like my family! Which is precisely why Orochimaru-san favors me over you."

The smile on Yomiuri's lips instantly dropped. Asumi knew how much it irked her father that Orochimaru had a preference over her and Akemi. Not that _they_ had a penchant for _him_. The filthy snake.

"Be quiet you insolent fool," Yomiuri snapped as he glared at her, "I can't wait to get rid of you in Suna."

"Likewise," Asumi smiled.

He spoke no more.

'Good,' she mused, pleased.

There was a gentle tap on one of the doors and then a male voice spoke. "We've reached Suna, Yomiuri-sama, Asumi-sama."

"Oh good," the father replied sarcastically, "arigatou for the information."

Asumi rolled her eyes and unfolded her fan. She'd come prepared for the temperature in the wagon, which had begun to rise more with every day they came closer to the shinobi village. She started to agitate the wooden object in her right hand when the vehicle she sat in came to a halt.

"We seemed to have reached the offices so let's get out and be done with this," Yomiuri said, irritated.

Asumi shut her fan and followed her father out of the vehicle. When she stepped out she was surprised at the marvelous sight that came into view. The buildings around them were made of some sort of material that had a yellow-brown hue. And there was no green anywhere. It was unlike Iwa.

'This is wonderful,' she smiled with delight, 'I have a feeling I will be painting a lot during my stay.'

She followed Yomiuri into the edifice and allowed him to register them as visitors of the village. Afterwards, she permitted him to give word and send all her profile papers to the Kazekage for inspection. The secretary at the counter smiled at them as she gathered the paperwork.

"I will immediately hand these to Kazekage-sama," she said as she rose from her chair, "would you please give me some sort of address where we may contact you? He's busy these days and can't see you right away."

"Asumi?" Yomiuri called, looking at her over his shoulder.

The young girl rose from her chair and walked over to the desk. She pulled out a slip of paper from a pocket in her shorts and handed it to the secretary.

"That's my apartment," Asumi said as the woman scribbled the information down on another paper, "would you please tell us where to find it?"

The secretary gave them directions as to where to find such place and, after they thanked her, they walked out of the Kazekage tower and met with their four escorts.

"Let's deliver the girl to her new home," Yomiuri told them as Asumi gathered some of the boxes in the caravan.

"Yes, Yomiuri-sama," the four shinobi nodded and began to collect the rest of the luggage.

The six of them carefully made their way down the crowded street following the instructions received; after several minutes they found the complex where the apartment was located.

Asumi exchanged several words with the building keeper, whose home was on the first floor, and received the key to her residence. She directed herself to the third level, closely followed by the five males that accompanied her. On her way up she noted that the third floor's stairs led to a door. She frowned.

"Your apartment is the whole third story, my dear," Yomiuri said from somewhere behind her, "as specified by your Grandfather."

Asumi couldn't help but chuckle. Her Grandfather, the Amano clan leader, had been the one to search for her new home in Suna. When he'd told her about her new dwelling she'd never imagined it was going to be so _big_. She'd simply asked for a place comfortable enough for one person.

She settled all the painting equipment she'd been carrying on the floor to open the front entry. When she walked inside, she grinned. To her right was a large circular room with windows of the same shape. To her left was a small square shaped space with round portholes as well. Two doors she assumed were the bedroom and bathroom were connected to that particular room. Directly across the windowpanes of such a scope lay a long corridor she assumed was the kitchen.

"Arigatou, Grandpapa," she murmured as she walked into the circular area, "I'll make this space my study."

"That's the living room, girl," her father told her sternly as the four shinobi placed the luggage in the other extent.

Asumi shrugged and began to accommodate all her painting utensils around the newly appointed study.

-o-

About an hour after Asumi had unpacked all her belongings, someone knocked on the door. She told her father she would answer and quickly made her way to it. When she pulled it open, she came across a young man a few years older than her. He seemed to study her for a moment before he spoke.

"Are you Amano Asumi-san?" he asked, gazing down at her.

She nodded. "I am."

"Come with me to the Kazekage's office, he's asked to see you," he stated.

Asumi swiftly informed her father that she would depart and then exited her penthouse behind her escort. On their way, they started to converse.

"I'm Kankuro," he introduced himself as he walked beside her.

"Nice to meet you, Kankuro-san," Asumi smiled, "you can call me Asumi."

"Nice to meet you too; and you can call me Kankuro," he replied, glancing at her with a slight smirk, "you're new here, right?"

She nodded, still smiling. "I arrived over an hour ago."

"Well then, I can show you around Suna if you want, but that will have to be after Gaara sees you," he said as they approached the Kazekage tower.

"I'd like that. It would be nice!" she smiled happily as they stepped inside.

"Okay then," he smirked, "well, here we are."

He knocked on the door of the Kage's office and pushed it open to lead the way inside.

"I brought her," he told the figure sitting behind the desk at one end of the room.

It was Gaara, who seemed to be examining a paper he had in hands. When Asumi sat down on the chair across from the desk, she realized such document was part of her profile.

"You can go," he told his brother without removing his gaze from the information he was studying.

Kankuro nodded and walked out, leaving them to themselves.

'I wonder what Kazekage-sama is thinking…,' she thought as she dropped her gaze to her lap.

The air that surrounded the young man sitting in front of her was powerful; she instantly knew he was a difficult individual and one that was not to be taken lightly. She couldn't help but feel a little nervous in his presence. But it was not the air that had her in such a state; it was the knowledge that the Kazekage had in his hands a crucial decision to her mission. She wanted to know what he was going to do.

"You will keep your current shinobi rank," Gaara said in a monotone, interrupting her trail of thought, "and you'll work in the office as my secretary. You'll be assigned missions every now and then."

He placed the paper back on the desk and opened a drawer. He pulled out a brand new Suna headband. He pushed the drawer closed and presented Asumi with the forehead protector.

Asumi smiled gratefully. "Arigatou."

She carefully untied her Iwa headband and gingerly put it on her lap. Then she replaced it new hitai-ate.

"You start tomorrow morning at 7," he stated and his eyes flickered to her, "you can go."

The young girl nodded. She rose to her feet and treaded out of the office with a thoughtful expression.

'Under other circumstances I would be glad about what Kazekage-sama told me, but…,' she mused as she strolled over to the reception, '…things are not different…'

Kankuro was waiting for her by the entrance, talking to a young woman that had several folders in her arms. When he spotted Asumi over the girl's shoulder, he called out to her.

"Hey, Asumi, come over here!" he said, smiling slightly, "this is Temari, my elder sister."

The blonde turned around to face Asumi and she got a better view of her face. She seemed older than Akemi and didn't have much of a welcoming face.

"You're Gaara's new assistant, right?" Temari asked, looking down at her, "report to his office tomorrow morning, I'll tell you what you have to do."

Asumi nodded. "All right."

"Let's go," Kankuro interrupted as he strode out and motioned her to follow.

"Until tomorrow," Asumi said to Temari with a slight smile.

Then she walked out after Kankuro.

He was kind enough to show her where to find a grocery store, a weapon's shop and several places she might need to know of just in case. Afterward he showed her several furniture stores so she could decorate her home and, as requested by her, he showed her the location of an art store. When he was finished with the tour, he walked her to the apartment.

"Arigatou for showing me around," she told him as they treaded together down the road of the apartment complex, "and for waiting patiently while I paid for the furnishings."

She grinned. When he'd shown her the furniture stores she'd bought several items for the ornamentation of her dwelling and had settled to come pick them up during the rest of the afternoon. Kankuro had waited with tolerance for her to be done with the agreements before he'd led her to another shop.

"Are you sure you don't need any help with all the stuff you bought?" he asked casually as they entered the building.

"I'm sure, my comrades and I will handle it," Asumi answered with a smile, "but arigatou nevertheless."

"Well, if you need anything, just tell me," he smirked as they stopped on the second story, "later."

He waved a lazy goodbye and retreated outside. Asumi watched until his receding figure disappeared and then moved upstairs to her penthouse.

'It seems like I already have a friend of some sort,' she thought happily as she unlocked the front entrance, 'well, let's start furnishing.'

* * *

End of chapter! I hope it wasn't too boring. And I also hope the characters where in character. I'm trying to portray them that way. Next chapter, Neji!

_Please review and keep reading._


	3. The Nagare Shogai

**Red Kunai Bolts**

Here's chapter three with a few surprises. I'll be trying to put Asumi and Akemi in the same timeline during the story. So, it's the same day in both chapters of the girls.

Also, I thank everyone for reading and reviewing the story, I'm glad you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. However, I do own Akemi, Asumi, the Amano clan, any other OCs that may appear in here, the _nagare shogai_ and the plot. Enjoy.

**Chapter Three **

**The Nagare Shogai**

* * *

Neji deftly wrapped a new set of bandages around his forehead, covering his curse seal as usual. Afterwards, he tied the headband on the same spot and gazed at himself in the bathroom mirror. The blank expression of his reflection greeted him in return.

He'd spent the past five days showing Akemi around the village and making sure she knew exactly where she was standing whenever they stopped. He also checked she knew the routes to any of the places she might need to visit, such as the offices, the Hyuuga estate and the two training grounds he used. The day before he'd even made her take him around the village to the places he'd shown her. The silver haired girl had taken him without any objections, and had proved she'd been paying attention to what he had shown her.

Today he was to take her to meet his previous sensei and his teammates. Since he'd become a Jounin he had stopped the need to train under Gai and with his teammates, but every once in a while he went to train with them. That day was such occasion. The reason why he was going to introduce Akemi to the three of them was because Hiashi had thought it good for her to know whom to ask should she need him. After all, they were the ones that knew him best as far as knowing Neji could get.

As he tied his hair his thoughts wandered to the young woman he'd married five days ago. She had not said much during the time they'd spent together scouting the village. She only talked whenever he uttered something or she asked about a certain place or something of the nature. He didn't know much about her. But what he did know was that she had quite the powerful presence. Whenever the two of them walked into a room, heads turned to stare at her. Of course, her looks were quite shocking to the eye that had not seen her before, but the way she carried herself was with the grace of a lady. She was proper in both, manners and way of talking. He fully understood what the Hokage had meant when she'd said Akemi came from a very traditional clan; women in families such as those were expected to behave that way.

Her interaction with others was a little different from the one she had with him; she would converse with whom started the conversation and offer small smiles every now and then. To someone who had not spent much time with her she would seem shy; but he knew perfectly well she wasn't.

'She's testing her surroundings,' he thought as he picked up his sandals from a corner of his room.

He walked out of his room toward the front of the estate, where he'd agreed to meet with Akemi. As he came upon the stairs that led to the front pathway, he found her sitting on them while she slipped her sandals on.

"Good morning, Neji-san," she greeted with a small smile, gazing up at him.

He simply looked down at her and nodded. "Akemi-san."

He'd resorted to use the suffix _–san_ on her after she'd politely asked him not to use the _–sama_ on her name. He remembered he'd scowled after he heard her, because he thought she was having pity on him. He didn't _need_ her pity; he didn't need her trying to appease the difference between the family branches to which they belonged. He didn't need the pity of a main family member, not even from other clans.

Neji sat down next to her in silence, and began to slip on his sandals. Soon after, he felt her sapphire gaze on him.

"Neji-san," she said, eyes drifting to his sandals, "how often do you get addressed like this?"

She saw his gaze rise to meet hers and noted his hands stopped working on the shoes. His expression seemed to harden a little, and so did his tone.

"Not so often," he answered before he turned back to work on his sandals.

Was she looking down on him because he didn't belong to the main family? It rather irritated him.

Akemi's lips pressed together into a tight line. That expression and tone he used on her came out of nowhere; she didn't like it.

"Don't call me Akemi-san," she stated, gazing ahead with a serious expression, "Akemi is fine. I'm not used to being treated so formally for long."

She felt his gaze glide over to her before he seemed to scoff. "Doesn't the rest of your family address you this way?"

Akemi knew where he was going; he was having issues over the difference between their families. Though, he had one thing wrong and she was up to clarify it with an attitude return. If he was going to be so arrogant around her then she was going to show him a few things in her personality that were not very polite. She _disliked_ arrogance.

"No, they don't. They address me by my name alone. The Amano clan is a whole family; it's not divided into branches. The Amano main family exists for the sole purpose of protecting the family and taking decisions in an orderly fashion. Other than that, there's nothing else to the main family," she answered with slight irritation, turning to gaze at him with a slight frown. "If I insulted you by asking then I apologize, because that wasn't my intention."

Neji narrowed his eyes in slight surprise at her. Not only had she fired back at him with a retort, but also she had apologized and made clear her clan was different from his.

'A clan whose main family protects the whole family?' he thought as she turned her head back to the front gates, 'if what she said is true then the Amano clan is the opposite of the Hyuuga clan. Is it even possible?'

His expression returned to normal as he observed the young woman's expression do the same. He'd never expected such a passionate reaction coming from her. But from what he'd figured out in the past five days, she would come out of her way to protect the name of her family.

As she tried to calm herself, Akemi felt her hair cascade down to her waist and heard the hairpin clatter on the wooden walkway. She turned to her side in search of it but found that Neji already had it in his hands. He seemed to be studying the shiny object, and she could only imagine what was running through his mind as he did so.

'Gold,' Neji thought as he studied the hair ornament, 'this is real gold.'

He wondered as to why a clan would waste money on buying such conceited things. Clans didn't need to show off their wealth and power. But as he gazed at the item, he couldn't help but think that perhaps there was another reason behind its expensive material.

"This identifies you as an Amano," he said as he handed it back to its owner. It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes. The material with which it's made is one of the three that identifies the Amano. The other two are silver and copper. Amano women wear one of these three materials in different ornaments. The three women of the main family wear them as hair ornaments while the others wear them as jewelry," she explained as she gazed at the hairpin. She was gradually calming down. "This hairpin has another function as well: it becomes a weapon in combination with the Amano kekkei genkai."

Neji seemed rather amused by the last part of Akemi's statement. "Do you use it in combat?"

"Not too often," she answered, placing it on her lap as she deftly began to put her hair up, "though it works very well. Perhaps I'll show you sometime."

She gently interlaced the hair ornament through the strands of her hair and made sure it was secure. After that, she rose to her feet and turned to Neji with hints of a small smile on her lips. She still felt a little angry about earlier.

"Shall we get going?" she said, gazing down at him.

He gave her a nod, and rose to his feet. Then he ran off and she swiftly followed him.

Soon after, they arrived together at the clearing. Gai, Lee and Tenten were already there; Lee was doing push-ups at a very fast pace while Gai exclaimed something about the power of youth and Tenten sweat-dropped. When the trio noticed Neji and Akemi they walked over to greet them. Lee and Gai introduced themselves with a good guy pose and a shiny grin, while Tenten smiled as she introduced herself. Akemi gave them a small smile in return as she introduced herself as well.

Neji wasn't able to precede the introductions; his former sensei and teammates had gone ahead.

"Akemi-san, it is so nice to finally meet you," Lee said as he gave her a thumb up, "we are very curious about you."

'That was smooth, Lee,' Tenten thought as her face fell, 'now she'll think we're all freaks watching her every move.'

"So, Akemi," Gai said, clenching a fist, "are you ready for some good youthful training?"

'I thought I would be watching from afar, where I could study Neji for the mission, but I guess training might not be so bad,' Akemi thought as Lee jumped in excitement at having a new training partner. 'I might get to experience first hand what he is capable of.'

Apart from trying to settle in her new home, Akemi had spent the past few days studying everything around her for the mission. That included the village, people close to the target, and the target himself. When he told her about visiting his sensei and teammates, she instantly knew it was an excellent opportunity to gain more information for the future. Although she _hated_ what she was doing, it had to be done…

"Why not?" she smiled her little smile.

"Excellent!" Gai replied as Lee celebrated in the background, "did you exercise before coming this morning?"

"Not much," Akemi responded as Lee kept on dancing in the background.

"Well then, how about you exercise with Lee, Neji and Tenten?" Gai suggested.

From behind Gai, Akemi saw Tenten wave her arms in a gesture to decline the offer.

"She will exercise with me," Neji stated from beside her, crossing his arms.

"Very well then!" Gai exclaimed, giving the two of them two thumbs up, "have fun! Now, Lee, Tenten, run fifty miles around Konoha!"

"Yes, Gai-sensei!" Lee replied before setting off at top speed, leaving a cloud of dust after him.

Tenten sighed, but followed him.

"Until some minutes!" Gai told Neji and Akemi before he gave them a good guy pose and ran after his students.

"Fifty miles," Akemi repeated, slightly smiling, "I understand why Tenten-san told me to decline. Gai-sensei and Lee-san are two very…interesting individuals."

After making sure they were gone, Neji walked over to a nearby tree and settled himself under it to meditate. Before doing so, he motioned Akemi to join him.

The sapphire-eyed girl took a seat to his right and followed suit. Even though she had meditated before going out of her room that morning, she would do it again. She didn't mind; it was good for her training.

Several minutes later, Lee, Tenten and Gai arrived at the clearing and announced they had finished their first exercise. Akemi and Neji were forced to break out of their concentration to pay attention to what Gai was saying.

"Um, Akemi-san?" Tenten said, turning to look down at her as Lee asked Gai what they would do next, "how about we spar?"

"Excellent suggestion, Tenten!" Gai said from the background, "demonstrate us the power of youth that runs through your veins!"

Akemi felt Neji's gaze over her the moment Tenten made the suggestion. She assumed he wondered if she would take the challenge. She was up to a spar, so the suggestion came like out of heaven.

"Very well," the silver haired girl smiled fully for the first time.

"Lee, let's watch this battle!" Gai exclaimed as the two kunoichi moved to the center of the clearing.

"Yes, Gai-sensei!" Lee replied as Neji came to stand beside him, arms crossed.

The Hyuuga prodigy wondered about Akemi's abilities. What was she capable of? Tsunade had mentioned her profile and references were very good, but she had not said anything beyond that. Exactly how good was she?

"What's the farthest distance we can move around the ground during the spar?" Akemi asked, glancing at Gai.

"You have all the clearing, plus several feet into the trees around you," Gai answered.

Akemi nodded. "Arigatou."

"Ready?" Gai said, observing the young women, "go!"

Tenten swiftly put distance between the two of them. The moment she moved, Akemi began to study her.

'Her distance is quite good,' Akemi thought as the other girl pulled out several kunai from the pouch on her thigh, 'here it comes…'

Tenten rapidly threw the kunai towards her target, who tried to evade the possible hits. Akemi managed to evade four of the five with some difficulty, but one successfully hit her on the right arm. As she pulled the kunai out, she noted the brown haired girl was not where she had been several seconds ago. She quickly searched around for her chakra and was surprised to find her behind her. Before Akemi could turn around to face the weapon mistress, she slashed part of her lower back with a kunai. Then she aimed for another hit.

Neji saw Akemi move in a blur from her spot before Tenten could swing down another kunai at her. She stopped several feet away from her, and observed the other girl as she came upon the realization that her target was not there anymore.

'She's testing Tenten,' he thought as he watched Akemi press her slender fingers to her injury.

"You're fast, Akemi-san," Tenten smiled as she turned to gaze at her.

"So are you," Akemi smiled another full smile, "and you're an expert in weapons, aren't you? Your aim is excellent."

"She's the weapon mistress," Gai stated, gazing at Akemi, "now show us what you can do, Akemi!"

The sapphire-eyed girl nodded and adopted the taijutsu stance; she extended her left arm and stood to her side.

'Taijutsu?' Gai thought as he studied her, 'she will counter Tenten with taijutsu? She might not be able to get near her for Tenten's speed is quite amazing. What are you planning, Akemi?'

Neji sensed the presence of a strange chakra on the clearing. Since he knew it didn't belong to Tenten, he assumed it had to belong to Akemi. But her chakra had been normal a few moments earlier. What was she doing that it changed so suddenly? He watched her carefully, but saw she was not doing any hand signs. So he came to the conclusion that she had activated her kekkei genkai.

'That energy is not chakra,' he thought with a frown as the energy increased.

The Hyuuga prodigy made the correct hand signs and activated his Byakugan. When his eyes landed over the silver haired girl, they narrowed slightly.

"What's that strange chakra I'm feeling?" Lee asked, frowning slightly.

"It's not chakra," Neji answered, scrutinizing her chakra circulatory system, "it's something else."

"It's electricity," Akemi answered, glancing at Neji, "the Amano kekkei genkai, the _nagare shogai (flow of life)_, is the ability to transform chakra into electricity and be able to channel it through the chakra circulatory system."

As she explained this, Neji watched the energy flow through her system and gather in her arms and legs. He knew she was preparing to attack. Just how powerful was the _nagare shogai_?

"How do you use your kekkei genkai?" Lee asked, gazing at Akemi as she pulled out a kunai from the pouch on the right side of her belt.

"Wait and see," Akemi said, turning her attention back to Tenten.

The bun haired girl smiled at her while drawing more kunai from her pouches, and Akemi knew she would be coming at her soon. She decided to make her move first. She used her speed yet again and quickly stopped behind Tenten, taking her off guard. She swung a right kick at her back, which quickly and painfully connected. The weapon mistress was sent flying a few feet away from her.

'She managed to get Tenten,' Gai thought, surprised, 'this is turning out to be more interesting.'

Tenten rose to her feet, rubbing the spot where she had received the kick. As she tried to straighten, she noticed she couldn't. The spot felt numb.

'What is this?' she thought, slightly confused. 'I guess I'll have to use a scroll on Akemi-san…'

She pulled out a scroll from a pouch, and gazed at the girl before her. When her eyes touched her, the silver haired girl placed more distance between them. She stood a few feet away from the trees.

Without waiting for another unwelcome thing to happen, Tenten used her scroll to summon more weapons and rapidly started to throw them at Akemi. The sapphire-eyed girl waited until the weapons were close enough to throw the kunai she'd been holding to the ground between her feet. Then she jumped backwards, in an attempt to evade any possible hits.

To everyone's surprise, except Neji's, several of the weapons Tenten had thrown to her target adhered themselves to the kunai on the ground instead of going straight for Akemi. The others flew by, and Akemi managed to dodge them with difficulty yet again.

"She poured some electricity into the kunai before throwing it to the ground," Neji explained as Tenten picked up her scroll with amazement, "since metal conducts electricity, the electricity managed to attract the weapons to it and caused them to adhere."

The rest was self-explanatory. Without the help of his Byakuugan, Neji might not have been able to figure out how Akemi's move worked. It was quite interesting to see how the energy rushed into the kunai at the mere touch of her fingers. If that was only a simple move, then how would the other ones be?

Tenten observed Akemi from where she stood. The sapphire-eyed girl had managed to turn the tide of the spar in her favor, but that was about to end. She was going to release her ultimate attack.

She pulled out two scrolls and placed them on the ground. Then she began to do hand signs.

Akemi sensed something big was coming. She quickly moved into the trees behind her and hid between them before the bun haired girl released her attack.

"That will be of no use," Gai commented as Tenten's Soshoryu _(Rising Twin Dragons) _shot up the air, "with Tenten's aim, there's not much Akemi can do by hiding between the trees to avoid being hit."

As Tenten began to grasp the weapons she had summoned, she became aware of the presence of various clones between the trees. Apparently, Akemi had made them to conceal herself.

'But that won't work,' Tenten smirked as she started her attack, 'I will hit them and make them disappear.'

The weapons hit the clones straight on, but more began to appear. A slight frown touched her brow when she saw them multiply.

'I'll search for the real one,' she thought as she kept on throwing.

However, as she tried to find the real Akemi from the air, her eyes came across two shadow clones.

"Akemi has also made shadow clones of herself," Neji couldn't help but smirk as he watched the clones move around the trees, "she knew it would be difficult to tell them from the real one at such a distance."

His wife was proving to be quite an interesting fighter; but he would know at the end of the spar if she truly had any talent at all.

Tenten neatly landed on the ground and inspected the trees across from her. Different weapons lay scattered on the grass and stuck in various trees. The clones were nowhere to be seen. Had she hit Akemi in one of her throws? As she inspected the area more closely by approaching, she decried two shadow clones that looked a little battered, but uninjured. She instantly knew Akemi was in such a state. So she quickly pulled at the strings tied to her weapons and found that several of them did not move; they were stuck too deep in the tree bark.

'I'll have to go in,' she thought, undoing the strings from her fingers.

She took out several kunai from her pouch and ran to the trees at top speed. As she did so, the clones disappeared. She stopped at the place where she had previously seen them, and gazed around. No one was there.

"Don't move, Tenten-san," Akemi's voice said coming from the clearing.

The weapon mistress spun around to find the silver haired kunoichi standing in the clearing, two kunai in hand.

"I have shadow clones hidden amongst the trees with charged kunai, like these," Akemi said, showing the weapons she had in hand, "and you're standing between all your metal weapons. Should you move, the kunai will be thrown and you would receive an electrical discharge."

"Tenten has been trapped!" Lee said, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"No, she hasn't," Neji replied rather coldly as he gazed at his former teammate among the trees.

Tenten quickly moved, taking care of the shadow clones she had found among the trees, and threw her kunai at Akemi. The other girl retaliated by throwing the charged kunai to the ground and attracting the ones her opponent had thrown. At this, Tenten smirked lightly and increased her speed. She'd purposefully thrown her kunai with the thought of ridding Akemi from the charged weapon. Now that she had done it, she would charge at her straight on without worrying about the electricity. She pulled out another kunai from her pouch and attacked Akemi from the front. As soon as the weapon slid into the sapphire-eyed girl's stomach, she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Another clone?!" Lee exclaimed, "then where is Akemi-san?"

The bun haired girl searched around for her opponent, but found her nowhere. She did not even sense her chakra. Where was she hidden? Suddenly the ground below her cracked and Akemi jumped out of it, her first drawn back for an attack. It connected with the weapon mistress' jaw, and sent her flying upward. Then she aimed a kick to the girl's side and sent her skidding on the ground.

'Iwagakure ninja mostly use earth based jutsu,' Gai thought as Akemi walked over to Tenten, 'Akemi won the spar.'

She helped the other girl sit down just as Lee rushed over to see if she was all right. Neji remained rooted to his spot, but watched as Akemi's electricity changed back to chakra in her circulatory system. He then released his Byakuugan.

"Are you alright, Tenten?" Lee asked, kneeling beside her.

"I'm fine," Tenten managed to smile, "just a little battered."

"I'll help you collect your weapons, and then we can go to the hospital to do something about your numbness," Akemi said, smiling at Tenten in a friendly manner, "if you don't, then you might stay numb for several hours."

"So the numbness was caused by your kekkei genkai?" Tenten asked as she carefully rose to her feet.

Akemi nodded, also rising to her feet. "Yes, that's the lightest effect the _nagare shogai_ has when little electricity is used on an attack. The more electricity, the worst the effect."

"That's an interesting ability you have, Akemi," Gai said with a shiny smile, "no wonder Tsuchikage-sama gave such a high recommendation of you. You must be one of the best ninja in the village, of the few it has."

Neji noted Akemi seemed to stiffen right on the spot the moment she heard Gai's comment. She turned to glance at the green clad Jounin with a rather hard expression, and lips drawn together in a tight line.

"I would appreciate it if you refrained from insulting my birth village," she stated seriously, her expression hard.

It was then that Gai realized the comment could be interpreted in two different ways. "That's not what I meant, Akemi! I meant Iwagakure has few shinobi."

"You mean after Konoha annihilated most of them in the war," Akemi replied, her voice returning to normal as she turned back to Tenten.

There were several things Akemi was not up to tolerate, and one of those was any possible insult to Iwagakure. She knew Gai had not meant it in an insulting way, but she truly couldn't help reacting to it like so. She didn't hate Konoha for the annihilation; the two villages were at war! It was inevitable.

Gai understood he had touched a sensible spot; he could see she had no hatred toward Konoha, but that she simply was trying to defend her village. He could not blame her for it. After all, shinobi _should_ defend their villages.

"I apologize if I insulted you," he said as the two kunoichi silently began to retrieve the weapons.

"I apologize for my reaction," Akemi replied as she pulled a scythe out of a tree. Hints of a smile tugged at her lips. "I am still sensible about leaving my village. I'm homesick. So, how about we avoid this topic and we take Tenten to the hospital?"

She turned to Gai and smiled.

Sensing that the atmosphere had become as lighter as it was before the incident, Gai also smiled. "Let's go! We can eat lunch afterwards."

"All right, Gai-sensei!" Lee exclaimed, completely forgetting about the delicate exchange between Akemi and Gai.

The sapphire-eyed kunoichi tried to pull a katana away from a tree with little success. It was stuck.

'Well then, let's try something else,' she thought, gripping the handle harder.

Out of nowhere a pair of strong hands landed over hers and also grasped the handle tightly. Then they pulled the sword out of the bark with little effort.

Akemi's heart pounded harder the moment her back gently collided with a well-toned chest. Wisps of dark hair came into her visual field from the left and a hot breath caressed her neck. She held her breath when lips accidentally brushed against her ear as they emitted a message meant only for her.

"You are an arrogant kunoichi," Neji whispered before releasing her and walking away.

The young girl whirled around as soon as she was free to gaze at the young man who had just barely caused her to tremble. He was walking away, back to her, in silence. But then he stopped and smirked at her over his left shoulder. She stared as he continued his retreat. No one had _ever_ touched her like that, much less caused her to feel weak at the knees.

'He's arrogant and a little stoic,' Akemi thought, seething lightly as she handed the katana back to Tenten, 'and he's trying to taunt me or something of that nature. Well then, if he's going to get on my nerves then I might as well retaliate in the same form.'

* * *

End of chapter. This was really long! And I hope it wasn't boring…because I found some parts were. But I liked the ending very much. I would have melted if I was Akemi and Neji did that to me. Also, this chapter showed a little of how Akemi and Neji's interaction was going to be…I hope you liked it!

_Please review and keep reading. _


	4. Paperwork

**Red Kunai Bolts**

Here's the fourth chapter.

**Note: **Akemi and Asumi are now in the same timeline. Plus, I know Gaara-sama ends up without the Shukaku, but since I need him for the story I'll just say Gaara hasn't lost it yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. However, I do own Akemi, Asumi, the Amano clan, the _nagare shogai_, any other OCs that appear here and the plot.

**Chapter Four**

**Paperwork**

* * *

Asumi carefully dipped the tip of the thin paintbrush into the black paint resting in the pallet she carried in her left hand. She deftly signed her full name at the right corner on the bottom of the canvas, and smiled at her finished painting. She had begun to work on it the previous night and had not been able to finish because time had run by quickly. She'd started around eight thirty and the next time she checked the clock hanging from the wall it was midnight. So she was forced to go to bed without finishing. Before falling asleep, she'd set the alarm clock to four in the morning so she could finish her painting without much trouble. She had awakened the moment the alarm clock started to sound and had gone straight to the circular space she had arranged as her study to finish her work of art.

She cast a glance to the clock to her right and noted it was around 4:45 in the morning. She'd not spent that much time finishing. She turned to the plastic cup filled with water she'd placed on the wooden table below the clock and rinsed the paintbrush in it. Then she pulled it out and pressed the wet end to a multi-colored medium-sized towel. It had been white a few days back; now it was unrecognizable. She followed the same procedure with the rest of the brushes she had left steeping when a scream pierced the calm silence around her. The paintbrush she had in hands escaped her slender fingers and in its process down to the wooden floor stained red her navy colored spaghetti strap shirt.

Without losing time, the young kunoichi ran over to the front door and slipped her maize colored shinobi sandals on. Before running out she grabbed her keys. When she came at the end of the stairs she saw a young woman land roughly on the wooden corridor of the second floor. Soon a robust male figure stood next to the fallen woman.

"I told you to keep my sake, not throw it away!" he bellowed before he swung a fist down on her.

The building caretaker, a man in his middle forties, swung a vase down on his head before he could harm the defenseless woman. He had run upstairs the moment the scream had reached his ears. The moment he came across the unsightly scene he decided to do something about it. But the vase was not enough to stop the aggressor.

"You!" the man howled, turning to face the caretaker, "you will regret hitting me with that thing!"

He pulled his large fist back and swung it forward toward the caretaker's face. Before it could connect however, a knee hit him on the side of the head and hurled him a few feet away. He landed hard on his back just as a few neighbors walked out to see what was happening on the corridor.

"Just because you can pack a punch doesn't mean you have to use it when you're upset. Especially on defenseless people," Asumi stated, standing between the man and the woman.

He managed to sit down while he rubbed his head on the spot where the blow connected. When his eyes landed on the young kunoichi, he gave her a dark glare.

"You shouldn't have interfered, kid," he stated as he wobbled to his feet.

'He's drunk,' Asumi thought as he threatened her. 'This will not take long.'

"Be careful miss, he gets violent when he's in a bad mood!" the young woman warned from somewhere behind her.

"Don't worry about me," Asumi replied softly, stealing a glance at her over her right shoulder, "worry about yourself. I'll take care of him."

The man charged at her with a battle cry, pulling his fist back to hit her on the face. Asumi waited for him to be close before stepping to her side and slamming her right hand to the back of his neck. She rapidly activated the _nagare shogai_ and allowed the electricity to filter to the nerves on his neck. Afterwards she released him to observe how his large form fell immobile on the floor. The people around them watched in shocked silence.

"What did you do to me, you little fiend?!" the man exclaimed, futilely trying to move his limbs.

"I intercepted the signals your brain sends through your neck to your limbs, disabling the communication in the process," Asumi explained, gazing down at him, "in simpler words, I paralyzed you."

"What's all the noise?" a monotone voice asked from the top of the first floor stairs.

Everyone turned their attention to such place to have their eyes land on the form of the young Kazekage. He stood in the dim light, with arms crossed and a blank expression on his face, just a few feet away from them.

"Kazekage-sama!" the caretaker and the young woman exclaimed in surprise.

Gaara observed the scene before him only to have his eyes land on the young kunoichi he had seen in his office the day before. She stood to the side of a fallen man, with hands clasped behind her back and hints of a smile on the corners of her lips. Unlike the day before, she was wearing no headband, another shirt style and loose hair that fell all the way down to her waist. Of everyone in the long corridor, excluding himself, she was the most awake.

"What is this?" he asked in an emotion-drained voice as he took a few steps forward.

He'd been on his way to his home when angered exclamations reached his ears from somewhere nearby. So he decided to stop to search around for the place from which they came from. It was then that he sensed a strange energy coming from the apartment building nearby and he took it upon himself to check what it was. After all, if it was someone trying to attack his village he had to defend it. As soon as he entered the place and walked up the stairs he was met with the scene before him. Now he wanted some answers as to what, exactly, had transpired there.

"Kazekage-sama, he attacked me," the young woman explained as she pointed at the immobilized man, "and she saved me."

She gazed up from the floor at Asumi before giving her a thankful smile. The younger girl returned it with one of her own.

Gaara walked over to the man before he gazed down at him with a frown. "Why were you attacking?"

"She invaded our home!" the man replied as his eyes darted to Asumi, "I tried to defend myself!"

"I did no such thing," Asumi replied, gazing down at him calmly.

"She paralyzed me!" the man exclaimed, gazing at Gaara with narrowed eyes, "tell her to reverse the effect of whatever she used on me!"

The young Kazekage turned his head to the girl standing next to him and asked, "what did you use on him?"

"My kekkei genkai," Asumi explained, raising her gaze to meet Gaara's, "he's paralyzed."

"Hm…," Gaara turned his gaze back to the man, "he'll be taken to the hospital and then receive punishment."

Asumi completely ignored the cries the man gave after hearing the Kazekage's statement, and said, "Kazekage-sama, medic-nin can't undo the blows given by my kekkei genkai. Only someone who has it can do so. Would you like me to undo it?"

From a certain point on, any blow given with the _nagare shogai_ had to be undone with the same ability; otherwise the body would remain in the conditions with which the blow left it. From that point back, a hit with the kekkei genkai would cause numbness for a certain amount of time, depending on how much electricity it had been used. In places besides Iwagakure, the _nagare shogai_ was a limiting ability.

"No," Gaara retorted as he turned around, "perhaps later…"

Asumi shrugged before she watched him walk away. The Kazekage was a mystery.

-o-

She gently knocked on the door of the Kazekage's office before walking inside silently. She was fifteen minutes early.

Gaara didn't look up from the paper he was inspecting as she entered the office. She guessed he was concentrated on whatever he was reading.

Asumi noted that a smaller desk lay across from his on the other side of the room. She assumed it was hers. So she walked over and inspected it in silence. At that moment the door opened quietly and Temari walked in carrying a stack of papers. She laid them on Gaara's desk before turning to face Asumi.

"You're here early," she observed as Asumi gazed at her. "I'll make this quick. That's your desk. Your task around here is to work with the papers after Gaara has had a look at them. That means sending them wherever they need to go, organizing them, archiving them and making sure they're all complete. The archives are the ones behind your desk. Your working hours depend on how much Gaara might need you and you'll have a free day whenever he thinks it's fine. Understood?"

Asumi nodded. "Yes."

"Now work with those papers on the left side of the desk," Temari stated as she turned to a small pile placed to Gaara's right, "when Gaara finishes with them, he places them there. Take them without disturbing him."

Asumi nodded yet again before Temari smirked and took her leave. The older kunoichi was finally free of all the accursed paperwork! Now it was turn for the tortured soul Gaara had employed the day before to work with them. She would need luck.

Before Asumi formally began her work with the archives, she took a good look at them to know with what she would be working. She memorized the order and type of information the archives contained before she glided over to Gaara's desk and took the pile to work with it. As she settled on her chair Kankuro walked in without knocking.

"Asumi, how are you?" he smirked, one eye closed.

"Ohayo, Kankuro-kun," she smiled, looking up from the small pile of papers, "I'm fine, arigatou. You?"

"I'm here to give you a hand with that," he replied, glancing at the papers in her hands, "I figured you'd need help since you don't know anything about how things run here."

"Kankuro," Gaara addressed him as he placed a paper on the finished pile in a corner of his desk. He raised his gaze to his older brother passively before he took a paper from the larger pile. "Knock before coming in."

"Oh, sorry Gaara," Kankuro replied, turning to him and scratching the back of his head.

Asumi smiled to herself as she classified the papers she had in different piles. After that, she would have to archive them.

"Anyway, let me show you the different papers we have around here," Kankuro stated, turning back to Asumi.

He took the pile from her hands and pulled out several different papers. Some were job applications while others were finances and such. He told her where to place them, after which he began to help her classify the small pile on her desk.

"Kankuro-kun, I have an idea," Asumi said as her fingers stopped moving papers around her, "could I leave you with these? I'll work on another pile."

"Which one?" Kankuro asked, gazing up at her from his spot on the floor with a quizzical expression.

"That one," Asumi answered, casting a glance at one of the two large piles Gaara had on his desk.

"What will you do?" Kankuro asked again, frowning slightly.

What was the young girl thinking?

"You'll see," she smiled as she rose to her feet.

She walked over to Gaara's desk and, without disturbing him, took half of the pile she had gazed at a few moments earlier. She then settled herself comfortably on the floor and began classifying the papers at a speed she had not used before. Kankuro stared in amazement at the girl while she moved the sheets in different piles without stopping to read them once.

"How on Earth can you be so fast?" Kankuro asked, observing how the larger pile began to decrease.

"I have photo-memory so I tried to memorize the heading of the different documents to make the classifying process easier," Asumi answered without tearing her eyes away from the task she had at hand. "I use photo-memory whenever I see a landscape I can't paint right away. I try to remember how it looks like and then when I get home, I paint it."

It was an ability she was glad of having; it had proved to be useful during various missions. She could remember faces she had paid attention to once and she could also identify landscapes they had passed through. It was hard to get lost whenever she was around.

'And it's this ability that I'll be using during the mission,' Asumi thought as she unconsciously moistened her lips while dividing the larger pile, 'I can spy on the records and documents Suna has from now on. Maybe some of the information I gain by doing this will be of some use when I decide to kill Kazekage-sama. After all, I'm practically exploring Suna by doing all of this.'

The position she had been recommended to by the Tsuchikage had proved to be the very one she needed in order to do the assassination mission. She was close to the target and she had access to different files regarding the shinobi village. Orochimaru had been pleased when he heard the news; he couldn't have asked for anything better.

'Gomen nasai, Tsuchikage-sama,' Asumi thought sadly as she took the other half of the pile from Gaara's desk and began working with it, 'I have no choice…'

She worked in silence with the pile as Kankuro kept on archiving the papers Gaara had been done with. No one spoke for a few minutes. But then, out of nowhere, Kankuro asked something Asumi had not been expecting.

"So, how do you like Suna?" he asked as he placed some sheets on the top drawer of one of the archives.

Asumi contemplated the question and its answer while she worked. She needed to give him an answer in a point of view that did not incur into her artistic side. After all, most of the things and places she gazed at she looked at them with painter's eyes. When she was on a mission, this particular view of things was completely excluded from her mind. She could not afford any distractions in the middle of an assignment.

"Suna is…beautiful," she answered as she cocked her head to the right, her gaze far away, "it's very different from Iwa. The only thing I don't particularly enjoy is the temperature. Iwa is a windy place; Suna is hot."

Kankuro chuckled at that. "I figured you'd complain about the temperature. But you'll eventually get used to it."

The honey-brown eyed girl focused her gaze on the shinobi across from her before smiling yet again. That was the only answer she could give him for the moment. She'd not spent much time wandering around on her own to get to a detailed statement or two. The only place she had visited that morning alone was the post tower. She owed her elder sister a scroll explaining how things had gone for her during her first night.

After some minutes she finished classifying the other half in different piles. She presented them to Gaara, and quickly explained what she had done so he could understand. She guessed he had agreed with her idea because he did not complain or utter a word in return. She shrugged it off before turning back to work with Kankuro.

They both spent the next passing hours conversing in mild tones trying not to disturb the young Kazekage as he worked. To her delight, the paperwork seemed to have decreased considerably after she had presented the idea to the Kazekage. And also, she seemed to be getting along with the archives. The only exception to that were the various top drawers of such; she could barely reach the ones in the higher furniture.

"I'm off to eat lunch," Kankuro stated around eleven, "why don't the three of us go eat together? If we find Temari, then she can tag along."

"We're going to finish the pile," Gaara mumbled without retrieving his gaze from a paper resting on the desk.

Kankuro's eyes landed on a small pile, consisting of about fifty papers, stacked over the desk on Gaara's left. He was currently working on it.

"Then maybe next time," Kankuro replied, eyes flickering to Asumi as she archived a set of papers. "Later, Asumi."

"Bye, Kankuro-kun," the young kunoichi replied as she gazed at him over her left shoulder with a smile.

He nodded in return before walking out of the office silently, leaving Gaara and Asumi to work.

As the girl placed a medic-nin job application on a file, she wiped away the beads of sweat that trickled down her cheek. The office was hot, despite the fact that a window was open. Not even a slight breeze walked into the room. She sighed softly before moving away from the archive toward the door. She walked out as silently as possible and closed the door behind herself.

Gaara felt her presence slip away from the office, but he paid no attention to it. She _had_ to return, otherwise he was going to do something about it. But, as a secretary, she was allowed to move about the building without asking for his permission as long as she was working. So he guessed she would return soon.

About a minute later Asumi walked into the office carrying two bottles of cold water in hand. She placed one on Gaara's desk and took the other with herself. This caused him to gaze up from the paper he was studying. No one had ever done that to him, excluding his sister, unless he ordered for it.

He observed as she gazed down at the papers she had to archive before she began drinking from her bottle. He noted she drank half of it at once. She was thirsty. Then she began on archiving again.

He slowly opened the bottle and took a sip from it. Why had she done that?

Around thirty minutes later, when Asumi was finishing a job application pile, Gaara spoke up.

"Let's go," he said in an emotion-drained voice.

The young girl turned on her heel to find the young Kazekage moving toward the door. The pile he had been aiming to be done with was finished and was neatly placed to the corner of the finished work.

'I guess it's lunch time?' she thought, blinking.

He opened the door but stopped before walking out. He turned to gaze at her with a frown. Why wasn't she moving? Couldn't she see it was time to eat?

"Aren't you hungry?" he growled, fixing his eyes on her.

She blinked at him and then smiled. "Yes. Gomen."

Asumi walked around her desk toward the door, keeping her smile in place. She wasn't forcing it; for some reason she could not comprehend, he made her smile.

* * *

End of chapter. I hope you liked it. There's not much to say now, so I'll be leaving. Until next chapter!

_Please review and keep reading._


	5. Discord

**Red Kunai Bolts**

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing the story. I'm glad you guys like it. The differences between Asumi and Akemi will begin to show up in more outlines. I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. However, I do own Akemi, Asumi, the Amano clan, the _nagare shogai_, any other OCs that appear here and the plot.

**Chapter Five **

**Discord**

* * *

Akemi leaned gently against the white wall of the hospital with hands clasped behind her back while they waited for Tenten to come out of the room where she was receiving treatment. About five minutes had passed since they had arrived and settled themselves to wait. Gai and Lee had occupied some chairs directly across the room's door and were engaged in a conversation that included a sunset background, clenched fists, tears and shiny grins. Neji had opted to lean against the wall next to the chairs, directly across from Akemi. He had crossed his arms, closed his eyes and stayed in complete silence.

The silver haired kunoichi had not spoken a word to him after their personal incident on the training grounds. She had disliked it; the nerve of him doing such a thing when they barely even knew each other.

'I will make sure something like that does not happen again,' she thought, keeping her sapphire gaze on the floor.

She felt the touch of some eyes coming from somewhere in the corridor where she stood. She raised hers in the direction where she felt the gaze was coming from and met a pair of black orbs. They belonged to a tall and handsome medic-nin, who was walking their way with a record in hands. When her eyes made contact with his, he blushed lightly. And just as soon, her eyes narrowed slightly and she averted her gaze by looking back at the floor.

As a lady she had learned that it was important to honor her husband whether she liked him or not. If men gazed intently at her or blushed when her eyes touched him she had to quickly cut any connection between them. It would be shameful for a wife to pay attention to someone that was not her husband in any way that could be thought of as romantic. Even though Akemi had a little aversion toward her husband in terms of his arrogant personality, she was still a lady. And as a lady, she would pay him the respect he deserved as her companion.

The moment her eyes landed back on the floor, Neji's eyes snapped open and traveled over to the medic-nin that was approaching. He had felt him inspecting the young woman from across for some time now. Even though he had no attraction to her she was still his wife. It was disrespectful of a man to be gazing at her so intently. If he did not stop his behavior Neji would be forced to intervene in a different manner.

Akemi noted Neji was fixing a stare on the young man that was just a few feet away from them. Apparently, he had noticed what he was doing.

The medic-nin quickly looked away when he became aware of the look Neji was giving him. When he walked past them he bent his head while muttering a 'good afternoon' in general to which Gai, Lee and Akemi replied. The Hyuuga prodigy, in turn, followed him with his pale lavender gaze until he was gone. Then he cast his eyes on his wife.

The sapphire-eyed girl was looking at him, her deep eyes studying him from where she stood. It was as if she was waiting for him to say something…

"Ah, Tenten, you're finally out!" Gai exclaimed, rising from his chair as the girl walked out of the room, "let's go eat!"

The two Jounin tore their eyes from each other the moment the green-clad shinobi acknowledged the weapon mistress's presence. She seemed well, though a little tired. She attributed such a thing to hunger. So Gai and Lee announced they should hurry to eat lunch in case Tenten passed out. She sweat-dropped at the comment, but followed after them when they set off. Akemi and Neji followed suit, still without exchanging words among themselves.

-o-

"So, Akemi-san, what are your hobbies?" Lee asked after the five of them had ordered their food in the place they were visiting.

He was sitting between Neji and Gai on an all-men's bench since they had decided to leave the kunoichi one for themselves. He looked at the young girl with curiosity, wishing to know more about her. She looked like the type who didn't talk much so he was intent on making her speak.

"They are training, reading," she mused, gazing at him with a small smile, "and I used to sing and play the piano."

"Why don't you do that anymore?" he asked, earning a glare from Tenten, who sat across from him.

"I stopped singing several years ago," Akemi answered in a bit of a finishing tone while still keeping the eye contact, "and I stopped playing the piano when Mother died."

No one needed to know anything beyond that. She didn't want to discuss her personal life with strangers.

"What books do you like to read?" Lee asked, catching on Tenten's hint to change the subject.

"I read anything that piques my interest," Akemi answered just as a young woman came to serve them their drinks, "but I mostly read anatomy books."

"Anatomy books?" Tenten repeated after thanking the woman for serving tea.

"Yes," the silver haired kunoichi replied, also after giving her thanks, "we learn anatomy in order to have a better knowledge of how to use the _nagare shogai_ depending on what we are doing. It allows us to know where to make blows that have the consequences we need in battle, or where we should apply an electric discharge needed to help someone in surgery."

"Do you have a lot of family working in the Iwagakure hospital?" Gai asked after he had sipped some tea from his cup.

"About half my family works there," Akemi answered, smiling her little smile, "the hospital finds the _nagare shogai_ to be an useful ability, especially when they try to resuscitate a patient."

Gai chuckled. "I can imagine how many years it must have taken to have a good use of it. You need good chakra control to do that."

She nodded in reply before sipping her tea slowly, trying to savor the warm liquid.

"What about siblings?" Lee asked as Neji drank some tea beside him in silence.

"I have a younger sister," Akemi answered. At the thought of Asumi, she fully smiled. She wondered if the younger girl was doing well. She hoped to receive word from her soon.

"I take it you're fond of her?" Gai commented as Akemi picked her teacup again.

"She is my closest friend," the young kunoichi answered before touching her lips to the cup.

"Does the Amano clan share any physical trait in particular, like the Hyuuga clan does?" Lee asked as Akemi settled her cup back on the table.

Neji raised an eyebrow while turning to gaze at him. He had been listening to the conversation at hand but he had not expected his comrade to ask such a question, less of all use his family as an example. It was queer. But then again, Lee was a strange guy.

Akemi regarded the question in a rather humorous way, though she didn't express it. She understood he meant to ask if all Amano looked the way she did: strange, at least for him. She knew she was awkward to look at in Konoha. But in Iwa or anywhere else in the Earth Country, things were different for her or any Amano.

"We share various physical traits, although there is not one that is constant amongst ourselves. Not everyone has the same hair color or eye color, to put an example. But you can identify someone as an Amano for one of those traits. The Amano have either one of these hair colors: dark blue, silver or dark brown. As for the eye color, it's either one of these: honey-brown or dark brown," Akemi answered as a young man stopped by the table to deliver their food.

"What about your eye color?" Lee asked as the plates were set before them.

"I inherited them from my Mother," Akemi answered. She turned to the young man and smiled with gratitude. "Arigatou."

He told them to enjoy their lunch before he gave them a warm smile and retired to the kitchen. After that, Akemi's interrogation ceased and she was left to eat in peace. Gai and Lee engaged in another youthful conversation while the other three ninja ate in silence, each absorbed in their own thoughts.

'I still lack information about Neji,' Akemi thought as she swallowed some rice, 'I know of some of his abilities, but knowing doesn't help much when it comes to the battle. Witnessing the abilities in action is much more helpful. But when will I get the chance to see them? Will today be that day?'

Depending on what she saw she would make a final decision on how she would commit the assassination. She wasn't going to risk blowing her cover; she was in the perfect position to do the job.

An hour later the five shinobi found themselves back in the training ground taking a rest of several minutes before continuing their training. They needed to digest the food before doing exercise. About five minutes after they had arrived, Gai announced it was time to resume their task. Tenten and Lee followed his instructions to do a hundred push-ups while Neji and Akemi watched from below a cool tree shade.

The silver haired girl had chosen to stay put for the rest of the afternoon until it was time to return to the Hyuuga estate. True, she had not done much training but frankly she preferred doing it on her own. After all, she didn't need them to know of what she was capable of nor what she contained in her jutsu and combat arsenal. She had already showed them enough.

'I wonder why is Neji not training?' she thought as her eyes rested on Lee while he did the push-ups at a fast pace.

The Hyuuga prodigy had not moved an inch from his spot beside her on the soft grass. He had merely observed with a blank expression when his comrades began to move toward the clearing and resumed their training from earlier.

"Is something the matter?" Akemi asked without glancing at him.

"No," he stated arrogantly as Tenten and Lee began to spar. "Do you want to return?"

"No," Akemi stated, watching the sparring scene unfold, "I'm fine here."

After that short exchange, there was no other. Several minutes later, however, Neji rose to his feet and commenced his training.

Just as Akemi had decided, she stayed put in her spot for the rest of the afternoon while watching the training her companions were doing. She was able to witness Neji spar, but he did not show anything beyond simple use of Jyuuken. He didn't unleash any special technique as she hoped but at least she managed to gather some information. She was able to study how he used such fighting style and got Gai to explain how it worked. Plus, she got a hold of an important fact: he was _very_ strong. She had seen it in the way he fought. He had taken it easy. Perhaps he was stronger than what she had expected…

Hours later, Akemi bid farewell to her new acquaintances before she followed her husband back to the estate. As soon as they approached the front steps to the main house, he detained her with a curt statement.

"You could have evaded Tenten's attack," he stated as she removed her sandals.

He stood across from her sitting form, studying her expression with his pale lavender eyes. She did not deviate her eyes from the task she had at hand to emit her reply.

"She caught me off guard," she replied, grasping the shoes with one hand before rising to her feet. "Is there any particular reason why you are bringing this matter up?"

"Did you take pity on her?" he asked, scowling as he observed her.

"I'm not pitying anyone," Akemi answered with slight annoyance.

His expression and tone were beginning to get on her nerves.

'What is _wrong_ with him?' she thought as their eyes met.

She didn't flinch or quaver beneath his gaze; she met it straight on.

"Is there something you would like to tell me?" she stated, her expression hardening under the realization of what he was trying to do.

If he was trying to intimidate her or something of the nature it wasn't going to work anymore. He was beginning to rile her up with his behavior, something that was not good. She had a difficult temper.

"You're an arrogant kunoichi," he said rather coldly.

"Interesting how I've heard that before alongside a smirk," she snapped, glaring. "You are a fine one to talk, Neji."

"Am I?" he replied, matching her glare, "I take it you're used to speaking this way to people?"

"Only when they bring it out of me," Akemi retorted, clenching her sandals, "now, I'll leave you to your cynicism."

She whirled around before witnessing his reaction and strode toward her room with a scowl. The sooner she got away from him, the better.

'If the rest of the time I have left here incurs in a similar way as it did today then hell will ensue,' she thought, lips drawn together in a tight line as she approached her room.

When she arrived at her door, she quickly slid it open and shut herself in. She unceremoniously tossed her sandals on the shoe mat in one of the corners of her room before walking into the bathroom to wash her face. As she dried it off, someone knocked on the door. Instantly, she fixed a glare on it from where she stood. She knew who was at the other side.

"Leave me to myself," she said with chagrin as she gathered her short nightgown from a chest drawer.

"Open the door," Neji stated with his usual tone as Akemi placed her clothing in the bathroom.

"Get off," she told him, glaring at the door again as she went back into her room.

"Akemi, open the door," the Hyuuga prodigy stated coldly, glaring at it.

In a moment the door slid open quite roughly and Akemi stood before him, hair loose over her shoulders. She rested a slender hand on the door handle before turning her deep sapphire eyes on him to narrow them.

"What?" she snapped.

"Come outside," he told her, and Akemi's grip on the handle tightened.

'Is he talking with condescension to me?' she thought as he frowned at her, arms crossed.

"No," she snorted, meeting his eyes. "Don't come around to _order_ me after an argument."

She gave a hard pull to the door and shut it on his face before locking herself in the bathroom to bathe.

Neji stared at the closed door with narrowed eyes before he scowled. 'What a horrid temper for such a woman.'

* * *

End of chapter. I would like to explain something about the argument. Neji told Akemi she was arrogant because he considers her way of speaking and interacting with others that way. At least, he considered it that way during their lunchtime. Akemi told him he was a cynic because she pretty much guessed he was telling her those things because he was having issues over their differences in branches of their clans. :D

_Please review and keep reading._


	6. Personality

**Red Kunai Bolts**

Here's chapter six! Sorry it's a little late; I went off on a trip with my family. Anyway, I'll leave you to it. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. However, I do own Akemi, Asumi, the Amano clan, the _nagare shogai_, any OCs that appear here and the plot.

**Chapter Six **

**Personality**

* * *

Seeing as his secretary had been kind to him, Gaara decided to return the favor. She was new around the village and, even though he preferred dinning on his own or in the company of his siblings, he guessed it wasn't such a bad idea to have her dine with him. After all, what were the probabilities that she knew where to eat? He thought she had probably arrived the day before, settled herself in and gone straight to sleep afterwards. Which was precisely, more or less, what she had done.

Taking her to lunch was quite beneficial to him; he could _ensure_ she returned _early_ to work with the papers. She had somehow managed to halve the work and he wanted to keep it that way. That was another reason why he would take her; she was useful in the office.

"Follow me," he said monotonously as they walked outside.

The honey-brown eyed girl followed him down the path he turned onto without questioning his direction. She walked next to him but a little to the back, in case he turned another way. She wanted to be able to follow him easily.

Asumi kept quiet as they walked among the people. She'd figured the young Kazekage wasn't a talkative person so she had opted to stay in silence, in case someone speaking molested him. To prevent herself from bringing a conversation up she decided to gaze around as they walked. Perhaps she could find something that she wished to paint later?

The Suna inhabitants they encountered as they walked greeted Gaara with respect. Others greeted him with a smile and then eyed Asumi with curiosity. He would return the greetings with a slight nod or a word. Asumi would smile and greet them in return.

Gaara turned onto a small restaurant a few minutes afterwards. He walked in and left Asumi to follow. The young girl stepped inside the building and stood next to the young boy that had guided her. He seemed to be waiting for someone to sit them. After a quick sweep with her eyes around the place, Asumi found out why: it was crowded.

"Oh, Kazekage-sama, welcome!" a man in his late forties exclaimed, grinning at him as he came up, "a table for one?"

His grin vanished the moment his eyes landed on Asumi. A shocked expression took its place.

Asumi lightly tipped her head to the side and blinked. 'I know I'm awkward but this is…exaggerated…'

"For two?" the man offered after recovering. He turned his attention back to Gaara and looked at loss. Was the young girl next to him with him or not? And if she was, _how_ had she managed it?

"Two," Gaara stated as people began to look at them.

He thought about the man's expression. Was it so hard to believe that he would bring someone to eat lunch? He could do it if he wanted to.

"Of course!" the man managed to smile, "we happen to have a table. Please follow me."

He made his way toward a table next to an open window and allowed the pair to settle in. As soon as they took their seats facing each other, the man asked about their drinks. They ordered a cup of green tea each.

"I'll bring your tea soon," he said politely before going on to the kitchen.

'This is going to be uncomfortable,' Asumi thought when their attendant disappeared. 'I believe Kazekage-sama has no intention of talking.'

She was right; Gaara was not planning on beginning a conversation with his companion. However, if she decided to talk then he would answer with his usual short replies or simple gestures.

He noted she was peering out the window with wonder and he felt some curiosity as to what was causing such an expression on her face. He turned his head slightly toward the opening to see a small sand whirlwind traveling through the street and children running around it with delight. To their disappointment, the phenomenon faded when it came upon one of the buildings.

The sound of loud laughing coming from across the restaurant yanked them back to their current place. Their eyes traveled to the source of the noise and they landed on three men who were drinking from a sake bottle. Two more bottles were placed to a corner of the table, completely empty.

Gaara recognized them as shinobi from the village. They had a day off and, apparently, they seemed intent on wasting it away by drinking.

'What a waste of time,' Gaara thought as the attendant approached with their drinks.

He carefully placed them on the table, after which he took their order. After jotting the choices on a notepad, he returned to the kitchen.

Asumi took the cup in hands and carefully touched it to her lips. The tea was warm. As she settled the cup back on its correct place she felt several pairs of eyes on her.

'Must be the men from before,' she thought before turning her head to gaze outside again.

Soon enough she heard one of them calling her over; but she ignored him.

The young Kazekage began to observe the dark blue haired girl sitting across the moment one of the shinobi called her. She seemed oblivious to their intent on drawing her attention, but he knew she was well aware. He noticed, out of the corner of his eye, how one of the shinobi picked an empty bottle and threw it toward the young kunoichi. He expected that if she was as good as the Tsuchikage had said then she would be able to catch, or at least dodge, the flying object. He wanted to see how good were her reflexes.

Asumi heard the bottle coming her way. She turned away from the window, raised her hand and caught it. Then she placed it to a corner of their table before raising her eyebrows in some surprise.

"Good grief, if he wanted an excuse to come over he could have used something other than the bottle!" she said, glancing at the item, "what if it found someone else's head on the way?"

"Gomen nasai, the bottle slipped from my hand," a shinobi who had approached them apologized as he scratched the back of his head in what seemed to be embarrassment. "But you caught it!"

Asumi took notice of the pink hue on his cheeks, which indicated he was already drunk. She inwardly sighed.

'He's the second drunk today,' she thought as he took the bottle, 'let's just hope he's not as violent as the first one.'

"So, what's your name?" he asked, smiling down at Asumi.

He completely ignored Gaara. But the young Kazekage didn't allow it to bother him; he wanted to see how his secretary handled people. After all, secretaries needed to be good with them.

'Here he goes,' Asumi thought, gazing up at him.

"Asumi," she answered politely just as their food arrived at the table.

She hoped that when he saw they were going to eat he would give up on his attempts to hit on her but she had no luck; he remained glued to his spot.

"How about we go out tonight?" he asked, completely ignoring the fact that she was already eating.

"Arigatou, but no," she answered without lifting her eyes from her meal.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" he insisted, crouching beside her to be closer.

At this, Gaara frowned. He was already annoying him with his presence while he ate and now he didn't seem to be thinking of walking away. He wanted to eat without being molested. The shinobi had to go, _now_.

"No," Asumi stated, turning to gaze at him, "now please, I ask that you leave us to our food."

The shinobi seemed surprised by her answer, but then he smirked and leaned over her. Asumi leaned away with eyes narrowed. He stopped about three inches away from her face.

'What is he doing?!' she thought, outraged.

"Back off," Gaara growled with some irritation, "we're eating."

The shinobi turned his head toward the other side of the table and narrowed his eyes in surprise. "Kazekage-sama! I didn't see you!"

When he saw Gaara's glare he instantly drew away. He apologized to both, after which he retired to his table in embarrassment. The moment he walked away, Asumi released a soft sigh.

'I would have probably shoved him or something like that,' she thought as she turned her attention to the table, 'no one's ever come that close to me just to ask me out…'

To her embarrassment, she realized Gaara was staring at her with arms crossed. Instantly, she blushed.

"Gomen nasai," she muttered, rubbing the back of her neck and dropping her gaze.

After a moment, Gaara looked away and kept on eating. He had expected her to do something about the shinobi, but instead she had not done a single thing. She shouldn't need to rely on him for such things.

They ate in silence, neither lifting their eyes to look at the other. After some minutes, they were done. The check was called for and each paid for their food. Afterwards, they took their leave.

As Asumi followed the Kazekage in silence, her vision blurred. She had to blink several times before it finally returned to normal.

'It's hot…,' she thought as sweat started to trickle down her cheeks and back.

When they were halfway near their destination, she halted on her tracks. Sensing that he was not being followed anymore, Gaara turned to find the young kunoichi standing awkwardly before him. Her honey-brown eyes focused on his tall frame for a moment before her eyelids fluttered close and her legs gave away under her.

-o-

Asumi felt something refreshing pressed to her forehead before her mind registered three different voices coming from somewhere around. She opened her eyes but was forced to blink various times to sharpen her vision. The first person she saw was Kankuro, who was kneeling to the side of where she lay. He seemed to be having an argument with Temari, who was standing to her full height beside him with a stern look on her face. Gaara was nowhere to be seen.

'They haven't seen me yet…,' Asumi thought with a sweat-drop as the siblings kept on arguing about something she didn't comprehend.

"Temari, Kankuro, she's awake," Gaara's voice interjected from somewhere near her head.

The dark blue haired girl carefully threw her head back and saw the young Kazekage, standing to the head of the bench where she lay. His arms were crossed and an emotion-drained expression adorned his face. When her eyes touched him, his drifted down and rested on her.

"Asumi, you're awake!" Kankuro exclaimed, catching the girl's attention.

She moved her gaze away from Gaara, lay back comfortably on the bench, and gazed at Kankuro with a smile.

"What happened?" she asked as she pressed her slender fingers to her forehead.

They met with a cold wet cloth, neatly folded to the length of her forehead.

"You fainted," Kankuro explained as Asumi turned her head slightly to peer better at his face.

"Did you drink enough water this morning?" Temari asked sternly, placing a hand to her hip.

"Yes," Asumi answered as Kankuro drew away from her, "I drank more than usual."

She gently pulled the cloth away and tried to sit down just as Kankuro moved forward again. They accidentally ended smashing their foreheads against each other's.

"Oowww!" Asumi exclaimed, holding her hands to her brow and turning around on the bench, "my head hurts!"

"My head!" Kankuro exclaimed, shutting his eyes and holding his head between hands, "no wonder you're from Iwa, your head's as hard as a rock!"

At this, the honey-brown eyed girl turned to look at him with a strange expression. It was a mixture of pain, surprise and incredulity.

When Temari saw her, she held back a chuckle.

Kankuro, on the other hand, also stopped and looked at the younger girl with another strange expression. The moment both ninja saw each other's expression, they burst into laughter.

Gaara watched them, eyes slightly narrowed in some surprise. That had been strange.

Temari placed a hand to her forehead, shut her eyes and sighed. "Come on you two, we have to return to the office. Gaara has to work."

-o-

Asumi's thoughts wandered, while silently classifying a pile of papers in Gaara's office, to the scroll she had sent earlier that morning. It had been about an hour since they had arrived after her accident and she had been quick to start working again.

'I wonder how long will it take to get to Konoha…,' she thought as behind her, Kankuro dealt with the archives.

She wanted Akemi to get it soon; that way, she could know how her sister was doing. She was worried about her.

'Good thing we agreed to keep in contact,' she thought, rising to her feet with the papers in hand.

As she came upon Gaara's desk and placed them in the designated order, her mind replayed the content of the scroll:

_Dear Akemi-nee-chan,_

_How have you been? I've been well. I just recently settled myself in Suna and I must say it's beautiful. I have already seen several things I want to paint. But that's not important at the moment. I'm happy to tell you that Kazekage-sama has assigned me as his personal secretary and that I also got to keep my Jounin rank. I've also made a new friend: his name is Kankuro and he told me he is Kazekage-sama's elder brother. He's very nice. Well, I have to go to bed now, it's very late. I hope everything is well in Konoha with you! Please write soon!_

_Hugs,_

Amano Asumi

The Amano sisters had agreed to send a scroll to each other back and forth explaining how things were going for them and, more importantly, how were they doing. They had settled for a light language, in case someone picked the scroll and decided to read its contents. It would seem like a never-ending conversation between two people who deeply cared for each other, but hidden between the words was the message, which contained information on how the mission was going for either of them.

"Hey, Asumi," Kankuro called, quickly driving her out of her reverie, "how about I walk you home after work? I wouldn't want you to have an accident again and find yourself alone."

Asumi placed the piles she had picked from Gaara's desk on her own, and chuckled softly. "Sure, why not?"

"Alright!" Kankuro smirked before turning back to the archive.

The kunoichi took her seat, after which she grinned. Kankuro seemed like a fun person. She was glad that she had met him and that he had giving her an opportunity to be his friend.

"Maybe we can hang out sometime?" Kankuro offered after a moment as Asumi began to classify another pile.

The young girl tipped her head to the side lightly in thought before allowing her lips to curl in a grin. "That depends on where we're going, Kankuro-kun."

"Well, I still have no idea…," he admitted, ceasing his work to think for some minutes.

Asumi turned around on her chair, still keeping the grin, and said, "I'm sure you'll come up with something, Kankuro-kun."

The puppet master turned to gaze at her and smirked when he saw her expression. "Heh, I'm sure you're right."

She gave him a nod before turning back to work. After several minutes submerged in the papers, she became aware of the fact that the young Kazekage was gazing her way. Asumi raised her honey-brown orbs to meet his own and then gave him a smile. She thought she saw something flicker on his face when she did the gesture, but she wasn't able to confirm her suspicions because the Kazekage lowered his head back to the paperwork. She blinked.

'Strange…,' she thought, eyes drifting back to the task at hand.

She decided to shrug it off. There was no need to complicate herself over that.

'I wish things were different…,' Asumi thought as the realization of the position she was in dawned on her again, 'Akemi-nee-chan and I knew we would lose something on this mission. I guess it's humanity.'

* * *

End of chapter. It had a bit of more character development for Asumi. :D I hope you enjoyed it.

_Please review and keep reading._


	7. Of Flowers and Stutters

**Red Kunai Bolts**

Well, I've changed the updating days due to the approach of classes for me. The days I've chosen are supposed to be more accessible to me, seeing as I might prove to be busy. But I hope to update regularly since the story is already completely planned. I'm crossing my fingers so that I have enough free time to sit peacefully and write for the story. I'm really enjoying it.

A big shout out to those who read and review this story; thank you! I'm really glad that you like it. And now, here's the seventh chapter for you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. However, I do own Akemi, Asumi, the Amano clan, the _nagare shogai_, any OCs that appear here and the plot.

**Chapter Seven**

**Of Flowers and Stutters**

* * *

Akemi sat down on her bed with a slight frown creasing her forehead. Glancing darkly at the alarm clock, she reached out a slim hand and turned it off before it ran throughout the room. During her first waking minutes she wasn't much of a morning person. It was only after she'd taken a shower and prepared herself for the day that she got to acquire her usual demeanor.

She gently slipped out of the soft furniture and stretched. She'd had a disgusting evening the previous night; Neji had drained what little patience she had with arrogance and had forced her to lash out at him. It wasn't something she particularly liked to do, but seeing as he was being provocative she hadn't found it in herself to keep her lips sealed.

'I wonder how he will treat me this morning…,' she mused as she approached the closet. She pulled out a polished wooden box before placing it on the bed. 'I'm not expecting any sort of cordiality after last night. I'm merely curious as to how he will handle the situation.'

Her slender fingers traced the finely carved writings on the lid. Her name and the Amano clan symbol, a circle with a diagonal lightning bolt inside, met her fingertips. After observing the symbol with longing, she lifted the lid off and gazed at a beautiful light blue silk kimono. Her Grandfather had giving it to her, alongside another dozen or more kimonos, before her departure to the village. He'd made sure she had her usual wardrobe at her new home; but there was a slight change in it: the kimonos and any other garments she had would no longer bear the clan symbol on the back. The reason behind this was that she was married into another clan. As a member of a new family, it was her duty to honor it. Of course, she was and would always be an Amano, but now she was also a Hyuuga. She would respect such clan by not using the other family symbol even though Hiashi had stated she could.

'Since Hokage-sama did not send word the previous night it means I have a free day today as well,' Akemi thought as she drifted to the wooden chest pressed against one of the walls.

She pulled out some necessary clothing before making her way towards the bathroom. Twenty minutes later, the sapphire eyed kunoichi walked out of her chamber sporting what was her usual apparel besides the uniform: a kimono. Although usual in Konoha, the way that particular clothing article was being worn was unusual. Amano women, taught since childhood to wear them, followed a very rare tradition concerning them: as long as they were home they wore the kimono without the obi (sash), meaning the usually covered under robe was exposed. When they decided to go out, they retired to tie their obi according to the knot that belonged to their age. Different ages had different knots for obi.

Hiashi had said she could follow Amano clan traditions if she desired. He'd clearly established he would not impose any Hyuuga traditions on her. She was truly grateful for that; apart from the memories and several pictures she had, the traditions were the only other thing that kept her precious family alive in her mind.

As she had done during the previous days, she silently walked toward the dining room for breakfast. When she finally found herself standing in front of the double doors, she slid them open and gave the usual general greeting.

"Good morning," she greeted politely, stepping inside.

She slid the doors shut behind herself, after which she glided to the empty seat next to Hinata. The only ones dining at that moment were Hiashi, who sat at the head of the long table, Hanabi, who sat to his left, Hinata, who sat to his other side and Neji, who sat across from Akemi.

"Good morning, Akemi," Hiashi replied, picking up the steaming tea cup set for him.

Akemi knelt on the cushion just as a servant delivered her breakfast. It consisted of fried salted fish, a rice bowl and a steaming vegetable bowl. The young kunoichi thanked the female servant after she had finished pouring her a cup of tea. After that, she began to dig into the food.

"I take it Hokage-sama has not assigned you on a mission yet?" Hiashi commented, lifting his pale lavender eyes from his food to gaze at the silver haired girl.

"No," Akemi answered before picking some vegetables with her chopsticks, "she has not."

"And what are you planning for today?" he asked, watching her.

"I plan on walking around the village," Akemi answered, raising her sapphire orbs to rest them briefly on the clan leader, "unless you need me for something, Hiashi-sama?"

Hiashi shook his head gently. "I have no need of you. You might do as you wish."

No more words were exchanged during the rest of their time in the room. Once, Akemi felt a pair of eyes on her but she did not look up to meet them. She had a guess, however, to who they belonged to: they had to be Neji's.

He rose from his seat several minutes afterwards. He had already finished breakfast. He excused himself from the table, after which he made his way out. About a minute later, Akemi also announced she was finished and that she was retiring as well.

To her surprise, Neji was waiting for her outside. His expression was as serious as always and he gazed at her with eyes that pierced the soul. The sapphire eyed girl shut the doors behind her back like she had previously done before focusing on the young man standing across. Neji regarded her in silence for a moment, scrutinizing her expression. She seemed serious and collected like she usually was, which meant she could be open for a small conversation. That was convenient for the Hyuuga prodigy.

"I'm leaving on a mission," he stated flatly, unblinking.

"Today?" she asked, meeting his gaze, "shouldn't you be with your team already? You will be late."

"I waited to tell you," he replied coldly, keeping his face smooth.

Something he couldn't quite catch flickered on Akemi's face. Had it been surprise, perhaps?

"Oh," she said as he observed her, "then do well on your mission and come back safely."

A humorless smirk touched Neji's lips at his wife's remark. He had expected as much. Not that it mattered to him if she was concerned on his behalf or not; he had merely remained behind only to inform her of his departure. He had to be considerate about that for she was his wife. She had the right to know, of all people. As for their discussion the previous night, she seemed to have forgotten it. He left it behind; there was no need to waste time with something so unimportant.

He nodded stoically, after which he walked away toward the front stairs of the estate. Akemi followed. She stood in silence next to a thin wooden column, observing as he slipped his sandals on. She watched him swing his backpack over his shoulders and then walk away toward the gates without a glance back. For reasons unknown he came to a halt by the estate entrance before he turned to his side and bestowed her with a gaze. She was still standing in the spot where he'd left her, with a slender hand resting on the wooden column as she watched after him.

Neji felt awkward as the sight burned in his mind. It was the first time they parted ways since she had settled in the Hyuuga estate and their goodbye had not exactly been like the ones husbands and wives shared with each other. It had been distant, unconcerned and alien. It was the clear reflection of their relationship.

-o-

Akemi smoothed the front of her kimono with both hands before peering at her reflection on the mirror of the bathroom. Her fully clothed image met her eyes as her hands did the final accommodation to the obi. When she was satisfied on how comfortable she felt with it she stepped out of the bathroom into her silent bedroom. For a stray moment, her thoughts wandered to the Hyuuga prodigy and their uncaring departure several hours back. She had seen him off, just like a dutiful wife should, but she had not felt any worry for him. It was understandable for they barely knew each other. Plus, as the assassin she was, she could not have any feelings for her prey.

She pushed those thoughts out of her mind and settled for what she was to do next. She slipped a small money bag into one of the sleeves of her kimono, a folding fan between her waist and obi, and then took her wooden sandals to the stairs. She pushed her feet into them, lightly tapped their tip against the stoned pathway to ensure they were rightfully put and then parted to the streets of Konoha.

As she walked, people stared. She chose to ignore them, but couldn't help feeling a bit uncomfortable under their eyes. She guessed the fact that she was wearing a silk kimono with intricate designs of clouds in swirls and colorful maple trees didn't help to her unusual combination of hair and eye color. They weren't observing because she was pretty; they were observing because she was _strange_.

'I am still not used to being stared at,' she thought as she walked into the Yamanaka flower shop, 'in Iwa, Amano are common so I was never under anyone's curious eyes. In Oto no one paid attention to how I looked like so I never worried about it. But here…'

She expelled a soft sigh. Really, it was getting tiresome.

"A-Akemi-san, are you alright?" a soft shy voice addressed her from somewhere behind.

The silver haired kunoichi turned around to have her gaze land over Hinata, who held a lovely white lily in hands.

"I'm all right, Hinata-san," Akemi replied with a small smile, "arigatou for asking."

The younger girl shyly gazed down at her feet before looking up again and saying, "I-I'm on my way to the hospital to see a friend, w-would you like to come?"

Akemi considered the invitation. She truly had nothing else to do and the prospect of spending time with someone from her new family could be beneficial for her marriage. She needed to make good relations in order to set a stable foundation for the pact between the shinobi villages.

"Why not?" Akemi answered, giving Hinata another small smile.

"O-Okay," Hinata nodded, seemingly happier.

It turned out the Hyuuga girl had already paid for the flower, so Akemi only had to follow through the route she selected for the hospital. The stroll was silent. Akemi noted several times that Hinata parted her lips, apparently to begin a conversation, but just as soon she pressed them together again. The silver haired girl couldn't hide a full smile. Hinata reminded her of Asumi whenever she was debating herself against saying something.

"Do you l-like it here?" Hinata enquired, driving Akemi out of her small reverie.

The older girl nodded. "Yes, although I still miss Iwa."

She truly did; nothing could ever drive from her heart the love she felt for her birth village and all the things in it. They were irreplaceable.

"I-I hope you feel at home with us…," Hinata said ever so softly, lowering her gaze to the flower in her arms as they walked through the hospital doors.

"I do," Akemi replied, fully smiling, "the Hyuuga clan has been kind to me. I am grateful."

Hinata was quite different from the people she'd met through the past few days. She was shy, caring and soothing to be around. Akemi thought that, to a point, she could grow to like her.

"May I ask what do y-you think about N-Neji-nii-san?" Hinata asked quietly, leading Akemi down a dead end corridor.

The question caught Akemi off guard. So what did _she_ think about Neji?

'Aside from what I dislike,' Akemi thought as they approached a door to their right, 'I really do not know who I married…he is a mystery to me.'

"Truthfully, I wouldn't know what to say," she admitted when they stopped before the door, "I barely even know him, or don't know him at all. If I were to give an opinion on him I would prefer it to have a good foundation, seeing as I'm revealing my thoughts to someone who is part of his family."

Akemi would dislike it if someone said something horrid about anyone from her family, especially if she knew the person whom they were talking about well. Considering Hinata addressed Neji as her brother, she guessed he played a good role in her life. She didn't want to talk badly about him.

"I-I see…," Hinata said, placing a hand on the doorknob, "m-maybe I can ask you later…?"

Seeing there could be no harm in such a question, Akemi agreed. "Of course, Hinata-san."

"Y-You can call me Hinata," she said as she turned the knob and pushed the door open.

"And you can call me Akemi," she smiled while walking inside.

The expression seemed to have encouraged Hinata to feel more comfortable around her because she gave her a shy smile.

"Hi, Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed loudly from the bed near the window.

Hinata flushed, "h-hello, N-Naruto-kun…"

Akemi smirked the moment she saw the Hyuuga's reaction. 'She likes him. I wonder if he returns her feelings.'

Both girls approached the bed and stood to the foot of it to gaze at the blonde who sat there, arms and legs crossed. When he saw them, he grinned.

"You're the firsts to visit today," he said before his expression died to curiosity at Akemi's presence, "who are you?"

"She's A-Akemi-san, Neji-nii-san's wife," Hinata replied softly, avoiding Naruto's gaze when it rested on her.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot he was married!" Naruto grinned, scratching the back of his head, "my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm gonna become Hokage!"

"I am pleased to meet you, Naruto-kun," Akemi replied, smiling a little, "I hope you recover soon."

"I'm probably gonna walk out of here later," he said just as Hinata hurried over to the small flower vase on the table beside his bed. When he noted that she was placing the lily in the vase, he grinned again. "Thanks, Hinata!"

Her eyes narrowed slightly when she turned around and she blushed deeper. "I-It's nothing…"

"Are you sure you're feeling okay? You look all red in the face," Naruto observed, shutting his eyes and frowning.

Akemi gazed blankly at him. 'How…dense.'

He reached out a hand and pressed it to Hinata's forehead. "You seem alright. Maybe you have a concussion?"

Hinata's pale lavender orbs widened at the bare touch. Beads of sweat trickled down her left temple and her legs began to quiver. To prevent any damage from the shock, Akemi decided to intervene.

"She will be fine, she is simply flustered by the walk," she said, gliding over to Hinata and grasping her left arm gently, "perhaps if she takes a small rest the additional color will drain from her face."

"Then sit down, Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed, still keeping the frown, "there's space on the bed."

Akemi carefully led the young girl to the other end of the bed, where the empty spot awaited. She helped her sit, after which she released her and occupied her previous position at the foot of the medical furniture. Hinata, in turn, tried to recover from the impression plus refrain from fainting. It had been the third time Naruto had done that during the week, surprising her each time. She had fainted the past two times; she didn't want to faint a third one.

"You know, you're really strange," Naruto said suddenly, resting his blue orbs on Akemi, "I could spot you from a rooftop while you're standing around a lot of people."

The sapphire eyed girl gazed at him silently in return as Hinata turned her head to look at him with embarrassment. "N-Naruto-kun…"

'And blunt as well,' Akemi thought, inwardly raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, Hinata, don't you have to go out with Ino and Sakura for something today? I think you mentioned that yesterday…," Naruto said, scratching his cheek with an index finger and looking thoughtfully at the ceiling.

Hinata released a small sigh of relief at Naruto's sudden change of topic. His comment had been uncomfortable for her. She truly did not want Akemi to be offended by him, much less cause her to dislike either of them.

"I-I am. Right after I leave the h-hospital. I was wondering if you wanted to c-come, Akemi-san," Hinata answered, shyly gazing up at the older girl.

"I wouldn't want to impose, Hinata. I can walk back to the estate by myself while you meet with your friends," Akemi replied, lowering her deep gaze on her female companion.

"I-It's not a problem. I-I want you to…to come," Hinata said softly, twiddling her thumbs as she gazed down at her lap.

A small but gentle smile touched Akemi's lips before she finally complied. She appreciated the Hyuuga heir's attempts on establishing a connection between them so she would allow her. Hinata seemed like she could be a good friend.

-o-

She gently accommodated on the bed, drawing the blanket up to her chest. She had just recently taken a warm shower and she felt quite drowsy and refreshed. Hinata had taken her to meet her friends, Ino and Sakura, and together they had gone to Ichiraku ramen for a get-together. Tenten had not been able to attend, seeing as she was on a mission.

They had gotten along quite well; she was even invited for their next reunion.

'I was offered a chance to create new friendships, but I won't be able to keep them. After I finish my job, I must return to Oto. Everything will be lost. I wish I could be able to keep what I've acquired during my stay here but that will be impossible while I follow orders. And unfortunately, I have no other choice but to follow them,' Akemi thought as her eyes rested on the ceiling.

After allowing her mind to run blank for a few seconds, she decided it was time to sleep. She gently turned her head to the side, shut her eyes and drifted into a slumber.

* * *

End of chapter. I really hope you liked it. I also hope I kept Hinata and Naruto in character. There will be a lot more Neji in the next chapter for Akemi, so I can finally sate my hunger for those two being together. Next chapter goes for Suna and the Sand Siblings.

_Please review and keep reading._


	8. Of Smirks and Fans

**Red Kunai Bolts**

I'm trying to write as many chapters as I can before I start classes. Strangely enough, I happen to prefer writing over finishing the seventh Harry Potter book. I would have finished by the Monday the book was released, but I was too involved with the story and many other things. I'll stop ranting now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. However, I do own Akemi, Asumi, the Amano clan, the _nagare shogai_, any OCs that appear here and the plot.

**Chapter Eight**

**Of Smirks and Fans**

* * *

Asumi hastily washed the bowls she had used to serve breakfast. She wanted to be in the office before time. She left them to dry over a towel she had especially placed next to the sink and shot to the door. After she'd assured herself of the possession of the keys, she stepped out of her apartment and locked the door.

The stroll to work was brisk, which earned several curious glances she didn't notice; she was too focused on arriving early. Soon enough, the building loomed into view. She smiled with satisfaction as she walked inside.

Asumi greeted the secretary with a bright smile before proceeding upstairs to the Kazekage's office. She gently knocked on the door, after which she opened it to let herself in. Temari, Kankuro and Gaara turned their heads slightly to gaze at the newcomer. They were standing by the young Kazekage's desk, seemingly discussing something of importance. At the sight, Asumi saluted them.

"Ohayo!" she smiled, making her way to her desk.

She placed a water bottle on it before inspecting the large pile situated on one of its corners.

'I take it this is today's paperwork left here to be classified. I'll start on it right away,' she thought just as Kankuro tried to sneak up from behind.

However, the honey-brown eyed girl noted his approach. She looked at him over the shoulder with a smile before turning to face him.

"Do you need something, Kankuro-kun?" Asumi asked, causing him to smirk.

"Heh, I don't know why I thought you wouldn't spot me. Actually, just wanted to say goodbye," he answered, scratching the back of his neck.

Asumi gazed up at him, interest piqued by curiosity. Where was he off to that pushed him to bid farewell?

She couldn't help voicing her question. "May I know where are you going?"

"Gaara and I are off to a meeting with the Tsuchikage," Kankuro said, turning his head to gaze at Gaara, who seemed to be giving Temari curt instructions. "Temari's in charge today so you'll be working together. Don't worry about her happiness and bright smiles, she's always like that. If she bothers you, let me know."

For some reason, Asumi highly doubted Kankuro could do something about Temari. She had the strange feeling it was the other way around…Then she remembered he'd mentioned the Tsuchikage and her eyes lit up.

"You're going to see Tsuchikage-sama? I hope he's doing well!" she smiled brightly, "and I also hope you like Iwa."

As she said that, Gaara turned and gazed emotionlessly at Kankuro. The elder brother noticed this and said goodbye to Asumi yet again. It was time to go.

"Have a pleasant trip and return safely," she smiled at both as they approached the door.

Gaara didn't acknowledge neither the comment nor her presence in the office. He merely pulled the door open and walked outside with an emotion-drained face. Kankuro followed after nodding and smirking at Asumi. Then the door was shut.

The dark blue haired girl took her seat to begin the paper classification. When she began, Temari addressed her.

"Kankuro told me you put up an archiving system yesterday," she said, studying Asumi from where she sat.

The younger girl, already submerged between the sheets, answered slowly, "I tried to lessen all the papers in Kazekage-sama's desk."

"Well, it worked, but can you lower that pile?" Temari smirked, gazing pointedly at the block of papers on Asumi's desk.

"I'll bring you some piles in a minute or so, Temari-san," the young girl stated as her hands labored with several papers.

Just as Asumi had declared, Temari found the different classifications placed on the desk in the designated order at the designated time. She was slightly surprised; she now understood what Gaara had meant by "fast". She began to work, bored.

'Why don't I interrogate this girl? Maybe she'll amuse me,' Temari thought as she revised a job application. 'Let's see…'

"What do you do for fun?" she asked casually, not lifting her eyes from the paper at hand.

"I paint," Asumi answered simply, her eyes flickering to Temari.

"You paint?" Temari echoed, picking another paper, "what do you paint?"

"Just about anything," the other girl answered, gathering another set of piles to deliver them, "but I prefer landscapes. Although I really don't mind as long as I paint."

"Hm…," Temari said as Asumi accommodated the new stacks.

Something occurred to her and she smirked with delight. How would the girl react to it…? She hoped it was a reaction that entertained her because she was bored to death.

"So, why do you wear such short pants?" she smirked.

Asumi lightly tipped her head before answering, "because it prevents a reaction caused by my kekkei genkai from occurring. The constant friction of two materials causes static and, well…that's not exactly pleasant for someone with the clan ability…"

She wouldn't explain beyond that; no one needed to know about the weakness of the _nagare shogai_, especially someone close to her target. She wouldn't risk the valuable piece of information.

"So you mean you don't wear them just to be noticed?" Temari teased, smirking.

Asumi's eyes narrowed slightly and she blushed in embarrassment. "No! It's not like that! I don't like calling out attention, it makes me uncomfortable. I wear them for the reasons I gave you."

She rubbed the back of her neck as she said this, a habit she had acquired from one of her cousins and was never able to suppress.

'Why is she asking me that?' Asumi thought with embarrassment as she returned to her desk.

"And here I thought you wanted to get a date with someone. But I guess those are valid reasons," Temari commented, amused.

Asumi was entertaining her; and what she liked about the fact was that she wasn't being avoided because of her attitude. Maybe what Kankuro had said about Asumi was true? That she could be a good friend?

'Should I give it a try?' Temari mused, finally finishing a small pile.

She finally decided to study her during the day. At the end she would have a decision.

Several hours later, Asumi found herself with less than half of the whole pile on her desk to work with. Somehow, hers and Temari's combined effort had been fruitful. If they managed to keep the pace they could finish the paperwork early and leave; that is, _if_ going home early was possible. Asumi hoped that was true; she wanted to return home to her empty canvases and fill them.

"It's lunchtime, let's go," Temari announced after gazing at the clock hanging on the wall.

Asumi nodded to show she had heard and placed the papers she had in hands back on the desk. Afterwards, she rose to exit the office. Temari stopped her on the way out.

"How about we go eat lunch together? Since we'll finish eating about the same time we can return early and finish the paperwork. After that we can just go home early," she told Asumi as they stopped by the door.

Asumi smiled. "Returning home early sounds great."

"Then let's get going," Temari stated, opening the door to let themselves out.

-o-

"So you use electricity? Interesting," Temari commented as they ate.

They were sitting in a booth next to a window, quite like the one Asumi had sat in with Gaara the previous day. However, the kunoichi were dining at another place, one that was less crowded and contained no drunken men.

"Yes," Asumi nodded after drinking some green tea, "it's rather difficult when you start training, but then you get the hang of it and everything is fine."

"Well, my brothers and I use different…techniques, let's say, to fight," Temari replied after she had had some vegetables, "Kankuro is a puppet master, Gaara uses sand and I use my fan."

She gazed at the fan resting next to her before placing a hand over it fondly. Asumi smiled.

"That's unusual. Families tend to have specific techniques they're experts on," she said as Temari returned to her food.

"We haven't exactly been a functional family," Temari responded in a sort of finishing tone.

Asumi knew to drop the subject; she recognized the tone as the one Akemi used whenever someone asked what she and her younger sister had spent doing the last five and seven years. She decided to bring up another topic.

"Is Kankuro-kun as nice as he acts with me?" she quizzed, gazing at the older girl as she lowered her cup.

Temari looked her way and a smirk instantly occupied her lips. "He's lazy and complains a lot but he's a good guy. Although he's a bit of a pervert so watch out."

Asumi chuckled after she swallowed a mouthful of rice. "At first impression he doesn't seem like it."

"Oh, but he is," Temari replied, keeping the smirk in place.

"What about Kazekage-sama? Is he as quiet as he seems?" Asumi asked, picking the tea cup again.

"He's not very talkative but he worries for everyone in the village," Temari answered, lowering her eyes to her partially empty ramen bowl.

Asumi had the impression she wanted to add something but decided against it. However, she wasn't very sure, so she decided not to press on.

"Are you interested in Gaara?" the older kunoichi asked flatly, gazing seriously at Asumi from her side of the table.

'Here I go, let's hope I look as convincing as Orochimaru-san says I do,' the honey-brown eyed girl thought.

A confused expression clouded Asumi's face the moment she had taken in what her companion had uttered.

"Interested? What do you mean?" she said, sounding confused.

"Do you like him?" Temari asked, raising an eyebrow.

"How can I like someone I don't know, Temari-san? I've barely heard Kazekage-sama say a word to me. With all honesty, I prefer to spend my time painting home rather than going around chasing boys," she answered truthfully.

She _was_ interested in Gaara but not in the way Temari had suggested. So, to make her point true, she added the bit of information of staying home painting. She truly did prefer a canvas and some paintbrushes over a man.

Temari seemed to ponder over her expression and what she'd said for some moments. After a few seconds, another smirk adorned her lips.

"That's odd, Asumi-chan; particularly because many girls in this village seem to run after Gaara. It's nice to know his secretary isn't one of them," she replied.

'Gomen nasai, Temari-san. I don't like lying but…,' Asumi thought, a hint of sadness tugging at her heart.

After some time, both girls had finished dining so they paid for the food and headed back to the office. They chatted about minimal things along the way, seemingly getting along. As soon as they arrived at work, they began earnestly to try and finish it. Luckily for them, not many papers had been dropped off since they had set out for lunch.

Approximately at three in the afternoon, Asumi and Temari took a pleased look around the Kazekage's office. There wasn't a single paper neither on his desk nor on his secretary's; paperwork was finished.

"Let's go, before more papers start arriving," Temari said, quickly approaching the door.

Asumi grinned after her before following suit. Temari seemed as fun as Kankuro was.

-o-

The paintbrush in her right hand lightly caressed the cherry blossom tree plastered on the canvas. She did the finishing touches to it before finally admiring the painting. A lovely young woman clad in an elaborate kimono stood next to the tree, holding hands with two little boys dressed in haori and hakama pants. Behind them, several colorful flowers and bushes stood at the foot of a wall, above which a yellow, pink and purple sunset was set. The woman was smiling softly while the two boys looked rather tired.

'I think I'll send this back home. I'm sure Auntie or Uncle would like to have it,' Asumi thought, smiling softly at the painting, 'I miss them…'

She dismounted her tall stool, after which she began to rinse the brushes she'd used. Memories of her day suddenly flooded her mind. She'd extracted important information for the mission from Temari. She now knew what the kunoichi and Kankuro used to fight and, even though it wouldn't be the same as witnessing them in action, she decided upon doing research on puppets in battle and the uses of fans. As for Gaara, she already knew what he was capable of.

It was highly convenient for her to know about Gaara's siblings; after all, if something happened to him they would surely be the firsts to respond. She had to be prepared for when she carried on the mission.

'I can't risk being caught, otherwise Iwa would be blamed,' Asumi thought as she made her way to the kitchen, 'I have to be prepared, careful and swift.'

She began to arrange dinner. Now she only needed a little more time around the young Kazekage to see if she could figure something more out of him before making the devastating move against his life. After that, she would flee and let hell consume her in Orochimaru's hands.

* * *

End of chapter. I hope it wasn't boring. The full chapter interactions start from the next chapter onward! I'm pleased to be starting to write them; it will be nice to put both couples together…not romantically involved yet.

_Please review and keep reading._


	9. Dutiful

**Red Kunai Bolts**

I began classes so updates depend on how much work I've got to do. Once I get to write, I'll try to write many chapters ahead so that I can update regularly. But I'm not sure about that so I can't really guarantee it. Anyway, here's the chapter, and the beginning of nice, long interactions between the characters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. However, I do own Akemi, Asumi, the Amano clan, any OCs that appear here, the _nagare shogai_ and the plot.

**Chapter Nine**

**Dutiful**

* * *

She brushed her long strands of silver hair gently, studying her reflection on the mirror across. She seemed wide awake as if she'd risen from bed several hours back.

Tsunade had not send word the previous day either so she had another free one. She was already tiring from the lack of missions; she yearned for something that diverted her from the task Orochimaru had assigned. Eventually she would have to execute it but she needn't think about it every time she saw a Hyuuga. Truly, it was getting irritating.

A hurried knock stroked the chamber door just as she finished putting her hair up with the golden comb that matched the design of the silk kimono she wore. Her deep sapphire eyes touched the shadow reflected on the sliding door before she allowed entrance. A servant woman, quite out of breath, entered the room and bowed.

"Good morning, Akemi-sama," she greeted, trying not to pant, "I have urgent news."

"Good morning. Do sit down, you look tired," Akemi replied, lightly turning on the stool of her dressing table. She gestured to the bed, and then asked, "what is it?"

The woman remained standing, but quickly answered the question. "It's Neji-san, Akemi-sama. He has returned but he's been interned in the hospital. He's wounded."

Akemi's eyes narrowed slightly and she swiftly rose. As his wife, she had to go see him.

'At least he returned; it would not be good for me to have his fallen body lost someplace in either of the countries. How am I to prove he is dead?' she thought, grabbing the blue-turquoise obi from the bed.

"When did he arrive?" she asked, raising her gaze to rest it on the lady.

"About ten minutes ago; his Sensei dropped by to give the news," the woman answered as she began to work on tying the obi to the girl's waist.

"A-Akemi-san," Hinata's voice said from the doorway, "d-did you hear about Neji-nii-san?"

Akemi nodded while she observed the kunoichi. "Yes. Are you on your way?"

Hinata nodded timidly. "Yes. I'll wait for you."

"All done, Akemi-sama," the servant said, taking a few steps back.

Akemi turned to face her and smiled gratefully, "arigatou."

She whirled back around and proceeded to the door. On her way, she picked the wooden sandals placed on the shoe mat by the doorway. As soon as she met with the lavender eyed girl, they sped toward the pathway outside.

Akemi slipped her feet into the shoes, hit their tips against the stone to make sure they were rightfully in place and followed Hinata to the hospital. They almost broke into a run when they saw the amount of people on the street but the inhabitants in Konoha seemed to move out of their way so they decided against it.

Several minutes later, the kunoichi found themselves standing before the reception desk of the hospital asking for Neji Hyuuga's room number. The nurse was quick to answer and both girls made their way toward the chamber swiftly. When they approached their destination they noted Gai was there. He was leaning against the wall opposite of Neji's room in deep contemplation of something.

"Gai-sensei," Akemi addressed him as she and Hinata halted, "is something the matter?"

He instantly granted them his attention the moment Akemi's inquiry touched his ears.

"Oh, Akemi, Hinata-chan! Gomen nasai for what happened to Neji, it's my entire fault!" he cried, rivers of tears flowing down his cheeks, "I'll run a hundred and twenty laps around Konoha while carrying a large, heavy boulder as a punishment!"

"Gai-sensei, I would like to know what happened," Akemi stated after finally accepting the exaggerated apology.

The green clad Jounin insisted so much upon it that she had no choice but to comply to the "run around" part of the request.

"I-I'll go in first then…," Hinata said quietly, after which she slipped inside.

"I fell into a tight spot and he came to help…after protecting his comrades from various terrible attacks. He got injured when he came to me," Gai explained, lowering his head. "I apologize. It's not easy to have your students all in the hospital."

Akemi's eyes widened slightly yet again. "Are Tenten-san and Lee-san all right?"

"They should be after a few days," Gai answered, raising his head, "I won't keep you anymore; Neji needs you."

"Arigatou," the girl nodded.

She gently turned and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, she walked in.

Neji lay unconscious on the bed, covered with a blanket up to the lower half of his chest. One arm was draped over his stomach, unscathed, while the other lay beside him bandaged up to the elbow. His forehead was also bandaged, but only to cover the seal.

'He must have other injuries under his clothing,' Akemi thought as she slowly approached the patient.

She came to stand next to a silent Hinata, who gazed worriedly at her cousin.

"I will stay," Akemi declared after a pause, grasping the girl's attention, "I will stay until he awakens."

"Y-You don't have to…," Hinata replied softly, gazing up at the older girl with the same softness of her tone, "I-I can stay for the day, Akemi-san…"

But Akemi shook her head in denial. "I should stay; it is my duty. But I also want to do so."

The last part of her statement was not true; she truly had no desire to stay with the Hyuuga prodigy. But as his wife she would stay whether she liked it or not.

"W-Will you stay from now on, then?" Hinata enquired, turning her eyes back to Neji.

"Yes," Akemi stated as she scrutinized her husband's complexion.

He seemed rather pale; perhaps it was from the loss of blood?

"Then I-I'll go and get us some breakfast," the Hyuuga heir said, glancing at Akemi, "w-we didn't have anything before coming…"

The silver haired kunoichi met Hinata's pale lavender orbs. She noted the gentleness in them as she made the suggestion. She seemed to truly want to do as she'd said; the effort was genuine.

Akemi fully smiled. "Arigatou, Hinata."

The younger girl nodded with a shy smile before retiring in search of food. Akemi was left to watch over Neji's slumber.

She observed him for another few minutes without moving. She dared not touch him; she wouldn't appreciate someone unknown touching her when she lay injured.

'What exactly is his condition?' she thought, gazing around the private room.

Her deep gaze fell upon a lone chair occupying a far away corner. She glided toward it, carefully picked it up and brought it back to where she stood. After setting it down, she slid into it to resume her vigil.

'If we'd been somewhere other than this place I could have assassinated him already. But doing so here and now would be obvious. I am the only one in here and I highly doubt someone would truly believe I was taken down, immobilized and unable to detain intruders from bringing an end to his life. This is not the time or place,' she thought, resting her gaze on Neji's face.

A short silence followed soon interrupted by someone bursting through the door. Akemi turned her eyes in its direction to have them land over Naruto, who looked somewhat agitated.

"Neji!" he exclaimed loudly, causing her to almost cringe.

"Naruto-kun, please keep your voice down," she said as he advanced inside. "And good morning."

"Oh, hi Akemi-chan, gomen. How is he doing?" Naruto asked, taking position beside the young girl.

"I wouldn't know. However, it can't be critical, seeing as he is not wearing an oxygen mask and visits are not limited," the kunoichi answered, returning her eyes to her husband.

There was a soft knock on the door and Hinata walked in carrying a medium sized paper bag. "I b-brought fruits, Akemi-san…"

She trailed off as soon as she noticed Naruto. A slight blush swiftly adorned her cheeks.

"Oh hey, Hinata!" Naruto grinned, raising an arm as a salute.

"N-Naruto-kun…," she said shyly, slowly walking over.

She managed a small, shy smile for him before turning to Akemi. "W-What would you like, Akemi-san…?"

"Anything you wish to give me," Akemi fully smiled, "I eat just about anything."

Hinata nodded, after which she pushed a hand into the bag and rummaged around. A few seconds later she pulled out two shiny red apples. She offered them to the silver haired girl.

"Arigatou," Akemi nodded, taking them.

She studied them for a moment before bitting into one and handing the other to Naruto. He seemed surprised, but nevertheless he took it.

"Thanks," he smiled.

-o-

Akemi spent the rest of the day in Hinata and Naruto's company. They conversed about various things, shared anecdotes and ate together. Most of the time, Akemi listened. She didn't mind doing so, however; the younger ninjas were entertaining. Twice, a nurse entered to check on the patient, who remained unconscious. The first time she did Naruto assaulted her with questions. It turned out that Neji had somehow been poisoned. But she assured them the fatal substance had been removed and that an antidote had been administered. She explained he had injuries in his left arm, chest and right leg but they weren't grave. Though, she said he would be weak for some time. Around seven thirty at night, Hinata and Naruto took their leave. The medics had gone by announcing visits were over. Akemi detained the nin by the room and informed her decision to stay. The nurse complied, adding that the hospital could not provide anything for her during the stay.

The silver haired kunoichi watched over her husband's sleep during the following hours until she finally decided she should rest. She turned the lights off, pulled the chair closer to the edge of the bed, folded her arms on it and rested her head on them. After she'd finally found a comfortable position to sleep in, she drifted into a dreamless slumber.

The feel of something soft against his back was the first thing that came to mind. Then he felt a sting on his left arm and something like a blanket covering him. He frowned slightly before opening his eyes. Darkness met his pale lavender orbs. With a quick look around he realized he was in the hospital. Furthermore, he noticed Akemi was fast asleep on a chair beside him.

'Has she been here during my reclusion?' he thought, resting his gaze on her slender frame.

Silver hair cascaded to her waist and fell over her shoulders like a curtain. Kimono sleeves rested beside his injured arm, which caused him to assume she was clad in one.

Strangely enough she had not awakened. He wondered if she would…

He carefully removed his right arm from where it rested to place it on the bed. At the movement, Akemi raised her head and gazed at him. Their eyes found each other's in the shadows. Without either breaking the contact, they began to shift on the furniture. The kunoichi straightened and ran a hand through her soft mane to push it away from the face. The Hyuuga prodigy, on the other hand, gathered strength and tried to push himself to a sitting position. As soon as he began to rise a pair of slender hands shot toward him and stopped his ascension. He was slightly surprised, but he didn't show it.

"You should lay back again or you might hurt yourself," she said, a sleepy tone etched to her voice.

"I'll be fine," he stated coldly as his usual expression took on his face.

Her hands didn't yield. "Please, lay back. The sooner you do so, the sooner I can have a medic-nin come see you."

"I can sit and wait," he replied arrogantly, gently grabbing her wrists to try and pry her fingers from his shoulders.

Irritation crossed Akemi's face and she was forced to keep her voice as calm as possible. What kind of wife would yell at her husband while he was a convalescent in a hospital?

"Don't _force_ me to disable your spinal cord just to make you lay back," she said, voice guarded.

Neji's fingers tightened around her slim wrists and tried to pull them away without the desired results. They would not move a centimeter.

"It's useless; you still lack strength," she stated, clearly irritated.

He scowled and, without another word, lay back with her assistance.

"I will get a medic," she told him, rising from the chair, "when I return, I _hope_ you are still lying in bed."

Completely ignoring Neji's narrowed eyes at her small threat she slipped out of the dark room into the lighted corridor. It took her several seconds to adjust to the light but when she had, she proceeded to find a medic-nin. She directed herself to a nearby counter and instantly met with one. She explained the situation at hand, after which she led the older woman to the patient. When they stepped inside room, they turned the lights on.

Neji shut his eyes and frowned slightly at the brightness that pressed on his eyelids. By the time he had adjusted to the luminosity, the medic was already doing a quick checkup to his body.

"Let's get you sitting so I can change your bandages and examine the wounds," she said, helping him rise.

"Should I exit?" Akemi asked from beside the door.

"Only if Hyuuga-san wishes for you to do so," the female medic-nin answered while she helped Neji remove his shirt.

He placed it to one of the empty spots beside him and looked over the shoulder of the nurse at Akemi. She was gently leaning against the wall with hands clasped behind her back while observing the procedure. When his eyes touched her, a questioning eyebrow rose up her forehead.

"I'm almost done, Hyuuga-san," the woman commented, causing Neji to realize he'd been gazing at his wife without paying attention to the surroundings.

"When will he be released?" Akemi enquired, observing as the medic helped the Hyuuga prodigy slip his shirt on.

"Well, it depends on him," she answered, smiling at her patient, "his evaluation shows he's doing much better so if Hyuuga-san promises not to train for some days he might be released later today. If not, then he will be released tomorrow evening."

"I will care for him," the silver haired girl stated, gazing at the woman.

"In that case, you'll be able to ask for the check out after noon, but you have to make sure he takes his medicine and rests," she replied, turning to Akemi.

"I will," Akemi nodded as the medic approached.

"Well then, have a pleasant sleep," the woman smiled before walking out.

"You don't have to trouble yourself," Neji said stoically, resting his pale lavender eyes on her again.

He wondered about what she'd told the medic. Would she truly take care of him?

"It is no trouble," she replied, gliding toward the chair, "now, it's two in the morning and you need rest. I will help you down to the bed so you may sleep."

She gently rounded his shoulders with her thin arms before carefully lowering him to his back. Afterwards, she drifted toward the light switch.

He watched her turn the lights out, after which she returned to his side. However, when she settled in the chair she did not accommodate herself as she had before awakening.

"Won't you sleep?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Not yet," she answered, placing her sapphire orbs on him. "I will do so after I make sure you are sleeping."

Things were not exactly working out for both. Akemi had agreed to take care of him but there was little or no understanding among them. They had to do something about it before they drove each other crazy. They needed to create communication.

"I will sleep after we have a short discussion," he stated, turning his head to gaze at the white ceiling. "If we are to spend the rest of our lives together we need to communicate."

"Which is something we are not currently doing," Akemi added, still observing him.

Neji shut his eyes briefly and nodded. He felt besides himself saying such things but since she didn't seem like she would voice them he decided to do so.

She sighed. Considering the options they had at hand, the best one was to ask questions to try and reach an understanding and knowing level. She proposed this unwillingly, suggesting they ask a question in turn until they tired or reached a point where they were satisfied with the new knowledge. Neji had no choice but to accept. It was the only way. Turning back to face her, he bid her to begin.

'Let's see…,' she mused, trying to pick several questions.

What they were about to do was not important but seeing as she had to pretend she would have to pick relevant questions. She decided to begin with a basic one.

"When is your birthday?" she asked, leaning back on the seat.

"July third," he answered, glancing at her from the corners of his eyes. "When is yours?"

"October eighth," she responded, her sapphire eyes drifting toward the window.

"Ah," Neji said, turning his face toward her, "that was last week."

Akemi nodded, seemingly distracted. "Is there something in particular you don't eat?"

"Pumpkin and excessively spicy food," he answered curtly, glancing back at the ceiling, "what is your favorite flower?"

"I like roses because they remind me of Mother," Akemi responded, eyes returning to her husband, "what do you do in your free time?"

"Train," Neji answered, still absorbed by the ceiling, "what is important for you?"

"My family and village," Akemi stated, locking her eyes on him, "what do you dislike?"

"Fate," he stated flatly, a frown crossing his brow.

'And the curse seal as well,' he thought as the expression vanished and he turned back toward Akemi. 'But she has no need to know about it.'

"What do _you_ dislike?" he echoed, meeting her sapphire orbs.

"Anything that harms or threatens my family and arrogance," she answered, "may we cease? You need to rest and I am beginning to tire."

Neji scrutinized her face to find weariness caressing it. He didn't feel the same way but nevertheless he complied to her request. He was, after all, a gentleman.

Akemi gently accommodated the same way she had done before the Hyuuga prodigy had returned to consciousness and soon after fell asleep. Neji remained awake for several minutes after she'd surrendered to tiredness, blankly observing her. At last he decided he should also sleep so he closed his eyes and allowed obscurity to embrace him.

-o-

"Mother died when I was nine years old," the silver haired girl told Neji while they walked side by side down a street.

The Hyuuga prodigy had already checked out of the hospital and gone home. He'd only spent thirty minutes in his room before he decided it was time to do some exercise as one of the medics had advised him. After hearing that and suspecting the type of exercise Neji wished to perform had nothing to do with walking, Akemi decided to invite him for a stroll around the village while she took care of a matter she'd been postponing for several days. He'd not said anything when she'd made the offer, but merely raised an eyebrow. In slight annoyance at his arrogance, the young kunoichi pushed a clear box containing a green soccer ball she'd been carrying into his hands so he would carry it. She then slowly walked away, expecting him to follow.

Now they found themselves on the way to the mail tower, resuming the conversation they'd shared earlier that morning.

"How old were you when you graduated from the Ninja Academy?" Akemi asked as they angled toward the tower's entrance.

"Twelve," he answered simply, allowing her to walk inside first.

"Good afternoon," she greeted the young man in the counter as she came up, "I would like to send a package."

"Good afternoon, miss," the man smiled welcomingly, "may I take a look at it?"

Neji placed the box on the counter and observed as the man inspected it.

"Very well, where would you like to send it to?" he replied, gazing at Akemi.

"Iwagakure," she responded as the man searched for another container.

Neji assumed it was a gift for the Amano children. He wondered if they would be delighted when the package arrived and they saw what it enclosed. Not that it mattered to him.

The young man placed a stamp on the new box, sealed it after putting its contents inside and handed it to Akemi with a writing implement, "please write the address."

The girl nodded, after which she scribbled what he'd asked for on the top. Afterwards, she returned it.

"Anything else?" he asked, placing the package on a corner.

"I would like to know if there is any mail for me," Akemi answered.

"What's your name?" the young man asked, peering curiously at her and then at Neji.

He'd never seen the Hyuuga prodigy, or any Hyuuga at all, walk into the mail tower. The clan had a servant who would come and pick anything that arrived for the family.

"Hyuuga Akemi," she responded.

Neji was slightly surprised at what she'd said but he didn't show it; he kept his expression impassive. He remembered why she was using his last name: the servant who recovered the mail had to take hers as well and the only way that would be possible was if she used the Hyuuga name.

The man nodded, after which he retired to a back room. In a minute or so he returned with a rather thick scroll.

"This is for you, Hyuuga-san," the man told her as he placed it on the counter.

The sapphire eyed girl took the scroll before examining the handwriting on its surface. She smiled when she recognized it as Asumi's.

'I've been expecting this,' she thought, putting the scroll inside one of the sleeves of her kimono.

"Arigatou," she told the young man, smiling a little.

The man returned the gesture with a beam before bidding the couple farewell.

An hour after they'd visited the mail tower, Neji and Akemi returned to the Hyuuga estate. They had long since finished the pending discussion and had resumed the walk in deep silence. When they arrived a ninja awaited them by the stairs; Hinata was with him. As soon as he saw them he approached.

"Akemi," the Jounin addressed her, nodding as a greeting, "Hokage-sama wants you to report to her office; she has a mission for you."

The kunoichi nodded, after which the other ninja disappeared. She noted Neji gazing at her from the corner of her eyes. She turned to face him.

"Aren't you going?" Neji questioned arrogantly, turning to his wife, "Tsunade-sama is waiting."

* * *

End of chapter. This one was really long. I hope you enjoyed it and that it didn't tire you. Next chapter goes for Gaara-sama and features something…interesting.

_Please review and keep reading._


	10. Attack

**Red Kunai Bolts**

I'm excited about this chapter, but I won't spoil. Thank you everyone for your continuous support. I'm very grateful.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. However, I do own Akemi, Asumi, the Amano clan, the _nagare shogai_, any OCs that appear here and the plot. Enjoy.

**Chapter Ten**

**Attack**

* * *

"Kankuro and Gaara should be here in a couple of hours," Temari commented as she gazed at the young girl sitting beside her.

She'd made Asumi move from her desk to the Kazekage's so they could talk without raising their voices and causing everyone outside to hear them. Asumi had gladly accepted, swiftly moving her materials to the spot Temari had offered on the crowded desk.

The blond kunoichi stole a glance at the clock on the wall; it read four thirty in the afternoon. She calculated her siblings would reach Suna around six thirty. With the amount of work she and the honey-brown eyed girl had, they would probably still be in the office by the time the ninja arrived.

"I think we'll be here too," Asumi added while she refilled the different piles Temari was working with.

Temari sighed wearily. "I hope not."

Two hours later the kunoichi were still sitting at the desk working with the daily papers; they had managed to halve the work during that period. When Temari was finally getting to her ill humor the door opened to reveal Gaara, who walked inside with an expressionless face. He stopped on his tracks as soon as he noticed the two young girls working on the same desk.

"Welcome back," Temari smirked, rising from the chair, "work's all yours. I'm tired."

She helped Asumi gather the necessary paperwork before moving it to her own desk. Afterwards, she took her leave.

Gaara occupied his chair just as Asumi settled in hers without uttering a single word. He assumed Temari had asked his secretary to sit with her, otherwise she wouldn't have moved. But now she was back in her place.

'I wonder if he's angry at me…,' Asumi thought as she classified several papers.

She shrugged it off; there was nothing she could do about it.

"The Tsuchikage sends greetings to you…," Gaara muttered, causing Asumi to look up from work with minor surprise.

She hadn't expected him to talk so the statement amazed her. Nevertheless, she smiled gratefully since he'd remembered to deliver the message.

"Arigatou," she beamed, "they're greatly appreciated."

Gaara, who had his head submerged on a paper in front of him, raised his gaze to rest it on the young kunoichi. Her tone had momentarily distracted him. He noted she looked as happy and grateful as she had sounded. It was strange to see someone other than Kankuro, Temari or Naruto act like that when he addressed them.

"Oh, and welcome back, Kazekage-sama," she added, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment, "I forgot to tell you, gomen."

He shut his eyes and shook his head to indicate it didn't matter. She was a bizarre creature; so formal and yet so informal at the same time.

All of a sudden an explosion shattered the wall that gave outside and blasted everything in its wake. When the chaos began to recede, the outlines of two individuals became visible against the rising smoke.

"Where is he?" a grave voice asked as the air began to clear.

"Inside the sand cocoon, you idiot," a lighter voice replied as a cool breeze filtered into the office.

When the dust dissipated, a sand cocoon came into view near the Kazekage's desk; Gaara was safely hidden in it. Asumi was nowhere to be seen.

"Ah, Kazekage-sama, we were just looking for you," a shinobi with a light voice stated as he and his partner stepped into the room.

His face was completely covered with a black bandana, which matched the color of his uniform. A long spear rested in his right hand. His partner, who stood next to him in silence, was an inch shorter and had the face covered in the same fashion. He was holding several kunai in hands.

Gaara's sand crumbled to the floor before it gathered and stilled around his feet. Once he was clearly perceptible, he turned to the intruders with an impassive expression.

"What are you doing here?" he asked emotionlessly, crossing his arms.

"We're here to kill you, of course," the taller shinobi answered in a matter-of-fact tone, "now, stay still and let us do our job."

"What about me?" Asumi's voice came from someplace near the archives.

The young Kazekage saw, from the corner of his eyes, Asumi sitting on top of the highest archive with legs crossed underneath her. She was twirling a kunai between her fingers nonchalantly. He'd noticed she had slipped out of her cover after the debris had stopped raining inside and had established herself somewhere to wait for the unwelcomed visitors. However, he had not paid much mind to where she had taken post; she should be able to take care of herself in an attack, at least.

The shinobi turned their heads in her direction before doing a double-take. Their eyes widened on her slender form.

"When did _you_ get here?" the shorter shinobi asked, gazing at Asumi like she had appeared out of nowhere.

"I've been here the entire time," she answered, smiling slightly, "only that you hadn't seen me."

"She's just a pipsqueak…with a headband," the taller shinobi observed, studying the young kunoichi, "must be a Genin. Just throw her five kunai and let it go."

The dark blue haired girl lightly tipped her head to the side and moonlight caught in her honey-brown orbs. They sparkled softly as they watched the shorter ninja move his arm back to release the kunai. If it had been her attacking she would have chosen to throw more than five; Genin shouldn't be underestimated.

The rough-voiced shinobi flung his weapons toward her before turning back to Gaara. The young Kazekage hadn't moved since the last time he'd seen him; he was as devoid of emotion as ever. Only his eyes, which fixed upon him unblinkingly, gave any hint that he was clearly examining what they were doing.

The shinobi suppressed the urge to shiver; Gaara had quite the powerful presence. He emanated power to anyone who stood near. The assassination was going to be difficult.

"Back to what we came here," the taller shinobi stated as his eyes glinted with gleeful anticipation.

"You have terrible aim," Asumi commented, quickly catching the ninja's attention again.

They cast their glances back to where she'd been sitting only to find her leaning against the wall, clasping hands behind the back. A smile played on her lips when they narrowed their eyes once more.

"She's not a Genin then," the taller intruder stated, seemingly annoyed, "you'll have to go and kill her with your bare hands."

"Fine," the other grumbled, turning to Asumi, "I'll make this quick."

He sped toward her, rapidly aiming a fist to her face. The young girl dodged it with ease and waited for the next attack. He aimed several punches and kicks in succession but none managed to touch her. After a last attempt on a high kick, which failed to connect with her body, he drew back.

"I'll have to use my special technique," he said before doing various hand signs.

The Amano kunoichi watched from a safe distance, curious as to what he was doing. She was temporarily distracted by the sudden movement at the other side of the office. The other shinobi was attempting to place injuries on Gaara with no success; the sand prevented any possible hits from the long spear.

"Now you see me," her enemy said, causing Asumi's head to snap back, "now you don't."

She watched in awe as the floor literally swallowed him whole before he vanished. Her eyes widened in astonishment.

'I've never seen something like that…,' she thought, searching around for some trace of him.

When she was incapable to find one and was unable to locate his chakra, she decided to waste no time. She promptly activated the _nagare shogai_ and waited for the oncoming assault. What had the ninja done to conceal himself? And more importantly, _where_ was he? The answer came when a fist launched itself from behind, surprising her. She barely managed to dodge the blow. Asumi turned in time to see the short shinobi retire to the wall before it swallowed him. She determined that he, somehow, could move through the floor and walls of the building however he wished.

'He's concealed his chakra well so he will be even more difficult to find,' Asumi thought as she scanned the surroundings. 'But that won't stop me…'

She had to come up with a plan to get the man out of hiding so she would be able to attack properly. Or perhaps she could just assault him when he came out…But the first option was more entertaining so she chose to go with it.

"Kazekage-sama, what would you like me to do with the shinobi?" Asumi quizzed, pulling three kunai out of the pouch on her right thigh.

She had already decided what she was going to do about her attacker; now she just needed Gaara's permission to carry out the idea.

"Capture him…unless you're forced to kill him," Gaara mumbled, turning his head slightly to gaze at her.

His assailant was wasting chakra, energy and time trying to fight him. Couldn't he see it was impossible to get through the sand? He was already tiring from the pointless battle…

"We'll kill you, either way," the shinobi stated and Gaara frowned.

Painful memories of the various assassins his father had sent for him flooded his mind but he suppressed the recollections. He didn't want to remember…

Asumi nodded before kneeling and slamming a kunai in the middle of the room floor. Careful not to be caught off guard, she proceeded to do the same on either side of the office. Afterwards, she returned to where she had been standing. She eyed the kunai near her right feet in silence, trying her best not to grin. It had been a while since she'd done that trick so she felt like a little child coming out to play after being sick. Not that she liked the idea of killing; she only liked the move.

The girl had stuck the kunai in such a way that they were at the same distance of each other. They needed to be placed that particularly in order for the move to work. Now she just had to confirm the ninja's presence in the walls…

Asumi saw, from the corner of her eyes, something shift in the wall to her left. She took that as the confirmation she'd been waiting for. Without waiting another second, she gently touched the kunai with her right feet and observed the others. The buzzing sound of electricity reached her ears before an electric current shot from the weapon in the middle toward the ones on either side. She watched as it touched both kunai, after which it shot to the wall on her left. When the current made contact with it, a scream rang throughout the room.

The honey-brown eyed girl saw her adversary fall out of the building, unceremoniously collapsing on the floor. He'd been electrocuted.

'It's over…,' she thought, turning her attention to Gaara and his foe.

She noted two things at once; the first was when her eyes traveled past the hole on the office wall. She thought she had seen a shadow pass but dismissed it at the detection of no other chakra than that of the ones in the room. The second was Gaara's sand shooting toward the shinobi and being incredibly avoided by a very quick movement. She watched incredulously as the ninja began to pant but his eyes filled with mirth.

"I can't move like this too often but…," he gasped as the Kazekage's eyes narrowed slightly in surprise, "…it ought to be enough to kill you, Gaara."

'If he doesn't have a constant speed he won't be able to…,' she thought, following the opponent's movements with scrutinizing orbs, 'that's one of the two ways I've planned on committing the assassination.'

Unexpectedly, pain coursed throughout her back before she was roughly punched on the right cheek and thrown toward her desk with great force. She collided against it, almost breaking it in half. No sound escaped her lips as she recuperated from the horridly painful blow. Asumi sat down with minor confusion, after which she reached out a slender hand to inspect her back. Her fingers grazed the cold handles of three kunai.

She frowned. 'Shoot…'

Pressing her lips tightly to prevent a cry from escaping, she pulled out the kunai her hand had wrapped around of. She repeated the action until all the weapons were out.

'The shadow I saw must have been another intruder…,' the dark blue haired girl thought, blinking.

All of a sudden the room began to spin uncontrollably. The kunoichi held her head between hands and shut the eyes briefly.

'What the…?' she thought, trying to get over the dizziness to no avail.

"I see you've injected the poison," she heard Gaara's foe say from somewhere across.

She stilled when a chuckle rang beside her. "She has vertigo; been rendered completely useless right now. I think I'll toy with her for awhile."

Asumi flashed her eyes open in time to see a large, strong punch connect with her stomach. She was hurled toward an archive mercilessly, her injured back slamming hard against it. An excruciating moan ran through her lips before she slid down to the dusty floor. The girl inhaled sharply as she tried to sit again, hoping to regain the knocked out breath.

The beating _had_ to stop; she just _had_ to do something for her sake. But how would she? Everything as she saw it was spinning.

'I can only try to hit him,' she thought, trying to keep her senses in place while keeping the eyes shut, 'I have to defend myself…'

Asumi struggled to her feet before fluttering her eyelids open for a brief moment. She was able to take in her position, her assailant and Gaara's concerned expression from across the room. Afterwards, she shut her eyes to prevent her stomach from grumbling in disapproval.

"I'm surprised you're standing, but that won't be for long," a masculine voice stated from her right.

The honey-brown eyed kunoichi waited for the hard blow, trying to identify its approach. Orochimaru had taught her sister and herself to fight without vision using the ears as substitution. One never knew what circumstances could bring.

She heard a punch when it was near and managed to avoid it. But for the next blow she wasn't as lucky. Icy, piercing metal punctured her stomach causing her to freeze in place. Asumi shakily touched her fingers to the spot and felt hot moisture: blood was coming out, whether quickly or slowly she didn't know.

'I was hoping I wouldn't have to use anything special from my arsenal but it seems I'll have to…' she thought as she carefully pulled the weapon out. 'I have no choice.'

The young girl changed a larger amount of chakra into electricity and waited for her unknown foe to make his move. The moment he touched her, she would grasp him and apply a special _nagare shogai_ technique.

"Like what you see, Gaara? She's going to die in a couple of minutes and she won't be able to save herself," the taller shinobi stated, turning to gaze at the injured female, "say goodbye."

Gaara watched on as Asumi prepared for the next assault. She swayed a little but managed to stay on her feet. The shinobi who had injured her observed from a prudent distance, seemingly trying to figure out what to do. Kazekage's study was interrupted by a quick attack, which brought a glare out of him. He ordered his sand to wrap tightly around his enemy and raise him mercilessly into the air.

"Let her go…," he growled, glaring.

"Kill her!" the trapped ninja instructed as the sand tightened.

From the corner of his eyes, Gaara saw the man grab Asumi by the neck and slam her against the nearest wall. At such reaction, his head started to throb.

A painful cry touched the girl's ears as soon as her body struck the wall. Worry clicked in her mind when she realized it came from Gaara.

'Was he hit?' she wondered before the grip on her throat tensed and left her devoid of thoughts.

"After you die I'll go for the Kazekage. But unlike the ones that have tried for his death in the past, _I_ will achieve the goal," a male voice whispered in her left ear.

"I don't think you'll get much farther than this," she murmured as Gaara's cries augmented in the background.

Slender hands curled around a thick wrist, rapidly forming an unyielding grasp. Asumi gathered all the electricity in hands and readied for a shockingly painful discharge. Abruptly, something grainy and warm enveloped her frail body. The hand that pinned her to the wall was pried away but somehow she remained glued to the spot. When her eyelids began to flutter in order to give way to what was happening a piercing scream shook the foundations of her soul. Afterwards, everything grew silent.

'What was that?' she thought, trying to soothe herself.

The shout had frozen her in place; she was reminded of when Orochimaru tortured people for his experiments.

"Spare me!" a panicked voice yelled, and Asumi instantly flashed her eyes open.

They narrowed in fright at what they saw: a large, fierce looking hand with markings held the tall ninja captive while he struggled for his life. The long limb belonged to Gaara, whose face was half transformed into the Shukaku. A tail was buoyantly resting on the dusty floor, looking as vicious as the hand.

'He's transforming!' Asumi thought as dread washed over her.

She shut her eyes again to prevent herself from feeling sicker; her head was constantly swimming in never-ending circles. As she tried to ignore the vertigo, she thought about what to do. She'd realized upon opening her eyes that sand held her against the wall; no doubt Gaara's work. If she wished to do something about the present situation she had to break free. Would the sand relent if she tried to get away?

"Blood!" Gaara yelled, causing her to still, "I want blood!"

'I must hurry!' Asumi thought as she pressed her feet against the wall, 'if I don't, he'll finish the transformation and…'

The kunoichi suppressed the unpleasant thoughts and focused on the present. She would follow her sister's advice: one thing at a time. Gathering some strength, she began to push herself away by means of her feet. Just when she thought she wouldn't be able to escape, the sand gave way and she fell on her side.

'Now I just need to figure out something,' the girl thought, sitting down on the floor.

She flashed her eyes open again to see if a glimpse of the situation could bring ideas but her train of thought died when she saw the lifeless body of the ninja Gaara had been holding. Her heart pounded hard against her chest.

'I'm the only one remaining…,' Asumi thought, shutting her eyes.

Gaara's sudden howl forced her eyes open. "L-Leave me alone!"

The young Kazekage brought his hands to the head and bent forward, trying to fight the transformation. He _had_ to return to normal; there was someone he had to protect…

The honey-brown eyed kunoichi saw, as she fought against the vertigo, how the transformation slowly receded. The sand fell in piles to the flooring, exposing the human it was assembled around of. Finally, he fell to his knees in silence.

'Kazekage-sama…,' she thought before being forced to shut the eyes again.

He'd valiantly fought against the transformation and won. She was so _glad_ it hadn't gone further.

'I have something to do…,' Asumi thought, struggling to her feet, 'Kazekage-sama, wait for me…'

The young girl opened her eyes to find something that pierced her heart. Gaara was gazing her way and when their eyes made contact, pain flashed across his face before he turned away.

"K-Kazekage-sama…," her voice quivered as she spoke.

She managed to locate the path needed to reach Gaara before fluttering the eyes closed. Now it was important that she get there. She walked forward blindly, hoping she wouldn't stumble into anything that caused her harm. However, when she had only taken a few steps, she swayed and lost balance. A solid grip on her left wrist prevented her from collapsing. Opening her eyes half-mast, she decried Gaara's red clothing directly in front. He'd been the one to keep her steady. Asumi gently took her wrist away from his grasp, after which she flung her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. The young Kazekage's eyes narrowed in surprise at the unexpected gesture.

"I was so _scared_…," Asumi whispered in a vaguely shaky voice, "I-I thought…"

She trailed off for a moment when she began to tremble. Gaara shut his eyes before lowering his head slightly. He knew she wasn't going to be the exception; everyone who knew or saw the Shukaku would always run away. They ended leaving him alone.

"I thought something _terrible_ would happen to you…," she said and her fingers clutched his clothes, "I was so scared and worried about _you_, Kazekage-sama….I didn't want anything to happen to you."

Her words penetrated his mind and echoed in its confines. His eyes widened yet again in shock. Instead of running away like a normal person would do, Asumi had chosen to stay. Moreover, she had revealed she'd been scared and worried, not for herself, but for _him_. His siblings had exposed the same feelings throughout actions a few times but it wasn't the same as hearing them. He felt different.

Shaky hands rested against Asumi's small back, carefully smoothing into stillness. The young girl released a breath she didn't know she was holding before finding some relaxation in the loose arms around her petite form. She had truly and honestly been worried about Gaara. For reasons she couldn't comprehend, she'd forgotten all about the assassin she was and the target she had to focus on emotions she shouldn't be feeling. Why had that been?

Temari was the first to burst into the silent area and she quickly stopped on her tracks when she faced the scene inside. Her younger brother was loosely hugging Asumi, who looked terribly battered and somewhat shaken. Not only that but he seemed stunned on the spot and fighting against something inside. Temari guessed it was confusion or perhaps the simple need of being held and holding someone. Her expression softened a little and she decided it best not to interrupt.

Kankuro reached Temari's side some seconds later to find the same sight she had. His eyes widened in surprise. The puppet master parted his lips to utter the curious question, but was silenced by his sister.

"Let's not interfere," she whispered, leaning against the doorframe to observe the younger ninja.

Gaara seemed to pull himself out of the daze, after which he shut his eyes without moving an inch. They flashed open again when Asumi's legs gave way and she crumbled under her own weight. The Kazekage gathered her in his arms and picked her up. Subsequently, he turned to his siblings.

"She needs a hospital," he said before turning around and speeding off in its direction.

Kankuro and Temari nodded, after which they followed.

-o-

Asumi deftly combined black and blue on the canvas to create the effect she had planned for the sky. She soon achieved it and a satisfied smile claimed her lips. As she kept on painting, Temari's explanation of what had happened the previous day visited her mind. The blond kunoichi had said that after she'd fainted Gaara had taken her to the hospital and they had all waited for a medic-nin to explain her situation. It turned out she had three gashes on the back and one on the stomach, but she'd been lucky enough for none had been serious injuries. She had also acquired minor cuts and bleeding throughout the body. Temari had said that, after the medic had given the information, Gaara had instructed to get her ready because he would be taking her out of the hospital. The nurse had skeptically complied and the three of them had taken her to their home. That was the place where she was painting at the moment.

Gaara had given her the day off for obvious reasons and had ordered her to stay where she was for the rest of the day. Temari was to be watching over her. The older girl had been kind enough to bring Asumi the personal belongings she would need during her stay. As a bonus, she had brought some painting equipment for her. The Amano kunoichi had been eternally grateful.

Asumi's stomach rumbled in indication that lunch was soon approaching. She smiled.

'I'll go downstairs to see if Temari-san needs any help cooking,' she thought, carefully dipping the used paintbrush in the water cup.

When she turned her head toward the door, her honey-brown orbs landed on Gaara, who stood there like a statue with crossed arms. At his sight, she smiled.

"Kazekage-sama, it's good to see you!" she said happily, fully turning to him on the stool, "may I help you with something?"

"Get dressed, we're going out for lunch," he stated emotionlessly before walking out of the guest room.

The dark blue haired girl blinked. 'Ano, it must be the four of us.'

"Asumi, we're waiting for you!" Kankuro's voice came from downstairs.

"I'll be there in a minute!" she replied, after which she dismounted the chair and gathered some money.

Despite the fact that she had been kept inside the room during the course of the morning, the effort was well-worth it just to see the three siblings eating together. She would learn better about their interactions, something that would help in the job ahead.

"I'm sorry, Kazekage-sama. I still have to do it…," she mouthed sadly before walking out of the chamber.

* * *

End of chapter. This one was really long and I hope it wasn't boring. I especially liked the ending. Tell me what you think!

_Please review and keep reading._


	11. Neji's Evaluation

**Red Kunai Bolts**

Since I found some free time tonight I'll write a little. I'm hoping I'll be able to keep chapters in spare for regular updates; I'm working on that. I have a spare chapter plus the one I'm trying to write. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. However, I do own Akemi, Asumi, the Amano clan, the _nagare shogai_, any OCs that appear here and the plot.

**Chapter Eleven**

**Neji's Evaluation**

* * *

_Dear Asumi,_

_It's so nice to finally receive word from you. I am pleased to know everything is going well. My life in the Hyuuga compound is pleasant, except for several things. I've made friends, one of them being Hyuuga Hinata, and another one a hyper shinobi named Uzumaki Naruto. As for the things that are disagreeable, I must say my husband's attitude is one of them. He has the exact personality that I dislike, although he is a gentleman in most cases. He was precluded in the hospital two days ago due to injuries on mission, but he was released the day after. I've been caring for him ever since. I thought of our plans during his convalescence, but found it was unsuitable to think of such things while he was unconscious. I had to postpone pondering over the matter. I apologize if my letter is short but I have a mission today and I must eat breakfast before I take my leave. I hope everything is well for you and please write soon._

_Love,_

_Hyuuga Akemi_

She rolled the thick scroll after making sure the ink was dry before sealing it carefully. Afterwards, she placed it in the sending pouch to deliver it later to the mail tower.

Akemi stole a glance at the alarm clock resting on the night table beside the bed. It read 5:00 in the morning. She still had around forty five minutes before meeting Shikamaru and Kiba by the village's main gate. Their mission was to transport some cargo to a town various kilometers from Konoha. Tsunade had chosen them because the Genin were all performing other tasks and none were available. But Akemi suspected that she'd been sent along to be observed by her companions. Depending on their evaluation of her character and skills, the Hokage would take a final decision of the assignments she could carry out at the beginning of her Konoha kunoichi phase. The Sannin couldn't risk sending a ninja that couldn't handle a simple operation.

'Enough of that; I have to get breakfast, after which I must wake Neji like he asked,' the silver haired kunoichi thought as she grabbed her back pack and shinobi sandals.

It was still dark when she stepped into the corridor. The stars shone brightly on the clear sky while the moon descended across the heavens. If she hadn't had things that needed to be done urgently, Akemi would have stopped to admire the splendor. But since time was running, she had to hurry in order to arrive early to the appointment.

She silently made her way toward the dining hall after placing the sandals on the stairs outside. When she came upon the double doors, she gently slid them open to be quickly swallowed by the darkness inside. The sapphire eyed young woman shut the doors behind herself, after which she proceeded to her usual seat on the now empty table. Akemi pulled out a candle and some matches as she accommodated on the cushion. Then she took out a round piece of metal, stuck the candle in it and lit it to life. Dim light flooded the room slowly, settling with the shadows. She pushed the candle a little farther to allow space on the table for the upcoming breakfast she'd asked for the previous evening.

Akemi had acquired the habit of sitting by candlelight after dark and during the early stages of the morning on her seven years with Orochimaru. She had learned to like it and sincerely preferred it that way, saying that the faint glow helped her ponder over matters she needed to attend. Every night since she'd gone out of Oto she lighted a candle and forgot about the light switches; the luminosity was enough for her to even read by it. Her sister had also attained that peculiar inclination during her years with the Sannin. And, just like Akemi, she favored it over brightness in a room.

The soft sound of footsteps against the wooden corridor outside reached Akemi's ears. She heard the double doors slide open with care, after which she heard someone step within. The kunoichi had no need to turn to identify her cohort; the chakra was enough giveaway.

When Neji came into her visual plane, she greeted him. "Good morning."

The Hyuuga prodigy nodded curtly and then sat down on the cushion across. His piercing eyes rested on her before they surveyed the candle between them.

"There are light switches by the doors," he stated as a male servant walked inside carrying a tray with several bowls.

"I have a preference over candlelight," Akemi replied as the man set three bowls in front of her.

One contained a mild soup, the other steaming vegetables and the last one fish. She thanked the man for the service and then watched as he served her husband the same food. Apparently, he too had ordered for his meal to be served early. The servant informed them tea would be out soon before retiring to the kitchen.

"Itadakimasu," Akemi said, after which she began to eat.

"Are you returning soon?" Neji asked after a short pause to taste the cooking.

"I suppose, unless we run into something unexpected and are forced to stay behind," she answered before returning to the soup. After one swallow, however, something crossed her mind and she raised her gaze to rest it on the young man across. "You need to drink your medicines and rest."

"I know," he replied subtly, meeting her eyes, "I will do so."

Akemi observed him with a rather suspicious expression before replying, "I want to make sure you do, which is why I've asked a servant to keep an eye on you. Particularly because I have the sensation you're planning on training today."

He was compelled to smirk. "Interesting that you believe so."

It was her turn to smirk as she watched him. "I trust my instincts."

The light conversation was interrupted by the reappearance of the servant with the kettle and two teacups. He served the hot liquid, after which he swiftly took his leave. Akemi wondered why that had been. Perhaps the atmosphere signaled something good was happening among them?

"In any case, I ask you to please refrain from exerting yourself today," the silver haired kunoichi said before pressing her lips to the cup.

Neji observed his wife with slight curiosity touching his pale lavender orbs. He truly didn't know what he was doing but Akemi seemed to lack that constant irritation she had around him. He wondered how long she would last without it.

"Very well," the Hyuuga prodigy replied in a calm even tone.

The minutes that followed were used to eat in silence. They managed to finish breakfast at the same time so they decided to head outside together. When they reached the familiar stairs, Akemi sat down to slip her sandals on. Her husband remained standing next to her.

"Return safely and do well on the mission," Neji said as the young woman rose and strapped her pack to the back.

She turned to face him and nodded. "I will. Take care of yourself."

"You have no need to worry about me," he said coolly as she turned toward the gate.

Akemi arched a rather annoyed eyebrow before she noticed someone was standing by the gateway. On closer inspection she noted it was Shikamaru, who leaned against one of the inner walls with hands buried in the pockets of his pants.

"Weren't we going to meet by the main entry?" she enquired, approaching him.

"And let you walk alone at this hour? Nah, I'd rather come pick you," he replied in a bored tone as he gazed at her. "Let's go."

'Men will be men,' Akemi thought as he moved away in direction to the street.

She followed his path but then stopped outside of the Hyuuga estate. The sapphire eyed young woman gently turned around to gaze at Neji. He was standing where she'd left him, a blank expression etched to his noble features.

Despite the last statement he'd said, the Hyuuga prodigy had conducted himself quite well. Akemi could offer him a smile of some sort, couldn't she? Not that it meant anything in particular. She was merely throwing in for their villages' benefit. The pact was important.

The kunoichi opted for one of her usual small smiles. Her husband wasn't one of the few people that made her smile fully and she wasn't about to include him on the list. She still felt some aversion for Neji.

From where he stood, he noticed the corners of her mouth lift slightly and knew her to be giving one of her trademark smiles. He'd not expected her to do such a thing but it was an improvement; it had been a while since she'd done that for him. Little by little, he estimated both of them would finally reach an understanding. Until that time, however, they would have to keep trying.

Neji nodded in return, after which Akemi turned back toward Shikamaru and sped off in the proper route.

-o-

"It feels good to get some fresh air!" Lee rejoiced as he walked next to Neji down a lightly crowded street.

The Hyuuga prodigy had decided to visit his teammates after hearing they'd been recently released. He'd gone first to see Tenten but chose to take his leave upon realizing that she was with company: Hinata, Ino and Sakura had beaten him to the stopover. So, after stating that he might come later, he made his way toward Lee's home. The green beast of Konoha had been surprised at the call, but nevertheless received him with joy. Several minutes into the meeting, the black haired ninja announced his particular wish of getting some air and invited Neji for a walk. Seeing as he didn't have anything to do for he'd promised a certain silver haired kunoichi he wouldn't train, the pale lavender eyed Jounin accepted the invite. That was how he found himself with Lee walking under the soft light of the sunset.

"How is Akemi-san doing?" Lee asked, leaning against his single crutch in order to walk.

The medic-nin had instructed he only needed to use it for a few days to grant his right foot some rest.

"She's out on a mission," Neji responded in his usual tone as they turned left onto another path.

"Will she return soon?" the green clad shinobi quizzed, glancing sideways at his teammate.

"Yes, unless she encounters something along the way," the Hyuuga answered without deviating his gaze from the road ahead.

"Aren't you worried about her?" Lee asked, returning his attention to what lay further on.

The Jounin pondered over the question. What _did_ he feel about having his wife away on an assignment? She certainly wasn't under any peril, seeing as she had a C rank operation. Plus, she was traveling with two shinobi who would help should she need anything. But what if something did go wrong? What if the mission turned out to be more than a C rank? He'd heard several cases of such things happening to teams. What then, if something appalling happened to her?

The Hyuuga prodigy nodded curtly, deciding not to add anything on the subject. Perhaps, after they spent more time together, he could grow to appreciate Akemi more. For the time being, he attributed the feeling he was having to her behavior during the past days. He felt some sort of debt at the attention she had given him. That was the only way to explain his reaction at Lee's query.

His teammate had not missed Neji's response at the inquiry he'd exposed. He couldn't help but smile at it. It pleased him no end to see the pale lavender eyed young man accept that his mostly unknown wife already occupied a part in his life. Lee just wished Neji would end up finding her irreplaceable; he thought the Jounin deserved someone special.

"I guess I should be returning," he announced, stopping, "Neji, thank you for walking with me."

Lee managed a good guy pose before slowly turning around in direction of his home. Neji watched silently after him. Afterwards, he took his leave to the Hyuuga compound.

-o-

Neji rolled the scroll in hands, after which he placed it on the night table and made his way to the chamber door. He'd sensed Akemi's familiar chakra approaching, which meant she had finally arrived. For reasons unknown he found himself wishing to see her; he'd never particularly felt like that so he assumed he merely wanted to make sure she'd arrived in one piece.

The young man treaded his way to the front of the Main family quarters, expecting to find the young woman there. He was correct in his assumption; as he came upon the stairs, the kunoichi walked through the gate followed by Shikamaru. Her body language, he observed, clearly showed she was rather tired, but her eyes said otherwise. The soft blaze of the lanterns nearby danced lightly in her sapphire orbs, accentuating the awareness that was present in them. The deep pools of blue rested on him and her slender frame came to a halt. Neji proceeded closer, just enough for her to hear his words.

"Welcome back," he said in his usual tone, studying her expression.

A slight smile touched Akemi's lips before she approached him. When she stood near, she peered into his face with her usually calm and collected countenance.

"Arigatou," she told him, meeting his eyes, "Hokage-sama sends for us as soon as possible; she has a mission she wishes us to carry out. Would you mind terribly if I stop by my room for a moment before visiting the office?"

"No," he stated shortly, watching her with a blank façade.

She nodded, after which she removed the sandals and continued to her chamber. Neji watched after her, noting from the corner of his eyes that Shikamaru had come up to him.

"She's like an owl at night; her senses sharpened as soon as the sun began to fade and her eyes adjusted to the lack of light easily. She's acutely aware of everything that's surrounding her. She's comfortable in the dark too, as if she could sense there wasn't any trouble lurking about," he commented as they waited for Akemi's return. "Anyway, I'll go get Ino and we'll meet in the office."

He waved a lazy goodbye before he disappeared in search of the blonde kunoichi. Neji remained on his spot, patiently awaiting his wife. Soon after, she came into view. She walked swiftly toward him, stopping only to place the sandals on her feet. The Hyuuga prodigy noticed, as he pushed his feet into his own sandals, that she had removed the hairpin from her silver strands. He presumed she'd grown weary of wearing it.

"Where is Shikamaru-kun?" she enquired, turning to glance at her husband.

"He went to find Ino," Neji responded stoically, gazing at her, "and said he would meet us at Hokage-sama's office."

Akemi nodded. "Arigatou. Let's go."

Minutes later, the Jounin found themselves in Tsunade's chaotic office in the company of the Hokage herself, Ino and Shikamaru. The woman drank some sake from a cup before grabbing two scrolls from a drawer and handing them to the kunoichi.

"There's a seduction mission I want the four of you to work on," she explained, pouring more sake in the small cup, "the details are in there so be sure to study them carefully. You're dismissed."

The four ninja nodded, after which they walked out of the disorder into the corridor.

"I arrive from one to get into another, so troublesome," Shikamaru said as he rubbed the back of his head, "what does the scroll say, Ino?"

"The objective of the assignment is to retrieve a set of scrolls from two men involved in the traffic of weapons," Ino answered, reading its information. Afterwards, she rolled it closed and turned to Akemi. "Akemi-san, have you gone on a seduction mission before?"

"Yes," Akemi replied, gazing at Ino with slight curiosity, "why do you ask?"

"Because this is my first one," the blond kunoichi responded softly, glancing at the scroll Akemi had passed to Neji.

He inspected its contents as the female ninja spoke among themselves. Apparently, they had to part the day after to a far away town so they needed to formulate a plan before returning to their homes.

"You will do fine, Ino-chan," Akemi said, giving the younger girl a small smile, "we'll be there with you."

"We need to organize," Neji stated flatly, grasping the attention of the three. "Soon."

"Right," Shikamaru said, looking up at the ceiling briefly, "I know where we can go and sit down without being troubled, so follow me."

* * *

End of chapter. I particularly liked this chapter because Neji and Akemi didn't get to fight. And also, she's come to occupy someplace in his life. At any rate, next chapter goes for Gaara and Asumi. I hope you enjoy it.

_Please review and keep reading._


	12. Seen for the First Time

**Red Kunai Bolts**

Here's a new chapter, I sincerely hope you enjoy it. The next two chapters might not be posted so soon since they'll be quite long and I have work to do. However, I promise to post them as soon as they're finished.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. However, I do own Akemi, Asumi, the Amano clan, the _nagare shogai_, any OCs that appear in the story and the plot.

**Chapter Twelve**

**Seen for the First Time**

* * *

She carefully wrapped a new set of bandages around her left hand just as the clock in the living room struck six in the morning. She'd told the medic who'd come to check on her to forget about the hand since she was going to wash the dishes right after the checkup. There was no point in dressing it to change it ten minutes later. The nin had complied and, after making sure she knew how to bandage properly, took her leave. When the nurse had gone, Asumi began to work on the plates.

'Done,' she thought, inspecting her slender hand, 'the bindings are set just as Auntie and Kabuto-kun taught me.'

She gently placed the hand to her lap, after which she submerged into her reverie for a few minutes. Asumi had paid the price of hiding the extent of her abilities during the battle that had occurred two days ago. They had been rather painful injuries, but they didn't compare to what Orochimaru's assignments had brought on her. The fight in the Kazekage's office had been childish play judged against the Oto missions.

'I couldn't show everything I had anyway,' Asumi thought, leaning back against the soft sofa, 'it would have drawn way too much attention. I need to keep the lowest profile possible.'

A soft knock on the door distracted her from the musing. She rose and silently made her way to the entrance. The girl took her time to unlock the door, wondering who had come to visit so early. When she pulled it open, her gaze fell upon Kankuro and delight surged through her. As soon as he saw the young girl, a corner of the puppet master's mouth lifted in greeting.

"Ohayo, Kankuro-kun!" she chirped, smiling happily.

"Hey," he smirked, gazing down at her, "I came to pick you up."

"You didn't have to," the kunoichi replied, smiling gently, "I don't want to bother anyone…"

"It's no trouble, Asumi," he responded as he shut one eye and grinned, "now let's get some of your stuff and go meet Gaara."

"My stuff?" she echoed, blinking as the young man walked past her into the apartment, "what do you mean 'my stuff'?"

"Well, I figured you'd be bored to death most of the time today since I'm supposed to do half of your work, so I thought you could take something to do until it's time to return home," Kankuro answered as she met him in the study. "You have a lot of paintings here."

Many canvases lined the walls of the circular room, giving the impression that the chamber was smaller than its actual size. The canvases contained lively paintings of green, stony and windy landscapes. Some of them seemed familiar to Kankuro.

"Where are these places?" he quizzed, resting his eyes on a painting of a large rock set against a winding meadow.

"They're all in Iwa," Asumi answered, studying the same canvas with longing.

"They're quite good," Kankuro commented without noticing his companion's countenance, "well, grab your things and let's go."

"Won't Kazekage-sama mind? I mean, I have to do my _work_," she replied, tipping her head slightly to the side in questioning.

"He won't mind," Kankuro assured her, gazing at her sideways with a smirk, "he's a good guy."

Asumi grinned in return. "I know."

"Let's get moving then," Kankuro said.

Asumi nodded, after which she began to walk about the study. The kunoichi quickly gathered the necessary painting equipment before placing it together by the door. As she prepared to carry it, Kankuro picked it up. She blinked as she observed him lift her belongings.

"I'll take this, you walk ahead," he stated, motioning with a nod toward the door.

"Alright," Asumi agreed, turning toward the exit, "next stop, the Kazekage's provisional office."

-o-

Asumi gently knocked on the door before finally pushing it open. She held it in place for Kankuro so he could march inside with her equipment. Afterwards, she shut it closed behind herself. The dark blue haired girl stole a glance around the temporary office only to have it land upon the young Kazekage, who sat behind a desk reading a paper. At his sight, she beamed.

"Ohayo, Kazekage-sama!" she greeted, gazing at him contentedly.

Her heart skipped a beat when Gaara looked up from work and rested his aquamarine eyes on her. He contemplated her in deep silence for a few seconds before nodding in return to her salutation.

"How do I accommodate this thing?" Kankuro asked, drawing her attention away from the Kazekage.

She turned toward him in order to identify what he was referring to. Asumi noted he was pointing a finger at the easel he held in one hand. Subsequently, he gazed at her questioningly.

"Put it on the floor for later," she answered, walking toward him, "let's work first."

The puppet master shrugged before pressing the stand against a wall and taking a pile of papers from Asumi's desk. The wooden piece of furniture was crowded with three large piles stacked neatly for her inspection. They had quite the lot to work with for the day. He began to divide it by categories as Asumi approached Gaara's desk and did the same with the small pile he had chosen before her arrival. She was so intent on finishing with it that she failed to notice the Kazekage was staring at her. What brought the information to mind was the utterance that left his lips when she looked up from work.

"I want to speak with Asumi alone, Kankuro," Gaara said emotionlessly, meeting her radiant eyes.

Their gazes locked for an instant and shuffling was heard from the other side of the office; no doubt Kankuro was already on his way out.

"When you're done, call me in," he said as he pulled the door open.

He paused momentarily to study his friend and brother before stepping outside and leaving them to themselves.

Asumi blinked, after which she held the small pile to her chest and took a step back to appraise the Kazekage better. Had she done something wrong?

Gaara observed her with unblinking eyes in deep silence for a second before he finally made a remark.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly, concern touching his aquamarine orbs.

A smile tugged at the girl's lips. "Yes, I'm fine. The medic told me that from tomorrow on I was in condition to perform my usual physical activities. Arigatou for asking, Kazekage-sama."

She noticed how his eyes slowly drifted toward her bandaged hand and guessed he was thinking about the events that had occurred a night before.

'Which reminds me, I have to ask about Shukaku since I'm not supposed to know about it,' she thought as her smile faded, 'but I don't want to make him feel uncomfortable…'

As soon as that thought slipped into her consciousness she chided herself. She shouldn't feel anything about the Kazekage; he was merely her victim. She only had to play her role correctly and wait for the opportunity to strike.

"I want to ask you something, Kazekage-sama," Asumi said hesitantly, gazing at him with slight embarrassment, "but you don't have to answer me if you don't want to; I don't want to bother you or anything of the sort…"

The young Kazekage raised his eyes back to her face. He already had an idea of what she probably wished to ask him, so he decided it was best to get over with it. If she was going to be frightened of him eventually he much rather preferred her to escape now; the pain would come sooner and then let him be. There was no need to extend something he knew was bound to end.

"What?" he asked monotonously, noting how hesitation touched her eyes.

"What was that…thing?" she asked, hugging the papers closer, "I've never seen anything like it."

"It's a demon sealed inside of me," Gaara responded, averting her gaze, "it's called Shukaku."

Asumi nodded, after which a soft smile graced her lips. "Arigatou for your sincerity, Kazekage-sama."

He looked back at her rather skeptically, especially after seeing her countenance. "Aren't you scared…?"

"Should I be?" Asumi quizzed, bewildered, "I don't see a reason why. You are you and Shukaku is Shukaku."

His eyes narrowed slightly at her words. She wasn't running away like most; she was staying. It was difficult to believe.

The honey-brown eyed kunoichi caught sight of his expression and couldn't help but think there was something hidden underneath, something she had not come across during her information gathering. It was something that not even Kabuto had provided. She wondered what it was.

'And that way in which he behaved when he answered the question…it was as if he were in pain,' Asumi thought as she resumed the paper classification, 'it was painful to watch…'

Her brain yelped when it registered what had crossed her head. It was the second time an emotional response slipped from some corner of her mind. The conduct was inacceptable; she was an assassin and Gaara was her prey. She'd had two moments of weakness that wouldn't happen again.

"Asumi," Gaara's voice diverted her from the reverie.

"What is it, Kazekage-sama?" she asked, blinking and tipping her head lightly.

"I will send you on a mission tomorrow," he told her, taking a thin scroll from the desk and extending it in her direction, "with Temari."

The young girl grinned as she took it in hands. "Arigatou, Kazekage-sama! This is so great!"

Gaara observed as she cheerfully took the information away. The mission was originally designed for a kunoichi and a shinobi but he thought Asumi would want to go out and work on the field. Plus, that was his way of thanking her for choosing to stay instead of running from him. He felt…rather content.

The dark blue haired girl carefully placed the scroll on her desk someplace where she could clearly see it. She needed to remember to visit Temari to discuss the plan and details for the assignment. The fact that the next day she would most likely be moving around and feeling the wind against her skin thrilled her; she'd wanted to go on a mission for a while now. That was the only type of training she could have during the moment; she'd yet to find a good time to practice all she knew.

Kankuro was called inside again soon after she'd been assigned to Temari's party. The puppet master had been pleased upon hearing the news and had expressed he wished to see her in action someday. She promised she would show him sometime. Afterwards, they continued to work.

Asumi managed to classify all the available piles and neatly stack them on Gaara's desk for his inspection. Unlike her, Kankuro was not having much luck with his part of the job; they'd agreed that he was to archive on the lower drawers since she couldn't bend down to do so but he was quite slow. Despite her injuries, Asumi still coped to work with the same velocity; she seemed unstoppable.

"I told you you'd get bored," Kankuro commented as he filed a job application while Asumi painted beside him.

"I'm not bored," she smiled, tipping her head to the side as she brushed the canvas with light brown paint.

She'd decided to paint while Gaara worked on the papers. Every now and then she would steal a glance to the amount of finished paperwork on a corner of his desk. If she considered the piles were large enough, she took them and began to file away. Afterward, the same cycle started again.

Several hours into the day, the kunoichi gazed at the Kazekage's desk once more only to find her view blocked by the young man himself. He was standing by her work area, placing the different paper masses on her desk. When he positioned the last one on the polished surface, he looked up into her eyes. The girl's heart jumped at the eye contact.

"It's lunchtime," he said impassively, moving his aquamarine orbs from her petite form to Kankuro.

The puppet master turned away from the archive, shut an eye and smirked at the announcement. "About time, I'm hungry."

He dropped the unfiled papers on Asumi's desk before heading for the door. After pulling it open, he waited for the other two to join him.

Asumi pushed the paintbrush she'd been using into a water cup, after which she dismounted the chair she'd been occupying for the past half hour. As soon as she turned in the direction of the exit her eyes caught sight of Gaara, who seemed to be…waiting for her…

"Come on," he mumbled, watching her.

She smiled. The Kazekage finally, it seemed, was beginning to acknowledge her. Not only that but he had shown concern for her welfare when she'd arrived. It made her feel…different.

"Right!" she nodded, coming around the desk.

-o-

"So, it's not that I don't appreciate this, but…," Asumi commented as she and Kankuro walked to her apartment after work, "…why are you walking me home?"

"Because you need help carrying your stuff," he answered, angling toward the correct building, "and because Gaara asked me to."

"Kazekage-sama asked you to…do this?" Asumi said, blinking and gazing up at him with slight surprise.

"Yeah, and he asked for a medic-nin to go and check you at home, and he told me to help you with the paperwork," Kankuro added, climbing the stairs to the third floor.

The dark blue haired girl followed, deep in thought. Why had he done that for her?

"My guess is he considers you a friend after the incident," the young man said, answering her unspoken question.

'A friend…,' Asumi mused as they stopped by the apartment door.

For some reason, her heart gave a start at the thought. She frowned inwardly as she moved through the entrance. Why was she getting so keyed up about everything the Kazekage did in relation to her? She pondered over the matter as she and Kankuro walked inside. When she came into the study, the answer dawned on her. Her eyes widened a little.

'I _am_ developing feelings for him,' she thought as her escort accommodated the utensils in their rightful places, 'although _what_ type exactly, I'm not sure. But one thing is certain: they have to be terminated. Unfortunately, before I do that I have to find out what they are.'

* * *

End of chapter, I hope you liked it. Things are starting to get difficult for Asumi…but she'll fix everything as soon as she finds out what she feels…

Next chapter for Neji and Akemi!

_Please review and keep reading._


	13. Silent Understandings

**Red Kunai Bolts**

Here's the first seduction mission. I hope you enjoy it as I enjoyed writing it. There's something that will prove quite interesting. I won't say anymore!

**Note:** Kumogakure is the Village Hidden in the Clouds.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. However, I do own Akemi, Asumi, the Amano clan, the _nagare shogai_, any OCs that appear here and the plot. Enjoy.

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Silent Understandings**

* * *

Her slender fingers carefully weaved a clean set of bandages around his left arm. They'd agreed that, before the scroll retrieval began, he would take his medicines and have his wound treated as a precaution. Unwelcomed accidents happened on missions so it was much better to prevent than lament.

Akemi had gone to visit her husband in his hotel room soon after Ino had finished dressing in kimono. When she appeared on their doorway Shikamaru invited her in, after which he decided upon giving them some privacy. As a result, he went to see how his other female companion was doing. The instant they were alone the kunoichi expressed her concerns for his behalf and had insisted on seeing to his care before commencing the most difficult part of the assignment. Neji complied.

The silver haired girl glanced at the Hyuuga prodigy from the corners of her eyes in silence. He'd not made a single utterance since he'd taken a seat on the bed and allowed her to work. He remained impassive, gazing with blank pale lavender orbs at the wall across. She didn't mind; quietness was something she'd come to appreciate during her training with the Sannin in Oto. She wasn't intimidated by it; instead, she welcomed it.

Her hands were strong yet gentle as they wrapped the bindings around the injury. Neji noticed every time her fingertips brushed against his skin inadvertently. The contact caused him to feel different for her, as if he were seeing a new side of her personality.

"You seem proficient at bandaging," he stated as the work approached his elbow.

"I've been living with a medic-nin all my life," she replied, not removing her deep sapphire eyes from the task at hand, "I was educated in some basic medical practice such as how to dress wounds correctly and knowledge of several medicines in case I might need to treat someone or myself."

Akemi wasn't lying with the response she'd provided; the first ten years of her life she'd spent them in the company of her Aunt, a woman who was considered one of the top medics in the Iwa hospital. She'd begun to teach her elemental treatment of non-serious lesions before she fell into Orochimaru's hands. After that, Kabuto was in charge of teaching such things but for entirely different reasons. Orochimaru wanted an assassin who could be self-reliable in case he or she got lost. This ninja had to be capable of caring for himself, finding supplies and defend himself if found on his own and lost for some reason. Thus, Kabuto had taught her what had been required but in a rather grotesque way. Her practices were on injured ninja that had survived attacks from enemies.

Her lips pressed together into a tight line at the remembrance of such occasions as a slight frown touched her forehead. She completely forgot of Neji's presence in the room. The only thing she saw were small trails of blood plastered on white bed sheets.

The young man noted how his wife's lips pressed together and knew she had to be thinking about something unpleasant. He'd come to associate the gesture with things or situations she didn't approve of or flatly disliked. What was she judging that caused her to react in such a way?

Her fingers unintentionally tightened the bandage too much around the gash without her notice. When she did note it, however, she swiftly loosened it. Neji didn't wince; he remained without moving a centimeter.

"Gomen nasai, it wasn't my intention to hurt you," she apologized, peering at his face in search of any trace of pain.

"It's fine," he replied stoically, keeping his eyes on the wall.

Akemi tied the ends of the bindings, cautious not to origin further harm. She was there to help the man not to contribute to his ill health. She ran her hands ever so tenderly over the dressings, assuring herself that she'd placed them smoothly enough.

The young man shut his eyes momentarily as she did it. Something had compelled him to do so. He opened them quickly enough for her not to notice. She had no need to see such a reaction.

"I have your medicines," Akemi said, moving away from his side to the small night table nearby.

She picked a pill bottle and Neji's water cup before gliding back and delivering them. The sapphire eyed kunoichi placed a single pill in his extended hand, after which she offered him the liquid. She observed as he ingested the capsule. When he swallowed it a pleased smile graced her lips.

"Excellent," she said, managing to keep the smile, "we can reunite with Ino-chan and Shikamaru-kun to begin; it's almost time."

Neji turned his face in her direction and scrutinized her appearance. She was wearing a simple dark green kimono with a light blue flower pattern and a brown obi. Her silver hair was held up as usual, but with a copper hairpin instead of the typical golden one. It was convenient for her not to call more attention than necessary; that way, escaping would be easier.

"Are you well armed?" he asked as she raised a questioning brow at his sudden inspection of her apparel.

"Yes, I am," she responded, pressing a hand to the obi and glancing at it, "I have enough weapons to suffice against an attack."

Neji nodded curtly, after which he rose from the bed. Afterward, he led the way to the adjacent chamber.

-o-

"Let's review the plan," Shikamaru muttered as the four man squad lay hidden among the trees near a large restaurant, "that's the place over there where you girls are supposed to meet the targets. There are two, one for each of you. What's the next step, Ino?"

"We entertain them long enough to give you some time to find the scroll in their rooms," the blonde answered, meeting his eyes with confidence.

The lazy shinobi nodded, after which he turned his gaze on the other kunoichi. "And?"

"We wait for your signal. As soon as we see it we are to find a way to escape and meet you outside. Afterward, we flee," Akemi said, looking at him with the accustomed calm and collected countenance.

"Neji?" Shikamaru said, turning to the Hyuuga, "anything else you might wanna add?"

"If something goes awry and you are discovered you have permission to kill," the young man said, particularly fixing his eyes on Akemi, "but that is only if necessary."

The kunoichi nodded to indicate they had understood. It was time to begin the retrieval phase.

"We'll escort you to the front and then you'll go on by yourselves," Shikamaru told them as he and Neji adjusted microphones around their necks, "we'll be watching your progress every once in a while and we'll intervene if we think you can be in danger. So don't sweat it, everything's covered."

Ino smiled and Akemi smirked. It was clear that their teammates would watch over their safety, no matter how complex the job proved to be.

"Let's get going," Shikamaru said, after which he checked for watchful eyes beyond the vegetation.

Since he saw none he walked out of their hideaway closely followed by his comrades. He made his way to the restaurant entrance before turning to face the young girls.

"Time to be charming," he murmured, pointing at the door. "Relax and do your best."

Ino nodded and took a deep breath to rid herself of the nerves. Akemi, in turn, pulled out a folding fan from between the obi and waist. She had the distinctive feeling that she would be frequently using it throughout her time as escort.

"Be cautious," Neji warned from beside her.

Akemi lifted her deep sapphire gaze from the wooden fan and met his pale lavender orbs. She couldn't quite place his expression, but she saw some worry etched someplace in it. A small smile touched her lips in response.

"I will," she promised, grasping the fan by both ends, "you too, be wary as well."

The Hyuuga prodigy nodded in return before turning to Shikamaru. "Let's find the scroll."

The other shinobi agreed, after which he made several hand signs and disappeared alongside his partner. Akemi moved toward the entry and gently knocked. Ino took position beside her.

"Aren't you nervous?" the younger girl asked, glancing sideways at her.

Akemi shook her head. "No, I am not. Everything will be well at the end."

There was no reason for her to be anxious; she'd gone on plenty of seduction missions before. She'd done the most under Orochimaru's command, all of which included assassinating the person she was escorting. She'd not failed once.

The door opened to reveal a man in his late thirties with a scowl imprinted on his face. "What'd you want?"

The silver haired kunoichi lightly tipped her head to the side and smiled sensually. "We're here as companions of two of your clients; they should be expecting us."

-o-

Twenty minutes had passed since they'd entered and they'd received no sign from Neji or Shikamaru. They began to wonder if something had happened to them.

Akemi retained her flirtatious game as she waited, knowing she and Ino needed to keep pretending until their comrades gave an indication. Ino did the same. The blonde had done wonderfully through the evening. She didn't have any trouble with her supposed client, except for the fact that his hands tended to be curious. But she stopped him by grabbing them and giggling, saying that perhaps he should save that for some other time. Akemi had more or less the same problem but she solved it by hitting the fingers with her folding fan and telling him, in a banter tone, that he shouldn't do such a thing.

She noted out of the corner of her eyes how Ino shifted uncomfortably when she was not being observed. Akemi knew she was worried about Neji and Shikamaru; it had been twenty-five minutes since they'd separated and there was still no sign of them.

'Something is wide of the mark,' Akemi thought as she smiled and served tea to her male escort, 'these sort of assignments don't take more than fifteen minutes. I will remain for two more minutes. If by the end of the designated time there is no sign of them, I will retire with Ino-chan and go on search. We are both well armed so any resistance should pose no threat.'

At that point the door slid open and everyone in the room turned their attention to the newcomer. A young woman, presumably another escort, walked slowly inside, trying to draw attention. Every pair of eyes attached to her form except Akemi's, whose eyes remained on the door because she'd caught a glimpse of pale lavender orbs above the woman's shoulder outside. As soon as they appeared they vanished, leaving the darkness beyond in its wake.

Akemi knew what she'd seen; she needed no proof to confirm it.

She gracefully allowed her fan to fall open before leaning to her side toward Ino. Upon noticing the gesture, Ino leaned toward her as well. After placing the fan strategically to hide the conversation from their targets, Akemi informed her of what she'd seen.

"Neji is outside," she murmured softly, stealing glances at the man she was accompanying, "we must take our leave."

"We're going to the restroom," Ino muttered, turning her gaze to observe her escort.

Akemi gave a very slight nod of approval before she shut the fan and drew away from the younger kunoichi.

"We'll be back in a few minutes, we're going to the restroom," Ino smiled, rising from the cushion.

Akemi followed suit, after which they walked away one behind the other. Once they reached the foyer, they made sure no one was paying them any attention to slip outside. The shinobi were awaiting them, casually leaning against the wall beside the entrance.

"I was worried about you!" Ino exclaimed, gazing disapprovingly at Shikamaru while placing her hands on her hips, "I thought something had gone wrong!"

'Now it is my turn to act the concerned one,' Akemi thought, gliding toward Neji.

A soft breath escaped her lips before they pressed tightly. As soon as she found two feet between the both of them, she halted. Her deep sapphire pools scrutinized him for any further injury but the man was intact. He was the picture of cool arrogance, with arms crossed and eyes resting on her.

"Why did you take so long?" she enquired, frowning, "I was planning on tracking you with Ino-chan."

"We had a complication," Neji responded, his expression smoothing to blankness.

"What type of complication?" Akemi asked as her frown deepened.

"We didn't find the scroll," the Hyuuga prodigy answered, staring at her.

He kept his features blank to see if she discovered the inference in his words. Inside, he was scowling.

Her frown dissipated upon hearing about the difficulty. Instantly, the change in plans flashed on her mind. She knew why they'd taken so long; they must have searched every inch of the room before drawing the conclusion. The implications of that discovery changed everything.

"_We_ must retrieve it," she stated, meeting Neji's eyes, "they carry it everywhere."

"Yes," he affirmed, releasing the scowl.

The prospect of leaving Akemi and Ino in the hands of two sick men was, by far, unpleasant. They would have to find the object of the mission by methods different from the ones he and Shikamaru had used. Just thinking about it irritated him, particularly because _his_ wife was involved.

"Now what?" Ino asked, whirling to face Akemi, "how do we get our hands on it?"

"We have to do it separately," the silver haired girl responded, grimacing, "first we have to find who has it, after which we must…claim it in private."

The blonde girl widened her eyes at the words. They had to go _that_ far?

"We'll be watching Ino," Shikamaru assured her as the preoccupation she'd held moments earlier disappeared and gave way to nervousness, "nothing will happen to you."

"Bear in mind you are carrying weapons," Akemi told her, trying to be comforting, "you are free to stop him whenever you see it fit."

Ino sighed softly before her expression returned to the game face. "Alright, I'm ready. We get the scroll, stop them and get away from here."

"You need to return, they might begin to suspect something," Neji said with a hardened look.

What if the men didn't have the scroll and they sent the kunoichi to a pointless search? Ino could lose her charm and have an anxiety attack while something repulsive could happen to Akemi. They could end up hurt.

When the thoughts crossed his mind he quickly suppressed them; he had to trust that both were capable enough to handle the situation.

"Let's return," Akemi said calmly as her eyes drifted to the door.

Ino nodded quietly and followed after her, head vaguely bowed. She _was_ going to do the mission without any setback; she wouldn't fail her team.

As soon as they returned inside they found their supposed clients waiting for them. Immediately after they settled down, the men eagerly announced they wanted some time alone. Ino and Akemi had no choice but to comply and pretend they were thrilled by the idea.

The men were swift to pay the bill and guide them out of the eatery. They led the way to a store and ordered them to wait outside, saying they needed to purchase several important things. The kunoichi agreed with pleasant smiles and sat down on a small bench beside the entrance.

"Are you worried?" Ino asked, stealing a glance at her female comrade.

Akemi considered the question. She'd gone to the same extent on seduction missions various times before so the usual stomach wrenching uneasiness had gradually begun to subside. Nevertheless, she still felt a bit edgy about it.

"A little," she admitted, turning to her, "Ino-chan, no matter what he does keep in mind that you mustn't fret. That could prove to be fatal. If you realize the scroll is not in his possession, stop him right away without hesitation."

Ino nodded. "Arigatou."

At that point the men walked out, each carrying a small paper bag in hands. When their eyes rested on their escorts, they grinned. They crossed the street to an inn, where they took a flight of stairs to the upper floors. Upon reaching the second level, the couples parted ways.

"Until the morning!" Ino's target, an orange haired man in his early thirties, shouted merrily as he took her by the arm into such floor.

The black haired man that remained with Akemi waved him away before proceeding upstairs.

"Our floor's up next," he said casually, glancing at her over his shoulder.

"Wonderful!" Akemi exclaimed, smiling brightly.

The instant he turned back to lead the way her expression died to its usual self. She wasn't a cheerful individual like her sister but she could muster the emotion to play a role. Orochimaru had made sure the two of them were very well trained to deceive and pretend what they were not. She was to use that preparation throughout her life as an assassin so she had to learn it well.

The man took her to a room at the end of the third floor corridor. He bid her to walk inside before him, after which he locked the door. When he sauntered further into the chamber he found Akemi sitting at the edge of the bed, awaiting him with a wide smile.

He chuckled. "Impatient?"

"Perhaps," she said suggestively.

He grinned, after which he thrust a hand inside his haori and pulled out the infamous scroll. He placed it on the night table before turning to study her. Abruptly he jumped over her, catching her off guard. When Akemi gained knowledge of what was happening she felt something hard and cold press against her throat. She recognized it as a knife.

"Now stay still and let me do my work," he whispered, grasping a handful of the obi of her kimono with his free hand.

With one hard pull he wrenched it away from her waist. The kunoichi felt the desire to frown and press her lips together but refrained from doing so. She couldn't blow her cover yet; he had to be involved enough before she was able to take action.

"You'll have to get used to this," he muttered as he opened her kimono, "oh, and if you try to push me off then I'm afraid I'll have to cut you; I won't fail, trust me. I was a Chuunin from Kumogakure and I was excellent with weapons. Plus, the dagger has poison that will paralyze you. So either way, you'll be all mine."

He began to undo the knot of the under robe and pressed the blade closer to her neck.

Akemi frowned. If he came across her artillery a disaster would occur. For which one of the two she didn't know; but if she wished to prevent it she had no choice but to end his life using the _nagare shogai_.

She warily moved her left arm away from her body, allowing it to rest beside her head. She activated the kekkei genkai and gathered a fistful of electricity in the hand. Her eyes shut briefly with revulsion as he began to kiss her neckline. It was time to stop him.

Suddenly he raised his head and puckered a brow. "What's that?"

His eyes widened on her and hers did the same in response. Subsequently, his weight crashed on her slender form and his head moved forward. Before it touched her, however, he was pulled away. Her deep orbs sought her savior, only to find Hyuuga Neji standing in front of her. He watched her in the dim light with an indecipherable expression on his face.

Akemi relaxed a little under his blank stare and permitted him to grasp her wrists to pull her to her feet. As she located herself about an inch's distance from him she cast a glance at the man who had attempted to have her. He lay motionless on the ground with his face pressed to the wooden flooring.

Neji's fingers uncurled from her hands and he took a step back to scrutinize every visible part of her. She seemed unscathed with the exception that she was halfway undressed. It felt awkward to gaze at her in such a position; he'd never touched her and yet she stood there, already kissed and stroked by another man. A man, he might add, that was _not_ him, her husband. A man that was not the rightful one…

The silver haired kunoichi began to redress, turning away from him. "The scroll is on the table."

She didn't want him to see her; she'd already been disgraced enough as it was and the prospect of being gazed upon by _any_ male at the present time made her feel dirty. From the corner of her eyes, she noted Neji extended her the discarded obi that lay on the floor. She was careful not to make any physical contact when she took it.

"Shikamaru and Ino are waiting," he said in an unreadable tone.

She merely nodded and swiftly stepped out after she'd clothed completely. Once she heard the door shut behind herself, she walked away.

They silently strolled to the lobby, where their comrades awaited. The instant they reached it, Shikamaru approached them.

"Do you have it?" he asked, gazing at the couple questioningly.

"Yes," Akemi responded as Neji positioned himself at a prudent distance from her. She turned her attention to the other kunoichi, who stood a few feet behind Shikamaru in heavy silence. "Ino-chan, are you all right?"

"I-I'm fine…," the blonde kunoichi answered, gazing blankly at her, "can we go now?"

-o-

"We reserved two rooms earlier," Shikamaru told the inn keeper in a bored tone.

"Yes, one moment please," the young woman smiled welcomingly.

She retired to the back of the room and left Shikamaru standing by the counter. A soft sob soon reached his ears, which caused him to sigh wearily. Immediately after they'd arrived at the town they'd be spending the night at, Ino had broken down in a fit of hysteria. Akemi had silently attempted to soothe her while Neji observed from a few feet away.

He knew why his teammate was in such a state; when he'd penetrated into the room the man was forcing with her. He'd been quick to assassinate him and drag Ino out of the chamber. She'd managed to calm down as they waited for Neji and Akemi so he'd assumed the shock had subsided. That was, until they reached their destination.

"Here are the keys. There's one for the two-bed room and the other for the single bed room," the young woman stated as she approached the counter.

"Arigatou," Shikamaru said as he took them.

He turned, after which he strode toward his teammates. When he made sure he had their attention, he made a declaration.

"There's been a slight change in the room pairings," he informed as he scratched the back of his head, "the single bed one was for Ino and Akemi, but since Ino isn't up to defend herself in case of a surprise attack she'll move in with me. Akemi, I know you can watch her, but you need rest. So you'll stay with Neji who can watch you. The one-bed room is yours and the other is ours."

The Hyuuga prodigy nodded curtly; he preferred it that way. He wanted to observe his wife during the rest of the night. He'd noticed how she'd avoided contact with him during the escapade. That began to make him rather uncomfortable; what if the mission had created some psychological effect on her?

Shikamaru handed him the rightful key and he took it without uttering a single word. It was time to take the well deserved respite.

"Good night," the lazy shinobi sighed. He glanced at Ino in silence for a minute before saying, "come on."

-o-

The stroll to the chamber was quiet. Akemi kept free space between them as they walked beside the other. Once they reached the room, she stepped away to allow her husband to open the door. As soon as she crossed the doorway she aimed for the bathroom. After stepping within, she locked herself in and didn't come out until the hour after.

Neji accommodated the backpacks on a corner before sitting on the bed he was meant to share with Akemi. He wondered if she would be willing to do so; after all, she was having aversion toward men for the time being. He didn't want to incommode her; he merely wished for her to feel safe again. He was going to see to it.

He realized, upon pondering over the matter, that she'd not taken any clothing with her. He highly doubted she would go out to recover some so he took it on himself to leave the necessary things near the door. He rose from the bed, walked to her backpack and searched for pajamas, hoping he wouldn't encounter any undergarments. Luckily he didn't; the young girl had packed everything in rolled bundles so he simply had to pull one out and deliver it. He did so, after which he glided to the bathroom and placed the garments on a small table across. Subsequently, he returned to his seat and faced the windows in deep thought.

Several minutes later, he heard the bathroom door open slightly and knew she was peeking outside.

"The clothes are on the table," he stated, shutting his eyes.

Even with them closed he could see her; the Byakugan was a magnificent thing. He saw a slender hand reach out, grab the outfit and pull it inside. Afterward, she shut the door. About a minute later she treaded out. He noted she was clad in a light blue short nightgown that reached her mid thighs and that her hair was dripping. She seemed a little more undisturbed than what she'd been back in the other hotel.

Akemi halted when she saw Neji sitting at the bed with his back in her direction. It made her feel increasingly aware of the fact that they were to share it. She observed him in deep silence for a minute, supposing he was doing the same with her with the help of his Byakugan, before speaking for the first time since they'd arrived at the inn.

"I left a towel out for you and a bar of soap as well," she said in her collected tone as she glided over.

The Hyuuga prodigy rose and walked past her without saying so much as a word. She mutely thanked him for keeping his distance; even after taking a shower that included washing her hair she still felt filthy. She absolutely _hated_ seduction missions.

Once she heard him shut himself in the bathroom she sat down on the bed and gazed at the clear night through a window. Her mind flooded with the memories and sensations of her first seduction assignment, which happened to be under Orochimaru's orders.

The situation had occurred very much like the one she'd finished a few hours earlier with the exception that she'd been alone and inexperienced. She'd been obliged to go into a chamber with a man and he'd forcefully begun to take her. He even used genjutsu to facilitate the job. She began to panic; she burst into a wave of tears and tried to push him away to no avail. She prayed for her teammates to come and help but they never went. In the midst of the hysteria, she slammed her electricity infused hand to his neck and killed him. That was the first time she killed anyone. She remembered she shoved him off, gathered her discarded clothes, dressed and took the sealing scroll she'd been sent to get. Afterward, she'd huddled on a corner to tremble and await the coming of her comrades. They arrived ten minutes later to find her cowering on the floor, the target lifeless on the ground. She was twelve years old.

Akemi pressed her lips together and rubbed her arms as the feel of the man's rough hands projected itself on the limbs. The kunoichi found herself wishing she was in the company of someone important for her, particularly her Grandfather. Every time she returned from a seduction that had been similar to the first one she ended speaking to him about it and sleeping in his room. He made her feel safe and accompanied. She didn't feel that way at the time moment.

Neji stepped into the room, trying to make his presence known through several soft noises. He didn't want to alarm her if he appeared next to her; he wanted her to be at ease. He wouldn't hurt her, but did she know that?

The young man saw her sitting in the very spot he'd been previously occupying, silently staring into the night. She was rubbing her arms as if she attempted to pry her skin away and apparently had not noticed he was with her. His pale lavender eyes traveled to her reflection on the window, where he saw that her mind was not in the same place as her body. Her expression was blank yet her deep sapphire orbs seemed lost in thought. But that was not what called his attention the most; it was seeing her lips pressed into a tight line. Unmistakably, she was considering something unpleasant.

The Hyuuga prodigy walked slowly toward her, offering her enough time to realize he was there, but she never pulled out of the stupor. Once he stood beside her he decided it was time she came back to reality with him. It was evident something she didn't particularly like had come up upon the recent events and he wanted to know what it was. He wanted _her_ to know he was there for her. It was his duty, as a husband and a gentleman, to care for the young woman.

He cautiously draped her shoulders with the top of his uniform and took a seat adjacent to her. He would be patient; if she wished to share her thoughts he would listen.

As soon as Akemi felt the relatively warm item cover her she returned to the present. It took her a second to realize what had happened, after which her gaze sought his face in the heavy silence. She scrutinized his countenance to find that his pale lavender eyes held a hint of worry. Upon seeing such a thing, she mentally scolded herself.

'I must have been performing quite a spectacle,' she thought dryly as she halted the repetitive motion against her skin.

However, she accepted the long sleeved top with a little comfort. She slid her slender arms through the sleeves and allowed the remaining heat to embrace her. His scent instantly caressed her nose and a strange sense of protection began to unfurl through her body.

"You seemed cold," he stated as she turned to him.

He wasn't going to tell her the truth behind his actions; she should be more than capable to understand.

"Arigatou," she said as she draped the large piece of clothing around her lap as well.

Akemi felt his gaze travel to the window across and leave her to herself. She knew what he was doing and for reasons unknown she felt rather grateful about it. She needed someone to listen; she needed to feel secure. She had become vulnerable after the mission and was in need of an important someone to help her through the phase. Neji was the one present and she knew him to be willingly sitting beside her, waiting for her to trust him. He deserved it; she owed it to him.

She modified several things to cover for the training with Orochimaru before finally choosing to tell him about the experience.

"I was sixteen years old when I was assigned my first seduction mission. I was told it wouldn't be too difficult since I simply needing to be charming and my teammates would be there as support. Hence, I meticulously followed orders and soon gained the knowledge that the man I was entertaining carried the scroll we were meant to obtain with him. Subsequently, I set out to get it. It was not long afterward that I found myself in his company alone. He…tried to take me by force and the use of genjutsu. I released the jutsu and killed him in a state of panic. My comrades arrived five minutes later. They took care of the corpse and we headed back home with the scroll. I was fortunate enough to not receive any punishment for what I'd done given that the man I'd accidentally killed was going to be assassinated in later days. I ended up doing the job before them. That was the first time I killed anyone," she said, averting his gaze, "that is the reason why I despise seduction missions. However, seeing as I don't have any say on which assignments I wish to do, I perform the job. It is my duty as a kunoichi and I cannot neglect it."

Her voice was calm as she spoke; it was as if she was simply retelling something unimportant. But her body language told otherwise. Neji had noted how her slender frame shook ever so slightly in the ghastliest parts of the tale and how every movement, despite how insignificant it was, clearly screamed that she was troubled. He couldn't hold it against her, even though she had been reckless during such assignment. It wasn't every day an unfamiliar man jumped you; plus, her teammates _were_ supposed to have intervened in her behalf, just like _he_ had done…

"Arigatou," Akemi said, turning to look at him impassively, "for listening and…for being here."

Neji nodded quietly as a frown creased his forehead. The thought of those men trying to get her irked him. He wouldn't let any other get as far as they'd gotten; he _would_ see to it.

For now, he had to work with her evasiveness. He had a peculiar plan to make her unwind in his presence but he was keen to take it. She had to know he meant no harm.

He slowly reached out, careful not to startle her, and took the buttoned ends of the shirt she wore while holding her gaze. Afterward, he pressed them together to fasten the top closed. She didn't shift when his fingers came in contact with the fabric but one of her hands clasped the bed sheets tightly for a fleeting second.

"It won't be any good if the cool air is still able to get through," he stated stoically as he retrieved his hands.

Neji pretended to be indifferent; it was probable that such tone eased some of her uneasiness. He'd made it apparent that he didn't want anything with her in such terms. She had no need to worry; she was safe and sound.

Akemi nodded faintly, after which she rose to her feet. "I shall be back in a minute."

She glided past him, feeling the strain of her emotions diminish dramatically. An overwhelming sense of protection filled every fiber of her soul as she walked forward. She knew that man wouldn't lay a finger on her. He would guard her from any threat that came her way. It was difficult to assimilate such a plain fact for there were only four men in her life that provided that sense of refuge and Neji hadn't certainly been one of them. But now he _was_. And strangely enough, it felt as if _he_ was the one that caused her to feel the safest.

She paused before whirling back in his direction. It was inexcusable of her to do it but her mind and heart needed it. It was inconceivable of an assassin to show such exposure in front of the target but she wasn't one for the time being; she was just a woman. That was why, when she reached his side and carefully embraced him, she found an excuse within herself to do so.

Neji's eyes narrowed in surprise for a moment, after which his expression returned to his emotion concealed face. He gently wrapped his arms around her, becoming increasingly aware of her warmth. It was the first time they had such an intimate contact; he hadn't expected it.

"You seem weary," she said from the curve of his neck.

"So do you," he replied calmly before she drew away to gaze at him.

He seemed unaffected by her sudden behavior and yet she couldn't help but think he had reacted and she'd missed it. Well, it was of no consequence.

"You need rest," he said decisively as his pale lavender orbs scrutinized her face, "you can have the bed if you prefer it."

Akemi shook her head. "I am in no position to deny you your rightful place."

As she released her gentle hold on him and went to one side of the bed, he pondered over her words. His 'rightful place' was beside her in everything they did. He knew it well. However, he'd anticipated she'd choose to sleep on her own rather than share the furniture with him. She'd proved him wrong.

The silver haired kunoichi settled on the mattress with her back turned to the other side of the bed. She was accustomed to sleep alone so she chose to pretend Neji wasn't joining her. Still, she couldn't drown his presence as he took his side on the furniture. It wasn't only because of his weight on it; it was simply that she was still wearing the top of his uniform and was pressing the long sleeves to her face in order to catch his soothing scent to finally be able to find the sleep that usually evaded her after a seduction like the one she'd finished. His odor caused her to feel protected again and she soon drifted into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

End of a really long chapter. I hope you liked it and that you didn't find it boring. Please tell me what you think about it.

_Please review and keep reading._


	14. Intervention

**Red Kunai Bolts**

I'm sorry I took so long with this chapter; I had a lot of work to do. But here it is, finally! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. However, I do own Akemi, Asumi, the Amano clan, the _nagare shogai_, any OCs that appear here and the plot.

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Intervention**

* * *

"Uh, Gaara? Not to question your decision or anything but…do you think Asumi's able to do a seduction so soon?" Kankuro asked as he walked beside his brother through a cool and empty street, "she's barely been given permission to train."

"She'll be fine…," Gaara replied impassively as they turned on to another path, "Temari's with her."

He stole a glance at several rooftops they passed by, in search of a dark blue haired kunoichi. Temari had told him earlier that morning that she'd be meeting Asumi on top of a building near the Suna gate. Upon hearing that, Kankuro had dragged him away to find her with the excuse that they should see their sister off and say goodbye. Temari had stayed behind for some last minute preparations so, at the moment, they had to find her companion. His aquamarine eyes came across a pair of legs swinging back and forth over the edge of a rooftop. They'd found her at last.

The young Kazekage halted, after which he looked up to see the young girl quietly devouring a rice cake. When his gaze fell over her, she appeared to have noticed his and Kankuro's presence. Asumi looked down at them before smiling happily.

"Ohayo, Kazekage-sama, Kankuro-kun," she greeted them from where she sat with a cheerful grin.

She couldn't talk too loudly at the hour; it was barely 4:10 in the morning. Mostly everyone was bound to be asleep.

"Hey," Kankuro said as he raised a hand in a slight wave, "how about coming down here? It's no fun to look up at you while I'm talking."

The kunoichi chuckled softly before disappearing in the darkness. She reappeared a second later across from them with the same grin gracing her lips.

"I thought you'd be sleeping," she said to both as she lessened the distance between them.

"Nah, we had to see you girls before you left," Kankuro replied, earning himself one of Gaara's long stares, "we wanted to make sure everything was okay."

Gaara had definitely _not_ chosen to be where he was standing; he'd been _forced_ to. It was enough for him to see his sister before she went out of their home and to know Asumi was going to be under her watchful eye. He'd truly not considered seeing them off.

"Arigatou," Asumi said, finally stopping on her tracks two feet away, "that's very nice of you."

Her honey-brown orbs glistened with the awareness she'd adopted during her arduous training years with Orochimaru. The Sannin had told her and Akemi that since they were assassins they had to be much more attentive at night than what they usually were. She'd developed that trait after a while and had been sure to keep it working, even if she no longer carried out missions at nighttime.

"You seem wide awake," Kankuro commented when he took notice of the glint in her eyes, "when did you wake up?"

Asumi lightly tipped her head to the side and considered his question. "About an hour ago."

"Whoa, that's early!" the puppet master replied, narrowing his eyes a little, "did you have a lot of things to do before leaving?"

"Only finish a painting," Asumi smiled.

Subsequently she turned to the Kazekage to ask him something but her heart jumped when her gaze fell on him. The soft moonlight fell over his frame, encompassing him in a light shade that made him seem very peaceful. A soft wind caressed his red hair, making it dance calmly. He looked very handsome, even with his arms crossed and emotionless expression.

Her mind clicked suddenly, willing her out of the almost detailed study of the young man across. It would be twice the embarrassment to be found gawking at him like a child who'd seen something it wanted. She wouldn't be able to explain herself.

'Here I go again,' she thought, slightly frustrated, 'what _is_ this feeling? I've been pondering about it for a while now and I haven't come up with anything. It's exasperating.'

She decided to drop the subject; it wasn't the correct time to go about it. She needed something good and fast to say before the young men wondered if she'd dazed off. Her thoughts flooded her mind once again and she came across something that would fulfill the purpose.

"Suna is beautiful at night," she smiled, gazing at Gaara with delight, "I will paint it when I return."

The Kazekage couldn't deny her that comment in any way; a Kage should care for his people and country. So she'd expressed quite the safe comment to divert any attention from those moments she'd spaced out.

"Glad to see you like it here," Kankuro smirked after Gaara had given Asumi a slight nod. "Any chance you might paint something for me?"

"That depends on what you ask," the young kunoichi responded, glancing at Kankuro, "is there something in particular you want?"

"I'll think of something," he answered, scratching the back of his head, "so, Gaara, any meetings that require you to travel to another village?"

The black and red clothed young man turned to gaze silently at his older brother. He was being _more_ talkative than usual. What was he up to?

"No," Gaara said monotonously as he stared at the puppet master, "do you want to say something, Kankuro…?"

"Can't I have a conversation with the two of you?" Kankuro asked, narrowing his eyes slightly in faked surprise, "I just wanna talk…"

"Kankuro, you can't fool anyone with that face," Temari said, appearing next to Asumi by means of a jutsu, "so drop it, you look ridiculous."

"Aw, Temari! Why do you have to be such a party pooper?" Kankuro groaned as he glanced at her.

"Stop it…," Gaara growled, frowning.

Why were Temari and Kankuro always fighting? It was as if they didn't have anything better to do.

"Ano, Temari-san, did you have breakfast?" Asumi asked, smiling as she attempted to change the subject.

"Oh, great, I forgot!" Temari said, slamming a hand to her forehead, "and we have to leave now."

"Wait a moment," the honey-brown eyed kunoichi said as she pulled her backpack onto her lap and began fishing through it. After a few seconds she pulled out another rice cake, which she offered to the older girl. "You can have it; I already had my fair share."

Temari took it with slight surprise, but then smirked. "Arigatou."

Asumi nodded and smiled. "You're welcomed!"

At the sight of food so close nearby, Kankuro's stomach rumbled in loud protest. When all eyes fell on him, he scratched the back of his head.

"I'm hungry," he said, stealing a glance at Temari's rice cake, "did you leave anything?"

"I did," the older sister answered, glaring at him, "I left some food for you both in the kitchen. If _you_ don't like it, deal with it."

This last part was for Kankuro since he was the one constantly complaining about Temari's cooking skills. Gaara, on the other hand, didn't say anything about it; he merely ate the food.

"We need to go," Temari told Asumi after she'd finished the short breakfast.

"Right," Asumi nodded. She gazed at the brothers across from her and smiled happily. "See you later Kazekage-sama, Kankuro-kun!"

"Be careful," Kankuro replied, grinning slightly at her vivacious manner.

"We will," she promised, turning to her side in order to follow her companion.

Prior to taking her leave however, she allowed her eyes to seek Gaara for one last time. Their gazes met silently for a few seconds, after which the young Kazekage shut his eyes and nodded.

Another smile graced Asumi's lips at his reaction. She could take that as his farewell. She returned the nod contentedly before following Temari out of Sunagakure.

-o-

She placed everything back in its previous position, carefully making note of anything she might have left behind. Temari had appointed her to scout the target's room for the box they'd been sent to retrieve while she posed as his escort during the time. So far, she'd minutely searched every inch of the chamber and found no trace of it.

'He must be carrying it then,' she thought as her eyes swept over the belongings one last time, 'I must alert Temari-san.'

She removed the precaution gloves she'd been wearing, which she placed in one of the pockets of her ankle-length pants. Afterwards, she did some hand signs and teleported outside. Asumi reappeared hidden in the darkness of an empty alley. She waited for a few seconds so no one would suspect something of her sudden emergence before she walked calmly toward the restaurant her teammate was supposed to be in. People peered at her curiously, particularly at her eyes and hair. The young kunoichi ignored them; there was no time to focus on such insignificant things even if they were incommodious.

She felt awkward dressed as she was; she was wearing black ankle-length pants, a cream colored shirt and some black sori (other Japanese sandals; these are not the wooden ones, but kind of like flip flops). The clan symbol was not woven on the shirt's back; she seemed just like any regular citizen. However, she did wear a copper hairpin to hold her long hair in place; that was the only thing that identified her. But since she expected no one to pay special attention to the hair ornament she didn't worry about such a thing. Who would look at something so inconsequential at the late hour?

She treaded through a barely crowded path, stopping here and there to observe the various articles shown on the shop windows. She was taking as many precautions as she'd been taught to, pretending to be someone taking a refreshing stroll. Asumi regularly checked for trailers, trying to detect any chakra or watchful eyes as she made her way. She'd encountered no one so far.

Soon enough the restaurant came to view and she angled toward its entrance with a pleased smile. She pushed the curtains aside, after which she stepped in and gazed around. She was in what looked like a small receiving room with benches placed against the walls. The chamber was empty save for herself.

'All the easier,' she thought, holding back a grin.

Asumi searched for the restrooms to find them at the end of a corridor to her left. She walked toward them, cautiously making sure that she was still alone. Upon reaching both doors, she swiftly slipped into the men's room and silently made her way to an empty cubicle. Unfortunately, she had company in the restroom so she needed to hide. She patiently waited for the man to leave her in solitude, after which she did a quick transformation jutsu into a man the same age as Temari. Afterward, she strolled outside and formally entered the restaurant. She told an attendant she was searching for a young woman who was escorting someone and was rapidly led to Temari without any setback. As soon as she reached her side, Temari placed her as Asumi. They had agreed that if there was any trouble Asumi was to transform in order to give Temari any information that was crucial.

"I need to talk to you," she said, gazing impassively at Temari.

"Why, of course, Eichi-san!" Temari exclaimed, smiling pleasantly as she gazed up at her transformed form. She turned to her escort, a young man in his early twenty's, and said, "I'll be back in a few minutes; he's my boss."

She rose from the cushion gently, after which she followed Asumi outside. The instant they were left to themselves, she questioned how everything had gone with the search.

"He has it," Asumi murmured, crossing her arms to pretend they were talking about something casual, "what should we do now?"

"I was thinking about genjutsu," Temari answered, gazing up at her comrade, "you have to cast it while I'm inside. I'll get _it_ and then we can get out of here."

Asumi nodded. "A simple sleeping genjutsu or something more elaborate?"

"A simple one is just fine," the blonde responded, smirking lightly, "these people haven't developed their chakra so it's a waste of energy to use something complicated."

"Alright," Asumi agreed.

If it had been her in Temari's place she would have used something more complex to ensure the completion of the mission without any hindrance but since her companion was the one in charge and had carefully made the plan she would settle to it.

Temari stepped in once again after straightening out some details with the other kunoichi. She was to wait for Asumi to act when she found a moment alone. She calculated it would be soon; the only employee in the almost desolate restaurant was the very one that stood in the receiving room. She was always shifting from there to serve the customers.

The blonde took her appointed seat next to her supposed client and began to converse with him about how lovely the night was. A few minutes into the exchange, Temari felt her eyelids become heavy with sleep and knew that Asumi had cast the genjutsu. She was quick to release herself from it, after which she watched how the young man beside her fell to his side in a deep slumber. She began to search his clothing for the box just as a still-transformed Asumi joined her in the room.

"Found it," the blonde smirked, holding up a palm length box in her right hand, "let's go."

-o-

She gazed up at the white ceiling reflectively, finding it difficult to sleep. It had been around three hours since they'd arrived at the town they would take refuge in and she'd yet to find the snooze Temari was quick to fall into. Something was keeping her wide awake.

She wondered about it, already suspecting it had to do with a certain red-haired young man. Once his unemotional face came into view her heart gave a start, which caused her to grimace in disapproval. She'd yet to find the truth of her feelings for him and, quite frankly, it was unsettling her. She was not used to finding no explanation or solution for a matter at hand right away. Just like her elder sister, she liked to have everything solved and clear the moment it came up. So the fact that she'd not been able to find the correct rationalization of her sentiments was beginning to upset her.

She sighed warily as she rolled to her right side on the bed to face the wall. There was, at least, one thing she was certain of: it was virtually impossible for her to feel something more than infatuation, if that was the case, for him. Of course, she'd been living in a horde where men didn't see beyond a face and body, and she'd yet to find a _decent_ man or fall in love for the first time, but she'd been educated to not feel beyond that. She knew it was quite possible she ended up crushing on someone after her release from Oto, but who wouldn't after living with practically the same _kind_ of men? Seeing someone that, in any case, treated her with more respect than the one a wall deserves was something she hadn't seen in years. She thought a fascination would soon occur; she was a young woman, after all.

'At least that eases some trouble,' she thought as she heard Temari roll over on her bed, 'besides, there isn't much that I know about him so I highly doubt I can feel more than that. I know nothing of him, except that he's not much of a conversationalist and that he always looks impassive.'

She decided to close the chapter for the night since she needed to rest. Insomnia wasn't going to prove convenient for her.

She silently accommodated herself, after which she shut her eyes and concentrated on clearing her brain of all thoughts. However, before she fell asleep, the well-known dark voice that belonged to Orochimaru echoed throughout the confines of her mind…

"_Akemi-chan, Asumi-chan, to feel is your greatest weakness. You need to get rid of those worthless emotions and become like steel. That kind of strength is what will help you in the shinobi world."_

-o-

The unnerving sensation of being watched awoke Asumi two hours after she'd finally managed to drift into slumber. She instantly knew it wasn't Temari for she'd identified three different chakras that weren't supposed to be in the room. She remained with eyes closed as her ears picked up on soft footsteps around both beds. Reflexively, the arm she had tucked under the pillow slowly grasped the handle of the kunai she always hid underneath it. She'd picked up the habit of always having a weapon within reach after living in Oto; Orochimaru had made sure to make her understand that she always had to be prepared.

She waited for the intruders to approach, still feigning sleep, and wondered if Temari had realized they had visitors. The blonde kunoichi was most likely to have sensed their presence by then; those trespassers had not taken the necessary precautions to hide their chakra. That could only mean one thing: something nasty was probably lurking about to back them up. Asumi wouldn't take any chances; she would eliminate them all.

One of the nin slowly approached her bed, trying to make as little silence as possible. Asumi waited for him to be closer. Once she had decided he was near enough she sat down abruptly, activated the _nagare shogai_, poured electricity into the kunai and slammed it to his chest. The buzzing sound of electricity reached her ears as the nin fell lifeless to the floor. The other two, after taking notice that one of the kunoichi was awake, started to make hand signs but an unrelenting wind swept them away to the nearest wall. From the corner of her eye, Asumi saw that Temari was on her feet holding her fan in place next to her. She seemed quite displeased as she gazed at the men with contempt.

"Breaking in here wasn't the brightest idea," she stated, glaring at them as they wobbled to their feet.

Asumi slipped out of bed as she took her belt and kunai holster in one hand and began to strap them to her body, all the while stealing frequent glances at the nin. She wasn't pleased either; she only wished to rest.

"Hand over the box," one of them spoke calmly, raising his hands and showing them to the young women, "we won't do anything if you do."

Asumi raised an eyebrow and Temari smirked. As if they would believe him.

"We don't know what you're talking about," the older kunoichi answered, grasping her fan tighter, "now get out."

She pulled it back to aim for one final attack but the wall behind her shook and a huge explosion occurred in the chamber. Asumi managed to jump over her bed and hide from the debris just in time; however, she didn't know what had happened to Temari…until she heard a small whimper.

"Get her, she's down!" she heard one of the nin exclaim.

Instantly she shot from her spot, ready to make devastating blows if necessary. She imagined something dreadful had occurred to her teammate if the ninja were daring to venture and attack her. Before they could move farther than four feet, Asumi intercepted them and delivered an electrically infused punch to each of their chests. Once again the familiar buzzing sound reached her ears as they fell to the ground, electrocuted.

One of the things she remembered her Iwa Sensei had taught her was that a comrade's life had to be valued and protected. The reason behind that was not because they were useful but rather because they were human beings who had as much a right to live as oneself; that, and because they were supposed to be friends. Asumi had always kept that one thing from her Sensei close to her heart so naturally, whenever one of her teammates was in trouble she rushed to their aid. She dared squash anyone who threatened the life of them; she would do it without remorse.

"Temari-san!" she called out, walking carefully through the dust-filled room.

Soon she came upon a figure resting against a bed and something red glistening beside it. She took notice that it was blood.

The blonde girl seemed in some pain as Asumi crouched beside her, worry written over her features. She noted the other kunoichi was pressing the bed sheet to her right arm, which had specs of red spilled here and there. She immediately realized the magnitude of the situation upon seeing Temari's state: she'd injured the arm with which she used her fan and seemed to be bleeding quite copiously from what she could see on the floor. At the moment, the kunoichi was unfit to fight.

"Where are the others?" Temari asked as pain made a frown grace her forehead.

"I killed them," Asumi responded serenely, "you don't need to worry about them; just worry about yourself. We have to get out of here."

A feeling in the pit of her stomach informed her that something was not right. It was as if she'd missed something obvious upon reaching the inn with Temari. But she couldn't quite place her finger on it. She decided to push it aside for a few moments as she helped the older girl up and flung her uninjured arm around her neck. She placed the fan under the arm that held Temari before slowly turning to the great opening on the wall to make their escapade. Her honey-brown orbs narrowed at the sight that lay before them. Around twenty shinobi were gathered on the ground, gazing expectantly at them. Some chuckled when they saw her expression.

"And just where do you think you're going?" the one closest to them asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

'I don't want to do it but I'll have to,' Asumi thought as her countenance returned to coolness, 'I just hope I don't go overboard and cause the bloodlust to claim my better judgment. I need to protect Temari-san too.'

She cautiously turned around, lowered the fan and helped Temari down to the floor. Afterward, she straightened and gazed at her companion with the game face she'd been taught to use: firm and downright menacing.

"Take a good rest, Temari-san. I'll take over things from here," she stated before turning to face the ninja.

It was then that she realized what she'd so clearly missed: a genjutsu had been cast over them and the entire town. Upon recognizing it she did several hand signs and released the jutsu. Once she was done she turned her gaze to the shinobi who had ambushed them.

"Ah, I see you saw through the genjutsu," one of them commented, smirking as he met her eyes, "but that won't help much; we're more in number and there's no way you can get through us. Now hand over the box and we'll take it a little lighter on you."

Asumi wholly disregarded the shinobi who had addressed her and concentrated on what she was to do next. She converted more chakra into electricity and swiftly dispersed it through her body. It was time to show those men that meddling with her was not a pleasant or enjoyable choice.

-o-

"Curse that old man!" Kankuro exclaimed as he ran through the desert at the fastest speed possible.

It turned out that several hours after Temari and Asumi had gone off a report concerning their targets arrived at the office. The man they were supposed to be finding, someone by the name of Hitsumo, was in fact an undercover ninja from one of the enemy hidden villages. To make matters worse he had a considerable amount of shinobi under his command and they were all looking for some Suna ninja to take prisoners. For what purpose exactly, they could only guess.

"If he knew the man was a shinobi and had a gang that followed his orders why couldn't he have said so in the first place?!" he shouted, clenching a fist in anger, "now Temari and Asumi are all alone and who knows how they're doing!"

The old man who requested for the box knew all too well that the target was a shinobi, only that he forgot to mention it. For that reason, Gaara had only sent two shinobi to retrieve it instead of more. But upon reading the report, he found out that he'd sent his sister and secretary to an ambush. As a result, he dispatched the only ninja available at the moment: Kankuro and himself.

"When I get back I'll break his neck!" Kankuro exclaimed louder, causing Gaara to bestow him a blank stare.

"Kankuro," he said monotonously as he ran next to him, "enough…"

The older young man sighed before gazing ahead. "I think that's the town we're looking for. Temari said something about it."

Gaara turned his attention to the settlement at the fore and frowned slightly. There was something bizarre occurring there. It was around one in the morning and, as expected, all lights were out in the buildings. But there was no illumination on the streets. Usually, the paths were lighted during the late hour.

'This town…is deserted…,' he thought as they drew closer, 'the only reason why Temari and Asumi would stay here would be because a genjutsu was cast over…'

They didn't stop once they reached the entrance; they swiftly ran over the rooftops, trying to identify Temari's or Asumi's chakra. Soon enough, Asumi's was found.

"She's nearby," Kankuro commented as they proceeded further.

After running over various rooftops and turning to the right, they came across a surprising scene: there were around seventeen shinobi standing a little ways from Asumi and three lying unmoving on the ground. She stood immobile at a prudent distance from them, observing in contemplative silence. Temari was nowhere to be seen.

"We have company!" one of the shinobi exclaimed, which caused his comrades' attention to be diverted from Asumi to Gaara and Kankuro.

She, in turn, didn't move; only her eyes flickered to them from their corners before she spoke up to the attackers.

"Shouldn't you be, at least, concerned about the fact that you aren't paying me attention?" she said impassively, still unmoving.

"You aren't much of a threat, kid," one of them answered, stealing a glance at her, "you only beat the weakest in our group."

"Aren't I?" she said, tilting her head lightly to the side.

He had a point at the moment; since Gaara and Kankuro were both there, there was no need to show them exactly _how much_ of a threat she was. However, no one told her not to have fun while she was fighting.

"Step away from the kunoichi," Kankuro said seriously, addressing the man who had spoken to Asumi.

Gaara stood next to him in grave silence with arms crossed and a rigid stance. He was already waiting for the clash he knew would come; the shinobi would not step away from Asumi and they would certainly not retire. It was only a matter of minutes before it began.

The shinobi chuckled lightly, after which he rapidly launched himself at both Suna ninja. Half of his companions followed him while the others ran toward Asumi. The girl calmly assumed her taijutsu posture and waited for them to approach.

"You asked for it!" Kankuro said as he summoned his three puppets, "let's see what you can do!"

The cork from Gaara's gourd flew off the container, allowing the sand to seep out into the night. It gathered around him for a few moments, after which it flew forward to meet the opponents.

"It's the Kazekage!" one of the men exclaimed the moment he identified Gaara.

"It doesn't matter!" another retorted, pulling out a kunai.

Kankuro smirked. "Big mistake."

Asumi evaded every blow delivered to her with ease. The foes were quite slow, even for Jounin. She needn't worry of the fact that they were much more in number. They wouldn't be able to harm her at such a speed. She'd yet to retaliate; she was trying to give them the upper hand before she made her move. Once she made it the fight would be over. Where was the fun if you finished so soon?

"This girl is freaking fast!" an attacker yelled as he unsuccessfully tried to punch her.

Asumi dodged and kicked him on the chest, sending a surge of electricity to his body. He flew backwards by the electric shock and was caught by Gaara's sand, which quickly encompassed him.

"_Sabaku Sousou (Desert Graveyard)_!" Gaara ordered as he closed his extended hand.

The sand pressure killed the shinobi right away and blood dripped down to the ground. Asumi's honey-brown eyes watched it fall to the earth after she'd punched one of her opponents out of the way and felt adrenaline rush through her body. Her eyes darkened to a mild brown before she tore her gaze away from the corpse and rested it on the enemy. Her bloodlust had been activated.

'I _can_ suppress it,' she told herself, hoping that her words were true as she dodged the attempts to harm her, 'I can't go on a rampage _here_; I would be blowing my cover.'

Latching onto that thought with the willpower that had not yet succumbed to the assassin instincts driven into her persona, she set out to finish her battle before she completely surrendered to the impulse. She heightened the electric flow of her limbs so that with only one blow she could render the foes useless and began to do away with them. She had gone through the second shinobi when all of a sudden the remaining ones turned on her and threw their weapons.

"Asumi, watch out!" Kankuro yelled, narrowing his eyes as the armaments flew in her direction.

Gaara's eyes slightly narrowed at the turn of events as well; however, he was quicker to react than Kankuro. He sent his sand to protect the kunoichi but when he saw that she was already assessing the problem he ordered it back. She didn't require help.

Her hands made way through various hands signs at a quick pace, after which she swiftly crouched and slammed her slender hands to the ground.

"_Doton Doruki Gaeshi (Earth Wall Land Flip)_!" she said and the terrain began to flip.

An earth wall rose before her and successfully blocked the incoming artillery. The young girl jumped over it soon after, poised to land a painfully shocking kick on the ninja closest to her. She delivered it, after which she whirled around and kicked another shinobi on the head. Her remaining rivals were taken out by Karasu, who shot them a set of poisoned kunai and left them critically wounded. The other ninja that were still on their feet were taken out by Gaara and his sand without any trouble. Asumi avoided looking at how the young Kazekage dealt with them; she didn't need the little self control she had left to give away and make her do something unwise concerning his death.

"Are you alright, Asumi? Where's Temari?" Kankuro asked as he ran up to her.

Gaara silently teleported to her side by means of his sand to hear her answer. He also wished to know what had happened with his sister.

"I'm fine," Asumi responded, looking away toward where the older kunoichi lay hidden, "Temari-san was gravely injured so I put her out of sight."

She motioned to the specific place and, after Kankuro pointed out that she had a slight cut on her right cheek, rubbed her temples as he went in search of Temari. She desperately needed to do something about her darkened eyes; she couldn't be seen like that. It would be awkward if they all realized she had bloodlust. They would either think she was a crazed ninja or that she was an assassin. She wasn't willing to afford any, particularly because the truth was one of the choices. What could she do?

-o-

She folded her legs on the bed, placed her palms on her knees, closed her eyes half-mast and submerged into various minutes of necessary meditation. It was essential to clear her mind of needless thoughts in order to find a way to diminish the adrenaline rush she still had. It had been long since she, Temari, Kankuro and Gaara had gone away from the deserted town to another to spend the night at. As it turned out she ended up sharing a room with the Kazekage himself for Kankuro had said he would watch over Temari's wound and allow Asumi to rest. The red haired young man had not said anything about his brother's decision: he merely took the key and made his way toward the room.

Asumi had learned that talking to Gaara was like trying to find the wind in Suna: most of the time it was never there but every once in a while it made its presence known. He only said what he found was important to be said or asked, after which he remained aloof and quiet. Since she required some time in silence to meditate she didn't mind his ways; they proved to her advantage. She truly necessitated calming down, otherwise insomnia would creep over.

"_Show no pity or mercy to anyone you encounter along the way, Asumi-chan."_

Such was the last thought that crossed her mind before Orochimaru's face loomed into her consciousness only to be washed away by the blankness brought by meditation.

Gaara sat on his bed and gazed out the window, waiting for her to finish the exercise. He wanted her to conclude and fall asleep so he could sit on the roof to watch the night. He wasn't going to let her know he didn't sleep; she had no need to know it.

He'd noted she was being reserved, unlike her usual self. It seemed as if something was troubling her. He'd become a little curious upon noticing but had refrained from asking. It didn't matter.

Several minutes later he heard Asumi's bed shift and knew her to be done with the meditation. He turned his head slightly to the side and looked at her from the corners of his eyes. He saw her unfurl from her position, after which she turned in his direction.

"Good night, Kazekage-sama," she said softly as if the sound of her voice would shatter the stillness between them.

She waited for him to say something or react to her statement but he turned his head away from her without saying so much as a word. She shrugged, after which she lay back on the bed and accommodated on one of her sides. She hadn't found any successful ways of calming down so she resumed trying to sleep. However, if she didn't achieve such a thing she would resolve to grip the bed and stare at the ceiling; it certainly wasn't the correct time to kill the Kazekage.

* * *

End of chapter. I hope you liked it. The chapter would have gone another way but since it would turn out much longer than this one I didn't want to risk boring anyone. The jutsu seen here was all created by Kishimoto so I didn't come up with it, _except_ the Amano kekkei genkai. Well, next chapter goes to Neji and Akemi…

_Please review and keep reading._


	15. Sake

**Red Kunai Bolts**

The story reached a hundred reviews! I'm very happy about it and I really have to thank all of you for reading, reviewing and continuously supporting this story. Thank you and a cookie for everyone!

And now, without further ado, here's chapter fifteen! I sincerely hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. However I do own Akemi, Asumi, the Amano clan, the _nagare shogai_, any OCs that appear here and the plot. Enjoy.

**Note:** Ero Sennin is what Naruto calls Jiraiya (Pervy Sage). Baa-chan is what Naruto calls Tsunade (Granny or something of that nature).

**Chapter Fifteen **

_**Sake**_

* * *

"See you guys later!" Ino waved as she walked away.

They had finished handing their mission report to Tsunade a couple of minutes earlier and were finally heading back home. It had been a tedious return to Konoha so the four shinobi found themselves in need of a well deserved respite.

"Bye," Shikamaru said as he turned and took his leave with hands buried in the pockets of his pants.

He was glad to leave Neji and Akemi to themselves; they needed to solve whatever quarrel they were having. Earlier that morning, when they met at the inn's foyer, Akemi looked quite displeased with her husband. He, in turn, kept his emotions concealed as he usually did. However, several hours after they'd set out, a scowl had come to rest on his face upon realizing his wife had no desire of speaking to him for the rest of the day. Whenever he addressed her she would blatantly disregard his presence. Moreover, she wouldn't even gaze at him; it was as if he didn't exist. Shikamaru didn't know what had happened between them but he certainly didn't want to find out: that was their problem alone.

'I don't need to interfere on anyone's love wrangle,' he thought as he scratched the back of his head, 'I have enough with Temari and her aggressive ways.'

Akemi watched as the lazy shinobi retired and pondered over what he would be thinking of her recent behavior. It truly didn't matter; other people's opinions in regard of herself were of no consequence. But she _was_ curious.

She noted she and Neji were on their own and decided she didn't want to be with him any longer. She was not in the mood for a conversation with him; he'd aggravated her too much. She would not easily overlook what he'd done in the morning. It was going to take a couple of hours for her to finally do so. She could hold a grudge for long.

She announced she was returning to the estate, after which she took her leave without waiting for him. He easily caught up with her as she jumped from one rooftop to another. Several minutes before they reached their destination he intervened in her path, forcing her to halt.

She pressed her lips together in sheer discontent as she gazed at him. What could he possibly want? He was well aware of the fact that she didn't want anything to do with him for the time being.

The young man kept his emotions carefully concealed as he looked at her. He neglected her disgruntlement and asked the question that had come to occupy his mind since they'd begun their journey back to the village.

"Did I do something to upset you?" he asked, scrutinizing her face.

Akemi's expression hardened considerably and her tone took on a sarcastic note. "Excluding how you spoke to me with condescension and said that I required your help last night? No, I believe not."

"I wasn't -" she cut him short with a snort.

"- I don't want to hear it," she stated, glaring, "now let me be."

Neji narrowed his eyes at her. "What if _don't_ want to let you be?"

"If you don't wish to live in a constant war you _will_," she snapped, sharpening her look, "now _let me be_."

She swiftly did several hand signs and used a transportation jutsu to the Hyuuga compound.

Neji turned to gaze in the direction of his home as thoughts of the previous night filled his mind. He'd managed to comfort his wife after the mission had taken a toll on her emotions. She'd exposed her vulnerability and he'd been cautious to handle her with care. It had been the most intimate moment they'd shared so far, both emotionally and physically. The way her slender arms had rounded his neck and she'd pressed herself to him had been quite enjoyable; he found himself hoping for more contact of that nature with her. But the following morning she returned to her usual ways and quickly became irritated with the one comment he made concerning the assignment. Presently, she wished to know nothing of him.

He decided to leave her to herself; after all, she had to calm down eventually. He had no time to waste with her annoyance. Perhaps later he would go by her chamber to see if she was tranquil again.

-o-

Several hours later Akemi found herself gazing at her reflection as she slowly brushed her hair. She had awakened minutes earlier from a decent slumber feeling energized and refreshed. She took a shower, after which she dressed in a soft blue silk kimono with a green grass design at the bottom and light green wind swirls covering the rest of it. The designated obi for such kimono was of a forest green color.

She opted to tie it in case she chose to take a stroll later in the evening. She wasn't hoping to spend the rest of the day close to the Hyuuga prodigy. She'd yet to forgive him and she wasn't anywhere near doing so.

'Such arrogance,' she thought as she twisted her hair up in a different style to hold it in place with another golden hairpin, 'he still hasn't the slightest idea of how intolerant I am regarding things of the like.'

A gentle knock on the door alerted her of a visitor. She turned slightly on the stool she was occupying and allowed entrance to the guest.

Hinata stepped into the room shyly and gazed at her after shutting the door.

"Welcome home, Akemi-san," she said softly as a smile graced her lips, "a-are you busy?"

Akemi returned the smile and shook her head. "No, I just finished dressing. Please, do take a seat."

She gestured to the bed as she fully turned to face the heiress.

Hinata walked over, after which she sat down directly across from the silver haired girl. She placed her hands on her lap and looked at Akemi with another smile.

"Naruto-kun is here to invite us to a party," she said somewhat happily, "he's wondering i-if you could go out to see him so he can give you the details…"

"A party?" Akemi echoed, surprise touching her countenance, "whose?"

"I-I don't know…," Hinata answered, momentarily lowering her gaze to her lap, "he wants to see us so he can explain to everyone at once."

"Very well," Akemi agreed as she rose from the seat, "let's see what Naruto-kun is planning."

Hinata smiled once again, after which she followed the older girl outside. Subsequently, she led the way to where Naruto was awaiting.

Akemi found him standing in the yard with arms crossed and eyes shut in what appeared to be deep thought. Upon noticing their presence, his eyes flashed open and he grinned.

"Hey Akemi-chan!" he exclaimed cheerfully as both girls stopped by the stairs, "arigatou Hinata-chan! Now we just need to wait for Neji."

Seconds later the pale lavender eyed shinobi came into view. He was clad in a dark gray yukata and wore no headband. As usual, his curse seal was hidden behind a set of bandages.

His calm gaze fell over the three beings across before it finally settled on his wife. He took in every detail of her before realizing she looked quite…attractive. However, that didn't mean anything; there were plenty of women who were striking and none of them had caught his interests. She certainly wasn't the exception…

"Alright, here's the deal! Tsunade-baa-chan and I are throwing Ero Sennin a surprise birthday party and you're all invited!" Naruto grinned, "it's tonight at seven in some place with a name I don't remember so I'll come pick you up. Be ready at six thirty or something like that. Oh, and you have to dress formally too."

'Tsunade-baa-chan? Ero Sennin?' Akemi thought as a hint of surprise touched her face. 'Such…interesting nicknames…'

Hinata flushed in embarrassment when she noted the expression the other kunoichi had. She had to be thinking that Naruto was very disrespectful if he referred to people in such terms.

'Naruto-kun…,' she thought as she sighed gently.

"Oh right, I forgot," Naruto said suddenly as he scratched the back of his head, "Akemi-chan doesn't know who Ero Sennin is."

He tried to think of a way to tell her who he was but was not able to find a good way to explain. Finally, it was Neji who did it.

"He is one of the legendary Sannin," he stated as he gazed at Akemi.

She immediately knew of whom he spoke of; it had to be Jiraiya. She'd heard Orochimaru mention him a few times.

"I-I have to ask Father for permission…," Hinata's soft utterance drove her out of the reverie.

"Alright, I'll wait for the answer!" Naruto grinned.

Hinata nodded as a pink hue colored her cheeks before she walked away in search of Hiashi. She was hoping to be allowed to be present at the commemoration.

"What about you two?" Naruto asked as his eyes traveled to Neji and then to Akemi.

"I can attend so, why not?" Akemi smiled a little.

"Great!" Naruto smiled widely, "Neji, what'd you say?"

The Hyuuga prodigy nodded curtly. He wouldn't leave his wife on her own; she still didn't know the whole of Konoha or many of the shinobi of the village. If she was going to assist to the celebration he would much rather keep an eye on her himself.

About a minute later Hinata returned smiling shyly. It turned out her father had permitted her to attend so long as Neji and Akemi assisted as well. Naruto was excited upon hearing the news. He quickly agreed to meet them at the estate's main gate at six thirty. Subsequently, he took his leave in order to find the rest of the people he needed to invite.

"Well then, we have to find a present," Akemi said as she watched after the blonde young man, "have you any ideas on what we could give him?"

-o-

He observed as she chose her dinner from the catering placed on the restaurant's bar. It had been a little over an hour since they'd arrived and surprised Jiraiya and currently it was time to eat. He'd gone to serve himself some food but, unfortunately, everything that had been cooked was either excessively spicy or pumpkin based. Thus, he'd been forced to sit down and do with a cup of tea while his companions feasted on what had been brought. He would wait for some time longer, after which he would excuse himself for a few minutes while he searched for another meal; he was not going to starve.

She looked stunning in her kimono; it was dark blue with a design of gray rocks at the bottom among which a light blue waterfall cascaded. Jade green mist swirls ran through the rest of it and were complimented by an obi of sky blue color. Her silver locks were held securely with a golden hairpin that matched one of the clothes' designs. For reasons unknown he found himself stealing glances at her every so often. What had she done to have him so…interested?

Akemi still refused to speak with him. However, she was forced to make a truce when people began to ask how things were going for both. Since no one needed to know of their disagreements she commenced to pretend everything was all right. He, in turn, allowed her to do as she wished; he was going to settle things after the event. He wanted to know what he'd done wrong.

A bowl full of steaming soup was placed on the table before him, after which a spoon wrapped in a napkin was sited next to it. He raised his pale lavender orbs to rest them on his wife, who was helping Hinata with a plate of sushi for the three of them. After she accommodated it somewhere between their dishes, she took her seat on the cushion across from him. He noted there was a bowl resting before her and he assumed Akemi had chosen to eat soup instead of fish or rice. The instant he felt her eyes touch him he met them composedly.

"Of the different broths offered by the cooks the one you have is not spicy," she stated as Lee, Tenten and the others joined them on their table, "I asked to taste them all before bringing it forth."

He was slightly surprised by her actions but he didn't show it; he kept his emotions hidden. It had been thoughtful of her to find something he could consume without feeling ill. He was not expecting such a thing from her.

He thanked her, after which he began to eat like the rest of their company. Soon after they'd begun, tea was brought and served much to Naruto's and Lee's content. They were having an eating contest and were having trouble swallowing their food. After receiving the drinks, the shinobi engaged in a conversation for the duration of the dinner.

Akemi was generally quiet, commenting every once in a while to not seem unsocial. She preferred to listen and enjoy the meal peacefully. However, that tranquility was broken upon the arrival of a certain drink to the table: sake. Mostly everyone wanted to have a taste except Shino, Neji, Hinata and herself. She disliked drinking given that she had low alcohol tolerance. She'd discovered that when her Grandfather took her once to visit a longtime friend of his and he'd offered her some sake. On the third shot she was halfway drunk already. Ever since such an event she'd cut out any interaction with alcohol altogether.

Dinner soon terminated and the time to toast in honor of Jiraiya was announced. The guests gathered around him and sake was given to everyone. Akemi wasn't able to refuse; she had to be respectful and accept what had been given to her.

Tsunade was in charge of the toast and she made sure to humiliate the other Sannin just for the enjoyment of it. After talking a little about Jiraiya's favorite women-observing activities she wished him a happy birthday and raised the small sake cup. Everyone followed suit. They exclaimed his name merrily before swallowing the liquid in his honor.

Neji noted how Akemi gazed at her sake with a little discomfort before she shut her eyes and swallowed it completely in one swig. Either she didn't like sake or she didn't like drinking. He became curious as to which one of the cases it was…

He also swallowed the sake at once, after which he retired to occupy his cushion on the table they had for themselves. He didn't want to drink anymore; he needed to be rational during the celebration in order to watch over Hinata and Akemi.

The moment he sat down Shikamaru took a seat next to him and leaned against the wall. A pink tint touched his cheeks and a sake bottle rested comfortably in his right hand. He was already drunk.

"Hey Neji, what do you think would be a good gift for Temari?" he asked as he eyed the older shinobi with glassy eyes, "I've been trying to get her something but I just don't seem to find anything."

The Hyuuga prodigy observed him silently with a composed expression. Why was Shikamaru asking him such a thing? He barely knew the Suna kunoichi, less of all knew of her tastes. But if the ninja had gotten drunk then it meant something about her was bothering him.

"Perhaps you should invite her to dinner and spend some time with her," Neji responded as he poured himself a cup of tea.

Shikamaru sighed. "That's not a present."

"It is; your time," Neji replied before he took a sip.

After the exchange Shikamaru didn't venture to speak again. Neji decided to leave him to think; his problems with Temari were not his own.

His eyes wandered to the young woman who was his wife. She was standing near a corner of the restaurant conversing with a shinobi he recognized. He was able to get nearly a complete view of her from where he sat, something he didn't particularly mind. He found himself… quite pleased to be able to see her. Why was it that he was feeling so different? It was obvious he had feelings for her; he cared for her well-being and safety but there was nothing beyond that…was there?

The nin raised a hand to lightly touch Akemi's shoulder but she drew away from him. Upon seeing such a thing, Neji irked and rose from the cushion. Why was he having a reaction such as that? Surely Akemi could take care of herself in a case of that nature. He was overreacting.

But once he saw the ninja attempt to have contact with her again he made his way toward them swiftly, glaring at the young man. He shouldn't be endeavoring to touch a woman, less of all a married one. She was also showing aversion toward the effort; couldn't he see it? It was perfectly clear.

"Please, do refrain from touching me," Akemi stated as she frowned in disapproval, "I've already told you I'm m- "

"-It's just that you're cute," the young man smiled drunkenly.

She knew the reason why he was acting in such a way was because he'd drank too much; she highly doubted that if he were sober he would try to flirt with her after seeing her with Neji. Those who didn't know she was his wife had come to know it that night so no one in their proper mind would try to gain her special attention.

Since she didn't want to bring any trouble on him she decided to take her leave. However, when she turned around to retire she found herself face to face with her husband. His appearance took her by surprise given that she'd not noticed his presence.

He gently took a hold of one of her forearms and pulled her a few inches aside to have a better view of the shinobi. He was going to make sure he wouldn't come close to Akemi again.

"Do you need something?" Neji asked as he fixed him a glare.

Akemi lightly placed her palm on his chest lest she needed to stop the Hyuuga prodigy from doing something other than conversing. Though, she doubted he would go beyond; he was a civil man.

"This is your husband, right? You never told me you were married," the ninja said, after which he hiccupped.

"I would appreciate it if you stepped away from my wife," Neji stated in almost a growl.

His attention was momentarily diverted from the matter at hand by the soft brush of fingertips against his chest. The contact was feather-like but it was enough to cause a reaction in his insides. He lowered his gaze to the young woman beside him and saw she was looking upward in his direction.

"Let's leave him and return to the table," she said as she accidentally touched her fingers to the exposed flesh of his chest, "he is not completely conscious of what he's doing."

Akemi knew he wasn't able to take the threat among Neji's words; his mind was partially incoherent. There was no point in having a conversation with someone in such a state; it was a great waste of time.

Neji knew it was of no use to speak with him but he couldn't help doing so. He'd been compelled to intervene and stop him from going any further. He didn't want him to pester his wife…or was it the thought of the possibility that he could touch her that molested him?

He nodded, after which he allowed her to lead the way. He followed, not without first sparing a piercing glance at the shinobi. He'd better stay away.

The young man walked close behind his wife but was detained on his way back by Tenten's plea for help. Apparently, the green beast of Konoha was somewhat drunk and refused to sit on a chair instead of the spot he had found in a corner of the restaurant. Neji granted his female teammate the help she'd asked for. He aided her in carrying Lee to an available chair on the bar and attempted to place him on it. After a few seconds of struggle from the taijutsu expert, he finally complied to his comrades efforts. However, rather than remaining upright in the seat he slumped forward and rested his head against the bar table.

"I want more sake!" he declared, raising an arm to call out the attention of the tender, "excuse me, bartender, please serve me some sake!"

Tenten rapidly grabbed his arm and pulled it down as she sat next to him. She wasn't going to let Lee ingest more alcohol.

She gazed at her green clad partner and sighed. "Please, don't drink anymore."

"I doubt he will stop, unless you find a way to distract him," Neji said, amusement lighting his eyes as he sat on Lee's other side.

He was glad he wasn't the one watching over him; he was well aware of the fact that he became wild if he drank too much. Tenten had been the one to assume the job and, up until then, she seemed to have everything under control. Since he was in charge of Hinata and Akemi he didn't have much time to be preoccupying over his partner's actions. However, if he was able to give a helping hand with him, he would do so.

From the corner of his eyes he saw Hinata approach. He noted she seemed a little distressed as she halted beside him.

"Neji-nii-san…," she said shyly, looking worriedly up at him, "w-would you come with me for a m-moment?"

"What is it, Hinata-sama?" he asked without moving as he gazed down at her.

"Akemi-san needs you…," she responded, stealing a glimpse over her left shoulder.

He rose upon hearing the name, after which he nodded curtly at his sober teammate and followed behind his cousin. What could have happened to Akemi in such a short amount of time since he'd not seen her? A strange feeling grew in the pit of his stomach. Surely nothing grave had happened, had it?

As he drew near the table he saw her in Shikamaru's company. He was absorbed in drinking a sake bottle while she, in contrast, calmly leaned against the wall next to the open window. She didn't acknowledge his or Hinata's presence once they arrived. However, she turned to both as soon as Hinata addressed her. The instant her eyes rested over Neji they narrowed ever so slightly before a full smile graced her lips.

"Neji!" she exclaimed before she shot toward him.

She circled his neck with her slim arms, after which she buried her face in the crook of his neck and pressed herself closer to his lean body. His arms rounded her cautiously, securing her to his chest. He was surprised at her sudden change of manner with him and it fairly registered on his solemn face. What had occurred?

"Shikamaru-kun offered to bring her tea when she c-commented she was thirsty but instead brought her sake in a teacup. She must have taken a large swallow because she's d-drunk…," the Hyuuga girl said as she gazed at Akemi with concern, "I think she has l-low alcohol tolerance…"

Neji's face composed into its emotion concealed state as he thought of what to do with his wife. He would not remain at the celebration with her any longer for he imagined she wouldn't like to embarrass herself in front of everyone. Returning to the estate was out of the question, seeing as they were bound to encounter his uncle or anyone else and she would be completely exposed to mortification as well. That left him the last choice, which he didn't particularly dislike: take her somewhere secluded until she sobered to some extent. Conversely, he had one small drawback: he could not leave Hinata alone. He certainly couldn't leave her on her own at such a late hour and he wouldn't sacrifice her to wait until Akemi calmed down.

His pale lavender orbs wandered around the restaurant, seeking someone in particular. He didn't agree much with what he was about to do but he wouldn't condemn Hinata to be with him and Akemi as she sobered. His gaze landed over the orange clad blonde that was talking animatedly with Kiba somewhere far away. He seemed quite alert, which suited him just perfectly. Since Lee wouldn't be of any help in his current state, he figured he could leave Hinata with someone they both trusted: Naruto.

He managed to catch the blonde's attention and swiftly gestured him to approach. Subsequently, he turned his attention back to Akemi. She was gazing up at him with a soft expression, lips curving upward gently. He found it unfair of her to give him such a look only when she was under alcohol influence.

"Hey Neji! Did you need something?" Naruto asked as he approached.

The Hyuuga prodigy tore his eyes away from the kunoichi before focusing on the shinobi across from him.

"Hinata-sama would like to stay at the party but I'm afraid I can't watch over her for the time being," upon saying such a thing his eyes lowered to his wife. After a few seconds, he returned them to Naruto, "I was thinking that, perhaps, you could watch over her and return her home safely."

"Sure! I don't mind," Naruto grinned, "I'll take good care of her."

He turned his beam on the young girl and she instantly flushed. Neji noticed but chose to ignore it. Instead, he shot the blue eyed young man a rather sharp glance. He was going to make sure Naruto understood _exactly_ what he had to do.

"She should be home no later than midnight," he stated as Akemi shifted slightly in his arms, "and she'd better be unscathed."

Naruto swallowed noticeably. "Y-Yeah, she'll be just fine."

Neji nodded curtly, after which he turned his head to gaze at Hinata. "Hinata-sama, enjoy yourself."

She nodded several times before she looked at Akemi. "Akemi-san, get well."

"I shall be all right as long as Neji is with me," the silver haired kunoichi smiled.

She felt his arms release her before he took one of her wrists in a secure grip. She glanced at him questioningly but his face remained calm.

"Follow me," he said before he pulled her along.

-o-

He sat down on the humid grass, allowing the silence to wash over him. The half moon in the sky shone brightly against the darkness that encompassed it. It was a lovely night.

He observed Akemi as she looked around the training grounds for a few seconds. She'd not questioned him about where they were headed but merely remained serene as he led the way. Once they reached their destination, he allowed her to do as she pleased so long as he found her actions wouldn't bring her any harm.

"Why here of all places?" she questioned, whirling in his direction and walking over.

"Fresh air will do you good," he responded simply as she closed in on their distance.

The moment she reached his side she settled beside him. Afterward, she turned her full attention to him.

"Arigatou for staying with me," she said softly as a gentle wind caressed the lose strands of her hair.

She slowly reached out a hand before she placed it lightly over one of his. His pale lavender orbs glided down and lingered upon them.

She felt rather uncomfortable when he didn't react. Perhaps she was pestering him? She began to remove her hand but his turned around and took it among his fingers.

"It's not a problem," he stated as he raised his gaze, "you are very different when you're in this state."

She smiled. "Which is precisely why I try not to be in it."

"Do you dislike it?" he asked, scrutinizing her body language.

He knew that, when people got drunk, they usually did and said things they found inappropriate, things they kept to themselves when they were sober. He was well aware of the fact that what he was about to do was something that shouldn't be done, but he was going to take the chance; he knew an opportunity to know what really ran through her mind would not come up so easily again. He was going to make the best out of it.

"It's not who I am," she answered, raising her glistening sapphire eyes to the moon.

"And who do you consider yourself to be?" he enquired as his thumb unintentionally brushed against the back of her hand.

She lightly tilted her head to the left as she pondered over the question. She still wasn't completely out of her senses so that could prevent her from saying more than what he needed to know. However, it wasn't enough to stop her from giving away some information regarding her persona.

"I am what you see," she responded, straightening her head, "a person that has little patience with what she dislikes and gets easily aggravated, an opinionated individual, a human being with a difficult personality who effortlessly drives away those who don't know her. That's who I am."

He noted how her gaze lowered to the grass for a few moments before it came to rest on him. "It has always been my nature, to be this way. Strangely enough, for reasons I entirely cannot understand, my family conceives it."

"Because they accept you the way you are," Neji replied as he studied her reaction.

Her expression softened considerably upon hearing his comment. She smiled gently, after which she returned to gaze at the moon.

He noted how her slender body shifted comfortably and she submerged into silence. He wasn't going to let the quietness embrace them during the time they spent there; there was just one additional fact he needed to confirm…

"You strongly abhor me," he stated, gently squeezing her hand to grasp her attention.

Her head whirled in his direction and for several instants she gazed him in the eyes before they traveled to the small patch of lawn between them. He could see with no difficulty that there was some assent in her reaction but there was something else alongside it. She was searching for the correct words to explain. After a few seconds of deliberation she raised her eyes and responded.

"I abhor you for many different reasons, most of which have nothing to do with your character. I'm not brimming with happiness over our marriage for it was arranged when we were three years old. The fact that I altogether don't know you doesn't make the landscape more soothing. However, I wouldn't dissolve the arrangement because it is for the good of the people in our villages; because it will ensure the safety of those that are considered precious to ourselves, like family," she explained, and her expression softened once again upon the mention of her folks. "Family is the most sacred thing in my life. I would sacrifice everything for them. Without them I would have nothing; I _would be_ nothing."

She paused to allow her sapphire orbs to rest on their hands. His lavender orbs also traveled to them.

"I loathe your arrogance and your emotion-concealing manner will someday frustrate me but I truly cannot differ with the choice my Grandfather and parents made when they agreed I would marry you: they found me a gentleman, which is more than what I ought to have," Akemi proceeded softly as one of her fingers lightly brushed against his hand, "arigatou for being the only man besides the ones in my family and my teammates to remain with me after seeing the prime part of my personality."

Her fingers tightened ever so slightly around his hand before they loosened completely. He, however, squeezed her hand with the strength she'd not used. He knew what was his next step with her: he was going to fight for her until she completely exposed that part of herself that seemed to be only visible to those who knew her best. He was going to fight until he triumphed over her loathing of himself and learned how to handle her difficult personality because his heart yearned to be an important part of her life. He wasn't willing to surrender like the ones before him had done. He would be the first one to win over what several young men must have thought of too intricate: her heart.

Her dainty hand drew away from his and she pressed it to the grassland in order to support herself to her feet. Once she was standing, she quietly turned to him in contemplation. After some moments, hesitation crossed her face but it soon vanished. She took the step necessary to completely close the distance between them and began her descent in the space between his legs.

Neji's eyes narrowed the instant he saw what she was doing and, instead of stopping her, he spread his legs apart to facilitate the needed space. He knew he should have prevented her from kneeling in front of him on such a place but he was curious of what she wanted to do. Although he already had an idea of what it was.

She reached out and tenderly took a free lock of his hair between her fingers. Her expression softened yet again before her gleaming sapphire orbs rested upon his face.

"You are very handsome," she whispered as she began to twirl the strands among her fingers.

He refrained from touching her; he wouldn't take more advantage of her than what he'd already done. However, he was tempted to ghost her skin with his fingertips for some fleeting moments.

She released his hair, after which she carefully rested one of her palms on the side of his face and leaned over for a kiss. Neji stayed very still as the distance between their faces shortened and he waited until the last second to detain her from the goal. He was gentle when he placed his fingers to her lips before they were able to meet.

"Not yet," he murmured softly as she blinked, "it wouldn't have the same meaning if you were sober."

Her head lowered a little before he retrieved his fingers and placed his hand on his lap. It had taken him some effort to refuse her but his self-restraint wasn't lost so easily.

She shifted, after which she raised herself and pressed a kiss to his bandaged forehead. Her husband shut his eyes upon the placid contact but opened them as soon as she rounded his neck with her slight arms and rested her head on his shoulder. He loosely draped his arms around her, keeping in mind that she was drunk.

After a few minutes in peaceful silence she voiced the statement he'd been expecting to hear.

"I'm drained," she mumbled as a soft wind washed over them.

"Let's return," he stated as he pressed an assuring hand to the small of her back.

* * *

End of chapter. I liked it a lot, especially the last part. Keep in mind that Akemi is drunk and that she acted out of herself. Once again, thank you very much for reading and reviewing!

_Please review and keep reading._


	16. Kankuro's Test

**Red Kunai Bolts**

Here's next chapter with a very interesting twist. I hope you enjoy it.

_**Note:**_ From what I know of, there's not a Rain Festival in Japan so I came up with it. I decided Suna would be a good place to celebrate such an occasion since it's located in a desert where rain is not usual. In deserts it's supposed to rain at least once a year so that's why I thought it would be kind of nice for them to celebrate what little rain falls.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. However, I do own Akemi, Asumi, the Amano clan, the _nagare shogai_, any other OCs that appear here and the plot.

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Kankuro's Test**

* * *

Somehow, Temari ended up with a cold the morning after the wearisome mission. To add up to her ill humor, the injury in her arm had been throbbing almost all night and she barely got two hours of sleep. So naturally, when it was finally time to return to Suna, she was greatly irritated. She made sure Kankuro understood not to provoke her for she wouldn't hesitate to give him a good punch if she felt like it. That was one of the main reasons why the trip to the village was in silence. The other important motive was because the usually merry Amano kunoichi had suffered insomnia and had slept only two hours before they met at the inn's lobby. She was visibly tired but quite alert of everything that went on around her.

They arrived at their destination several hours after their departure from the town. Upon reaching the main entrance they slowed to a walk and merged with the few people on their way in.

"Temari," Kankuro said cautiously, eyeing her sideways as he fell into pace beside her, "you should go to the hospital to check your arm."

The blonde kunoichi sneezed, after which she turned to gaze at her brother with watery eyes. "I know; I'm going."

"Kankuro," Gaara said tonelessly without looking at him as he walked at Temari's other side, "you should go with her."

"I can go by myself, Gaara," Temari said in a sort of strangled voice as she turned her attention to her younger sibling, "it's not a problem."

"No," he replied insipidly as his aquamarine orbs glided to her from the corner of his vision, "you're barely on your feet."

"Kankuro won't be much help," she said a little irately as she stole a glance at the puppet master.

"I can go with you Temari-san," Asumi intervened before Kankuro could retort, "that is, if Kazekage-sama doesn't mind my absence for the time taken."

Gaara retrieved his eyes from his sister to rest them over the petite kunoichi walking beside him. "You're free today."

A childlike smile crept onto the young girl's lips as she gazed at him. "In that case I'll go if Temari-san wants my company. Arigatou, Kazekage-sama."

"Kankuro, you'll have to stay at the office to replace Asumi so that means you can't come," Temari mumbled before she sneezed again. "I'll go with her…"

"Fine," Kankuro sighed, already dreading the paperwork, "make sure you two get a rest after the hospital."

The young girls nodded, after which they proceeded to tread along the path that led to the sanatorium. Before taking their leave, however, they bid their companions farewell.

"Until later, Kazekage-sama, Kankuro-kun," Asumi waved before walking away with Temari.

Gaara watched after them for a few seconds before he continued to the tower without waiting for his older brother. Kankuro, on the other hand, contemplated Asumi and Gaara without moving so much as an inch.

'I wonder…,' he thought as he began to follow the young Kazekage, 'maybe I'll test it…'

He grinned before he quickened his pace to catch up to Gaara.

-o-

Asumi chopped a carrot in small portions for the ramen she wanted to cook. She didn't particularly like vegetables but she ate them every once in a while or if she didn't have much of a choice. She'd learned not to be too finicky regarding food during her first days under Orochimaru's wing; it was either eat what her sister could find or starve.

It had been fifteen minutes since she'd awakened from a good four hour slumber and her body had instantly demanded food. Since she had a craving for a well prepared ramen she'd decided to cook it herself. Currently, she was halfway through chopping the ingredients.

A knock on the door drove her attention away from the task at hand. She quickly washed her hands and dried them with a towel, after which she made her way to the door. Once she reached the entrance, she unlocked it and opened. A seemingly distressed Kankuro greeted her at the other side.

"Asumi, it's an emergency, we need your help!" he exclaimed as he swiftly stepped inside her abode, "it's Temari!"

"What happened to Temari-san?" she asked worriedly, eyes narrowing.

"She can't cook so Gaara and I are going to starve!" he cried out as shut the door. Before she could reply to his statement he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "We're dying, please save us!"

"Calm down Kankuro-kun," Asumi managed to say as the shinobi kept on moving her, "I'll go and cook for you and watch over Temari-san for a while."

"Then let's go!" he said, grabbing her wrist and dragging her away.

"Wait! I can't leave the stove on!" she yelped, trying to return to the kitchen.

Kankuro released her and patiently waited until she was finished with everything she'd been using. Subsequently, he led her to his home.

-o-

"Can you cook something with what's in there?" Kankuro asked as Asumi searched through the refrigerator.

"Half of the ingredients for a soup aren't available," she responded as she shut the door, "which means I have to visit the grocery store."

"I'll give you the money then," the puppet master responded as she turned to him, "and maybe you could do the shopping for the house? Temari's the one in charge and since she can't…"

"No problem," the honey-brown eyed girl smiled, "but I'll need some help."

"Alright," Kankuro nodded, "the list for the things to buy is on the table."

"Kankuro," Gaara's monotone voice spoke from the entrance to the kitchen, "why did you bring Asumi?"

As soon as she heard his voice her eyes sought the young Kazekage's lean frame. She found him standing near a counter with arms crossed and the usual impassive expression on his face. He was still wearing the official robes; apparently he'd recently arrived from work.

"I thought she could help us," Kankuro answered as he gazed in his direction, "she'll make dinner and take care of Temari for a while."

"Good evening, Kazekage-sama!" she greeted him happily after Kankuro had finished speaking.

His pale aquamarine orbs glided toward her and lingered for a few seconds before he nodded. Afterward, he returned his eyes to his brother.

"Fine," he mumbled apathetically.

Kankuro grinned. "Great. Now she just needs someone to help her with the groceries and it can't be me because Temari made me promise I'd clean the bathroom or she'll kill me. So I'll leave you two to it."

He was swift to leave the younger ninja alone and move toward the stairs. However, he wasn't quick enough for Gaara's sand. The sand swirled around his feet, after which it wrapped around them and lifted him upside down. Subsequently, it brought him back to the kitchen in such position.

Asumi blinked as soon as she saw the protesting puppet master. She certainly didn't blame him for complaining; she would have most likely done the same.

Gaara waited until the sand lifted Kankuro to his eye level, after which he fixed him a glare.

"I'm not going to shop with her…," he retorted as he glared unblinkingly, "_you're_ going."

"Then if I go you'll have to clean the bathroom instead of me," Kankuro replied as he shut one eye and gazed at his younger brother, "and Temari said she'll come out in about an hour to check it."

Shortly after he said such a thing the sand released him and he fell on his side. The young Kazekage walked past him without uttering a single word. His sand, on the other hand, remained behind. It moved across the floor toward Asumi, who had gone to help Kankuro rise. It gathered and shaped in the form of a hand, after which it grasped her left wrist and began to drag her away.

"Heh, I figured as much," Kankuro grinned as he dusted himself off.

He followed after the kunoichi to the living room where he found Gaara waiting for her. Once she had reached him, the sand loosened its grip and returned to the gourd strapped to its owner's back.

"Come on," he muttered as he made his way to the front door.

"Hey, Asumi," Kankuro called before she and Gaara could step out of the house, "why don't you stay here for the night?"

The honey-brown eyed girl halted as soon as she heard the invitation. She blinked, after which she turned to face the shinobi. Was he serious?

"I don't know Kankuro-kun," she said gently as she stole a glance over her right shoulder at Gaara, "I can stay home. I don't want to be an inconvenience…"

"You're not a problem," Kankuro replied, grinning, "Temari won't mind having you here and neither will Gaara, right?"

He gazed at the Kazekage, hoping he would agree. He didn't want to seem bad in front of Asumi.

Gaara turned to his side and stared at the puppet master quietly. After some instants, he drew his gaze away and uttered a response.

"I could care less…," he replied monotonously.

"There you have it, Asumi," Kankuro said as he smirked, "go get your things too."

-o-

Seeing the Kazekage grocery shopping was something the people of Suna hadn't seen before. To add to the oddity, he was in the company of a young girl that was not his sister. Moreover, he was carrying a full basket and helping her with the articles that were out of her reach. People stopped to gape at the pair in astonishment and curiosity. It was an unexpected yet pleasant scene to watch.

Gaara didn't complain when Asumi asked if he was willing to stop by her apartment for a few minutes before their return. She wished to gather the essential belongings for her stay in his house. After the short pause, they carried on to their ultimate destination.

Asumi ignored the inquiring glances she was receiving and focused on the young man beside her. Ever since she'd woken up that afternoon thoughts filled with his image had been plaguing her mind. For what reason she didn't know; however, she was intent on finding out during their stroll back. She was sure the Kazekage wouldn't mind her silence.

It was time that once and for all she found the true extent of her feelings for the individual walking next to her. She thought of the night she'd hugged him after the surprise attack on the office, the day she'd returned to work after such injuries when he'd expressed some concern for her welfare and all the times when he'd set eyes on her. Instantly, she felt her cheeks grow a little warm and dismay ran through her. If she'd known all it took for her to identify the correct feelings was to think of the times they had had some sort of contact, she would have done it sooner.

'This is just _perfect_,' she thought bitterly as the house came to view, 'I'm infatuated with the Kazekage of Suna. Akemi-nee-chan will be very worried when I tell her. I can just imagine what Orochimaru-san would do if he knew; he would probably lock me with the snakes. Well, it doesn't matter; as long as I don't give way to these feelings everything will be fine.'

She was temporarily distracted by a banner that hung from two buildings nearby. She raised her eyes to the large letters and read the announcement: _Expect the rainfall. Rain Festival in eleven days…_

"Kazekage-sama," she said, slightly turning her head to gaze at him, "may I help you with anything regarding the festival?"

"You will be working a lot these days," he said in an emotion drained voice.

He didn't look at her; instead, he remained gazing ahead calmly.

His statement didn't answer her question but she took it as she would probably be involved in the preparations to some degree. She'd never participated in the making of a festival thus she was excited at the thought.

Soon they reached the house to find Kankuro sitting on the couch and reading a magazine. The moment he saw them, he hid it below other publications scattered on the living room table and turned in their direction.

"You're done with the bathroom?" Asumi asked as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I was done a while ago," he responded from the living room, "how was the shopping?"

"It was good," Asumi answered as she placed the paper bags on the table.

Gaara followed suit, after which he pulled out a chair and settled in it.

"It's 5:30," she said to herself as she contemplated the clock on the wall. After some consideration of the time she declared, "dinner shall be ready at seven."

Subsequently, she set out to put away everything they'd bought. The first articles she accommodated were those on the refrigerator. The following ones were to be placed in the various cabinets around. She began to do so, but after opening three of them and finding they contained the dining utensils she felt somewhat frustrated. It was then that she was reminded she was not alone.

"Third cabinet to the left…," Gaara said from the table and she followed directions.

With his verbal help she managed to put the items away on their respective places without having drawbacks. The ones that belonged to the highest places were handled by the sand. Upon finishing with the groceries she smiled gratefully and thanked the Kazekage for his aid. He merely nodded in return without setting eyes on her.

"I would like to see Temari-san before I start cooking in case she doesn't want to eat what I have planned," Asumi said once she'd cleared the bags from the table.

"Second door to the right upstairs," the young man said tonelessly as he rested his pale aquamarine orbs over her.

The young girl nodded, after which she smiled and walked upstairs in search of the kunoichi. As soon as she came across the correct door she knocked gently and waited to be granted entrance. A muffled voice gave her permission and she let herself in. She found Temari lying on the bed looking pallid, red nosed and tired. Asumi smiled softly at her as she approached.

"Asumi, what are you doing here…?" she asked as she stifled a yawn.

"Kankuro brought me to help and then told me I could stay over, so here I am," she smiled as she stood beside her. "How are you feeling?"

"Terrible," Temari answered before she sneezed. "I think it's time for my pills…"

"Where are they?" Asumi asked, taking a look around the chamber.

"In the kitchen," the blond responded before she blew her nose.

"I'll get it for you," the dark blue haired girl grinned. She walked back to the hallway but paused at the room's door. "Do you eat vegetables soup?"

"Yes…," Temari answered as she turned to her side on the bed.

"Alright, I'll tell you when dinner is ready and bring you downstairs if you want," Asumi said before stepping outside.

Subsequently, she shut the door behind herself and returned to the kitchen. As she walked into it she noted Gaara was nowhere to be seen; she assumed he must have gone off to someplace. She shrugged and took a cautious glance around. The medication wasn't in view, which meant it was in one of the many cabinets or drawers. Since she knew that she was going to take long in searching for it she decided to have Kankuro help her. However, she figured he wouldn't assist her unless it was urgent for he'd shown he was a little lazy at the moment. As a result, she exaggerated Temari's situation, took on a frightened expression and set out to the living room.

"Kankuro-kun, please help me find Temari-san's medicine!" she exclaimed, narrowing her eyes, "if she doesn't drink it soon she'll have to go to the hospital!"

Upon hearing her words, the puppet master jumped from the couch and quickly advanced to the kitchen. "Let's hurry then!"

They began to scout the room, opening cabinets and drawers in search of the small bottle. Asumi was careful as she did so, trying to leave everything as she'd seen it before. Kankuro, however, was quite the opposite; he opened cabinets and drawers and threw everything found inside to the floor. They had rummaged around half the kitchen when Asumi opened a high cabinet and decided to look through it. Since she couldn't see it at eye level, she took a step back to look at its contents. She collided against someone as she did so and almost lost balance but a solid grip on one of her shoulders prevented it from happening. An arm extended from beside her and took something from the cabinet, after which it offered it to her. She realized it was precisely what she'd been looking for. She took it before she turned her head and smiled happily at Gaara, who'd been the one to help her.

"Kankuro-kun," she said as he placed a pot on the floor and kept on looking through a cabinet, "Kazekage-sama found the tablets."

"Good," he said, after which he sat down, "I was getting tired of looking for them."

"Kankuro," Gaara said as his eyes glided over the chaos on the ground, "clean this mess."

"But Asumi helped me make this!" the shinobi replied, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"It doesn't matter," Gaara replied as Asumi poured a glass of water for Temari, "clean it. You have five minutes."

The older sibling groaned as the young girl returned to Temari's room. Once inside she handed her the water and the medicine. The kunoichi gratefully took it and quickly ingested it. Subsequently, she lay back on the bed.

"Asumi," Temari addressed her as she observed her through tired eyelids, "there's something I want to ask you."

"What is it, Temari-san?" the honey-brown eyed girl smiled, kneeling by the bed.

"Gaara's birthday is in January, which is a long way from now but..," she trailed off as she turned to gaze at the white ceiling in silence for a few moments, "…I want to ask you if you can do a painting of the three of us so that I can give it to him as a present."

Asumi blinked but then smiled gently. "Yes, I can. I would love to."

'But I won't be here by then…,' she thought sadly as she tried to keep her face gentle.

"I'll pay you anything," Temari stated tiredly as her eyes sought her face.

Asumi shook her head. "There's no need to pay, Temari-san. I don't sell my paintings; I give them away instead."

She was saying the truth; she'd never found the need to sell her paintings for money. She tended to give them away to people she knew or thought would like them. Temari was not going to be the exception.

The older girl seemed surprised, but then smirked. "If you say so."

Asumi nodded. "Well, I have to start cooking so I'll see you later."

She rose to her feet, after which she took her leave. Upon reaching the end of the stairs, she found Gaara sitting on the couch. She beamed when she walked past him on her way to the kitchen. She heard him move before she heard footsteps right behind her. She assumed he was going to the same place as she.

She noted, once she reached her work area, that Kankuro was leaning against a counter catching his breath. He looked up when she approached.

"I'm done," he announced before he walked back to the living room.

Asumi went in search of the utensils needed to make dinner as Gaara took a seat on the table. She wondered why he was doing such a thing but chose not to question him; after all, it was his house. She opened the cabinet where she'd seen the teapot and pots to be met with emptiness. She blinked; what ever happened with them? All of a sudden, one of the lower cabinets burst open and everything that had been scattered on the ground glided across the floor. She was forced to step back so as not to step on anything.

She only managed to look around at the disarray before she heard Gaara address Kankuro.

"Kankuro," he said tonelessly from behind her, "get in here…"

The Amano kunoichi whirled around to have her honey-brown orbs land on the puppet master, who had returned to see what his younger brother wished of him. As soon as he noted the disorder, a nervous expression touched his face.

"Clean it up," Gaara stated flatly as he gazed at Kankuro from the corner of his eyes, "I'll be here while you do it."

"R-Right!" the older shinobi replied before he set out to accommodate everything.

Asumi took the opportunity to pick whatever things she needed, after which she set out to cook. As she did so she could hear Kankuro working on the background and feel a pair of eyes on her. Once, when she turned to pick the new vegetable she wished to chop, she saw the young Kazekage staring at her. She refrained from turning to grant him a smile and focused on the matter at hand. In a sense, he'd spent most of his time on the house with her. She felt quite content.

'I shouldn't,' she reproached herself as she prepared the tea.

-o-

Temari decided to join her siblings and guest for dinner once she'd been told it was ready. She was the first one to sit at the table. Seconds later, Kankuro and Gaara sat with her.

She watched the dark blue haired kunoichi serve someone's food by the stove and smiled. She would find a way to thank her later.

"Is your cooking any good, Asumi?" Kankuro asked from across Temari.

Temari shot him a withering glare as soon as she heard his inquiry. Why was he asking her such a thing? He had to eat anything she cooked for she'd taken the trouble of giving them a helping hand.

Gaara, who sat beside him, cast him a stare. What was wrong with Kankuro?

"I wouldn't know," Asumi responded as she placed a bowl full of soup and some tea in front of Temari, "I eat it."

"Does someone else eat it?" he enquired as she returned to the stove.

"Nee-chan does," she answered, serving another bowl, "she has never complained about it. But I guess it's no surprise since she taught me how to cook."

She strolled to the table and placed the bowl and tea before Gaara. Subsequently, she treaded back to the food.

"How did she learn?" the puppet master asked as he watched her.

The memory of Akemi sharpening a katana (a Japanese sword) while gazing at a cook book flashed in Asumi's mind. She shut her eyes briefly and ceased her actions for a few seconds before proceeding to answer Kankuro's question.

"It was mostly self-taught," she said as she ambled toward the table, "the rest she learned from the cook home."

She provided Kankuro with his food, after which she went to get hers. In a couple of moments she had joined the siblings and begun to eat. Gaara and Temari silently delved into their meal but Kankuro gazed hesitantly at his. After a few seconds, he took a spoonful of the soup.

"This is good," he smirked as he raised his eyes to rest them on Asumi, "your cooking's better than Temari's!"

A flying spoon hit him hard on the head, almost causing him to fall back on the chair. When he managed to recuperate from the blow, he noticed Temari was giving him a menacing glare.

"Shut up or you'll be starving for a week," she muttered angrily.

"But -" Kankuro was cut short by his brother's emotionless remark.

"-Enough," Gaara said, frowning at Kankuro.

The older shinobi sighed in defeat, after which he resumed eating his dinner. From the corner of his vision, he saw his younger brother glance at Asumi before he turned his attention back to his food. He resisted the urge to smirk. His plan had worked perfectly; he'd made Gaara and Asumi spend time together. Moreover, he'd managed to see that Gaara was quite comfortable around her, something that was unusual. He was pleased; perhaps something else would grow from that? He hoped so.

'Now I just have to find out what Asumi feels,' he thought as he observed the young girl drink some tea, 'but I guess that's Temari's department.'

* * *

End of chapter! I really hope you liked it; it was fun to write. Next chapter goes for Neji and Akemi. Until next time!

_Please review and keep reading._


	17. Contemplation

**Red Kunai Bolts**

Here's Akemi and Neji's chapter. I hope you like it.

**Note:** I want to address a brief explanation of what tea ceremony is. Tea ceremony is the art of serving tea with grace taught to women such as those belonging to clans, geisha, etc. It's a tradition and it's considered art. There's a gesture women do with the hand with which they hold the teapot and it involves showing the inner part of the wrist to the man they are tending to. Traditionally, showing that particular part of the body as well as some portion of the neck interested Japanese men; they tended to gape. The movement of the hand is supposedly casual, but in actuality is intended to gain attention.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. However, I do own Akemi, Asumi, the Amano clan, the _nagare shogai_, any OCs that appear here and the plot. Enjoy!

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Contemplation**

* * *

She studied her reflection on the bathroom mirror before pressing her lips together in displeasure. Not only was her head throbbing, but also she appeared as if a tornado had run over her. Her silvery strands were disheveled and gray circles lined her eyes. She'd had a terrible night.

She stepped back into the bedroom, after which she went straight to sit on the stool of the dressing table in order to brush her hair. She was relieved to be able to have breakfast in the chamber; she wouldn't live with herself if the Hyuuga clan saw her in such a state.

'It's shameful,' she thought as the brush accommodated her mane, 'I've already embarrassed myself enough in front of Neji.'

She ceased her action upon seeing the young man's handsome face enter her mind. She remembered half of the events that had taken place the previous night, particularly the one that had to do with herself attempting to kiss him. She was relieved he had stopped her; she would have dug a hole and buried herself deep if it had occurred.

She continued to do work of her silvery locks, feeling rather grateful that her husband was beyond doubt a gentleman. He hadn't taken much advantage of her drunken condition and had paid special attention in taking care of her honor. That was something truly commendable and scarcely found in the men she was used to deal with.

Once she had terminated with her tresses she placed the brush back in its respective drawer. She would have gathered her soft hair up with a hairpin but since her head was paining her she chose not to. She opened another drawer from which she extracted one of the several medicine bottles she had in stock and placed it on the table's surface. She had quite a few things to do during the day, therefore she couldn't afford to have a headache and a heavy body; she would drink a pill and be done with it.

'I just have to wait for the meal,' she thought as she rose.

She stretched lightly, after which she strolled to the closet to obtain her uniform. Before she could make it, however, a gentle knock on the door resonated throughout the room. Akemi changed directions toward it for she knew the servant needed help; carrying a small table with food and opening a door simultaneously was not an easy task. She smoothly slid it open to be met with the calm Hyuuga prodigy at the doorway. She noted two servants stood a little ways from him, both carrying tables.

"May I have breakfast with you?" he inquired in a composed tone as he gazed at her.

Surprise flickered on her face, giving away what she'd been thinking. What was he doing there?

She shut her eyes briefly to clear her expression and contemplated his request. He _did_ deserve her hospitality after what he'd done, didn't he? She could grant him that much.

"Yes," she responded, stepping aside to allow him and the servants to enter her sanctuary.

She chose to dine in an ample space between the bed and the closet, which she gladly pointed out to the females that were serving them. They were quick to accommodate both tables against the other, creating a whole for the pair. Subsequently, one opened a small door located on a corner of the chamber and pulled out two cushions. She placed them before the joint tables, after which she turned to her coworker to help set tea.

Neji observed the scene unfold from his spot beside the bed, but he found his attention gliding toward his wife. She seemed tired; he wondered if she'd had any difficulties sleeping. Other than that, she gave the impression that she was perfectly fit. She looked quite healthy in the short, dark purple nightgown she was wearing…

"Allow me," Akemi said, gazing at both women as they placed the respective teacups beside the main course.

The pair turned their heads in her direction before they straightened and bowed respectfully.

"There's no need to trouble yourself, Akemi-sama," one of them spoke, clasping her hands together on her lap, "we can do it."

The kunoichi shook her head gently. "I would like to serve tea."

"As you wish," the other said.

They bowed once again, after which they took their leave.

Akemi's sapphire orbs sought her husband with slight curiosity edging them. What was he planning? She hoped it had nothing to do with what had happened the previous evening.

The realization of his presence in the room made her self-conscious of what she was wearing; she was well aware of the fact that her nightgown was short. However, since it was the second time he'd seen her in one and he seemed perfectly at ease with her apparel she decided to remain in it. If he'd not been her husband she would already be in a kimono.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, walking up to one of the cushions.

"Quite well," she answered as she knelt beside him and took the teacups, "I have nothing medication cannot handle."

"There is an aspirin on your table," he observed as his focus shifted to the elegant movement of her hands as she poured tea.

It was not the first time that he'd seen tea ceremony, but Akemi made it look much more…stirring. Mainly because he knew that when she was to pick the teapot she would flick her wrist ever so slightly and show it to him. He'd already seen more of her due to the fact that her uniform exposed more flesh than a kimono but still the supposed nonchalant action held his interest the way it was meant to.

"Arigatou," she replied, placing the steaming cup before him and turning to serve one for herself, "I want to apologize for any inconveniences I might have brought last night. I narrowly remember details of what took place after I became inebriated, but I am certain my conduct was improper and not ladylike. I assure you it won't come about again."

A pang temporarily claimed Neji's chest upon hearing her calm declaration. Had she remembered how they'd held hands? How they'd almost kissed? Was she regretting her actions? He reminded himself that she _would_; after all, she wasn't fond of him in such a way and she'd not been completely conscious of what she'd been doing. He'd been expecting such a reaction, although he'd wished she would have reacted another way…

The relaxed atmosphere among them changed to something that caused Akemi to feel uncomfortable as she took her seat opposite to him. She directed a glance at her companion, wondering if she'd been too uncaring with her words. Instantly, she chastised herself. Why should she worry? She was simply making it clear that an accident such as that wouldn't come to pass again. She attempted to clear her mind of all thoughts concerning the young man across but a perturbing question remained behind: had she grown accustomed to his presence in her every day?

She noted he didn't reply to her apology, which led her to believe she'd been accurate in her assumption. However, when she touched his face with her eyes he seemed as stoic as usual. She waited for some instants to see if he talked again but when she realized he wouldn't she couldn't take it any longer; the pressing silence was discomforting.

"Are you all right?" she asked, gazing at him with slight worry.

His pale lavender orbs traveled to her as soon as she addressed him and fixed on her face. Something she couldn't identify flickered in them before they took on their typical emotion concealing manner.

"I'm fine," he responded coolly as he picked his teacup, "are you planning something for today?"

"I would like to train," Akemi answered, taking the pill and the cup, "I haven't done much exercise lately apart from running."

Neji nodded, after which he took a sip from the warm liquid. He placed it back on the table and began to eat.

The young woman swiftly drank the medication before she commenced to do away with the meal. They spent several minutes in silence until Akemi decided to raise a question she found appropriate for the moment. True, she had no need to know any details of his personal life but since she was playing her role as his wife she had to show some interest in them.

"May I ask you something?" she inquired, raising her gaze from the food to rest it on him.

"What is it?" he responded as he mimicked her action.

"I hardly know anything about you," she began as she neatly placed her slender hands on her lap, "and…I would like to know more than particulars."

The Hyuuga prodigy lowered his eyes to the cup as he took it within his hands. He brought it to his lips but paused before tasting the tea.

"There is not much to tell," he stated, after which he pressed his lips to the cup.

He still didn't know her enough to share what had occurred in his life; it was not the time. However, he wouldn't keep it from her perpetually. Perhaps some months into their marriage would be the correct occasion.

She wasn't particularly surprised when he uttered such response; she'd come to know he was quite reserved in the affairs regarding his intimate life. It didn't trouble her that he'd not answered since it wasn't important.

"Would you like to take a stroll in the evening?" Neji enquired as he settled the cup back, "there is a place I wish to show you."

His invitation caught her off guard; she'd not been expecting it. Nevertheless, she kept her countenance tranquil as his eyes rested on her, waiting for the response.

She considered the invite and wondered about the intentions behind it. Surely he had something in mind. However, she couldn't find any reasons other than an effort to increase their understanding of the other. Seeing as it couldn't bring any harm or distraction from her purpose, she opted to accept.

"Very well," she nodded.

Neji was quite satisfied with her answer, though he didn't express it. Little by little he would find how to work with her and win a place in her heart. The one way to do so was by cultivating their relationship. He'd intended on commencing immediately under what circumstances allowed. Fortunately, the chance had surfaced soon.

A knock on the door perturbed their space and drew their attention to the entrance. Akemi bid the visitor to enter and saw one of the female servants from before step into the room.

The young woman bowed, after which she looked at the silver haired girl with worry. "Gomen nasai for interrupting your meal but I'm afraid I have an urgent message for you, Akemi-sama."

"What is it?" Akemi asked, gazing at her.

"There is a shinobi in the courtyard asking for you. He apologizes and says that he was to inform you yesterday of a mission both of you were supposed to carry out today. He says that you might make it in time for the designated parting hour if you get ready quickly," the woman answered, "what should I tell him?"

Akemi's eyebrows rose upon hearing the elder woman. She had an assignment?

"Tell him she'll meet him in a few minutes," Neji responded, looking at the servant over his shoulder.

"As you wish, Neji-san," the woman nodded.

She bowed, after which she took her leave.

"Do excuse me, I must prepare," Akemi stated as the young man turned to face her.

He nodded before he rose to his feet. "I'll be outside."

-o-

Neji met Akemi in the courtyard minutes after he'd walked out of her chamber. He'd been greeting the shinobi that awaited her when she joined them.

Her comrade was swift with the details of the operation; their three-man team was to deliver an important message to one of the feudal lords that lived some kilometers away from the nearest town. Subsequently, they were expected to return at dusk.

"Well, let's go," he said as he turned in the direction of the estate's main gate.

"I shall meet you by the gateway in a minute," Akemi replied, gazing at him.

She couldn't depart without saying farewell to her husband; it would be ill-mannered of her, particularly because he was in the patio with them.

She spun to face him, after which she granted him a slightly larger smile than her customary one.

"Until the evening," she said as she rested her deep sapphire orbs on him.

"Be careful," he replied evenly, "and do well on your mission."

Akemi nodded before she exited the Hyuuga compound with her teammate.

The corner of his mouth lifted in a smirk as he watched her retreating figure from his place on the front steps; he'd taken notice of how her lips graced him with a bigger smile. It contented him no end. He was determined to see that beam grow into the one he'd seen the previous night. His opportunity had risen and he wouldn't allow it to slip away; the time was then.

-o-

"I'm tired from yesterday," Naruto commented as he walked beside Neji through one of the streets, "I haven't had a night like that in a while."

He stretched his arms at the same time he walked before he folded them behind his head and stole a sideways glance at his companion. "You don't look tired at all."

"I went to bed as soon as I arrived," Neji replied, keeping his eyes on the road ahead.

The blonde smiled, after which he turned his attention to what lay before them. He took a guess that the Hyuuga had stayed with Akemi some time prior to going to sleep. However, he wouldn't ask him if his supposition was true.

His concentration was momentarily rerouted to a large announcement that hung from a building further on. The bold orange letters were clear enough to read from a fair distance so he didn't have any trouble attempting to figure out the message.

"_A beautiful shade of gold and red leaves dance around us once a year: Autumn Festival in eleven days_," he read as he blinked, "was this banner here before? It's the first time I see it."

"It wasn't here yesterday," Neji responded, gazing at the younger shinobi for a few seconds.

Naruto grinned. "No wonder the kimono shops are so full. Well Neji, I have to find what to wear so I'll see you later!"

He unfurled his arms, waved and ran off in the direction of his apartment. The pale lavender eyed young man wondered about his friend's behavior as he disappeared from view. Was there someone Naruto wanted to impress? Or was he hinting at him that he should find clothes to catch the attention of a certain young woman?

* * *

End of chapter. I hope you liked it!

_Please review and keep reading._


	18. Considerate Efficiency

**Red Kunai Bolts**

Here's chapter eighteen, I apologize for the delay; I was busy. Anyway, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. However, I do own Akemi, Asumi, the Amano clan, the _nagare shogai_, any OCs that appear here and the plot. Enjoy.

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Considerate Efficiency**

* * *

The gentle moonlight washed over Asumi as she meditated in the room. She'd always enjoyed doing such an exercise in dim light; it made the silence heavier and inclined her to concentrate.

She'd awakened before four in the morning and had been swift to prepare herself for the day. There were various matters she wished to attend prior to going to work; she wanted to stop by her apartment in order to leave her belongings and have some minutes to write a decent reply to Akemi's message. Subsequently, she hoped to visit the mail tower to send it.

Her eyelids fluttered open, action that returned her mind to the chamber. Since she was finished with the routine, she opted to carry out the first task in her mental list: make breakfast for her hosts and herself.

She rose from the corner she'd been occupying, after which she made her way to the door. She noiselessly stepped into the dark hallway and waited for her eyes to adjust to the lack of luminosity. Once they tuned to the shadows, she shut the door behind herself and proceeded to her destination.

She had no trouble finding her way around; she'd gone through the house enough times to remember it by heart. The previous evening she'd tidied up the residence to some extent so it wasn't much of a surprise to find she'd learned how to transit throughout it all.

Immediately after she reached the kitchen, she began to do quick work of the meal.

'Nee-chan, what would you say to me about Kazekage-sama?' Asumi thought as she placed a pot with uncooked rice on the stove, 'what will you advise me to do in my current situation?'

Akemi's judgment in regard of her attraction toward the Kazekage was crucial; her words would verify if she could still complete the assassination mission. If Akemi thought she was entering dangerous ground, she would retire for her own good and that of the reasons she was being forced to do the assignment. Her sister had a much more attentive eye for anything that had to do with the plans of an operation and the things that could change their course. She was the best observer of the two of them at that level; that was why Orochimaru had tried to develop her strategic skills as an assassin. She was meticulous with planning, she contemplated beyond the present and attempted to evade any flaws within the strategy she'd come up with.

Asumi trusted her say in matters of that kind; but the biggest reasons why she did so was because Akemi was, first and foremost, her sister. She knew she would protect her to the very end with everything she had; she would do the same for Akemi. It was the Amano clan's maxim that family was the most important thing an individual could have and that it should be protected as well as cherished. That motto was one of the things both of them held deeply rooted to their hearts and one of the few that Orochimaru had not been able to erase. They would not betray it; it was a teaching that reminded them that they still had some compassion within.

The detection of another presence in the kitchen alerted her that she'd been too enveloped in her concerns. She continued to slice one of the four fishes she was to cook and forced a natural-looking smile on her lips to greet her companion.

"Ohayo, Kazekage-sama," she said softly as she placed the first fish on the pan, "I thought no one was awake except me."

"Is that breakfast?" he inquired monotonously from someplace behind her.

She nodded. "Yes. There's rice, fish and vegetables for everyone."

"Why…are you cooking so early?" Gaara asked once again as he came up beside her.

"I have a couple of things to do before going to work and I think it's unfair to make Temari-san prepare breakfast when she's sick," Asumi responded, piecing another fish, "so I thought I could take care of that before leaving."

The young Kazekage uttered no reply; however, he remained standing next to her. He watched in contemplative silence how her slender hands worked with the ingredients and transferred them to their respective cooking implements once she'd terminated with each. His focus was taken away from the movement by the gentle tone that edged her voice when she addressed him.

"Would you…like to help me?" she queried, taking a carrot to chop it down.

His aquamarine orbs glided to her face and stared impassively at her features. It was the first time he was asked for help in a matter that did not concern the well being of his village, let alone in the kitchen. The question surprised him, but he didn't show it. His eyes traveled back to her hands before he nodded once as a final response. For reasons he couldn't comprehend, it didn't molest him to help her in such a thing; the atmosphere around her was always light and pleasant, something he hardly found in the many people that surrounded him as Kazekage. He appreciated whatever things she seemed to irradiate whenever she was nearby.

He saw her lips curve into a delighted smile the instant he agreed to her request. She set a carrot in the chopping mat, handed him the knife and stepped out of his way. He settled before the mat and began to cut the vegetable in pieces. She worked beside him with the food on the stove for a few minutes, after which she turned in order to inspect his progress. He was doing well apart from being quite slow. Her honey-brown orbs rested on his hands and soon identified the reason why he was sluggish. Asumi walked around him to stand by the hand he was using to cut before hesitantly reaching out for his.

"You could try doing this," she said quietly as she placed her dainty hand above his. Her fingers closed over and she showed him he could slice the carrot instead of stabbing it as if he were using a kunai. "It's easier to cut this way."

She managed to keep her voice from trembling. The mere touch of their skins had sent a jolt to every corner of her being and had set her heart to beat much faster than usual. Not only had her insides reacted, but also her outsides seemed affected; her cheeks felt rather warm. She suspected she was blushing.

The sensation of her hand on top of his lingered after she'd removed it. He didn't understand why, but he found the experience to be quite enjoyable. He liked to have human contact with _her_ for some reason. There were very few who were willing to share it with him and it made him a bit content to know that she seemed to be one of those.

She gave him a shy smile before she drummed her fingers once against the counter and retired to the stove in silence.

-o-

"Ohayo, Riku-san!" Asumi greeted the front desk secretary as she walked into the Kazekage tower.

The older woman looked up from the magazine she was reading and smiled tiredly at the approaching girl. "Ohayo, Asumi-chan. You're as bright as always."

The dark blue haired kunoichi smiled in response before she made her way upstairs to the office. As accustomed, she knocked on the door and entered. The sight that welcomed her was one that she'd never come across to in her work: the floor was overflowing with boxes full of adornments and banners, papers were scattered around and scrolls lay piled up in different corners of the room. However, what called her attention the most were the five stacks of papers placed in _her_ desk. She blinked at them, trying to convince herself that she'd not seen incorrectly.

Gaara gazed up from a paper he was examining after several seconds of silence. He'd sensed Asumi join him and had expected to hear the typical salutation, but upon hearing nothing curiosity got the best of him. She was standing next to the closed door looking at her desk with a haunted expression. The moment his eyes caressed her face, a corner of his mouth twitched into a smirk. It was a bit amusing to see how she displayed her emotions. He would keep that image in mind to entertain him for the rest of the horrible day that waited him.

"You won't be working with that today," he said, instantly grabbing her attention.

She turned her head to him, after which she flushed in embarrassment when she noted his smirk. She rubbed the back of her neck and gave him a penitent look.

"Gomen nasai," she said as she lowered her gaze momentarily, "it wasn't my intention to appear as if I were complaining. And ohayo, Kazekage-sama."

He simply nodded. "You'll be working on something different. Your desk is the one beside mine."

She noticed that a slightly smaller desk than the one she normally used lay next to his. Upon it, a single stack of paper waited expectantly.

"You're going to work with half of the paperwork for the Rain Festival," he explained monotonously as she took her seat, "then you'll help me choose the decorations."

"Alright," she smiled and nodded.

"These are the four types of papers," Gaara continued, handing her four sheets, "classify them."

Asumi took them, after which she read each of their headings. They were applications to run a stand for the duration of the festival. The kiosk categories were food, handicrafts, entertainment and sweets. She memorized the different headlines before beginning to organize the stack into piles.

An hour after she'd arrived, she'd finished with the paperwork. She carefully accommodated them on Gaara's desk before turning to look at the various boxes full of ornamentation. Among all of them rested the one design that would be chosen to line the streets of Suna. She wondered about which the young Kazekage would select.

'He must be under so much pressure,' she thought as she began to place the boxes together in a designated place, 'shinobi have been coming in and out constantly, some reporting missions, others reporting their tasks regarding the festival. Plus, he's choosing which stands to approve and working out any last minute problems.'

Asumi glanced at Gaara out of the corner of her eyes to find him glaring balefully at a paper. She placed the last ornament box on the wooden floor before turning to him with a warm smile.

'He needs to get away from that desk, even if it's only for a minute,' she thought as she fixed her honey-brown eyes on him.

"Kazekage-sama," she said gently in an attempt to sound different from the ninja who had arrived with troubles for him to solve, "let's choose the decorations."

He looked up from the paper he had in hands to allow his eyes to rest on the three boxes beside her. His glare receded a little before he rose and walked over to Asumi.

They placed the various designs on the floor, after which they stepped back to appraise them. There were twenty in total.

Asumi picked her three favorites after some inspection. She'd found most too big or unattractive to be used for a festival. But since tastes differ from person to person, she didn't know if Gaara would approve of her choices. She could only suggest and approve of what he decided at the end.

"Which ones do you like, Kazekage-sama?" she asked, moving her head to gaze at him.

He contemplated the ornaments in deep silence for several seconds before he turned to her with an impassive countenance.

"Most of them look the same," he said simply.

Asumi returned her attention to the adornments for some moments. If he found they were similar then it meant he didn't like any in particular. It was up to her that he decided on one. She had an idea to give him some aid; perhaps if they all seemed alike he could find some that looked worst than others?

"Well," she said, blinking at their objects of study, "which ones you don't like?"

He redirected his eyes to the decorations and studied them once more. After some instants, he began to discard the ones that he flat-out disliked. Ten minutes later, the Kazekage found himself with three designs to choose from. Curiously, they were the same ones Asumi had opted for.

"Which one…," Gaara mumbled after realizing he didn't know which one he wanted to use, "…do you like?"

Asumi blinked before lightly tilting her head to the side and considering the options. It took her about a minute to finally decide on one.

"I like this one," she responded, taking a medium-sized ornament of a traditional parasol, "it's neither too big nor too small, which lets you vary between it and another adornment. I suggest adding something that simulates rain."

Gaara's eyes rested over the parasol silently, after which he nodded curtly. "We'll use that one. Give it to Riku downstairs."

-o-

They silently made their way through the crowded street in search of a place to eat lunch. It had been hours since they'd began working with the preparations without taking a break so they'd decided to eat early in order to take some rest. Surprisingly, Gaara had told her to accompany him. She had accepted the offer happily and had followed him to their destination.

He guided her to a restaurant he often visited on his own since it was always quiet. Upon reaching the foyer, a man in his late fifties met them and offered a secluded table on a corner.

"It's the only one I have available at the moment," he added as he smiled.

Gaara nodded, after which they were shown to the small table for two.

Asumi took the seat opposite to the young Kazekage before taking the offered menu and inspecting it. She chose to eat a soup and some sushi. To drink, she agreed that a tea kettle for the two of them would be best.

A young man presented himself minutes after they'd been seated and took their order.

"It should be out soon," he stated after he'd written everything on a notepad.

He bowed respectfully before taking his leave to the kitchen.

A comfortable silence settled between Asumi and Gaara as they sat together. They each wondered about the various things that they had to work with after lunch was over. Asumi was so absorbed by her thoughts that she failed to notice the young Kazekage was staring at her. He observed her for several instants before breaking the silence.

"I'm traveling to Konoha tomorrow," he said apathetically as their attendant brought the tea, "and you're coming as part of my staff."

The dark blue haired kunoichi blinked before she smiled. "Alright!"

Perhaps she would have the chance to see Akemi once she arrived at the village. The prospect of seeing her after so long almost made her squeal with delight. She missed her greatly.

'Maybe I'll have some spare time to spend with her,' she thought as she contentedly took her cup between hands, 'and to speak to her about Kazekage-sama.'

* * *

End of chapter! I think it was shorter than usual so I apologize for this. But I hope you liked it. Anyway, next chapter goes for Neji and Akemi. Until later!

_Please review and keep reading._


	19. Patient

**Red Kunai Bolts**

Here's chapter nineteen! Thank you very much to all of you who read and review and I say hello to those of you who read and are hidden in the shadows. Now, here's the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. However, I do own Akemi, Asumi, the Amano clan, the _nagare shogai_, any OCs that appear here and the plot. Enjoy.

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Patient**

* * *

He restrained himself from using the Byakugan to peer into the hospital room. It had been ten minutes since he'd arrived upon being told that Akemi had been delivered to the hospital once she'd entered Konoha. The reasons behind such a thing were unknown given that no one dared to provide erroneous information. He'd simply been told to wait patiently until the medic in charge of her was over with her examination. By the end of the ninth minute of waiting, uneasiness began to make itself evident in his insides. He _wanted_ to know about her condition; he _needed_ to see her. He had to make sure she was well.

"Neji-nii-san," Hinata said gently from beside him, "I'm sure Akemi-san will be alright…"

"Do you know who is tending her?" he inquired as his eyes adhered to the closed door across.

Hinata shook her head. "No, b-but the medic-nin at the counter said that we would receive information soon so I-I think we'll hear about her any second now."

"It's been over ten minutes," he remarked, crossing his arms and frowning.

Hinata lowered her head slightly and pressed the dark green bundle she had in hands closer to her chest. She was also getting more worried as time progressed. Was Akemi in such a bad state? Her train of thought was interrupted by the soft sound of the room door opening. She raised her head, after which she focused her attention on the activity.

Haruno Sakura poked her head outside and gazed around the hallway. As soon as her eyes landed on the Hyuugas, a smile touched her lips.

"Good evening, Neji-san, Hinata," she said as she placed a hand on the doorframe, "if you give me a couple of minutes I can finish with Akemi-san and let you see her. Now, I just need those clothes I sent for."

The pale lavender eyed girl quickly stepped forward and handed her the bundle she'd been carrying. Sakura took it and was on the verge of shutting the door, but the Hyuuga prodigy detained her with his query.

"How is she?" he asked, fixing his eyes on the pink haired medic.

"She'll be fine," Sakura responded, smiling reassuringly, "she's only a little battered. When I'm done I can let you come in and inform you of her condition."

Neji nodded curtly. It was a very inviting proposal. He would get to see his wife while hearing about her situation.

"Okay, then wait for a few more minutes," the young girl said before she moved into the room and closed the door.

-o-

Akemi sat at the edge of bed and observed Sakura place a gauze on the back of her right hand. It had been more than ten minutes since she'd gotten there and Sakura had begun to treat her. Her whole body ached, although she found the pain to be bearable. It reminded her of one she'd suffered under Orochimaru's training. Perhaps it was a similar damage?

The nagging thought that Sakura had stumbled upon something she'd always kept hidden resurfaced in her mind. Would the girl reveal it to her friends or would she keep quiet? She'd best make sure it stayed between them. She ignored the stinging that pierced her flesh as Sakura dressed the slash on her right leg before she addressed the medic-nin with a hint of preoccupation in her voice.

"Sakura-chan," she said as the Chuunin drew away from the finished limb, "please, don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry Akemi-san, I promise," Sakura smiled as she stepped back to get a complete view of her patient. "You're finally patched up so that means I can permit Hinata and Neji-san to come in."

She turned around, after which she marched to the door. She gently pulled it open and looked into the corridor for some brief instants. Subsequently, she straightened and held the access for both visitors.

Hinata walked in first, closely followed by the Hyuuga prodigy. The cousins halted a few feet away from the silver haired young woman and inspected her carefully.

The heiress smiled with relief once she saw Akemi wasn't in a critical state; she only had a few bandages adorning her body. The sapphire eyed kunoichi was even smiling tiredly at her. It was also pleasant to see she was in good spirits. Since she wanted to keep her company for a little while, she sought the lone chair placed on a corner of the room and carried it to the foot of the bed. Consequently, she sat down on it quietly.

Neji scrutinized every visible inch of his wife the instant his pale lavender orbs rested on her slender frame. Her right leg was dressed up to the knee and several gauzes covered what he assumed to be small cuts throughout her entire self. She appeared to be more worn out than what she'd been in the morning, but despite the fact he still found she managed to look _healthy_ in the short, lace-detail dark green nightgown she was wearing…

Akemi's interest glided to her husband and solely centered on him. His noble features were as composed as usual. However, he was doing something she'd never seen him do before: he was gracing her condition with his all-seeing eyes. She felt uncomfortable under his gaze; she still was not at ease with much attention, less of all from Neji.

As he approached one end of the bed, she realized he had nowhere to sit; there was only one chair per room. Yet there was another place he could occupy: the vacant space beside her. Maybe he wouldn't have any trouble joining her? She didn't want to leave him standing after he'd gone through the trouble of coming to see her…

Akemi's deep sapphire gaze touched his and his complete concentration instantly settled on it. He noted how something he couldn't quite catch flickered in her eyes before she lowered them to the bed. She placed her dainty right hand on the spot beside her for a few seconds, after which she returned it to her lap. Neji's eyes narrowed ever so slightly in surprise before his expression receded into its emotion concealed style and he strode forward to sit next to Akemi. Since she'd been the one to offer, he certainly would not decline the proposal.

Her suggestion had come like out of heaven; it was an opportunity to begin with his plan to win her. His intentions for the stroll had been postponed due to her recent injury, but it seemed like he'd gained another chance. He would begin to take action earlier than expected.

He intentionally sat close to her, leaving only a few inches of space in between. The proximity was necessary for one of the things he attempted to do. He waited to see if she had any aversion to his nearness, but seeing as she didn't express any, he moved his consideration to the medic-nin that was preparing to inform them of Akemi's physical circumstance.

"Here's the diagnosis," Sakura stated as she turned to gaze at them, "she has a few minor scratches on the extremities and a gash on the right leg that will heal soon. So in that department, you're all set. Your muscles, however, are another story. The ones on your legs are strained and so are the ones on your back. It looks like you forced yourself repeatedly on the mission, Akemi-san. I'm going to leave you here overnight for observation and you can leave tomorrow first thing in the morning."

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan," Akemi nodded, "how are my comrades?"

"I'm afraid I don't know," Sakura responded, glancing at her with a smile, "but I can go check on them and tell you later if you'd like."

"Please do," Akemi said softly, giving her a drained smile in return.

"Alright!" the pink haired medic replied, "well, I have to go so good evening to all of you."

She turned, after which she walked to the entryway and exited.

Neji pondered over the situation that had caused injuries to Akemi's inner physique. If the three-man team had been interned, then it meant they had encountered something on the course of the assignment. He suspected that, perhaps, they had been ambushed at some point during the scroll delivery. He was considering questioning her in regard of the possibility, but his cousin beat him to it.

"Akemi-san," Hinata said shyly as she laid eyes on the young woman, "w-what happened?"

"We were being expected on our return," Akemi answered, looking at her, "an assembly of over ten shinobi was lying in wait near the Lord's abode. They attacked us once we were deeply immersed in the forest."

"What did you do?" Neji queried, glancing at her.

He assumed they had managed an escape given that she wasn't critically wounded. It would have proven difficult to fight an amount as large as the one that had surprised them without receiving grave damage.

"We fought the closest to ourselves and fled," Akemi responded as she twisted slightly to her side in order to face her husband.

The instant she did so, pain shot through her backside and she froze in place. She swiftly shut her eyes and gripped the sheet tightly in protest. It took her a great effort to prevent herself from crying out. However, she was able to keep quiet when she remembered she'd endured worst aches with Orochimaru. Surely several broken bones and ribs were far more nasty than muscular soreness.

Gentle fingertips brushed cautiously against her back, instantly drawing her thoughts away from her time in Oto. She somehow recognized the touch as Neji's before her eyelids fluttered open to confirm her suspicion. She observed him at the same time as confusion began to cloud her wits; she couldn't understand the reason why he was doing such a thing. To her, there was no need for him to be so tender…Without warning, the motion ceased and an unexplainable wave of emptiness washed over her.

"Should I call for Sakura?" he inquired softly, resting lightly worried pale lavender orbs on her face.

"No, I'm all right," Akemi answered as her calm countenance faltered, "arigatou."

What was happening to her? Why was her façade wavering? She saw the Hyuuga prodigy nod slightly, after which his gaze traveled to her back again. Unexpectedly, he languidly commenced to rub circles against the soft fabric of her nightgown. Warmth spread all over her body as his fingers made subtle contact with her skin through the dark green gown. The sensation was delicious; it was unlike anything she'd previously experienced. She didn't want it to end.

His hand drew away after several seconds of placid stroke. The feeling that had almost taken over her senses vanished and her intellect gained the strength to clear itself. _Why_ was she having a reaction of that nature? What was happening to her? Not knowing the responses to her questions frightened her; she wasn't accustomed to leaving things unanswered, especially if they had to do with herself. She didn't like what she couldn't understand.

He hid an amused smirk upon noticing how her usually serene expression hesitated. It had been the first time he achieved such a feat and he felt beyond content. He would make sure that it wasn't the last occasion it occurred.

Hinata blushed in embarrassment and turned away from the scene as it unfolded. She felt out of place; she felt as if she was intruding on something that was far too private for her to witness. She thought it best to retire and leave them to themselves.

"W-Well, I have to go," she said, looking down at her lap to hide her discomfiture, "I promised Ino I would meet with her tonight. Good night, Akemi-san, Neji-nii-san. I h-hope to see you tomorrow."

"Hinata-sama," Neji nodded in acknowledgement as Akemi smiled at her, "I hope you have a pleasant evening."

The young girl nodded before she rose and took her leave. When the door had slithered shut behind her, Akemi raised a question for her husband.

"Are you staying over?" she asked with a hint of curiosity etched to her voice.

"Yes," he responded as his calm gaze resided on her.

"There's no need to trouble yourself," she replied, smiling slightly as she met his eyes.

A corner of his mouth lifted upward. "It's no trouble."

He noted how a soft sigh escaped her lips when she looked away from him. He knew it had to be the full power of exhaustion finally taking over. It was time for her to take a well deserved respite. However, there was one last thing he wished to confirm before she slipped into a blissful slumber.

"You carried your teammates back to the village," he stated and caused her head to turn in his direction again.

He'd not uttered the remark as a question because he already knew that he was most likely correct. The only way a Jounin could have his muscles strained was by either delivering or receiving an attack, or carrying something that was heavier than himself on a long journey and at a fast pace. He presumed that the latter was her case and that what she'd been hauling was both her comrades.

"I brought one of them on my back," Akemi replied, instinctively lacing her fingers together on her lap, "and I helped the other as he was wounded."

"Was his injury critical?" he questioned as he allowed his eyes to glide toward the gauze on her slender hands.

"No," she answered and a frown began to form on her tired face, "why are you so interested in knowing?"

"Because if he was capable enough then I believe you shouldn't have transported him all the way," he responded as he returned his gaze back to her face. "You were doing unnecessary effort."

"Are you suggesting that what I did was worthless? If you are, then I must mention that you have no say over my actions," Akemi retorted as her tone hardened considerably.

What was his problem?

"I'm merely pointing out that you could have evaded being interned; it's difficult for you to carry-," he was cut short by an irritated snort.

"-Difficult? Do you doubt my capabilities? The _nerve_ of you to come into this room to _chastise_ me about what I choose to do. If you're going to keep on insulting me then get out," she snapped, glaring at him.

"You're misinterpreting me," Neji replied as a frown creased his forehead, "I -"

"- I don't want to hear it," she said, clearly irate, "I'm going to sleep; good night."

She carefully shifted where she sat until she had completely gathered herself in the bed. Subsequently, she lay down on her side and slipped under the covers with her back to Neji.

The Hyuuga prodigy scowled. "Fine. If this is the way you want it then so be it."

He rose from his seat, after which he took the chair Hinata had been occupying. He placed it closer to the bed before he sat down and crossed his arms. He was a patient man, but he had a limit to what he could endure regarding her attitude. He was bound to let something, at least, slip sooner or later. Despite the fact that he was a little irked, something else tugged at his conscience. What had happened to the young woman he'd made nervous some minutes earlier? She seemed to have disappeared in the blink of an eye; it was as if she'd never existed. Had she been truthful that evening when she said that she didn't abhor him for who he was? Did she hate him? Was _he_ causing her to detest him?

* * *

End of chapter! Neji and Akemi's bickering is becoming constant. But I promise there will be a twist soon…

_Please review and keep reading._


	20. Underlying Matters

**Red Kunai Bolts**

Well, here's chapter twenty. Thank you very much for reading and reviewing the story, I sincerely hope you are enjoying it so far and I do appreciate all your comments. Now on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. However, I do own Akemi, Asumi, the Amano clan, the _nagare shogai_, any OCs that appear here and the plot. Enjoy.

**Chapter Twenty**

**Underlying Matters**

* * *

She silently chose the entertainment kiosks from among the pile of paper he'd assigned her. It was already six in the afternoon and the young Kazekage was still not finished with the selection. As a result, he instructed Asumi to help him with half of the papers. She'd gladly accepted and swiftly began to work.

They'd spent most of the day secluded in the tower working with everything related to the festival. It had turned into a tedious routine full of shinobi with decoration problems, messages from the different allied nations regarding a matter they were to attend in Konoha and mission reports being received, evaluated and archived. That was the reason why Gaara was beginning to get irritated with the office he was occupying. He'd not been able to get a breath since he arrived from lunch with Asumi. Double the work had landed on their desks during the time they'd been away.

"Here are the choices," Asumi said softly as she extended a small amount of documents to the young man sitting on the desk beside hers.

Gaara cast a glance at the bundle before he took them and placed them over the two lots they'd already worked with. The only remaining one was that of the sweet stands and he was soon to finish it. After he terminated with the paperwork, there was one last thing he wished Asumi to help him with before she set out to her home. It was very crucial to the completion of the festival's preparations.

"Asumi," he said monotonously as she rose, approached his desk and began to accommodate all the papers, "after I'm done here I need to choose a location for the festival. I want you to help me."

The young girl looked up from the task at hand before a smile spread across her lips. "Alright!"

She knew the Kazekage needed all the help he could obtain to organize the event; she couldn't fail him, otherwise he would be on his own. He wouldn't receive aid from his siblings due to the fact that they had both left on a mission. Apparently, Temari had felt revitalized that morning and decided she was well enough to work, even with the injury. As a result, she'd asked Gaara if he needed her assistance and he'd sent her on an assignment alongside Kankuro. They were expected to return sometime during the following day. By then, the Kazekage wouldn't be in Suna anymore; he had decided they would leave early in the morning for Konoha.

The Elders, on the other hand, wouldn't assist either since it was Gaara's duty to work with the festival. The only two people remaining were the tower's secretaries, but one of them ran the general affairs and he couldn't remove her from her post downstairs. Therefore, the only choice was her. Though, he didn't seem to mind having her around; he appeared to be quite at ease with her presence.

'Although I know it's wrong to feel this way, I can't help but feel pleased about that,' she thought as she took an empty teacup from his desk and marched out of the office to deliver it to the kitchen, 'I seem to be the only person besides Kankuro-kun and Temari-san that he talks to. It makes me happy.'

She smiled to herself upon her approach to the kitchen entrance. The Kazekage was truly an intriguing individual; quiet, impassive, powerful and, in her opinion, handsome. She was dying to explore his secrets, yet she knew it was impossible for her to do so. She had to assassinate him, not draw herself closer. However, it was not possible to deny that she had an attraction to him. During her time in Suna he had, somehow, captivated her. Despite that, she was intent on not allowing her feelings to evolve into something that would interfere with what she had to do. It was important that she accomplished the mission.

Her smile faded as she turned the doorknob in order to open the door. She didn't want to kill him, but she _had_ to; there was no other choice. She had to follow Orochimaru's orders without hesitation or else, she would lose too much. She could not afford to be distracted by Gaara.

Asumi silently stepped into the kitchen while she squeezed the cup between dainty hands. It was not the time to be pondering over her situation; she had things to do at the present. She blinked upon realizing she was not alone. Riku was washing some dishes at the small sink and humming a soft tune to herself. It took her a few seconds to take notice of Asumi's company and once she did, she smiled tiredly.

"You're still here, Asumi-chan?" she asked, stifling a yawn as she pushed a plate under the running water, "I thought he'd sent you home already."

Asumi shook her head and strolled to her side. "No, he still needs me in there. I thought you had gone too."

"I wash the dishes here every night before going home," Riku replied, glancing at her momentarily. Her eyes landed on the cup in the girl's hands and she gestured to it with her chin. "Is that his? You can leave it on the counter and I'll wash it."

"Arigatou, Riku-san," Asumi smiled, placing the teacup next to the woman, "I hope you're done soon and have a good night!"

"You too," Riku said as she poured more soap on the scrubbing sponge, "and have a nice trip to Konoha as well."

The dark blue haired kunoichi halted on her way out before she turned to her side to gaze at Riku with slight surprise.

"How did you know I was going?" she inquired, blinking curiously.

"Kazekage-sama told me yesterday that you were going away with him and that I had to make sure all your work was neatly sited on your desk," Riku responded, gazing over her shoulder at her with a teasing smile. "You're the first woman that he takes out on business, excluding his sister. I think that you should keep that in mind and invite him out on a romantic walk under the stars. That man needs a woman to completely draw him out of his shell and it looks like you're the one perfect for the job."

Asumi's eyes narrowed a little before her cheeks burned in embarrassment. She rubbed the back of her neck and attempted to come up with a reply, but found she was unable to do so. She'd never expected someone to be telling her such things about her and Gaara.

"Well, go along before he thinks someone kidnapped you," the woman smiled again, returning to wash the dinning utensils.

The honey-brown eyed young girl nodded, after which she turned and slipped out of the kitchen. She was still blushing when she reentered the young Kazekage's office. However, he didn't give the impression that he'd noticed; he'd simply kept on finishing the last pile without raising his gaze to see her walk in.

She approached his desk, took the finished masses and sat down on her provisional working area beside him. She swiftly stacked the discarded papers on a corner before she positioned the ones she had in hand on the surface. Subsequently, she twisted her head in Gaara's direction and addressed him.

"May I take the papers you've chosen for the remaining stand category?" she asked gently as he located a sheet on its respective mountain, "so that I can begin assigning numbers to them?"

Instead of responding, Gaara took the small mound and extended it to her without retrieving his aquamarine eyes from the piece he was reading. Surprise flickered in her honey-brown orbs before she grabbed it.

She was unprepared for what he'd done; she'd not asked him to hand over the documents. She smiled gratefully as she settled the heap next to the others.

"Arigatou," she beamed, turning back to work.

She took a pen and began to mix the different categories while she allocated a different number to each. There were supposed to be a hundred stands running for the festivities; she had to make sure she viewed as much.

"…We'll be staying two nights," Gaara spoke unexpectedly, which caused Asumi to glance up momentarily. "Pack enough clothes."

"Understood," Asumi nodded as she set the numbered pages aside, "at what time are we leaving?"

"Five in the morning," he responded, placing the last slips of paper on their particular load, "we'll meet at the village's entrance…"

"Alright," she replied as she gradually began to gain agility with what she was doing.

She groped for the following stack in the order she'd established them, but since she wasn't able to find it she was forced to tear her eyes away from the leaf she was numbering. She sought the correct pile and took one document from its top. A movement to her left temporarily distracted her from her labor. She peeked in its direction to see the young Kazekage leaning back on his chair and staring at her calmly. He wasn't handling papers anymore. She realized, upon making such an observation, that he was finished with the paperwork.

"Would you like me to leave this, Kazekage-sama?" she queried as she ceased her actions.

"I'll wait..," he said passively as he watched her.

"Then I'll try to hurry," she smiled.

She returned to what she'd previously been doing and made an effort to speed up so Gaara wouldn't have to stop for long. Unbeknownst to her, however, Gaara was in no rush; he'd already found something to focus on while she worked: herself.

-o-

A cool temperature washed over the whole of Sunagakure as night situated itself on the heavens. The common sounds of activity that belonged to the citizens had gradually receded to a tranquil environment on the streets; few people remained with business undone. It was difficult for one of those persons to draw attention at nighttime, but this never proved to be the case for the Kazekage. Each time he took on the road, glances were directed his way and soft whispers followed his back. The gesture tended to increase when he was seen in the company of someone other than his siblings. Such was the case of that evening.

Asumi quietly walked next to Gaara, taking in her surroundings from an artistic perspective. It was truly beautiful how the lamps' lights danced across everything they touched; it caused her to yearn for a canvas to portray everything at the instant. However, there was one image in particular that interested her the most: it was the sight of the young man beside her clad in official robes and an emotionless expression on the face. She wished he'd permit her to paint him one day; it would please her beyond words.

He made his way to someplace near the heart of Suna, where a circular space between several edifices awaited. Upon their arrival, he halted and turned on his side to fix his eyes on her.

"This is the first one…," he said tonelessly as she gazed around, "tell me what you think."

She inspected the place thoroughly from where she stood; she had to make sure there was enough room for the stage, a decent dance floor and resting benches. She also had to ensure that the kiosks could be arranged around the place; people needed to have everything at their disposal right away. She came to the conclusion that the spot met the established requirements. However, there was something else that it fulfilled but was not included as a prerequisite.

'There's a full view of the sky,' she thought, raising her bright honey-brown eyes to the dark blue ocean overhead, 'I think couples would enjoy spending some time here.'

"I think it's as spacious as needed," she commented as her attention returned to Gaara, "and that it has a good location."

He nodded before he turned away and strolled to another route. The kunoichi followed after him.

Minutes later, Asumi found herself standing in a rectangular space by one of the village's walls. She managed a quick view of her surroundings before Gaara spoke to her again.

"This is the second one…," he mumbled as she took a few steps toward the barrier.

For some reason, his aquamarine orbs went after her moving form. They committed to mind the way her head tilted to the side in her wordless study, the way her hands clasped together as she looked on and how, in fact, petite was her svelte shape…

She twisted to face him and his eyes relocated on hers coolly. She never noticed he'd been gazing intently at her.

"This is as large as the other one," she said, ambling back to his side, "but I liked the first one better."

"Why?" he enquired as she approached.

"Well, it's more…," she hesitated in her words before continuing, "…romantic, you can say. You can admire the firmament from every angle in which you stand. Here, on the other hand, the wall blocks the sight. It also prevents the moonlight from falling over the whole place, unlike the other one. But that's just the way I see it; it really doesn't matter. The only thing that does is what you think, Kazekage-sama."

His eyes glided to the stars for a minute before they lowered back to Asumi. "Come on…"

He waited until she had reached him before walking away.

Silence established itself among them as they strode past some children playing football. Asumi smiled when she saw them; they reminded her of when she used to play the sport with Akemi and her many cousins. They'd spent countless hours in the Amano estate's grounds kicking the ball back and forth. She'd deeply enjoyed it; it was one of the last things she'd gotten untainted pleasure from before she fell into Orochimaru's custody.

"Are you hungry?" Gaara asked as he took off the Kazekage hat.

His question brought her out of the reverie she'd submerged into. She blinked, after which she considered the answer.

"Yes," she responded as they took a turn and stepped onto the main street, "but -"

"- Let's go eat," he stated flatly, gazing sideways at her.

Shock crossed her face for a fleeting instant before a smile curled her lips. "Arigatou, but I wouldn't want to bother you."

Gaara turned his head to have a better vision of her face before he replied. "You don't."

The young girl gawked at him in silence for what seemed like an infinite second. Was he _inviting_ her out? The thought made her heart hammer hard against her chest.

"…And we can discuss your job on the trip," he added, removing his gaze from her and striding toward a nearby restaurant.

'Of course he wouldn't ask me out,' she thought as her heart sank, 'what was I thinking? He's not interested in me in the slightest.'

"Alright," she agreed as her eyes traveled to the road ahead.

She tried to ignore the wrenching in her upper body but found she was unable to do so; she couldn't overlook her heart's words.

* * *

End of chapter. I hope you liked it! Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like a little spoiler of the story since _I won't be able to post for this week or the next_ (I have three tests the next week and the following one I have a test on my concentration subject). If you'd like it, please tell me on a review and I'll happily write it on the next chapter as a reward for making you wait so long. Enjoy your weekend!

_Please review and keep reading._


	21. Suppression

**Red Kunai Bolts**

Here's chapter twenty one, sorry for the long wait. I hope you like this chapter. There's a little surprise and something bitter too…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. However, I do own Akemi, Asumi, the Amano clan, the _nagare shogai_, any OCs that appear here and the plot. Enjoy.

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Suppression**

* * *

She smoothly slid the silk kimono's sleeves on her arms and accommodated the rest of the robe so as to tie the obi. Once she was finished dressing, she would be able to return to the Hyuuga compound for the rest of the day. She was looking forward to be free from the hospital; it meant she would be capable of doing as she pleased without being chided about her health. She couldn't stay immobile in a bed waiting patiently for her body to heal; she wasn't inured to. Orochimaru had never given her the opportunity to recline when she was injured, unless she was near death. Otherwise, he would merely order Kabuto to patch her up and then deliver her to him so she could keep on training. That was the reason why she tended to last long in battles; she'd been forced to grow accustomed to take her build to its limits until it couldn't tolerate anymore. The act had almost killed her several times during duty, but it had also saved her and Asumi. It was worth the exertion.

She deftly knotted the obi around her waist as her eyes sought her image on the bathroom mirror. She seemed well rested and almost ready to leave; the only part of her clothing that was not in place was the obi. It took her a few more seconds to conclude with the fabric, after which she ran her hands over it to ensure there were no folds. When she was satisfied, she turned to the door and stepped into her chamber. She found Sakura handing over a small bag to Neji and giving him some sort of instructions. She deduced they were discussing her medications.

"Make sure she has them twice a day for three straight days," she instructed while the young man took the package, "and don't let her do any exercise until then."

"I won't," Neji replied as he caught a glimpse of Akemi from the corner of his eyes.

He spun his head toward her and took in her appearance. She looked lovely in the kimono she was wearing; its dark blue-green tone contrasted beautifully with her silvery hair, bringing out her assets. It seemed like the darkest colors were the ones suited to make her call attention.

He noted how her lips turned into a thin line and immediately knew her to still be mad over their small argument the previous night. He had assumed she'd be past it in the morning; he'd not expected it to last for so long. His own irritation had faded as he watched over her sleep, particularly when she began tossing and mumbling and had suddenly sat upright on the bed with a fearful expression. He'd attempted to soothe her, but she'd refused him by saying that she was fine and that she'd only had an unpleasant nightmare. She'd taken a couple of minutes to gather her feelings, after which she'd lain back to drift away to slumber. At the time of such an event, she was still annoyed.

Sapphire eyes briefly collided with his before they traveled to rest upon Sakura.

"Arigatou for everything, Sakura-chan," Akemi said, smiling a little.

"It's nothing," Sakura smiled, "by the way, I have information on your teammates. They're both stable, although they'll have to stay here for a while longer. They took quite a beating."

"Can I see them?" Akemi enquired as the sensation of relief took over her.

She was relieved to hear that her comrades were well; the last time she'd seen them they'd been in serious need of a medic. She'd done her best to bring them back to the village in one piece after they've been cornered.

"I'm afraid not," the pink haired kunoichi responded apologetically, "they're fast asleep."

"Then I shall come by later," Akemi said with a larger smile, "have a good day and arigatou once again."

"Good day to both of you too!" Sakura replied as she made her way to the open room door, "I have to go check on a patient so I'll leave you here. See you later!"

She waved, after which she exited the chamber. Neji and Akemi were finally alone.

He observed his wife shift her weight from one foot to another before she turned her profound gaze on him. He'd been patiently waiting to have her all to himself; there was something he wished to discuss. However, he didn't have the opportunity to bring up the subject for the reason that she spoke first.

"Shall we get going?" she stated as she locked eyes with him, "we needn't occupy this room anymore."

In the endless pools of cerulean he identified the displeasure that was not present in her voice. It was clear that she preferred to be on her own rather than in his company; she hadn't forgiven him yet. Perhaps he could change her mind? He knew there were chances that he wouldn't succeed, but the worst try was the one never made.

He nodded, after which he allowed her to walk out before him. He followed behind her down the corridor and stairs until they treaded outside. As soon as they were under the sunlight, he took on walking beside her.

She opted not to direct a word to her husband and pretend she was alone; the less she saw and heard of him the more it would help on her mood. She wasn't exasperated only because of what he'd told her regarding her condition; she was also because she seemed to be acquiring a _liking_ of him. She was not entirely certain that her hypothesis was true for she only had two events as foundation, but it was enough to make her worry. She had to make the necessary adjustments in order to bury whatever things might be blooming for him, if there were any. She'd never lost control of any of her assassination operations and she was not about to begin. A simple man wouldn't, _couldn't_, make her lose her discipline.

"How is your back?" Neji asked gently as they strolled on a side street toward the Hyuuga estate.

"It's fine," she answered in a finishing tone.

Her eyes, which had been keeping track of the road, caught sight of a banner overhead and rerouted to it for a moment. She noticed it informed of an upcoming festival a couple of days away. She made note to find one of her festival kimonos before she lowered her orbs to what lay further on.

Fingers ghosted over her kimono sleeve, swiftly pulling her awareness to her arm. She instantly distanced herself from the touch as dread commenced to spread over her. She didn't want him to touch her; she didn't want to _feel_ how _wonderful_ the contact was.

His hand fell away and his eyes searched for an explanation in her face. His heart cramped at the evident rejection of his stroke. He knew he should've expected that kind of response above the other possible ones; after all, she'd always told him to leave her be when she was fuming. Nonetheless, he had hoped it would have been different. He watched her countenance become rigid as they kept on advancing and she returned to his side. Did she…detest him a sufficient amount to not even convey what was coursing through her?

His expression was blank when her eyes rested on his noble features as she finally turned to him. Pale lavender met with unfathomable azure for what seemed like an eternal second. Her heart twisted painfully at the lack of emotion in the gaze she'd become too familiar with before she was forced to avert it. She couldn't take it anymore. Whatever genjutsu he was using with her had to be stopped; whatever emotions it was causing her had to disappear. There was only one way to be rid of them quickly enough to not cause any damage: she had to suppress everything related to him.

She managed to force her eyebrows to furrow in discontent and her lips to press together. She somehow mustered an irked tone that matched her expression before she tilted her head in his way.

Despite the fact, her statement sounded softer than what it should have. "I'm still angry with you."

"I know," he replied evenly as his acute eyes moved to their current path.

He had no intention of apologizing whatsoever; he'd done nothing wrong. It was a completely different matter if she thought he had.

He was more bothered by her reaction than irritated, but he wouldn't show it. She had no need to know about it; it was his business alone. He would analyze her behavior and counter as adequately as he found it needed. He was still aiming to gain her, but how could he if she refused him altogether? He had to create an opening; he had to formulate a way to get past her temper. But what could he do?

She concentrated on coming to terms with the decision she'd taken. A part of her was _refusing_ to go along while the other part attempted to subjugate the resistance. Why was it proving to be so difficult? It wasn't often that she found herself in a dilemma where she was torn between two choices; but then again, the type of predicament she was having was unlike any other. She'd never experienced an internal struggle of such a magnitude. She longed to reach out to her husband and ask for forgiveness, but a part of her mind told her that she shouldn't, that she _couldn't_. Her mind took it to bring afloat the reason why as a remembrance of one of her last conversations with Orochimaru months earlier.

_She silently entered a dimly lit room and marched noiselessly to the back of it. She completely ignored the snakes in jars that surrounded her as she penetrated further toward two figures that seemed to be awaiting her. Upon closer inspection of their faces, she noted one of them was smiling darkly while the other smirked. Once she stood before them, she bowed deeply and spoke._

"_Orochimaru-sama, you sent for me," she said tonelessly as she straightened._

"_Yes," he smiled sinisterly, "I just wanted to give you a little reminder before you go to Iwa to prepare yourself, Akemi-chan. I want you to remember what you're risking if you withdraw from this mission; you wouldn't want such horrible things to happen, would you?" _

"_We will complete the assignment," she said as dismay touched every cell of her being._

_However, she didn't permit herself to show it; she couldn't give him the delight he was searching for with her fear…_

"_Oh, but you _will_. If you don't, I'll _personally_ take some time to fulfill my promise," he stated as he tilted his head to the side and kept the smile in place._

_Terror registered in her pale face, causing Orochimaru to chuckle._

"_I'll be expecting your return," he said as he waved her away._

If she didn't manage to kill Neji…the mere thought caused her insides to turn upside down. She had to follow the assassin's rules if she wished to do it; they'd never failed her.

She came to the conclusion that, despite any protest or debate she had within, she would repress any and all feelings that had to do with her husband. His very presence seemed to be drawing her into unknown territory, something that was proving to be dangerous for the task she had to achieve. If she developed some sort of attachment to the young man, she wouldn't be able to assassinate him; and if she didn't, then all hell would break loose once Orochimaru received word of her failure.

-o-

She distantly gazed at her chamber's ceiling as she stretched her arms over the soft bed. It had been near ten minutes since she'd arrived at the Hyuuga estate and parted ways with Neji. Her inner quandary had steadily subsided until no thoughts of the matter remained behind. However, her chest felt inexplicably heavy. She decided to overlook the feeling and find something her brain could focus in instead of drifting to the young man. Just as she was delving into her search, a soft knock on the door reached her ears. She directed a glance to the entrance before she finally uttered a response.

"Yes?" she said as her eyes took in the silhouette reflected on the door.

She wasn't surprised when her husband walked inside; she'd already figured he was her visitor. Though, she was surprised to see him wearing his uniform in place of the yukata he'd been clad in.

"I'm leaving on a mission," he informed her as she observed him, "and will return in a few days."

Her gaze lingered on his face for a split second before she turned her head back to stare at the roof. "Do well and take care."

She couldn't see him any longer than what she'd done; who knew what else he could incite in her. She wouldn't risk what little progress she'd made in containing her sentiments in check.

Neji surveyed her silently for several moments to commit to mind what minute details he could perceive from her appearance. He knew that, regardless of what she'd done, he would miss her. The young woman had managed to catch his interest as a mystery and as something more. He'd seen and learned so much from her the night she'd been inebriated. He _knew_ there was a part of her that she willingly didn't share with others; he'd _seen_ it then and in the smiling face that lined several of the pictures she kept in her room. He didn't know the reasons behind such a decision, but he was intent on bringing it out of hiding.

Once his eyes had caressed her profile, he turned away in the direction of the exit. He stepped into the corridor and, before he shut the door, he spun around to look at her one last time.

"Farewell," he said quietly, after which he closed the entry.

Akemi forced herself to remain unmoved from the position she was occupying on the bed. A part of her wanted nothing more than to see after him as he took his leave, but she knew that if she complied she could lose sight of what she'd been resolute upon. The man was proving to have some sort of hazardous power over her and she couldn't succumb. Perhaps those days he was away would help her in strengthening the small control she had over that contradicting side of herself. Since he wouldn't be present, he wouldn't cause her any interior turmoil that was bound to happen if he stayed. The time without him could prove to her advantage.

-o-

It was precisely three days after Neji had left that Akemi found herself sitting in Tsunade's office with Shikamaru and Kiba next to her. The Hokage had sent for them when each was on his way to a picnic Naruto had made them promise to go. They all had assumed they were needed for an assignment.

"I trust you know why you're all here," Tsunade said as she took a scroll from beside a large pile of paper, "there's a mission I want the three of you to take care of. You leave first thing tomorrow morning."

She extended the instructions to Akemi, who took them.

"Akemi, you're in charge," she added, causing the silver haired kunoichi to look at her in surprise, "the evaluations your teammates have made of your performance on the field are very good so I think it's time to give you a chance to show what you can do leading a squad."

"Arigatou, Tsunade-sama," the young woman smiled.

She'd been hoping for some time to be able to lead an operation. However, since she'd been under assessment, there was no way she would've been allowed to do so. It seemed her patience had been rewarded at last.

"You're dismissed," Tsunade told them and the three shinobi nodded.

They rose from their chairs, after which they stepped out of the chaotic mess that was their Hokage's workplace. Once they were standing in the corridor, they turned to face each other in order to settle the details of their task.

"So what do we have to do?" Kiba asked, gazing at the scroll.

Akemi pulled it open before she turned so that both her teammates could read it as she read its contents aloud.

"We have to escort a young boy named Satsuhiro Omoei to the town at the border between the Fire country and the Lighting country," she said as her eyes swept over the information, "the relatives will be waiting for his arrival at the largest local inn. We should expect attempts of abducting."

"This kid must be a big deal if he's anticipating to be kidnapped," Shikamaru commented as Akemi rolled the scroll closed, "what do you suggests, Akemi?"

-o-

She silently admired the small leaf whirlwind that spun gracefully a few meters ahead of her. It pleased her to see some green again; she'd greatly missed it. Nonetheless, she couldn't complain about the sea of sand that surrounded her back in Suna; it provided a different landscape to paint. It was nice to have a change every once in a while.

"Asumi," Gaara mumbled, drawing her concentration back to him, "…the Hokage has organized a banquet among the Kage tonight. We were told to bring a guest…"

The honey-brown eyed girl gazed up at the young man walking beside her with her heart beating ferociously. Was he asking what she thought he was?

"…And I'm taking you," he said as both turned on a corner and fell in step on their hotel's street, "…if you want."

A smile spread across Asumi's lips as they walked past a weapon's store. "I would be honored to accompany you, Kazekage-sama."

She wanted to jump high and laugh joyfully, but she refrained from doing so; she had to behave. At the moment, she was also representing Sunagakure so she had to act as best she could. Nevertheless, that didn't stop her from smiling widely as they came closer to the inn.

"You have to dress formally," he told her as he cast her a sideways glance. "The dinner starts at seven thirty. Be ready at seven."

She nodded. "Understood."

'I have to get a kimono since I didn't bring one,' she thought as they ambled toward the entrance, 'perhaps I could borrow one from Nee-chan?'

"Excuse me, be careful!" someone called from behind.

Gaara and Asumi turned around to see Lee rampaging through the road they were in with a large cloud of dust following after him. People moved out of his way as soon as they saw and heard him, afraid he would accidentally drag them away with him as he ran.

"Excuse me, coming through!" he called out once again as he approached them.

"He's fast," Asumi commented, eyes wide with surprise, "he's probably the fastest person I've ever seen."

"We have to move," Gaara said as he walked to the side of the street.

Asumi quickly followed after and stood beside him to watch the approaching young man in the green spandex suit with awe; how much did he train to have such an amazing speed?

Lee gazed to his left at the two persons that stood in the shade of a curtain and instantly recognized the redhead with the gourd strapped to his back. He grinned and waved an arm to salute him.

"Gaara-kun!" he shouted out as he ran by.

Seeing as his chasers were far behind, he could spare a minute to greet the Kazekage. It had been a while since he'd last seen him.

He began to halt, but unfortunately his feet collided with a rock that he'd not noticed and he was sent flying forward in the direction of a display glass. He heard a yelp, after which he crashed into a wall of sand that had come up to stop his painful landing.

Asumi sighed with relief as the Konoha shinobi sat down on the ground and rubbed his head. She was glad Gaara had commanded his sand to brace the impact just in time or else, the collision would have been disastrous. Something golden soared through the air near her, momentarily distracting her from the sight that lay across. It was a long object that she assumed belonged to the young man, so she took some steps onward and caught it between both hands. On closer inspection, she distinguished it as Akemi's hairpin.

'What is he doing with Nee-chan's hairpin?' she wondered as she gazed at it.

She blinked before she remembered that there were more pressing matters to attend, such as making sure the shinobi was well. She swiftly made her way toward him and knelt at his side.

"Goodness, are you all right?" she asked as Gaara walked over to them.

"I'm fine," Lee responded as he blinked some confusion away, "arigatou for asking, miss. Gaara-kun, arigatou for saving me."

Gaara shook his head to dismiss the affair, after which he offered Lee a hand so he could rise. However, before the green beast could accept it, a familiar yell rented their surroundings.

"Watch out!" Naruto bellowed, causing the three ninja to divert their consideration to him.

He was headed for them at a fast rate and he didn't seem to be able to stop in time to prevent running into them.

Gaara formed another sand wall and successfully stopped Naruto from having an accident similar to Lee's. The blonde bumped into the sand face on, after which he slumped to the ground and rubbed the top of his head.

Asumi blinked as she observed the sand fall away and float to the Kazekage's gourd. 'Twice in less than five minutes…'

"Heh, arigatou Gaara!" the blue eyed shinobi said as he grinned up at him, "you saved me there!"

"Naruto," Gaara nodded as a greeting.

"So what are you doing here? Do you have a meeting?" Naruto asked as behind them Asumi helped Lee to his feet, "how long are you staying for?"

"Until tomorrow," the young Kazekage answered, extending him a hand to aid him up.

Naruto took it and Gaara brought him to his feet effortlessly. The blonde dusted himself for a moment, after which he grinned again.

"Then maybe you'd like to come with us to a picnic we're having," he suggested, "even if it's just a little while."

"Yes, you might enjoy yourself," Lee added, standing beside Naruto, "and you could bring your friend with you as well."

Upon hearing his voice and being reminded that Lee was present, Naruto turned slowly to look at him. He fixed his eyes on him before he pointed an accusing finger to his face.

"You! Give back Akemi-chan's hairpin!" he exclaimed.

Understanding dawned on Asumi as she observed both Konoha nin discuss about her sister's hair ornament. From the look of things, it seemed as if the young man clad in greed had stolen the hairpin while the other one had chased after him. She presumed that, if the two of them had ventured to do such things, they were well acquainted with her. Perhaps she'd heard of them in the scroll she and Akemi sent each other back and forth?

It took her a few seconds to place Naruto, but once she had, she couldn't help but ask him if he knew who Akemi was.

"Are you, by any chance, Uzumaki Naruto?" she enquired, causing Naruto and Lee to stop their small debate and spin their heads to gaze at her.

Gaara did so as well; how had she known his name? He was curious as to where had she gained such an information from his blonde friend.

"I am," Naruto blinked, "how do you know about me?"

Something flickered in his eyes after he pondered briefly over his own question before a slow smile crept to his lips.

"Oh, I know! You must've heard of my great feats!" he chuckled, "which one have you heard of, huh?"

Asumi giggled softly before she smiled. "I haven't heard of any, Naruto-kun. Though, I've heard of you through someone I think you're familiar with."

"Hehe…," he laughed quietly as he blushed with embarrassment and scratched his cheek, "who might that be?"

"Hyuuga Akemi," the kunoichi grinned.

To her great delight, the silver haired young woman appeared just as she was mentioning her.

Akemi relaxed her hands from the hand sign they'd been shaped into, after which she raised her sapphire gaze to the group across. She parted her lips to utter a question for Naruto, but the sentence was lost in her mind as soon as she took notice of Asumi's presence. She closed her mouth and allowed a happy smile to grace her calm features.

To see Asumi again after what seemed like infinity was something she couldn't put into words.

"I've missed you so _much_," she said gently as she advanced toward her and extended her arms.

Asumi laughed happily for a second before she ran over and embraced her older sister tightly. The young woman returned the hug with the same force and burst into a fit of melodious laughter like the one that invaded her whenever she was with her family. The young girl followed suit.

"It's been too long," Asumi grinned as they released each other moments later.

"Yes," Akemi agreed, smiling softly, "what are you doing in Konohagakure?"

"I'm working," the younger girl answered, completely forgetting that both of them had company, "what are you up to?"

"Regaining my hairpin," Akemi responded as she took Asumi by the shoulders and spun her around lightly, "and introducing you."

"Yeah, I was just about to ask," Naruto said, gazing at the two of them with curiosity, "how do you know each other?"

"Naruto-kun, Lee-san," Akemi smiled, gesturing to Asumi, "this is my younger sister, Amano Asumi."

"It's nice to meet you!" Naruto beamed, offering her a hand to shake, "you already know my name, so I won't repeat it!"

"My name is Rock Lee. It's a pleasure to meet you, Asumi-chan," Lee said as she shook hands with Naruto.

When she was finished with the blonde, she greeted Lee in the same fashion. Subsequently, she smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both as well," she said before she turned to Gaara.

She presented Akemi to the Kazekage before she watched with a happy smile as her sister lowered her head respectfully and Gaara gave her a nod of acknowledgement. The Suna kunoichi was about to comment something, but Naruto interrupted her.

"C'mon, let's all go to the picnic!" he said, "it'll be fun!"

Asumi gazed up at the young man beside her, wondering what he would decide. If he chose to assist then it meant she would also do so; she was supposed to escort him during their stay in Konoha. Truthfully, she hoped he would accept the invitation. Such a thing meant she would have time to ask Akemi for a kimono and to see if they found an opportunity to converse about their mission.

"Alright…," Gaara said, smiling slightly.

"Yeah!" Naruto said, slamming a fist into the air, "then let's get moving!"

Asumi watched as the three young men began walking together toward their destination; yet her eyes were attached to one of them in particular. She'd not missed the small gesture coming from the Kage; it was the first time she saw him doing such a thing. He'd looked more handsome than what he already was. She found herself wishing he would smile at her someday.

"Asumi," Akemi said, breaking her train of thought, "shall we?"

"Yes," Asumi nodded. After a minute's thought, she tilted her head to gaze at her sister and voiced her concern. "I want to talk with you."

"Is there any chance that we might see each other in private?" Akemi asked, meeting her radiant eyes with her profound ones.

"Well, I have an idea," Asumi responded as they walked side by side behind the shinobi, "I was going to ask you if I could borrow a kimono from you. Maybe you could bring it personally and we could talk while I finish dressing up."

"Very well," Akemi nodded, "by what time do you need it and where are you lodging?"

"By six so I can change tranquilly and have a decent conversation with you," Asumi answered, "the hotel is Konoha Spring and the room is 301. The entire floor is reserved for Kazekage-sama and his staff so you won't be permitted to walk right into my room without encountering some shinobi. I'll tell them I'm expecting you so that when you arrive, they let you pass."

"All right," Akemi replied, "I shall be there as planned."

* * *

End of chapter. This one was longer than usual. How was it?

_Please review and keep reading._


	22. Incontrollable Control

**Red Kunai Bolts**

I'm back with another chapter! I deeply apologize for the delay; I hope the length makes up for the time you had to wait. Anyway, hopefully updates will be faster since I'm on vacation already.

I reached two hundred reviews! Thank you very much for your continuous support; I really hope you're enjoying the story so far. Well, I won't keep you any longer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. However, I do own Akemi, Asumi, the Amano clan, the _nagare shogai_, any OCs that appear here and the plot.

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Incontrollable Control**

* * *

The freezing breeze of the early morning lightly grazed her exposed skin as she ran over the rooftops en route for the village's entrance. Gaara had told her to be there at five in the morning and she had no intention to make him wait. She wasn't anywhere near late to the appointment, but she preferred to present herself early for every task she had to accomplish.

She landed silently several meters away from the entry and checked if there was someone waiting by. The lean form of the young Kazekage clad in a red coat and black pants was the only one that stood near. He was gazing upward at the starry sky in contemplation while the soft glow of the moon lightly illuminated his face.

'Kazekage-sama is already here,' she thought as she walked over noiselessly.

She did her best effort not to gawk at him; she knew she would admire him beyond an artistic point of view. It was something she particularly didn't object to doing, but she needed to be completely concentrated for when they departed. He was too distracting for her at times.

He focused for a moment on the familiar chakra that approached him before turning to glance at the kunoichi that was closing the distance between them. He'd been expecting her for nearly twenty minutes; he had known she would arrive before time. Such was the reason why he had decided to appear early and wait for her. He couldn't leave a woman alone in the dark of the night.

"Ohayo, Kazekage-sama," she said softly as she smiled, "how are you this morning?"

"I'm fine," he responded in his usual emotion-drained voice.

"That's good to know," she replied as a cold wind blew past them.

A fairly violent shiver raked her spine and she swiftly slung her backpack to her lap in order to search for something in it. She reached her hand inside and produced a black bundle of some sort of material. She lowered the pack to her feet, after which she unrolled the object in hands to reveal a hoodie with the Amano clan symbol on its back. She shrugged it on, closed the zipper and hid a hand in one of the front pockets as she picked the backpack with the other.

Gaara blinked as she replaced the pack on her shoulders. How she had managed to push a coat into the limited space the bag offered and be able to carry other things, he would never know.

"I'm definitely not cut out for the cold here," she commented as she savored the warmth the hoodie provided.

"You'll get used to it…," Gaara said as he gazed at the buildings nearby.

"I hope I do," she replied quietly as she leaned against the wall and also observed the edifices across.

She doubted she would ever get accustomed to Suna; she wouldn't be spending enough time in it for her to do so…

"Have you ever gone to Konoha?" Gaara inquired without twisting in her direction.

"Yes," Asumi answered as her eyes glided to his back, "I went a few days before coming to live in Suna. Father and I were accompanying Nee-chan to settle herself in the village; she was betrothed to a shinobi from one of the clans as an alliance pact."

"Do you expect to see her?" he asked, gazing at her over his shoulder.

"I would love to if I have the time," she replied, raising her gleaming honey-brown eyes to his, "my priority is to diligently complete the responsibilities you have assigned me, Kazekage-sama."

Her family was the first and foremost thing in her life; however, she had duties to perform that could not be neglected. Gaara had chosen her among the many shinobi he had at his command and she could not let him down. She only hoped she found an opportunity to meet with Akemi before she returned to Suna.

"Perhaps you may find a chance," Gaara said after a moment of silence as he gazed up at the firmament again.

Asumi's face lit up and she smiled gratefully. "That would be wonderful."

She noted how the visible corner of his mouth lifted slightly and she couldn't help but feel another surge of happiness at seeing such a thing. It seemed as if he was beginning to be more responsive to her presence. She felt quite content to know it.

Four shinobi came into sight close to the place where Asumi had previously landed. They sped toward Gaara silently, after which they bowed respectfully once they stood across from him.

"Kazekage-sama," a blonde one addressed him as they all straightened, "Shinto, Oza, Eisaku and Kido reporting."

Gaara lowered his eyes to look at them and nodded curtly as Asumi drew away from the wall and walked over. "We will choose a formation to travel in before leaving."

"As you wish, Kazekage-sama," a black haired and emerald eyed shinobi replied.

"Ohayo," Asumi greeted the group as soon as she stood next to Gaara. Subsequently, she rested her orbs on the black haired shinobi and smiled. "Shinto-san, if I'd known you were coming I would have waited for you."

The young man was one of her downstairs neighbors in the apartment complex she lived in. She'd met him the first morning she'd spent in the village when she had intervened on the attack a man had been inflicting upon his wife. He was the man who'd escorted her and the woman to the hospital.

"Asumi-chan, you're traveling to Konoha too?" he enquired, eyes widening a little with surprise.

The kunoichi nodded. "Yes."

It took them less than a minute to decide on a squad formation for the duration of the trip. Once they had established it, they each took their respective positions and embarked in the three-day journey.

-o-

"Here's the firewood," Asumi stated as she accommodated it on the center of the clear they had chosen to rest for the night.

By sundown of the first day of their voyage, they had reached a forest and decided to spend the night hidden within it. They'd penetrated through its green borderline and began the search for an appropriate spot to set up camp in. It took them about an hour to find a safe space, for every time they found a clear and Asumi inspected the ground, she informed them it wasn't stable enough to be in. When one of the shinobi was beginning to get frustrated over their lack of luck, another managed to locate a clear that proved to be sufficiently secure for them to take their nocturnal rest. Once they had agreed that the place was to be their campground, the squad divided the chores to set it up. At the present time, two of the shinobi were fishing on the nearby river, one was scouting the perimeter and another was cleaning the campsite. Asumi had been assigned to gather the wood for the fire, after which she'd been told to stay put to watch over the Kazekage.

"Arigatou, Asumi-chan," Shinto replied as he stepped over with two stones in hand, "I'll take care of the rest. You can go and guard Kazekage-sama while the others return."

"Alright," Asumi said, rising to her feet, "if you need help with the fire, tell me."

The young man nodded before the kunoichi walked away to the tree Gaara was sitting against.

She noticed how his eyes traveled from Shinto to her and lingered as she drew near. She smiled warmly and stuffed her hands in the pockets of her hoodie.

"May I sit with you, Kazekage-sama?" she asked as she approached.

"Yes…," he nodded.

Asumi grinned, after which she lowered herself beside him and gathered her legs in her arms. She took a look around the clearing as darkness began to settle over the skies. It was spacious enough for the whole squad and well-concealed among the trees. It would be difficult for someone unwelcomed to locate them.

She watched as Shinto managed to light up a fire before he moved away to his backpack. He searched for something within it, after which he placed it next to the three packs of the other shinobi. She frowned slightly at the sight.

Hadn't they all chosen their resting places earlier? Why were the four of them stationed in the same side of the camp? There was plenty of room in the area where she and Gaara had opted to rest…

"They are…incommoded by me…," Gaara said softly, causing Asumi to turn to him with slightly widened eyes.

The young man was staring at her with a hint of pain in his aquamarine orbs. He looked away from her once they had made eye contact and fixed his eyes on the bonfire several feet across.

Part of her thoughts must have registered on her face if he had been able to refer to them; there was no other explanation as to how he had known.

Her heart clenched at his statement and she found herself asking about it without even noticing it. "Why?"

"Shukaku," he said simply as she observed him, "…they'd much rather sit away…"

"Well, _I'm_ not moving from here," Asumi stated decisively as she rested her head against her knees, "…unless you want me to."

The corners of Gaara's mouth twitched, but he did not smile. Instead, he kept on surveying the flames in silence. After a few seconds, however, he spoke.

"You can stay," he said quietly and Asumi grinned again.

He seemed to be paying more mind to her lately; he'd become familiar with some of her facial expressions, the way her eyes shone when night fell, the tone of her voice and how petite she was in comparison with himself. It seemed like he'd grown accustomed to having her around.

A rustling sound reached the trio's ears and they instantly diverted their awareness to its direction. Two of their companions emerged from the bushes carrying a large leaf full of fish. They sought the fire with their eyes before they walked toward it with satisfied smiles.

"We brought dinner," Kido, the blonde ninja, stated as he and Oza set the fish by the bonfire, "is Eisaku still checking the surroundings?"

"Yeah, but he should be back in a few minutes," Shinto answered as the newcomers sat by the flames, "how many fish did you bring?"

"Twelve, two for each one of us," Oza responded as he gazed at him, "so, who's gonna cook?"

"I don't mind," Asumi said from the other side of camp, "unless you have any aversion to it."

Her comrades twisted to gaze at her for the first time since they'd arrived. She guessed they had conveniently overlooked the space Gaara was sitting at.

"Knock yourself out, Asumi-san," Kido smirked as he looked over at her, "I'd roast those fishes, but I burn everything I'm ordered to cook."

Oza chuckled and Shinto smiled. Asumi also smiled before twisting to look at the Kazekage.

"Do you mind if I cook, Kazekage-sama?" she asked gently as she unfurled her legs.

The young man shook his head without removing his eyes from the fire. "It's fine."

"Alright," she said, rising to her feet, "will you come?"

Gaara raised his head to regard her, after which he contemplated her question in silence. It would probably make his shinobi uncomfortable to have him so close, but they would get used to his presence sooner or later; they were going to spend an entire week with him. Moreover, he'd been invited to sit by. If they had some sort of problem with it, they would have to find a way to sort it out.

The Kazekage rose before he followed Asumi to where the fish were waiting. He settled himself adjacent to her, after which he watched in calm silence how she began to clean their meal.

The crackling of the bonfire filled the sudden quiet among the five ninja before Eisaku stepped into the campsite with his water mug in hands. He blinked at the discomfited peace, after which he turned to Gaara and bowed respectfully.

"There's nothing suspicious in the perimeter, Kazekage-sama," he informed as he took a seat beside the redhead.

"Arigatou, Eisaku," Gaara nodded. Subsequently, he rerouted his gaze to the men across and voiced a set of instructions. "Now that Eisaku is here I can assign the shifts for tonight's watch. Their duration will be of an hour and thirty minutes starting at ten o'clock. Oza, you'll take the first shift. Kido will have the second, Eisaku the third and Shinto the fourth. Asumi will have the fifth and I will have the last one. Is everything clear?"

"Yes, Kazekage-sama," everyone replied in unison.

"Very well," Gaara said as his eyes momentarily slid to Asumi to examine how she placed the fish on the stick over the fire.

-o-

He would have liked to keep watch all night instead of pretending he slept, but since Asumi and some of the shinobi in the squad didn't know he suffered from constant insomnia he decided to keep it secret. He preferred that every one of them, mainly the kunoichi, be kept in the dark about the matter. The reason as to why he wished such a thing was unknown to himself, but he knew it had to do with the young girl sleeping two feet away from him.

Shinto's shift was coming to an end, which meant Asumi would be roused soon. He imagined she wouldn't be pestered by his presence, so he thought that perhaps he could pretend he'd lost the desire to sleep again and finally be permitted to move away from the uncomfortable position he'd been occupying for the last numerous hours. Feigning sleep was beginning to exasperate him.

He heard the soft sound of footsteps approaching and assumed Shinto was on his way to wake Asumi. He heard his voice whisper her name once, after which he perceived an unintelligible reply and felt her move from her location on the ground.

"My turn?" she mumbled as she sat down.

"Yes," Shinto answered tenderly as he observed her rub her eyes.

"Alright, you can go to sleep now," Asumi replied, climbing to her feet and stretching.

The young man nodded, offered her a smile and retired back to sleep next to his comrades. Asumi, in turn, silently walked to the edge of camp toward the trees overlooking the nearby stream and took a seat by the roots of one of them. Subsequently, she prepared for her nightly watch.

She rid herself of the last vestiges of sleep, after which she pumped chakra to her ears so as to heighten their sensitivity. Orochimaru had made sure that one of the basics of her and Akemi's training was that they would be capable of enhancing their hearing for battle or anything of the sort. He'd managed to improve their audible range so that they would be able to identify things that were a short distance away. Of course, their hearing would _never_ compare to that of animals or with that of the many people whom the Sannin had used for experiments, but it was sufficient to serve its purpose; it allowed them to find their targets and go for the kill.

She took a careful look around the visible surroundings and, after being convinced that no one uninvited was observing, began to commit to mind the landscape before her. Calm footfalls rerouted her vigilant gaze to the men resting behind her. She peered over her shoulder to see the young Kazekage heading for her. She blinked and followed him with her eyes until he reached her side and lowered himself beside her.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping, Kazekage-sama? It's not time for your shift yet," Asumi said warmly as she pulled her legs to her chest and laced her fingers together over her ankles.

"I couldn't sleep," he responded apathetically as he stared at the glistening watercourse. A couple of seconds of stillness moved over them before he spoke up unexpectedly. "…I can take over your watch if you're still tired; I won't be sleeping anymore."

Why should she be awake if he could do both shifts? She could rest those hours she was losing before it was time for them to move on.

"Neither will I, Kazekage-sama," Asumi replied, smiling slightly as she placed her chin on her knees.

Gaara turned to glance at her and lightly tilted his head to the side. "Why?"

"Because once I'm awakened I can't go back to sleep. I don't know why that happens though," she answered, twisting her head to gaze at him, "that's why I always ask for the last shift; I can sleep more."

"Why didn't you ask for it?" Gaara queried as curiosity lightly touched his aquamarine eyes.

Asumi felt the urge to smile at the Kazekage's expression; it was the first time she saw him react in such a way on one of their conversations. However, she decided against it. Her gesture could be interpreted as if she were making fun of him.

"You were giving orders; I can't go against your word," Asumi said, squeezing her legs closer.

She was right in what she'd said; she couldn't go against his instructions. Still, a leader was supposed to be open to the claims of those who were with him.

"You can take the last shift from now on," he stated tonelessly as his face returned to its unreadable self.

"Arigatou, Kazekage-sama," Asumi replied, smiling softly.

As she expressed her gratitude, his eyes couldn't help but stray down a couple of centimeters to take in the way her lips curved upward. The small motion caused a tinge of warmth to light up his heart. He was content to find a person who didn't seem to be bothered by his presence; it was nice to have someone else who liked him other than his siblings and Naruto…

-o-

"Welcome to Konoha, Kazekage-sama," a young woman greeted him respectfully at the front desk of the hotel Konoha Spring, "please give me a minute to bring the keys of the rooms we've assigned you and your staff."

Gaara nodded curtly, after which the receptionist retired to a back room. While he waited for her return, he observed the five ninja he had chosen to travel with him. They were sitting on a long bench by the entrance, looking tired and worn out. The men were engaged in a conversation about food whereas the young girl was studying the schedule he'd handed her minutes earlier. He'd appointed her as the shinobi who was to assist him during their stay in the village; she was to wait for him until the meetings were finished, accompany him wherever he wished and help him with any paperwork he was given. She needed to know his agenda to the slightest detail since hers was the same as his. The other four shinobi were in charge of keeping the security in his quarters; they would take turns watching the floor in which they would be staying.

"I'm starved," Kido mumbled as he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, "not to mention I desperately need a bed."

"It's one or the other," Oza replied as he gazed tiredly at him, "do you reckon we can find some food at this hour?"

"It's almost eleven o'clock," Eisaku answered as he glimpsed at the clock hanging on the wall to their left, "I don't think we'll find any."

"Well, we _could_ try asking," Shinto said as he looked at them, "who knows, maybe we'll turn out lucky."

Gaara moved his focus from the ninja and restored it to the receptionist as soon as he heard her walk back into the lobby. She placed six keys on the counter facing him and explained that they had the third floor all to themselves. He thanked her for attending them before he told his shinobi to follow him upstairs.

Upon reaching the appointed level, they met with two Konoha nin that explicated that they would be doing the watch that night so that they could all get a chance to rest from the long trip. They took post by the stairs and then spoke no further word.

Gaara located the chambers on the long corridor, after which he turned to his shinobi with keys in hands.

"I will hand over the keys so you can retire to your rooms. Asumi, you stay here," Gaara stated as he extended the keys to his staff.

The men took them gratefully before they bid each other good night and stepped within their resting places. Asumi, on the contrary, waited patiently for what the Kazekage had to say.

"The meetings start at eight; if you're ready at seven, we can have breakfast downstairs before leaving," he said emotionlessly as he observed her.

"Alright!" Asumi smiled tiredly, "where should I meet you, Kazekage-sama?"

"…Here," he responded plainly.

"Understood," she nodded, "do you need me for anything else?"

Gaara shook his head. He'd only wished to settle the aspect of breakfast.

"Then good night, Kazekage-sama," she said softly before she retired to her room.

-o-

"Good day," their male waiter said after Gaara and Asumi had paid the meal.

They silently slipped out of their booth in the hotel restaurant, after which they treaded into the busy streets of Konohagakure. They calmly took on the main road and made their way to the Hokage tower, where the assembly was to be held. Curious glances followed them, but no one ventured to say anything out loud. It seemed as though the people had already come across several of the Kage and had spread the word about their stay. Seeing another one didn't cause as much a commotion anymore.

Gaara strode toward their destination, closely followed by Asumi. He wondered about what the young girl would do while he was sitting at the conference room; they would be spending the next eight hours in the same building, so it was inevitable that she got bored at some point. However, he had the distinctive feeling that she would find something to entertain herself as she waited.

He cast her a glance out of the corner of his vision; she seemed well-rested and ready for duty. She was carrying the rather thick file he'd handed her earlier that morning in the third floor corridor. He remembered she'd inquired if he wished for her to carry it and he had consented to give it to her until they reached the convention. She'd granted him a pleasant smile while she took it before she walked to the top of the stairs to wait for him. It was that very smile that he found himself incapable of erasing from his mind. He pondered about the reason why he wasn't able to do it…

A familiar figure clad in official robes standing some feet ahead caught his attention; he was conversing with the shinobi that stood next to him, apparently giving him some sort of instructions. He nodded his head to the ninja, after which he placed the Kage hat on his black hair. He turned around to walk into the tower, but halted the instant he saw them. A smile touched his lips and amusement lighted his light blue eyes at their sight. He waited until he and Asumi had approached to speak up.

"Kazekage-sama, ohayo," he said placidly as he nodded his head in acknowledgement, "how are you this morning? I do hope the trip to Konohagakure was to your enjoyment."

"Tsuchikage-sama," Gaara nodded as he noted that Asumi smiled happily at the encounter of the twenty-five year old Kage, "ohayo. I'm fine. I had a pleasant trip."

The Tsuchikage smiled again before he turned his gaze to the kunoichi beside Gaara. He lightly tilted his head to the side and humor came into view on his handsome features as he surveyed her.

"I wonder what this young lady has to say. She seems about ready to bounce," he commented, causing her to blush in embarrassment.

She rubbed the back of her neck and murmured something inaudible.

The Tsuchikage chuckled softly.

"It's great to see you again, Asumi. I didn't mean to mortify you," he said apologetically.

"I know," Asumi smiled as she lowered her arm from her neck, "it's great to see you too, Eiichiro-sama!"

The Tsuchikage laughed quietly again. "Well, how about we go inside together? The meeting is about to start."

"Yes," Gaara replied passively.

Both Kage walked onward with their nin trailing behind them. They climbed the stairs, entered the hallway and made their way to the seminar room. Upon reaching it, they came across the many Kage of the ally nations settling last minute affairs with their shinobi assistants.

"If you'll excuse me, Kazekage-sama," Eiichiro said before he twisted to speak with his aide.

Gaara did the same. "Asumi, you're permitted to interrupt the meeting if an urgent message arrives for me."

"Understood," Asumi replied as she watched him position his own hat over his head.

After he terminated with the last touches to his robes, he raised his aquamarine orbs to hers and allowed a slight smirk to adorn his lips.

Asumi's heart fluttered at the display; he was as handsome as always…

A movement to her left momentarily distracted her and she deviated her eyes from the young man beside her. She saw Shizune step out of the conference room and call everyone to attention.

"It's time to begin the meeting," she announced, gesturing toward the chamber behind her, "please come inside."

A round of murmurs filled the otherwise quiet corridor as the Kage began to file inside the assembly room. Some were accompanied to the doors by their shinobi while others merely walked together among themselves. Gaara, however, remained outside a little longer.

"I suggest you find something to do while you wait," he told Asumi as he took the file she was offering him, "we're not coming out earlier than what the program said."

He spoke from experience; the first time he sat at one of the ally nation's conferences, he grew tired when they were halfway through. When he was finally released from the torture, he walked out feeling somewhat ill-humored.

"I'll find something," Asumi smiled, "have a nice meeting, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara nodded, after which he retreated to the reunion room in deep silence.

Once the chamber doors were shut, the shinobi made their way to a large area at the end of the hall. There, they sat down to wait for the summit to end.

"So, Asumi," the Iwa shinobi said to her as they sat down together on a couch, "what's it like to be in Suna?"

The young girl grinned. "I'll tell you about Sunagakure, but you have to talk to me about Iwa, Kitaro-kun."

"Of course," the young man smiled, "I had every intention of talking about our village and even about the Amano clan."

"Great!" Asumi said, ecstatic at the mention of her family, "so, where do we begin? We have eight hours to kill."

-o-

She deftly strapped her kunai pouch around her right thigh, making note to put the holster on the inside of her leg. Since she was going to wear a kimono, she wasn't going to let anyone who looked her over realize she was armed. She was going to keep her weapons concealed within her clothing, just like her Aunt had taught her and Akemi those years ago. An Amano kunoichi never wore a kimono without having any weapons on as well as something that resembled their uniform underneath.

She sat down on her bed and waited patiently for Akemi to arrive. She still had enough time left until her engagement with the Kazekage, but she longed to make the best out of it in a lengthy conversation with her sister. There were so many things she wished to tell her.

A gentle knock on the bedroom door almost made her jump from the bed. She hastily moved to the entry, after which she unlocked the access to grant entrance to her visitor.

"Nee-chan!" she exclaimed happily as she threw her arms around the silver haired young woman, "you're finally here!"

"I'm pleased to see you again as well, Asumi," Akemi laughed quietly, shutting the door behind herself, "I searched for a kimono that had the clan symbol embedded on its back and found three. I chose the one that was of the lightest color, which turned out to be a metallic burgundy. Gomen, I'm afraid I only wear dark tones."

"That's alright, Nee-chan, I'm not complaining," Asumi grinned as she led her sister to a small table, "you can sit here while I dress and we can talk in the meantime."

"Very well," Akemi replied as she took a seat on one of the two chairs. She placed the polished wooden boxes of the kimono and hair ornament on the table before putting a matching pair of wooden sandals on top of the largest one. "I also brought you the pair of shoes you forgot to ask for; you're fortunate we are the same size. Although I can go to a store and buy you a pair if you want."

"I forgot about that little detail; I have a really bad memory sometimes," Asumi said, blushing with discomfiture. "Anyway, arigatou for the offer, but I'd rather you don't because I won't be able to carry them back to Suna; I have nowhere to put them."

"I figured as much," Akemi smiled, "which was the reason why I brought you a pair of mine. At any rate, begin to prepare yourself and we'll have that nice exchange I've been looking forward to."

Asumi nodded before she took the kimono box and cautiously extracted its contents. She laid them on the bed, after which she drew a step away to admire them. The kimono caught her eyes first; it was of a metallic wine-red color with designs of thin brown branches that held small light pink flowers. Lavender colored swirls lightly blew over them, detaching several tiny petals in their wake. Next, her eyes glided to the long fabric that was the obi; it was of a deep metallic purple. The under robe was of the same color, but it had minute light pink petals falling without a pattern. Everything was truly lovely.

"Did you get my scroll?" Asumi asked once she had terminated with the appreciation.

"Yes, I received it during one of these last three days," Akemi answered as her sister slid the under robe on.

"And what do you think of it?" Asumi enquired hesitantly as she knotted the robe around the waist.

She was a bit concerned about Akemi's response; the fate of her assassination mission lay in her sister's hands.

"What can I think of it?" Akemi said calmly as Asumi took the kimono in hands, "truthfully, I have no say in the matter, Asumi. I can't say if you're still capable of carrying on the job or not; it's something you have to decide for yourself."

"But what do you think?" Asumi pressed, walking over to her so she could tie the bunch of the kimono she'd gathered around the waist, "what's your opinion about it?"

"Do _you_ think you are still able to perform it?" Akemi countered as she took a thin light pink cord from the kimono box and tied it around the cluster of fabric Asumi had collected. "You don't have to respond; just ponder over it."

The younger sister considered the question thoroughly; would she be able to do it? Were her feelings for the Kazekage larger than those she had for her priorities? Could they even compare to them? Were they more important than what she was risking if she failed the mission? She instantly knew her answer: her sentiments were, truly, undesirable. They should not exist. They _couldn't_ be measured against what she would lose; they were _not_ the same thing. What depended from the completion of the assignment was far more important than the emotions she could have for a man.

"Akemi-nee-chan, may I ask you a question?" Asumi said as her sister handed her the obi.

"Of course," Akemi replied softly, observing how Asumi accommodated the purple material around her waist.

"Will you be angry if I can't do it?" the honey-brown eyed girl asked, holding the obi against herself so Akemi could fasten it.

Akemi smiled as she proceeded to work. "No, I won't; I'll protect you and support you in your decision."

"Arigatou," Asumi smiled gently as Akemi tightened the sash. "I decided I can do it."

"If that is what you chose then know you have my undeniable support," Akemi stated as she finished. Subsequently, she reached out for the container of the hair ornament and slid it open. "Moreover, if you draw back from this choice later you still have it."

She removed a beautiful golden comb that matched the kimono's flowers from its confines and held it up for Asumi to inspect. The younger girl instantly frowned.

"I think you'll have to help me with that too; you know I'm terrible with combs," Asumi mumbled, causing Akemi to chuckle, "last time I put one on I almost lost it."

"What would you like me to do in your hair?" Akemi asked, motioning toward the bed so Asumi would sit.

"Anything you find appropriate for the occasion," Asumi answered as her sister took the brush on the bedside table.

"I know just the thing," the sapphire eyed kunoichi replied before she began to sweep Asumi's hair.

"So how are things going between you and Neji-san, Nee-chan?" Asumi inquired as her sister gathered all her tresses at the back of her neck.

The motion going on behind her stopped altogether.

"Not so well," Akemi answered curtly.

She mentioned nothing else about the matter. However, she had no need to do so; her sister understood perfectly. The terse reply and the sudden stillness said more than what other words could have explained. Asumi knew Akemi well enough to comprehend that something she did not like was occurring; she knew it had to do with the Hyuuga. But what was it that disturbed her? What could possibly cause her sister to react in such a way? Something in her mind clicked as the questions passed over. There were only two things that could make her so perturbed: either she had been discovered or she was developing feelings for him. She instantly discarded the first option; if she'd been found out they wouldn't be sitting as calmly as they were. That left her with the last alternative: she was becoming attached to her husband. She was having the same situation as herself.

"Do you have feelings for him?" Asumi asked as confirmation.

If she was correct in her assumption, and she was almost completely certain that she was, the response would be the one she was imagining…

"No," Akemi responded serenely as she weaved the comb through the dark blue strands in her hands, "whatever gave you that idea?"

"I was only wondering," Asumi said as her sister finished with her hair.

She knew that what Akemi had stated was not true; it was the opposite. Despite the fact, she comprehended the necessity she had to tell the lie orally. Akemi needed to convince herself that she did not feel anything for Neji if she wished to suppress any and all sentiments she had for him. She had to make herself believe that the lie was true.

"Perhaps I should repress my feelings," Asumi remarked once Akemi had informed her she was done, "though, I think postponing it for one night won't hurt. I really do want to enjoy the dinner."

"If you think you can keep it under control then I am confident you will have no trouble," Akemi smiled, rising from the spot she'd been occupying on the bed.

"I do," Asumi grinned, "I can avoid a slip."

"Then enjoy yourself," Akemi replied as she produced a burgundy colored fan from one of the sleeves of the kimono she was clad in, "this is for you."

"Arigatou, I also forgot to ask for one of these," Asumi smiled as she took the item and hid it between her waist and obi. "Well, I'm really glad we had this chat; I needed it. You're the best, Akemi-nee-chan."

"If you say so," Akemi replied as Asumi rose to her feet. A teasing thought struck her as her sister smoothed the kimono and she found herself smirking. "Now go dazzle Kazekage-sama so he can't look at anyone but you for the rest of the night. I'm positive it won't be too difficult for you to achieve."

Asumi gasped and her cheeks instantly reddened. "Nee-chan, I can't believe you said that! Kazekage-sama would _never_ look at me that way!"

"We'll see," Akemi chuckled, "well, I should take my leave; I wouldn't want you to be late."

She took the sandals from the table and made her way to the entryway. Once she stood by, she placed them on the floor.

"Arigatou for everything, Nee-chan," Asumi said as she followed, "will I see you tomorrow when I deliver the kimono to the Hyuuga estate?"

"I'm afraid not," Akemi said apologetically as she turned to her, "I'm leaving on a mission early in the morning."

"Oh, well take great care and nail it down," Asumi beamed, halting next to her, "hope to see you soon!"

"I hope to see you soon as well," Akemi also smiled.

They embraced each other tightly, after which Asumi opened the door. Akemi wished her a pleasant night before she walked out of the chamber tranquilly. Asumi shut the door and tilted her head to study the clock hanging on the wall near the windows.

"Alright, only fifteen minutes left until I meet with Kazekage-sama in the corridor," she said to herself, "I better make sure I have everything I need before going out."

-o-

Five minutes remained until the time they had settled for. Where was she? She was usually early.

He silently crossed his arms, shut his eyes and waited out the last minutes that were left. He'd heard from Kankuro that women took an exaggerated amount of time to prepare for going out, but he'd not believed his brother until then. He'd never taken Asumi to be that type of person.

The gentle opening and closing of a door nearby alerted him that he wasn't alone. He flashed his eyelids open to be met with a scene he hadn't been expecting.

"Good evening, Kazekage-sama," Asumi smiled softly once she'd locked the door.

He found he was unable to prevent himself from staring at her from head to toe. He'd not seen her in a kimono before, much less expected her to look so…He was inwardly surprised and couldn't stop looking on in interest. The clothing suited her; he…liked how she looked.

Asumi appraised the young Kazekage's appearance from where she stood. He looked much more handsome in his black pants and black coat; it accentuated his red hair and aquamarine orbs. He wasn't carrying his sand gourd; he was liberated from the load.

She noted he was contemplating her as well. His face remained unreflective as usual, but his eyes were calmly evaluating her. She felt herself blush slightly under the intensity of his gaze.

"S-Shall we, Kazekage-sama?" she said in an attempt to draw his attention.

Gaara blinked before he fixed his eyes on her face. He took notice of the delicate shade that dusted her cheeks and assumed he was embarrassing her. It hadn't been his intention to do so; he'd simply been temporarily distracted…

"Yes," he spoke monotonously as he bore his eyes on hers.

He signaled her to proceed ahead, after which he followed behind her. Once they had paced into the cool street, he fell in step beside her and led the way.

The night had a pleasant temperature to it; it invited to take a relaxing stroll around the village. There were several people doing so, most of which were young couples holding hands. Gaara and Asumi silently walked past them, each absorbed in their own thoughts. They didn't even become aware of the curious fleeting looks shot in their direction as they as they made their way.

Asumi tried to find a subject in order to put conversation to Gaara, but nothing crossed her mind. She was still having trouble believing he'd looked at her so blatantly. She could hear Akemi's remark resonating clearly in the confines of her brain. Could she be correct in the end?

Her image in the burgundy kimono wouldn't vanish from his mind; he couldn't forget the way the robe took away those hints of childishness that sometimes surrounded her and turned them into something else. He'd seen something his consciousness had not yet grasped: a young woman instead of a young girl. He'd not thought it possible to perceive her so differently from what he was used to; she was a kunoichi, his personal secretary, his friend, but he'd not seen her as something beyond. He'd never thought he would end up seeing her with the eyes of a man…

"Kazekage-sama?" she addressed him quietly, driving him out of his reverie.

He turned his head to gaze at her and saw she was glancing up at him. A faint glow grew on her cheeks before she looked away and spoke.

"Arigatou for inviting me," she said as she pressed a slender hand to the obi.

Gaara nodded slightly in response. "…It's nothing."

He redirected his focus to the road that lay before them. Their destination was the Hokage tower that stood a few meters away. For some reason, Tsunade had decided to hold the dinner within it instead of in one of the many restaurants in Konoha. Truthfully, it didn't bother him at all; it saved him the trouble of locating the site around the village.

As his eyes swept over the building, his gaze fell over a Kage dressed in a navy yukata; he was walking up the steps in the company of a young woman that held onto his arm. Both of them seemed deeply involved in a dialogue. Gaara studied them for a moment before he lowered his eyes to the beginning of the stairs. He felt somewhat awkward after having witnessed them together; he couldn't understand why. He attempted to place the strange sentiment that coursed through him, but was unable to do so. It was something he'd never experienced. He chose to ignore it for the time being and pay attention to the more important issues.

He gesticulated for Asumi to climb the stairs first and he followed close behind. Upon reaching the top, he instructed her to enter the corridor and turn right. She did as told and in a matter of instants, they were walking next to each other again. They treaded a short distance before they ended up by the activity chamber. They found a few Kage standing near two traditional sliding doors conversing with some young women. The ladies giggled and rumored to each other behind their fans before they batted their eyelashes and whispered something to the men that caused them to chuckle. However, the light banter ceased as soon as their eyes caught sight of the arriving Kazekage and his companion.

The Kage immediately glided to Gaara's side and greeted him merrily, after which they turned to Asumi and formally introduced themselves. The Amano young girl bowed respectfully and then presented herself. Subsequently, the Kage introduced the women as their dates. They all smiled and bowed deeply before they tried to strike a conversation with Asumi. Gaara, on the other hand, completely disregarded their presence; he focused on the leaders of each village.

"Well, Kazekage-sama, if I remember correctly, your young lady friend is the kunoichi from your staff we saw earlier today," the Raikage commented as he aimed a glimpse at Asumi.

The dark blue haired girl was standing a little ways from them alongside the other women; she was listening with some amusement at a story that was currently being narrating.

"She is," Gaara replied, observing her for a moment.

She was one of the two kunoichi that would attend the dinner as companion of a Kage. The rest of the cohorts, excluding that of the Tsuchikage, were going to be hired.

"She seems like a pleasant girl, if I do say so myself," the Mizukage smiled at Gaara. "Well, I think it's best if we go inside; Hokage-sama must be waiting for us. Come along, Satsu-san, it's time."

Upon hearing one of them was being called, the women stopped talking and twisted to gaze at the men. They instantly realized the moment for the dinner to begin had presented itself and swiftly dispersed toward the ones they were accompanying. Once they had reunited with their counterparts, they headed for the festivity room in a short line.

Gaara and Asumi waited until everyone else had gone by before they followed after them at the end of the procession. The young Kazekage was in no mood to form part of a long chat; he'd much rather remain with _his_ kunoichi and the comfortable silence that tended to surround them when they were in each other's presence. He preferred to spend the celebration only with _her_…

They calmly entered the room and gazed around; one-person traditional tables placed in the shape of an open rectangle greeted their eyes. They each held chopsticks, a cotton serviette and a tag that indicated to who the table belonged. Asumi searched for the tables she and Gaara would be occupying and found them at the closed side of the rectangle; they were located near the Hokage's table and directly across from the Tsuchikage's. She informed Gaara that she'd found their spots and he allowed her to lead the way. Once they stood across from their tables, they removed their shoes and knelt on the cushions.

Asumi took a quick look around the rectangular room as the people kept on filing in. The tables were mostly occupied already; there were only one or two Kage missing. She imagined they were on their way.

As her eyes sought the faces of the dignified men with whom she was sharing a chamber, they landed on the good-looking features of the Tsuchikage. He was smiling and speaking with Kitaro, who sat to his left. He must have felt her eyes on him because he looked up a few seconds after she had settled her honey-brown orbs on him. He smiled warmly before he saluted her with a nod. She grinned and also nodded.

"Asumi," Gaara called from her left, causing her to snap her head to gaze at him.

A peculiar expression was etched to his otherwise emotionless face, but it evaporated before she could decipher it.

"Yes?" she inquired softly, resting her dainty hands on her lap.

"Would you like to eat now or later?" he asked impassively as he observed her.

"I'll eat whenever you do so," she responded, smiling amiably.

The Kazekage nodded, after which he motioned for a young maid to approach them. She walked over, bowed and introduced herself. Subsequently, she presented them a sole menu and waited for them to specify what they wished to eat.

Asumi couldn't figure out the reason why the woman had forced them to share the menu; she had several in hands that were not under use. Why couldn't she extend another one? She inwardly sighed; she would have to lean toward Gaara in order to inspect it. She didn't particularly mind closing the gap between them, but she didn't want to go red; he would notice it right away.

She took a deep breath to calm herself, after which she leaned over and studied the food assortment. In less than a minute, she'd decided what she wanted for dinner and ordered. Once she'd finished, she moved away and glanced at Gaara. It took him a few more seconds than her to choose what he fancied. In the end, he ordered the same thing as she.

The maid jotted the requests on a notepad and retired the menu. She informed them that their meal would be out soon before she strode away toward the Raikage and his companion. As she was doing so, the Hokage rose from her seat and announced she was going to give a little speech prior to eating. She spoke for about a minute before she formally proclaimed that the celebration could commence. Various cheers followed the statement, after which everyone began to converse cheerfully.

Gaara watched how some of the escorts flirted openly with their clients; it was something shameful to behold, mostly because the Kage were responding to the behavior. Why should they do such a thing? The majority of them were married and way too old for the women. Still, that didn't stop them from acting. His mind shifted from subject matter to the young girl at his right. She'd been awfully reserved since they'd sat down. She was usually so talkative. Perhaps there was something molesting her? His eyes flickered to her briefly before they returned to the scene he'd been observing earlier. She was calmly smoothing the fabric on her lap with her hands. Her face did not seem troubled in the slightest. What, then, was causing her to be so silent? He wanted nothing more than to hear her soft voice. He waited for some seconds to see if she uttered a word, but when he realized she wasn't going to, he spoke.

"You've been very quiet…," he mumbled, turning to gaze at Asumi.

She took her eyes away from the task she'd been performing and met his gaze for a split second. A barely noticeable tint touched her cheeks as she looked into his aquamarine orbs. She slowly lowered her gaze and fiddled momentarily with the right sleeve of her kimono without uttering any response.

A frown touched the Kazekage's forehead. Why hadn't she answered?

"Is something wrong?" he inquired, still frowning.

"…I just don't know what to talk to you about, Kazekage-sama," Asumi laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck, "gomen."

Gaara parted his lips to reply, but was interrupted by another maid that carried a large tray with many teacups and kettles.

"Good evening, would you like separate tea serving or would you prefer a kettle?" she asked politely to both of them.

Asumi pondered about it for a second; she considered a kettle would be a good choice, seeing as she and Gaara had already shared one a couple of times in the past and it had always lasted until they finished their meal. She was about to voice her opinion when the redhead responded for the two of them.

"A kettle is fine…," Gaara answered without moving his eyes away from Asumi.

Warmth swiftly touched the girl's face under his stare; why was he gazing at her like that? He was making her blush like a red apple…

The maid nodded, after which she placed a cup on each of their tables and set a kettle on Asumi's. Afterward, she bowed and took her leave.

"Would you like some tea, K-Kazekage-sama?" Asumi asked, hastily turning to face the new implements that had been laid on her table.

She needed an excuse to escape his unyielding gaze; it was making her very anxious as of late. Or maybe it was _everything_ about him that was causing her to feel that way? Perhaps she was hoping for something to happen between them?

"Yes," Gaara responded, driving her away from her thoughts.

She blinked to focus herself, after which she reached out a hand to take his teacup and serve him. She was especially cautious not make any eye contact; she didn't want to know what expression had settled on his face. She directed her attention to her hand's movement only to stop it halfway when his stretched out and pulled her table against his, joining them as one. After that, he took his cup and offered it to her.

"A-Arigatou…," she stammered again, taking it with almost trembling fingers.

She situated the cup on her side of the table and reached for the kettle. She elegantly took it and poured the steaming liquid as followed by the rules of tea ceremony. She noted, from the corner of her eyes, that the Kazekage was studying the small bit of flesh from her wrist that was exposed and that his face had smoothed to its usual self. She completely ignored the fact since she didn't want her hands to quiver, and finished serving tea. She returned the kettle to where it had been previously set before she took the cup among her hands.

"Kazekage-sama," she said softly, presenting it to him.

Gaara seized it without making contact with her hands; he was convinced that the reason why she'd been turning so red in the face lately was related to him. Seeing as the blush seemed to aggravate her, he decided not to press her anymore. Though, he was curious as to why he was the only person in the room that caused such a reaction in her.

He pressed the cup to his lips with the intention of tasting the tea and lowered it to the table once he was finished.

Asumi served some tea for herself as she reflected on Gaara's intentions at having united both tables. Did he have something in mind? If so, what was it for? Was it to make her talk? But more importantly, _what_ was it? After several failed attempts at finding answers to her questions, she decided that the Kazekage's mind was too complex to figure out. She doubted she would ever understand it.

'I guess I'll have to wait and see if he does something,' she thought as she drank from the teacup, 'in the meantime, I have to move my cushion closer to him; I'm a tad far from the center of my table…'

She tranquilly put the cup down, after which she moved her seat and inched a little closer to Gaara. He didn't appear to notice; he merely took another sip from his drink without sparing her so much as a glance.

Minutes later, dinner was served to all attendants. They ate mostly in silence with a few comic stories interjected every now and then. When everyone had terminated their meal, the dishes were retrieved and a conversation that included every person in the chamber commenced. Anecdotes were told, jokes were exchanged and laughter spread over the whole atmosphere. There was no individual that was not having a pleasant time.

Gaara participated from the chat on occasion, but he generally remained quiet. He preferred to listen to what the other Kage had to say; they seemed to have more entertaining accounts to tell than him. Sometimes he did not pay attention to what they were relating, for he was focused on some subject Asumi had privately brought up. It looked as if she had finally succeeded in finding something to talk to him about, which inwardly amused him. He still wanted to spend the festivity with her; her company was the one he treasured the most among the others…

Asumi had been laughing softly at a tale the Mizukage had narrated when four maids entered the room carrying trays that contained numerous sake bottles. Her stomach instantly churned. She had grown to dislike the drink once she'd discovered she had low alcohol tolerance. Apparently, the trait was something she and Akemi had inherited from their Mother's side of the family.

The maids hurried along the tables, offering and serving sake to whomever wished for it. Those who decided for a personal bottle were allowed to choose the sake of their liking; the options varied in alcohol content and from weak to strong tastes. The Hokage had made sure to have diverse drinks to satisfy her guests.

When one of the maids reached the Kazekage's table, she kindly listed the selections that were available. To her surprise, both visitors refused the drinks altogether. She bowed, after which she moved over to the Hokage and gave her the various bottles she was asking for.

"Have you ever tasted sake?" Gaara asked Asumi as he took his teacup and brought it close to his mouth.

"Yes," she answered, noting that the Raikage had finished his second bottle. "I've drank at home and in the last Iwa festival."

She saw the man laugh heartily before he rose to his feet and waved the maid over.

"I'd like two bottles of the strongest sake you have because _I'm_ going to serve three shots to everyone," he declared, smiling.

A look of horror briefly crossed Asumi's face; _three _shots of the _strongest_ sake? She would surely end up drunk at the end. It was something she did _not_ wish to happen for two reasons: first, she was in the presence of the leaders of several shinobi villages and she was not about to disgrace herself in front of them; second, her behavior changed dramatically when she became inebriated…

"Kazekage-sama," she said as her eyes trailed after the Raikage as he moved around the room, "does everyone have to drink?"

"Yes," Gaara responded unemotionally, resting his gaze on the forthcoming Kage that was two tables away, "if you refuse, he will insist until you surrender."

Asumi's eyes narrowed in dismay. "I can't drink, Kazekage-sama; I have low alcohol tolerance."

Upon hearing her remark, Gaara spared her a glance. She seemed aghast at the prospect of drinking. He wondered what happened to her afterward to make her so appalled.

"…I'll watch over you," he said quietly, turning fully to peer at Asumi's face, "…I won't let anything happen to you…"

Asumi's eyes glided from the Raikage standing by the next table to the Kazekage's. His aquamarine orbs were deeply focused on her and held a hint of the promise he'd expressed. He would ensure that no harm befell her. She could trust his word and be calm about the situation at hand.

"Kazekage-sama, Asumi-san, here's your first shot," the Raikage stated as he placed the small sake cups on the table and poured the liquor, "enjoy."

Gaara and Asumi twisted to face the cups before they slowly took them. They raised them to their lips and drank. The Raikage served them twice again and watched with delight as the two youngest individuals in the place swallowed the sake without complaint. Subsequently, he moved on to the expectant Hokage who was waiting for him with a smirk.

Asumi swiftly stilled in her cushion and pressed her hands to her lap. She imagined she would soon feel the lightheadedness that tended to invade her when she was drunk so she tried to prepare herself prior to its occurrence. She hoped that the thought she was trying to commit to mind about being tranquil stayed rooted within her even after her coherent ideas had disappeared. She prayed to the heavens that she didn't lose any control over her actions.

She somehow found her left cheek pressed to something soft and warm. She knew not what it was, but she assumed it was related to the change her visual angle had suffered. Everything appeared to be inclined to one side…

"Are you alright?" Gaara's voice asked softly from somewhere above her head.

"I'm tired, Gaara-sama…," she mumbled as she blinked in an attempt to see if her visual angle returned to normal.

However, the effort was futile; her perception remained unchanged. Why was that?

Something grainy and rather shaky touched one of her hands lightly. She directed her unfocused gaze downward and found a third hand resting over one of hers. She didn't recognize to whom it belonged thus she followed the length of the lean arm that was attached to it to see if she could identify its owner. Her search came to a halt when she realized that the arm was connected to the thing her cheek was pressed against. Was it a shoulder?

"I'll take you back to the hotel," Gaara's voice spoke once again, but near her forehead, "you have to move your head so we can rise."

She moved her heavy head away from the shoulder and her angle instantly straightened; there were no things in strange positions anymore. The weight of the sandy hand vanished and a shadow washed over her. She tilted her head in the direction of its source and saw the Kazekage looking down at her with a calm countenance. She saw his hand move and offer itself to help her to her feet. She accepted his proposal and he pulled her up effortlessly. He led her to her sandals and observed as she slipped her feet into them. Once she'd finished, he took one of her dainty hands and rested it in the turn of his arm. He uttered a statement that she did not catch before he proceeded to lead her out of the tower.

The instant her face came in contact with the chill of the night, she felt as if someone had punched her violently. The small sense that had remained after the sake's effect had begun in her system was knocked out of her and the incredible adrenaline rush that was usually present when she ingested too much alcohol spread over her body. She grinned widely and moved away from Gaara laughing happily.

"Yes! I'm free! Let's party!" she exclaimed cheerfully, spinning around with her arms outstretched, "where should we go next? I want to sing and dance and laugh some more and kiss a sexy man!"

Gaara blinked in shock at her sudden behavior and unusual words; what had happened with the groggy young girl he'd been leading? She'd become inexplicably energetic and bold. He had to stop her before she injured herself.

He silently reached out a hand and took one of her wrists to bring her back to his side. He gently tugged her closer, after which he accommodated her hand in the turn of his arm again. However, unlike the first time he'd done it, he placed his other hand over hers in case she tried to escape from him. Subsequently, they continued walking.

Minutes later, Gaara was standing in the third floor hallway of the hotel he was staying at. None of his shinobi were keeping guard by the stairs; he assumed they had taken a turn around the building to inspect it as they did every two hours.

He silently escorted Asumi to her room, still without unyielding his grip on her hand. They might have reached their destination, but the chance remained that she could still get out of control. Once they stopped by her door, he released her.

"I'll wait until you're in," he murmured, gazing down at her with an unreadable expression.

If she was considering running away, she would not be able to do so; he was _not_ going to move until he heard the door bolt.

Asumi nodded before she turned to face the door and tried to remember where she'd put away the key. She was reminded that she'd placed it in one of the kimono sleeves and, just as she was about to sneak her other hand to search for it, a thought struck her.

"Arigatou for everything, Gaara-sama," she said softly as she gazed up at him, "I enjoyed myself greatly."

Gaara nodded faintly. "It's good to hear it…"

"Gomen nasai for causing so much trouble too," she added as the faint blush of her inebriated state darkened a little with embarrassment, "it wasn't my intention."

"It's fine," Gaara replied tonelessly as he watched her.

"I deeply apologize once again," she said, taking a step toward him and bringing herself closer, "I hope I didn't dishonor Sunagakure with my behavior."

"You didn't…," he replied as his eyes narrowed slightly in surprise at her proximity.

She gently pressed her hands to his chest, tiptoed and brought her lips closer to his. His eyes widened further, but he did not move from where he stood; he was too stunned to do so. Or perhaps he _didn't want_ to?

"Gaara-sama," she whispered fondly as she minimized the space in between.

His arms took a life of their own and snaked around her petite shape, holding her firmly against him. He couldn't move from the spot anymore…Their lips were about an inch's distance from each other's when she suddenly slumped forward against his chest. Gaara's eyes narrowed again in astonishment before he maneuvered one of his arms to her knees and scooped her up carefully.

What had just occurred? Had she truly tried to…? Had _he_ chosen to stay put until…?

He closed his eyes in order to clear all thoughts from his mind; he had to decide what to do with the unconscious girl before pondering about the previous event. She needed to rest. His contemplation of the incident could wait a few more minutes.

He thought about leaving her in her chamber, but decided against it; he didn't know where she kept the key and he certainly was not going to start rummaging through her clothes. As a result, he chose to let her sleep in his room. She could use the bed and he could sit on a chair for the rest of the night.

He quietly turned back to the entrance of his room and opened the door with the help of his sand. He stepped within and carried Asumi to the bed. Once he had laid her on the soft mattress, he removed her sandals and left them by the door next to his. After that, he returned to the kunoichi. He observed her unmoving form for a moment before he slowly walked to her side. He didn't know if he'd accomplished his promise as he should have, but he'd tried. Things had turned out much different than expected; she was sleeping in his chamber and she'd almost kissed him…

He sat down at the edge of bed and stared at her with a calm expression. He was certain that he would have not resisted to her impulse. Earlier that night, when he'd met her in the corridor to leave for the festivity, something unexplainable had happened: he'd become more drawn to her. His curiosity for her demeanor with him had changed into something different after seeing her; he didn't know what it was, but he wanted to find out. He knew that the only way to do so was by staying close to her. He didn't mind; he enjoyed her company.

Asumi shifted slightly and turned on her side without opening her eyes. "Gaara-sama…"

A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips, but he didn't allow it to show. He'd noticed she'd suddenly started to use his name instead of his title when she addressed him. Although several people in Suna, particularly women, referred to him in the same fashion, it sounded different coming from her. It sounded…_right_. He'd much rather have her name him that way.

Amusement spread over his chest as he returned to the present and surveyed his secretary. He felt content in the wake of the night's events; it had truly been a very interesting day. He felt the desire to smile, but once again decided to let his expression remain impassive. However, the smile that didn't grace his lips became evident in the light glint that settled on his aquamarine eyes.

* * *

I'M DONE!! Okay, I just had to say that. I'm sorry to have made you wait so long for the chapter, but as you can see, it's really long. I hope the contents made up for the wait! I would like to know what you think about it, so feel free to tell me.

**Note:** I'll leave the spoiler for next chapter since I'm a little worn out at the moment; I hope you forgive me for passing it for later. Next chapter will be up as soon as I have it ready. Anyway, merry early Christmas!

_Please review and keep reading._


	23. Hiashi's Suggestion

**Red Kunai Bolts**

This was the second chapter I wrote for this story; for some reason, I wanted to write it before the first chapter. As a result of this decision, I had to basically rewrite it again so as to make it follow the plotline and be faithful to the characters personalities and relationships. Several things turned much different than expected, so a lot of editing had to be done. But now here it is! I hope you enjoy it!

**Note:** This chapter begins after Akemi was sent to the mission; it has been three days since she left. Now she's back to Konoha.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. However, I do own Akemi, Asumi, the Amano clan, the _nagare shogai_, any OCs that appear here and the plot. Enjoy!

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Hiashi's Suggestion**

* * *

The soft sound of scribbling filled the entire room as the team members worked separately on their mission reports. It had been a few minutes since they'd arrived at Konoha and had been ordered to work on the descriptions by the Hokage; she'd told them that, as soon as they were finished, they'd be free to take their much needed rest. As a result, Akemi found herself sitting on a rectangular table in the company of her comrades, Shikamaru and Kiba.

She instinctively moistened her lips as she contemplated how to explain what had occurred in the three-day course of the assignment; there was so much to tell, but too little space in the paper. She would just have to keep it simple and inform what was of more importance. After a few more seconds thought, she began to write the document.

"Whoa, Akemi, you sure are fast," Kiba remarked from the chair across.

The corners of her mouth lifted slightly as she kept on jotting nonstop. "I am in a hurry."

"Itching to see Neji?" he smirked and Akamaru barked in agreement.

'No,' she thought wryly. 'I'm not.'

However, since he had no need to know the truth, she opted to provide him with a response that was convincible enough.

"Amongst other things…," she replied, placing her complete concentration in the last part of the information.

She couldn't wait to be done with what she was doing; she wished to take a shower and sink into the comfort of her own bed.

"This is troublesome," Shikamaru commented from her left as he leaned back against his chair lazily, "why can't she wait for us to go to the hospital and rest before writing these things?"

"I assume they're urgent," Akemi responded as she wrote the date. After doing so, she turned to her companions and asked, "have you completed it yet?"

"I'm halfway there," Kiba answered, lifting the piece for her inspection.

"I'm done," Shikamaru stated as he gestured toward the paper on the table.

She nodded before rising to her feet. "I'm done as well. I'm taking my leave now; I need to treat the slash."

As she said such a thing, she cautiously raised her right arm to examine the wound that ran along its inner part. The gauntlet was cut the precise length of the bruise and was stained red with the blood that had flowed out. She'd postponed its treatment until they reached the village since they were about an hour's trip from it. Though, her decision had proven to be unwise given that the stinging injury had begun to throb considerably about half an hour after it had been delivered. She'd been forced to overlook the molestation and suffer the pain in silence. By the time they'd reached their destination, she was exasperated with it. She wanted nothing more than to be rid of it.

"Does it hurt too much?" Shikamaru enquired, causing her to retrieve her gaze from the cut to place it on him.

"Yes," she admitted, lowering her arm. She lightly trailed her fingers over the gauntlet before she also regarded Kiba and smiled as a farewell. "It was a pleasure working with both of you. I sincerely hope you enjoy your rest. Until the next time."

"See you later then," Kiba grinned.

Akemi nodded, after which she glided to the door. She silently pulled it open, stepped into the corridor and strolled away.

"She's something else, isn't she?" Kiba commented after she'd closed the access. "She's very formal."

"Yeah, but she's as troublesome as any other woman," Shikamaru replied, stifling a yawn. He straightened in the chair he was occupying and after a minute added, "I'm off."

-o-

Akemi placed the paper on a corner of the Hokage's desk, far away from the several documents that rested on its surface. It appeared as if Tsunade had allowed the paperwork to pile up again during the past days. She wondered how the woman managed to finish such a huge amount of work in the little time she spent over it.

"Here is the report, Tsunade-sama," she informed, taking a step away from the desk in order to observe the Hokage with slight amusement.

"You can leave it there," the woman replied while she searched through a large stack for an article with some irritation, "did you sign it?"

"Yes," Akemi responded.

"Good, you may go," Tsunade stated without removing her gaze from the paper mass she had at hand.

The kunoichi nodded, after which she slipped out of the office silently. She didn't want to disturb the medic further; the woman had _plenty_ of work to do and was in need of concentration if she had any intention of finishing soon. Akemi didn't want to be the one to keep her from her job.

'I can finally take a respite,' she thought, treading out of the tower into the sun bathed street.

The road was as crowded as usual; everyone was going about their business. Akemi would not be the exception; she had an appointment with the shower and with some medical implements once she reached the Hyuuga estate. She wouldn't make them wait any longer.

She focused chakra on her feet and leapt to the nearest rooftop. Subsequently, she set out to the compound.

She smiled at the soft wind that caressed her face as she ran. It was deeply enjoyable and comforting; it reminded her of Iwa.

'I wonder…,' she thought as she darted past a property, 'has Neji returned? It has been six days since I last saw him.'

She wasn't worried of his well being; she simply needed him close by if she was to do her job. It was important that she knew where to find him.

She located the Hyuuga domain ahead and quickened her pace. The sooner she got there, the faster she could be liberated from the pulsating sensation that had settled over her harmed arm.

Several minutes later, she landed lithely by the entrance gate of her temporary home. From what she was able to see, no one was in the patio. She assumed everyone was busy.

'I must report to Hiashi-sama, but I will do so after treating my arm,' she thought, making her way down the main pathway. 'There is no need for anyone to notice what has happened. I don't need assistance from a medic.'

She removed her sandals when she reached the stairs, after which she stepped on the wooden floor. She grasped them securely with her left hand before she strolled around the quarters toward her room. Upon reaching it, she slid the door open as noiselessly as possible and walked inside. Subsequently, she shut the door behind herself.

She placed her shoes by the entrance like she usually did and sought the clothes she was going to wear after the bath. Once she'd gathered them, she ambled toward the bathroom to bathe.

-o-

She studied the slice intently under the light of the bathroom in order to determine its gravity. She'd ended with her shower five minutes earlier and had begun with the process of curing her wound.

She noted that the gash was about four inches long, but that it wasn't so deep. It could be categorized as a simple flesh cut. If she did not handle it with the proper care, the possibility of having it worsen could come true. Since she did not wish for it, she decided to be extra cautious.

'I won't be able to use my arm for some time,' she thought as she applied healing ointment and frowned at the throb increase, 'any wrong movement would cause it to open further and become deeper. If that happens, I will surely need experienced medical aid.'

After applying medicine, she carefully bandaged it. The minute she had completed the task, she strode into the chamber and sat down on the bed.

'Oh yes, I have to inform Hiashi-sama of my arrival,' she remembered, rising to her feet.

She had forgotten such a detail. Now where could she locate the clan leader at the moment?

She walked toward the door, pondering over the choices; he could either be in his study, the dojo, the dinning chamber or in a meeting with the council. Which one should she check first?

She quietly stepped into the hallway and ran into Hinata, who had been passing by hastily. They stumbled backwards before regaining their balance and gazing at each other.

"A-Akemi-san, you're back," Hinata said softly as she smiled shyly, "welcome home."

"Arigatou," Akemi smiled genuinely as she met her eyes, "gomen for colliding with you; I was not paying attention."

She was glad to see the heiress was well; she remembered she'd been the one to bid her farewell the day she'd parted on her assignment. She'd been kind enough to see her off.

"It's alright," Hinata replied, smiling again. "Well, I have to go; I-I'm in a hurry…"

Akemi's deep sapphire orbs landed on the backpack the young kunoichi had strapped to her back and realized she must have been called on a last-minute mission.

"Are you looking for Hiashi-sama?" Akemi enquired, noting that she was also clad in her uniform.

Hinata nodded. "I need to tell him I-I'm leaving…"

"I could inform him if you wish," Akemi offered, "I am also on my way to find him."

"I-I want to tell him…," Hinata replied gently, shifting slightly on her feet.

She wished to see her father before leaving…

Akemi understood and couldn't help but smile. She was the same when it came to her Grandfather; she'd rather inform him personally of the affair she had at hand.

"Then let's go together," Akemi said, still smiling.

"Okay," Hinata smiled, gazing up at her again, "f-follow me, Akemi-san."

She swiftly led the way down the corridor and Akemi followed. The silver haired young woman recognized the route they were taking: they were headed to the council room. Several minutes later, they stopped in front of a closed set of double doors. Hinata reached out a small hand and knocked gently. They waited in silence for a few instants before Hiashi himself slid a door open. The moment both kunoichi saw him, they bowed respectfully.

"Hinata, Akemi," he addressed them as he rested his pale lavender eyes on them, "what do you need?"

"Father," Hinata said as she straightened, "I was c-called on a mission."

"Do well and take care," he replied as he observed her with his penetrating gaze. "You may retire, Hinata."

"O-Okay," the young girl bowed before she turned to take her leave, "farewell, Akemi-san."

"Take care of yourself, Hinata," Akemi said softly as she straightened and watched after her.

Subsequently, she turned to the clan leader and spoke.

"I came to report myself, Hiashi-sama," she said as she gazed at him.

"Welcome back, Akemi," he said calmly, "you may take your leave."

She bowed yet again, after which she turned on her heel and walked back to her chamber in silence.

Since she'd done what was required of her, she was free to do what she'd been looking forward to from the moment she'd set foot in the estate: rest. She could finally lay back and relax. She longed for a refreshing sleep.

Her senses picked up a familiar chakra pattern stationed somewhere nearby. She immediately recognized it as Neji's; he must have gotten home while she was reporting herself. Seeing as she had no desire to see him, she treaded to her chamber without stopping to ask for him. She could find him later.

Once she reached her destination, she opened the door and shut herself in.

-o-

He bowed reverently before his uncle, after which he sat on the cushion at the other side of the desk the older man was positioned by. His uncle had called him to his study just as he'd been entering his chamber. He'd immediately left his belongings by the door and strolled toward the room to meet him.

"I've been expecting you, Neji," Hiashi said as he raised a teacup to his lips.

He took a sip from the drink before he placed it on the traditional desk and raised his acute pale lavender gaze to his nephew. The young man was gazing at him solemnly, waiting for him to speak. Hiashi smiled very slightly before bringing up the matter of discussion.

"I know you arrived a few minutes ago, but I wish to know if you've already seen your wife," Hiashi said as he offered Neji a cup of tea.

"I haven't seen her yet; I was told she was resting and chose not to disturb her," Neji replied evenly as he took the cup, "arigatou."

Hiashi nodded slightly. He was well aware of the fact that the young man was making an effort with his marriage; it was easy to notice. Maybe he could give him a little push?

"I was given two tickets for tonight's play, but I won't be able to attend. Perhaps you would like to have them? I wouldn't want them to be wasted," the clan leader said as his nephew drank some tea.

Neji lowered the teacup to the desk and considered the offer. It was an excellent opportunity to spend some time with his wife; they would be in each other's company for several hours. But would she want to be with him? He wasn't certain about it; she'd been angry when he'd left and he still didn't know for how long she could hold a grudge. However, he was more than willing to try and see if she accepted the invitation.

"If it is no trouble, Hiashi-sama, I would like to have them," Neji said as he gazed at his uncle composedly.

Hiashi smiled to himself before he took an envelope situated to his right and extended it to him. "I'm in no doubt that you and Akemi will enjoy the show."

"Arigatou," Neji said as he took the small packet.

"You may retire now, Neji," Hiashi said as he took his teacup again.

The young man nodded, after which he rose to his feet and bowed. Subsequently, he stepped out of the study silently with the envelope in hands. As he made his way to his chamber, he pulled out one of the tickets to inspect it; it informed that the play was to begin at seven thirty that evening. There was still plenty of time left, so he had no need to hurry; he could take a good rest beforehand. He slipped the ticket back in its container before he closed the flap and gazed ahead. There was only one thing he had to do prior to going to sleep: see Akemi. It had been too long since he'd last seen her…

He strode down the corridor where her room was located and approached. Even if she was fast asleep, he wanted to see her.

Upon reaching the entrance, he noted that the door was slightly ajar. A frown creased his forehead; why wasn't it closed? She always took care of shutting it after she'd gone in. Was there something occurring in her room? He cautiously took a step forward and peered inside to find his wife sleeping serenely on the bed. She was clad in a light pink nightgown and was lying on her side facing the door. Nothing suspicious lurked about.

Neji's expression smoothed to its emotion-concealed self before he slid the door open inaudibly and walked into her sanctuary. He moved closer to her sleeping form, after which he scrutinized her carefully. She seemed fine with the exception of the bandage wrapped around her right arm. Had she been sent on a mission while he was away?

She stirred a little before she rolled to her back and turned her head away from the clarity that was seeping through the open door. He'd best let her rest; she appeared to be very tired. He would come by some hours later to speak with her.

He observed her for a few seconds more before retiring and leaving her to her dreams.

-o-

Akemi sat at the foot of bed gazing at the wall in contemplative silence. She'd awakened several minutes earlier and was debating whether to go directly to Neji's room or ask a servant if he was available. After all, the man _had_ returned from a trip longer than hers and had to be in need of rest. She wouldn't disturb him if he was sleeping.

She stole a glance over her shoulder at the clock resting on the bedside table; it read four in the afternoon. She determined that it had been about four hours since she'd arrived at the compound and felt her husband's presence. She wondered what he'd done after reaching his home…Not that it was important; she was merely curious.

'I believe I should treat my arm again,' she thought abruptly as she gazed at the light blue sleeve of the under robe she was dressed in. 'The wound is beginning to sting.'

She slowly pulled away the soft fabric and exposed the bandaged limb. She ran her dainty fingertips over the wrappings, reflecting on how long it would take for it to heal completely. She knew it would have taken less time if she'd gone to the hospital, but since she hadn't wanted, she had to be patient with it. A gentle knock on the door perturbed her train of thought. She retrieved her fingers from her arm and turned to look at the entrance.

"Yes?" she said as she gazed at it.

It slid open to reveal Neji clad in a dark gray yukata. He seemed refreshed and wide awake. She noted he placed his eyes over her before he addressed her.

"May I come in?" he enquired coolly from the doorway.

"Of course. I was thinking about going to see you, though I wasn't convinced that you were awake," she said as she studied him.

There was no trace of an injury on him; he seemed unscathed.

"I woke up a few minutes ago," he replied, walking over.

She appeared to be well-rested and in good humor, which were excellent news. There was a greater chance that she would opt to accept his proposal.

"Are you injured?" she asked as she pressed a slender hand to the spot on her right to indicate that he should sit.

"I'm fine," he responded as her eyes sought his face when he sat down, "are you?"

"My right arm is wounded," she answered, lowering her gaze to the bandaged appendage.

"How did it happen?" he questioned softly as his eyes inspected her arm.

How serious was it? Had she received proper treatment?

"A shinobi I was battling pulled out a kunai at the last moment and tried to strike my abdomen. He missed the vital point when I evaded, but caught my arm instead," Akemi explained, raising her gaze to meet his, "it's nothing to be concerned about."

"Are you certain?" he queried, meeting her eyes with his lightly worried ones.

"I am," she nodded, smiling slightly.

He nodded as well; if she was positive that she was fit, then he would trust her judgment. However, it didn't mean that he couldn't insist on her visiting the hospital again sometime later. Though, he would do so _after_ he'd asked her to the theater.

He decided that he should invite her then; the conditions were favorable. She seemed open to conversation, plus she was silent at the moment.

"Are you tired?" he asked subtly as his eyes bore into the wall across.

She shook her head. "No."

"Would you like to see a play with me tonight?" he asked quietly and her deep sapphire orbs landed on him again.

She was amazed; he was inviting her out? After all the times she'd made him endure her ill-humor? She didn't deserve to accompany him…

"Akemi?" Neji said, returning her to the present.

He was gazing at her blankly, waiting for an answer. She lowered her head, after which she studied her hands in silence for an instant.

"I can't," she whispered, looking up and drilling her eyes to the wall, "how…_unfair_ of me to accept and pretend as if I have been a good wife. I ought not to have your consideration. Perhaps Tenten-san would like to go with you."

"I want _you_ to join me," he replied, causing her to turn to him once more.

She noticed he was gazing at her intently with his all-seeing pale lavender eyes, but that there was a gentle edge to them. The barrier she'd placed on her suppressed emotions cracked under the pressure of his statement and his expression.

He felt the desire to lay his hand over hers, but his self-control kept him from doing so. He wouldn't rush it; he knew he had to take it very slow with her.

"Very well," Akemi agreed as a smile found its way to her lips, "when should I be ready?"

"At seven," he responded as an amused smirk graced his lips.

Akemi nodded, after which she pressed her hand to her injury cautiously in an attempt to drive the increasing pain away. "Would you please, leave me to myself so I may change the bandages? I would like some privacy."

The Hyuuga prodigy nodded. After she'd consented to his invite he'd please her in almost anything she asked for. However, there was one detail he needed to take to completion before taking his leave.

She noted how his gaze drifted to her wounded extremity as she carefully fondled it. Was he thinking about it? Her breath caught in her throat when one of his hands touched her arm ever so lightly, as if it were made of glass. Or perhaps as if _she_ was made of glass?

"Until tonight," he said before retrieving his hand, rising to his feet and walking away.

She watched him with astonishment as he exited the chamber; she'd not expected him to be so bold. Though, her expression was more caused by the fact that his ephemeral stroke lingered warmly on her limb. It was the second time she experienced something of the same nature in his presence and as before, she still couldn't explain what it was or why was it caused.

'What _is_ this?' she thought, bemused, 'why am I feeling so bizarre?'

The cracked wall that encompassed her feelings for her husband shattered and a wave of diverse sentiments flooded back to her body. Discomfort settled within herself upon realizing that they wouldn't disappear despite anything she attempted against them. They were already part of her…just as _he_ seemed to be becoming a part of her life.

* * *

End of chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I had fun working with this chapter; I settled a couple of things here and there for Akemi and Neji. I'm sure you'll enjoy the results of them, which will be seen in Chapter 25. Next chapter will be up as soon as I have it ready. And now, here's the spoiler I promised. Enjoy.

**Spoiler Alert**

**Chapter ??**

One of the ANBU in front of her opened the mahogany door and led her into a large circular room. The clan leader council was already waiting for her; they were seated on a table arranged as a semicircle. In the very middle of the integrants sat the Tsuchikage. His hands were laced before his lips and his eyes were resting over two lone chairs several feet across. Upon her entrance, one of her four ANBU escorts spoke.

"We bring Amano Akemi before the court," he stated as the other three led her to one of the chairs.

She took a seat, after which she kept on taking in her surroundings. Twelve other ANBU were posted around the room as added security. It was as if they were expecting her to escape; it made her feel like an animal in a cage.

"Where is Amano Asumi?" one of the clan leaders spoke as he rose from his chair.

"She was feeling ill; my Aunt gave her orders to stay," Akemi responded calmly as she rested her sapphire eyes over him.

A round of murmurs filled the chamber's atmosphere before the Tsuchikage ordered silence. He lowered his hands and fixed piercing light blue eyes on hers.

"So you will do the hearing for her?" he enquired, keeping his face expressionless.

"Yes," Akemi nodded as she placed her hands on her lap, "I will defend both cases."

"If that is your decision, Amano-sama," Eiichiro said as he lowered his eyes to the papers laid out for him, "let the trial begin."

"First trial of the Tsuchikage and clan council: Iwagakure vs. Amano Akemi and Amano Asumi," another clan leader announced as he stood up, "charges against the accused are treason to the village, assassination of innocents and attempts of assassination to a Konoha shinobi and the Kazekage. The punishment for these crimes, if found guilty, is death."

**Note: **That's all for the spoiler. I hope you liked it! It's subject to change a little depending on how it will tie with the plotline and the chapter. Tell me what you think!

_Please review and keep reading._


	24. Reminiscences of Konoha

**Red Kunai Bolts**

Happy New Year to everyone! Here's Chapter 24, the first update of this year! Excuse the delay; I was having _a lot_ of trouble with my Internet connection; I called four times to get it fixed. Hopefully I won't have to do that anymore. Anyway, I hope it's to your liking!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. However, I do own Akemi, Asumi, the Amano clan, the _nagare shogai_, any other OCs that appear here and the plot. Enjoy.

**Note:** This chapter is in the same timeline as Chapter 23.

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Reminiscences of Konoha**

* * *

Gaara slipped the Kazekage robe on, after which he silently walked downstairs to the kitchen. The usual scent of burnt food reached his nose as he made his way through the living room; there was no doubt that Temari was making breakfast. He could only imagine what she had attempted to cook…

He entered the kitchen and found Kankuro sitting at the table, staring at the burned fishes Temari had laid out for the three of them with mild horror. He looked up when he felt his presence and shook his head to clear his expression.

"Hey, Gaara," he said as he gazed at him. "How was the trip? We didn't get to ask you last night about it."

"It was fine," Gaara answered flatly as he took a seat crosswise from his brother.

"How did the staff work?" Temari asked, glancing at him from her spot by the sink. "Were they efficient?"

"Yes," Gaara replied monotonously as he looked at her, "they all carried on their jobs as instructed."

"Good," Temari nodded as she turned back to the pan she'd been washing, "what about Asumi?"

"Yeah," Kankuro interjected as a slow smirk spread over his lips, "did she say anything about anything?"

"She enjoyed the expedition…," Gaara responded passively as he served himself some food from the large plates on the table.

"Will she work today?" Temari enquired as she dried her hands and turned to face him, "or did you give her the day off?"

"She's free," the young Kazekage replied as he took his chopsticks, "one of you will replace her."

Kankuro blanched; he did _not_ want to take any part in working with the papers again. There were so many they seemed endless. Not even his and Temari's joint efforts during the past couple of days had managed to reduce the amount of paperwork that had accumulated. Anyone who was willing to take care of them would need all the luck in the Wind Country; the task would take over a week. Since he was not going to wait to be selected, he decided it was time to disappear from the scene.

"Well in that case, Temari, you'll be the one to lend a hand because I'm off to see if Asumi needs my help with some errands. See ya!" Kankuro said before he ran out of the house.

Temari blinked while Gaara watched after him silently. He'd never seen his brother run away from paperwork so fast; was the quantity of work so much that it made him run like he was on fire? He noted from the corner of his vision that Temari growled and stormed toward the front door with a clenched fist. He heard the entry open, after which he perceived the remark he'd presumed his sister was going to utter.

"Kankuro! Get back here and eat your breakfast!" Temari bellowed from the doorway irritably.

-o-

Asumi flashed her eyes open and stared at the ceiling for a whole minute. Gaara had given her the day off so she would be able to take care of the personal affairs she'd overlooked due to the journey. Those included cleaning the apartment, buying groceries, paying bills, checking the mail and, of course, painting. She had the complete day all to herself.

She sat down slowly, after which she cast a glance at the bedside clock. It was a couple of minutes past seven in the morning; she imagined the Kazekage was already deeply immersed in paperwork. How many stacks were waiting for him at his desk? Had his siblings managed to get some work done while he was in Konoha? She truly hoped so; the present date was bound to be hectic with the festival the next day.

She stretched lightly before she rose to her feet; she would take a shower, dress and then buy breakfast someplace. Subsequently, she would go purchase provisions for her kitchen.

"If I'm done early, I'll drop by Gaara-sama's office and see if I can help him," she said out loud as she gathered her clothing, "I…_do_ want to see him…"

A light blush settled over her cheeks as images of the dinner and the morning after flew by her mind. She shook her head and hurried to the bathroom.

"Memories of that space in time are banned until I finish bathing," she said firmly as she turned the bathtub knobs to allow the water to run, "it would be too unladylike of me to think of him while I take care of my hygiene."

With that thought in mind, she set out to take a bath. Ten minutes later, she stepped out of the bathroom fully clothed in her uniform. She sighed contentedly, after which she walked to her room in order to do her hair and collect some money. Once she had finished, she made her way to the door, slipped her shinobi sandals on and strolled out of her apartment with the intention of finding breakfast. She'd just recently sauntered onto the second floor when she met with Kankuro walking toward her home. At his sight, she grinned.

"Ohayo, Kankuro-kun!" she greeted, sprinting over to him.

The puppet master smirked once he spotted her. "Hey, Asumi. How are you?"

"I'm fine," she smiled, stopping in front of him, "how are you?"

"Good. I was wondering if you needed any help today," he replied, placing a hand inside one of the pockets of his pants, "Gaara told us you were free so I figured you'd be trying to get everything in place; it's been a while since you've been here in the village and things tend to build up."

"I'd appreciate it," Asumi smiled again as she gazed up at him, "I'd be able to finish sooner and go see if Gaara-sama needs my help."

"How can you say that you're going to the office today?" Kankuro asked in disbelief. He paused for a second and then a glint entered his eyes. "Did you just call Gaara, 'Gaara-sama'?"

"Yes," Asumi answered without understanding why he was inquiring about it.

"What happened to the 'Kazekage-sama', eh?" he said as his lips curved upward slowly, "or better yet, _what_ happened between you two?"

"W-What do you mean?" Asumi stammered as a very light tint graced her cheeks.

"You're blushing _and_ stuttering," Kankuro smirked as he studied her face, "you never do any of those things so that means that something _did_ happen in Konoha. I wanna know what it was."

"Nothing ensued in Konohagakure," Asumi replied as she momentarily lowered her eyes to the floor and the color on her cheeks darkened.

"It's written all over your face," Kankuro said triumphantly as he crossed his arms, "I'm not gonna move until you tell me."

Asumi sighed warily and rubbed the back of her neck. "Fine, I'll tell you. But let's go get some breakfast."

"And you'll tell me on the way?" he asked without moving an inch.

Asumi nodded and Kankuro grinned.

"Alright! This will be a very joyous day!" the puppeteer said as the kunoichi walked past him.

He'd been suspecting for some time that there was something brewing between his brother and Asumi; they seemed too comfortable around each other to have a normal relationship. His reservations had increased once he'd heard Gaara say that Asumi was going to be part of the staff he was taking to Konoha. He'd been certain that something was going to occur among both during the journey. Apparently, he'd not been mistaken. He just wondered what exactly had it been…perhaps he and Temari could give them some sort of push if they hadn't ended up together?

"Did you eat breakfast, Kankuro-kun?" Asumi asked, driving him out of his thoughts.

"No; I'm eating with you," he responded as she led the way out of the apartment complex.

"Alright! I'm going to a ramen stand nearby," she announced, returning to her usual cheerful self, "any objections?"

"None whatsoever," Kankuro replied as he walked next to her on the road to their destination. "Now, I'm all ears, Asumi. Start spilling the beans."

The young girl sighed. "Fine. Just promise you won't tell."

"It's a promise," Kankuro grinned, gazing down at her, "although I might tell Temari."

"I have a feeling Temari-san might not like it…," Asumi said hesitantly as the ramen stand came into view.

"Trust me, she won't mind," Kankuro assured her as he swung a friendly arm around the kunoichi's shoulders, "now, what was it that you were telling me?"

"You're _really_ interested," Asumi replied, smiling slightly as they approached the place. "He simply…assigned me as his assistant and then invited me to the Kage dinner that had been organized."

"And?" Kankuro pressed as they sat down across the cook.

Asumi ordered her meal, after which she turned to the puppeteer so as to keep the conversation ongoing. She would add minimal details to her explanation of the events he was asking about without giving away the important incidents; Kankuro had no need to know what had transpired between the Kazekage and herself. Those had been very personal occasions that she still didn't want to share with anyone except her sister.

"The dinner terminated and we went our separate ways. The morning after, he had the last meeting and once it was over, we packed and took the three-day trip back," Asumi added as Kankuro turned to look at her, "that's all."

"You can't be serious," Kankuro said incredulously as the cook served them green tea, "that's not enough reason for you to be blushing. Tell me, what's the _real_ reason?"

"I just told you," Asumi replied, twisting to take the teacup, "the fact that he considered and invited me instead of hiring an escort is enough."

The puppet master reflected on her response; it was valid to some extent. Gaara was usually the type of individual that attended dinners and such unaccompanied, less he be with his siblings or anyone who had political ties to him. It was rather surprising that he had asked someone else to go with him. Still, he wasn't completely convinced.

"C'mon, some juicy stuff must have happened," Kankuro insisted as his companion drank some tea, "did you dance together?"

"No," Asumi chuckled, lowering the cup to the table, "there was no music."

"Did you hold hands?" he said as their ramen was placed before them.

"No," the young girl replied as she took some disposable chopsticks from a nearby container.

"Did you sit close to each other?" he tried again as Asumi began to eat.

She swallowed some noodles before shaking her head. "No."

She knew she'd been lying with her answer, but she'd made up her mind about not saying anything.

"Did you _kiss_?" he guessed, leaning closer to her and smirking.

Asumi stopped eating for a second before she continued on with the food. "No."

However, Kankuro had not missed her slight hesitation; he knew he'd finally found what he wanted.

"You paused eating, so that means I struck on the right place!" Kankuro said, grinning, "you two _did_ kiss!"

The kunoichi gazed up at him with narrowed eyes. "N-No! It's not like that! Don't get it wrong!"

"Then how was it?" Kankuro said deviously, still leaning over in her direction, "I'm very sure you want to straighten out the story for me."

'Way to go, Asumi,' she thought grimly as she lowered her chopsticks, 'so much for keeping things to yourself. Now I have to tell Kankuro, otherwise he won't stop bugging me until I do…or he'll do something worst.'

"We _almost_ kissed," Asumi mumbled, looking down at the remainder of her breakfast intently, "I fainted before anything happened."

"Aw, man! I was hoping you would end up telling me you both had a full lip lock going on," he replied with disappointment as he gazed at his untouched bowl, "I would be celebrating right now. He needs a girlfriend and, who better than you?"

"Please Kankuro-kun, don't say that," she pleaded, lowering her head to her unoccupied hand and closing her eyes.

The thought was simply…impossible. She had severe restrictions that prevented her from having a romantic relationship with anyone altogether, less of all the Kazekage. The young man was her target, not a potential romance. She knew she had to ignore any possibilities. But how could she if he was always nearby? He seemed to be drawing closer…

Kankuro peered at her after hearing her statement and saw color dousing her cheeks. He imagined she didn't like to be teased about the subject; after all, why would she be reacting that way? He decided to drop the matter for the time being.

"Okay, no more Konoha talk," he stated as he finally took his eating utensils.

"Arigatou," she said quietly before she raised her head and began to eat again, albeit slowly.

"So what are we doing next?" he commented as she finished her ramen.

"After you're done, I need to collect the mail, pay some bills and go grocery shopping," she responded as she paid her food.

"Alright, I'll hurry up then," he grinned before slurping the meal down.

-o-

"I'll be back in fifteen minutes," Temari told Gaara as she placed several papers on his desk.

The young Kazekage nodded slightly, after which he took the steaming teacup served for him. It had been various hours since he and Temari had begun working and it was time for a break. His sister had chosen to go out for a walk while he had decided on lingering in his office should anyone need him. He didn't need to walk out of the building to clear his mind; he already had something to distract him from the work at hand.

He took a sip from his green tea as Temari stepped out of the room, finally leaving him to himself. There was no one who could perturb his reminiscences then…

_He calmly strolled out of the conference room and contemplated the awaiting shinobi in search of the only kunoichi in the group; she wasn't present. Perhaps she was still in bed as he'd left her earlier in the morning?_

"_Ano, Kazekage-sama," Kitaro, the Iwa shinobi, addressed him quietly after bowing, "Asumi is in the other room; a medic was taking a look at her when the meeting ended."_

_A medic? Was she feeling ill?_

_His face remained apathetic as he nodded and thanked him for the bit of information. Subsequently, he made his way to the waiting chamber so as to find her. He felt several curious glances graze his back as he walked forward, but he paid them no heed; no one needed an explanation of why he was unaccompanied. The reason was his to know, and he knew it all too well. Though, it was not the one that lurked the corridor that break of day; he hadn't spent a "wonderful night", as someone put it, with his assistant…at least not in the way it was being referred to._

_He reached his destination and found Asumi sitting at a small table with her arms folded on its polished surface and her head buried in them. A small pill bottle stood beside her, seemingly untouched. Gaara presupposed it was something the medic had provided her._

_He ambled to her side silently, waiting to see if she acknowledged his presence. However, the young girl didn't stir; she remained as she was. He stared at her for a moment before he spoke._

"_Asumi," he said calmly as he studied her, "are you alright…?"_

"_My head is throbbing," she muttered without moving a centimeter._

_He realized she didn't know who she was talking to; she had yet to address him like she usually did when they exchanged words._

"_Does it…hurt too much?" he enquired, his eyes lined lightly with concern._

"_It feels like it's going to explode anytime now," she responded as she reached out a hand and weaved it through her loose dark blue strands, "I want it to stop."_

_An alien feeling coursed through his body as he listened to her voice and observed her; he didn't know why, but he wanted to touch her. There was something within him that was driving him to do so._

_He glanced over his shoulder fleetingly in order to assure himself that they were alone; after all, what would the Kage think if they saw him doing such a thing to _his_ kunoichi? It was not the way a village leader should or was expected to behave. Once he'd been assured that no one was observing, he slowly reached out a hand to her head. However, when he was halfway near her dark blue tendrils, he hesitated. What on Earth was he doing? There wasn't a justification for his urge to have contact with her. So why was he doing it? Why was he finding that...he…_needed_…to do it? It didn't make any sense; why was it different with her? He decided to dwell on such thoughts later; he lacked the necessary time to think at the very instant. For the moment, he chose to follow his instincts; it couldn't change anything…_

_He gently pressed the tip of his fingers against her head and halted for a second as soon as he felt another foreign emotion wake in his chest. He shut his eyes briefly to clear his body from the sensation before he fully rested his palm against her smooth hair._

"…_Are you tired…?" he asked softly as she retrieved her hand from her locks._

"_Yes," she murmured, raising her head to gaze at him, "I want to…"_

_Her words seemed to die on her throat the instant her radiant honey-brown orbs landed on his robed figure. Her eyes widened and she gasped faintly; it looked as though she had finally realized she'd been speaking with him. She swiftly rose to her feet, causing his hand to fall away in the process, and bowed deeply._

"_Oh, heavens, g-gomen nasai, Gaara-sama, I hadn't known I was conversing with you!" she apologized quickly as an embarrassed tint took position on her cheeks, "that was so impolite of me -"_

"_- Let's go back to the hotel so you can rest…," he interrupted her as a corner of his lips lifted upward._

_It was somewhat amusing to see her mortified; it wasn't often that he got to see her blush…_

_Asumi straightened and rubbed the back of her neck while keeping her eyes on the floor. She said something unrecognizable before she took the medicine bottle from the table._

_He looked at her intently as she raised her gaze and met his for a split second before he turned around in the route of the exit. "Come…"_

Something had changed with them since the Kage dinner and that morning; things felt…different among them. Though, he knew not what it was. The only thing he was definite about was that he had suddenly acquired the impulse to protect her personally. He didn't want any harm to befall her and if it did, he wanted to be there to ensure her safety. He didn't comprehend the mishmash of emotions that invaded him whenever she was nearer than what others had ever been; it was confusing and somewhat frustrating. It was unlike anything he'd experienced before. He _wanted_ to know what it was; he was curious about the unfamiliar feelings. Perhaps if he kept her close he would figure out what they were? There was no other way to discover what he wanted to know, seeing as it had to do with her…or was there?

He turned on his chair to look out one of the circular windows at the crowded streets of his village. Maybe there was another way to learn what he wanted to know… His aquamarine eyes caught sight of a very familiar dark blue hair on the main path that ran along the Kazekage tower. He'd only seen one person in Suna with that outlandish hair color, so he immediately knew who it was. She was holding two large paper bags in her arms and gazing blankly at the small commotion about her. He noted his siblings were the ones causing such turmoil; Temari was chasing Kankuro in a never-ending circle around Asumi. He assumed the reason behind her actions was that Kankuro had deliberately skipped breakfast; now he would learn not to do it again. He saw his brother change his running course and head straight for Asumi. The young girl narrowed her eyes instantly and made a motion to move out of the way with her heavy loads. Gaara was much faster than her; he raised his right arm calmly and caused a sand wall to build up between Kankuro and Asumi. He wouldn't let her get involved; she had no reason to get hurt or anything else for that matter. His brother halted several inches away from the sandy substance and Temari used the opportunity to quickly catch him by the collar and start hollering at him.

His sea foam orbs diverted to the kunoichi he'd saved as the sand wall crumbled down. She tilted her head in the direction of his office and sought him with her bright honey-brown eyes. The moment her gaze met his, she smiled warmly. A corner of his lips lifted upward ever so slightly in response. Yes, something definitely had varied between them; they couldn't deny it. He removed his intense look from her after several seconds before he fully turned toward his desk and took the cup of tea again. There was no other choice to determine what his feelings were; he had to keep her nearby. He didn't particularly mind…

He lowered the empty cup to his desk and slowly reached out for a slip of paper from the pile he'd been working with earlier. Perhaps, after he'd terminated with his work for the day, he would go by her apartment and begin with his investigation. He would necessitate a distraction before going to help the kiosk owners to put up their stands. What better to clear his mind than the mystery he was trying to solve?

* * *

End of chapter! I hope you liked it and once again, I apologize for the delay. Next chapter should be up sometime next week since I'll be starting classes and have to settle for my weekly updates, which will be as they have always been for the story. Have a nice week!

_Please review and keep reading._


	25. The Play

**Red Kunai Bolts**

Here's the much awaited Chapter 25; I have a feeling several of you will deeply enjoy it. Anyway, I sincerely apologize for the delay, but the Internet wasn't working properly and we had to call to fix it and ended up with another provider since the one we had was terrible. But now I'm back! Grab some sweets, pizza, popcorn or anything you want to eat to enjoy.

_**Informative Note:**_ I tend to put announcements concerning Red Kunai Bolts' updates in my profile so if I take longer than what I usually plan, you should check it out to know why I haven't updated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. However, I do own Akemi, Asumi, the Amano clan, the _nagare shogai_, any OCs that appear here and the plot.

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**The Play**

* * *

Akemi slid open the closet door and gazed at the assortment of kimono boxes stacked neatly on an elegant wooden rack. Which one should she select to go to the play? She wanted to look her best…for _him_.

She stopped her kimono hunt as soon as that particular thought struck her mind; her ideas had been running rampant since Neji had abandoned her that afternoon. A collection of emotions had distributed throughout her body after he'd touched her and had not vanished to the dark confinement she'd previously had them submitted to. She'd attempted numerous occasions to gain control over them, but she'd done so futilely; they seemed to have acquired strength from someplace within herself. Perhaps from the amount of time she'd had them locked? Or perhaps from the one part of herself she couldn't eliminate: her heart?

She sighed softly before she continued with her search. She'd best choose what to wear prior to sitting down and pondering calmly over what to do with her current condition. She allowed her sapphire eyes to wander over the brief descriptions her Grandfather had inscribed on one side of the boxes and decided on a metallic dark blue kimono with dark green tornadoes that blew small delicate-looking teal leaves and purple flowers. She carefully pulled out the designated box and placed it on the bed. Subsequently, she sought the matching hairpin among the many she had in her possession. Once she'd concluded assembling all her articles of clothing, she took a seat at the edge of bed and plunged into her unbridled feelings.

She lacked the power to gather them all and secure them as easily as she'd done before; however, she wouldn't succumb to the pressure. She would simply work with them little by little as the time drew near until she reclaimed command once again. The task was a straightforward one and she was certain she would not fail; the mind could always subjugate anything it wanted to. Orochimaru had taught her that and it had constantly proven to be true. Of course, slips occasionally occurred, but in the end the brainpower conquered them. Her case wouldn't be any different. By the time she met with Neji at the steps of the Hyuuga compound, she calculated she'd have the situation somewhere close to what it was previous to spiraling wild.

She remained in deep silence for several minutes so as to allow her intellect to settle down, after which she rose to her feet and made her way to the bathroom. It was time to begin her preparations for her appointment.

-o-

She ran the hairbrush through her long silvery locks as she surveyed herself on the bathroom mirror. Should she wear some light makeup? Personally, she'd much rather go without any, as she'd acquired the custom to not plaster things to her face. Orochimaru hadn't given her much time to cultivate the womanly side of her personality; he preferred her to focus on how to assassinate a person with a single, painful and gory shot instead.

She gently took the golden comb that corresponded to the kimono she was wearing and deftly weaved it through her hair. Upon being assured that neither her hair ornament nor her tresses would fall out of place, she peered at her reflection yet again to make a final decision concerning the appearance of her features. What would Neji like best…? She decided not to dwell on the question longer than what was necessary, so she chose to go natural. Her Grandfather had always told her that if she wished to impress someone, she needn't go to extremes; she merely had to be her lovely self and allow the circumstances to play out. If she didn't catch the person's attention, then it was his loss.

She left the brush behind and proceeded back into her room to take care of the things she was missing for her outing; she needed to do quick work of her teal obi and collect her folding fan and some money. Once she'd finished with the three items, she sat down on the stool next to the bed and concentrated on gaining authority over the emotions that had evaded her preceding efforts. She had about thirty minutes until she met up with her husband and she had every intention of making the best out of that time.

-o-

She silently strolled toward the estate's main steps as a cool breeze caressed the side of her face; the time to meet Neji was nearing and she wouldn't be late. She gently reached out a hand and pressed it to her stomach in an attempt to quench the tension that was building in; never had she experienced such a reaction toward a man. But then again, she'd never encountered one as attractive as Hyuuga Neji…he was certainly something else…

She sighed softly once the thought echoed throughout the confines of her mind and tried to shift her mental focus to another issue. She would admit that he was a fine-looking male, but that was as far as she would go; she couldn't venture to the planes she had prohibited to herself.

She spotted the stairs some feet ahead and a well-known figure standing a short distance away; he was already waiting for her… She took a deep breath and expelled it slowly. She needed to be as calm as possible, for the moment of truth had finally arrived: it was the beginning of her evening with him.

Upon reaching the set of steps, she approached her wooden sandals and slipped them on. As soon as they were rightfully in place, she hit their forefront against the stone pathway several times until she'd assured herself that she wouldn't lose one as she walked. She would never live down the humiliation in front of _him_ if that were to occur.

"That is a habit of yours," her husband observed, causing her to look up at him for the first time.

Her heart skipped a beat and she felt some color rising to her cheeks the instant her eyes touched him; he was breathtakingly handsome. He was wearing a navy yukata that made his pale lavender orbs stand out more than usual and bindings around his forehead instead of his headband. She was left speechless for a split second, but quickly managed to compose herself; she didn't want him to notice she'd been eyeing him…

"Yes," she admitted, closing the gap between them to stand across from him, "I picked it up from my Mother."

She raised her glistening gaze to his calm one and found that he seemed to be contemplating her as well; however, she didn't get the chance to confirm her suspicions because he looked toward the estate's entrance and spoke.

"Shall we?" he enquired, turning back to her.

"Of course," she said, smiling slightly.

He smirked a little and then began walking next to her in the direction of the theater. He stole a glance at her from the corner of his vision without her noticing; she looked as beautiful as ever in the kimono she was dressed in. He wanted to reach out and touch her, but he kept himself in control. He wasn't certain of how she would react to his advance; she was an unpredictable woman. It was best to be patient and wait to see how things progressed through the evening. Depending on how it turned out, he would decide if their relationship could be taken one step further or left as it was for the time being. He hoped it was the first option.

"May I ask you a question?" Akemi said and he turned his head to look down at her.

"What is it?" he replied as they turned on a corner and fell in step on a wide street.

"Why are you wearing bandages on your head?" she asked as her cerulean orbs traveled to his brow.

"That is a story for another time," he responded and she lowered her eyes to his.

They held each other's gaze for a moment before she nodded and returned to her previous position gazing ahead. He followed suit and focused on the road.

Her query had been voiced out of curiosity and due to the fact that she had to feign interest in him; it wasn't that she _wanted_ to know about him… It was simply that she needed their marriage to work to some extent. It was for the well-being of Iwa and Konoha's alliance.

She noted, as she took in her surroundings, that the path they were strolling on was becoming more crowded. She assumed they were nearing the theatre. That particular thought brought a new inquiry to mind.

"What are we seeing tonight?" she questioned, tilting her head to peer at him again.

The Hyuuga prodigy gazed sideways at her and answered. "The play is called _Whispers of the Wind_. It's very well-known throughout several of the countries. It is considered to be a classic."

"Ah," Akemi said as a smile found its way to her lips, "yes, I know of it. Iwa's largest theater presents it every year during the fall. It is very well-liked among the people and it sells quite quickly. It was my Mother's favorite and mine as well. We used to go see it every time it was shown."

Neji almost smirked. His uncle had inadvertently blessed him with the tickets. It had been a very welcomed coincidence that the play ended up being Akemi's favorite. Now he had something in his favor. Witnessing a performance she preferred would surely leave her in a good humor, thus setting the circumstances for him to take action. If he played his cards right, he could shift the conditions so that at the end of their evening everything worked out as he'd planned it.

"Did you happen to see it this year?" he inquired as the theatre came into view several feet to their right.

"No," she replied, looking up at him once more. The same smile that had settled over her lips before alighted them a second time and reached her azure eyes as she added, "but I will tonight."

He gazed at her silently for a moment as his pale lavender orbs searched hers and committed to mind the way her features seemed more innocent and warm. He _knew_ he was getting one of those rare glimpses of the woman that lay hidden within her, the woman she showed to a chosen few. It was the first time she knowingly displayed that side to him and he couldn't miss seeing it; it was invaluable. There was nothing in the whole of Konoha that could compare to how beautiful she looked at that instant. Never had she seemed so in his eyes.

He promptly composed his thoughts and formulated a response that could have been thought out in the course of the short time he'd been silent.

"And hopefully you will enjoy it," he said as a corner of his lips lifted upward and amusement lighted his eyes.

Her smile grew a little larger before she turned back to gaze forward.

He felt fairly content after what he had seen; it looked as if things were undoubtedly beginning to work out in his direction. Despite the fact, he knew not to push his luck more than what was possible. Akemi was as volatile as a gas and he couldn't risk losing what little improvement they seemed to have made so far. He had to wait a bit longer prior to making a subtle try…

She thought about chastising herself for her past behavior, but decided against it after a moment of careful consideration. Perhaps it had been beneficial for the job she had to do; moving closer to him meant that he could potentially lower some of his defenses around her. If he did, then she could strike with a little more ease. It would still be a difficult task to take to completion, but it wasn't altogether impossible.

The next thing she knew, Akemi was in the midst of a swarm of people at the fore of the theater. She blinked upon finding herself within the throng without her knowledge and tried to recall how she had gotten to be among it. Seeing as she couldn't do so, she assumed Neji must have led her all the way through.

Her ocean blue eyes sought his tall, lean frame but didn't find him in her plane of vision. Just when she was about to turn and search for him, he spoke from behind her.

"The entrance is further on," he said.

She nodded and kept walking forward. Shortly after, they reached one set of large, wooden double doors open to the public. They made their way through and stepped into the equally packed vestibule of the theater. It appeared as though everyone had thought of arriving early to the presentation.

"Which way should I go?" Akemi asked, twisting to her husband so that he would be capable of hearing her over the voices that rung throughout the hall.

"Directly to the right from here," Neji responded as he gazed down at her. "There should be some doors with aides asking for the tickets."

The silver haired young woman nodded before proceeding in the direction she'd been told. She cautiously evaded the people that stood unmoving in her path and tried not to be forced away from her goal as she did so. Every so often she stole a glance over her shoulder to ensure that her spouse was following her; she didn't want to lose him amid the citizens. On the fifth time she verified if he was still after her, she felt his hand graze her upper back gently and rest lightly against it.

"We won't get separated," he reassured her as she momentarily touched him with her eyes, "I will be right behind you."

She nodded her head to indicate that she'd heard him and continued onward to the far side of the chamber. Heat began to climb to her cheeks after a couple of seconds walking when she became aware that his hand was still pressed to her backside; was he going to leave it there? It was making her…fairly nervous. But then again, she sort of expected to feel that way given that the contact was an intimate one…with _Neji_… She stopped her consideration in that particular notion and instead focused on where she was headed. She wasn't going to stray from her current objective and make a fool out of herself due to the distraction of forbidden thoughts; she knew better than that.

In a matter of minutes, the Hyuuga couple stood crosswise from a female theatre assistant. She graciously asked for their tickets and, after checking them, pointed out the easiest route to take to reach their seats. Akemi and Neji took her word of advice and followed her instructions. Before long they found themselves in the auditorium, standing in a line of people waiting to be told the exact location of their places. The line up moved quickly and soon, they were the ones being attended.

"May I see your tickets, please?" a young man dressed in a black uniform enquired as he extended his hand to receive the vouchers.

Neji produced them from his yukata and offered them for his inspection. The male studied them briefly before tearing them in half and returning the remainder to the Hyuuga. Subsequently, he gave them a hospitable smile.

"Seats D-10 and D-11 are in the fourth row at the front. Follow this way until you reach it," he stated as he gestured to the carpeted trail they were standing on. "Enjoy the play."

The Jounin nodded and advanced down the lane in search of row D. They came upon it soon after beginning their descent toward the lines closer to the stage. Both treaded through the thin corridor of their appointed row and sought their seat numbers. Akemi was the one to find them.

"Here we are," she said, looking down at the chair labeled D-10.

Neji halted beside her and nodded. "Take whichever you prefer."

"Very well," she replied and slid into the contiguous chair.

Neji followed suit. However, he did much more than take the adjacent seat; he surreptitiously edged a bit nearer to his wife when she was distracted taking in her surrounds. He was intent on not wasting an opportunity if it arose during the show. He didn't know if there would be another one presented to him once more so, if it came up, he _couldn't_ lose it. He would prepare from the very start to act if it came about.

The lights in the hall dimed slightly and everyone began to quiet down. Those who were not yet seated hurried to their spots and in next to no time silence reigned over the auditorium. Then, the heavy, red curtains of the stage parted to reveal a woman clad in an exquisite kimono and holding a traditional parasol between hands. In that instant, the rest of the illumination that had remained died out and only left the one used for the stage. It followed the female while she strolled around as if looking for something before she finally spoke.

Sapphire eyes watched the scene developing on the stage several feet away, but didn't pay any mind to what was occurring; her thoughts were fixed on the young man sitting next to her. She was hyperaware of his proximity. They'd never been so close for such an amount of time. She wondered if he was conscious of the short distance between them; surely he must have realized their arms were almost touching. Yet, as she observed him momentarily from the corner of her eyes, she saw that he was calm. There was no hint of recognition in his composed face. She highly doubted he had not become aware of the little space that lurked among them, but how could she certify her suspicions if his expression was always unreadable? The man was a master concealing his emotions.

She sighed inwardly and tried to focus on the performance she was supposed to be enjoying. If she was commencing to worry over him so early into the evening, then she was certain that a long night awaited her.

-o-

The audience clapped enthusiastically as the curtains closed and the lights came to life again. There would be a short interlude of fifteen minutes before the play began its second and final act.

People initiated an exodus to the corridors with the intention of buying some snacks to ingest for the duration of the recess. It was something commonly done while the spectators gave time to the actors to prepare themselves for the next part of the production.

Akemi was silently contemplating the migration with mild interest when her stomach suddenly grumbled softly. She placed a hand over it and smiled slightly; she was beginning to feel hungry. The play had precisely started at the time she'd become accustomed to have dinner. In addition, she'd not eaten anything before going out. Perhaps she could buy something to satiate her increasing hunger.

She shifted in her seat and turned to face her husband tranquilly. She saw he was studying a program he'd been given when they entered the theater. She was about to open her mouth to address him when he looked up and met her gaze. Her words were momentarily lost in her throat as she looked deeply into his pale lavender orbs before she blinked and regained herself.

"I was considering purchasing something while we waited for the play to commence again," she said as she rested her hands on her lap.

"Are you hungry?" he enquired as he closed the program and kept his eyes on her.

"Yes, but not much," she responded honestly.

He removed his gaze from her and rummaged through his yukata in search of something. After a couple of seconds, he pulled out some money and offered it to her.

"Buy anything you want," he said, looking back at her while something in his eyes softened.

She didn't notice it, however; she was paying more mind to what he was presenting her. She couldn't believe he was willing to pay for what she wanted to consume after all that she'd forced him to endure. On top of that, she didn't have the heart to accept that type of proposal.

"I can pay for myself," she replied guiltily, gazing upward at his pale orbs again, "I couldn't possibly take what you're handing me…"

Neji smiled a little and slowly reached out a hand to grab one of her own. He turned it so that the palm was facing up before he deposited the money in it and closed it gently. Her modesty was endearing, but he wouldn't back down from his proposition.

"I insist," he said softly, reluctantly relinquishing his hold on her hand.

If only she allowed him to keep it in his for the rest of the night… But it was unlikely to happen.

Akemi trembled very faintly when Neji released her hand and a wave of different emotions crashed on her. She took a soft breath to see if it helped pacify the inner turmoil he'd caused at the skin contact, but the attempt was fruitless; her feelings had rapidly gotten loose from their cage and were starting to rampage throughout her body. She was beginning to feel confused by so many sentiments at once. Seeing as she couldn't contain them like she'd done earlier due to the lack of time in her hands, she opted to do the next best thing to solve the problem temporarily: solely rely on the thoughts of her mind and try to completely ignore what coursed through her. It would be an extremely hard job to do, for there was a war raging within her, but it was one she knew she could at least hold well for the remainder of the night. She only prayed to the heavens that it worked…and that she didn't come to find any other physical interaction with the young man pleasantly warm…

"Very well then," she said softly. She'd not forgotten she had to act accordingly to her previous behavior in the conversation. "I presume you won't receive your money back if I tried to return it?"

"No, I wouldn't," Neji replied with amusement.

Akemi looked down at the sum in her hand before putting it away in the folds of her kimono. Subsequently, she rose to her feet elegantly.

"Arigatou," she smiled softly.

Her husband inclined his head in return and then observed her walk down their chair line toward the stands outside the auditorium. Another small smile lit his lips as he watched her advance through the crowd serenely. He felt beyond pleased at the slow but sudden turn of events; his wife was not as impervious to him as she appeared to be. He'd not missed the way she had quivered ever so slightly after he'd retrieved his hand and the way her chest had heaved gently afterward. He was making her anxious and it satisfied him no end. Perhaps it was a good sign? Could he possibly press on more and obtain results similar to the ones he'd already attained? Should he risk himself now or wait a little longer? He pondered over the responses she'd had to him during the night; they had all been favorable so far. She'd not opposed herself to any of his mostly subconscious advances. Based on that simple analysis he _could_ take a chance and expect the outcome to be positive. However, in his belief, he would most likely ruin what he'd accomplished to that point. She was going to be alert from now onward, almost certainly waiting for him to try something. Once he did, she would probably push him away and remain distant through the rest of the night. He couldn't afford such a thing; he had to keep the passage open so that at the end of their unpronounced date he would be able to, at least, embrace her. He would stay put…and if events led to other situations, he would undoubtedly _not_ complain.

Akemi returned five minutes after she'd gone to the small kiosks in search of food. She was carrying a brown box with two lidded cups on top as she made her way to her chair. Upon reaching her destination, she sat down carefully and turned to Neji.

"I brought onigiri and green tea for both," she said gently as she grasped a cup in each hand to prevent them from toppling over.

Surprise flickered on pale lavender eyes before they softened a little. "It wasn't necessary."

"I wanted to," she replied quietly and handed him one of the warm cups.

He took it and nodded his head in acceptance. "Arigatou."

She smiled at this, after which she opened the small package and accommodated it on the armrest between them. Subsequently, they began eating.

The meal was mostly in comfortable silence, but occasionally they exchanged words about the performance and every other particular that came up as they spoke. Akemi managed to keep calm despite her raging emotions, but her visual contact with Neji had been limited due to the possibility of a slip. She could not risk one at her current state; her emotions were not under her power and they could potentially ruin her. It was best not to test or push her control so soon.

Their simple repast finished shortly after it had begun and together they gathered their empty containers to throw them away. As they were doing so, a male attendant walked by and offered to take them to the next waste basket. Akemi and Neji accepted the proposal and the young man respectfully took the remainders with him. Five minutes later, the lights muted again and the spectators began to ease back in their respective chairs. The assistants strolled around the corridors in search of anyone who might have lingered behind, but upon noticing everything seemed to be in order, they gave the signal for the play to begin. The stage curtains parted smoothly and the final act of the presentation initiated.

-o-

A smile lightly touched Akemi's lips as the show progressed to its climax. The scene that used to make her leap in her chair was approaching. All the lights in the theater would be turned off completely and an eerily silence would follow. Then, all of a sudden, they would come to life at the same time as a piercing scream from the heroine filled the tense air. The audience would usually start and shriek alongside her, taken aback by the abruptness of the incident.

As a child, Akemi had always been taken by surprise whenever that particular episode came about. Not once had she managed to avoid being startled by it. Perhaps, after so many years of having seen the play last, she would be able to remain calm in her seat?

She mentally prepared for its arrival and waited patiently for it to come to pass. She would be ready for when it came.

The lights began to fade when the actress fell to her knees on the stage until darkness settled over the entire theatre. Eternal seconds of stillness followed, but they were broken suddenly when an intense cry echoed throughout the auditorium and the lights lit up again. Several spectators yelped and jumped in their seats as a reaction, causing a momentary commotion in the area. Akemi was alarmed by the woman sitting beside her, who screamed and jumped so violently that it caused _her_ to bounce in her chair and latch on to something at the other side. She gazed at the woman with wide eyes for a moment before she noticed that her hands had curled around something warm and soft. She turned her head to inspect it only to realize that she was holding on to her husband's lean arm. Her heart instantly began to pound harder against her chest and her breath left her in a whoosh. She swallowed unnoticeably and ignored the different emotions that were running wild at the contact so that she would be able to think logically of what to do in her present situation.

She couldn't just move away and pretend as if nothing had happened; it would damage what little relationship she had with Neji. What could she do to get herself out of the strange position she was in? She could smile at him and then draw away, making note to keep a short distance in between so he wouldn't suspect. However, perhaps the fact that she was holding on to him wasn't as bad after all; it could benefit her mission. It was an excellent opportunity to cultivate their relationship and it would bring her one step closer to lowering his defenses. Maybe she should give it a try.

Neji gazed down at the silver locks near his arm and allowed his eyes to rest over the slender fingers that were grasping his extremity. He was surprised by her sudden action, but he didn't show it; instead, he focused on how fragile and soft her hands looked. He felt the desire to see if they were as they seemed. Though, he decided not to venture to find out. He did not know what his wife was thinking and he certainly was not going to give her any reasons to despise him. He was going to keep all odds in his favor.

Neji felt Akemi's grip relax before she gently rested her head against his arm. The Hyuuga stilled for a moment, giving her enough time to regret what she'd done, but when she didn't shift he made the decision to take matters up a notch. He calmly reached out his other hand and lightly stroked one of her own with the tip of his fingers. A small tremor shook her underneath his touch instantly. He waited to see if she moved away, if he'd pushed her too much, but she remained pressed to his arm. A rather soft smile touched his lips upon seeing such a thing; she had accepted his caress without resistance. It deeply contented him to see that his attempt had turned out well.

Akemi's heartbeat skyrocketed at the gentle touch of her husband. Somehow, the man had found the precise moment when she was off guard and managed to strike perfectly. She couldn't believe she'd been so careless as to not expect such a thing at the present situation. What had occurred to her carefully planned thoughts?

She opted not to ponder about the matter for the time being and focused on the more important issue at hand: bringing herself closer to Neji. She analyzed her current state of affairs and considered the options her mind had come up with; she could leave things as they were and let him be the one to take action or she could reverse their roles. Which one would be more convenient for the sake of her mission? She measured one alternative against the other and finally chose to go along with the latter; after all, she'd already tested that element and gained positive results. What would be the harm to try it again? She already had an idea of what to do…

She gently retrieved a hand from Neji's arm and slowly moved it to the one he had placed on the armrest. She rested it next to his, after which she relocated her eyes on the stage. Subsequently, she brushed her fingertips against his fingers briefly before letting her hand lay motionless beside his. The response she obtained was the one she'd been seeking: he stretched his hand and allowed the tip of his fingers to dance along the inside of her hand before interlacing their fingers together cautiously. Her heart started to beat erratically, but she ignored it and held onto his hand as well.

Her little scheme had worked out to perfection; Neji had reacted as she'd hoped he would. She was pleased to see everything was working out as she wanted it to. For her next step she would let the situation unwind as life saw it fit and act according to what took her closer to her goal. In the meantime, while she waited for their condition to evolve, she decided she would enjoy what was left of her favorite play.

-o-

Exiting the auditorium was much more difficult than entering it; the people began to amass around the two outlets quickly and commenced a subtle war of who was stepping to the outdoors first. Neji and Akemi, in contrast, waited patiently in their seats for a couple of minutes before rising and making their way to one the doors.

Neji secured Akemi's hand firmly in his own and led her to the nearest exit unhurriedly; he didn't want to lose his wife among the throng they were becoming part of. Plus, he wanted to enjoy her dainty hand's warmth a little longer. He'd not had enough of it during the show.

The silver haired young woman kept close to her husband as they merged with the small crowd in the corridor. Quite frankly, she had no wish to be separated from him in such a place; she preferred to have his strong, handsome and lean presence nearby… When the thought struck her, she frowned slightly in discomfort. The reflection had been a fairly large slip and one she definitely had to disregard; it was way too distracting, particularly because half of it was true…Neji was a very fine man…

Several minutes later, Akemi and Neji found themselves strolling down the street they had transited earlier. They silently walked in step beside the other, still holding hands. The Jounin ignored the curious stares of passersby and proceeded walking forward without sparing them so much as a glance.

From the corner of her eyes, Akemi thought she saw Neji move a bit closer to her as they ambled toward the Hyuuga estate. Instantly, her heart raced again. She fought to drown out her frantic heartbeat and focused on evaluating the effect his supposed movement had on her simple plan. If he had, in fact, drawn nearer, then it meant that her tactics with him were working; he was falling into her trap like she'd hoped he would. Now she just needed to keep her act long enough for it to turn out the way she needed it to. Considering the past few hours she'd spent in his company, it seemed as though she would be able to carry on with her little performance without too many drawbacks. She'd already proven she was capable of keeping her emotions and actions under control. It seemed highly doubtful she would end up losing her logic to her heart.

"Would you like to have dinner?" Neji enquired, driving her away from her deliberation.

She tilted her head upward to find him gazing down at her with his usual neutral expression. However, his pale eyes portrayed a hint of an emotion she couldn't quite identify.

The corners of her mouth lifted upward into a soft smile at his sight. "I would be delighted."

Amusement drifted into his lavender orbs and a slight smirk claimed his lips before he nodded. He gently tugged at her hand so that she would follow him to another road and directed her to an open restaurant that stood a little ways to the side.

-o-

Akemi weaved two fingers through the straps of her sandals, after which she picked them up and stepped on the wooden walkway of the Hyuuga estate to wait for her husband to remove his own. Once he was done, they silently made their way to her room side by side.

The kunoichi had found supper and the stroll to the compound quite enjoyable; they had conversed about the differences in culture between both their birth villages and several traditions that each of their families observed. It had been a very educational exchange that gave the other an idea of the environment their counterpart had grown up in. The instructive chat had gradually ceased as they approached their final destination until only an easy silence remained among them. By then, they had already reached the Hyuuga domain.

In a matter of minutes they arrived at Akemi's chamber. The cerulean eyed young woman slid the door open, placed her sandals within and then turned to her husband to bid him good night.

"Arigatou, Neji, for your invitation and company tonight," she said softly as she looked at him.

Something in his eyes softened as he gazed at her and a small smile touched his lips. "You're welcome. I look forward to our next evening."

Akemi felt an inexplicable warmth touch her cheeks, but she ignored its presence and uttered the last words of their night. "Good night."

"Good night," Neji said, inclining his head.

The silver haired young woman turned on her heel after he'd pronounced his final statement and treaded inside her bedroom quietly. However, when she reached out a hand to close the door she stopped her movements. She didn't know why or how, but she suddenly got the impulse to return to him for one brief moment. Before she could stop herself, she closed in the distance between them, placed her slender hands on his chest, raised her head and pressed her lips against his gently. She kissed them tenderly for a split second before she stepped away and looked at the ground with a crimson blush on her face.

"G-Good night…," she mumbled again as she took several steps back.

She was about to turn around and hide in the confines of her room when two gentle hands grabbed her forearms and pulled her back with care to where she had been previously standing. Strong arms enclosed her slender frame and secured her to a firm chest. Dexterous fingers tilted her chin up and warm, soft lips kissed hers. She trembled slightly before she melted under his touch and responded to his kiss. It was warm, gentle and tender and it ended not long after it had begun. When Neji finally drew away, she was left breathless, speechless and shaken. Her thoughts were distorted beyond recognition; she couldn't form a single coherent idea to save her life. She felt his fingertips trail down her cheek gently before he broke the silence of the hallway.

"Good night," he repeated softly, causing her to open her eyes.

She took notice of the soft gleam in his orbs as he regarded her and she was hit with an overwhelming period of confusion that urged her to retire to her room to gather herself again. She stumbled backwards a few paces, whispered an out of breath 'good night' and fled into the safety of her chamber.

Neji stood out of her room for a few minutes, watching the sliding door in silent contemplation. He couldn't believe _she_ had dared to take action and kiss him; he least expected such a thing to come from her. But then again, things between them that evening had been moving in a strange yet satisfying way. He presumed he should have expected an incident like that to arise. He smiled slightly before turning around and taking his leave to his room. There were no words to describe the glee that coursed through him at that instant; his patience and consideration had been rewarded with her attentions. He could ask for nothing more…

A frown creased his forehead as he slid the door of his bedroom open. Now that he thought about it, there existed the possibility that his wife completely ignored what had occurred between them that night. The thought nagged at his conscience and caused his amusement to diminish a bit. Would she disregard the events that had transpired during their evening together or would she give a chance to their relationship to develop on a more personal level? How would she react the next morning?

-o-

Akemi pressed herself to the wall next to the door and slid down to the floor slowly. Her feelings were a tangled mess and she could hardly formulate a logic notion that would help her understand what she had done. Why had she kissed Neji? Why had she kissed him back when he had pulled her to him for a proper one? Did she regret it?

Upon encountering the last question, her heart began to pound harder than before. She brought a shaky hand to her chest and placed it over it. _Did_ she regret it? Her mind swirled with various words, trying to find the answer to the interrogation until it finally arrived to one that frightened her: no, she didn't regret it. She had wanted it and she had enjoyed it. She'd been longing for Neji for too long…

Akemi shook her head to clear her mind of thoughts she knew were incorrect and rose to her feet to make her way to the bathroom. Perhaps a shower would give her the peace of mind she needed to disentangle the knot she had within her persona. She wouldn't risk walking around with a never ending bafflement; she wasn't the type of person to do such a thing.

She turned on the lights of the lavatory and entered it slowly. The first thing she did was inspect her appearance on the mirror. Instantly, her eyes widened. A very delicate blush dusted her cheeks and her sapphire orbs shone with more intensity than what they usually did at nighttime. Never in her life had she seen herself looking like she did at that moment. She traced every new aspect of that unknown face that stared back at her with her eyes all the while thinking that, perhaps, Orochimaru was wrong after all; maybe the mind didn't always win control over the heart…

* * *

End of chapter. I would very much like to know what you all thought of it. Did you like it?

_Please review and keep reading. _


	26. Invited

**Red Kunai Bolts**

Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter of RKB. I apologize for the delay again, but my exam was moved a week forward so I had to postpone writing this chapter. But here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. However, I do own Akemi, Asumi, the Amano clan, the _nagare shogai_, any OCs that appear here and the plot. Enjoy.

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**Invited**

* * *

"Man that took forever to finish," Kankuro commented as he placed a hand on his hip and studied Asumi's neat and spotless living room thoroughly, "but I'm done."

"Arigatou, Kankuro-kun! I wouldn't have been able to do it by myself and finish so early," Asumi's voice said from somewhere in the kitchen, "now I can go and see if Gaara-sama needs my help with paperwork."

"Not before you cook for me," the puppet master replied as he stepped into the kitchen and leaned against the counter to observe her wash some dishes, "that was the deal. I said I'd help you clean your apartment if you cooked dinner for me."

"I have not forgotten our little agreement," Asumi smiled as she placed a clean plate on the dish rack to let it dry and proceeded to cleanse the rest, "I'll be cooking for you in a couple of minutes."

Earlier that day, she had asked Kankuro for his assistance in tidying up her residence; it had begun to dust during her absence. Since she'd been certain that it would take her a lot of time to finish working on it if she was on her own, she'd resolved on asking him for help. The young man had readily agreed to lend her a hand on one condition: that she cooked him dinner when they were done. Seeing as the demand wasn't anything too difficult for her, Asumi settled to fix him supper in exchange for his cleaning services in some areas of her dwelling. As a result of their agreement, the tedious work of leaving the place immaculate began. It came to an end two hours later, when every corner of the penthouse had been cleaned.

"Arigatou once again, Kankuro-kun," the kunoichi said, taking a small towel by the sink and using it to dry her hands, "you're a life saver."

Kankuro smirked. "Yeah, I know."

The young girl chuckled before she began to gather the cooking utensils she would use. "Since you went through all the trouble of doing half the work I think I'll cook you something special."

"What will that be?" the middle Sand Sibling enquired as he watched her move about the kitchen.

"You'll have to wait until it's done," she smiled as she placed a pot and a pan on the stove. "So go sit on the couch like a good man, it won't take too long."

"Fine then, but don't take too much time on it; I have to meet Gaara and Temari at eight," Kankuro replied as he made his way to the sofa. Once he had established himself in a comfortable position, he spoke again. "Are you going to the festival?"

"Of course I am!" Asumi responded enthusiastically as she dug through her refrigerator for some ingredients, "I can't miss my first one in Suna!"

It was an opportunity she would not let slip; she'd spent many years of her life without going to any festivities of the sort. Orochimaru found them a waste of time. He'd much rather have her killing targets and stealing jutsu than walking around a town. Now that she was finally capable of assisting to a couple of festivals, she was intent on not wasting any chances. She didn't know when she would be able to take part in one again.

Kankuro chuckled. "Well, it's nice to see you're excited about it. I have a feeling you'll enjoy it a lot…"

"Oh? Why?" Asumi questioned, turning to look at him with curiosity after she'd placed some meat and vegetables on the counter.

Was it her imagination or was Kankuro trying to make himself interesting?

"Just a hunch," the young man shrugged casually as he peered through a circular window to the dark street below. "This year, the festival will be…different."

Asumi raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you come out and say what you're inferring instead of hinting at it? The quicker you do, the quicker I start to cook for you."

"Nah, I'll keep you guessing," Kankuro replied as he turned to her with a grin. "Besides, it's supposed to be a surprise no one knows about except the Kazekage, the Council, Temari and I."

"Then why are you mentioning it?" the honey-brown eyed girl said as she turned away and began to chop the vegetables.

"Just wanted to torture you, that's all," he said with amusement.

The tone in his voice gave Asumi the distinctive sensation that the puppeteer had brought up the subject with other intentions. But since she knew she wouldn't get any information out of him using pacific methods, she decided to push the matter aside and carry on with the task at hand.

"Anyway, do you have a date?" Kankuro asked as he watched her from his seat.

"No," Asumi answered as she deposited the vegetables in the pot and proceeded to cut the beef, "but that doesn't worry me; I can have a good time by myself."

"Well, you still don't know if you'll be on your own," the young man replied as he spread his arms over the back of the couch, "someone might ask you tonight."

"That's true," the dark blue haired girl admitted without retrieving her eyes from what she was piecing, "but I will only go with a person I know."

"You're just like Temari," Kankuro said, closing one eye and grinning, "no strangers on special occasions."

Asumi smiled before she turned to gaze at her friend. "Yes. Now, don't distract me too much or else, you'll be late to meet with your siblings."

-o-

"That was one of the best home cooked meals I've had in a while," Kankuro said as Asumi gathered the empty and dirty dishes to take them to the kitchen.

The young girl chuckled. "I'm glad you liked it. You should visit more often; perhaps I'll make something for you."

"I'll keep that in mind, I assure you," he replied as he leaned against the foot of the sofa, "what time is it?"

The kunoichi placed the dishware in the sink before she stole a glance at the clock hanging on one of the kitchen walls. "A quarter to eight."

"I better get moving then," Kankuro announced as he climbed to his feet, "thanks for the feast."

"You're welcome," Asumi smiled as she followed him to the front door, "good night and arigatou for helping me."

"It was nothing," he said as he opened the door, "see you later."

He stepped out of Asumi's apartment and proceeded down the flight of stairs to the second floor. Once he was out of sight, Asumi shut the door and returned to the kitchen. The minute she treaded into it, she remembered she had a letter to write to her sister; it was her turn to compose. However, that was not the only reason why she had to write; she also had to relate the interesting events that had transpired during the Kage dinner in Konoha. Akemi needed to know about them, as she was the leader of the mission. Despite the fact, informing her sister as if she were her comrade was not what she primarily wanted; she wanted to tell her as her sibling. She wished to know what she thought about it…Though, she was almost certain those particulars would cause Akemi a headache…

She sighed softly and leaned against the kitchen counter for a few minutes. That night in the hotel when she tiptoed to capture her Kazekage's lips with her own…she'd perceived something different in him for a brief moment. It was strange; as if he weren't resisting the contact like he usually did. It was almost like he was permitting her to kiss him. She wasn't entirely sure that she was correct in her suspicion considering that she'd been inebriated at the time, but she was certain of one thing: something had changed between them that evening. She felt it the morning after…and she also experienced it. The Kazekage started to treat her a little differently; he would direct her words more often, sit by her when they ate in camp, run beside her on their way back to Suna… Those subtle alterations in their relationship were some indication that their bond had transformed into something else. Moreover, they seemed to be suggesting that he was drawing closer…

"Heavens, I've been giving head to this matter far too much," she muttered to herself as she massaged her temples, "I think I'll just let it be until I get enough reassurance that my assumptions are correct. For now, I'll focus on what needs to be done."

With that thought in mind she set out to her room, pulled out the thick scroll from its hiding place in a chest drawer and prepared to write. She sat down by the small traditional table she had in a corner of her bedroom and began to write down.

_Dear Nee-chan,_

_How are you? I hope you're doing well. I just got back to Suna late at night yesterday; it was a really tiresome journey. Anyhow, I have a couple of things I'd like to share with you about the dinner. I can hardly believe them! They seem so surreal… Gaara-sama was rather conscious of my presence that night; he enquired why I wouldn't talk at the beginning of the banquet (I was nervous, so I couldn't find anything to say), exchanged words with me when I began to speak, handed me his cup when I was going to serve him tea and pulled our tables closer when the time to dine came. Then I was forced to drink _sake_ by the Raikage and I became drunk. Gaara-sama took care of me then; he excused us and led me out of the dining room by the hand. When we reached the hotel, and subsequently my room, I…kind of almost kissed him…and he…stayed still as if waiting for me to do so…but I fainted before anything happened. When I woke up I was in his room; I suppose he didn't bother searching for my key. Though I'm glad he didn't. That would have meant that he rummaged through my kimono. After that incident, our relationship changed. I don't know how to explain it, Akemi-nee-chan, so I apologize. Though I think you might understand what it is… What are your thoughts on this? I'm looking forward to your letter! Please write soon!_

_Hugs and kisses,_

Amano Asumi

She waited until the ink had dried, after which she rolled the scroll shut and hid it back in the drawer; she would take it to the mail tower the next morning. Subsequently, she stole a glance at the alarm clock. It was almost eight fifteen. She wondered what to do after she finished with the dishes; perhaps she could go outside and help the villagers with their stands for the festival? Surely they wouldn't turn away some extra help. After some consideration, she finally settled to do as she'd thought; she had nothing better to do after the kitchen work anyway. She smiled slightly at the thought of walking out into the cool night and then retreated to the kitchen to terminate with the dirty plates that waited her in the sink.

-o-

She zipped her black hoodie closed, after which she stuffed her keys in one of the pockets and made her way to the front door. Once she stood by it, she slipped her maize colored sandals on and proceeded to walk out into the threshold. She eagerly bolted the door and then skipped downstairs to the second floor. She was quite excited about lending a hand in assembling the kiosks; she'd never done anything of the sort. She was looking forward to aiding someone.

She moved into the lightly lit street and strolled toward the space Gaara had chosen to set up the festival. Several minutes later, she was walking down the road of the various stalls. She took an attentive look around the movement surrounding her; Suna residents moved about the numerous booths that were already standing or in the process of doing so. Adults and youngsters alike worked on finishing the remainder of their stands so that they would be ready for the morning after, when most would start moving the necessary belongings to run the business. Shinobi took care of the remnants of the decoration; they moved over the roofs of buildings, attaching parasols and other little things that represented the theme of the festival. All in all, it was a majestic sight. Asumi felt the wheels of her artistic mind begin to turn with inspiration as the scene unfolded around her. She knew now what to paint next.

She advanced down the path serenely, looking for the people that appeared to need the most help. Finally, one kiosk caught her eye: it was one that was barely standing and had only two people trying to put it up. On closer inspection, she noted it was an elderly couple. Why were they working alone? Where was their family? Without giving it much thought, she sprinted to their stand and stopped by it. The pair didn't look up from their task; they simply kept on hammering a nail to one of the planks on the side of the stall.

"Good evening," she said softly, trying not to startle them, "would you like some help?"

The duo gazed up at her and blinked. Then, upon noticing she was still standing there, they smiled.

"Oh, good evening young lady," the man said in a very pleasant voice, "was it you who just spoke now?"

Asumi nodded. "Yes. I was just wondering if you'd like some help with your booth."

"We'd greatly appreciate it, however…," the woman replied softly as she studied her, "we wouldn't want to impose on you. Besides, you're so fragile-looking that we wouldn't want you to be harmed."

"I don't mind helping," Asumi chuckled as she tucked a couple of strands of her free dark blue hair behind her ear, "as for being harmed, don't worry about that; I'm a kunoichi of the Sand."

She extracted a dainty hand from one of the pockets of her hoodie and used it to pull into view the headband she'd tied around her neck. The seniors eyed the forehead protector for a moment before they smiled and nodded.

"Arigatou, little lady," the man spoke as he straightened and walked over to her, "my name is Satsuma and this is my wife, Aya."

He motioned to the elder woman as he spoke.

Asumi bowed her head with respect. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Amano Asumi."

"We're delighted to make your acquaintance, Asumi-chan," Aya smiled kindly, "feel free to help us in any way you can. Our grandson was supposed to come and help out, but I'm afraid he has a hangover and is sleeping home."

"Well, now I'm here to help!" the kunoichi grinned, "we'll finish this in the blink of an eye!"

"That's the spirit," Satsuma said, smiling, "now let's get started."

Asumi smiled and joined the couple in the construction of the kiosk. They finished assembling its four walls and then continued to put up the four pillars that would support the roof they'd later build up together. Just as they were finishing with the last wooden column, a young man with black hair and maroon colored eyes ran up to them.

"Gramps, Granny, I'm here!" he exclaimed as he halted and tried to catch his breath, "sorry I'm late."

"Ho, ho, ho, you're finally awake, Hiroshi," Satsuma said as he kept on hammering the remaining pillar, "begin the preparations for putting up the roof."

"Yes, sir!" he exclaimed, saluting him, "I'll do it right away!"

Asumi chuckled softly as she held the column steady for Satsuma; she assumed the young man was their grandson. Who else would dare call an elder in such a fashion?

"Ah," Aya said suddenly, causing Asumi to steal a glance at her from across, "I believe we haven't introduced you young ones. Asumi-chan, he is my grandson, Hiroshi. Hiroshi, this is Amano Asumi-chan."

"Hey," Hiroshi waved as he approached her from the outside of the stall, "nice to meet you. If you want, I can take it from here and you can go about your business."

"It's fine," Asumi replied, gazing at him and smiling as Satsuma finished, "I'm alright. Besides, I've got nothing else to do."

"Well, if you need any help feel free to ask me," he said amicably before he turned around and sought one of the two ladders present.

"We're done here," Satsuma said as he drew away from the pillar and examined it, "now I'll get started on the roof with my grandson."

"How about you leave that to me?" Asumi suggested, gazing at him with a fairly concerned smile.

She wasn't very good with the hammer, as her sister was the one who usually used it to work on the exploded walls of their Oto apartment, but she didn't want Satsuma to climb a ladder and risk his life; she'd much rather jeopardize herself instead.

"Oh, you don't have to worry, Asumi-chan," Satsuma replied as he walked over to the other ladder, "I can take care of it."

"Please," Asumi said, following after him, "I insist."

The older man stopped on his tracks and gazed at her silently for several seconds. After a moment, he smiled slightly and nodded.

"Alright then," he said, looking down at her as she grinned, "I'll let you take care of the roof. But know that if you can't, I'll do it."

"Arigatou," she said.

She walked past him to the ladder, took it and opened it in the exterior of the booth several feet to the side of the one Hiroshi had taken. She walked toward the many supplies he'd placed on the space in between and grabbed a hammer as well as some nails. Once she was certain she had everything she needed, she ambled to her ladder and began to work. The job consisted of hammering four planks to the top of the columns so that afterward, others could be placed and nailed to them as well. As soon as these were accommodated, zinc panels would be positioned over them to finish with the provisional roof. It was quite simple to assemble, yet it required a large amount of time and patience.

Asumi worked calmly on her side of the board as she conversed with Hiroshi while they labored. She'd come to know that he was a very talkative individual; he'd even made her laugh a couple of times. She briefly wondered if someone like him had found that one person that would make him happy for the rest of his life; not that she was interested in him, but since he had such a charming personality… It made her reflect on her own situation. She would never find her special person, nor know the bliss of being with him; she was bound by Orochimaru and the impending death that always followed her whenever she was on duty. Assassins were short lived human beings; they rarely lasted more than two years in their profession.

Sooner than expected, she found herself out of nails. She blinked at the spot they'd previously occupied and stared incredulously; hadn't she grabbed a good handful of them? She'd never thought they'd disappear so quickly. She sighed and positioned the hammer on the top step; she'd have to go down and take some more.

She began her descent carefully, but when she'd moved down two steps she lost her footing and slipped backwards. She yelped and quickly brought her hands together to activate a jutsu that would cushion the painful and fatal fall. However, before she could even form the first seal, a pair of arms caught her and secured her tightly against a warm chest.

Asumi released a shaky breath she'd not been aware she'd been holding and relaxed; it had been a close call. Even with the activation of an earth jutsu the fall would have left her somewhat battered. She was glad someone had come to her rescue. She allowed herself a minute to recuperate from the sudden fright that had invaded her before she peered upward into the face of her savior. Her eyes widened with surprise when she realized who it was.

Gaara lightly returned the young girl to her feet, after which he straightened and gazed at her intently for any sign of injury. What in the name of the Wind was she thinking? Why hadn't she asked any of the elders to hand her some nails? She could have fractured or broken a limb if he hadn't caught her. Then again, she probably wouldn't have; she'd been preparing to use a jutsu when he rushed forward. He didn't doubt she was intending on turning the ground into mud or something of that nature to lessen the impact.

"Are you alright…?" he enquired, crossing his arms and looking down at her with continuing intensity.

The young girl rubbed the back of her neck and smiled sheepishly. "Yes, I'm fine thanks to you, Gaara-sama. I guess I'm a little clumsy tonight."

"Asumi-chan, are you okay?" Aya asked with concern as she hurried to her side.

Her husband and grandson followed soon after and inspected her to see if she was still in one piece. Asumi blushed crimson with deep embarrassment; she wasn't accustomed to so much attention directed to her at once.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. Gaara-sama saved me," she responded, after which she turned her glinting honey-brown eyes on him again. With a much softer tone, she told him, "arigatou."

Something odd twisted deep within the Kazekage at her manner, but he forced it aside for the time being; he had other things to worry about, like the way he was being looked at by the three villagers. It seemed as though they were bothered by his presence. Perhaps he should take his leave and visit Asumi for his investigation later…

"Ano, Gaara-sama, are you checking how everything's running or are you here to help?" Asumi asked curiously.

It would be nice to have him helping; plus, she'd be able to spend some time with him. She'd…missed him…

"…I'm here for both reasons," he answered in a monotone as he gazed at her.

The question made him suspect she was up to something; why else would she be asking him about his activities? She would never ask him about anything of the sort. What was her mind brewing in its confines?

"Why don't you stay and help us, Gaara-sama?" Asumi suggested after a moment, smiling warmly at him, "I think we could use another pair of hands."

She felt Hiroshi flinch a bit beside her at her offer, but she paid him no mind; the village dwellers needed to see they had a kind Kazekage and not some monster. Gaara was a good man. It was unfair to him to take care of them and not receive some respect for it.

"We'll be honored to have your aid, Kazekage-sama," Aya said good-naturedly after a very short uncomfortable silence, "the more, the merrier."

"That's true," Satsuma said, managing a smile, "besides, it seems like you're the only one here capable of saving Asumi-chan from an imminent visit to the hospital."

Upon hearing the remark, Hiroshi chuckled. "You have a point there, Gramps. So, what say you, Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara contemplated the words and expressions of the people across from him before coming to a conclusion: apparently, the women didn't mind having him nearby, but the males did. Though, they were trying not to appear as if they did so. Maybe the women's statements had influenced them to act in such a way? In any case, he decided to give it a try; he wanted to bond with the people of his village so that they started to accept him. He would take any opportunities that were presented. In addition, he would have some time to attempt figuring out what were the unknown feelings he felt whenever Asumi was around; he'd have her within reach to begin his study.

The young Kazekage nodded silently and instantly witnessed a contented grin light up Asumi's face. His heart began to beat a little faster at the sight, but he remained impassive. Would he always have a reaction to anything she did regarding him?

"Wonderful," Aya said kindheartedly before she turned to glance at her husband, "what will Kazekage-sama do?"

"Hm…," Satsuma murmured as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "I think Kazekage-sama can help with the roof and then with the lanterns. The rest of the things we have to do, like move the equipment, will be done tomorrow."

"Very well," Aya said, nodding slightly. She turned to Gaara and asked again, "is that alright with you, Kazekage-sama?"

"Yes…," Gaara answered passively.

"Then it's settled," Satsuma smiled, "let's get on with it."

During the following hour Gaara, Asumi, Satsuma and Hiroshi labored on the roof of the kiosk. It had been a difficult job to accomplish, but since they'd paired up in groups of two they had managed to finish it much faster. At the present, the duos were doing special tasks of their own; Satsuma and his grandson were fixing the inside of the stand while Gaara and Asumi prepared to hang a lantern on each corner of the stall. After terminating those things, the booth would be finished.

Asumi was impressed with Gaara; he had proved to be quite the efficient handyman. Not only had he carried several heavy boards to work on them, but he'd also hammered and held the provisional floor steady with his sand while they all tried to finish it properly. He'd done an excellent labor aiding the elders and their grandson. The trio was eternally grateful.

"Should we work on the lanterns separately?" Asumi questioned after she and Gaara had gathered the necessary equipment to carry on their job.

"…I'd rather we work on them together," he responded quietly as he took a sole lantern and carried it to one of the corners outside the kiosk, "I'll be able to…keep track of you better in case you have an accident…"

Heat climbed Asumi's cheeks at his words; he'd established, either consciously or not, that he was worried about her. It was the first time he did such a thing. It made her feel..._warm_.

"Alright," she nodded, turning away from his observant eyes when he returned inside.

He had no need to see her blushing; it was something he didn't have to know about.

The Kazekage ignored the foreign feeling that invaded his chest as soon as he'd uttered his statement and pushed it aside to ponder over for another time; he had other things to focus on. He could contemplate all the unfamiliar emotions later on in the night.

Asumi took the rest of the things she and Gaara had collected, after which she placed them outside next to the lantern. Subsequently, she and Gaara commenced working. About thirty minutes later, the shinobi had succeeded in hanging both the front lanterns. Currently they only had to hang the ones on the back and everything would be done.

A comfortable silence had settled between them as they worked; the two of them were deeply enjoying it. It had brought them some peace, despite the noises that filtered from their environs. None was willing to break it. However, the Kazekage found himself caught in a thought that made it necessary to do so. He couldn't keep postponing that certain notion for another moment of the night.

"Are you going to the festival?" he mumbled as Asumi stretched on her toes and held the loop of the lantern against the roof of the corner while he searched for a nail and the hammer.

"Yes," she smiled, observing him as he continued his search. "Do you have everything ready for tomorrow?"

Since Asumi had to be well-aware of the fact that most festival affairs were already in order, Gaara assumed she was referring to his personal preparation for the event.

"Almost," he answered in his emotion-drained voice as he straightened and twisted to her, "Temari is the one who takes care of that."

Amusement lighted his secretary's eyes the moment the comment left his lips. Perhaps she was finding it humorous that his sister was the one watching what he wore? She was always the one in charge of finding appropriate clothing for the festivals; he didn't have much experience with attires that were not shinobi uniforms. But he _was_ learning.

The young girl merely smiled again and changed the hold of the lantern to the other hand; she was already tiring from holding it up so long. She was seriously considering lowering it until he told her he was going to hang it.

"Would you…like to go with me and my siblings…?" he inquired suddenly in a tone hard to understand.

Asumi gazed at him with some surprise as he came up beside her to inspect if she was still pressing the tip of the lantern to the spot he'd marked earlier. Was he truly _inviting_ her to the festival? She could hardly believe he had made such a proposal; it delighted her no end.

"Yes; I'd be honored to join you," Asumi said warmly as her eyes brightened a little more.

Gaara didn't gaze at her after she'd responded, but she knew he'd heard her because a corner of his mouth lifted slightly. She beamed, after which she returned her attention to the lantern.

The Kazekage studied the position of the item before determining that Asumi had moved it a few centimeters to the side. He needed it to be back in place in order for it to be hanged. Taking into account that she couldn't _see_ where he'd marked due to the fact that she was shorter than he was, it appeared as though he'd have to…guide her hand back to the spot. His heartbeat increased at the thought; he would have to touch her again. Would he still have the same sensation within himself as the last time he'd done it? If so, he would definitely need to know what it was. He couldn't leave those new emotions unexplored; he wanted to be able to name and recognize them.

He willed his heart to calm, after which he reached out a hand very slowly. When his fingers hovered above her dainty hand, he hesitated. Though, he didn't for long; he had to finish working. So he made up his mind and placed his hand over hers. He managed to keep it from trembling as it grasped hers firmly and moved it those few centimeters to the designated position. Once the lantern was in place, he loosened his grip a little but didn't release it.

"Keep your hand steady," he told her tonelessly as he placed a nail between their joint hands, "I'm going to start hammering."

Asumi nodded in a rush and attempted to keep her face devoid of the emotional storm that was raging within her. Gaara had shocked her when he'd grasped her hand; she hadn't been prepared to have any sort of contact with him. Yet strangely enough, that wasn't what had amazed her the most. What had completely astounded her was that the touch of his warm and coarse hand had caused her to feel something she'd not experienced other times when they'd had contact. She found herself wanting to experience it again…and soon.

* * *

There, all done. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. :D

_Please review and keep reading._


	27. Neji's Actions and Akemi's Response

**Red Kunai Bolts**

This is the third chapter I ever wrote for this story. I couldn't help it. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. However, I do own Akemi, Asumi, the Amano clan, any other OCs that you find in this story, the _nagare shogai_ and the plot.

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**Neji's Actions and Akemi's Response**

* * *

Her eyelids fluttered open as light poured into the room. She slowly sat down on the bed and cast a glance at the timepiece on the night table. It read 6:20 a.m., ten minutes before the alarm came to life. She suppressed a frustrated sigh at the time and rubbed her eyes with her fists; why was she awakening before time? It was somewhat irritating.

She reached out a dainty hand and turned off the alarm clock. She might as well get up, as there was no point in trying to sleep again.

She moved out of bed and stretched. As she did so, memories of the past night flooded her mind and pushed away the little sleep that had lingered. Her cheeks grew warm at the remembrance of her boldness toward the Hyuuga prodigy. They had shared their first kiss the previous evening, something she'd never dreamed would happen between them. At least, not consciously anyway…

She promptly pushed the illicit thought aside and glided to the dressing table to study her morning appearance on the mirror. No more thoughts about Hyuuga Neji for the rest of the day; he was a banned subject for her.

When her sapphire eyes caressed her reflection, her eyes widened. Her cheeks were tinted pink and her deep cerulean orbs were glimmering lightly. She looked similar to how she'd looked the past night. Her lips pressed into a tight line at the sight. It seemed as though the aftereffects of the kiss were still lasting on her.

'This is ridiculous,' she thought sternly, 'I'm acting like a young girl with a crush. I have no time for this nonsense; I have a mission to accomplish and it involves killing the very person I kissed…the very person who responded to my touch…'

Her cheeks darkened as her brain displayed the images and sensations she'd experienced during the moment their lips made gentle contact. She shut her eyes briefly and tried to replace the experience with something else. She couldn't keep on thinking about the same thing. She had other pressing matters to attend. She flashed her eyes open and gazed at her reflection again. To her frustration, she found that her blush had intensified. She crossed her arms and glared at herself.

"I need a cold shower," she stated exasperatingly before turning and making her way to the bathroom.

-o-

After showering and dressing in her shinobi uniform, Akemi sat down on the stool of her dressing table to work calmly on her hair. She'd attempted to rid herself of thoughts concerning Neji, but since she'd failed so miserably she'd decided to let her mind do whatever it wanted.

'I'm not up to an inner brawl that might cause me to waste time now. I'll deal with it later,' she thought as she slipped a golden hairpin through her tresses and made sure it held the silvery threads in place. 'Considering everything that has happened so far, I believe I have certain things in my favor. Our relationship is starting to improve and if it keeps on doing so it will prove to my advantage. It will be easier to do the assassination since his defenses will be down. Also, taking into account the fact that we are supposedly beginning to draw closer, I might not be suspected of committing the crime. Though, it's highly improbable that I won't become a suspect. Well, that is of no consequence; as long as my family or Iwa doesn't get the blame I don't care if something happens to me…'

Akemi studied herself on the rectangular mirror once more and, after deciding that her hair was neatly primed, she rose to her feet in search of her gauntlets. She pulled a pair out of a drawer in her dressing table and placed them on the bed. Subsequently, she stepped out of her chamber and made her way to the dining hall for breakfast.

'Auntie once told me that depending on how a man proceeds the day after a first kiss you could tell if he had any interest in you,' she thought as she instinctively moistened her lips. 'I suppose I will discover if Neji has any interest in me during the course of breakfast and the few minutes before we part ways.'

For some reason she couldn't comprehend, Akemi was looking forward to finding out if her husband had any inclinations toward her. She even felt something bizarre in her stomach and chest. She imagined she was simply nervous about meeting him again and told herself that she had nothing to be anxious about.

Once she came across the double doors of the dining hall, she stopped before them and took a deep breath to squelch her nerves. Then she reached out her slender hands and gripped the handles of both doors. She slid them open smoothly and stepped within the room. Her eyes were greeted with the same sight of every morning: the main family and Neji dining silently, with Hiashi at the top of the long table and an empty seat next to Hinata. Like every other break of day, she saluted them all.

"Good morning," she said serenely, shutting the doors behind herself.

"Good morning Akemi," Hiashi replied as the young woman walked to the empty seat and settled herself in it.

A female servant came up beside her and placed a bowl of rice alongside some fried salted fish and a miso soup. Afterward, she served some green tea on a cup and placed it next to the food.

"Arigatou," Akemi told the servant as she began to retreat.

Hinata glanced sideways at her and greeted her with a shy smile. Akemi returned it with one of her own before she began to eat. As she did so, she acknowledged the presence of the young man sitting across from her.

Neji studied her calmly as he took his steaming cup of tea between hands. Akemi seemed as tranquil as it was characteristic of her. She'd done nothing unusual that would show otherwise. He'd been expecting that since he woke up; he was certain that her calm demeanor was a clear indication that she wanted nothing to do with him on the level they had trespassed the previous night. After all, that had been the way she had carried herself the morning after Jiraiya's birthday party, where she'd dismissed her attempt to kiss him as something done under the influence of alcohol. He'd assumed that, if she were to be interested in taking their relationship further, she would've behaved differently during breakfast. But she hadn't.

He sipped his tea before he lowered the cup to the table again. Since she wanted nothing to do with him, he wouldn't pursue her anymore for the time being. He would wait until she was less alert before making another attempt. He met her azure orbs with one of his blank gazes before he proceeded to eat his own breakfast.

'That was quite odd,' Akemi thought as she took a piece of fish, 'he normally nods or something of the sort.'

Breakfast came to an end after several brief exchanges with Hiashi about the play and no other form of interaction between the Jounin couple. Neji only related with his uncle and with Hinata if she decided to speak up. He completely ignored Akemi's presence. Such an action caused the silver haired kunoichi to become aware of the implications it meant.

'I presume he's not interested…,' she thought and felt a pang hit her chest.

"What are you planning to do today, Akemi?" Hiashi asked, driving the young woman away from her thoughts.

"I am planning to train," she responded as she finished her tea. She lifted her eyes to rest them on the clan leader and gave him a slight smile. "There is an exercise I've been meaning to perform but I have not been able to."

She fought to push away the disillusionment that was threatening to spread through her body and focused on the conversation at hand. She wouldn't let anyone notice something was occurring to her.

"Then perhaps you would like to train with Neji," the clan leader suggested, bringing his teacup to his lips.

"I'd rather not," Akemi stated as she placed her chopsticks down and finished her meal, "I'll be practicing a _nagare shogai_ technique and I would like to do it on my own."

She felt Neji's eyes rest on her, but she disregarded his gaze; she wasn't up to seeing him so…indifferent toward her. It…_pained _her and she wouldn't allow more disappointment to seep into her.

Neji identified something underneath her placid voice when his uncle suggested they train together. It had sounded like a mixture of frustration and determination. He understood the presence of the latter, but why the first one? It couldn't be…

"I see…," Hiashi said, causing Neji's attention to return to the table, "then train hard."

"I will," Akemi smiled slightly as she rose to her feet, "please excuse me."

Seeing as she'd already finished her meal, she found no point in staying in the hall. Plus, she wanted to avoid Neji as much as possible. She didn't want to see him anymore…

To her relief, Hiashi nodded and she was able to take her leave. She exited the hall and made her way to her sanctuary.

She didn't want to accept it, but she knew she was fairly disappointed. Neji had clearly showed that he didn't want anything beyond of what they already had.

'Arrogant shinobi,' she thought as she walked into her chamber, 'why respond to my kiss if you're not interested?'

She slipped her gauntlets on, strapped her weapons and grabbed her shinobi sandals from the floor. Consequently, she walked out of her room to take a stroll that would clear her mind up before her training.

-o-

She took a deep breath as she stepped out of a music store into the warm sunlight. The sun had already started its journey through the skies and was beginning to irradiate its comforting warmth. She rejoiced in its temperate caress for some seconds before ambling toward her destination; it was time for some training.

"Hey, Akemi-san, wait!" a familiar voice called from somewhere behind her.

The silver haired girl halted as soon as she heard her name and turned around. She noted that Ino and Sakura were running her way. She smiled at them when they were close enough to see her clearly and bid them good morning.

"I'm glad we caught up with you," Ino smiled, "Sakura and I were wondering where to find you. We'd decided to tell Hinata to pass the message along when we spotted you!"

"Akemi-san, we want to invite you tomorrow to eat breakfast at Ichiraku's and then to go buy our kimono for the upcoming festival. Would you like to come?" Sakura asked as she and Ino gazed at her.

Akemi pondered over the offer. 'I already have my kimono, but I do not wish to stay at the estate near Neji. I _do_ need a distraction and the girls seem to have so much fun together…'

"I would be delighted," she smiled again.

"Alright!" the younger kunoichi exclaimed in unison as they grinned.

"But please, call me Akemi," she said as the road began to flood with people going on about their business.

"If you say so," Ino winked, "meet us at Ichiraku at 7:15 tomorrow morning. After that, we'll go shopping."

Akemi nodded. "I will. Arigatou for the invitation."

"You don't have to thank us," Sakura smiled, "well, we need to go tell Hinata so see you tomorrow!"

She waved, after which she and Ino made their way to the Hyuuga compound.

-o-

Akemi swiftly evaded the punch her shadow clone threw her and retaliated with one of her own. It was a direct hit to the stomach, which quickly caused the clone to disappear in a cloud of smoke.

She sighed wearily before wiping some sweat from the side of her face. 'I've been training for several hours now. I believe I should return.'

The sun was beginning to set, which meant it would be dinnertime soon for the Hyuugas. She had to be there by then.

She glided to a nearby tree, next to which she'd placed some weapons, before she became aware that someone was observing her. She kept on gathering her belongings calmly as she tried to identify the chakra signatures nearby and smiled slightly once she recognized them.

"Gai-sensei, is there something you need?" she asked as she packed some shuriken and kunai in their respective pouches.

The sensei jumped out of a close by bush and struck a good-guy pose. "I was hoping you would notice me, Akemi! And you did it quickly too!"

She turned to face him and smiled fully as she finished strapping her gear back in place. "Tenten-san, Lee-san, and Neji are also with you."

"Excellently done!" Gai said, flashing a grin, "come on out my students!"

The Jounin and the two Chuunin jumped out of the bushes and stood by their sensei. They all smiled except Neji, who kept his expression even, but watched her intently. Akemi ignored him.

"How about a spar, Akemi-san? I would be honored if we had one," Lee offered, holding a thumb up.

Akemi parted her lips to respond but Neji interrupted. "She can't. We need to return."

"Then next time!" Lee grinned as Akemi shot a look to her husband that went unnoticed by the others, "have a good evening Akemi-san, Neji."

"I hope you had a nice training session, Akemi," Gai told her as she approached the Hyuuga prodigy, "training on your own is not the same as training with someone else."

"I had a good one, arigatou," Akemi said rather wryly and resisted the urge to pull a face, "good evening."

Gai, Lee and Tenten bid them farewell before the Jounin dashed away toward the estate.

The trip to the compound was silent since none uttered a word. Once they reached the property, they walked side by side down the hallway to their rooms. Akemi was surprised to have her husband beside her, but she didn't show it; she merely kept on disregarding his presence. However, it seemed as though Neji had no intention of letting her forget he was with her; when they reached her chamber, he halted to see her in.

"You have no need to stop, I'm sure you have better things to do," Akemi told him grimly as she slid the door open. "Arigatou."

She stepped into the chamber without gazing back at Neji and slammed the door shut.

His eyes narrowed slightly at her sudden violent reaction. Perhaps his latest thoughts weren't wrong…

-o-

Dinner took place in almost the same fashion as did breakfast; Akemi had a small conversation with Hiashi and Hinata about the approaching festival and completely overlooked Neji's existence. He, in turn, glanced at her frequently but remained silent**.** It was as if he were studying her for some reason. She pushed the thought away and continued to tune him out of her life.

After supper was done, the sapphire eyed woman shut herself back in her room.

'If he's waiting for me to make an approach then he is losing his time,' she thought as she slipped out of her white under robe into a short light blue nightgown. 'I have no intention of doing so.'

She gently tugged at her golden hairpiece and freed her silver locks from its grasp. Subsequently, she placed the item on the dressing table, lay back on the bed and drifted to sleep.

-o-

Like the day before, Akemi opened her eyes ten minutes before the alarm clock announced it was time to rise. She turned it off and immediately went to shower. She walked out ten minutes later fully dressed in her uniform. She did her hair, gathered money and made her way to the gate where she'd agreed to meet with Hinata. As soon as she got to estate's entrance, she saw that the younger girl was already waiting for her.

"Good morning Hinata," Akemi smiled gently, "shall we go?"

Hinata smiled and nodded. "Mhm."

They ran the way to Ichiraku Ramen, jumping from one rooftop to another. They attempted to see who got to the stand first, but at the end they reached it at the same time.

"That was good exercise, don't you think?" Akemi commented as she walked inside.

"Yes," Hinata smiled shyly, following after her.

Sakura, Tenten and Ino were already there; they were sitting on the stools, apparently waiting for Hinata and Akemi to arrive. When the latter pair stepped within the small shop, the kunoichi greeted them with excitement before they settled down together to order.

"So, have you girls any idea of what you want to wear for the festival?" Ino asked after the cook had taken their preferences and began to cook them.

Hinata smiled slightly and looked down at her lap. "I already have my kimono in the shop; I just have to go by and p-pick it up…"

"Lucky you, Hinata. Well, I for one don't know," Sakura admitted as she gazed at her companions.

"Me neither," Tenten responded as the cook turned around and placed a cup of tea before four of the five shinobi.

"Well, I already have my kimono too," Akemi commented as she watched the chef pour their ramen into different bowls.

"Oh, then you and Hinata will help us choose what to wear!" Ino exclaimed, looking over at her with a grin, "advice is always welcomed!"

Akemi nodded and smiled. "I shall do my best."

Ino seemed pleased with the answer and, after flashing Akemi a peace sign, she began another subject. Not long afterward, the cook placed a steaming bowl of ramen in front of each. They all took some chopsticks from a near container and began to eat.

The sapphire eyed young woman commenced with her meal in silence, occasionally taking part of the conversation with comments and expressions, before she noticed someone had taken a seat on the empty chair to her right. Much to her surprise, she realized it was Neji.

'What is _he_ doing here?' she thought, stealing a glance at the Hyuuga prodigy from the corner of her eyes.

He didn't glance at her nor did he address her; he simply ordered a cup of green tea and waited patiently without acknowledging her presence. Soon after, the cook placed the drink before him.

Seeing the tea her male companion had acquired caused Akemi to become aware that she'd not ordered one for herself. She decided she was going to do so; after all, she needed something to swallow the food with.

As she deliberated on which tea to ask for, she saw a familiar hand place a cup of one next to her bowl. She instantly recognized who it belonged to. She raised her eyes to gaze at him and was met with composed pale lavender orbs.

"Come outside," he told her subtly, rising from his chair.

Akemi arched an eyebrow as she observed his retreating figure. What was he up to?

She placed her chopsticks on a napkin before following him as he'd said. On her way out she noticed the questioning glances of her companions, to which she answered with her own incomprehension. She truly had no idea of what he wanted.

She gently pushed the short curtains aside and stepped out to the street. She saw her husband standing to one side of the establishment with his arms crossed and eyes closed. As soon as she approached, his eyes opened and traveled to rest on her slender figure.

Irritation ran through her body the moment she noticed his expression was blank. She was getting tired of the same unreadable mask.

"What do you want?" she asked, clearly aggravated, "couldn't it wait until the evening?"

"No," he stated in a calm even tone as he met her gaze, "it has to be now."

Akemi snorted and fixed him a glare. "What could possibly -"

Gentle lips pressed against hers and silenced her protests. Her eyes widened in surprise. Strong hands grasped her forearms and tenderly pulled her closer to a warm chest as lips began moving against hers. She trembled a little before she completely melted into his touch. Her eyelids fluttered closed, after which she responded to his kiss.

Once they parted, she allowed herself a minute to absorb what had just occurred. She had certainly not expected him to interrupt her statement, much less kiss her. She couldn't believe he had dared to…

"Good morning," he declared with amusement as he studied her face to gauge her reaction.

She seemed dazed, something that pleased him no end. It was the first time that he got to leave her speechless. His gaze settled over the delicate blush that caressed her soft cheeks and a corner of his lips lifted into a smug smirk. He couldn't begin to express how satisfying it was to taste her lips and see her in such a state afterward. It was absolutely priceless.

She raised her deep sapphire eyes in order to look at him and reply, but the sentence died before it formed on her lips the instant she saw his smirk. Her blush reddened slightly. The man had an uncanny ability to make her react in ways she had never experienced before. She didn't comprehend how he had suddenly gained such a power.

"Until the evening," he said, reluctantly relinquishing his hold on her.

He would have stayed with her, but seeing as she had an appointment he decided to leave her to herself. He had no desire to intrude in the women's affairs; they were theirs alone.

Akemi nodded rather slowly before she focused her gaze on him. "Yes…have a good day."

The Hyuuga prodigy committed her countenance to mind before he turned and took his leave. The silver haired kunoichi watched after him until he disappeared from view. Consequently, she returned to the ramen bar in a somewhat confounded silence. The girls quickly bombarded her with questions as soon as they saw her, but she could only gaze at them with a baffled expression. She approached her seat before her attention landed on the cup her husband had left her. Her eyes glided to the immediate space beside it and rested over some money she'd not seen earlier. Upon taking her seat and inspecting the cash closely, she realized there was enough to pay her breakfast and the tea.

* * *

End of chapter, and I hope you liked it as much as I did! Please tell me what you think, I'm curious about it.

_Please review and keep reading._


	28. Colorful Parasol

**Red Kunai Bolts**

I'm back with another chapter! I deeply apologize for the delay, but since classes were about to end, I was bombarded with exams and such. But now I'm here and on vacation. I'd like to thank everyone for reading and supporting this story; I'm really grateful for it. I hope you continue to like it! Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do, however, own Akemi, Asumi, the Amano clan, the _nagare shogai_, any OCs that appear here and the plot. Enjoy.

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**Colorful Parasol**

* * *

Amano Asumi stepped within the Kazekage's office with a clipboard and a small stack of papers in her slender arms. She walked past the chaos of thick piles of paperwork and empty boxes on the floor in the direction of Gaara's desk. Once she stood across from him she placed the heap of documents she'd been carrying on the polished surface and waited for him to look up from the report he was reading. She didn't have to linger for long; the young Kazekage soon lowered the description and observed her with impassive sea green eyes.

"I checked the remaining assignments concerning tonight's festival and everything is almost done," Asumi informed him as she inspected her clipboard, "decorations are three fourths completed, kiosks are finished with the exception of two, the stage is already up and the sound is currently being tested and improved. I ordered four shinobi to help with both stands, assigned two Genin squads to aid with the remainder of the ornamentation and fixed an electrical irregularity that almost killed a ninja working onstage."

At the last piece of the information, Gaara frowned. "An electrical irregularity?"

"Yes," Asumi nodded, smiling a little, "someone wasn't very careful with the cable arrangement and apparently left one free. The power was turned on and the cable began to move about. It connected with a shinobi and I had to pry him apart. He's in the hospital, but medics say that he'll be able to go to the festival tonight."

Gaara nodded, going over the happenings his secretary had just narrated. It seemed as though he'd made the right decision by sending her to supervise the progress in the event's affairs. The _nagare shogai_ seemed to be apt for things other than battle as well.

"Very well," he said in a monotone as he took the papers Asumi had brought him, "return to your desk."

The young girl nodded and treaded back to her post at the other side of the office. She took a seat before the paper-crammed table and began to work on them as fast and as ably as she could. She was helping Gaara with some of his paperwork; it had accumulated significantly in the previous days. The festival had him very occupied.

As she thought about the occasion that was a few hours away, a surge of exhilaration and something unfamiliar invaded her chest. She would assist to the celebration with Gaara and his siblings; she could hardly wait. She was looking forward to seeing them dressed formally, to walk with them down the street and past the kiosks, to enjoy the thrill of seeing people filled with merriment, to spend some time with Gaara…

She slowed down her work pace momentarily and pondered over the last part of her train of thought; how much of the excitement she felt belong to the possibility of being in the Kazekage's company? She estimated it was about half of it. The idea alone frightened her; she shouldn't be feeling anything for him. And yet, every time he was near she forgot the true purpose of her existence in Sunagakure and the consequences that would haunt her should she fail. Sabaku no Gaara seemed to be trapping her in a web made of his infamous sand. She knew not how to escape from it, as she was meant to be by his side until she did away with him, but she was more than certain that she would have to do so eventually…

"Asumi…?" Gaara addressed her, causing her to snap out of her reverie.

"Yes, Gaara-sama?" she responded immediately, blinking to gather her focus on her Kage.

"Are you…alright?" he enquired, concern lightly touching his aquamarine eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine," she smiled, meeting his gaze from where she sat, "I was just thinking. But, I apologize for being so distracted. There's much to do and no time for dozing off."

She returned to the papers she'd been working over, aware of the fact that Gaara was still staring at her. She wondered why his lingering eyes were making her heart pound harder against her chest, but promptly pushed the thought out of mind; she had very limited time to handle Gaara's paperwork before she was released to get prepared. She wanted to finish all she could by then.

The redhead watched her for a couple of seconds longer before looking away and submerging in the scroll he'd been studying earlier. However, he soon found himself distracted by his secretary _again_. Her presence kept reminding him of the previous night. He couldn't stop thinking of how small, warm and soft her hand had felt under his. He even remembered how he'd been able to feel and inadvertently find the places where her skin showed that it belonged to the hand of a ninja. The memory wouldn't stay stored in the back of his mind; it remained ever present in his perception.

Would it be like that when they had some sort of interaction? Would he be thinking about her often? Perhaps their stay in Konoha had changed more things than what he was aware of; perhaps there were other changes he'd not identified yet…

He deftly rolled the scroll and placed it away in one of the drawers of his desk. He would uncover those changes and find some explanation to the confusing feelings he had whenever Asumi was around. What better place to start than during the festival? She'd agreed to join him and his siblings so he'd easily have her within reach. He'd be able to start his investigation.

With that particular thought in mind, the Kazekage took another paper and began to read once more.

-o-

Approximately at noon, the sound of a hand rapping the door spread throughout the Kazekage's office in announcement of a new visitor. Asumi tore her head away from the paperwork and fixed her eyes on the entrance with some annoyance; would people ever stop coming in? Never had she seen so many shinobi walk in during one sole day. She was tiring of attending so many of them. Though she imagined she was not as worn out as the Kazekage; the man was always working nonstop on some trouble his ninja brought him when they visited to report on the advancement of the festival's last preparations. No sooner had he finished giving the orders to one that the other arrived. He'd been on the same routine during the entire course of the morning; she felt sorry for him.

She saw Gaara lower his latest festival information and fix a hard gaze on the access; it seemed as though her assumption of his weariness was correct. She redirected her attention to the same place and watched as it opened to reveal both his siblings. At their sight, she grinned; it had been a while since she'd last seen them and had been wondering how they were.

"Hey," Kankuro greeted the working pair as he and Temari walked inside, "what are you two up to?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Temari replied, sparing the puppeteer a glance as she shut the door, "they're working."

"I didn't ask you," Kankuro replied, gazing sideways at her, "the question was for them."

"Well -"

"- What is it?" Gaara interrupted with a small growl hidden underneath his apathetic voice before Temari could reply.

He wasn't up to hearing an argument or something of the like at the moment; he was already irritated enough. He didn't need something else that would add to it.

His siblings stopped the impending dispute and turned to face their younger brother. It seemed as though something was molesting him. Perhaps it was the double amount of work he was trying to do?

"We're here to inform you two of a change of plans for tonight," Kankuro finally responded as a sly grin curled up his lips.

Gaara frowned, but waited for any of his siblings to elaborate; what did Kankuro mean by a 'change of plans'? He didn't understand what he was talking about.

Asumi, in turn, rested her eyes on the Jounin pair and blinked. Change of plans? Would that mean that she wouldn't assist with them to the festival anymore?

To her surprise, Temari twisted in her direction and granted her a response. "Kankuro and I have decided that you and I will get ready together in your apartment while he and Gaara prepared themselves at home. As soon as they were set, they would pass by to pick us up. That is, if you don't mind."

"Oh, I don't mind, really," Asumi smiled as the trio looked at her, "as long as Gaara-sama doesn't, it's fine."

Gaara considered Kankuro and Temari's offer; he had heard from his brother that women liked to dress up without letting men see them so they could cause an impact on them the minute they presented themselves in public. He assumed that Temari wanted to do such a thing. Since Asumi was going to spend the night with them, he imagined his sister wanted to include her in her plans. Seeing as he didn't find anything out of the ordinary in the proposition, he decided to go along with it.

"Very well," he said after his moment of deliberation. "I will release Asumi early from work so that you can join her."

"Alright!" Kankuro exclaimed, grinning, "so that's settled. We'll see you girls at six thirty."

Temari nodded. "Alright. Well, we should go so that the Kazekage and Asumi can work."

"Yeah," Kankuro agreed. He turned to the younger duo and waved, "later!"

Asumi smiled and watched as the siblings walked out of the office. Once they had closed the door, she gazed at Gaara and made him a suggestion.

"Gaara-sama, why don't we make a halt on the work and eat some lunch? It's past time," she told him as she glanced at the clock hanging on the wall.

The young Kazekage rested his eyes on it and, after a moment of silence, he nodded. "Yes. Join me; we have some last minute things to discuss."

"Alright!" Asumi grinned, accommodating her pile of papers on an empty place in her desk and rising from her chair.

The Kazekage followed suit and led the way to the door.

-o-

She neatly tied her pearl colored obi around her waist, concentrating on the turns she needed to give to the fabric in order to get the correct knot according to her age. Once she was finished, she made her way to the bathroom mirror and inspected her appearance. She liked the way she looked; it was just as she'd wished to. It pleased her no end.

"That's an interesting kimono you have there," Temari commented from somewhere to her right.

Asumi turned in the direction of the voice and found the older kunoichi standing by the bathroom doorway, examining the details of her festival wear. She smiled.

"My Grandfather designed it," she replied, glancing back at her reflection on the mirror, "he thought I'd enjoy its peculiarity."

Temari smiled mildly. "Are you going to wear some makeup? I can do it for you."

The Amano shook her head. "No, I'd rather not wear any. Arigatou for the offer though."

"Well, how do I look?" Temari asked, stepping away from the entryway so that Asumi could scrutinize her better, "anything you think I should change?"

Asumi studied the wind mistress critically; she was wearing a kimono that matched the color of her eyes with light green and white delicate flower designs. Her obi was of the same light green shade as that of the flowers, but it had a thin golden colored cord running over it to break the monotony. Her hair was tidily primed in a bun at the base of her neck and had a hairpin with light green beads weaved through it. She had arranged her face with a very light layer of makeup that made her glow and look natural.

"You look very lovely," Asumi smiled sincerely, "I wouldn't be surprised if you stopped a couple of men while you're walking."

Temari smirked. "I can say the same to you."

Asumi parted her lips to utter a reply, but was interrupted by a sudden knock on the front door. Both females focused their attention on the entry and waited to hear word from whoever was at the other side.

"Hey, are you girls ready?" Kankuro's voice said as he knocked again, "Gaara and I are waiting downstairs."

"Just a minute, Kankuro," Temari responded as she fully turned to face the door, "we'll see you there."

"Well don't take too long; remember Gaara has to be by the stage early to prepare for the opening speech!" Kankuro replied, which caused Temari to clench a fist in annoyance.

"Well if you stop holding us up we'll finish early!" she snapped, "see you downstairs!"

She turned around and treaded into Asumi's room to gather her necessities, closely followed by the almost grinning younger girl.

-o-

"Women," Kankuro mumbled as he joined Gaara on the tranquil street, "always taking longer than necessary."

The Kazekage gazed at him for a moment and, after inferring that his sister and secretary were going to take a little longer in their preparation, resumed the pondering over his speech. He'd written it earlier the past day and was certain the Council was looking over it as he waited for Temari and Asumi. He wondered if they were going to do anything to alter it at the last minute.

The sound of shoes hitting wood reached his ears and he moved his gaze to the entrance of the apartment complex to see who was approaching. Not to his surprise, his sister emerged through the doorway clad in a stunning festival kimono he'd never seen before. She smiled slightly at him and walked over to Kankuro.

"You look nice tonight," Kankuro commented as she approached him.

"Arigatou," she replied quite calmly before she slammed her fist into his head. "That's for interrupting us while we were finishing up. I _know_ that the Kazekage has to give a speech."

"Temari, you're a killer!" Kankuro complained as he rubbed his head, "now my hair's a mess!"

The eldest sibling glared at him before she launched into a heated argument that, unlike most of the previous times, was not stopped by Gaara; he was too busy focusing on the other presence that was coming out of the building.

She was clad in an exquisite light blue grey festival kimono with a large half moon that went from the side of her neck, down her right sleeve and to the rim of the silken clothing. Pearl colored thread sewn to simulate raindrops adorned the rest of the gown, harmonizing beautifully with the color of her obi. Her hair had been pulled up neatly in an elegant hairstyle with a golden hairpin that matched one of the designs of her kimono. She was wearing no makeup, but her expression glowed with contentment and delight.

Gaara studied her appearance intently; she looked as interesting as she had the night of the Kage dinner. To tell the truth, she looked even _more_ interesting…

"Good evening," she greeted him softly as she stopped across from him.

"Good evening…," he replied, nodding.

He noted she smiled gently and gazed down at her obi to accommodate something she had hidden among it. Or perhaps it was to hide the delicate blush that seemed to have suddenly touched her cheeks?

"Well let's get going," Temari said after successfully ending her quarrel with Kankuro with a stone-hard punch to the head, "now that Asumi's here we can go to the stage so Kazekage-sama can give his speech."

Kankuro mumbled something before he rubbed his head and voiced his agreement. "Yeah, let's go."

He let Temari lead the way and followed closely after her; he would have chosen to leave a large vacant space between them, but seeing as he was planning on giving some privacy to his younger brother and Asumi he had no other choice. He was hoping the two of them developed some sort of relationship during the night. In order for that to occur, he needed to give them some room.

Asumi walked behind Kankuro and next to Gaara, silently gazing at everything around them; she was deeply pleased with how the decorations and kiosks looked. She knew they had been very difficult to ensemble and to have them come across the way they did. Knowing how all the preparations had come about made the festivity much more enjoyable for her. She now knew what it was like to organize such an important event in a village.

She forced herself to look anywhere but at the young man walking beside her; she was sure that should her eyes linger on him for more than several seconds she would gawk at him without any shame. He was looking particularly striking that night; his sister had picked him a navy yukata with a black sash that Asumi was positive reminded some females in the village that he was, indeed, a _man_. A very handsome man…

Strong fingers curled around her forearm and pulled her away a little roughly just before she collided with someone else's chest. She blinked at the prospect of what almost occurred to her and then gazed upward at her savior. Sea green eyes looked down at her intently, but had a very slight glint of some emotion she couldn't quite catch. She found herself gazing deeply into those light pools and she momentarily forgot how to breathe.

"You're distracted," he said tonelessly as he released her arm and they came within sight of the large stage, "is something wrong?"

She shook her head and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "No, everything's fine. I'm just looking around."

She imagined he must have considered her words for a minute, because after a moment of silence he replied quietly, "…after I give my speech we can walk around…"

A very light blush colored the young girl's cheeks and she looked down at her sandal-clad feet in order to hide it. "I'd like that…"

No more conversation took place afterward; the two of them merely followed Kankuro and Temari to the back of the stage and met up with the Council members. They greeted each other civilly and then began to discuss last minute changes to Gaara's presentation onstage. It turned out that the Council had voted for Asumi to be the Kazekage's introducer that evening. Seeing as she couldn't refuse the order, she accepted the task but asked for five minutes to think up what she would say to introduce Gaara. Once she had chosen what to say, she stated that she was ready and she was quickly whisked away to the stage.

The speech was short yet it was powerfully delivered by its writer. It earned a round of cheers and applause, though it was mostly from the younger generations. The oldest ones didn't seem as enthusiastic; they clapped to seem respectful, but they clearly looked like they didn't want Gaara up on stage.

When the speech was finished with, Gaara went backstage to meet up with his siblings and secretary. They all congratulated him for it and then decided it was time to go enjoy the festival. They bid farewell to the Council and walked away to merge with the merry villagers in the road.

Gaara led the way down the path with the many stands, keeping in mind that Asumi was walking next to him and that his siblings were following behind. He couldn't just disappear; he had to be clearly visible if he wished for them not to lose him among the crowd.

He walked by a young woman with her son and cast a quick look over his shoulder to see if he was still being walked after; to his mild surprise, the only one who remained was Asumi. He stopped walking and turned around to see if they'd been held up in one of those small throngs that sometimes strolled about. He didn't see them.

"Ano, Gaara-sama," Asumi spoke from beside him, causing him to gaze at her, "I think they went another way."

Gaara considered the possibilities; it was probable that either one of his siblings had decided to go find something in a stand and had gone someplace else. Or perhaps they had stopped to browse and were left behind. Either way, it all came down to the fact that he was currently alone with Asumi, something he didn't particularly mind; it would enable him to begin exploring those strange emotions he felt whenever she was near. It proved to his advantage…and his enjoyment as well…

He glanced at the dark blue haired young girl standing next to him and watched as she gazed around in search of Temari or Kankuro. If his siblings did not turn up, he would have Asumi all for himself, which meant his exploration would proceed uninterrupted. It would be more convenient for him if they didn't seek them; it would guarantee that there wouldn't be any distractions for Asumi or himself.

"They'll find us," he said as he turned to look at her, "if they want to join us, they'll have no trouble knowing where we are."

It was true; he knew none of them were difficult to spot in a crowd. But he'd rather Kankuro or Temari desisted of the idea of finding them.

"A-Alright…," Asumi replied as a tinge of pink touched her cheeks.

Heavens, would she ever stop blushing in front of the Kazekage? He was bound to suspect something sooner or later if she kept on doing so. Still, she couldn't help but feel elated at the prospect of spending the rest of the evening in his sole company.

"Are you hungry?" he enquired as they began to walk again.

"Yes," she admitted, observing how some children jumped with joy when their parents handed them some plush dolls they'd acquired for them.

Gaara nodded and decided on their first stop: a food stall. Since he preferred places where there were few people, he opted on one of the stands at the far end of the street. With some luck he wouldn't find a long line waiting to be served and he'd find one of those benches he'd ordered to be placed around unoccupied.

He told Asumi to follow him and led the way. Soon enough, they'd reached one of the last food kiosks on one of the limits of the road. It had a short line, but the sellers took the orders quite quickly. Gaara settled himself at the end of the row and patiently waited for his turn. Asumi accompanied him shyly, pretending not to hear the several whispers of the people who saw them together. Who knew what they were thinking?

Gaara took a look around in quest of a free bench nearby; to his mild amusement, he found one a couple of feet away from the stand. A corner of his mouth lifted upward vaguely and he turned to his secretary to make a suggestion.

"…There's a bench over there," he said in his usual emotion-drained voice as he gazed pointedly in the direction of the seat, "you can sit down."

Asumi twisted in the same direction his sea foam orbs were looking and found the bench.

She smiled and gazed up at him. "I'd rather stay here with you to order and pay my food but, if you'd like, I can sit down and save it."

"Yes," Gaara nodded.

"Very well," Asumi smiled before she retired to sit down.

She took a seat right in the middle of the bench and calmly waited for Gaara to come up with their meal. To entertain herself as she did so, she inspected her surroundings thoroughly. People dressed in colorful outfits walked about, chatting animatedly about various things. The kiosks were beautifully decorated with the ornaments she and the Kazekage had chosen and their owners seemed pleased to be able to serve their specialties to customers. Lanterns, streamers and parasols hung from the lines between the buildings, giving the air a more festive vibe. The full moon overhead made the occasion more romantic. Asumi smiled. How wonderful it felt to know that she'd taken part in helping to create something so lovely. It wasn't often that she found herself producing something; she usually found herself destroying…

The strong presence of her Kazekage broke her out of the unpleasant thoughts that were following her train of thinking. She looked to her side to find him taking place next to her and placing two cups of steaming tea between them. Then she watched him take one of the rice cakes he had in his right hand and offer one to her. She took it and smiled gratefully.

"Arigatou," she said softly as she opened the wrapping, "how much was it?"

The Kazekage took a sip from his tea and then shook his head. "There's no need to pay me back."

Asumi blinked. Was he serious? Of course she would pay him back! She didn't have the face to allow him to pay for her.

"I insist," she said again as she gazed at him.

"No," he stated flatly and met her eyes with his intense ones, "as I said, there is no need."

The Amano kunoichi stared at him for a moment as if dumbfounded, but then her expression softened and she smiled. "Arigatou."

His heart fluttered involuntary in his chest and a strange warm feeling spread over him as he watched her. He tried to associate it to some other feeling he'd previously experienced, but was unable to relate it to one. It was another one of those foreign emotions Asumi seemed to cause in him. What exactly was it?

He furtively observed her as they ate and found himself noticing little things about her he'd not seen before. The elegance and correctness with which she did everything, the grace and strong presence she seemed to acquire whenever she wore a kimono, the gentle features of her face, the way in which her eyes seemed to spark when it was night… It was strange to find himself observing things of that nature; he never paid any attention to them.

Asumi glanced at him every now and then; she was not able to stop gazing at him. He looked so handsome in his yukata and in the dim light that surrounded them. But what she enjoyed about him most was the sense of peace that seemed to have descended on him. Never had she seen him look so relaxed. The pale light touched his face and the momentary breeze that blew by made his red hair dance lightly. It was as if all the elements around them conspired to help him look both, tranquil and otherworldly. She felt another urge to paint him.

Upon realizing that she'd been gawking at him like a child, she flushed and looked away. She hoped he'd not become aware of what she'd been doing. Who knew how he would interpret it.

The meal proceeded mostly in silence with a few comments interjected every so often. However, they found it was unnecessary to converse that much; they were enjoying the silence and each other's company greatly. Even Gaara found that being with Asumi was quite calming; though puzzling as well. He'd not been able to figure out any of the feelings that coursed through his body when he was with her.

Once they had finished eating, they carried on their way around the grounds of the festival. The sound of music filled the atmosphere as they approached the spot where the stage had been located. Asumi thought Gaara would lead her over to the multitude that was screaming and dancing before the stage. Perhaps he wanted to dance with her? It seemed unlikely, but one never knew what surprises the other had up their sleeve…

Not much to her surprise, as soon as they came upon the mass Gaara evaded it and led her to another road. Asumi was a little disappointed; she knew that chances that he decided to dance with her were slim to none, but she couldn't help but wish that he'd decided to do so. She loved to dance, and particularly in festivals. She'd been wishing he invited her to do so…

As she kept on walking beside Gaara, she noticed that they were no longer in a path crowded with people or with any kiosks; they were on some other street that was not part of the festival. She blinked and looked around. What were they there for?

"It's going to rain…," Gaara said suddenly and her head snapped in his direction.

He was gazing upward at the sky, frowning slightly. Asumi looked up as well and saw that a cloud had settled itself over Suna. She was able to recognize it as one that carried rain with it. Her eyes lit up instantly at its sight.

"That's wonderful!" she said, clearly delighted, "it's been so long since I've seen rain!"

The last time she had seen it was in Iwa a couple of days before she left with Akemi and her father to begin their mission. It had been a long time since then.

The young Kazekage contemplated her expression before turning around and seeking an open store somewhere. It didn't matter whether she liked the rain or not; the fact was that it was going to pour very hard once it began. It rained at least once a year in Suna, and once it did the citizens had to deal with a pretty wicked downpour. They needed an umbrella if they wished to continue walking around.

"We need a parasol…," Gaara mumbled as he looked about.

"Oh, that's right," Asumi said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

She'd momentarily forgotten they didn't have any shelter from the rain; they needed to find one. Luckily, Gaara saw an open store nearby and led the way to it. They walked in and gazed around at the various festival-related implements carefully in search of a parasol.

"Ah, Kazekage-sama, what an honor to have you in my store," the storeowner, a man in his late forties, said as he bowed and approached the two of them, "may I help you with anything?"

"I'm looking for two umbrellas," Gaara spoke apathetically as Asumi spotted a large box that seemed to contain parasols and walked to it.

Once she stood before it, she pulled one of the items and inspected it. It was a parasol, but it was made of paper instead of wood; it looked as though it was either for decorating or for taking a stroll in the sun. The rest of the umbrellas were made of the same material.

"Well, we only have parasols," the storeowner said, smiling slightly at Gaara, "but we've only got a medium-sized one."

"It's fine…," Gaara said impassively and the man nodded before walking away to fetch it.

As he waited, the young Kazekage observed his secretary as she looked around the store; she was calmly browsing what they had in stock, stopping here and there when something seemed to catch her attention. Once she even picked up an item and turned it around in her hand. She reminded him of a curious child with the way she tilted her head to the side and studied it. It was interesting to behold. Of course, there were _other_ more interesting things to consider about her…

The sound of a faraway thunder drew Gaara away from his thoughts. He peered over his shoulder at the street and noticed that thick raindrops were falling on the ground. It was beginning to rain.

"It looks like it's going to rain heavily," Asumi observed from somewhere behind him and he felt her approach.

He didn't say anything; he simply kept on regarding the way the raindrops increased in number until it was evident that it was pouring. At that moment, the storeowner came in from the storeroom with a red and black wooden parasol in hands.

"Here we are," he stated as he placed it on the counter and moved toward the register, "the parasol has a discount since it's the Rain festival and all. So, let's see how much it is…"

Gaara and Asumi made their way to the counter to see how much they'd have to pay. As soon as the price was expressed, Asumi put forth some of the money she'd carried with her. However, she was not allowed to pay; once again, Gaara insisted that he do it himself. After protesting that he'd already paid her something and that it should be her turn to do so but failing miserably with the argument, the young Kazekage ended up paying as he'd planned it. He thanked the owner quietly and then walked to the entrance of the store followed by Asumi.

The two of them took in the landscape that lay before them; it was pouring heavily already and little puddles were beginning to form in different places of the road. Not a single villager walked about.

Asumi highly doubted they could stay outside with all the rainfall; she didn't know if the weather conditions would deteriorate as time passed. In addition, she didn't know if the Kazekage wished to stay out either. She'd heard from Kabuto that he detested rain.

"…I'm taking you home…," she heard him mumble after a moment of silence.

She felt somewhat disillusioned upon hearing the statement; she'd hoped that they spent a little more time together. It looked as though it was not meant to happen…

"Alright," she said softly and gazed in another direction so as to hide any disappointment that might have filtered to her face.

Gaara noticed her change of tone and twisted his head to look at her; she seemed to be gazing at something in the far distance, but he couldn't help but think that such a thing was not precisely what she was doing. He had the strange sensation that it was something else…

"Let's go," Asumi said, after which she turned to gaze at him for a moment and smiled slightly.

In the instant when she looked at him, the young Kazekage noted something that caused his heart to pound unpleasantly in his chest. The usual cheerful glint that shone in her honey-brown eyes was somewhat dim; for what reason, he did not know. But the only thing he knew was that he wanted it back…

He evaporated the thought from his mind before he opened the parasol and stepped into the rain with it. Once he had settled to one side of it, he turned and waited for Asumi to join him. He observed as the young girl gently lifted part of her long kimono so that the weather wouldn't ruin it before she walked up to meet him under their cover. Unfortunately, something he'd not been counting on came up: Asumi seemed to be within the parasol's radium, but she truly wasn't; there was a small part of her that was outside and was starting to get a little wet. So he was forced to close their proximity so that she wouldn't get soaked. He suppressed the cool sensation that seemed to have invaded him upon reaching the realization and cautiously began to assess the situation. He gently reached out a quivering hand and rested it in the small of her back. He felt Asumi stiffen momentarily before she relaxed to the touch. Subsequently, he slowly pulled her closer to his side until she was completely covered. Once he'd decided she was, he waited for her to adjust herself the way it was most comfortable to walk.

Asumi's legs turned to jelly when she felt Gaara's hand on her back, but she fought to stay straight because she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of the Kazekage. She allowed him to guide her closer and then quickly sought the easiest posture to stroll next to him. Since he still had a hand to her back, she gently moved her arm behind him and rested her hand on the back of his shoulder shyly. She felt him stiffen instantly and she thought about removing her hand from where she'd placed it; perhaps contact bothered him? When she was making up her mind, he spoke.

"Come on…," he said quietly before he began to walk.

The amble to the apartment was silent; Asumi was worrying about not being too distracted by the young man beside her while Gaara tried to understand the mixed feelings he was having. He was beginning to regret what he'd done to secure Asumi in the protection of the parasol, but there was nothing he could do by then; it was already done. On the other hand, the rest of the emotions he was having were increasing in intensity and he was still unable to figure out what in the winds of Suna were they. The incessant uncertainty was beginning to frustrate him.

"Here we are," Asumi said, and Gaara was pulled out of his thoughts to notice that, indeed, they'd reached their destination.

He waited for her to enter the safety of the building before deciding it was time to bid her farewell. However, before he could even open his mouth, she spoke.

"Would you like to come up for a while? It's raining a lot," she offered softly as she observed him from the entrance of the complex, "I could make some tea if you'd like."

Gaara considered the invitation; it was quite appealing, considering the fact that the rainfall was becoming heavier by the minute. He disliked the rain; it rendered his sand useless. Perhaps it wouldn't be a bad idea to join her. He could evade the rain…and extend the peaceful evening he'd spent with her…

"Very well," he said impassively and he took the remaining steps to the entrance of the building before he shut the parasol.

Asumi grinned and turned around to lead the way to her apartment. As she did so, Gaara didn't miss the new light that seemed to have come back to her sparkling eyes.

* * *

Chapter is officially done. I hope you enjoyed it; it took me a long time to write it. Next chapter should be up sooner. On another note, this chapter is not proofread yet; I apologize for the errors, but I just wanted to post it for you guys. I'll get to it soon. Thank you for your patience. :D

_Please review and keep reading._


	29. Walk under Red Leaves

**Red Kunai Bolts**

Hello everyone; I'm back with a new chapter. I hope you enjoy this one as much as the previous one. At any rate, I'd like to thank you all so much for your reviews and continuous support to this story. It's one of the things that fuels my writing. I hope I can continue to see you all throughout the rest of the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do, however, own Akemi, Asumi, the Amano clan, the _nagare shogai_, any OCs that appear here and the plot.

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**Walk under Red Leaves**

* * *

"Does my makeup look okay?"

"I can't find my obi!"

"Where's my hairpin?!"

A swarm of female voices rang throughout Tenten's apartment, disturbing the quietude that had more or less settled over the place after their arrival. Frantic paces and exclamations filled the atmosphere and traveled all the way to the corridor outside. It was becoming common knowledge to the neighbors that a particular group of Konoha kunoichi was preparing itself in the weapon mistress' abode; the commotion they were creating was so strident that even their escorts, who waited downstairs on the first floor, could hear it rather clearly.

"Heh, I never thought I'd say this, but I feel kind of intimidated…," Naruto mumbled, scratching the back of his head and gazing upstairs apprehensively, "they have such a racket up there…"

"What can you expect? They're preparing themselves," Shikamaru replied as he leaned against the wall next to the building's entrance and crossed his arms, "women are always so troublesome."

"You can't talk much, Shikamaru," Chouji replied as he finished a bag of barbeque-flavored potato chips and threw the container to a nearby waste basket, "you're not waiting for any of them. Why are you here anyway? I thought you said you had no reason to come to the festival if Temari wasn't here."

"Yeah, well, if I refused to come this guy over here would have dragged me all the way," the lazy genius replied as he shot a slightly annoyed look at Naruto, "rather than being submitted to that torture, I chose to tag along."

"Oh," Lee replied as he listened and watched the details of the conversation from the spot next to Naruto, "well, I am sure you would have come anyway. Sitting at home while the village is celebrating is not -"

"- Hey, the noise stopped!" Naruto interrupted, causing the shinobi's attention to be drawn away from the exchange and be placed on him.

Pale lavender eyes flickered open from their semi-meditation state and glided over to the top of the staircase. They lingered there for a few moments, searching for any sign of movement, before they caught a flutter of metallic green and teal close to the railing. Deciding that they'd seen enough, their owner returned their focus on the young men across and informed them of his supposition.

"They're coming," the Hyuuga notified in his usual calm level tone.

Four pairs of eyes jumped to the stairway and waited for an indication of life from any one of their female comrades. After about a minute of waiting, the sound of ruffling fabric and sandals colliding against wooden floorboards reached their ears. Shortly after, the kimono-clad figures of their teammates emerged at the top of the stairs. They elegantly paraded to the bottom, one behind the other, until they had each reached the first floor and met with their respective dates.

Akemi wondered how many of the young men had been left speechless upon their arrival; she was certain some of them had found themselves at a loss of words at their sight or practically with mouths hanging agape, like in Naruto's case. His reaction to Hinata's appearance had been amusing and it rivaled Lee's, who had about jumped in sheer happiness when Tenten came upon him and pressed a kiss to his cheek as greetings. Chouji had been a little more furtive with his reaction; he gaped at Ino for moment before quickly recovering himself and walking over to meet her. But the best reaction had been, by far, that of her husband's; he'd stared at her with some surprise as she ambled toward him before his eyes softened and a soft smile claimed his lips. He took the few paces that lay between them and then saluted her with a warm and gentle remark accompanied by a tender touch to the cheek she'd not believed he was capable of. She'd never expected to uncover a different side of him…

Stunning; there was no other way to describe the way she looked. She was clad in a long, metallic indigo kimono with metallic dark green swirls and detailed golden colored birds. Her obi was of the same shade of green as the swirls, but it had a horizontal pattern of thin, golden threads. Her hair was help up simply and elegantly with a comb made out of gold that had a design that matched one of the birds in her robes. She was wearing no makeup but, in his opinion, she didn't need it; she was as striking as it was…

"Picture time!" Ino declared, grinning as she pulled out a camera from one of her sleeves, "I want a group picture and then a couples' picture. Gather up!"

Akemi hesitated; she didn't mind having her picture taken, but she didn't belong in the crowd. She wasn't there to form part of their group of friends, or to stay beside Neji for the rest of her existence; she was there to assassinate and then vanish from their life as suddenly as she'd appeared. She felt…_guilty_ for intruding in their affairs much more than what she had intended.

"Is something the matter, Akemi?" Neji asked gently from beside her, causing her to return to the present.

The sapphire eyed young woman blinked part of her feelings away and turned to face him. "No, I'm all right. Just a little…gone."

She saw him gazing at her with his all-seeing eyes and she couldn't help but think that perhaps he would find out she wasn't being entirely truthful. She didn't know how well he could read through her built-up mask…

He could easily see she was lost in her thoughts; though, there was something else in her face that contradicted her statement of being 'fine'. Something was _bothering_ her. He could see it in the way in which she looked down at the floor and remained deeply silent after he'd asked her. What could possibly be invading her mind that made her so uncomfortable?

"What is it?" he questioned with a hint of worry, and she instantly raised her gaze to his face.

Surprise clouded her generally calm cerulean orbs; it was clear that she'd not expected him to notice she was lying. But, in his opinion, she should _know_ better. There were scarcely any things he didn't see with his eyes.

"It's nothing to be concerned about," she responded after a moment as the astonishment faded away, "I was merely remembering something…unpleasant."

Neji contemplated her answer and expression and, after deciding she was being honest, nodded. She'd probably not told him anything so as not to make him worried…

He felt her slender hands gently press against his chest and begin to accommodate part of his dark pastel green yukata. He watched her smooth out the material before she tentatively rested her hands against it. Subsequently, she smiled and met his gaze.

Her deed took him by surprise; he'd certainly not expected her to do something of the like. Though, perhaps he should have expected it, as their relationship seemed to be moving favorably in a very unusual but satisfactory way. He looked at her and smiled softly once again.

"Oh wait! You two lovebirds are almost posing so, why don't you just move a little closer and turn in this direction smiling? I'll snap the picture in no time," Ino remarked, grinning at the Hyuuga couple a few feet away, "you just look so cute together!"

The two Jounin turned their heads in her direction and regarded her as she approached them with a camera in hands. She'd previously mentioned she would take pictures of each couple, so it wasn't like they could resist. They might as well pose as instructed.

The Hyuuga prodigy slowly rounded his wife with his strong lean arms and brought her closer to himself. He observed her adjust her hands on his chest before she turned to the awaiting camera with the same heartwarming smile that painted her lips on the pictures in her room. Amusement touched Neji at her sight; she looked so beautiful. He wondered if he would begin to see more of that hidden side of her now that they had started, albeit very little, to become more personal.

He postponed his inquiry for another time and turned to the camera with a soft smile. He noted Ino smirked with delight before taking the picture. Subsequently, she whisked them over to the waiting group of ninja and sought someone on the street who was willing to take a picture of them. Once she found somebody, she handed over the camera and joined the others. After two shots, she continued with the couples.

Akemi watched her work from where she stood next to Neji; the young girl seemed intent on having everyone take a picture. Akemi found it amusing, particularly because it reminded her of her family; they were always taking pictures and putting them on the walls, rooms or albums. It had become a tradition to do so on occasions.

She noted, as the minutes went by, that Shikamaru and Sakura were on their own unlike the rest of the group. They stood a little ways from their friends, observing them pose for the pictures. Akemi knew why the first was unaccompanied, but she didn't have any information about the latter. Perhaps she was waiting for her date to arrive?

"Neji," Akemi addressed her husband as she watched Ino approach the lone pair, "is Sakura-chan waiting for someone?"

"No," Neji answered, also observing as Ino told the twosome to pose, "she is on her own."

The silver haired young woman remained silent as she surveyed the blonde kunoichi snap two pictures of Sakura and Shikamaru. She trained her sapphire eyes on the pink-haired medic and saw, for a fleeting moment, sadness pass over her minty orbs. But she also noted another emotion she'd seen many times when her closest second cousin's husband went away on mission: loneliness. There was someone she seemed to be missing.

"She's waiting for someone," Akemi said, this time turning to Neji, "but he doesn't seem to be here now."

"He isn't part of this village anymore," the Hyuuga uttered quietly, twisting his head to look at her with a neutral expression, "he has become a missing-nin."

Her eyes widened. "A missing-nin? Heavens, this must be so difficult for her."

"And for Naruto as well," he replied as their companions began to amble toward the exit of the building, "he was their teammate when they were younger."

Something about that last piece of information clicked in Akemi's mind. Sakura and Naruto were both missing a comrade who had deserted his village. It sounded strangely like the story Orochimaru had told her about Uchiha Sasuke, his latest vessel. Could the Uchiha be that shinobi? She'd never been told to which shinobi village he'd been associated with; perhaps he used to belong to the Leaf.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when Neji's long dexterous fingers laced with hers and held on to her hand firmly. She tilted her head to gaze at him inquiringly, but he simply smiled once more and led her after the rest of the ninjas.

Akemi decided to drop any topic related to Orochimaru and focus on what she had at hand; she'd be assisting to the festival in the company of her husband. What should she do? Should she continue planning ways to improve their relationship so that she could win his trust or should she let things go at their own pace? Or maybe…follow her intuition, which urged her to simply enjoy the festivities and worry about her mission later; she hardly ever got to attend similar occasions, particularly ones where she was free from work. Should she let such a golden opportunity pass up? Or should she accept it and later pick up where she left off? And what about what happened between Neji and her during that evening?

She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes discreetly as they all made their way to the heart of Konoha, where the festival awaited; he looked so relaxed walking beside her. She wondered if she would be able to feel that same relaxation that he seemed to have if she chose to push aside her work for the evening. She truly wished to feel it; it was something she seldom experienced…

As for anything that occurred between both of them, perhaps she should simply let it happen; a man like him would never cross her path again. Couldn't she, just for one night, _enjoy_ what was rightfully hers? A little couldn't hurt…

She suddenly realized that the scenery had begun to become crowded with more people and that different types of stands were populating both sides of the street. She knew they had reached the center of the village then. She felt Neji tighten his hold on her hand for a few seconds before he loosened it to the one he'd had previously. She found herself smiling; yes, she would take the opportunities that had been presented to her. She wouldn't let them slip away.

She smiled at her husband before she turned to face forward and observed where Ino and Chouji, who were the ones at the forefront of the group, were leading them. They were making their way to a restaurant located on a corner of the road. It was the very establishment they'd decided to dine in earlier that day.

They led the way inside and asked for a table large enough to allow them all to sit together. One of the waiters who stood near the entrance quickly complied and led them to a rectangular table near a window. He handed each of them a menu and then stated he would return a couple of minutes later to take their order. He bowed to them before he retired to the kitchen.

Neji inspected the set of choices for a minute before coming to a conclusion of what he wished to eat. Once he was completely certain that his dish did not contain anything spicy, he set the list down and cast a look at the young woman sitting across from him; at the moment she seemed to be deciding which plate to choose, but he could see her azure eyes shift to him every so often and the corners of her mouth twitch upward. He felt amusement build up within him; how much had he been waiting for her to begin to unfurl to him? How much had he tried to establish some type of personal connection with her? Now there she was, sitting crossways from him and in the verge of smiling, or perhaps laughing. Life certainly had a way of turning its events.

He considered inviting her for a private walk after dinner; she still owed him that stroll she'd agreed to after she'd been released from the hospital that day. He'd not forgotten. Perhaps she would like to take him up on the offer during the evening?

"Is there something on your mind, Hyuuga-san?" Akemi enquired with a smile as she gently placed the menu on the table and finally gazed at him head on with liveliness dancing in her eyes; she could hardly keep still on her cushion with his pale lavender orbs on her. "I've noticed you've not stopped…studying me during the past few minutes."

"I have a proposition for you," he responded, his voice laced with amusement as he regarded her from where he sat.

She looked more charming when she allowed other emotions to play in her eyes; he wondered if it was something she tended to keep from occurring when faced with individuals she'd not chosen to completely expose herself to or if it was simply something she banned altogether, except on occasion. Either way, he truly hoped he would keep on seeing such a thing more frequently.

"Ah," she replied, keeping the smile in place and nodding slightly, "let's hear it."

"Would you like to take a walk with me after dinner?" he asked, meeting her gaze from the other side of the table as his lips lifted up slightly into what could become a smirk.

He saw curiosity inhabit her eyes before she responded to his proposal with another lovely smile. "I'd be delighted."

The smirk settled itself on his lips and mirth lighted his pale orbs; she'd accepted. He only needed to choose the correct place to take her. It had to be one where he could have her all to himself and be uninterrupted. There were quite a few places in Konoha that filled that requirement, but which one should he select? He considered them all, until one called out his attention over the others; he knew where he would take her.

-o-

He led her down the opposite side of the road, away from anything related to the festival. She wondered where he was taking her; she'd thought their stroll was going to be around the facilities set up for the festivities. It looked as though she was incorrect.

As they drew farther away from the center of the village, the roads became less crowded. Everyone was on their way to join the multitude that was already gathered, unlike the two of them; they seemed to be the only ones going on the reverse direction.

"Where are we going?" Akemi asked, gazing up at her husband as she walked beside him.

"You'll know soon enough," Neji responded, smirking slightly and brushing the pad of his thumb against the back of her dainty hand. "If you'd like, after we take our walk we can return down to the festival."

"Very well," the kunoichi replied as they moved toward a large and seemingly long set of stairs.

The echo of water flowing reached the young woman's ears as they approached the staircase lined with trees at both sides. She tried to find the source of the hum as they came upon the stairway, but the thick mass of vegetation didn't grant her vision beyond it. So she continued walking with her husband, hoping to soon discover where the increasing sound of water was coming from.

Neji kept on guiding her to the top of the stone steps quietly, feeling quite pleased with himself; it looked as though she was going to like what he wanted to show her. He'd made the correct decision when he'd chosen the place.

Within minutes, they had reached the pinnacle. It was a dirt path also adorned with trees on both sides that took a turn to the right and out of sight. The sound of running water was much softer there than below, but it was still heard perfectly well.

The Hyuuga prodigy carried on down the pathway and his wife followed after him. When they took the turn to the right, he stopped walking for a moment to allow her to admire what lay several feet away from them.

Akemi observed the scene, impressed by the natural beauty of it. There was a river of crystalline water that flowed unhindered and a wooden bridge painted of a deep red color that ran across from it to the other side, which was as full of green as the side in which the two of them were standing. She took in the view for a minute before she felt her husband gently tugging her behind him. She trailed after him.

He stepped on the bridge and began to walk to its very middle. However, he halted on his tracks when he felt Akemi release his hand and move away. He turned around to see what had occurred, although he was fairly certain of what it had been. He saw his wife standing close to the railing, gazing with awe at the splendid scene that lay before her. A smug little smile touched his lips as he surveyed her; he _knew_ she was going to be captivated by the vista from the bridge. There were hardly any people who didn't find it beautiful.

The bridge was built over a high waterfall, which ended in one of the far sides of the village. Beyond it, the whole of Konoha could be admired superbly. She could see several buildings, the lights in the different shops and homes, people moving about, the lanterns that had been hung in various places around the village to give it a more festive air, and even some kiosks in one of the streets. The light of the full moon in the darkened sky bathed part of the population, giving it an ethereal feel. The sight was truly magnificent.

Akemi contemplated the view carefully, trying not to miss any little detail that she might find; never had she seen something so gorgeous, excluding Iwa. She'd been to different countries on assignment, but she in no way found the time to regard what those places had to offer to the traveler. She was always on the move; she had to kill and disappear.

She felt her husband come up beside her and take position to her left. He was quiet for a moment, seemingly looking over his birth village, before he reached out a hand and took hers in it.

"The view is better from the center of the bridge," he said, his eyes taking on a soft edge.

The silver haired young woman nodded and walked with him to the midpoint of the construction. Once they stood there, they let go of each other's hand and took in the vista together for a few moments before a conversation was struck.

"Do you like the view?" Neji inquired, turning his head to gaze at her as they spoke.

"Yes; it's very lovely," Akemi responded softly as she kept her eyes glued to the village beneath and smiled, "I've never seen anything like it."

"I take it it's very different from Iwagakure, then," he replied, and this time she turned to look at him.

"It is," she said, still smiling, "maybe I'll show you someday. I'm certain you would have something to comment on it."

Neji chuckled. "I might take you up on that offer."

"That can be arranged," the kunoichi said, smiling once again, "we can ask permission to Tsunade-sama and then I can contact the clan leader for some approval and some lodging. I'm positive my family would house us during our stay, particularly because some of them are actually quite…inquisitive about you."

"Inquisitive?" he questioned, gazing at her with slight curiosity in his eyes.

"Yes," Akemi said, chuckling gently as she gazed at him, "they have been wondering about the shinobi who 'whisked me away' to Konoha."

"'Whisked you away'? That's an interesting perception," he smirked as he reached out for her hand, which was resting against the railing. "Perhaps I should test that ability sometime."

The young woman watched as he gently took her hand and weaved their fingers together before raising her sapphire eyes to his face. She flushed when she saw his smirk and turned away from him for a couple of moments. That man…

"…Perhaps I won't mind," she murmured, still blushing and facing away from him.

She heard him shift beside her, but she was too embarrassed to try and see what he was doing. It hadn't been very ladylike of her to say such a thing…

She felt long fingers touch one of her cheeks and gently turn her head back in the direction of their owner. She was met with soft pale lavender eyes and a little smile of the same fashion. She felt him trail his fingers down her cheek before they cupped her chin and tilted her head upward a few degrees. Then, he leaned down and gave her a slow and deliberate kiss. When he broke away, Akemi noted that her hands had found their way to his firm chest. How had that happened, she didn't know.

"Would you like to return down to the village?" she heard her husband ask as she removed her hands from his upper body.

"I'd rather we stayed here a while longer," she responded softly as she looked up at him, "I think we…_do_ need the privacy."

Neji smiled before he glanced at the sky above for an instant. They were making progress.

* * *

End of chapter. It's not proofread either; I'll get to this one and the previous one soon. Sorry for any grammar mistakes you might come across of. Next update should be up as soon as I have it ready.

_Please review and keep reading._


	30. A Reminder

**Red Kunai Bolts**

Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter of RKB. How are you enjoying the story so far? I hope you're having a good time. Anyway, thank you to all of you who read and review; you're continuous support has kept me writing all this time. You guys are the greatest!

**Note:** _Niiro Hana _means Red Flower.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do, however, own the Akemi, Asumi, the Amano clan, the _nagare shogai_, any OCs that appear here and the plot. Enjoy.

**Chapter Thirty**

**A Reminder**

* * *

Asumi skillfully weaved the usual golden hairpin through her dark blue tresses, after which she inspected her reflection on the mirror across from her; she looked just like she would any normal day…with the exception that her honey brown eyes were gleaming with an intensity she'd never seen in them before. They gave away the fact that she was very content.

She treaded out of the bathroom and made her way to the kitchen in order to get the steamy breakfast that was waiting for her on the counter. She took it and sat down on the table of the living room to eat in eager silence. She couldn't wait to finish; she was looking forward to reaching the office and meeting with the Kazekage.

She smiled blissfully at the remembrance of the evening they'd spent together; it had been a night to commit to memory. After they'd spent the major part of the festival together, the young Kage had taken her invitation to join her in her apartment until the rain receded. They'd gone up to the penthouse quietly and then sat in the living room to drink some green tea as well as to converse about any trivial matter that came to the surface. They'd made small talk about several things such as her family and later ended up moving to her study to examine some of her finished work and the one in progress. He took his leave around midnight; the rainfall had finally drawn back temporarily by then.

She took a sip from her tea before she smiled and finished the remainder of her noodles; she could hardly keep herself still in her cushion while she thought of him. He made her feel awfully different, but in a bizarre good way. It was a feeling that was alien to her. What exactly was it?

"I guess I've asked this to myself about ten times," she spoke aloud as she rose to her feet and cleared the dirty dishes from the table, "and, for some reason, I think I have the answer…"

She walked into the kitchen again and placed the plates in the sink. "But I still don't think it's right to admit _it_ when I don't have enough proof; I could be wrong, which is most likely the case, and since I _had_ previously accepted my mistake for the correct thing, I could begin to believe in what I'd said and develop…things…that would only prevent me from my goal."

She rinsed the dishware, after which she began to wash it; she would settle for not thinking anything about the matter and simply push it away. It was the wisest decision. There was very little she could do about it given her situation; Gaara was constantly around her.

"Well, now that I'm done I ought to get going," she told to herself as she dried her hands with a towel, "there's a _huge_ pile of work Gaara-sama and I have been neglecting these past few days due to the festival and I'm sure it's itching for us to get a look at it. Good grief…"

-o-

Traces of the previous day's downpour lingered on every street in Suna; puddles of all sizes could be found all over the village, resisting the unyielding sun. The morning temperature was a little cooler than usual, but it was bound to rise to its usual self as the sun continued to ascend the sky. Nothing could make the climate of the desert dither for long.

Asumi strolled down the main path of the village, avoiding the patches where water had accumulated itself. She honestly didn't mind walking through them, but she didn't want to reach the office with wet shoes; she didn't want to have a hand in soiling the halls of the Kazekage tower more than what they were usually dirtied. She was better off walking past them.

Within minutes, she found herself nearing the door to Gaara's office. As accustomed, she knocked and then let herself in. The instant she stepped inside she came across a conversation Kankuro and the young Kazekage were having about some mission.

"…He's sick with one of those forty eight hour viruses and he can't come on mission," the puppet master explained to his younger brother, "so you might consider finding a replacement for him."

Asumi silently walked behind Kankuro and slipped over to her desk, trying to be as inconspicuous and quiet as possible; she didn't wish to interrupt them. Once she sat down on her work area, she began to make work of the countless papers that were stacked over her desk as the young men carried on with their discussion.

"There aren't many shinobi free today…," Gaara said as he took the document that was lying on the desk in front of him to inspect it, "…but I already know who can replace Sohma in this assignment."

He placed the paper back where it had been previously resting before he cast a glance at the kunoichi sitting a few feet away. She was deeply concentrated in classifying the paperwork she had at hand; she hadn't even noticed both of them had stopped talking or that he was gazing at her.

"Asumi," he addressed her in his usual monotone and watched as the young girl snapped her head up in his direction almost immediately.

"Yes, Gaara-sama?" she asked, pausing her labor for a moment so as to give him all her attention.

"You are to prepare to leave for a mission in thirty minutes," he informed her as he observed her with his unwavering sea green eyes, "once you're ready, you'll return to the office to be briefed on the details and to meet your teammates."

The Amano nodded as she rose to her feet. "Understood. I'll be back shortly."

She made several hand signs before she disappeared in a cloud of smoke to her apartment.

"Well, do you want me to do something while we wait for Asumi and Shinto to drop by?" Kankuro inquired after the dark blue haired girl had departed.

Gaara nodded as he returned to one of the two loads on his desk. "Asumi's paperwork."

The puppeteer cringed at the word 'paperwork', but decided to do as told; after all, his poor brother would probably be on his own working for the rest of the day. Besides, he wouldn't have to work for long; his comrades were bound to appear soon and then he'd have to leave. He might as well do Gaara the favor.

He moved over to his friend's desk and commenced to work on the task the young girl had left halfway finished. About fifteen minutes later, there was a soft rap on the door and Asumi and Shinto entered the office together. Both were carrying backpacks and their water containers strapped to their bodies. They proceeded to Gaara's desk and reported.

"Kazekage-sama," Shinto said, bowing slightly, "Asumi-chan and I are here."

"What a coincidence you two happened to run into each other," Kankuro commented as he placed the various documents he had on his hands on the smooth surface of Asumi's desk, "now I won't have to wait for both of you to show up. We're all here together."

"Oh, Asumi-chan and I live in the same building and we came across each other on the first floor," Shinto said as he scratched the back of his head lightly, "since we were coming to Kazekage-sama's office, we figured we might as well come together."

"Yes," Asumi chimed in, smiling at Kankuro.

Gaara felt a strange emotion grow in him as he observed and contemplated the interactions Asumi and Shinto had with each other; he couldn't explain it, but it…_irritated_ him to see them together. He didn't like the way Shinto looked at her, or the way his cheeks seemed to gain a pink tint whenever she turned her warm honey brown gaze on him. It irked him…

He banished all sentiments and thoughts for a later moment and focused on the situation at hand; he had to explain Asumi her assignment. He would have plenty of time afterward to decipher what that odd feeling had been.

"Your mission consists of traveling to the village located on the southeastcoast to receive a message that will be sent through the sea," the Kazekage began to explicate, resting his intense aquamarine gaze on Asumi as the team quieted down, "you will bring it back to Suna and deliver it to the person who requested this assignment. You are to leave immediately. That is all."

Asumi nodded. "Right; arigatou, Gaara-sama."

Gaara simply nodded before he went back to the paper he was examining prior to Asumi and Shinto's arrival.

"Alright, you heard the Kazekage, let's get moving," Kankuro said as he picked up a pack that had been placed on the floor near Asumi's desk and placed it on his shoulders, "we've got no time to lose."

"I'm right behind you, Kankuro-sama," Shinto said as he followed the middle Sand Sibling to the door.

Asumi walked after them, but stopped when she reached the doorway. She turned around and looked at the young Kazekage one last time. She would…miss him…

To her embarrassment, Gaara gazed up from the paper he had in his hand and his eyes caught her watching him. Something flickered in them before they locked on hers intently. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, but the spell was broken by a voice that called for Asumi from the corridor.

"Hey, Asumi, we're waiting for you!" Kankuro called from somewhere that seemed to be far away.

She whipped her head in his direction and responded. "I-I'll be right there!"

When she turned back to Gaara, she saw that he was still staring at her. A delicate blush doused her cheeks as the intensity of his sea foam gaze struck her and she lowered her eyes momentarily out of timidity. She took a few seconds to recover herself before raising her liquid honey brown eyes and smiling warmly at him.

"Goodbye, Gaara-sama," she said softly, almost tenderly, before she took a step back and closed the door.

-o-

"After a day and a half trip, we're finally in town," Kankuro said as he and his companions walked into the small, but lively seaside village, "now we just need to get to the seaport and find a guy named Takanari."

"Well, let's ask for directions," Shinto replied as they walked down the main street side by side, "when we reach the dock we can worry about Takanari."

Asumi nodded; it seemed better that way. They would call out less attention if they began by asking for a site instead of a person.

Shinto approached a nearby seafood store and enquired to one of the attendants about the location of the port. Once he had gathered the necessary directions, he returned to his comrades and they set out to their destination.

The harbor was much larger than the village; it strayed a few meters away from it, but it could be clearly seen when someone was nearing the end of the principal road. It was a breathtaking sight. Ships of almost all shapes and sizes were docked along its wood and stone foundations, allowing any onlooker to become aware of the many different people that actually came together in that area. People bustled about receiving or dispatching merchandise, getting supplies, or just preparing a ship to sail. And beyond all that activity loomed the sparkling sea, calm and powerful, welcoming the ships and their passengers into its deep and mysterious waters.

"Now I know what to paint when we return to Suna," Asumi remarked, enthralled by the natural and sheer beauty of the scenery that lay before her.

"Well, the sooner we find our man, the quicker we can return back home," Kankuro replied after he'd taken his time to appraise the view, "let's go."

He tucked his hands into the pockets of his pants and led the way to the seaport. Asumi and Shinto followed after him. When they reached the dock, they began to ask for a man named Takanari but no one knew of him; it was if he didn't exist. They began to grow wary, suspecting that perhaps something had occurred to him, but when they approached a young woman who had a small food stand located near the primary path to the village they found out that he was alright and that he was in town getting some supplies. They thanked the woman for the information before they turned to each other to decide what to do next.

"So, should we look for him together or split up?" Shinto asked as his gaze traveled from Kankuro to Asumi.

"I think we should split up," Asumi said, gazing at the puppet master, "the village is relatively small, but we'd cover more ground quickly if we do the search separately."

"Yeah, I agree," Kankuro nodded, "let's split and meet right here in an hour, alright?"

Asumi and Shinto nodded.

They chose the parts of the village each would be exploring before they parted ways in search of Takanari.

-o-

Asumi leisurely walked down a road, observing every male that seemed to fit the target's description with her detail-seeing eyes; so far, she'd had no luck finding him. Though, it didn't worry her much that she'd not succeeded; the man would be found sooner or later. Perhaps she wouldn't be the one to locate him.

She turned on a corner to the right and found herself walking in a barely crowded street. She assumed she had probably reached one of those sides of the village where no stores were found, only the homes of the citizens. She smiled slightly and continued strolling down the path. When she moved past a rather old-looking cottage, a very familiar hissing sound touched her ears. She instantly stilled and listened attentively to it.

"_Niiro Hana_…," she heard among the almost inaudible hiss. She was grateful that she was able to heighten her sense of hearing to some extent, otherwise she wouldn't have heard whoever was calling her by her codename.

She cast a look at her surroundings, trying to determine where the call was coming from. She finally pinpointed it as coming from the long alley to her right. She cautiously made sure no one was watching her before she slipped into the alleyway and followed the muted hum. After she was a few feet into the eerie pathway, she caught sight of movement a short distance ahead of her, behind an old trashcan. She kept walking forward until she approached the rusty wastebasket. It was then that she noticed there was a hidden and narrow trail behind the garbage can that led to a single small house. She jumped over the can and treaded to the wooden hut silently. She already knew what was waiting for her there…

Once she reached the door, she simply pulled it open and entered the shed. Inside, she was greeted with the sight of seven males that stood to the back and to both sides of the empty shack. All of them were well-known to her; all of them were from Sound.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Asumi-chan?" one of the men that stood to the far end of the cottage spoke from where he stood in a very friendly and pleasant tone, "have you missed us at all?"

Honey brown eyes locked on the young man who had addressed her the moment he began to talk; he was one of the only two males that were completely clad in black and had their whole head, except their eyes, covered. The rest were dressed in grey and white, indicating that they were regular shinobi from Oto. Only those who were of a very special kind were allowed to dress in black and wear no headband.

Asumi assumed her assassin's countenance and attitude before she uttered a response.

"I have no time to waste on meaningless chitchat with you or anyone, Senri," she replied in an ominous tone as the spark in her eyes began to subside noticeably to be replaced by a darkening shade, "so tell me your purpose for being here so that I can take my leave. I'm on duty."

The ebony clothed young man with caramel colored eyes merely chuckled at the retort. "Subtle as always, Asumi-chan. But you don't have to worry about finding Takanari; Takashi requested this mission in Sunagakure for the sole reason of having you get here so that we could converse for a while. Here's your little scroll."

He produced a thin scroll from one of the many pockets of his long pants and tossed it over to the kunoichi. The young girl caught it, examined it and then hid it in the back pouch of her belt. Subsequently, she turned her gaze on the other black clad young man that sat on the floor next to Senri. He was sitting as immobile as a statue, watching her with obsessive olive colored eyes. It seemed as though he still harbored those sick feelings for her; she didn't know whether he wanted to have her or kill her. Perhaps it was both.

She tore her eyes away from the always quiet Takashi and placed them back on Senri. What, exactly, did they want to talk about?

"What is it, then?" she enquired, crossing her arms and observing him with unblinking and daunting dark honey brown orbs.

"Don't be so cheeky, kid," one of the shinobi to her left ordered, causing her to reroute her focus on him momentarily.

The second her eyes landed on him, a swishing kunai pierced hard through his heart, killing him instantly. All eyes in the room turned to the direction the weapon had come from and only saw Takashi resting his right arm back on his propped up knee.

"Don't talk to her that way," he spoke from his spot on the floor in a raspy voice as his gaze went over every Sound shinobi in the room, "you never talk to her that way. I'll kill you all if you do."

"Now, now; it's no time for displays of affection, Takashi. Leave that for another moment," Senri said in his light voice as he looked down at his companion. However, when he raised his gaze, his eyes flashed menacingly at his cohorts and his voice lowered to a frightening hiss. "She is one of The Six, be careful what you say or you'll find yourself without a limb…or _worst_."

None of the ninjas to the side spoke; they remained silent and glued to the spot. They dared not go against the words of one of Orochimaru's six assassins.

"As I was saying," Senri said, his voice returning to its usual welcoming cadence as he gazed at Asumi as if nothing had occurred, "Orochimaru-sama sent us to make sure you were doing well and to receive a report on your mission. He'd like to know what's holding you back; you're taking too long."

Asumi's face betrayed nothing of the thoughts that were running rampant through her head; she remained calm as she sought the best words to reply to Senri's inquiry. What was holding her back from terminating the Kazekage's life? It was such a simple question, and yet she found it so difficult to answer.

"Killing the Kazekage is not as easy as it sounds," she replied, locking eyes with Senri, "I've been gathering information and trying to find a chance to be with him alone. That man is always busy and most of the time accompanied by someone, so it's been rather difficult to carry out the operation. But don't worry; I haven't been wasting my time in Suna."

It…_hurt_ to say what she'd been saying out loud, despite the fact that half of it was a lie; _she_ was the one who spent most of the time with him, _she_ had been alone with him countless times in the office and outside of it, _she_ had been…wasting…

She found herself unable to finish that train of thought. Why? Why was it being so hard to be the same Asumi that had been taught to think coldly and calculatingly? She couldn't believe she was having so much trouble doing the same thing she had been doing the last five years of her life. What was happening to her?

"So you're doing fine on your own?" Senri asked, giving her a smile that didn't touch his eyes.

"Yes," Asumi nodded, hoping the young man across from her bought her words, "I am."

"Alright," he replied, clearly pleased, "I'll pass the word to Orochimaru-sama. I'm sure he'll be delighted to hear that."

The young girl nodded, inwardly relieved to see that Senri had believed what she'd told him; she was certain he had, as she could read him perfectly well. As for Takashi, she didn't even spare him a glance. He was used to her ignoring him continuously, so her behavior pattern was not unchanged and cleared of suspicion.

"Do you happen to know anything about your sister?" Senri asked once again, signaling the shinobi to begin moving.

"She's doing fine as well," Asumi responded as she uncrossed her arms, "looking for the right time to strike."

"Ah, I see…," the young man said thoughtfully, and Asumi had the impression that he was daydreaming about the relationship he and Akemi would never have. He was intent on pursuing her or something of the sort.

He quickly came out of his reverie when Takashi unhurriedly walked past him. He watched the olive colored male check out Asumi once more before he told the kunoichi his last words.

"Well, do well on your assignment," he said as he glided over to her with a smile, "expect us to visit you sometime."

With that statement said, he and his companions stealthily exited the hut and left Asumi to herself and her thoughts.

-o-

"I'm glad you found the scroll," Kankuro said to Asumi as the three of them ran through the desert back to Suna, "but poor guy. You said his girlfriend saw him speaking with you and began to yell at him about cheating?"

"Yes," Asumi replied, smiling very slightly, "I tried to tell her that we'd just been speaking, because I wasn't going to mention anything about the scroll, but she dragged him away before I could."

"I wish him good luck with that," the puppeteer said as the sun began to set, "jealousy attacks can be a real handful."

"Are you alright, Asumi-chan? You look a little down," Shinto asked her suddenly, concern lining his green gaze as he ran beside her.

"Oh, I'm fine," she responded, giving him a larger and more convincing smile, "I'm just tired, that's all."

"Well, if you say so…," he said, worry seeping into his voice as he turned back to face the road ahead.

Asumi nodded before she did the same. The truth was she wasn't anywhere near weary; it was simply that, after meeting her Sound comrades, a strange feeling had begun to bubble up inside her. Something was wrong.

* * *

End of chapter! I sincerely hope you liked it as much as I did. Plot's beginning to thicken now, so look forward to that. I'd like to know what you all thought about this chapter, so please tell me.

_Please review and keep reading._


	31. The Truth

**Red Kunai Bolts**

Hello everyone; I'm back with a new chapter of RKB. Plot is thickening a lot in this chapter; I hope you guys like it!

**Note:** _Kurai Fuki_ means Dark Freedom.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do, however, own Akemi, Asumi, the _nagare shogai_, the Amano clan, any OCs that appear here and the plot. Enjoy.

**Chapter Thirty One**

**The Truth**

* * *

Sandaled feet landed softly on different tree branches before they moved on to the next. Byakugan eyes observed attentively for unwanted companions and traces of the little town they were headed for. It was supposed to be close by; he should be able to see it soon.

The three-man cell made up of Akemi, Naruto and himself had been traveling for a day and a half en route for a small village where they would meet with someone who needed to be escorted to Konoha. They'd been informed that such a person was expected to arrive into town the day after and they had to be there by then; apparently, the individual was someone who held some sort of elevated status since they were told it was highly probable they encountered assassins and the like. They couldn't fail to be on time.

His chakra-enhanced gaze caught sight of many dwellings and minute buildings close to a mile ahead and he knew they were finally upon their destination. He wasted no time in alerting his comrades.

"The town is a little less than a mile away," he informed as he scanned its outskirts for any indication of potential attackers, "so far, I see no one that could pose any threat."

"Well those are good news," Naruto commented from his strategic position a few feet behind Neji's left, "nothing's been off up to now."

The Hyuuga prodigy nodded. "Yes and I expect it to be that way until we meet up with Komura."

"We will have to wait and see," Akemi replied from her location directly across from Naruto, to Neji's right. "On another note, do you intend for us to stay hidden or to keep a low profile until the time comes?"

"We will stay hidden," her husband responded as they continued to draw close to their destination, "if any one who is after Komura is already in the village they would suspect something if they saw us enter it today. It's best not to draw any attention."

He already had an answer to her query even before she'd posed it; he'd carefully planned what they were going to do until it was time to meet Komura.

"Yes," Akemi said, musing tactically over his decision, "a group of shinobi choosing to camp rather than lodge somewhere in civilization is not uncommon. It would be best to keep out possible suspicion, though it won't erase all of it completely; we are not just ordinary travelers, we're still ninja."

He'd come to associate observant questions and deliberations regarding missions with Akemi; he'd noted during the previous days they'd spent together sparring and sharing time with each other that she was quite the observant individual and someone who took things to consideration thoroughly. He'd learned that she was a cautious schemer and someone who analyzed situations and such before rushing in to them. She liked to know where she treaded before venturing. He knew such a quality made her a proper kunoichi, among other things he'd come to identify during their few training hours.

"How stable do you find the ground to be for setting up camp around this area?" he asked Akemi, glancing at her briefly as they lessened their distance to the village to half a mile.

"It's safe," the young woman said, resting her cerulean eyes on Neji's back for a moment before returning them to the front, "I checked the earth earlier and found it was secure for a campsite."

"Very well," Neji replied, lowering his pale lavender gaze to the ground below for a few seconds.

He saw a nice canopy surrounded by several bushes and decided he'd found their campground. He motioned his two companions to follow him before he jumped down and landed neatly on the terrain first. His comrades touched ground soon after.

He inspected the site carefully, noting how well concealed the place was from eyes overhead and from the sides. It was a convenient location to hide.

"We'll camp here," Neji stated as his teammates walked up to him.

They nodded and set out to take their respective places about the round space. Neji trailed after his wife and chose the spot closest to her for himself.

"So, what now?" Naruto asked after they had all lowered themselves to the green grass, "it'll be about two hours for sundown and a couple of hours after that before we go to sleep. Any ideas?"

Akemi chuckled softly at his seeming inability to stay calm and still at some place while Neji simply smirked.

"You can fetch the wood for the fire," he instructed as he watched the blonde with amused lavender eyes.

Naruto crossed his arms, scrunched his face into a fox-like expression and then replied. "Fine, I'll do that. But before I go I'll let you know that I'm starving and that I'm _not_ gonna have one of those tasteless pills for dinner! I want real food, preferably some ramen."

"Well then, perhaps Neji would approve a small visit to the village to buy some food for the three of us? I volunteer," Akemi replied, smiling at the orange clad young man before turning to gaze at her husband, "what say you? I can hide my headband and some of my weapons in order not to call out much attention."

Neji considered the possibilities; she would be going undercover and armed, something she was quite used to doing in her job. He could always accompany her, or Naruto for that matter, but it didn't prove too convenient to leave their campsite guarded by just one of them. What if someone attacked? He mulled over the potential scenarios for a couple of more seconds before finally reaching a conclusion.

"Very well," he stated, looking at his wife's expectant face, "but there are some things I would like you to do as precaution, since you'll be going on your own."

Akemi nodded and listened to what he had to say, despite the fact that she was certain nothing would occur to her; Neji was in charge of the mission after all, and she had to follow orders. If there was one thing she mostly never neglected, it was following instructions during an assignment.

"You have forty five minutes to get some food after you walk through the gate of the village," he told her decisively, staring into her eyes intently. The young woman at the receiving end of his gaze had the fleeting impression that he was speaking to her in a much more intimate way than that of just comrades. "If you don't return by then, Naruto and I will go look after you. If you find something suspicious while you're in town, don't go investigate it; come back immediately and we'll decide what to do about it. If you are attacked, retaliate sufficiently enough so that you can flee and return to camp. Is that understood?"

Akemi nodded yet again as Naruto celebrated sweet success in the background. "Yes."

"Good," Neji replied as his expression smoothed back to its usual emotion-concealed manner. However, his eyes softened a little and he addressed her again in a much quieter tone. "Be careful."

Akemi's heart instantly warmed at his sincerity; it was obvious that he was concerned about her well-being. She couldn't help but feel the need to reassure him that she would be cautious, despite the fact that she knew she shouldn't be doing or feeling such things. But her heart pushed her to lighten the unease Neji had allowed to seep through.

"I will," the kunoichi promised as her features softened involuntarily before she began to remove her ninja implements and conceal the amount of weapons she deemed necessary in case of an emergency.

Lastly, she undid the knot of the Konoha headband that rested on her forehead and handed the protector to Neji.

"Keep it until I return," she said to him, placing it on his hand.

The young man closed his fingers around the hitai-ate and nodded solemnly. The simple gesture of seeing his wife leave her forehead protector to remove last and then offer it to him for safekeeping was a sign that had such profound meaning to him. No shinobi dared to leave their headband in the hands of another; the clothing item was an important symbol of loyalty to their village and it was treasured highly like the most coveted treasure. Even missing-nin wore the one of their village, regardless of the fact that they held no allegiance to it any longer. The fact that she was entrusting him with its protection was an indication of utmost trust among them.

"I'll be back with a meal as soon as possible," Akemi stated after she had run a mental note on what she had in her possession, "I will see you soon."

"We'll be waiting!" Naruto reminded her, grinning from his spot among the roots of the tree he was resting against.

The young woman smiled at him and then rose to her feet. Subsequently, she turned around and headed in the direction of the town, not without first glancing over her right shoulder at the Hyuuga that was watching after her. She smiled at him for a moment before continuing along her path.

-o-

It had been a rather short wait on the small restaurant, considering that her order contained different meals for her and her two teammates; the cooks had managed to have the food ready for her in ten minutes. It was a record that would go down in her book.

She made her way through the fairly busy main street, carrying the two bags of carefully packed meals that had been handed to her. She was pleased that she was already on her way back to camp; the scent that emanated from the food was increasing her newfound hunger. She couldn't wait to taste what she'd ordered. She picked up her pace a little and kept on treading down the route to the exit of the village. As she approached it, she thought she saw a silhouette appear and disappear swiftly by a crowded bakery store from the corner of her left eye. She instantly stopped on her tracks and scanned the area in search of something suspicious, but she didn't find anything that seemed out of the norm; perhaps she'd simply seen someone walking and assumed it was something more? She cast a last glance around the wooden store, just in case, before she brushed the incident out of her mind and carried on to her destination.

When she found herself in the midst of the forest, far away from civilian eyes, she broke into a calm run in order to reach the campsite quicker. There was no need for her to hurry, as she had plenty of time left, but the sooner she reached the campsite, the sooner she could rest; the toll of the constant sprinting of the day was beginning to fall on her shoulders.

She separated from the road and penetrated through the vegetation in the direction of the campground when suddenly she detected an unusual noise coming from her surroundings. Instantly, she froze and listened to try to identify what it was and pinpoint its location. However, as soon as she halted the sound ceased. Sapphire orbs examined the environs meticulously for something out of place as the realization that someone or something was most likely watching and tailing her dawned on her. She was certain that whatever it was wasn't friendly or harmless; she could feel it in her instincts. As she was debating on whether to draw out a weapon or go on to camp pretending she'd imagined things a soft and refreshing breeze enveloped her, lightly caressing some free wisps of her silver hair and gently shaking the leaves of all the trees nearby. Among the familiar sound she recognized the interrupting hum of leaves being scrunched by something heavier than them and footfalls on some branches higher up. She knew then that whoever had been chasing her _knew_ she had probably realized he was after her. She tensed somewhat in preparation for an encounter and waited to be approached by the unknown. All of a sudden, the large bushes in front of her began to shake and Akemi fixed her eyes on them to observe closely what emerged from them. After what seemed to be hours, a figure materialized.

"Is something wrong?" Neji enquired as he came out from the mass of bushes and turned his powerful lavender gaze on her, "I sensed your chakra approaching but you suddenly stopped."

The moment those pale orbs rested on her, Akemi felt herself relax and all question about his identity vanished; there was only one man with eyes that struck her so. He was undoubtedly Hyuuga Neji.

She expelled a breath she didn't know she was holding before she walked toward him slowly. As the distance between both diminished, she felt the uncomfortable sensation in her gut ebb until it was completely gone by the time she halted in front of him. A strong, deep sense of protection washed over her from his persona in waves and she found herself feeling entirely safe from whatever harm that might be nearby. He was one of the few who managed to make her feel that way whenever he was near.

"I thought I was being followed," she explained as another pleasant wind blew over her and her husband, "I'd heard some leaves being crushed and footsteps on some tree branches above, but now I see it was only you."

Neji frowned after her statement and, without wasting any time, activated the Byakugan. His wife had perceived someone, but it hadn't been him; he'd not gone looking for her overhead. He'd chosen to walk instead. If she'd detected someone, then it meant they had company; and he wanted to find out _exactly_ how much. His field of vision quickly expanded and he promptly located two three-man cells inching their way away from them. He didn't doubt that they were the ones he was searching for.

"We seem to have some company," he informed her as he continued to watch the teams flee through the trees, "they are retiring for now, but they are bound to come back. Next time, I imagine they will be prepared for an attack. But so will we."

Akemi gazed in the same direction her husband was and pondered over the recently uncovered information; she'd been correct in the assumption that someone had been following her. Though, she was unable to pin down the exact location of such an individual. She tended to be fairly good at finding hidden persons, what with her chakra-enhanced hearing allowed her, but she'd failed to locate the one that had been tailing her. Whoever it had been was highly trained in the art of staying occult. It was a dangerous skill for a foe to have; she knew it out of personal experience.

"We have to return to base camp," Neji said, causing her to be driven out of her reverie.

Akemi focused her eyes on him and nodded. "Yes."

Her husband waited for her to reach his side before he began to walk back to the encampment silently. Things had become complicated and now it was time for them to take measures to counter.

-o-

The meal had been rather peaceful and tranquil, save for Naruto's exclamations about the food. Apparently he'd liked everything Akemi had ordered for him, including the ramen she had found where she'd gone to purchase their little banquet. Though he'd made clear that no other ramen could compare to Ichiraku's; they might be good, but not perfect like the ones sold in the stand in Konoha.

The blonde was told about the two teams that Neji had found with the help of his Byakugan and the information Akemi had provided him with when she'd taken him to be the presence she'd detected. The cell decided on setting some traps about their campground and shifts during the remainder of the afternoon until the evening, when they would fall into the custom of night vigils while the others rested. Naruto volunteered for the first watch as soon as they'd all decided on what course of action to take with the new threat that had arisen. Neji and Akemi didn't know why he seemed so intent on taking it, but they chose to give it to him; they didn't mind having him first. Unbeknownst to them, Naruto had asked for the shift on purpose; he'd seen the pair getting cozy during the festival and the days afterward and he was aiming on making them continue to grow on each other. Some time alone, even if it was during mission, might just do them some good.

The Genin looked around the clearing in search of a spot that was far from the couple to give them privacy, but not too secluded so as to not give the message that he was keeping vigil; he wanted to give the appearance that he simply wished for some time for himself. After several long seconds of consideration, he chose a place to the left of where Neji and Akemi were sitting, directly below a branch full of yellow-green leaves. He climbed to his feet and walked over to it, after which he lowered himself to the grass and began to carry on his job.

Meanwhile, Akemi and Neji gathered the empty food containers and tucked them into the bags they'd been delivered in. They worked mostly in silence, occasionally casting surreptitious glances at each other. Every time they did so, thoughts centered on the last few days they'd spent together in Konoha filtered through their minds. So many things had happened to their relationship in such a short time that it was hardly believable.

Neji pondered over the various walks they'd taken and the picnic he'd organized with the help of his cousin near the training grounds just for himself and his wife; there hadn't been a single moment that he had not enjoyed with her. She was an interesting individual, intelligent, mannerly and deeply fond of her family. She had a warm smile that made his heart feel lighter, a gentle but heartfelt laughter that sounded like music to his ears and an honesty that she somehow managed to combine with timidity that made her all the more endearing. She had begun to allow him to see the hidden side of her; she'd finally given him the chance to get to know the woman her family knew. He couldn't feel the more content and rewarded for his efforts.

As he observed his wife do a knot to one of the bags, his views strayed to the picnic they'd had the previous day; it had been a very pleasant and enlightening experience, mainly because he'd acquired more information on her kin…among other much more satisfying things. He remembered every emotion and feeling that had coursed through him quite vividly. He knew it was something he'd probably never forget.

_Akemi sat down on the dark blue blanket that he'd laid out on the grass for them and took the basket he was offering to her while he discarded his wooden sandals next to hers. He watched her place the carrier near her lap and curiously lift one corner of the cloth that was hiding the provisions held inside. As soon as she saw food within, she lowered the fabric and gazed at him with minor, yet good-humored suspicion._

"_I wonder," she said softly as he sat down next to her with a very small smirk, "what are you planning?"_

_He chuckled softly and reached out for the basket. "I'm not planning anything, except spending some time together. Would you like to eat?"_

_She nodded and smiled. "I'd love to."_

_He smiled softly and then produced two bento boxes from the carrier. He offered one to his wife and kept the other. Subsequently, he pulled out two sealed cups of green tea and gave one to her._

"_Arigatou," she replied as she took everything._

_They removed the lid from the bento box and dug into the food that was placed within. They each took a few minutes to savor their lunch before beginning another conversation._

"_Are you liking Konoha so far?" Neji enquired as he observed her take a sip of her drink._

_He imagined she must have been asked such a question many times before, but he couldn't help wondering about her answer; he wanted to know if she felt like she'd found a home in the village…a home with him._

_Akemi swallowed her tea and looked at him. "Yes. The village and the Hyuuga clan have been very kind to me. They've aided me in adjusting to the marked difference between this village and mine. I am grateful for all their effort and their acceptance of me. The only thing I seem to have not yet grown accustomed to is the absence of my clan. I miss it…I miss all of them."_

_He pondered over her words for a moment as she continued to eat. He was content that she seemed to have accepted the village and the clan he belonged to; she was expected to live the rest of her life with those two elements present and he didn't know what he'd do if she never grew used to them. As for her folks, he knew the comment shouldn't have been too surprising since he was well aware that she held her kin deeply to her heart, but he'd not known just how much they meant to her. Apparently they were more important than what he'd thought._

"_What do you miss most?" he asked again softly, pausing on his meal to pay complete attention on her._

"_I miss everyone who lives in the estate, particularly my immediate family," she responded as a fond smile graced her lips._

"_How many are they?" Neji inquired once again as he observed her take another drink of her tea._

"_They are six," Akemi said, gazing at him with lively eyes, "my sister, two of my cousins, my Uncle and Aunt and Grandpapa."_

_He noted she didn't mention her father; he wondered why. Perhaps they had some problems? It wasn't his place to ask…not just yet anyway._

"_I take it you have a good relationship with them?" he replied before he took some rice from his box._

_He'd hardly gone through half of his meal and Akemi was about to finish it._

_She nodded and a mischievous glint entered her azure orbs while she smiled. "Oh yes; ever since I was little. Grandpapa, Uncle and Auntie helped to raise Asumi and me and so, our relationship has always been good. The youngest of my cousins has always gotten along with me so we mostly never had any trouble. As for the oldest, well…let's just say I began to get along better with him after I decided to stop blaming him for certain accidents that occurred throughout the compound. He used to pester Asumi and I frequently and thus, I took it upon myself to find a way for him to stop doing so."_

_Neji held back the urge to laugh at the picture she was currently presenting to him with her statement; somehow, he didn't think that Akemi being something of a prankster during her childhood wasn't entirely impossible. The woman was unpredictable and had a knack for surprising him with everything related to her persona. He didn't doubt she was a good prankster either._

_He chuckled softly and allowed amusement to filter his eyes and tone. "It would have been interesting to see you in action and then get away without the blame."_

"_It was surprisingly not difficult," she chuckled as she pulled the lid over the bento box, "Asumi and I did everything and then, when the four of us were called into the dining room, she and I would name him the culprit. He would protest and say that we were the ones who did it, but Asumi would just pull a face and whine softly about our innocence. Who would resist such an angelic look?"_

_She smiled as the impish twinkle in her eyes intensified. Neji wondered just how many people his wife and her sister had managed to manipulate during their childhood. From the look of things, it appeared as though they had power over the ones they needed to._

"_I imagine mostly no one," he replied as he reached out a hand and took one of hers gently._

"_Yes," Akemi said softly as her expression softened and her slender fingers closed around his, "mostly no one."_

The rest of the lunch they spent it talking about different subjects, among which were their third spar together, anecdotes of their childhood and little tidbits of information about each other's clans. All in all, he'd had a wonderful time during the hours they'd spent together that afternoon. It was almost a shame when they had to retire; he didn't know when he would find the time again to have such long intimate moments with her. He could only hope to find the opportunity soon.

He finished with the bag he'd been handling and placed it by a thick root several feet away from him, beside the one Akemi had been managing. Then he walked back to where she was sitting and joined her again.

"Was the food any good?" she enquired after he'd accommodated himself down, gazing at him with a slight smile.

He turned his head to face her and took in her expression before uttering a response. He was accustomed to seeing such a look in her features, though it was different this time; her cerulean eyes, which were usually calm when she was showing her small smile, were soft. His heart picked up a little speed upon noticing it; she was definitely changing her ways with him.

"Yes," he answered as he observed her slide her hands and forearms into her gauntlets, "arigatou for bringing it."

"I'm glad you liked it," she smiled as she finished adjusting her arm garments and lowered her dainty hands to the soft grass next to her, "I was worried it hadn't been to your or Naruto-kun's liking."

Neji's interested gaze followed her hands movements without her noticing. They seemed rather inviting. Perhaps she wouldn't mind…?

He casually moved his own hands to the pasture and allowed one of them to inch its way toward hers slowly and furtively.

"It was," he replied as he detained his hand a couple of centimeters away from hers and leisurely brushed the tip of his fingers against her knuckles. "Which shift are you going to take?"

The small hand under his trembled slightly at the unexpected touch, but relaxed completely after a few seconds. "I will take the one after Naruto-kun. As for tonight's watch, I'd like to take the last one."

Neji nodded and persisted on stroking the back of Akemi's hand unhurriedly. "Very well."

A comfortable silence stretched between them for several minutes. It resembled the light ones they tended to share in Konoha. Though, it was broken by a simple utterance that carried a lot of meaning behind it.

"You owe me a sparring rematch," Akemi commented as she tilted her head in her husband's direction and something flickered in her eyes, "I've not forgotten. I have to teach you a couple of things."

Neji chuckled once more and then smirked. "I'll give it to you when we return. I won't lose another opportunity to test the Jyuuken against the _nagare shogai_."

"I assure you you'll have interesting results once again," the silver haired kunoichi smiled wickedly, sapphire orbs lighting up mischievously.

"I look forward to it," he responded with amusement.

Akemi chuckled softly; Neji was truly something else. She'd never met someone quite like him. He seemed to be one of the few people who were willing to treat with her in a personal level and had somehow found a way to become successful on it. She felt…grateful for all of his effort but she would have to cut it short; she would have to gather all the feelings she had let loose for several days and lock them up in their cage again…

"Would you like to have dinner with me when we return?" his deep level voice broke through her thoughts, interrupting her from further reflection.

She looked back at him and felt her heart skip a beat; his usually neutral expression had softened a little and a small smile had taken place on his lips. She found herself answering to his proposal without even noticing it.

"Yes," she said gently, profound azure orbs transfixed on his handsome face.

He nodded and then allowed stillness to settle over them. However, before the moment they'd shared was lost to time, he took her hand firmly in his and laced their fingers together.

The remainder of the afternoon and most part of the night went without incident; the shifts were taken and completed and no one saw trace of the two enemy teams that were after them. It appeared as though they were not planning to strike yet. The final watch of the night came and Akemi was roused to take care of it. The young woman walked over to the spot they'd chosen as post and sat down on it soundlessly. She followed her routine of pouring chakra into her ears to heighten her sense of sound and then began to carry on with her assignment.

The first few minutes of her vigil were uneventful; there were no strange movements about camp nor noises that disrupted the ones that were usually present in the dead of night. However, as half of her first hour into the shift went by, she began to hear soft but identifiable sounds somewhere close to her. She stayed calm, pretending she'd not heard anything, and kept her eyes open for any sign of abnormalities in her surroundings; she would not alert the adversary that his presence was already known.

The thud of branches moving several feet in front of her caused her observant cerulean orbs to focus on a particular tree. She fixed her eyes on it and watched with increasing attentiveness how a black silhouette lowered itself to one of the higher branches gradually and crouched on it at the same unhurried pace. Two very long arms hung down between the shape's legs limply, hands and fingers hidden by the dumbbell sleeves that covered them. A pair of dark eyes stared back at her unblinkingly, studying her from the distance. Subsequently, the figure slowly tilted its head to the side before it raised one of its arms. Little by little, it protruded a thin dagger-long black object from the sleeve. The item flexed in a similar fashion to a finger and motioned for her to draw near.

Akemi gazed at what she knew to be a Sound-nin before she shook her head.

"I can't stray from base camp," she hissed as quietly as possible.

She wouldn't awaken her comrades and let herself be discovered.

The silhouette merely gaped at her for a few more seconds as if it didn't comprehend her, after which it stayed completely still. Akemi observed him silently for a moment, wondering what he was doing visiting her, before she felt another presence on the tree she was resting against. She looked over her left shoulder to pinpoint where it was, but found herself face to face with another masked shinobi that was clinging to the tree on all fours like a spider.

"Orochimaru-sama has sent us to retrieve a report from you," the ninja informed her in a hostile whisper, "come with us or we'll take you by force. Resistance will be futile."

"If you lay a hand on me, I will grab a fistful of your shirt, detach you from the tree, flip you around and break your neck. I'm certain Orochimaru-san won't lament the loss of a shinobi who is disrespectful to his superiors," Akemi replied as her face lost all emotion.

"You imbecile; I _specifically_ told you not to _threaten_ her," a ghostly undertone said from above Akemi's head, "do you know who you're speaking to? You owe yourself to me, but I owe myself to her. She's the _Kurai Fuki_!"

Akemi disregarded the change of color that underwent the small patch of skin visible in the ninja's face and turned her head to her other side. As she'd expected, she saw another shinobi join the other two. Though, unlike them, he was familiar to her.

"Tsutaro," she acknowledged him tonelessly, gazing up into his eyes, "are these subordinates of yours?"

"They are supposed to be part of your entourage," Tsutaro responded as his eyes flickered from the shinobi across from Akemi to the one who'd spoken to her, "would you like me to remove them?"

"No," Akemi said, casting a fleeting look at the nin who had come up beside her, "you will take care of him later. Now, I want you to explain to me your business."

"It'd be better to find a secluded place to talk," Tsutaro replied, gazing back at Naruto's and Neji's sleeping forms on the ground near the burning fire, "we wouldn't want them to see you."

"You have two minutes," Akemi stated, after which she rose to her feet and followed after the three shinobi.

Before taking off, however, she made certain that her Konoha companions were asleep. Once she was assured, she took her leave.

As she followed after Tsutaro and the others, she gained the increasing feeling that something was awry. Though, she found herself unable to place her finger on it. What was it?

Tsutaro led her to some high branches on some trees a safe distance away. She took one for herself before she rested her eyes on Tsutaro to hear his explanation.

"Orochimaru-sama would like a small report on your progress," he said simply as he gazed at her.

Akemi suspected he was wondering what was taking her so long. She didn't like the sound of it.

"I'm doing well," she said, making eye contact with the man who was in charge of all her entourage on missions, "I have been gathering information and searching for an opening to strike."

Had she _truly_ been searching for an opening? Because, as she went through all the things that had occurred between her and her husband during the few months they'd been together, it didn't seem like so…

Tsutaro nodded. "Okay, understood. Any messages…"

He trailed off and lowered his eyes to the ground below. His two companions did the same.

Akemi closed her eyes and remained in her position. She didn't need to turn to know what was happening. However, after a few seconds of heavy silence, she did so and looked at the land beneath. Byakugan eyes were peering up at her, solely fixed on her standing form.

They were angry…they had seen it all.

* * *

End of chapter! I hope you liked it! (hides behind the desk). Please tell me what you think!

_Please review and keep reading._


	32. A Sister's Observation

**Red Kunai Bolts **

I'm back again with a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do, however, own Akemi, Asumi, the Amano clan, the _nagare shogai_, any other OCs that appear here and the plot. Enjoy.

**Chapter Thirty Two**

**A Sister's Observation**

* * *

He gazed over at the horizon through the window of his office and watched as the sun slowly soared up the sky. It was the beginning of a new day with new opportunities. What would it bring for him? Would it give him another chance to attempt to establish some bonds with the people of his village? Would it allow him to finally figure out the jumble of emotions he felt around his assistant? At the latter thought, he turned his head away from the circular porthole and closed his eyes briefly. So far, he'd not managed to identify most of the emotions that coursed through him in her presence. Instead, he'd realized that they'd somehow gotten stronger as the time went by. Why was that? And when would he finally get the answers he sought?

He opened his eyes calmly and turned back to the windowpane to watch as the village slowly came to life; he would have to find another way to decipher his strange emotions. But was there even another way to do so?

A rather petite silhouette walking on the empty street caught his attention and diverted his thoughts to it for a moment. When he inspected it, he recognized it as the cause of his previous contemplation. She was walking at an unhurried pace and seemed to be headed to the Kazekage tower. Gaara suspected she was on her way to work. He watched her for a couple of more minutes as she slowly approached, noting that her dark blue tresses were down for once, before turning away. He would see her again soon enough.

He swiveled his chair to face his desk and then reached out for the cup of tea he'd served for himself as soon as he reached his office. He took a sip before he lowered it back to its resting place. Subsequently, he directed his impassive gaze to the door and waited for Asumi to show up. After several minutes, there was a soft knock on the door and the kunoichi slipped into the office, cradling a small stack of papers in her arms.

"Ohayo, Gaara-sama," she greeted gently as she shut the door behind herself, "I bring you the accumulated paperwork as of now."

He nodded as she strolled forward and placed it before him on the desk.

"It's already classified," she added with a smile before she retired to her work area.

Gaara picked up the first slip of paper and began with his work for the day. Ever since he'd sent Asumi, Kankuro and Shinto on mission several days ago he'd dedicated his entire time on finishing the paperwork that had accrued while he was working on the preparations for the Rain festival. It had taken him two days to finish with the several piles that were waiting for him, but he'd managed to do so on his own. As a result, he had little to nothing to work on during his office hours. He found himself falling in the new routine of working with small amounts of documents during the mornings and then treading through the village during the afternoons. He didn't mind the change, but sometimes he had to find ways of keeping himself busy in order to fulfill his required office hours.

He read the paper over and signed it afterward. He set it aside and then took a good look over the pile that had been delivered to him. He estimated there were about twenty slips of documents gathered in it. He would probably be finished with them in twenty minutes or so.

He reached out for another piece to continue reading. However, he paused when he was halfway through the article and cast a glance at his secretary to see what she was doing. The young girl was tranquilly sitting on her chair, reading over a scroll he imagined she must have brought from home. He couldn't blame her for finding something to distract herself with; she'd been hardly getting any tasks to carry out since she'd returned from her assignment. He'd done both his work and hers while she was away and had left her without anything to work on. She had to find something that would keep her entertained long enough to complete her working hours. He understood the dilemma she was in.

He continued to watch her a while longer before deciding to return to his paperwork; he ought to clear what he had for the moment. He lowered his aquamarine eyes to the black writings on the thin sheet and began to analyze what they said once more.

Asumi stopped reading at a marked interval of the scroll and recapitulated what she'd learned so far. It hadn't been much since she already knew most of the information it provided on human anatomy, but she'd gathered some useful details here and there. They'd given her a new idea on a potential new technique for her arsenal. Perhaps she could develop it? She smiled at the prospect and rolled the scroll closed; she would definitely try it out as soon as she found free time in her hands to work on her skills. It was time she added something unknown to her jutsu.

She placed the scroll in her belt pouch before leaning comfortably against her chair to ponder over several things. It had been exactly six days after her encounter with the Sound forces and ever since then she'd acquired a sudden urge to train. She imagined the desire was triggered by the feeling that something was horribly wrong that had nestled on her following the conversation with them. It was as if it was warning her about something; as if it wanted her to become stronger to be able to preserve herself. It deeply confused her, but she decided to pay attention to it. Her instincts had never presaged her in vain. But this revelation left two questions hanging in her head and the lack of answers for them was something that was beginning to worry her. What was after her that was causing her to feel the need to preserve herself? And why couldn't she get rid of the sensation that there was something awry?

She heaved a sigh, completely unaware of the sea foam gaze that peered at her at that moment, and closed her eyes in contemplative silence for various seconds. It was unnerving; no matter how much she tried, she was unable to find responses to both queries. None of the things she had looked at in order to see if they shed any light on them seemed to be related. It was as if she'd reached dead ends. Maybe she had? Had she considered _everything_ that was part of her current life to attempt finding answers?

"Asumi," Gaara's emotion drained voice said, breaking through her troubled thoughts, "after I finish with the paperwork I'm going to patrol the village. You're coming."

The honey-brown eyed young girl blinked, trying to rid herself from the momentary haze that clouded her mind after her boss's interruption before she processed his words and smiled.

"Understood," she nodded, beaming.

Recently, Gaara had been inviting her out to round the village with him during some hour of the day; she assumed he did it because he simply didn't want to leave her in the office bored out of her existence or tending to queries she couldn't solve without his permission. What help would she be if she couldn't work out the most troubling of problems in his absence? It would hardly make a difference if she wasn't sitting at the desk while he was away.

Gaara could see he'd managed to divert her from whatever things she'd been contemplating; her semblance looked more at ease and she was smiling like most of the time. He wondered what she'd been considering that had caused the air about her to shift so abruptly. Perhaps she had some sort of predicament…?

He removed the question from his head and carried on with the remaining documents; it was none of his business…although he _was_ rather curious…

Minutes later, Gaara finished with the small amount of work Asumi had brought him. He grouped it into a neat pile and then handed it to her so that she could store it on its respective archive. He watched her from his desk as she worked, patiently waiting for her to finish, and then rose to his feet once she was done. Subsequently, he ambled toward the door and led the way out of the office.

-o-

Citizens hurriedly filtered the streets, merging with others to carry on their personal tasks. They moved about in different courses sometimes stopping here or there to browse at the various articles some stores had in display, other times heading straight for a particular store. Suna was beginning a new lively morning and its populace was wasting no time.

Asumi promptly ignored the supposed discreet stares from the passersby that were directed in their general direction. She still couldn't understand how the villagers continued to stare at her and Gaara even after they'd seen them patrolling together days earlier. Was it hard to see the Kazekage serenely walking in the company of someone that was not either of his siblings? Was it too impossible to believe that someone was willing to stroll with him without feeling any sort of repulsion toward him? It angered her to know that her assumption of their thoughts was probably not too far from the truth. They still regarded Gaara as a monster and most likely viewed those who could stand calmly in his presence as insane. They didn't bother to look at the good man they had for Kazekage…

She shook her head to clear her mind of her thoughts and focused on patrolling the village with her boss; after all, that was what he'd brought her for. She kept her eyes open for anything out of the ordinary and continued to walk beside him down the street.

Gaara was unfazed by the many pairs of eyes that followed after them as they walked; he'd become used to the looks villagers sent to him since he became Kazekage. He couldn't do much about it, as they still held fear of him, so he was forced to just live with them until he found a way to bond with all and show them that he meant them no harm.

A bright red ball bounced on the ground before him and Asumi and landed right by his feet. He gazed down at it for a moment before he willed his sand to raise it to his hands. He took it and then gazed around in search of whoever had lost it. His sea foam orbs soon landed on a group of small children who were several feet away from them, smiling and waving at them jovially. One boy jogged up to him and grinned.

"Ohayo Kazekage-sama!" he chirped happily, grinning, "and ohayo to you too, Assistant-chan!"

Asumi instantly smiled and then chuckled; it was the first time she heard someone address her in such a fashion and she found it amusing. However, she was also content because the children didn't seem to fear the Kazekage; in its place, they appeared to admire him.

Gaara's lips twitched at the simple yet warm remark, but he didn't smile. Instead, he nodded in acknowledgement and referred to the ball.

"Is it yours?" he enquired, gazing down at the round object that rested in his hands.

"Yup! I kicked it too hard and it came all the way here," the little boy explained, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "so I came to get it."

"Here…," Gaara said softly, extending the ball to him.

The boy beamed again, but did not take the sphere. "Well…I actually came over for something else too. My friends and I were wondering…um…if…if you could do a trick with your sand, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara blinked and tilted his head to the side. They wanted him to use his sand? That was a first. He considered the request for a moment and finally reached a conclusion. He had nothing to lose…

He released the ball from his grasp and called out his sand to catch it halfway down its descent. Subsequently, he ordered it to hit the ball around, twirl it, catch it and throw it high in the air for the enjoyment of the kids that watched him.

The children laughed merrily and awed at the small spectacle their Kazekage was giving them. They were so entertained that they failed to notice the many bystanders that began to gather around and shoot horrified glances at Gaara. Though, Asumi noted it quickly and she attempted to find some way to intervene before they did so. But to her surprise, the small boy that had approached them spoke up with an offer that proved to be the perfect chance for her to do so.

"Assistant-chan, do a trick for us too!" he said joyously as he continued to watch Gaara's sand toy around with the ball.

Asumi smiled instantly and turned to Gaara. "Gaara-sama, pass me the ball."

Upon her words, the sand immediately threw the ball in her direction. The kunoichi waited for it to be closer to her and then began to move it about with her head, chest, knees and feet. She shifted it for several seconds for the amusement of the audience before she threw it high in the air and took the short span of time between its rise and fall to speak to the boy.

"Catch," she smiled at him, before she greeted the ball with a kick and directed it toward him.

The boy raised his hands and caught it, after which he lowered it to his feet and joined the enthusiastic claps of his friends. They all cheered and wondered at their two entertainers, after which they retired to continue along with their game. The rest of the viewers, however, lingered behind.

Asumi felt worry rise up in her chest as she observed the crowd gathered around her and Gaara. Would they dare to say something to any of them? Would they attempt some sort of attack? It didn't concern her that they made an effort to harm her as there was little to no damage an average citizen could do to her. And words coming from their mouths didn't have any effect on her either; she could care less of what people who knew hardly anything about her thought of her. But Gaara…he was another matter. It troubled her whatever things speech or angry and frightened actions might do to him. She knew he hardly ever let anything past his impassive expression, but she was also well aware of the fact that he was human and had emotions. He could be harmed just as easily as anyone, perhaps even more… She'd be willing to throw herself at anyone who had the courage to say a single negative statement about him. She wouldn't stand by and let insults be directed at him without a couple of choice words from her.

"What is _he_ doing?" she heard a man whisper to another somewhere to her right.

Slowly, soft murmurs began to spread through the crowd as the glances became more heated. Gaara, in the meantime, just took everything in silently.

She had to get him away from there; she wouldn't allow anyone to do something they might later regret. She wouldn't give them the opportunity.

Without realizing what she was doing, she reached out a slender hand and pressed it to one of Gaara's arms in order to call his attention. At once, his sea green orbs flickered to her.

"Gaara-sama," she said gently as she gazed directly into his eyes, hoping he would forget about the civilians assembled around them, "let's go."

The soothing warmth coming from her tender touch tingled his arm and quickly spread through his entire body. He momentarily overlooked the situation he was in and only focused on the pleasant sensation of her hand and what it caused him to feel. He didn't understand the jumble of emotions that coursed through him, but he knew he was enjoying the small contact they were having. His hand itched to touch hers. However, he disregarded the yearning and stayed unmoving. He didn't want to add any other confusing sentiments to the bundle he already had to explore. Who knew what other things he would begin to experience if he touched her…although he wanted to…

He rerouted his interest to her statement and pondered over it. Though, he was unable to do so for long; he was distracted yet again by the clear emotion that was reflected in her honey brown eyes. Concern lined the happy light that always filled them. It was apparent to whom that particular feeling was directed to.

He nodded and watched as the worry in her gaze was replaced with contentment and her lips curved upward into the usual cheerful smile that constantly adorned them. He felt his heart thud wildly against his chest at the sight.

"Alrighty then," she said, still smiling as she retrieved her hand from his limb.

The instant her hand fell away from his arm, Gaara missed it. He found himself wishing it would linger for a while longer. However, he pushed the thought away and began to lead the way back to the path they were taking during the patrol. He wouldn't be distracted with his confusions regarding her while he was at work; there were other times to contemplate them.

He calmly walked past the spectators to carry on with his duty, closely followed by a triumphant Asumi.

The rest of the round went without any incident. Both toured the entire village unhurriedly, occasionally conversing about certain things in the ambit of work. Just as they were returning to the Kazekage Tower they met with Kankuro and Temari, who seemed to be discussing something of great urgency. When the two siblings saw Gaara and Asumi, they paused on their argument and greeted them.

"Hey," Kankuro said, raising his hand as a salute to Asumi as he smirked, "we were just talking about you two. We went to get you for lunch, but you weren't in the office. Riku told us you'd gone out a couple of hours ago on patrol. Do you _really_ take _that_ long in a single patrol?"

Temari smacked Kankuro on the head the instant the last sentence left his lips; she'd not missed the implications of the statement, and she was pretty sure her younger brother and his assistant hadn't missed it either. She wouldn't put up with Kankuro's junk, especially if there wasn't even the slightest chance of anything of the sort happening between Asumi and Gaara…or was there? Was Kankuro implying that there was something brewing between them? She would have to observe carefully to see for herself.

"Anyway," she said as Kankuro rubbed the back of his head and shot her a glare, "would you like to come? We're eating here at the Sabaku Hasu."

She gestured to the very conspicuous restaurant that stood behind her.

Gaara nodded curtly in agreement. Though he normally preferred to eat at places that were less noticeable and more private he hardly ever let the chance of eating lunch with his siblings slip. He wouldn't let it get past him this time.

He turned to gaze at Asumi and, upon seeing her contemplative expression, questioned her on her decision. "Are you coming…?"

The kunoichi looked up at him then and flushed. "Y-Yes…"

She rubbed the back of her neck and lowered her eyes to the sandy ground in order to collect herself.

Asumi hadn't meant to seem so disrespectful by not giving a quick answer to the proposal. She was simply…marveling at the prospect of having lunch with the Sand Siblings; it had been a while since she'd eaten with them. Plus, it had been some time since she sat at a table with the Kazekage. She could clearly remember what happened during the last time they were having dinner together in Konoha at the Kage dinner…

Temari didn't miss the little exchange or the small gestures that accompanied them; she'd seen the way Gaara had turned to Asumi and had noted the minute yet soft edge that his usual monotone voice gained when he spoke to her. She also noticed the way Asumi's cheeks flamed when she looked at him and the stutter her clear voice registered when she responded to his inquiry. Something was definitely up and she was intent on finding out. But how? A thought struck her as the four of them entered the restaurant. She held back a smirk and followed after the younger trio as they were directed to their table.

Silence reigned the atmosphere of the table as the four of them considered the offers of the restaurant for the main course. Once they had decided what to have, they called for a waiter, ordered and then turned to each other for some conversation.

"So, Asumi," Temari said casually, gazing at her from across the table. It was time to begin with her little plan. "What are you going to do tonight?"

"Not much," Asumi responded as she ran over her to-do-list mentally, "actually, the only thing I have for tonight is to work on a painting."

Temari smirked. "Well then, how about I invite you for a sleepover? I'm sure the painting can wait."

"That's a great idea!" Kankuro exclaimed, grinning at Asumi, "and maybe you can cook so that Gaara and I don't die of food poisoning."

Temari banged his head with her fist and then looked over at Asumi as if nothing had interrupted the conversation. "What do you say?"

The Amano kunoichi considered the offer. She saw no harm in having a sleepover with the blond. It had been a while since she had some bonding time with another female; ever since she left Iwagakure.

"Why not?" Asumi smiled as the waiter brought a tea kettle for the four of them, "that painting can wait."

"I'm sure," Temari replied, smirking again.

The blond silently congratulated herself for her present success; she'd managed to get Asumi to agree to a small sleepover in the house. Now only the other half of her plan remained to be completed, and she had a hunch that it wouldn't be any difficult. Asumi was at her mercy.

As she took her cup of tea to take a small sip of the liquid, her eyes met with a pair of aquamarine orbs that were steadily fixed on her. She stared back at them for a moment before hiding hers behind her closed eyelids as she placed the cup back over the smooth table. Perhaps she'd fooled Kankuro into believing she was simply having a normal sleepover, but it seemed that her youngest brother wasn't fooled. He was suspecting something was up and he was making sure that she understood that he'd be watching her closely. That could only mean trouble.

* * *

End of chapter! So, what did you guys think? I hope you liked it. Until next time! :D

_Please review and keep reading._


	33. Betrayal

**Red Kunai Bolts**

**Note:** Please read the entire chapter before judging; I know there might be some strange things, but it should be a little clearer in the end. The disclaimer and other things are at the end of the chapter.

**Chapter Thirty Three**

**Betrayal**

* * *

Akemi never had the privileged memory that her sister had, but there were some things that would forever remain etched to her mind. The intense glare of pale lavender Byakugan eyes gazing up at her was one of them. What was crossing his mind as he observed her in the company of the enemy? She could only guess.

She fought back to keep her cool and forced herself to think as clearly as the appalling situation allowed her; as long as she managed to keep her intellect from growing frantic, she would be fine. It had never failed her before and she was counting that it would not let her down this time. But, as her Grandfather often told her, there was always a first time for everything…

She eliminated the last thought and, as calmly as she was able to, began to execute the small plan that had begun to form slowly in her head.

She tore her eyes away from Neji and briefly directed them to Tsutaro; she had to get him and the other two away from where they were. It would not prove to be wise to have three individuals that could cause her further trouble present; she had enough in her hands as it was and she liked to handle things on her own.

"Be gone and don't linger behind," she ordered in a tone that left no room for objection.

The three shinobi hesitated for one moment but, after seeing the plain look she was giving them, they decided to do as told.

The instant their feet unglued from the tree branches, Neji moved to stop them from fleeing. How could they even consider fleeing? Did they think he would actually let them escape? None of them could go _anywhere_, not when they all had to respond to his questions. He would interrogate them first and then move on to his little wife. He knew she had a _lot_ to tell him. His heart ached at the thought. Even though he knew it was true, he didn't want to believe it; he didn't want to consider she had betrayed him. He wanted her to deny everything…but he knew it would make no difference.

He jumped to a branch close to Tsutaro and wasted no time in attacking him with his Gentle Fist…but Akemi intercepted him and he was forced to maneuver away from her so that he wouldn't hit her instead. He slammed his attacking hand against the branch both of them were standing on, exactly one foot away from her, and with the impulse he had already acquired lifted himself, spun through the air and landed neatly on the ground again. He straightened completely and gazed up at her with the same severe stare he'd had etched to his face earlier as behind her the three Sound-nin fled from the scene successfully and without interruptions. She, in turn, remained unmoving on her current branch, looking down at him as impassively as she could in her circumstance. A thickly uptight silence settled in the dead of the night.

Akemi waited for Neji to make his next move, whether it be attacking or questioning her. She didn't know which reaction to expect from him in the current situation. She could only wait for him to do something; she was in no position to act. She knew he could take her on and beat her, albeit to a painful cost, so any form of resistance or attempt to run off was useless. She was at his complete mercy and there was _nothing_ she could do about it. She could only comply to his demands.

Neji suppressed the sharp pain that pierced his heart as he fixed his chakra-enhanced eyes on his wife's face; her actions had more than confirmed her alliance to the enemy. She had betrayed Konoha, she had betrayed her friends, she had betrayed _him_. None of the bonds she'd made in the village or the experiences she'd been through meant anything to her; _he_ didn't mean anything to her. All the caresses, kisses and little moments they'd shared were naught. She'd been simply playing her part…and he'd been fooled.

He pushed his hurt to a far corner of his mind and focused on the lithe figure that looked down at him from a branch. He wouldn't be deceived once again; this time, he _would_ see that she told the truth.

With his Byakugan gaze, he examined her façade carefully prior to the beginning of his interrogation; she looked relatively calm for a person who was in the middle of a life or death situation. It came to show her skilled control over her emotions. However, he could see just as clearly that she truly wasn't _that_ unruffled; he could distinguish some tension lurking under her skin in her posture. She tried to rein it in though, so she could appear as if she had everything under control. But it didn't matter; he would end up seeing it. There were hardly any things his Byakugan missed and emotions that seeped through physically were not one of them.

He concentrated on the onslaught of questions he had loitering in his mind and picked the one he wanted to begin with. There were so many to ask and he was intent on getting answers to all of them. Akemi shouldn't have any trouble responding; he knew she was a _very_ reliable source…

"Why are you still here?" he spoke in a rather stern and sharp tone as he observed her with a firm glare; he would pass on his carefully concealed ache as anger. "Shouldn't you be fleeing with them?"

"It would have been futile to do so," Akemi responded, trying to keep her inexpressive frontage steadfast, "you would have eventually caught me in the chase. No matter how much I tried to keep you off my trail, you would have ended up finding me with your Byakugan."

She was right; if she'd taken flight as well then he would have wound up following after them all the way without losing their trace. They would never be lost from sight, despite how much they attempted to pick up their pace. They would always remain within the one-mile radius vision of his kekkei genkai.

He moved on to his next question, completely aware of the fact that he had her in his hands; she couldn't escape no matter what she tried. It would be in vain. He had all the control…

"What is your purpose in Konoha?" he finally enquired, his expression unwavering.

The response came promptly.

"My mission is to assassinate my target," she said simply, still gazing down at him from the high branch she was standing on.

He didn't hear nor see a hint of defiance in her statement or gaze; she was purely stating a truthful fact. However, she'd left out a rather important detail on the piece of information.

"And who is your target?" he asked again as he went through a list of possible candidates. His mind instantly stopped on the one person most would like to have eliminated: the Hokage. "Is it Hokage-sama?"

"No," Akemi replied, and Neji instantly noted that the small hint of emotion that had been present in her voice had vanished, "my target is _you_."

His heart pounded excruciatingly harder in his chest as her words echoed in his mind. He stiffened and narrowed his eyes imperceptibly. Him? Why him of all people? What did he have that Orochimaru might consider a threat? What had he done that made the Sannin want to eliminate him? It didn't make any sense… Perhaps she could illuminate him on the matter? He doubted it, as shinobi were only explained particulars considered vital to the completion of an assignment, but there was always the possibility. He wouldn't let the chance slip away, if it existed.

He disregarded the increase in pain within his chest and continued with his following question.

"Why me?" he asked, smoothing his expression back to its usual neutrality so as to not give his thoughts or emotions away; he wouldn't let his cold control on himself slip away.

"I don't know," Akemi answered, and he saw incomprehension flicker in her deep sapphire orbs for a split second. "I'm only doing as told."

The lack of uneasiness or rising tension in her eyes told him she was telling the truth and somehow eased a few traces of his hurt; she knew nothing beyond what was necessary for the mission. It was just as he suspected it. Still, the motivation of _why_ the Snake Sannin wanted him gone remained a significant question to be responded. He couldn't find a reason why he would set his attention on him; he hadn't threatened his power. Nor had he taken the Uchiha away from his grasp so that he would find the need to kill him or acquire a new vessel for his body. So why him? He couldn't find any logical answer to that query.

He noted his wife was perfectly silent where she stood; it was as if she were giving him time to digest the information that was being handed over to him. Her sight, quite calm and composed, brought forth another set of questions; however, these were more centered around _her_ and had more of a personal reason behind their basis. He wanted, _needed_ to know _why_ she was on Orochimaru's side. The escalating pain in his heart would drive him to the brink of insanity…

"How did you end up being in service of Orochimaru?" he inquired, successfully managing to keep his expression carefully neutral like before, "did Iwagakure make a deal with him? Or was it the Amano who did?"

Anger and indignity swept away the composed mask of her face the moment his entire remark left his lips. A frown creased her brow and a heated glare took life in her gaze.

"Neither Iwa nor my family have _anything_ to do with _him_. I am the only one who has ties to Orochimaru. So don't you _dare_ include them in this," she snapped, scowling.

Once again, she was being honest; he could see it in the small display she'd given him when he'd pointed her family and Iwa as the traitors. It had been entirely genuine; she'd been clearly insulted.

His heart wrenched agonizingly once more at the evident truth that lay behind her declaration; now he only needed to hear it from her soft and sweet mouth so that his heart could disappear into oblivion…he would ask her.

How could Neji blame her village and family for all the mess she was in? She was trying to protect them from the accursed Sannin! The only reason _why_ she had to assassinate her husband was because if he didn't die, Iwa and her clan would be entirely wiped out from the face of the Earth Country by Orochimaru's own hands. She hadn't had much of a choice; it was either kill one person and allow millions of others to live or vice versa. She didn't think twice in choosing to target her husband instead, despite her adamant posture of not harming him in order to uphold the treaty Iwa and Konoha would finally sign. Orochimaru had cornered her and delivered a threat around the very thing she would give _anything_ to defend. Hyuuga Neji had to die…

"So you went willingly to him?" Neji asked evenly, bringing Akemi back to the present.

She noted his frontage was as unreadable as it had been when he'd uttered the last question. She exhaled softly and attempted to compose her face before responding. She needed to be as calm as possible if she wished to pull off her first lie in the conversation. She couldn't reveal to Neji that her father had relinquished her to Orochimaru; if she did, he would begin to enquire about it until she eventually revealed that she was working for the Sannin because she didn't have a choice. She couldn't let him know it; if he did, word would reach the Sannin of her betrayal and then…her important people would be annihilated. She _had_ to keep that information secret in order to protect them. There was _nothing_ in her power that could overcome _him_…

"Yes," Akemi replied once she had been certain she'd withdrawn all emotion back behind her mask.

She wasn't sure just how much her husband could see with his Byakugan, but she had to try and trick him for the sake of those she wanted to safeguard. She hoped it had worked.

Lies; she was telling lies. He'd seen a shift in tension on her shoulders and had also noticed that her cerulean eyes had momentarily strayed away from him. She was lying…and he couldn't help but feel a surge of relief invade his whole being; she hadn't gone to Orochimaru on her own accord. But then how had she ended up in his service? And _why_ did she feel the need to hide it? The latter made no sense to him. He couldn't understand why she wished to conceal something like that after the many things she was revealing to him… There had to be something he wasn't seeing about the matter. And he _would _find out what it was; he only needed a way to manipulate her in order to get it. He knew just how to begin.

"So what do you intend to do now?" he spoke, his expression unchanging. "Use my important people to get to me? You won't have a chance; I intend to hand you over to Hokage-sama."

His insides hurt again as soon as he alluded to her intention to kill him and his own plan to take her to the Hokage; even if he was…unwilling to turn her over, he knew he would have to do it. It didn't matter if she had been forced to work under Orochimaru; he couldn't turn his back to the evidence. It _pained _him to have to do such a thing, but he couldn't ignore it. His…_feelings_ for her were of no consequence. However, he was aiming to get some answers before giving her away. Once he had, he would denounce her and then dissolve into the darkest void…

Akemi frowned. "I never had any intention of involving your loved ones in this. My business is with you alone and not with anyone else. I'm not a coward; I won't stoop so low as to involve people who have nothing to do with this. I don't work that way."

Neji was surprised again; an assassin with a code of ethics? Since when did those exist? It was very unusual; normally assassins did anything they had to in order to carry out their mission. For Akemi to blatantly state that she thought such a thing to be coward… It didn't fit with an assassin's description at all. She was out of the standard…as if she _weren't_ one. But he was certain that she'd told the truth when she'd said she was one; he'd seen it with his Byakugan. It was illogical. How could you be and not be an assassin at the same time? There was something much grander that he was failing to see than what he'd thought earlier; something more complicated. And he hadn't failed to notice that she'd not even addressed the issue of her captivity once. Something was amiss…

He considered the affair for a moment longer and then suddenly a thought struck him. It was as if…as if she didn't like the implications of her job. As if she didn't like _anything_ she had to do in order to get to her target. As if she had aversion to it. All the signs were there; during the last few questions he'd made her he'd seen an unusual pattern in her reactions and responses. And now that he gazed into her eyes to inspect them more closely he could see loathing clearly reflected in them. She didn't like her job…she didn't like what she _was_. But whether she liked it or not didn't matter; orders were orders and she had to follow them either way. However, her despise for it seemed to run so deep in her… He was certain it was strong enough to stop her from doing her job. And yet…despite her feelings, she still continued to do her occupation; she resisted her sentiments and did what was told. A hate so powerful like the one he was perceiving couldn't be ignored so easily; he knew it out of personal experience with his situation with the Hyuuga main family. But still she somehow managed to do so. The only reason he could come to fathom was that there was something that was impelling her, driving her to overcome that deep dislike and do her job. That something had to be much more powerful than her emotions. But what _was_ it? He couldn't figure it out…

He abandoned his train of thought for a moment and then focused on what was happening at the present; as much as he wished to contemplate the revelation he'd come to he knew he was unable to do it then. He had to…take care of his wife first.

"Either way, I will turn you over to Tsunade-sama," he reiterated, and his heart clenched for what seemed to be the twentieth time.

"I won't pose any resistance," Akemi replied, and Neji saw a flash in her eyes of…relief?

Why would she be relieved to be imprisoned and most likely sentenced to a horrid fate? He didn't understand it.

She wasn't thrilled about being jailed, but she was looking forward to the implications such a thing had to her mission. Since she'd been discovered, and not because she'd messed up her assignment but because her subordinates had revealed her, she was no longer expected to carry out her operation. Orochimaru wouldn't penalize her for the failure given that she'd had nothing to do with it; she hadn't exposed herself because she'd wanted it. As a result, her folks and village would be safe again…on her end of the mission at least. Asumi was still in the operation. It was all in her hands now.

"Even if you did, the outcome would have been the same," he replied, not giving his confusion away, "you would have been captured and then taken back to Konoha."

Akemi didn't reply; what could she have said? She wasn't going to challenge him since she wanted him to take her into custody. Nor could she tell him that Orochimaru was going to send a team for her. She knew that she wouldn't spend her time in captivity for long; as soon as the three shinobi under her command told the Sannin that she'd been uncovered, he would order a rescue squad to get her. He'd made clear that he _would_ liberate any of the Six should they fall into other's hands. He considered them too valuable to lose. So she expected to be freed soon and taken back to where she belonged: to a madman who had been slowly plunging her in the shadows. She much rather preferred to suffer for justice; she would pay honorably for her sins… Unfortunately, that wasn't meant to be…

She jumped from the branch quietly and landed on the ground several feet away from Neji. Subsequently, she began to make her way toward him.

The first rays of light smoothly slid between the leaves that hid them and announced the coming of dawn. Daylight slowly began to pour into the small space both shinobi were standing on. A new day was approaching and soon it would officially begin.

Akemi stopped walking at exactly two feet away from Neji and then slowly extended her arms to him, wrists facing up. She was waiting for him to chakra-bind her or something of the sort. Whatever he thought fitting for her case.

Neji studied her expression carefully before making a move; she was completely serious about the subject. She wouldn't defy him if he tried to tie her. She was letting him do what he wanted with her. She was expecting him to take her into custody…but _why_? He still couldn't make sense out of it. Either way, he'd already decided what to do with her in the meantime; they still had a mission the Hokage was expecting them to complete and Akemi had been part of the cell… He knew that what he was going to do shouldn't be done under _any_ circumstance, but he had a hunch…and something told him to heed it.

"This assignment is for a three-man squad. If I immobilize you we will be one member short and you will ultimately end up hindering its completion. I will allow you to partake on it so long as I don't see you jeopardizing it or trying to escape. If you do, I _will_ take action on you," Neji warned, almost growling, "do you understand?"

Akemi blinked. He was letting her participate on the mission? Why? She'd anticipated he would detain her and continue with the operation.

She nodded. "Yes."

Neji nodded as well and then waited for her to walk ahead on their way back to camp so that he could keep an eye out on her. There was just something about her that didn't click correctly in the grander picture. He had to, _needed_ to find out what it was. For some reason, he was almost sure that she _wouldn't _assassinate him. He didn't understand where that…strong certainty had come from, but he felt like he _should_ follow it. That was precisely what he was doing; he would observe her throughout the remainder of the mission and evaluate her to see if he could find the missing pieces of the puzzle. However, if he didn't manage to find anything once the assignment was over…he would have to decide what to do with her despite what he thought.

When they reached the campsite, Naruto was still out cold. He was tangled in the small blanket he'd brought along and was on the verge of beginning to drool. It was evident that he hadn't witnessed any of the events that had occurred several meters away from base camp; he'd slept right through them.

Akemi briefly wondered if Neji would inform him of her betrayal. What would the blond do once he found out? She ultimately decided that it didn't matter whether he knew or not; she would still end up in the hands of the Hokage and there was absolutely nothing no one could do about it…except Orochimaru.

She walked over to her belongings and sat down beside her backpack just as Neji tried to rouse their other teammate. She imagined her husband wouldn't want her anywhere near people she could potentially harm. If that was the case, and she was almost certain it was, she wouldn't get in his way.

She zipped her pack open and pulled out her water jug as well as the small bag that contained the food pills she lived by on missions. She pulled one out, popped it into her mouth and chewed on it while she closed the bag up. Subsequently, she leaned back against the tree she was sitting by and watched a sleepy Naruto stuff his sleeping gear automatically into his backpack. However, she was distracted by the movement to her left and she tilted her head in such direction to find Neji taking a seat next to her. She was surprised by the fact that he'd even considered joining her, but then she reminded herself that he _was_ watching her. It wasn't unusual for a captor to sit beside their prisoner; it was a tactic she'd often seen shinobi use and one that she herself preferred to employ. It made it easier to intimidate the victim.

"So why are we awake so early again?" Naruto mumbled as he rubbed both eyes with his fists and sat back facing his two companions, "I didn't get it when you told me, Neji."

"We are going to meet Komura in a restaurant in an hour. We have to be ready by then," Neji replied as he also pulled out his pills and water from his backpack.

"Right," Naruto said as he opened his own pack and searched for his provisions. He fished through it for a couple of minutes and then sighed. "I can't find my pills."

"Catch, Naruto-kun," Akemi told him before she tossed over her pills in his direction.

The Genin raised his hands and caught them. He looked at the container for a moment before he gazed at her.

"Are you sure I can have some, Akemi-chan? I don't want to leave you without any," he told her as he scratched the back of his head rather sheepishly.

"I always carry more than necessary in case of an emergency. There is enough quantity to last us the rest of the journey," Akemi replied as she opened her pitcher, "so feel free to take as many as you need."

Naruto's eyes softened and he smiled. "Thanks a lot, Akemi-chan."

"You're welcome," she smiled slightly.

She truly had no problem sharing her food with Naruto; she didn't mind. He was an endearing young man and she'd taken a genuine liking of him. She knew that becoming attached to him was something she shouldn't have let happen, but she had been unable to help it; he was just so…unlike any other shinobi she'd ever met.

She felt a pair of eyes on her and looked over in the course she felt they were coming from. She met with the pale lavender gaze of her husband. It was void of emotion, but she imagined it was contemplating her previous actions. What was he making out of them? Probably assuming she had acted only to keep the impression she'd built of herself for others. It didn't matter what he thought anymore; the truth was out and there was nothing that could change what he had to be thinking about her.

Neji had clearly seen that his wife had not hesitated in sharing her supply with Naruto; it had been something she'd simply done as if she were accustomed to. He hadn't seen any regret cross her features either. It was something she'd decided to do because she wanted; because it didn't bother her. He knew such a thing was something she shouldn't be doing as the assassin she was; she shouldn't be helping others. That gesture of camaraderie he knew was genuine furthered his suspicion that there was something awry between her and the scheme she was involved in. It just didn't fit. But _what_ was he missing? The piece of intelligence had to be big if he hadn't placed his finger on it yet.

Akemi looked away from him, opened her water container and drank from it. He watched her for a couple of seconds more before he turned away and began with his breakfast.

As Naruto chewed on his tasteless pill he gave his two comrades a good observant look. He didn't know what had happened overnight while he was asleep, but there was an almost palpable strain lurking between both of them that wasn't there before. What had he missed? He was intent on finding out.

"So, anything happen while I was sleeping?" he asked casually, causing both his companions to look up at him simultaneously.

The unreadable look that adorned both their faces made him feel like they knew exactly what he was trying to do. He felt like he'd been found out.

"No," Neji responded, lowering his gaze to his water flagon as he opened it, "everything was calm during our vigils."

Akemi refrained herself from shooting Neji a surprised glance and masked any other impulses by taking another sip of her water. He wasn't going to tell Naruto about her? Why? She thought he would inform him; after all, he was his teammate and it made sense that he alerted him in case she posed a threat. What was Neji thinking?

"That's good then," Naruto replied before he took a swig of his jug. Afterward, he added. "Is everything alright with you? You two look a little tense."

"There's nothing wrong," Neji said in his deep even voice before he drank some of his water.

Naruto knew Neji was a master concealing his emotions, but he couldn't help but think that there was really something wrong. He had the feeling that he and Akemi were hiding something…

"There's nothing to worry about, Naruto-kun," Akemi said calmly and he turned his gaze to her.

She looked as tranquil as always, but there was something about her poise and expression that was missing. The little light that had been illuminating her eyes at the beginning of the mission was gone…the warmth she had been showing earlier was gone. Why? Maybe she and Neji had had a fight? Whatever it was that had happened, he hoped it was fixed soon.

Naruto hurried up with his food and finished it just as Akemi and Neji were beginning to strap on their gear. He followed suit hastily and then walked after them to the village.

The short stroll between the tall thick trees was mostly quiet aside from the occasional comment Naruto interjected every now and then. In a matter of minutes they came across town. Unlike the lively picture it had presented the day before, the village was currently calm and empty. There were hardly any people walking on the streets even though most businesses were open. The inhabitants seemed to consider it way too early in the morning to be up and out.

Naruto approached a fruit store and asked one of the salesladies about the location of a restaurant called Mayuri. She happily explained to him where to find it and the Genin led the way to the destination.

The restaurant was situated in the street behind the store; it was sitting on a corner, small and subtle. When Neji, Naruto and Akemi walked in there was only one customer. He was sitting on one of the tables in the back of the place and drinking something that was steaming. He was dressed in a blue ensemble of what appeared to be some sort of lightweight material, but that looked too fine to be thought of as reasonably priced. A grey backpack was laying on the table next to the sweltering cup and over it a straw hat. It was apparent that he was prepared to travel.

"That's our man," Naruto muttered as he studied the mass of coffee-colored hair of the young man, "he matches the picture Tsunade-baa-chan showed us."

Neji and Akemi nodded in agreement. There was no questioning that they were all gazing at Komura; he had the same shade of hair color, dark eyes and pale skin. His features were exactly the same as the ones shown in the photograph.

The squad approached his table unhurriedly; he hadn't noticed them and they were not going to startle him by appearing suddenly. However, when they found themselves at a couple of feet's distance, the young man looked up at them.

His black orbs landed on them inquisitively before they traveled upward to each of their headbands. Once he took a good look at them, he smiled pleasantly but it didn't reach his eyes.

"You must be my escorts," he spoke in a matter-of-fact tone when the cell reached his table.

Akemi noted he seemed to be about her or Neji's age. He was handsome…but she'd seen men more attractive than him. Her husband was one of them and, although she knew she shouldn't even be considering such a thing, he was at the very top of the list.

"We are," Neji replied in his leveled voice as he gazed at him. "These are my teammates, Akemi and Naruto and I am Neji."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Komura said as his eyes flickered to the two individuals that were standing at either side of the Hyuuga, particularly resting on the unusual-looking kunoichi, "you already know I'm Komura, so I won't waste any time with introductions. Now, when do you have planned to part? I'm ready to go."

"As soon as you're done with your tea," Akemi stated calmly before her husband could reply as she gazed at Komura.

She didn't like him already, but there was hardly anything she could do about it; she had to make sure he reached Konoha alive. However, that didn't mean that she couldn't use some subtleness to bring him down from his high horse every once in a while…

Komura blinked at her and then chuckled humorously. "Of course; I've already paid for my drink so I'll finish it up quickly and afterward we can take our leave. I'm looking forward to this journey."

He gave Akemi a dazzling smile before dedicating himself to finish the remainder of his tea.

Naruto glowered at him; he hadn't spent even ten minutes with Komura and he already disliked him. He was just a spoiled stuck-up who had nothing better to do than thinking he owned the world. And the way he'd looked at Akemi… He was calling for trouble with Neji.

Neji kept his features carefully neutral upon hearing the obvious flirtatious remark Komura had made to his wife; as much as he'd like to tell him to keep his comments and gazes to himself, he knew he had to keep quiet in order to keep hostility away during the mission. However, that didn't mean that he couldn't intervene in certain points.

"I'm all done," Komura announced as he set his cup aside. He placed his hat over his head, slung his pack on his backside and rose to his feet. "Let's go."

Naruto grumbled something under his breath before he turned around and walked out of the establishment. Akemi ambled after him and Neji and Komura followed after her.

The party marched out of town and continued the trip down the main road without hurry; there was no reason to be running as they weren't expected to reach Konoha so soon. Besides, Komura couldn't run as fast as they could and even if he could, they wouldn't waste any energy and chakra in case they happened to stumble upon unwelcome visitors.

The day concurred without anything out of the ordinary. They made stops to eat and so that Komura could rest before carrying on until it was sundown. It was then that Neji announced that they would stop for the day and set up camp in the forest they were currently traveling through.

Naruto was ordered to stay with Komura across from a huge rock formation that stood a couple of feet away from the road while Neji and Akemi set out to inspect the grounds nearby in search of a good spot to spend the night. The blonde grudgingly agreed and leaned back against a tree to watch his comrades disappear into the green sea that sat at the other side of the path.

The Jounin walked among the trees, stones and dirt for several minutes in an unyielding heavy silence. Words had been difficult to exchange after the revealing conversation they'd had before sunrise that morning. They spoke to each other as little as possible and hardly ever separated more than a meter's distance from the other; they'd developed the prisoner-captor relationship quickly and had not dropped it in the midst of the mission. They mutually intended to keep it that way.

As they delved deeper into the vegetation, the little light that remained in the sky began to diminish and it became increasingly hard to see properly. Upon finding themselves in such a situation, Neji decided it was best to stop their advance and activate his Byakugan.

"We'll stop here," he told Akemi, who had been walking ahead of him so that he could keep watch on her.

The silver haired young woman halted on her tracks and turned around to gaze at him with a questioning glance. However, when she saw his hands run through the now familiar set of hand signs, her expression returned to its normal state and she waited to hear his assessment of their surroundings quietly.

Neji's field of vision swiftly expanded up to its one-mile radius. He looked farther ahead of where he and his wife were standing and saw three unusual lumps on a large dirt region full of stones of different sizes. He frowned; those were definitely not tree debris or rocks. He should investigate them more closely.

"What is it?" Akemi enquired upon seeing his face.

"There is something lying on the ground just behind the trees in front of us," he responded as he zeroed in on the image.

As he identified the nature of the objects, a warm breeze blew from the same direction. The scent it carried wrapped around its refreshing caress confirmed what he already knew and also informed Akemi of what she wasn't seeing.

"Decaying bodies," she said as she turned back to face the trees across from them.

Neji nodded. "There are three of them."

"What do you think happened?" the kunoichi asked, turning back to look at him.

He was about to answer, but three speeding silhouettes suddenly appeared due north and he was distracted. He zoomed over them and saw they were drawing out their weapons as well as moving into formation. They were undoubtedly shinobi. And they were headed their way.

"We have company," he notified his wife as he continued to observe the approaching team, "a three-man squad from Kumo."

Tsunade had told them that Cloud was, apparently, after Komura. They didn't know whether the team he was seeing was trying to capture the young man, but they weren't going to take any chances.

Akemi nodded curtly. "Let's clear out Komura then."

"Yes," Neji agreed before both set out running back to where Naruto and Komura were waiting.

When the Jounin moved out of the trees and into the road, they saw Naruto sitting on the ground with arms crossed, face overturned away from his charge and an exaggerated pout resting on his lips. He looked clearly upset about something, which Akemi and Neji assumed had to do with Komura. But such a thing was insignificant at the moment; they had a more pressing matter between hands.

"Naruto," Neji said as soon as he came upon him and Komura, "a Cloud shinobi cell is coming this way. We don't know if they mean any harm, but we will take action nonetheless. I want you to take Komura and run away from here as fast as you can in the direction of the village. Akemi and I will stay behind and cover for you in case the team poses a threat. As soon as we're done, we'll catch up to you."

His eyes flickered to Akemi to let her know that she didn't have an option in the affair; she _had_ to stay with him. He wouldn't let her out of his sight.

The young woman simply nodded her head. Neji noted no hint of disagreement crossed her delicate features.

"Understood," Naruto nodded before he quickly rose to his feet and turned to face the young man they were escorting with a fox-like expression, "alright, listen up you, there are ninja coming over to have your head and I'm in charge of keeping you in one piece. So if you wanna live, you'll have to cooperate with me."

Komura blanched. "I'll do anything you tell me to."

"Now that's more like it," Naruto replied, grinning. He took the few remaining steps between him and Komura and then slung him behind his back. "Hold on tight and get ready to fly!"

The young man yelped with surprise at the sudden action, but clutched on to Naruto's shoulders as instructed.

Naruto gazed back at his two teammates and grinned. "Kick some butt Akemi-chan, Neji. We'll be waiting for you!"

He twisted back to the course they were taking to Konoha and began to run. As soon as he'd acquired enough speed, he jumped to the trees and continued his escapade out of sight.

Neji turned back to Akemi in order to discuss the possible battle strategies he had in mind if the incoming shinobi attacked. They couldn't just wait for the enemy to show up and directly challenge them; they had to have a plan. Besides, there still remained the possibility that the ninja meant no harm; if such was the case, they wouldn't start an unnecessary fight if they could avoid it.

"We will wait for them hidden among the trees in this area," he said as he gazed at her, "if they follow after Naruto's trail or attack us, we assault. If not, then we will let them pass."

"Very well," Akemi replied as behind her the sun finished setting, "I'll be hiding on ground in case I need to use a jutsu."

He nodded and swiftly moved up into a high branch that was sufficiently hidden from view. He veiled himself in the shadows by the tree trunk and followed the trajectory of the Kumogakure shinobi with his Byakugan. They were less than half a mile away from where he and Akemi were hiding.

The sapphire eyed kunoichi stealthily glided through the trees and settled herself behind a tree with a rather thick trunk. She pressed her back against it and allowed the shadows to shroud her. Subsequently, she stilled as much as she could, closed her eyes to concentrate and dispersed some chakra to her ears so as to heighten her sense of hearing. Then she waited.

Minutes after both of them had concealed themselves, the first signs of the presence of the other ninja reached Akemi's ears. Three sets of footsteps landed against a branch that was a few meters away from her. They remained unmoving for a couple of seconds before two of them shifted a little, causing the branch to creak lightly, and bounced off someplace else. She heard both pairs of sandal soles hit against several other branches before one duo landed on the earth and the other carried on above ground. She knew then that she and Neji had been found out.

She opened her eyes and tilted her head upward to glance at the branch she knew her husband was standing on; he was observing the nin progress across to them with his Byakugan, but he wasn't moving. She took that as a sign that none of the two were close to any of them at the time being. Still, she continued to listen for an approach to where she was hiding.

Both pairs of footfalls changed direction and she made out one of them that was heading directly to where she was. She focused her entire hearing on that one ninja and advanced away from him with the secrecy Orochimaru had rooted within her. She jumped to higher ground silently and kept on changing places without stopping on one in particular. Not once did she move away from the darkness that encompassed her; she kept to it and made sure her _Hissori Kutsuoto (Silent Footstep)_ was working. After numerous seconds of futile attempts at finding her, she heard the shinobi turn back and stand still someplace not far from where she was. She tuned in for the ninja that she imagined had tried to find Neji, but she didn't hear anything; she could only assume that he'd also retreated empty handed, otherwise she would have certainly known her husband had been captured. She was sure the enemy wouldn't lose an opportunity to catch both of them if they could.

"We know you're there. So come out!" a deep male voice spoke from a place that was too far from where she'd pinpointed her pursuer.

Akemi imagined it had to be the shinobi she'd not heard moving earlier. He'd probably stayed behind just to witness his companions catch Neji and her, but upon seeing both attempts had been fruitless he must have decided to call them into the open. She wondered what Neji would choose to do faced the situation. Would he go out of hiding or stay in obscurity?

The response to her inquiry reached her when he leaped from a branch over her head and landed two feet in front of her quietly.

"They're waiting for us to show ourselves," he said as he gazed through the trees at the Kumo team with his Byakugan, "for now, they're safe. We will walk to the tree border and speak to them. In case they attack, we'll fall back and retaliate."

Akemi knew his plan was the best option they had; they were at a disadvantage with one member short and they couldn't risk any casualties that might occur along the way. They had to proceed cautiously.

"Do you want them alive for questioning?" she asked after she'd expressed her understanding of his instructions.

"Hokage-sama said she didn't want any prisoners," he answered as his chakra-dilated gaze moved to rest over her.

Akemi felt as if he were looking into the darkest confines of her mind and soul the instant his pale lavender eyes hovered over her. She felt rather intimidated to say the least, something she'd never been before prior to speaking with him about her identity as an assassin. Perhaps it was that she was conscious of the fact that he already knew what she really was? Or could it be that within that powerful gaze she saw the absence of that small hint of tenderness with which he used to look at her…?

She shook all thoughts off and reminded herself that there was a fight that could emerge at any given moment and that she had to be prepared for it. She didn't have time to think about the effect Neji's eyes had on her. She didn't have time to ponder over why it seemed so important to worry over the blankness his gorgeous orbs had every time he turned to her…

She followed after him to the boundary that divided the road from the trees and stood directly to his right, exactly one step behind him. She observed the two male shinobi that stood on the frontier across from them and then allowed her eyes to travel to the one that was leisurely perched on a branch that hung above his companions. The three of them seemed perfectly at ease with the situation; they weren't even tensed for battle. They were only smirking as if they'd found their next test subject to experiment on.

"Konoha-nin," one of the ninja crossways from Neji and Akemi said in a false amicable nature, "we're looking for a man named Komura. Do you happen to know where he is? We went looking for him but he wasn't in town."

"We don't know what you're talking about," Neji replied in a calm level tone, his expression as neutral as ever.

Akemi noted that he'd deactivated his Byakugan; no doubt he was trying not to provoke any sort of confrontation. However, the instant the ninja had asked for Komura she knew it was coming and she was more than certain that Neji did as well.

"Well then," the shinobi next to the one that had first spoken said, his face lighting up sinisterly, "I guess we'll just have to take that information by force, won't we?"

"Yeah," the one on the branch replied as he jumped down from his spot and stood between both his comrades, "too bad you're going to die right here, right now."

The trio smiled at the pair for a couple of seconds before they each broke into a flurry of hand seals and activation of jutsu. At the same time, Neji reactivated the Byakugan and Akemi triggered the _nagare shogai_.

"I beg to differ," Akemi stated as she observed the Cloud ninja become enveloped in a mist of their own making.

"We'll see about that. No one's ever been able to defeat our jutsu," the man in the middle said, "I'm Rikio and my jutsu is called _Denkou Kobushi no jutsu (Lightning Fist)_!"

As he introduced himself, the fog around him vanished and gave way to a thick layer of a form of electricity Akemi knew was lightning wrapped around both his arms. Rikio grinned wickedly.

"I'm Ryou and my jutsu is _Denkou Handou no jutsu (Lightning Kick)_!" the young male at the right exclaimed as lightning licked all the way from his toes up to his waist.

"And finally I'm Ryusa and my jutsu is the invincibility card of this squad," the remaining ninja said as he smirked. His entire body became engulfed in lightning and began to crackle dangerously. "My jutsu is the undefeatable _Denkou Yoroi no jutsu (Lightning Armor)_! There's nothing in this world capable of penetrating it without harm. I am untouchable! Now fear the wrath of lightning!"

Loud cracks resonated throughout the air as the three of them assumed a taijutsu stance. Neji took on his Jyuuken stance and Akemi adopted her taijutsu one.

"Can the _nagare shogai_ fight against lightning using the same principles?" Neji asked Akemi as he observed the flow of chakra in the bodies of their opponents.

It was constant all over the body, but it was concentrated more on the outside of the parts that were enveloped in lightning. He already knew how to make an approach.

"Lightning is a form of electricity and while Amano can't work natural forms of energy we can fight against them the same way," she responded as she began to estimate the volts each of the shinobi had draped around their bodies.

She needed to compare the appearance of the energy around them to the one she'd seen Amano manage. Seeing as she knew which and how certain amounts of electricity projected in an Amano's body, she would be able to have a vague approximation of the amount of electricity she would need to use against them. Her trump card would be to have a higher energy concentration in her body to cause the energy flow to turn against her enemy and electrocute them in the process.

"I'll take Ryusa since I can channel electricity to every point in my body," she said after deciding that they had an electricity concentration a bit higher than the one needed to electrocute a human being, about a hundred volts. "If you want me to take on another one, I won't protest."

"I'll fight against the other two," Neji replied, not taking his eyes off Ryou and Rikio but looking at his wife with the help of his Byakugan, "I've already sorted out what to do with them."

"Don't let them touch you; they won't zap you the same way I did while we sparred. They have enough energy to electrocute you in one go," she warned him as she glued her eyes on Ryusa.

His heart leaped hopefully in his chest at her words, but then slowly morphed the sensation to a throbbing ache. She was telling him to be careful; she was watching out for him. It looked as if she were worried about him. But how could she? Why? Didn't she want to kill him? Shouldn't she be keeping information of that nature to herself instead of telling him? Such a thing added to his feeling that there was something strange going on with her… And he _hoped_ desperately that he was right.

Ryou and Rikio moved at the same time and charged forward at him and Akemi. He placed all his attention on them and waited for them to reach him to engage in battle.

Akemi, on the contrary, ran at Ryusa in order to attack him. The man smirked when he saw her coming and tensed his muscles so as to react at the frontal assault the kunoichi was presenting him with. However, just when she was three feet away from him, she disappeared in a flood of white, steel blue and silver. Ryusa blinked his surprise, but then quickly felt her behind him and swiftly turned around to counter whatever maneuver she was making. He evaded the high kick that was aimed at his head and counteracted with a punch directed to the face. Akemi dodged the large fist, stabilized herself on the ground and continued moving backwards as she eluded the outbreak of punches and kicks Ryusa delivered. The lightning around him buzzed and emitted sparks toward her as his extremities tried to come into lethal contact with her, but never managed to burn her due to the constant and higher charge of electricity she kept all over her body with the _nagare shogai_. The electricity around her had yet to manifest itself physically since she was keeping it at a concentration a little lower than the one Ryusa was working with, something that was dangerous to do, but such a thing was soon to change. She was testing him out first.

Once she'd decided she had enough information to work with him, she reached out a hand, stopped the incoming fist directed to her torso and retaliated with her other fist to his face. It slammed against his jaw line with painful accuracy and sent him flying backwards to the roots of a tree behind him.

Akemi watched his back collide with the uneven ground before she shifted her attention for a moment to the gauntlets in her arms; she'd best remove them for a more mortal attack. Their little conductivity composition made her assails numerous seconds slower than what they normally were without anything in her hands; they hindered the electricity passage from her chakra points to the other side of the gauntlet. She only wore them because they were constant training for her handling of the_ nagare shogai_, as did the rest of her family.

Ryusa sat down on the ground slowly and gazed at her with amazement. The left corner of his mouth was dripping blood.

"Wha' id you do 'o me?" he enquired awkwardly as he climbed to his feet.

"I hit you using my kekkei genkai, which is electricity based," Akemi responded as she folded her gauntlets and put them away in her belt pouch, "basically, your jaw has been paralyzed a little. You'll be able to talk normally soon."

Ryusa's face turned red with anger at her calm demeanor and his lightning armor began to crackle even more loudly. He was clearly irate.

"I'll get you yet you pathetic woman!" he yelped before he charged at her full speed.

Akemi spread her legs, increased the volts and concentration of her electricity, raised her now crackling hands and waited for him to come at her.

Meanwhile, Neji was busy avoiding the excellently timed hits of both, Ryou and Rikio. The Kumo shinobi had decided to assault him as a team and were combining their attacks to make evasion even more difficult. Still, the Hyuuga was having no trouble fighting with both at the same time. Granted, they made it harder than usual to land a hit with the Jyuuken but so far he'd found no complications in the battle. It was just like sparring with Akemi, only that with double the attacks, more electricity and a mad intention of killing.

He avoided a kick to his torso from Ryou and found the opening he was looking for as Rikio tried to aim a punch to his heart. As Ryou began to lower his leg to the ground in order to steady his weight, Neji reached out his hands and hit the various tenketsu that allowed chakra flow to his legs. Ryou was sent tumbling back, his _Denkou Handou_ ineffective. Neji swiftly back-flipped to evade the punch Rikio was sending in his direction. He stood at a safe distance from him, waiting for the ninja to attempt attacking him again.

"What did you do to my legs?! I can't use the _Handou_!" Ryou exclaimed hysterically, dark eyes narrowed.

"I closed your tenketsu so now you can't channel chakra to your legs," Neji explained without removing his gaze from Rikio, "your jutsu is useless."

"Rikio get him!!" Ryou yelped madly and his comrade charged at Neji at the word.

The shinobi attempted to strike Neji with all sorts of physical attacks, but they were futile; Neji was too fast for him. Just when the Konoha-nin was about to use his Gentle Fist on him he saw a thick lightning bolt being thrown in his direction by Ryou. Neji managed to shift his body quickly enough and began to rotate in time to stop the thunderbolt from harming him. The force of the Kaiten sent Rikio flying backwards toward his teammate and successfully reflected the beam that hit head on against the chakra dome.

As Neji slowed his gyration down, he heard a grand explosion coming from where Akemi and Ryusa were fighting. When he stopped, he sought the pair with his Byakugan and saw his wife soaring backwards through the air en route for some trees near him as well as Ryusa heading in another direction. The space where they'd been previously fighting by, the rock structure, had a hole the size of a cave embedded on its front. How had both shinobi managed to make a fissure of such a dimension? He presumed it had been a clash of jutsu or something of the sort, which in turn had generated the blast.

The male shinobi looked like he was in deep pain and very distracted by it; he had his eyes closed and wasn't making any attempts at trying to secure a good landing. Akemi, on the other hand, seemed unharmed save for a few cuts and scratches caused by the rock and dirt debris that had been released by the detonation. He saw her throw her head back to see where she was headed to in order to try and swing her weight so that she could somehow manage a more decent landing. He knew that she _would_ handle it since he'd already seen her do it many times during their spars, but he couldn't help moving over to catch her.

Akemi ignored the throbbing pain in her right shoulder and focused on spinning over so that her feet ended up below her, allowing her to land safely on the ground. However, she felt a burst of chakra moving toward her from the right and she moved her head enough to see that Neji was running over. The instant she saw him, she knew what he intended to do. It was a risky move from his part as she could fatally damage him, but still he was willing…

She speedily lowered the concentration and volts of the electricity in her body to an undamaging degree and changed that excess back into chakra just in time for Neji to halt behind her, thrust his arms forward and catch her. The force of the collision drew him back a little, but he remained standing with her in his arms.

She closed her eyes and expelled a breath she didn't know she was holding. She felt relieved, but she couldn't decide if the feeling came from the fact that she was alright or from the fact that Neji was safe…

"Are you alright?" his leveled voice spoke clearly from someplace near her left ear.

"I'm fine," she responded before tilting her head back to gaze up at him. A very well-known and welcomed sense of protection washed over her as she realized that he was still holding her against him in his arms. "Are you?"

"I'm fine," he replied as he looked down at her.

Akemi nodded. "Arigatou for catching me."

Neji said nothing; he merely lowered her to her feet gently and held her for a moment as he assured himself that she could uphold herself on her own. Once he was certain, he released her and took a step away from her.

Something sharp pierced her heart at his indifference. Why did it worry her? Why did it hurt so much?

He'd not missed the arrangements she did to the _nagare shogai_ when it was evident that he was going to catch her; he'd seen everything she'd done in order to prevent him from coming in contact with it. Why had she done them if her purpose was to assassinate him? She'd allowed a perfect opportunity to pass… His heart began to speed up for a second time at what the implications of such a thing could mean. However, he didn't permit his feelings to make him hopeful; he kept to the thought that her actions didn't fit those of an assassin and that there was definitely something strange going on with her. The big question remained: what was it?

A set of movements to his right reunited the rest of his focus with the matter at hand. He saw the entire Kumo cell standing side to side several feet away from where he and Akemi were standing, going through some hand signs for a jutsu. He turned his head all the way to gaze at them and observed. What were they planning?

When they finished, he saw them slam their hands against each other's and thrust them in his and Akemi's direction. Part of their chakra flew to the air and amassed into a lightning-filled cloud above their heads…before it took the form of an extensive, bright and vicious dragon made of thunder. His eyes narrowed slightly in surprise at its sight. _How_ had they managed to create such a creature out of chakra? It should have drained their reservoir completely!

Akemi gazed at the dragon, widened eyes transfixed on its luminous skin and the dangerous crackles it emitted sporadically. It was so brilliant that it lighted the entire area they were standing on and beyond the trees around them. She didn't doubt that if it came within their reach it would blast them out of their existence; she knew it had much more energy than what she could ever hold in her chakra system. They wouldn't stand a chance if it began to move. They needed to do something before it attacked.

"This is our pet dragon, Ryurai," Ryusa commented as he motioned to the beast floating over his head, "it's been a while since he's seen the light of day…or night for that matter. I thought he'd like to come out and play with you."

His comrades chuckled in dark agreement before the dragon roared ferociously. Then it launched itself toward Neji and Akemi with its huge mouth wide open.

Akemi's cerulean gaze narrowed and her mind raced over the various possibilities she had at hand to save both her life and her husband's. She didn't get much time to dwell on the thought however, because a hand clamped around her forearm and yanked her to the ground. She landed softly on her bottom and as she recovered from the sudden tug she saw Neji adopt a Jyuuken position beside her.

"Kaiten!" he said before he began to expel chakra and spin.

His chakra moved over her in quick waves, accumulating in a dome-like structure around her and Neji and causing the loose strands of her hair to dance in the wind it created. She was inside of Neji's Kaiten; she was being protected.

Neji was putting his life on the line for her despite he _knew_ she was there to kill him. The realization caused a bizarre mix of pain, sorrow and security to grow deep within her. She understood where the latter had originated from since Neji's aura had always given her the strangest sense of protection, but the former feelings… She couldn't place them properly. She didn't comprehend…

The dragon slammed against the wall of chakra, and for a moment Akemi thought it would penetrate it; however, the monster was detoured up and away from them successfully. She watched it fly upward before it took a turn and dived straight down to the highest part of the dome with its jaw unclenched. Once again, as it tried to close its mouth around the veil of chakra, it was reflected back.

As she saw it soar away, she came to the realization that their temporary refuge from the creature was precisely that: temporary. Neji would eventually stop spinning and then they would be at the dragon's mercy again. She needed to do something before they reached that point…

Neji began to slow down just as the creature lunged for them again. He measured its distance and speed versus the time it took him to do the Kaiten once more, but found that it wouldn't give him enough time to have it up and ready when the dragon reached them; he'd stopped gyrating too late. His eyes narrowed at the incoming monster before he saw as well as heard his wife activate a jutsu he'd not seen her use before.

"_Doton: Doryuuheki (Earth Rising Wall)_!" she said and she brought her hands to her mouth.

A jet of mud flew out from her body and grew into a large earthen wall that stood between the dragon and themselves. The creature, unable to stop its swift ambush, smashed its head against the wall causing it to crack in several different places but not give away.

That short moment of distraction from part of the jutsu was all Akemi needed; she turned to him, saw him nod and she sped after him into the thickest conglomeration of trees he'd found with his Byakugan. They sped deeper into their cover before they decided the distance was safe enough and opted to hide behind some trees, enveloped in their shadows. From there, they observed and listened to what was occurring back where the dragon was.

A sharp crack echoed through the trees and the rigid wall finally broke into chunks of stone-hard earth that were propelled in all directions. Some even managed to reach Akemi and Neji's hiding place. However, something more noticeable occurred as well. The brilliance that had invaded the nearest area when the dragon had appeared suddenly vanished.

Akemi knew the absence of its lighting could only mean one thing: the dragon was no longer existent. She smiled widely and turned to gaze at Neji, who was hiding in a tree about three feet away from hers, in wait of his assessment.

The Hyuuga prodigy smirked. "Well, it seems their chakra has been depleted drastically. Keeping up that jutsu all this time finally took its toll on them."

Those were good news for her and Neji; it meant that if the enemy were to do such a jutsu again they would probably be left without any chakra in their reservoir. It was a risky and unaffordable move since she and Neji had already proven they could stand against the dragon. It would be a wasted attempt at defeating them.

"What are they doing now?" she enquired, still looking over at him.

"They appear to be searching for us," he responded as he observed the three panting shinobi look around in confusion. His smirk almost widened to a tiny smug smile, but he refrained. "And they're frustrated by the lack of success."

"Oh c'mon! Where did you two go to? I'm getting tired of hide-and-seek!" Ryusa's tired voice reached them from the middle of the road. "You better come out!"

Akemi considered their options; at the moment, the tide of the battle seemed to be in her and Neji's favor. To win they would only need a plan that would allow them the opportunity to attack; they needed a distraction. What was there to do? She was suddenly struck with a simple idea that would provide them with what they required.

"I have a plan," she spoke after Ryusa's statement had reached her and Neji's ears, "would you like to hear it?"

Would the man listen to her? Would he _trust_ her judgment this one time? She _knew_ her plan would work out; something of that nature was very distracting and if they used it just right they would probably manage to finish the fight right away. But would Neji care to listen?

His all-seeing gaze bore deeply into hers, searching for any trace of deceit in it; he found none. Her approach was completely honest, just like the earlier activation of her earth jutsu in order to save them _both_ had been. She'd had every intention of saving him. He'd seen it in the extension of the wall to the path in front of him and in the look she'd given him after the dragon had crashed its head against the barrier. She could have let him perish and made her escapade; he'd already seen she had the elements necessary to be able to do so. But instead, she'd stayed behind and saved him…

He ignored the frantic pounding of his heart and made a decision concerning her suggestion. After the fight ended, he would ultimately decide what to do with her.

The Kumogakure team heard the soft cracking sound, but in the darkness couldn't place where it was coming from. However, soon the ground beneath their feet fractured and quickly split in large uneven chunks that elevated a couple of inches from normal land and caused them to lose their balance. Ryusa stumbled backwards and stepped away from the pieces of hard and unsteady earth with disbelief while his teammates toppled over painfully. Through the dust the little breakage had created and through the portions of earth that had stayed erect he saw Neji and Akemi appear in midair, both poised to land a hit at those who stood before them.

"Watch out!" he warned his comrades before one of Akemi's fists connected with his face and sent him soaring backwards in the direction of the artificial cave the clash of their jutsu had created in the rock formation.

Ryou and Rikio had no time to react; Neji swiftly came upon them and attacked them with his Gentle Fist, closing several tenketsu of their chakra systems. His finishing move was the strike of a palm against each of their hearts, which killed them instantly.

It was funny how simple their defeat had been once they found themselves unable to time their assaults on him.

After the last of his opponents had fallen, Neji searched for his wife with his Byakugan and found her kicking Ryusa on the torso at full force near the rock she'd been fighting by earlier. The kick sent the male shinobi flying straight to the cavern, where he landed on the stone-filled ground and damaged his body further. Akemi paused her advance when she stood across from the grotto, no doubt examining if its structure would hold, before she continued onward to find Ryusa.

Neji instinctively ran toward the scene as he watched the fight pick up from where it had left off. Akemi fluidly maneuvered around Ryusa's strong attacks and retaliated with some of her own to which the Kumo shinobi responded by narrowly evading. The man found an opening and directed a punch to Akemi's cheek, but she was faster and moved out of the way just in time. Ryusa's fist slammed against the rocky wall and created a feet-long crate on it. The battle seemed to freeze in place immediately afterward. Neji's heart seemed to follow suit as well. With a nasty sinking feeling, he saw how part of the foundation shook and gave away on itself, producing a rain of rocks inside the cave. His wife looked around the grotto worriedly and quickly spun on her heel to face its mouth, but large rocks fell in its opening and sealed the cavern shut. The tremor ceased and stones stopped falling a few moments later. Neji sought his wife with his Byakugan, but there was such a heavy cloud of dust inside and outside of the cave that it made it rather difficult for him to see her. When he finally managed, he felt his heart wither away; Akemi lay motionless on the cave floor, a huge boulder squashing down the lower half of her body.

He didn't stop running over as his eyes inspected her through the thick amount of rocks that had piled in the cave's opening; he needed to make sure… She couldn't have… An acute jolt ran through his heart as the sentence hung unfinished in his head.

Then, he noticed something. Ryusa was rising from a corner of the cavern, visibly scratched and battered, and was making his way to Akemi's body with a triumphant grin. The man clearly thought he'd obtained success. Neji saw him laugh and stop once he was over Akemi. What was he going to do? He needed to get her out of that cave… It was then that he noted another thing. The fight wasn't over.

-o-

"I killed her!" Ryusa exclaimed, victory written all over his face, "I stand strong!"

He gazed down at the corpse with difficulty due to the lack of light and considered what to do with it. Two things happened simultaneously when he stopped to think; something silent approached his neck and a cloud of smoke coming from the corpse filled the grotto. When the air disturbance cleared, he saw a stack of rocks lying where the body had been and felt slender protrusions slowly slide up his neck to the hollow part of his head. He stilled in fear.

"You can't get rid of me so easily," an unrecognizable voice hissed right by his ear before he felt a violent electric shock slither up his neck and into his head.

Akemi drew her hands away and watched as Ryusa's carcass fell to the uneven floor of the obscure cavern. She stared at it for a few seconds before she moved her gaze over to the heap of stones that were blocking the cavern's mouth. She had to escape; she wouldn't let herself die in a cave of all places.

She extended a hand toward the wall and painfully but surely limped over to the obstructing mound.

She'd been injured once she'd realized she couldn't escape the grotto and had been forced to turn back in search of cover. Luckily the obscenely large rock had only managed to twist her left ankle instead of fracturing it; she'd been slow to react, but quick enough to do a substitution just in time.

She thrust her other hand forward and pressed her fingers against the cool stone that blocked her path in order to check how tightly they had fallen in place. To her disappointment, she recognized they were too secure to be moved easily. She suppressed a sigh and began to contemplate which of her jutsus she could use to open a way out. There were a few that could serve such a purpose, but she needed to consider what kind of uproar they would cause if she used them.

"Akemi, step away from the wall," she heard Neji's calm and even voice speak to her from the other side of the barrier.

A surge of relief spread over her tired self the instant she heard that voice. Neji was alright…

She blinked at the thought, but pushed it aside for the time being. Her priority had to be to escape the natural prison she was locked in.

"I can manage," she replied as she rested the palm of her hand in the turn of the rock in front of her, "I've already come up with a way out."

"Do as I say," he stated sternly, and Akemi could just imagine him scowling in irritation.

She pressed her lips together tightly and held back a retort that she wished she could voice freely; it wasn't the time to argue with Neji, but rather follow his instructions. He was, after all, in charge of the mission not to mention in charge of _her_ as her captor.

"Very well," she said, a hint of her controlled annoyance seeping into her voice.

She turned around slowly and tried to recall any hole in the wall that was big enough to hide her frame. She knew she needed to find cover as the only way to make a new opening to the cave was if the rocks were blasted away in some form. She imagined that was what Neji had in mind.

She remembered there was a gap in the wall a few feet away from her where the stone had fallen out. She decided to check it and see if she could use it to hide.

She made her way toward it and checked it once she was by it. It seemed large enough for her, so she began to fit herself in it in a way that would enable her to dash out quickly in case the cavern continued to collapse. Once she was hidden, she waited for Neji to do whatever he had planned.

Not seconds after she had accommodated in the crack, the heap of stones gathered at the entrance exploded and its components were sent out in various directions. The cave began to shake uncontrollably again.

Akemi dove out of her hiding place and raced to the renewed opening at the fastest pace she could manage without giving in to the severe pain her throbbing ankle was causing her. She was only a short portion of the distance away from the entry when Neji reached her, maneuvered her into his arms and sped outside to safety. Just as he secured a safe distance, the entire rock formation crumbled down.

Neji came to a halt and turned to gaze over at the pile of dust, dirt and rocks that remained behind. If Akemi had stayed inside… He suppressed the unpleasant thought and focused on the young woman he had in his arms. Her ankle was injured and he could tell it wasn't a silly wound; it was already swollen and probably on its way to increase its size. He scowled in disgruntlement; he couldn't forgive himself for failing to protect her. How _could_ he? He deserved the severest scolding that existed and it still wouldn't be enough.

The kunoichi observed the debris quietly as she welcomed the warmth and safety that radiated from her husband in pulsating waves. They dissipated all her previous worries instantly. She was glad everything had turned out well for both of them. And she was also glad to be in Neji's lean, strong arms…

"We better go find Naruto," Neji said calmly, interrupting her train of thought.

Akemi nodded and loosened the grasp she had on Neji's shirt. "Arigatou for saving me. You can put me down now."

"You're in no condition to walk, much less run," Neji replied, gazing down at her with a frown, "I'll carry you."

How could she think he would allow her to do such a thing? She was injured and there was no way around it.

"I can make the journey back to Konoha in my condition," Akemi replied, looking up at his pupil-less pale lavender eyes with a frown as well, "so let me run."

Her ankle would be killed by the time she reached the village, but she would try to make the trip on her own. Orochimaru had taught her that she needed to endure pain as much as she could and she'd always tried to follow his teaching.

"No," Neji responded sharply, narrowing his eyes at her.

He would _not_ allow her to harm herself further; she would stay right in his arms were he could keep her.

"I've _always_ fended on my own. I don't _need_ your help," Akemi retorted, glaring at him, "so let go of me."

Her words struck a chord in him. He knew he should have considered them a direct rejection from her, but they bothered him more than anything. She'd basically told him that she'd never been helped by anyone; no one had ever come to her aid when she needed it. She'd been forced to pull through on her own and exclude all possibility of help from others from her mind. And she was so accustomed to it that she didn't want any help from those around her anymore… His heart ached at the loneliness he could feel hidden behind her words.

He tightened his grip on her, leaned his head closer to hers and told her in a soft even voice. "You're not under Orochimaru's orders right now."

Her face disarmed. An array of feelings filtered through the depth of her sapphire eyes and she struggled to keep them under her control again. He took that opportunity to begin running in the direction Naruto and Komura had taken.

As he jumped over to the trees and continued moving forward he avoided looking down at her, feigning to give her privacy so that she could recover her power over her emotions. However, he was watching her closely to see if he could piece out a clue that would help him understand her and how she fell into place with Orochimaru. She still didn't make any sense…

He went through everything he'd seen during the last few hours he'd spent with her and corroborated his conclusion. Was what he decided the best choice? Was he right about her? He considered the matter for a while longer until he finally made up his mind. He wouldn't tell the Hokage _yet_; he'd seen many things with his Byakugan that she wouldn't be able to see. Even if he told her, he felt like she wouldn't be able to do anything about it. She would just have to condemn his wife by order of the Konoha Council. He couldn't allow such a thing; he just _knew_ that there was something strange with Akemi. But what was it? He would allow Akemi to continue on with her life under his constant surveillance. He would know when she moved, where she went, if she made an attempt… And while he allowed her to be free he would investigate her more until he had enough information to finally reveal her to the Hokage. Before that, he would keep matters quiet and take them _personally_ in his hands.

He looked down at the young woman in his arms and noted she had fallen asleep against his chest. She looked rather peaceful and vulnerable, despite the tumult that her life was going through. It was as if all troubles of her waking existence had left her. His heart twisted with pain and longing as he continued to observe her while she slept. He yearned for everything she'd given him and more, even if it had been lies. But he knew he wouldn't receive anything of the sort anymore; Amano Akemi wasn't his to take. She was his assassin, not his wife. He was expected to die by her hands. But he _wouldn't_. He would sort out the puzzle before she tried to kill him and expose her before she could cause any further harm. He would do so for the sake of his village…and for the sake of his heart as well.

* * *

End of chapter!!!!! This has been the longest chapter of this story. Anyway, here are the rest of things I moved from the beginning to the ending:

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do, however, own Akemi, Asumi, the Amano clan, the _nagare shogai_, any OCs that appear here and the plot.

What did you think about it? I hope you liked it. Any questions feel free to contact me. (hides behind the desk) Don't kill me for this!

_Please review and keep reading._


	34. Informative Sleepover

**Red Kunai Bolts**

Here's the newest Asumi chapter. It's not as long as Chapter 33, but it does have Gaara in it. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do, however, own Akemi, Asumi, the Amano clan, the _nagare shogai_, any OCs that appear here and the plot.

**Chapter Thirty Four**

**Informative Sleepover**

* * *

Asumi turned the page upside down and continued with the shading of the sloppy sketch she'd drawn on its blank side. She'd been bored out of her mind for the last half hour in the office and had resorted to spend some time doing one of the things she was worst at: drawing. She could paint, but not draw; she was terrible at it and had long since given up on trying to improve. She hardly ever ventured on picking up a pencil and sketching, only when there was _nothing_ else to do. She was _that_ bored.

Pursing her lips in sheer concentration, she kept on passing the pencil over the background of the Iwa sunset she'd drawn earlier and stopped for a moment to spread the graphite with her index finger over certain areas. Truthfully, the shading was the only thing that looked a little decent; the rest was awful…

"Asumi," a monotone spoke from the desk to her left, causing her to lose part of her attention so that she could give it to him, "it's five in the afternoon."

The kunoichi sighed with relief, placed the pencil on the desk and leaned against the back of the chair. Someone in the heavens had mercy on her and decided her time in the office was over. She was so glad; though, she felt sorry for her boss as he would have to stay there for another hour and a half. The poor man…

"Arigatou, Gaara-sama," she replied softly as she directed her honey-brown gaze to the redhead. She smiled at him before she rose to her feet and began to gather the little belongings she brought along from her apartment. "I hope you get out from here soon!"

The Kazekage watched her quietly from behind his desk and nodded. He also hoped to get out of there soon since he was bored as well. However, that wasn't the only reason why he wanted out; he wanted it because he would be able to go directly to his home and find out what his sister had planned for his secretary. He'd not missed the look that had crossed Temari's face when the four of them had been having lunch. She was definitely up to something and he would find out what it was.

Asumi gave Gaara one last smile and quietly stepped out of the office. Once she had shut the door, she grinned and began the journey to her penthouse. She could hardly contain her enthusiasm at the prospect of the sleepover; ever since she'd reached Suna she hadn't really spent any time with people of her gender. It got a little frustrating to be frequently surrounded by males for the most part because very few of them really understood the workings of a woman's mind. She seriously needed more female friends.

She chuckled at her thought and carried on her merry way to her apartment building. The only thing that was left for her to do was to pack.

-o-

Asumi raised a dainty hand and knocked softly on the front door of the Kazekage's residence. Almost at once, the entrance was opened and the smirking face of a casually dressed Kankuro greeted her from the other side. At his sight, she smiled in return.

"Nice to see you again so soon," he said as he moved aside to let her in, "we've been expecting you for quite a while."

"Good evening, Kankuro-kun," Asumi greeted him while she lowered her backpack and pillow to the polished wooden floor; she needed her hands free in order to remove her shinobi sandals. "Is Temari-san in?"

"I'm right here," the blonde's voice drifted to her ears from someplace in the kitchen, "feel free to join me when you're done with your shoes."

The Amano kunoichi slipped her feet out of their routine prison and turned in the direction of the kitchen with a wide smile. "I'll be there in a minute!"

She gathered her belongings before she crossed over the living room to where Temari seemed to be waiting for her. When she came upon the kitchen, she halted abruptly in her tracks. A large pile of chips, candy and other similar foods lay in perfect arrangement over the rectangular dining table positioned within. Beside it all stood a grinning Temari, hand on her hip and sandy locks trickling freely over her shoulders. Like her brother, she was sporting casual wear.

"Well, what'd you think?" she enquired, gazing over at the other girl, "this is our food for tonight. If you want anything, you can come down and grab it."

Asumi blinked in amazement. It was a tremendous amount of junk food at their disposition. But she couldn't complain; as much as she thought it was not so healthy to eat things of the sort she would gladly consume any of it during that night of relaxation. It was time to forget about all her worries for the time being…which revolved around the Sound-nin she'd come across a few days earlier.

She blinked her shock away and chuckled. "Goodness, Temari-san, do you think _that_ will be enough for us?"

She smiled teasingly as she spoke.

Temari chuckled as well. "It should be, but if not then I'll just tell Kankuro to go down to the grocery store and get whatever we want."

"I'm not running errands for you, Temari," Kankuro complained as he walked into the kitchen, "if you want something, go get it yourself."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry to hear you say that," the elder sibling replied nonchalantly as she pulled out a bento box from behind the mound of food. "Because since I'm having someone over, and I'll be too busy to cook you dinner, I thought it'd be nice for you and Gaara to have something tasty from Miyazaki's. But seeing as you don't want to be cooperative with your sister, well…"

She allowed the sentence to hang for effect while resisting the urge to smirk; Kankuro was so easy to manipulate as long as there was appealing food involved. She knew he liked Miyazaki's cooking, which was precisely why she'd bought it. She had anticipated his resistance to bring her supplies for her sleepover should she need them and had, in turn, prepared to counteract to his opposition accordingly.

Kankuro's brown eyes fell on the container Temari had in her hands and his stomach made a loud rumbling sound. It was clear that he was hungry already.

"Fine," Kankuro said, sounding slightly defeated, "I'll get you girls anything you need so long as I can eat what's inside that bento box."

"Good," Temari smirked as she placed it back on the table, "there's another one for Gaara. Now, don't disturb us anymore; we have things to do."

She strode away from where she stood toward Asumi, grabbed her pillow and then proceeded to climb the stairs to the second floor. Asumi bid farewell to Kankuro and followed after her.

Temari was waiting for her by the open door of her room, pillow absent from her arms. When she spotted the younger kunoichi, a bit of a mischievous glint alighted her eyes.

"Make yourself at home," she said as she gestured into her quarters.

Asumi poked her head into the room and took a look around it before stepping in. It was plain, contrary to what a woman's chamber normally was. It was a circular space with the signature round Suna windows, sand-colored walls, shiny wooden flooring, a night table, a large chest, a closet and a twin-sized bed that had been pushed to one side with the intention of fitting another mattress on the floor. Opposite to the bed and resting neatly against the wall was Temari's large fan.

"The mattress on the floor is yours," she heard Temari say from behind her, "would you like to know what I have planned for tonight?"

"Sure!" Asumi replied, turning to gaze at her with a beam.

The blonde smirked, closed the door behind her and walked past Asumi to the chest. She took two boxes that were resting on its surface, a small black one and a medium sized one, and a generous packet of what looked like magazines. Subsequently, she turned to face her companion and looked pointedly at everything she was carrying.

"Well, on the top of the list I have a manicure, then we could look through some _Fashion Jutsu!_ magazines and later pick some movies to watch," Temari said before glancing up at Asumi, "how does that sound?"

"Sounds great!" Asumi replied eagerly, grinning. She put her pack down beside her bed and twisted to look at Temari again. "What should we do first?"

A slow, deliberate smile crept over Temari's lips. This was the opportunity she was waiting for. "First, we play a game of twenty questions."

The young girl's mind clicked and alarm bells rang off in her head. Something in her instincts told her she was about to tread into deep waters in mere minutes. It warned her to be wary. Honestly, she didn't see the harm in a cluster of questions but if she was being told to stay on guard then she would do so without doubting it. She had no reason to mistrust the one thing that had been guiding her with caution during every single mission she'd done in her life.

"Alright," Asumi nodded, smiling. "You go first, Temari-san."

The wind mistress smirked, after which she motioned for her guest to sit down. Asumi took a seat in the mattress placed out for her and watched Temari climb her own. She smiled widely when the blonde turned to gaze at her to begin her interrogation.

Asumi's smile was so friendly and cheerful that she almost felt sorry for having to pin her with the game to fish out some information. _Almost_. She was not going to back down from the duty she'd imposed to herself; she would find out if there was some romance, even if it was one-sided, between her younger brother and the Iwa-nin.

She gazed at the Amano and considered how to make the best approach. Perhaps starting with simple irrelevant questions would be better, as it would enable her to veil her true intentions initially. Which one to choose?

"What's your favorite color?" Temari asked, smiling slightly.

"Lavender," Asumi responded, beaming as well, "what's yours?"

-o-

Only three questions remained for each and Temari had gradually begun to delve into more personal inquiries. She'd yet to bring about Gaara; she had pushed his subject for the last set of queries to address. At the present, it was the perfect time to bring him up. She only needed to do it indirectly and she already knew how to do so.

"Do you like someone?" she asked, smirking deviously.

Asumi chuckled lightly and rocked backwards a little to dispel the discomfort that had settled in the base of her stomach upon hearing the blonde. She _knew_ what she was referring to; however, the question was very open to interpretation and she could choose which connotation she wanted to give it. To help her prove her point in the future argument she imagined would arise from the matter later, she decided to ask the correct query Temari should have voiced if she wished to obtain the response she was seeking.

"I do," Asumi answered, closing her fingers around the ankles of her crossed legs. "Are you in love with someone?"

"Yes," Temari nodded.

An image of Shikamaru flashed across her mind. She loved the man very much…only he didn't know to what extent just yet.

She blew him out of her thoughts and returned to what she was currently discussing; it was time to find out what she wanted to know.

She held back a smirk and smiled as amicably as possible. "Who do you like?"

Asumi grinned broadly. Temari was going to be so disillusioned; she, on the contrary, was going to enjoy this. "Oh, I like lots of people. For starters, I like Nee-chan, Auntie and Uncle, Grandpapa, my cousins, my teammates and Sensei…"

Temari's smile faded and was replaced with a frown. What was she saying? She hadn't asked that!

She suppressed her frustration and clarified. "I meant as in having a crush on someone, not if there were people that you liked."

"Oh," Asumi said, blinking clueless. She scratched the back of her head and smiled with embarrassment for her act. "I'm sorry I misinterpreted. I just thought you weren't referring to that since you didn't point it out…"

Temari almost smacked her forehead, but refrained from it. Her question had been open for interpretation! Of course Asumi was prone to misconstrue it! She hadn't been as direct with her inquiry as she should have. Still, she couldn't shake out the feeling that Asumi had known exactly what she was being asked and had chosen to answer that way on purpose.

"Well," Asumi said, drawing Temari out of her thoughts, "since you asked a question now it's my turn. Is the person you have a crush on in this village?"

The blond decided she might as well respond and desist of trying to have another opportunity at asking. She might give herself away if she went into an argument over the subject. Besides, Asumi would be staying overnight and she had plenty of time to interrogate her about it later…though that didn't mean she couldn't make out the best of her last question.

"No, he isn't from here," Temari responded as she reached out for her pillow and placed it over her lap, "he's from another shinobi village."

Asumi nodded and smiled. She suspected as much; she hadn't seen Temari dating someone in Suna.

"Are _you_ in love with someone?" Temari enquired, smirking slightly.

This was it; she would finally acquire some sort of confirmation of her suspicions.

"No," Asumi replied as she mimicked Temari's actions with her own pillow.

The older young woman was surprised. She wasn't interested in anyone? It was unbelievable; she was so _certain_ that Asumi had feelings for Gaara. Maybe she wasn't being truthful; maybe she was afraid of admitting it. It could be her only explanation as to why her woman's intuition had failed her for the first time.

A strangling sensation coiled tightly around Asumi's heart like a rope secured around precious cargo. It looked as though her heart did not agree with her words…and quite frankly, even her mind was beginning to doubt them as well…

-o-

_The room was deafeningly quiet and dark. Not a sliver of light filtered from anywhere, not even from the crevice under the door. It was suffocating and was putting her already frazzled nerves in overdrive. But she'd rather endure the haunting shadows than giving _him _a chance to appear on her doorway. He was destroying her heart, mind and soul little by little, painfully slow, and transforming her into a monster of the darkest kind. Tonight, she'd experienced the full extent of her alteration by doing the unthinkable._

"_Asumi?" a calm voice broke through the grave air and reached out to her with warmth and comfort._

_She didn't bother to raise her head from the safety of her arms and knees, nor move from the small corner she was curled against._

_She heard no footsteps approach, but knew her sister was drifting closer since her chakra was closing in on her. Soon, she felt her presence slide beside her and her gentle hand on her elbow._

"_What is it?" she heard Akemi murmur softly and was reminded of how much she missed hearing emotion in her sister's voice._

He_ had corrupted them both down to their foundations._

_It was difficult for her to articulate a response, but she managed to overcome the insistent assault of negative feelings that crashed over her and find her voice. "I killed them…I killed them all…"_

_Her voice broke on the last word and a wave of tears poured out of the corners of her eyes. As if she'd sensed it instead of seeing it, her sister's arms wrapped around her consolingly and pulled her against her in a tight hug. Her tears streamed out harder._

"…_I don't want to be here anymore…," she sobbed as quietly as she could, burying her face in Akemi's shoulder. "I don't w-want to kill again…"_

_She felt her sister's hand run over her head in soothing strokes. "We'll get out of this, I promise you. We'll get out of here."_

Asumi awoke with a start and shot upright in her bed with wide eyes. Her heart pounded erratically against her chest and her body trembled with fear and the vivid remembrance of an occurrence that had happened years ago, but was still fresh in a place of her memory. Why had she dreamed about it all of a sudden? Perhaps it was because her worries about the Sound-nin had increased as the night progressed? Or did it have to do with her assassination job?

Remembering she wasn't alone, she quickly cast a glance at the bed beside hers to see if she'd perturbed Temari's sleep. To her relief, the blonde hadn't stirred from her untroubled slumber.

Asumi pressed a shaky hand against her forehead and then ran her fingers through her hair. Sleep was bound to evade her now for some period of time so it wouldn't do well to lie on bed. She'd best go downstairs to get some water to calm her nerves and stay in the living room for a while to relax and not bother Temari.

As silently as she could, Asumi slipped out of bed and stepped out of Temari's chamber. Then she made her way down the stairs into moonlit kitchen.

Overall she'd spent a very enjoyable evening with Temari. After playing the game they'd done a manicure to each other, discussed some interesting articles in _Fashion Jutsu!_, and later gone downstairs to watch a movie together. They'd eaten a considerable amount of junk food, shared some anecdotes and had delved into a conversation that involved Gaara after seeing him walk through the front door while they were watching the movie.

Temari had been subtle with the way she approached and presented the subject to her, but she was not fooled; she knew she was searching for indications of her feelings for the Kazekage and even a direct confession if it was possible. Since she'd been fully anticipating it, she was able to retaliate appropriately with her oblivious streak and sheepish behavior. The oldest Sabaku sibling had looked highly suspicious of her, but at the end had left the matter alone and never touched it again for the remainder of the night. If she'd managed to get any valuable information out of the seemingly unsuccessful conversation, she did not know.

She directed herself to the cabinet, tiptoed and pulled out an empty glass to serve herself some water in. As she placed it on the pristine countertop next to the sink and thought back to her nightmare, a not so distant message from a certain Sound shinobi reverberated in her mind and anxiety began to build up within her. She was certain she was going to be put under some sort of surveillance now that she'd received the warning; there was nothing Orochimaru overlooked once he gave the word for it. But just how closely was she going to be watched?

She sighed and raised her hands to massage her temples; she couldn't place her finger on it, but something was not right in the entire ordeal. Oto shinobi, who never incommoded her in the slightest, were causing her to feel _strange_. Ever since she'd had her encounter with them, she'd felt an impending sense of threat looming behind her. She'd tried to ignore it, for it was impossible for her to feel endangered by her own, but it kept coming back at her full force. The only thing she'd managed to link it to was to their apparent intrusion in her work affairs. They weren't intervening directly; however she felt they were putting pressure on her to finish it quick. And she liked to take things at her own pace…or was it that she was postponing the inevitable?

She closed her eyes in heavy worry and leaned back against the counter. Was that it? Was that what she was truly doing? Was that the real reason why she felt at risk? Because she was delaying Gaara's death? But why would she be doing such a thing? Did she have feelings for him?

She heaved a sigh again and masked her face in her hands. She was too confused to be able to make sense out of her thoughts and feelings. She had such a tangled mess that she didn't know where everything began or where it ended. It was crucial for her to figure out how to return order to it all. But where should she begin?

'Do I have feelings for Gaara-sama?' she questioned herself as she lowered her hands and breathed in deeply.

She wasn't sure; she only knew she felt relaxed and safe whenever he was around her. And her heart beat fast like drums being played in an auditorium with echo. But that didn't really mean she had strong sentiments toward him; she could have a crush. Which was it?

"Asumi?" a mumble broke through her thoughts and she jumped right where she was standing.

A scream died in her throat before it could escape and her knees shook without mercy, rendering her unable to stand while she faced the person who had frightened her so violently.

"Oh, Gaara-sama, you scared me," she breathed as she gazed up at him with startled eyes and pressed a quivering hand over her heart to calm it.

The young Kazekage blinked and tilted his head slightly to the side. He'd thought she'd sensed his presence since he began his descent down the stairs. He must have caught her while she was immersed in deep thought.

"Gomen," he said softly as he watched her recover.

The young girl shook her head full of long dark blue hair. "It's alright. I should have been more attentive."

She reached out a hand to find some help from the counter to rise, but sand slithered beneath her and slowly brought her to her feet. Once she was erect, the rough substance retired back to another place in the house.

"Arigatou," Asumi said, dusting herself off and finally looking up at Gaara for the first time.

He was dressed in a black ensemble composed of long pants and a t-shirt. His crimson hair was as disordered as it had been the last time she'd seen him and his aquamarine eyes were impassive like always. He was a handsome creature…

"What are you doing here at this hour…?" he enquired, a small frown nestling in his face.

It was two in the morning; what could have made her visit the kitchen at the ungodly hour? She was supposed to be sleeping.

"I wanted some water," Asumi responded, glancing at the glass that remained untouched on the counter beside her. "Would you like some?"

Gaara shook his head. "I'm fine."

"Alright," she smiled before she took the glass and crossed the kitchen to the refrigerator. As she pulled it open and took out the pitcher, an idea struck her. "Gaara-sama, did I wake you?"

She placed both the jug and glass on the countertop beside the refrigerator and turned to look at the Kazekage. She'd been hushed, but she hadn't taken precautions to hide her chakra when she exited Temari's room. He might have sensed her moving about the house while he was sleeping.

"I was already awake," he replied in an apathetic tone as he observed her. Then he felt the foreign impulse to let her know the truth once and for all. "…I don't sleep…"

Asumi gazed at him in silence for a moment before her mind registered the full impact of his declaration. "Why not?"

How could he not sleep? A human being couldn't spend more than a few days without a decent slumber.

"Shukaku," Gaara answered simply, hiding his sea foam orbs behind his blackened eyelids.

A solid pang hit her heart without compassion and made her ache with sorrow for him. The demon even ruled over one of the most precious escapades a human being had from the world. She could not begin to imagine how horrible it had to be to spend hours on end awake, alone with your own thoughts and the quiet that spread through the night like a translucent blanket.

"Gomen nasai," she said softly, heart hurting with unfathomable pain.

Gaara opened his eyes at her words and gazed at her with inward surprise. No one had ever apologized for anything related to him, much less sounded so…so sincere. No one except his siblings…and her.

"It's fine," he murmured and crossed his arms, "will you be staying downstairs for a while?"

Asumi nodded and smiled warmly. "Yes; up until I finish with my water."

"Then I'll stay with you…," he said and turned around before Asumi could catch a glimpse of his face.

The young girl watched him walk into the living room and lost sight of him. She was bewildered. She truly hadn't expected him to stay with her, less of all voice it so openly. And why did she feel an undercurrent excitement at the prospect? Why was her heart pounding so chaotically that she heard it clearly in her ears? It was wrong. But it felt so _good_.

She repressed a frustrated cry and shook her head violently. Nothing made sense to her anymore! She was so confused! The line of right and wrong was beginning to look blurred.

* * *

End of chapter. I made it! :D There's something I don't like about it, but I can't put my finger on it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!

_Please review and keep reading._


	35. Repercussions

**Red Kunai Bolts**

Hello, I'm back with another chapter. There are one too many scene breaks in this one. But it needed to be done. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do however, own Akemi, Asumi, the Amano clan, the _nagare shogai_, any OCs that appear here and the plot.

**Chapter Thirty Five**

**Repercussions**

* * *

"_P-Please, have mercy…please…," the Lord begged, falling to his knees and gazing up at her with apprehensive, teary eyes. "I haven't done anything! Please, spare me…"_

_She ignored his whimpers and slowly pulled out the katana she had strapped to her back just to heighten the man's impending sense of doom._

"_N-No, p-please…!" he sobbed, tears flowing down his cheeks. _

_She felt hollow, like a casket filled with air. Her heart and soul had died long ago and she had no hopes that they would ever return. She would forever remain a shell with no will of its own shackled to Orochimaru's bidding. She was nothing more._

_With no ounce of hesitation or remorse, she raised her sword over the man's head and struck down._

Akemi gasped and bolted upright in her bed as if it were on fire. Beads of sweat clung to her forehead and neck and her heart pounded desperately against her chest. She could still see the tendrils of blood on the impeccable wooden floors and the horrorstruck expression that had remained plastered on the Lord's face even after his death. She'd never forget that night.

She heaved a weary sigh and closed her eyes to gather herself. Ever since she'd returned from the mission with Neji and Naruto she'd been having recurring nightmares centered on her many assassination assignments. They had gradually escalated from the mildest and simplest of eliminations to the most gruesome and difficult of all. There hadn't been a single night where she'd not awakened with a start, shaken by the validity of her powerful emotions and the clarity of the images. They were depriving her of her sleep.

She fluttered her eyelids open and cast a glance at the clock on her night table; it was barely midnight. Perhaps she should wait for a while to see if her sleep returned; maybe she would have a better chance tonight and she wouldn't need any medication?

She chose to do something productive while she waited for sleep to return to her. She flung her legs over the side of the bed and rose to her feet to get a blank scroll and the scroll she'd received from Asumi. She had two letters pending.

She produced the scrolls from a chest she had in her closet and sat down on the stool of her dressing table with them. She lit the lone candle she always kept in one of the table corners and began to compose the correspondences.

She made up her mind to write Asumi's first; it was urgent she informed her of her current situation. That way, should she suddenly vanish from the face of Konoha, Asumi would know she was with Orochimaru and that only half of their mission was going to be executed.

She scribbled a short greeting and some lines replying to her last letter before she wrote the words she knew would put her sister nervous: _He knows_. She expressed her farewells and then ended the letter with no further information. The less she wrote about the matter, the better it would be to keep Asumi out of any suspicion that might arise.

Next, she moved on to the longest and most difficult letter of all: the one she was going to write to her Grandfather. The two of them had made an agreement that she would begin writing to him after about a month and a half after her marriage. The point of the exercise was to see how her life and matrimony were doing, apart from allowing her to exchange words with her family. It was a way for him to keep an eye out for her and a way to inform the Amano Clan Council of how she was doing in Konoha. Of course, she clearly knew that her Grandfather's intentions with the suggestion of sending mail to each other had very little, if nothing at all, to do with the desire of the Council to keep them updated on her marriage; he was only interested in what she, as his granddaughter, had to say to him as her Grandfather.

She smiled at the thought of her Grandfather. She loved him the way a daughter loved her father. He'd had a good hand raising her, in her education as a lady, her training as a kunoichi and a few other aspects of her personality. He was the greatest man she'd ever met.

She redirected her thoughts to what she was planning to write and mulled over how to explain to him everything that had happened to her since she'd first set foot in Konoha up to the present. She opted to give him an account of the things she considered most important, excluding anything that had to do with her job under Orochimaru and details of her discussions with Neji. While her Grandfather had anticipated fights between them she was not up to tell him about them.

She placed the tip of the pen on the scroll and permitted it to take a life of its own. About thirty minutes later, she was finished. She closed the scroll, slipped it into an empty scroll pouch and left it on her night table to take to the mail tower later in the morning. She blew the candle out and sat back on her bed. She wasn't anywhere near sleepy; she was still wide awake. Perhaps it was best if she drank something to induce her to sleep.

She reached out a hand to the night table and pulled open the sole drawer of the small desk. She leaned over it and looked through the several medicine bottles inside for the one she wanted. Once she found it, she pulled it out and placed it next to a picture she had of her two cousins. Subsequently, she rose to her feet and glided to the bathroom to get a glass of water. It looked as though she was going to be dependant of those pills for a few weeks to come if she wished to get some sleep.

-o-

Her eyelids flashed open and she stared at the wooden beams that ran across the ceiling of her room. She was still a bit drowsy, no doubt by the effects of the medicine she'd taken, but the rising anxiety within her was fighting the fatigue with success and riding her of any traces of it. It seemed the sleeping tablets wouldn't be enough to grant her the normal seven hours of sleep she frequented.

She sighed and slowly sat down on the bed, crossing her legs under the lukewarm blanket she'd draped herself with. Not even during her hours of supposed rest did the unease before Neji's silence of her true identity fade away. The man had not uttered a single word to anyone about her alliance with Orochimaru; he'd kept the intelligence to himself, for some unknown reason. This strange decision made her restless and her discomfort had been increasing as the hours and days wore by. Would he keep that information quiet or would he reveal her sometime later when she wasn't expecting it? Was he using his silence as a threat to have some sort of control over her? _What_ was the real purpose of keeping such valuable information secret?

She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose; everything had suddenly spiraled out of her control and she did _not_ like it. Her nerves were standing on end and it was beginning to have physical repercussions on her. What was worst, there was nothing she could do about it but wait.

She dropped her hand and turned to read the time in the alarm clock. It was five thirty in the morning, too early for her to do anything anywhere that wasn't in the Hyuuga estate. The shops and other establishments were closed and she was certain none of the people she was acquainted with were awake. But this little problem didn't present a hinder to her in any way; in fact, it was quite beneficial to her. In thirty minutes there would be stores open in town and approximately the same amount of time was what it took her to prepare herself for the day. She was right on time.

With some lethargy, she rose from bed and made her way to the closet. She slid its door open, pulled out the first kimono box she touched and then walked over to the bathroom to take a shower and dress. Several minutes later, she stepped out fully clad in a royal blue kimono with a metallic red-purple design of black pine trees and small dark green doves. She slipped into the stool of her dressing table and searched in one of its drawers for the matching hairpin of her clothing. Once she found the comb, she arranged her hair meticulously and slid the item's teeth between her silver tresses. When she was certain her locks would stay in place, she took some money, the scrolls she'd written at the crack of the day and directed herself to the door of her chamber. She took her wooden sandals from the small mat next to the entrance and finally walked out into the fresh morning.

Would Neji realize she was going out? Would he catch up to her before she could even place a foot out of the Hyuuga domain? She hoped not; the man was watching her like an ANBU ops. Whenever she wished to go into town he always went with her, he made sure to know where she was every time and even if she stayed in her room he checked in on her. Really, it was getting tiresome…and it _hurt_ beyond words. She was clearly getting the message his actions carried: he didn't trust her and he thought her to be dangerous. He was right to make the essential adjustments to keep her in close watch, but it pained her deep to the bone. And this realization that she was hurt frightened her out of her body; she was feeling things she wasn't supposed to.

She pushed her feet into her shoes, tapped their front against the ground of the courtyard and crossed over to the entrance doors. With each step she took, she acquired the rising need that she should turn back and leave word to Neji of where she would be. Maybe she was upset by his distrust, but it bothered her even more to keep him in the dark concerning the matter. Should she look for a servant and tell her to give him word?

She stopped on her tracks and considered it; it was a good idea.

"Akemi-san?" Hinata's familiar chime reached her ears with the billowing wind.

Akemi was slightly taken by surprise with the sudden call, as she hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings, but nevertheless turned around to face the heiress, suspecting that her husband would be with her. It should have been obvious she would never be capable of slipping away from Neji unnoticed.

However, when her cerulean gaze touched the Hyuuga she saw Hinata was alone; there was no sign of Neji anywhere. It was strange.

"Good morning, Hinata-chan," Akemi greeted her in a gentle tone of voice, smiling. "How are you today?"

The pale lavender eyed girl smiled softly from her place on the stairs. "I'm good. Am I intruding?"

"Of course not," Akemi replied, drifting a little closer to her companion to converse. It was ill mannered of them to be sustaining a conversation across the patio. "I was only on my way out. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Well…," Hinata lowered her gaze to her sock-clad feet shyly, "I heard you walk by my room and I thought I could ask you…well…I was wondering if tomorrow you'd like to go with me to the Yamanaka flower shop to pick some flowers for some arrangements Hanabi and I wanted to make."

Akemi blinked. She was being invited? She felt flattered.

"I'd love to," she smiled with amusement for what seemed like the first time in years. "I'll be glad to help you."

Hinata looked up and happiness perched in her gaze. "Really? A-Arigatou, Akemi-san."

"You're welcome," Akemi nodded, smile still in place. She was glad to finally be able to do something different for a change; she was tired of having the same routine she'd had since she reached Konoha from her last mission with Neji. "I apologize for cutting the conversation short but I must be taking my leave."

"Yes," Hinata nodded, "would you like me to tell Nii-san that you're out?"

Without thinking twice about it, Akemi tipped her head to indicate her agreement. "Yes, please. Would you tell him I'm in town and that I will be back later?"

The Hyuuga nodded. "Yes, of course. Have fun, Akemi-san."

"Arigatou," Akemi smiled, "I shall see you later, Hinata."

She twisted back and angled to the sliding door with a little more spirit. Perhaps this day wouldn't be like the previous ones after all.

With one last glance over her shoulder at the other kunoichi, she opened the entry and stepped out into Konoha.

The first thing she did was drop off both scrolls in the mail tower. She paid the mandatory fees to have them delivered as soon as possible and then set out to walk around the city. There wasn't much to watch, but she was on her own and that was what she valued the most at the moment. She had many things to think about and now that she felt like she wasn't being observed under a magnifying glass she was free to wind down a little and ponder over them as she wished. She felt part of her privacy was back.

An irritating sting crawled over her left ankle and she stopped walking for a minute to let it settle down. In all honesty, she'd forgotten her leg was not yet fully healed; she shouldn't be overdoing any type of activity that involved much use of her legs, like standing or walking. She'd been ordered to move as little as possible and wait for the final medical evaluation that she knew would tell her she was fit again. Frankly, she didn't give a damn about it; she wouldn't lose her chance to obtain some precious time to herself.

She waited for the tingle to diminish and then resumed her stroll, but at a much leisurely pace. She moved past the music store she'd visited weeks ago and looked at what was on display. As soon as her gaze landed on the instrument, she halted dead on her tracks. It had to be one of the most beautiful concert grand pianos she had ever laid eyes upon. It was white as snow with a luster that she considered was perfect for its elegance. A bench of the same color and shine rose in front of it, impeccable as the grander piece it accompanied. She felt drawn to it.

She closed the distance between her and the shop window so that she could admire the simple yet lovely work of the piano's legs. Beside one of them was a medium-sized sign with the price. The amount of money it demanded wasn't as inviting as the piano itself, but she imagined it to be well worth it. It might have probably been made by artisans instead of a fabric.

'It figures I would have noticed it above all else; I always want things I can't have,' she thought dryly as she stared at the magnificent instrument.

A small movement inside the store caught her eye and she moved her head to get a better glimpse of what it was. There was an elder man fussing over some music books in a revolving stand. She recognized him to be the storeowner. She wondered what he was doing inside so early in the morning.

She stepped away from the glass and directed an inspecting glance to the notice on the door. It read 'open' in large, bold letters. She found it to be strange for the store to be open at such an early hour, but since it was she decided to enter it. She walked over to the entryway and stepped within the shop. As she walked through the doorway, a small bell jingled to indicate her entrance.

The shop owner looked up from his task. "Oh! Good morning, miss. Welcome to the Konoha Music Shop. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Good morning. No, I was merely looking at the concert grand piano that's on display," Akemi replied, smiling kindly.

"You have a good eye for pianos then, young lass," the man grinned amiably, "feel free to play it if you want; I imagine you must be wondering how it sounds."

Akemi pondered over the alluring invitation. Should she? It had been so long since she'd sat on a piano bench to play properly. Would she feel that thrill that used to invade her when she was smaller and her fingers danced over the piano keys? Would it provide her with the solace she was seeking from her pent up tension? When she was smaller playing piano relieved her soul like nothing else, but now she wasn't certain if it would be enough to temperate that inner turmoil that was slowly stretching her apart like a rubber band on its way to its breaking point.

-o-

His eyes stopped on the empty cushion across from him on the dining table, wishing for the woman who usually occupied it to be there instead of gone. He'd heard her exiting her chambers that morning, heard her conversation with his cousin and in the end had decided to let her leave. Why had he chosen to do such a thing when he was meant to have her constantly under close watch? The simplicity and complexity of his answer to this astounded him: he couldn't bear to know she had intended to sneak from him, despite the fact that he'd expected it. His heart didn't want to down the implications of her actions. She doubtlessly loathed him, _hated_ him, to the bone to even attempt to do that. He didn't want to be aware of it.

It took him every ounce of his strength to stay in bed and not go after her. If she wanted some time without his impenetrable gaze, he would give it to her. He would do anything for her, as long as she didn't look at him with anger and hatred…

He closed his eyes for a moment as the servants served breakfast for him and his closest relatives. He was losing his mind with the entire ordeal; his own personal feelings had climbed to the same position of significance as his commitment to duty and they were engaged in fierce battle for control. He found himself torn between a pivotal thing in his life and something he hadn't considered as important, but turned out to be so. He honestly didn't know what to do with Akemi; his feelings had gained strength as the days progressed and they were preventing him from keeping a straight mind on what he'd decided to do. Hell had unleashed itself on him in the form of a woman with an intricate personality, stirring smiles, and warm and addicting kisses. Ironically, he'd rather not have anything else but her.

Neji picked his chopsticks and began to eat the food placed in front of him. Once he finished, he would go searching for Akemi. It made him…restless not to know how she was or not to have her within his reach, especially since he knew she was still recovering from the injury on her ankle. Although she'd been released from the hospital quickly, she'd received instructions to take it easy. He needed to make sure she did; he needed to know she was fine. It was crucial for the little peace his mind could obtain these days.

-o-

It had been a good two hours since she'd entered the music shop and she'd not walked out of it since then. She'd passed her time playing a few songs she remembered from her childhood on every piano available in store; the storeowner had offered to let her test the ten pianos, grand and upright alike, he had in his possession and she'd not been able to decline such an attractive proposition. So with all the calm she could muster she'd gone on to all of the instruments, playing different tunes for the old man's amusement. He'd been so delighted with her melody assortment that he'd asked her to remain a little longer so that he could listen to her while he worked. She'd carefully considered the request and at the end had complied, but at the cost of eating something first. The owner had readily agreed and told her to take her time.

Akemi wasn't particularly hungry, but she knew she needed to eat; the previous night she'd only consumed one of those food pills she ate on missions and had gone to bed afterward. Her stomach was empty and demanding for something.

She walked out of the shop and chose a random direction to take as she deliberated what to eat. What did she find appealing that morning? She went over a list of a few dishes that she normally found appetizing, but found that she didn't consider any tempting to her. She knew it would happen to her again; she'd lost most of her appetite as a result of the mishmash of emotions that were frazzling her typical calm.

She sighed and pressed the pad of her fingers to her left temple; she was going to turn into a decrepit, sick young woman if she continued in the same path. Too bad there was no way to break from it.

"Akemi-chan, hey!" a loud voice she recognized as Naruto's called out to her from behind.

She whirled around and saw the whiskered blonde running up to her, waving an arm over his head enthusiastically. She smiled and waited for him to catch up to her.

"Hey, Akemi-chan, good morning!" he grinned as he came to a halt beside her, "it's so nice to see you again! Where are you going?"

A surprising chuckle bubbled up from Akemi's heart at his cheerful behavior. Naruto had such a contagious effect on her, no matter how she felt. "Good morning. I was on my way to find some breakfast."

"Oh, me too! I was going to catch some ramen at Ichiraku's. Let's go together!" he put forward, looking down at her.

"Alright," Akemi nodded, smiling tiredly, "I'll be pleased to join you."

Naruto laughed happily and led the way to the famous ramen stand. Once they had reached it, they sat on the stools together and ordered a bowl of beef ramen and some green tea. Within minutes, their food was served.

"So, where's Neji? He's usually with you," Naruto asked between slurps of ramen.

Akemi swallowed the noodles in her mouth and stared with sad contemplation at her bowl. "He's in the Hyuuga estate."

She should have known Naruto would enquire about her husband; she should have been guarded against the piercing ache that question caused in her insides.

Naruto gazed up from his first serving. "So then you're alone? What are you up to?"

It was strange Neji and Akemi weren't together; he'd become accustomed to see them walking hand in hand through the village.

"I was browsing in a music store," Akemi responded as she reached for her scorching tea.

"Do you play any instruments?" Naruto asked, glancing up at her as he was served a second bowl.

"I used to play the piano," Akemi answered after taking a sip of her drink.

"Cool," he said before he dove into his newest serving, "well, I'm up early because I'm going to train with Ero Sennin!"

He went on chattering about various things and Akemi listened to his stories, adding a comment every once in a while. Her ramen bowl remained mostly untouched, no matter how much she tried to tell herself she needed to eat and attempted to do so. In the end, she gave up and offered the ramen to the blonde.

Naruto blinked when Akemi pushed her meal to him after telling him she was full all of a sudden. "But Akemi-chan, you haven't eaten anything. How can you be full?"

Akemi grimaced. Well, she'd best tell him something a little close to the truth. "I have a bit of an upset stomach lately. I don't want to push it."

"Oh…well, in that case, I'll do you the honors!" Naruto exclaimed before he accepted the bowl and buried his nose in it to finish it.

Akemi smiled slightly and asked for both bills. She paid for hers and then waited for Naruto to finish his business and tend to his. When he was done and had taken care of his check, both of them walked out of Ichiraku into the sunlit street.

"Where are you off to now?" Naruto asked, folding his arms behind his head and gazing at her.

He couldn't shake off the feeling that she was somewhat sick. She had small rings under her eyes and she looked as frail as a porcelain doll in contrast to the marble complexity she always had.

"I'm returning to the shop," Akemi responded, folding her slim hands inside the sleeves of her kimono.

"I'll walk you," he said, shrugging, "Ero Sennin can wait a few minutes."

Normally he wouldn't trade training for anything, but…he was worried that Akemi might stumble on something and get sent to the hospital.

The kunoichi regarded him in silence for a moment; he seemed worried for her. She guessed her appearance was giving her away.

"Very well. Arigatou," she nodded.

Naruto smiled, dropped his arms and fell in step beside her on their way to the music store.

It took them a little over five minutes to reach the shop. The blonde stopped to see Akemi in and, after making sure there was someone in there who could keep an eye out on her, he left to meet with Jiraiya in the training grounds. On his way, he found Neji walking down the road he was transiting.

"Hi, Neji!" he greeted the Jounin as he spotted him.

Neutral pale lavender eyes shifted to him the instant he said the name. Neji saluted him with a nod and approached him.

"Naruto," he said in his smooth even voice. "Have you seen Akemi?"

"I just dropped her off in that music store that's down this street," Naruto responded as he gazed at the Hyuuga. Anxiety descended in his clear blue eyes. "She doesn't look too well."

Fear nestled in the pit of his stomach like a parasite that was slowly consuming his insides. Was she sick? Or worst?

His eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"She has circles under her eyes and she didn't eat much of her breakfast," Naruto answered, frowning. "I'm really worried about her. She looks like she could break to pieces if you lay a finger on her."

Neji closed his eyes and restrained himself from pummeling the blonde to the next country; he appreciated his concern for Akemi's well being, but he'd been a little too critical when he mentioned it and had almost made his heart jump out of his chest. The thought of seeing Akemi hurt in any possible way made his soul shudder with worry.

"I'm going to look for her," he stated, opening his eyes and focusing them on his companion.

Naruto bobbed his head in agreement. "Alright. See ya later, Neji."

The Hyuuga nodded once again and carried on in the direction Naruto had pointed out. He knew which music store he was searching for.

Naruto watched after Neji's retreating back thoughtfully. There was something strange going on between him and Akemi, but he just couldn't figure it out. Of one thing though, he was very sure; the unreadable genius of the Hyuuga clan would never let anything happen to his wife.

-o-

Neji stopped in front of the window of the music shop and peered inside with discretion. She was there. She was standing by a rotating stand with her back turned to him, but he knew it to be her due to her unmistakable hair and elegant poise. An elderly man, probably a salesclerk, stood next to her and showed her a variety of thin books.

His heart fluttered with relief and eased down a little on its tension upon finally being able to see her; he'd found her. She was safe. But was she well? Was she ill? Had she hurt her ankle again? He needed to know…that woman just _had_ to be alright…

He drifted away from the front glass and entered the tidy store through its single door. A small bell hanging from the top of the doorframe tinkled as he walked in.

Akemi and the man looked up from the books they were inspecting and settled their gazes on him at the same time. Instantly, he perceived a change in the two.

The old man smiled amiably. "Oh, good morning young lad; welcome to the Konoha Music Shop. Can I help you with anything?"

His wife, on the contrary, closed the book she had in hands and slowly placed it back on the stand. He could tell she was preparing herself to leave at his word and it stung him to know she thought he would drive her away from what she was doing only to vigil her.

"Good morning," Neji replied, switching his focus back to the man, "I was only looking for her."

"Ah," the man piped up, and a twinkle entered his eye, "yes, of course. I will be in the back unloading some merchandise. Ring the counter bell if you need me."

He smiled knowingly at both of them and then retreated through a door behind the counter.

Neji observed the man until he disappeared and then turned to look at Akemi. She was quietly looking over the front covers of the books closest to her, but he knew her to be searching for a distraction so that she wouldn't have to look at him. His heart pulsated with excruciating pain as if it were submitted to a torture chamber. He wasn't sure of how much he could take before he reached a limit.

She couldn't stand looking at him; every time he was near she yearned for him with a passion she'd never felt for anything else, not even for her freedom from Orochimaru in her earlier years under his wing. It overwhelmed her, like most other feelings she felt around him lately. She was afraid she would suddenly turn around and launch herself into his arms, kiss him with longing, confess everything she was keeping from him just to see if she could somehow find a solution to her predicament. But she refused to give into her emotions; they would ultimately lead her to the demise of everything she loved…

"Have you found anything you like?" Neji's collected voice broke through her troubled thoughts like a ray of light penetrating murky waters.

She blinked out of her trance, glanced at him and steeled herself to remain unmoving; throwing herself into his arms was the most tempting thing, but she couldn't afford to do it. Besides, she imagined he simply wouldn't like it. He was probably sickened by her. "Yes; a few music books and a nice concert grand piano."

Neji noted she sounded her usual self, but he could hear an undercurrent weariness in her tone. Naruto was right; she looked a little tired and weak. What could be causing such things on her? It worried him deeply…

"Which piano?" he enquired again, watching as she grabbed the nearest music book.

"The one on the display," she responded as she skimmed through it.

She had to keep herself sidetracked at all costs…

He tore his gaze away from her and took a look at the instrument behind him with mild interest; it looked like a fine piano, but he wasn't certain he was correct in his assumption. He knew very little of music. Though, he knew enough to ascertain that a white piano was a rarity.

"Have you come here to take me back to my room?" Akemi asked suddenly and gazed at him with tired and vacant eyes.

"I came to accompany you," Neji clarified, looking down at her with hidden worry.

He was afraid she would trip on something and shatter to pieces. But maybe, _maybe_, he was over exaggerating.

"It's the same thing," she replied carelessly and looked away at the books in the stand again.

Neji's heart froze and cracked a bit more when her words left her lips; she viewed him as a captor? She didn't…she didn't even…

He raised a hand to reach for her, to quench that burning pain in his chest, but at that moment she turned away without even noticing he'd been moving. His hand stopped in midair, trembled imperceptibly and then fell to his side again. He closed his eyes to keep his schooled mask intact as she drifted to the door at a slow pace. He felt his heart drown in the depths of despair with slow agony and could only watch as its only savior turned her back on it without even realizing it.

"Let's go then," she whispered in an almost broken voice without turning around to face him.

She took the few remaining steps to the door and stepped outside. The warm sunlight streaming through the clear blue sky did nothing to brighten her fallen mood; it made her feel even worse. She wanted to cry; she wanted to cry as if her world was ending. She was a virtual walking mess with all her problems and emotions in disarray. She was terrified of what she was feeling; she didn't know what it was or how strong it was. She was afraid of finding out and would do anything to be kept in the dark concerning that matter.

The bell over the music store's door jingled and announced her of Neji's coming. She locked her sentiments in a corner of her heart to release later and prepared herself to meet him again.

Neji ambled up to his wife and observed her for a quick second. She was still wrapped around in her unwavering calm, but he could see it was a frontage; one glimpse to her eyes revealed a bit of internal tumult. He imagined this commotion in her inner self was due to her current situation; he already knew she was coming after him…

They began to walk beside the other quietly, marching at a leisurely rate toward the Hyuuga compound. None of them voiced so much as a sound; each dwelled in their particular thoughts, but they were both well aware of the other's presence.

He couldn't deny he had feelings for her. It was clear and he was reminded of them every time he saw her and his heart pounded fiercely. But just how strong were they? Were they strong enough to drive him completely out of his course of action and down another path? Could he even…

* * *

Oh, the irony of it all. :D That's all for this chapter. I must say I'm quite satisfied with how it turned out. It drove me on another path as I wrote it, but I think it was for the best. I hope you enjoyed it!

_Please review and keep reading._


	36. Brave Impulses

**Red Kunai Bolts**

Hello again and welcome back to another chapter of RKB. This will be a change from the angst and drama that Neji and Akemi are currently going through. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do, however, own Akemi, Asumi, the Amano clan, the _nagare shogai_, any OCs that appear here and the plot.

**Chapter Thirty Six**

**Brave Impulses**

* * *

She looked closely at the grass on the painting and frowned; the dry brush technique she'd used was right, but not just so. She could do better. It looked mediocre compared to her usual work.

She dipped the brush into the palette's mixed blue-green and stroked the lawn a second time. When she was done, she drew back and gazed at it critically. It looked much better after the second hand; now it appeared to be something that had come from her.

She grinned with ample satisfaction. "It's finally done!"

She chuckled and retired to the sink to clean her paintbrushes and palette. The previous night's painting was finished at last and now she could send it to her Uncle alongside a letter she owed to the family. Like her sister, she'd made an agreement to inform the Amano clan and its Council of her current state in Sunagakure no Sato. She'd not send word yet.

She turned off the faucet and reached for the cabinet she'd set apart for some of her painting implements. She opened the drawer, pulled out a white towel that had turned multicolor after various uses and employed it to dry the palette. Once she was finished, she hung the cloth on the tap.

She returned to the study to put away her painting equipment. Hopefully the painting would ease her folks' irritation at her lack of communication; she deserved a scolding for neglecting them.

She placed the lot on its respective place and then went to her room to conclude preparing herself for the day.

Twenty minutes later, she stepped out of her chamber in her white and tan shinobi uniform. She took her keys from the table next to the front door, slipped her feet into her maize colored sandals and walked out of the penthouse to Gaara's office.

It was still dark out even though it was the same hour at which she usually left for work; the natural light on the streets was dim, like a corridor with almost burned up torches. The sun was starting to rise later than usual. It was signaling that December was approaching.

Asumi smiled widely and clasped her hands with sweet joy; in December there were three things she was planning to celebrate: the first was the New Year, the second her birthday and the third and most important, a visit to Iwagakure. It was true she hadn't written anything to them since she settled down in Suna, but she missed them nonetheless.

She chuckled at the thought of spending some time with her kin again and with that happy conception entered the Kazekage tower to begin work.

She marched upstairs quietly, trying to avoid disturbances to the enduring silence, and made her way to the Kazekage's office. She reached out for the doorknob and twisted it slowly until it could no longer turn. Then she pushed the door open and walked inside.

As she'd expected, Gaara was already at his desk doing the slight paperwork he'd collected downstairs. She smiled at the sight of him; the man was as responsible and efficient as he was handsome. It was a shame he had his days numbered…

He'd been reading and contemplating a document when she'd treaded in. She thought it best to keep quiet and not cause anything that might disrupt him. With careful planning, she drove the door slowly to its particular setting and closed it with a whisper of a sound.

Gaara glanced up at her.

"…Ohayo," he mumbled, and Asumi quickly spun to look at him.

She blinked and her expression distorted in a picture of embarrassment. "Ohayo, Gaara-sama. Gomen nasai; I hadn't wanted to interrupt you."

"You didn't," he replied in a blank voice as he gazed at her with undemonstrative sea-green eyes, "I've been expecting you."

Asumi tilted her head to the side; this was new. "How may I be of service?"

Gaara placed the paper he'd been inspecting on the desk and leaned a bit more against the back of his chair. "In a few days, Suna will receive a visit from the Tsuchikage. I have to prepare his accommodations, schedule his reunions and plan a protection force for him during his stay. You will help me with this."

"Alright! Where should I begin?" she grinned, gazing at him with radiantly content orbs.

Not only did she have something to do at last, but also it was probable that she gained a chance to see the Tsuchikage again. She wasn't particularly attached to him, but he was the leader of her birth village and a man she respected with every thread that wove her being. Plus, there were other…rewards in this little job Gaara had assigned to her…

"You will find a list of hotels in Suna and study each of them. Keep in mind the routes of escape, any complications their structure may provide to the guards, anything that might make them unsafe. Eliminate these. You will discuss with me the ones you think are best suited tonight at dinner," Gaara responded before he retrieved the article from the desk and began to read it again.

Asumi's heart tripped on its regular beating and then accelerated like a ninja racing for its life; tonight at _dinner_? What was he talking about? Could it be…?

"Dinner?" she echoed, face frozen in a perpetual perplexed bust, "tonight?"

Gaara's eyes flickered to her. "Yes; you won't have enough time to find that information at your regular working hours and I need to have it as soon as possible. I'm extending your work a few hours more to give you a sufficient amount of time to finish it. You should have it by dinnertime."

He didn't elaborate more; it was plain enough to understand. But what he didn't mention, and he did it with all premeditation, were his other reasons to call her for dinner. He hadn't figured anything out concerning his strange emotions around her, except that she made his heart beat irregularly and that he felt a strange sense of peace when she was near. Her stay at his house those nights ago had produced nothing else.

Her mounting enthusiasm deflated and she struggled not to let it show. It was…disappointing to know that his supper summons was actually a work obligation. She wished he'd done it for an entirely different reason.

She almost smacked herself when that thought wandered through her mind. Since she'd spent those hours in Gaara's company that night at the sleepover her thoughts had been going haywire every time something related to him came about. She had no way to control them. What was worse, her worries and insecurities over the Sound-nin had amplified and she found herself thinking about them more often than necessary. Something peculiar was going on; something wasn't _right_.

"Very well; I'm on it," she replied in a not quite cheery voice as she moved to her desk.

She purposefully kept her face away from Gaara's observant gaze in case one or other of her feelings leaked through the chained prison she had them confined to. It wouldn't do well for him to suspect she wasn't as well as she looked.

She sat down on her chair and pulled out from a drawer a list of all the buildings in Sunagakure, including those that were under construction. She had a long, arduous job ahead of her and she better start it at once; there were too many places she had to visit by the end of the day.

-o-

Asumi crossed out another hotel from the list for what seemed to be like five-hundredth time. She'd nearly walked around all Suna visiting the lodging options the village offered. There were only ten more left for her to inspect and about four hours for her to do so. It was plenty of time to get it all done.

She'd been extremely thorough in her evaluation of all the hotels she'd gone to see; she'd even asked to be allowed a stopover to the suite where the Tsuchikage would be staying, if it wasn't in use at the time. She'd looked through it, considered various lines of possible attacks and had tried to piece together how the architecture of the room granted an advantage for the guards to proceed appropriately. She hadn't been much good constructing potential scenes, as her sister was the analyst one, but what she'd imagined had been good enough to serve her purpose. She had to ensure the Tsuchikage would be safe; an attempt to his life could tip the delicate relationship between Iwa and Suna in the wrong direction.

This dynamic had been the one she'd followed through all the day. She'd only deviated from it when it was time for lunch and she'd decided to make a short stop on a barbeque restaurant. Little by little she'd been eliminating prospects off her list and rating the ones she'd decided were sufficiently good to have the Kage stay in.

Even as her mind had been kept mostly occupied with the careful examination of the hotels her concerns resurfaced once in a while. She couldn't stop thinking about what Senri and Takashi had told her, nor of the feelings those informative words erupted in her. She couldn't stop thinking of Sabaku no Gaara either. Those little things that had been changing with them since the Kage dinner and those precious two hours she'd spent with him in the living room during the sleepover just wouldn't stop reemerging to her conscious. The man had an effect on her, she couldn't deny it; she'd known it since that morning in Konoha when she'd woken up in his chamber and she was reminded of it again days ago when she'd watched how the soft faintness of the moonlight in the living room settled over his inexpressive face and gave off an alluring yet dangerous invitation. The man made her feel much more things than what other people could never manage.

But what was the nature of her emotions for him? Was it a crush or something deeper? Something stronger? She knew the difference between a simple infatuation and the purest emotion a human could ever feel, but she'd never experienced either one of them for someone other than those she considered important in her life. She didn't know how to interpret the intensity of her feelings; she didn't know in which category she was standing on. She only knew she had an obvious attraction for him.

That unanswered question was the root of her small chaos. It was the reason why she hadn't assassinated Gaara yet. She was confused and this, in turn, had wrecked the rest of her normal stability when on mission. She was being held back by emotions, something that she could hardly conceive, but was happening nevertheless. This little problem was deterring her from finishing her business and had been drawing her out more than usual, which was the reason why Senri and Takashi had presented themselves to her in the first place. Orochimaru had to be wondering what was taking her so long. She was in the midst of a pandemonium that had to be cleaned up quickly. This had _never_ happened to her before.

She sighed heavily and moved out of her trail to take shelter from the burning sun under a nice, cool awning from a nearby store. She was in serious need of a minute to recollect her thoughts and put them in some type of order; she could spare herself a few of them.

She slipped to an unoccupied spot next to a pear basket and took her time to sort the mayhem in her head. She was in a very horrid position; she knew what needed to be done, but she couldn't bring herself to do it yet. What could she do? Was there a way to impel her toward what she had to do?

At the last thought, she blinked and almost walloped herself on the head. The answer to those two last queries was so _obvious_; she simply had to work with her feelings to find out up to which point they hindered her progress. Once she found out, she would hurl them into the deepest void to be forgotten. She would be free to follow her orders then.

She chuckled halfheartedly and scratched the back of her head; it was a silly plan and one that would require _a lot_ of effort, but she knew she could do it. There hadn't been many things she hadn't been able to overcome and she was certain this wasn't one of them. She was going to do it.

With a decided purpose and a renewed smile, Asumi stepped out from her temporary cover and set out to finish the remainder of her job.

-o-

He didn't know why, but ever since Asumi took her leave six hours ago the air in the office had altered to one of dreary seclusion. He was used to spending most of his time alone, but for a reason beyond him her absence bothered him; it appeared as though he'd already grown accustomed to have her at work.

He paused reading the latest document he'd received from the Council and swiveled in his chair to look out the window at the darkening day. Night was already falling. The sky was painted with waves of dark blue, purple, red and pink like ripples in water. The light on the streets was minimal akin to the activity on the streets; people were beginning to retire. The few streetlamps in Suna were flaming to life and spreading some hope of light to the nearest places around them. It was close to seven in the evening.

Gaara lingered by the windowpane for a few minutes longer, contemplating the transition of the village from daylight to nighttime. It was just as he remembered it when he was younger; not much had changed since then. Except that now he gazed at the village from another perspective.

He twisted away from the captivating scenery and finished reading over the latest document the Council had sent to him. When he was done, he approved of it by signing it at the bottom. Afterward, he reached out for the stamp and pressed it on the empty square next to his handwriting. With this final paper he would finish all business he'd been appointed for the day and be free to continue checking over the candidates he'd selected from Suna's shinobi force to act as the Tsuchikage's guard. He'd come a long way with the selection since he'd began with it hours earlier. If he kept up the rate, he would most likely be over and done with by dinnertime, which would be soon.

He took the thick file he'd placed to his right and opened it again to look through it. A list of names of various shinobi and their ranks revealed itself at the top of the pages. Some were crossed out while others had some type of mark next to them. These were the ones up for consideration.

Gaara studied the list again; he already had a decent idea of who he was going to choose. He only needed to confirm it and assign them.

The familiar soft creaking of the office's door reached his ears and he lifted his gaze from the list to look at who was entering. He saw Asumi step inside and shut the door quietly behind herself. Then she directed her honey-brown eyes to him and smiled.

"I'm finished, Gaara-sama," she announced, a hint of triumph in her voice as she made her way to his desk, "all hotels have been inspected and evaluated."

"Very well," he nodded, closing the folder once more, "since you're finished, we can go have dinner now and begin with the discussion."

Asumi nodded. "Alright!"

She waited for him to tidy his work area and then followed after him to their dinning place.

The stroll was taken under the cover of a very easy silence. They walked beside the other, completely ignoring the eyes that followed them with negativity, until they reached a fine-looking restaurant situated in a strip of the village where only eating places and the like were located. They ambled inside together and waited to be attended.

The maître d' was courteous when he asked them in; he personally showed them to a table for two in a private corner and assigned them a pleasant waitress that was beyond kind. She showed them the menus, took their order and then retreated to the kitchen to place it.

Gaara had to wait until she was out of earshot to bring up the issue of discussion.

He looked at his secretary across the table, rested his elbows on it and laced his fingers in front of his lips. "What have you found?"

"I found six good options," Asumi responded, reaching out a hand to pull out the list from her belt pouch, "I have additional information on them that might help you decide."

She extracted the small scroll and offered it to the young Kazekage. He took it, rolled it open and looked it over.

Asumi seized this opportunity to take in her surroundings. She gazed around the room and absorbed the little details within; it was a very conservative restaurant. The lights were a little low, but they illuminated enough to permit customers to read the menus and any other things they'd brought. The tables were made of wood and had chairs instead of cushions. The walls were adorned with boring paintings made of hues like those of the mantels and the walls. It was like standing in the middle of the desert with nothing to look at but sand; nothing stood out too much. It was a place to lay low.

"Tell me about the hotels you picked," Gaara muttered, setting the listing down and gazing at her with impassiveness.

Asumi smiled and kindly pointed out the pros and cons of the six places she'd selected as potential quarters of the Tsuchikage. Gaara listened in silence and mulled over her statements. After three minutes of careful thought, he chose a hotel that was relatively close to the Kazekage tower. Asumi was pleased.

Not ten minutes after they'd finished sorting out the Tsuchikage's accommodations the waitress showed up with their dinner. They ate quietly as usual and afterward asked for the check. Gaara insisted on paying for it and, after many failed attempts from Asumi to pay her half, managed to take care of it. Once the bill was out of the question both walked out to the cool street again.

Asumi turned to Gaara and smiled gently; it was time to say good night. She'd had a great time regardless that they'd kept it all strictly to business. She would like to do it again…under other circumstances…

"Arigatou for treating me tonight, Gaara-sama," she said softly as she looked up at him, "it was an honor. I hope to see you tomorrow. Goodnight!"

She grinned with discomfiture and twisted in another direction to head back to her apartment. The moment she took a step away, the sand under her shoes stirred. Asumi froze.

"I'll walk you…," Gaara's monotonous voice said from behind.

She didn't understand why all of a sudden Gaara had decided to escort her, but she didn't have anything against it; she'd get to spend a little more time with him…and hopefully get some useful clues on how strong her feelings were.

Gaara moved up beside her and began the journey to her apartment complex. He could not envision her treading the roads of Suna alone; it bothered him. It was a bizarre thing to feel since he knew she was more than capable of handling anything that crossed paths with her. Still, he couldn't drown his weird concern.

Asumi spent the entire way to the penthouse in quiet contemplation of her sandals. She'd wanted to converse, but she hadn't known what to talk about; her ideas had abandoned her in a time of need. She was forced to settle for Gaara's silence the rest of the way.

Her boss was kind enough to accompany her inside the building, through the first and second floors and finally to her door. When they reached it, he waited for her to unlock it and step inside. However, a very…interesting thought struck her prior to walking within and she decided to carry it out before calling it a day. She couldn't let the opportunity pass up…

She lingered by the doorway and, after a few uncomfortable instances, gathered the courage to peer into his face for the first time since they'd began walking. The second his eyes collided with hers, she shied away like a child in front of many unknown people. She averted his gaze and opted to permanently glue them to the floor until she was done speaking. It would make matters easier.

Gaara didn't understand where that sudden change of attitude had come from; what had happened to the girl he'd spent most of the evening with? The girl that was always smiling, chatting and gazed at him like no other ever did? Where had she gone?

"Arigatou for walking me," her soft voice piped up, sucking him away from his questions full force.

He relocated his entire attention on her and found her staring at the floor with an almost palpable interest. He blinked in bewilderment. She was acting so strange.

"Goodnight," she added as she began to hit her heels and continued to avoid his gaze.

She was just too nervous! Maybe she should just glance up at him, grin and get it over with…yes, that's what she would do.

Knowing the little valor she had left would leave her soon she tilted her head to look at him, smiled and gently reached out to take his head in both hands. When her hands began to close the gap between them, Gaara's own hands raced forward and snatched her wrists in a steel-like grip. Asumi tried to remain calm.

"What…what are you doing?" Gaara asked, frowning as he searched her face for answers.

He only found a trace of timidity and a growing pink blush he attributed to embarrassment; there was nothing that would provide a response to his confusion and curiosity.

"…I…I-I was going to…um…," she sealed her lips before she made an utter fool of herself.

If only he hadn't stopped her… She would now have to remedy the situation somehow. Or perhaps there was still another way to…

She closed her eyes to will her intellect to function properly again and sighed to release any accumulated stress. The less she saw of him, the more coherent her thoughts would flow. "Gaara-sama, lower your head for me, please."

"Why?" he enquired, frown unrelenting on his forehead.

What in the four Winds was his secretary up to?

The Amano ignored the Kazekage's inquiry and made her move as quickly as she could; she flashed her eyes open, advanced and tiptoed to press a light kiss on his forehead. Then, just as rapidly, she pried her wrists away from Gaara's loosening fingers and ducked into the safety of her penthouse.

Gaara remained immobile on the spot, aquamarine eyes wide with the shock of Asumi's actions. What had just happened? Had he received a _kiss_?

He lifted his fingers with slow intent to his forehead and brushed them against his skin with disbelief. The area seemed to tingle in the strangest of ways and he couldn't help but replay the scene in his mind all over again. His secretary had kissed him…and then vanished into her apartment. Probably she'd done it in case he got angry at her. But he could always get her in the office the day after.

He wasn't irritated; he was feeling…light like a leaf. He didn't know whether that emotion was good or bad, but he felt well. It was most likely good. But what was it exactly?

Bringing himself out of his stupor, he decided to dwell on that thought later; now he had to work on returning to his home where his siblings were expecting him. He could figure out that emotion later…and confront Asumi the next day.

-o-

Asumi released a shaking sigh when she heard Gaara's footsteps recede down the stairs; he was gone at last. She leaned against the door and slid to the floor with ease. She didn't know _why_ she had done it, but she was glad she'd kissed him. She'd felt a foreign sense of fulfillment assault her heart the moment her lips touched his smooth forehead. She wanted to do it again…

The thought echoed in her inner self and when her mind grasped it correctly, she shook her head; oh, this man was really messing up her head.

* * *

End of chapter! Well, this chapter had things that I liked and things I didn't. I'm not too sure what to think about it. Anyway, Happy belated Thanksgiving! :D I hope you had fun.

_Please review and keep reading._


	37. Never Forget

**Red Kunai Bolts**

Drama and angst. That's all I have to say. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do, however, own Akemi, Asumi, the Amano clan, the _nagare shogai_, any OCs that appear here and the plot. Enjoy.

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

**Never Forget**

* * *

The minutes ticked by on the bedside clock with painful sluggishness. It was difficult to wait for the time of her appointment with Hinata and Hanabi, as she'd been awake for at least four hours now with nothing to do but feeble attempts at concentrating on her meditation, studying anatomy books with no success and being assaulted with unsettling thoughts of visions of the past. Her anxiety was still depriving her of her complete hours of sleep and she'd finally reached the point where the prescribed dose of sleeping pills wasn't enough to keep her in dreamland for more than a few hours. She'd hit an all time low for the first time in her life; never had she expected to find herself in a situation of the sort.

Akemi sighed and ran a hand through her silvery threads; she didn't know if she could handle everything that was going on in her life without losing her reason. Between knowing Neji had her in his hands, waiting for Orochimaru to send his men to retrieve her from Konoha and feeling that she was about to be revealed she felt similar to a balloon that was about to explode due to the excess of helium. Also, there was still that issue related to her feelings for Neji she was trying not to think about…

She rose from her bed and walked to the bathroom; it was funny how one little thing could set a life upside down. She was beginning to learn the hard way that she couldn't keep all the pieces in the game under her control like she was accustomed to.

She took a good critical inspection at her appearance in the mirror and evaluated herself; she was already dressed in one of her silk kimonos and her hair was neatly arranged with one of her many hairpins, but her face didn't look as well as the rest of her. The rings under her eyes were much longer and darker than before and her cerulean orbs had taken on a glassy cover that stated she was more than tired. She looked terrible. She couldn't pass up as someone who'd only had a bad night.

She sighed yet again and massaged her temples to stimulate useful ideas into her mind; she needed to find some way to look less weary, otherwise she would most likely be asked to stay behind to get some rest. She was _not_ looking forward to that; she desperately needed some release from the routine she'd fallen in.

Her eyes wandered to a small valise she'd placed on a far corner of the washbasin's counter; all her makeup was tucked away inside it. Perhaps she could use it to dampen the message her features gave away? It was a good idea.

Smiling with little humor, she reached out a hand and pulled the satchel over; it looked as though she would give her makeup products a good use at last. They wouldn't be so useless after all.

-o-

After she'd made sure she had everything in order, Akemi took her wooden sandals out of the closet and treaded to the main courtyard of the Hyuuga estate to meet with her cousins-in-law. She was certain that they'd finished breakfast by then and that they'd be waiting for her to show up. She wouldn't make them wait.

She'd done her makeup to look natural, using soft and light hues that fitted her skin color so that no one would notice she'd applied something. She wasn't known to be a woman who painted her face and she wouldn't risk raising suspicion by making someone question why she'd chosen to use makeup when she was going out with some in-laws instead of using it when she was with her husband. She didn't want to risk anyone finding out the true reason why she'd plastered her features with cosmetics.

She rounded a corner and sure enough, she saw Hinata and Hanabi standing by the main steps. They were engaged in a conversation and both were smiling. Akemi smiled a little when she saw them. They kind of reminded her of Asumi and her when they were younger.

She quietly approached them, hoping not to interrupt their dialogue, but Hanabi's periwinkle eyes saw her. Akemi noted that the girl's mouth twitched upward slightly at her sight.

"Ohayo, Akemi-san," Hanabi greeted her in a soft, pleasant voice when she was closer.

"Ohayo," Akemi replied, nodding in acknowledgement as she reached the stairs, "how are you both this morning?"

"We're f-fine," Hinata responded gently while Akemi lowered her sandals to the ground and began to slip her feet into them, "and you?"

"I'm fine, arigatou," Akemi said, glancing and smiling tiredly at the heiress over her left shoulder. "Shall we get going?"

She straightened and gestured to the entryway of the courtyard with a hand. She was truly looking forward to their flower picking in the Yamanaka shop. It had been a while since she'd indulged in the delight of choosing flowers for arrangements.

Her companions enlivened a bit at the mention of their small trip.

"Yes," Hanabi nodded, smiling a tad for a moment, "let's go."

Hinata smiled with shy happiness and bobbed her head in agreement.

"Very well then," Akemi said, feeling a beam of joy leak through the dark and heavy pressure that crammed her chest.

But the tinge of glee died down when the doors of the dining room opened and her fine-looking husband stepped out. She felt her heart weigh down on her with agonized longing and her chest contract in a way that made it a little difficult to breathe. It was as if someone had given her various tons of steel to carry and she was being crushed to dust under the impossible burden. She could hardly stand it.

His perfectly neutral gaze settled over her and he walked forward in her direction to the top step of the stairs. Something she couldn't indentify pooled in his eyes when he stopped on his tracks.

"Are you leaving?" he enquired in his leveled and masculine voice, but to her it didn't sound as collected as always; she could have sworn there was a soft undertone in it. But of course, it could have also been a figment of her desires…

"Yes," Akemi responded, and she wondered how her tone had managed to sound so normal under the intolerable strain she was being submitted to. She decided it was best not to push it in case she'd been lucky to make that one word sound as if nothing was going on with her.

Neji stepped down to the last step without hurry and imparted a glance to his cousins. "May I have a minute?"

Both Hyuugas turned away and quickly expanded the distance between them; it was obvious Neji was asking for privacy. They had no intention of intruding.

The young man lowered his eyes back to her and gently reached for one of her elbows. Akemi twitched when she felt the touch of his warm hand; heat spread through her the same way it did when she stood next to a large bonfire. It had been days since they'd last had physical contact and she'd forgotten just how strongly the smallest brush of the fingers from this man made her feel. At the moment, it felt devastating.

He cupped her arm in his hand and slowly tugged her closer. Then, with the most tear-jerking gentleness, he brushed a light kiss on the top of her head and lingered for an everlasting second before drawing away. Instantly, a wave of emotion crashed down on Akemi in full force. The sharpest of pains plunged into her soul and threatened to make her whimper in total despair. A tight knot formed in her throat and hindered her swallowing. Her eyes watered like never before. It looked as though she was reaching her limits with Hyuuga Neji at last.

Knowing that retreating from her too soon would make him hurt more, Neji took hold of her other elbow to keep her close and pressed his forehead against hers. She couldn't leave just yet…

"Take care," he whispered, and felt her head move slightly against his in a nod.

She couldn't speak anymore. She knew she would burst to tears if she tried and that was something she couldn't afford to let happen. She needed to stay in control and not succumb to him. For that, she had to fight away the demanding urge of letting him hold her…even if it inflicted more damage on her.

With the last remnant of will she possessed, Akemi dragged herself away from Neji, waved a weak goodbye and strode directly to the entrance of the Hyuuga estate without casting back a single look. Each step that took her farther away from him was like trying to walk through a hailstorm; difficult and almost impossible. But she _had_ to do it…

Neji watched Akemi as she slipped from his fingers and away from his grasp. The bleakest ache he'd ever felt stabbed at his heart, causing it to crack all the more like a mirror nearing its shattering point. He couldn't continue to live this way; it would ultimately lead to his downfall. Why was he feeling like his life was crumbling to tiny pieces? Why did he feel the necessity to be close to Akemi, to hold her tightly, to kiss her senseless, to demand a full explanation of what she was hiding? Why did his peace seem to be tied to her?

He closed his eyes and forced himself to stay where he was; as tempting as it was to chase after his wife and keep her with him, he knew it was best to let her go. She'd been under his constant surveillance long enough and he could imagine she wanted some release from it like she'd wanted the last time. Allowing her to go out with Hinata and Hanabi was a risk he was taking, but he _knew _she wouldn't harm them; he didn't know how, but he simply knew. This strong certainty, alongside the other that told him she was hiding something had increased in potency after he'd seen her display of kindness and concern during the mission. He had to connect those dots to the grander picture. And while he was working on it, he had to sort out the true nature of his feelings for her.

-o-

Akemi sighed deeply and continued her walk to the park. It had been approximately three hours since she'd last seen Neji. During that time she'd picked flowers with Hinata and Hanabi, done some flower arrangements with them at the compound and then gone out for a nice walk on her own. It had been strange not to come across him through that period; she'd expected him to turn up upon her arrival. She'd been…looking forward to seeing him.

She missed him when she didn't see him for long intervals of time. It _ached_ to be away from him for too long, especially when she didn't know where he was. Despite the pain this caused her, she didn't dare go look for him in fear he might give her a reminder of her current situation. She didn't want to hurt more.

Drifting away from her grim thoughts, she took the ultimate decision to forget about everything that was going on in her life for a few minutes and just breathe. She really needed to clear her mind or else, she would end up in a hospital bed. Perhaps resting in a spot where she could relax would help? The park was an excellent place to begin searching for that space.

She began to draw out a list of possibilities to choose from when her deep azure eyes landed on a solitary stone bench swathed in a layer of orange leaves. It loomed a few feet in front of her and stood to the side of the path she was strolling along, just below a tree that had almost lost all its foliage. A gentle soothing air floated around it. Perhaps it could spread that same feeling to her if she occupied it?

She decided not to dwell on the idea any longer and approached it to sit down for some minutes. She gently dusted off the sheet of leaves and took a seat to enjoy the silence and breeze that surrounded her. At last, she would obtain some temporary peace.

Something hard and cold pressed against her neck the instant she settled down on the bench. In immediate response her assassin's instinct took over and dispelled her existing countenance as if it were dust. Every nerve in her body stood on cautious end and reached out to her senses to identify her new companion.

"I've finally found you," a growl said from behind, and the kunai pressed harder against her flesh. "How are you?"

Her senses calmed upon the recognition of the voice. It was one that she'd not heard in months, but that would forever haunt her with the image of Orochimaru.

"Long time no see, Kaguya," Akemi replied blankly, remaining as still as possible. "Would you please?"

She signaled to the sharp blade with a slow hand and then lowered it back to her lap next to the other. She refused to have a conversation while being threatened, end of story.

The knife backed away unhurriedly and disappeared from view. Akemi relaxed a little, but stayed alert for any foul play. Kaguya was never a person to be trusted; she was well known among Oto-nin for her reputation of betraying others. She only owed herself to Orochimaru.

She'd always known Sound would send forces to retrieve her. She'd always thought she'd be…glad to see them. But now that she was faced with one of her companions of the Six she wasn't so certain…

"What a surprise to see you walking around the village like a pretty little doll," the surly chime spoke again, pulling Akemi out of her thoughts. "Care to explain?"

Akemi followed the moving sound around her and tilted her head in its direction. Her sapphire eyes collided with the silhouette that emerged to her left and met spiteful orange orbs directly. Both gazes refused to back down.

"I wasn't denounced," Akemi responded, detached façade unaffected by the constant stare.

She'd been under the woman's scrutiny since she could remember. She was no longer intimidated by her.

"Your husband didn't expose you?" the civilian-clad assassin voiced, blinking and raising an eyebrow, "why? Did you find a way to persuade him?"

"No," Akemi replied simply. The memory of gentle pale lavender eyes reached out to her from the shadows of her mind. She felt her heart warm with tender pain. "He took the decision."

"Hm, strange…," Kaguya mused, absently tugging at her ponytail of magenta locks. "But this could play in your favor. You still have the opportunity to complete your mission."

The statement caught Akemi off guard; she hadn't considered Neji's decision still implied she had some sort of chance. She'd always assumed her case was lost. Was there even a possibility?

The mere thought of continuing with her assignment sent a stream of unease reverberating through every thread of her being. She felt as cold and rigid as an iceberg. She didn't comprehend where her anxiety had originated from.

"Will you give it another try?" Kaguya spoke again, and for a second time Akemi was drawn out of her thoughts. "Or do you want us to bust you out?"

Could she…? Would she find a way? Yes…yes, she would… She would pull through for her family's sake. This would be a…piece of…cake…

She swallowed the array of feelings that threatened to assault her and fought back to suppress the chill in her body. "I'll try…"

"Good," Kaguya replied and her lips curled up in a disturbing smirk. "Seduce him and then kill him. It always works for me."

'Seducing Hyuuga Neji is impossible,' Akemi thought as she watched a devilish twinkle enter the other woman's eyes.

Seduction wouldn't cause Neji to waver from his resolve; he would most likely not even give her the opportunity to try to capture his attention. She doubted the man would let himself be swayed by her, of all people. He probably hated her…

Some emotion must have seeped through her frontage, because all of a sudden Kaguya's expression morphed into one of ominous severity.

"You've changed. This _lie_ you're living in is making you soft," she said, orange eyes darkening. "I think you've forgotten that this is not your world; you don't belong with kimonos, fans and tea ceremonies anymore. You are a possession of Orochimaru-sama. Your reason for living and existing is to follow his orders. Your purpose in life is to become the best assassin you can _for_ _him_. He _owns _you."

Akemi froze in place, eyes wide a fraction. She felt like she was falling deeper into empty space, swallowed piece by piece by a monster that was turning her into nothing. She'd forgotten she was just a tiny little child shackled to a cage in Orochimaru's lair, with no will of her own. She'd unknowingly begun to merge with the life she was leading, settling down with all she had and taking everything for granted. She hadn't remembered she held no power over her life.

"So don't you forget your place. You can never come back here. You're not meant to become a simple woman. That future is not yours anymore," Kaguya continued, stepping closer to her. "If you decide to pursue it, you will pay the consequences and be hunted down until found."

She'd lost the right perspective; she'd forgotten _who_ had the control. She could do naught against him. She was nothing but a pawn to be used at his command. He'd always had her in the palm of his hand. Escaping his clutches was impossible…

"Now that I've given you a friendly reminder and a word of advice I'll be leaving. I don't want my entourage to be found outside the walls and put me in the same situation as you," Kaguya stated with black humor, causing Akemi to regain her focus on what was happening. "Till next time."

A callous smile stretched across her thin lips before she vanished among the trees without a sound.

Akemi remained immobile on her seat. Kaguya's words had struck a nerve. After being discovered she'd felt cornered, but now…there wasn't a word that could describe what she was feeling. On one side she had the snake that owned her and that could make her ghastliest nightmares come true, and on the other…the man that held an unknown and strong power over her; the man that she yearned for with unparalleled emotion. But Orochimaru was the one that had complete control over her; in his hands lay the lives of her entire clan and birth village. And for that reason, she had to make Neji disappear. There was no way around it.

"This is the only way," she whispered, burying her face in her hands with anguish, "this is the only way for Asumi and me. We can never escape. Our future is sealed. We can be nothing but assassins. There's no other choice."

-o-

Akemi advanced through the quiet road where the main entrance of the Hyuuga estate was erected in a slow pace. It was late. The hours had washed over her like water after Kaguya's visit and she hadn't even noticed them. She'd lost track of time.

Her mind was in a haze. There were so many feelings coursing through her that she couldn't get a handle on all of them. Pain, shame, anxiety and confusion were the ones that she felt were strongest within her. All of them occupied a corner of her being and tugged her apart like pieces of a puzzle.

Had she considered in some place of her subconscious betraying Orochimaru? Had she been searching for a different purpose in her life? Had she been searching for a freedom that was simply impossible? There were too many questions plaguing her and thinking straight was becoming difficult; she was starting to believe it was best to just let her mind go blank for the meantime.

She reached out for the door handle with exhaustion and rolled it open. The main courtyard submersed in soft moon rays spread out in front of her. Standing in its center, and dressed in his Jounin garb, was Neji. An unrestrained sigh escaped Akemi's lips when she saw him.

"Are you alright?" his voice floated to her ears and engulfed her in warmth and safety.

Akemi ached for him again. She carried on with the pain, stepped within the patio and pushed the door closed.

"I'm fine…," she responded with little energy as she turned to gaze at him, "I only want to rest."

Neji closed the distance between them, worry building up in him. She'd been gone for many hours and he'd restlessly waited for her return until he could no longer stand not knowing of her whereabouts. He'd departed from the estate in search for her. After searching everywhere he thought he could find her, he saw her sitting at the park. She was with a young woman who looked to be a bit older than her. They were conversing, but he had the distinct impression they weren't having a normal exchange when he saw their expressions. Ninja instinct taking over, he activated his Byakugan and inched close enough to hear them, but far enough not to be noticed. What he heard next chilled his blood; the woman enquired to Akemi if she wanted to be taken out of Konoha. He'd felt his heartbeat stop and his chest sear with pain; he'd never thought his wife could disappear. He didn't want her to.

He'd remained glued to the branch he was hiding at, waiting for some sort of response from Akemi, when he saw his Sensei and teammates heading his way. He was forced to leave without hearing about his wife's decision to deter them from coming closer and learning about her true identity. They'd kept him busy until then.

Upon taking off from his team he'd ran to the estate to see if Akemi was there and had learned that she hadn't returned since she'd gone out at noon. He was preparing himself to go find her when the door opened and she materialized on the doorway. An immense relief filled him then.

His searching gaze drifted over her features in a caress. She looked worn out; her face was pale and her profound eyes looked dry. He feared she would fall ill.

"Would you like me to arrange for dinner to be sent to your room?" he offered, heart wishing he could just reach out to her and never let her go.

Akemi closed her eyes and shook her head feebly. "I'm not hungry. But arigatou for the proposal."

Come to think of it, she hadn't eaten anything during the day. She needed to consume something before she acquired gastritis. But she didn't want any food at the moment. Perhaps she could get something after she slept a few hours. The bed was calling her.

She walked around her husband to continue on her way. "Good night, Neji."

Instead of hearing a reply, she heard his footsteps moving closer. He was following her.

Neji couldn't shake off the feeling that Akemi would leave. Perhaps she was there that night, but what could assure him that she was there to stay instead of to wait for some sort of plan to kick in, one that wouldn't incriminate her with Orochimaru? He couldn't envision having her gone…

"Did you enjoy yourself with Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama today?" he inquired as they both reached the stairs.

"Yes," Akemi answered without glancing at him while she slipped her feet out of her sandals.

Why wouldn't he leave her alone? Being with him that night was the last thing she wanted; it made her hurt to the point of tearing up.

She reached down to her shoes and picked them up through their straps. The only thing she wanted was to lock herself up in her chamber to find some sort of solace on her own.

"Akemi," Neji called after her, and she stopped.

Why? Why did he insist on delaying her? Couldn't he sense she wanted to be left on her own? She closed her eyes to keep the incoming tears trapped behind her eyelids. Why was he tempting her so?

She inhaled softly to calm her distress and responded without turning to face him. "Please just leave me alone."

There was a pleading note to the statement that Neji quickly caught onto. His heart throbbed with emotion, hurt that she was pushing him away, worry about what might be happening to her to make her so evasive. He decided to respect her decision to be by herself.

"Good night," he told her softly, and watched her head tip forward in acknowledgement before she disappeared around a corner.

It was hard to know their marriage was cracking apart; not only was it important for their families, but it was important for the alliance of both their villages as well. He'd wanted to make it work and had even attempted to establish some sort of relationship with her. But now that he'd found out about her, things began to crumble down. And it happened just when he'd discovered he was in love with her…

Neji's breath caught in his throat and his eyes narrowed in surprise; had he just admitted to loving her?

He thought back to all the precious little moments they'd shared together, all the feelings she had roused in him and then to all the misery he'd been put through during the last week. All the clues were there; he loved her. He closed his eyes and felt his shoulders shake with sardonic laughter. He loved her, and with an intensity that came from the very foundation of his soul. It was ironic how he'd had to experience pain before realizing what his feelings had transformed into. He'd gone through hectic hell.

He looked over at the path that led to Akemi's room. Appearing in its doorway was a most appealing invitation, but he knew he couldn't do it as much as he wanted to. Akemi had asked him for privacy and, despite he knew there was something wrong with her, he would abide by her wishes. It ached and worried every fiber of his being to know he wasn't allowed to comfort her; he wanted nothing more than to do just that. However, that didn't mean he couldn't do something to help lift her mood. He had something in mind…

He turned around and gazed at the moon. It was close to seven in the evening. He hoped it wasn't closed yet.

-o-

Akemi sat down on her bed and buried her face in her hands with exasperation. She was lucky she'd made it to her room; she'd halted twice on her way to consider running to her husband's arms. It had been a wonderful idea. In both cases she had made up her mind just in time.

She ran a hand through her loose hair and lay back on the soft mattress; it had been a stressful day and she wanted nothing more than rest.

Something hard and round ground against her back when she lay down; she frowned. She reached under her and pulled out two scrolls she'd not seen before. She blinked. Where had they come from?

She sat down, turned on the nightstand lamp and examined them. What were they?

* * *

End of chapter! I don't know why, but there's something about this chapter that I don't like. I can't put my finger on it though. At any rate, a thousand thanks to everyone who reads, reviews and supports this story. You guys inspire me to write more. This is my Christmas present to you! :D

_Please review and keep reading._


	38. Complications

**Red Kunai Bolts**

Happy New Year everyone! I hope you've had a good vacation so far. Thank you so much for sticking with me again. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do, however, own Akemi, Asumi, the _nagare shogai_, any OCs that you see here, the Amano clan and the plot.

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

**Complications**

* * *

It had been weeks, months since she'd suffered a severe case of insomnia. They were sporadic for her and usually came about when she was shaken by something. At the present, there was nothing that was perturbing her enough to banish her rest. She couldn't understand why she was undergoing lack of sleep.

Asumi glanced at the moonlit bedside clock with shining honey-brown eyes. It was a quarter after one and she still didn't feel an ounce of weariness weigh on her. Not even curled up against the back of the bed in its soft sheets incited a change to tired eyelids. She'd tried everything that tended to soothe her into slumber, from painting and meditating to drinking the tea that relaxed her the most but nothing had worked. She was still as awake as she'd been the previous morning.

She sighed and stared at the magnificent layer of stars that spread through the sky. It looked as though there was no point in trying to induce some sleep; it was impossible.

Stretching her arms over her head, she decided she might as well do something productive instead of lounging around like a lazy cat. Perhaps some anatomy studying would be beneficial?

She slipped out of bed and went to the small bookshelf she kept in a corner of her bedroom. She'd placed that huge tome her Aunt had given her somewhere in it and she'd yet to finish reading it. Akemi had probably devoured her copy already. She had to catch up or she would fall behind.

As she crouched in front of the wooden furniture and ran a finger over the spines of the books, the haunting, striking face of her Kazekage flickered in her mind. Her digits stopped roaming upon the titles and slowly slid down until they fell on one of her knees. She couldn't stop thinking about Gaara and that kiss she'd given him on the forehead. She was still wondering what had possessed her to do something as intimate as _kissing_ him. He was her _boss_ and he could fire her for inappropriate conduct if he felt like it. If he did that, her job would be gone and with it the chance to assassinate him with a little more ease. She would be in big trouble.

"I think I'm suddenly getting an ability to complicate everything I have to do," she said aloud as she tugged a book out of the shelf, lips pursing in a wry grimace. "I wonder how Nee-chan is doing. Probably better than I am."

She held the volume to her chest, rose and treaded back to her bed without hurry. Akemi should be doing fine; she was a young woman who tended to have everything under her control. She was most likely breezing through her part of the assignment with few stumbles here and there concerning her small attachment to her husband. There probably wasn't much to worry about for her.

"Not like me…," she mumbled, climbing to the bed and folding her legs on it.

She was shrouded in confusion. Whatever feelings she had for Gaara were still largely unknown and it troubled her not to have a defined name for them. Her speculations on the possibilities oscillated between several frightening ideas and it worried her to know that she could be developing something taboo. There was simply too much depending on the completion of her mission, too many lives hanging on the fulfillment of the orders, that it scared her to be aware of the many things that could be brewing as the clock ticked forward.

Then there were the Sound ninja. Since their encounter the weak link they'd forged through the many years they'd shared together in Orochimaru's lairs had begun to wane; the sliver of understanding they had was disappearing and her ever present distrust in them was growing. She didn't quite understand what was causing the change, but she knew there was no way to stop it. It was a pressing problem. It was true that neither Akemi nor her were allied to Otogakure. However, they formed part of the many shinobi the Sannin had at his command and they had to work together whether they liked it or not. Her rising situation would bring trouble in this ambit. Internally she was starting to assimilate Oto nin as a menace.

She groaned and pressed both her palms to her forehead. Things had evolved from simple to complicated. Would she find a remedy soon?

-o-

Normally she didn't visit the mail tower so early in the morning, but she hadn't been able to resist checking for some correspondence. Having some would mean she had something to set her attention on when she finished her tasks at work and a way to dispel the discomfort she knew would be present amid Gaara and her. To her luck, there were two scrolls waiting for her.

When she'd walked into the office that break of day, the Kazekage didn't glance at her. He continued to do his paperwork without stopping and did not even acknowledge her presence. A foreign ache grappled her heart all of a sudden, taking her by surprise. She ignored it and went about her labor as she did every other day. Upon finishing, she sat at her desk and had remained on it ever since.

She feared what talking to him could bring; he was a mystery and therefore he was hard to predict. If he was considering her dismissal, she didn't want to give him another reason to do so. She kept quiet and centered on reading her mail.

She decided to read the thinner one first. She took it from the desk and inspected the address of the sender. Her heart soared and she grinned widely once she realized where it came from. Her Grandfather had sent her word. This was a very pleasant way of beginning the day.

With an excitement that threatened to make her jump in her seat, she pulled out the scroll from the small pouch that contained it and rolled it open. Her eyes brushed over its contents with happy greed. When she finished, she restrained from making a loud cry of celebration. It was an invitation to spend the New Year's festivities at home! It was precisely what she'd been wishing for.

Her grin expanded into a larger one as she put the scroll aside. Spending time with her folks during the holidays, not to mention celebrating her birthday with them, would be a bliss. She only needed to ask for a leave of absence from Gaara to see that wish come to fruition.

Casting a glance in his direction, she noted he was still working on the documents. She'd best not bother him and request for permission later.

Her gaze turned on the remaining scroll which she knew was from Akemi. She'd been looking forward to some news of her. It felt like years had gone by since she'd last heard from her.

With lingering eagerness, she grabbed it to read it.

Gaara watched her from the corner of his eyes with discretion. Her sober mood had suddenly transformed to happiness and she was grinning like one of those children after they received some candy he often saw on the street. It looked as though the letter had something to be joyful about.

He'd given much thought to the kiss she'd planted on his forehead and to the feelings that she caused in him. It had led him nowhere. The night and early hours of the morning had not been enough to help him decipher the enigma that seemed to be growing with each passing second. He was as confused as he'd been the first time he realized Asumi made him feel different, if not even more. The constant cluelessness was beginning to irritate him and drawing his patience thin. He was aware of the fact that piecing out some of his emotions would be hard; he didn't have much experience to go by except the sentiments he'd felt during his childhood. But he was certain some of the feelings Asumi inspired in him were similar to those that his siblings and Naruto made him experience, so he should be capable of having at least a vague idea of what was going on with him. To his misfortune, not one of the emotions that invaded him when Asumi was near held some comparison to the ones he was a little familiar with. He was empty handed.

It was frustrating and not a little exasperating. He disliked having the answer within his grasp and not being able to obtain it. He detested when he did not comprehend. It was too much to be bombarded with feelings and not being able to take them all in. For these reasons, he took the decision to block those unfamiliar sentiments that lurked about when Asumi was present. In order to do such a thing, he needed to obstruct the very thing that caused them: her. Asumi was the root of his clouded mind and the new sensations he'd begun to have lately. She had to be eradicated from his life up to some point so that he could ensure that he wouldn't be pestered by the foreign anymore. That was the reason why he'd ignored her that morning; he was beginning to act on his choice and he wouldn't back down. He would limit his contact with her to as little as possible.

An acute gasp bounced off the walls of the room and cut his string of thoughts the way a pair of sharp scissors would a ribbon. His eyes darted to Asumi and saw her still like a sculpture, expression set in a mask of horror and face pale like paper. The scroll she had in hands slipped from her fingers and fell to the desk with a pounding thud.

Something akin to anxiety rippled through his chest as he watched her. Was she alright? What was happening to her?

"Asumi?" he called, brow furrowing as his hands grasped the armrests of his swiveling chair.

Something was wrong; he could feel it.

Asumi's hands began to shake and they moved to tangle in her dark blue locks in a way that reminded him when he was younger and the Shukaku spoke dark and tempting words in his mind. Slowly, he climbed to his feet and paced closer, trying not to startle her just in case.

Asumi gagged and clasped a hand over her mouth. "I think I'm going to be sick!"

Without giving any time to Gaara to reach her, she bolted from her chair and ran out of the office toward the restroom at the end of the hall. Once inside, she locked herself in and leaned against one of the immaculate walls to will her lungs to breathe properly.

Akemi had been found out. She didn't know under which circumstances, but Neji already knew of her sister's true identity. These were terrible, horrible news. What would happen to her now? Would she be locked in a cell? Receive a trial? Be interrogated by ANBU? Shipped back to Iwa as a traitor? But more importantly, was she alright?

"N-No…," she whimpered softly, pressing her hands to her face and bending over.

And what would happen to the mission? What did this imply to the fate of their family and village? There were too many questions popping up and no one present to give some answers. It was _not_ helping to alleviate her worry for Akemi. She had to be safe; she _had_ to.

An urgent knock on the restroom door caused her to glance at it with no interest. She parted her lips to respond, but decided against it; her voice would probably sound strained and forced and she didn't want anyone to ask for the reasons behind that. She had some explaining to do to Gaara once she returned to the office with him.

"Asumi, it's me Kankuro," his voice seeped through the crack below the door like warm mist in the middle of a cold day, "are you alright?"

Asumi took in a slow, deep breath and sighed. It seemed like she wouldn't get away with hiding any emotion that might have latched to the sound of her voice. Something told her that if she didn't answer to Kankuro's call he would tear down the door and barge in looking for her. She couldn't allow such a thing to happen; there would be no lavatory on the floor.

"I…I-I'm fine," she replied in a voice she realized sounded nothing like hers, "I'm just a little…shaken."

"Do you think I could come in and check on you?" the puppet master inquired, but an alarmed voice interrupted him.

"Kankuro you can't go in there, it's the woman's restroom! Why don't you let me handle this?" Temari's voice spoke, surprising Asumi with her presence. "Asumi, could you let me in? Gaara, Kankuro and I would like to make sure you're alright. Would you mind unlocking the door for me?"

Gaara was there too? That was an even bigger surprise than having Kankuro and Temari there. She'd imagined the Kazekage had called on his siblings to check up on her after she'd fled from the office with panic, but she'd not thought he would make an appearance alongside them. Since she'd arrived at work that day and noted his reserve with her she'd had the distinctive impression that he was either angry or avoiding her.

Deciding to evade any potential accident to the lavatory if she didn't unbolt the door for the wind mistress, she unfastened the lock and opened the entry for her. She made sure to steer clear from the square mirror hanging across the door as she didn't want the other siblings to see a reflection of her current condition.

When Temari walked in, Asumi shut the door and put the lock on again. Then she turned to face the pigtailed kunoichi, wondering how bad her features looked like.

Temari's frown and words provided an answer to her query. "You look like you've seen a ghost and are about to go into shock. What happened to you?"

"I received a letter with some news that aren't very pleasant," the Amano responded, closing her eyes and lacing her fingers through her tousled hair, "but I'm calmer now. I'll be alright."

"Are you sure? Do you want to get a glass of water or something?" Temari asked again, unconvinced.

Asumi lowered her hand and nodded. "I'm sure. I just need a few minutes to collect myself and I'll be back to my desk."

"Alright then," Temari replied, nodding in acceptance, "I'll leave you to it."

"Arigatou," Asumi said with a slight smile.

She watched Temari exit the room and close the door again. She sighed softly. As much as it perturbed and worried her, there was little to nothing she could do about her sister's situation. They were many miles apart and attempting a rescue would take her time to plan and miles to travel. Furthermore, she didn't know her exact state of affairs so she couldn't rush into things without knowing what was happening. She had to find out first before she decided what to do. So what could she do?

She treaded to the mirror and released her tresses from the hairpin that had them bound. Ignoring the face that gazed back at her, she began to arrange her hair to its normal orderly fashion. The first thing she needed to do was gather some information on what was happening to her sister. Perhaps addressing a scroll to her would do the trick. It would have to be a new one though; she couldn't send the one she'd just received, for it had some coded information that they couldn't let anyone see. If her sister received the message, she would reply with any details she thought were necessary for her knowledge. If she couldn't, she would surely be informed of the reason why and thus she would discover what was happening with her sister. According to that, she would think on a plan of action.

She intertwined the long hairpin through her mane and secured it tightly like she did very other day. Of course, there also existed the possibility that Orochimaru had sent forces to bust Akemi out. The snake Sannin had ears everywhere and surely he'd already caught wind on what had happened to her. He wouldn't let Konoha, or anyone else for that matter, get their hands on her. The members of The Six were too valued by him to risk their loss.

She pulled at her hairpin to see if it slipped out easily, but when it didn't she reached the conclusion that she'd put it on correctly. She was ready to return to Suna and to her Kazekage.

With her resolve strong, Asumi took a deep breath, plastered on the happiest smile she could muster under the conditions and stepped out of the restroom to face whatever life threw at her again. She was almost certain she wouldn't get anything worse than what she had already.

Upon entering the office, she came across the three Sand siblings waiting for her. Temari and Kankuro were standing at either side of their brother's desk and Gaara was sitting behind it, watching her with unreadable aquamarine eyes. She smiled as natural as she could when his gaze touched her.

"Are you really sure you're alright?" Kankuro asked again, scrutinizing her with brown orbs that hinted at worry.

"I'm better, yes," Asumi replied, eyes flickering to his painted face, "arigatou to all of you for worrying."

She'd never expected any of them to go to her rescue; she hadn't believed they just might be beginning to consider her a friend…the same way she was regarding them as…

"No problem," the puppeteer said, smirking.

"If you need anything, don't forget to ask," Temari added, haughty expression back on her face.

Asumi felt the weight in her chest diminish a bit. "Arigatou."

"Later Gaara, Asumi," Kankuro waved over his shoulder as he walked away.

Temari followed after him and soon, Asumi and Gaara were alone in the office again.

An awkward silence dawned in the room. Asumi swallowed with difficulty. She'd never been in such an ambience with the Kazekage before; it was crawling over her skin and causing her to feel nervous.

Opting to disperse the uncomfortable sensation from the chamber, she hurried over to his desk and picked up the small pile of documents that were waiting to be attended by her. She ambled to the archives behind her own desk and efficiently put all the articles away in their respective drawers. Then she moved back to her workplace and took the scrolls that she'd left over it. She rolled the one from Konoha closed and after that tucked them both safely inside the weapon's pouch on her right leg. It was at that instant she remembered that she had to ask Gaara for authorization to visit Iwa.

She cast a glance in his general direction to judge whether or not to bring up the subject. He was turned away from her in his chair, staring out one of the round windows at the village below. He seemed more approachable than earlier. Perhaps it was a good moment to put her request forward.

"Gaara-sama, there is something I would like to ask of you," she spoke softly, trying not to startle him.

Gaara looked at her over his shoulder and rotated around in his chair to meet her face to face. "What is it?"

"I've received an invitation from my family to stay over some time during this season," she explained, "I was wondering if you would grant me permission to travel and stay."

"For how long?" he enquired, twining his fingers in front of him and gazing at her with unblinking sea foam orbs.

Asumi hesitated. The time that her Grandfather suggested wouldn't probably sound very attractive to him. "Well…I was told for the last two weeks of December, but if that's too much then I'd prefer it to be the week of the New Year."

Gaara reflected on the request. While two weeks was a bit of a large time span to be away from work, it would mean she would be out of the village and away from him. He'd be alone and he wouldn't have to worry over feeling something that confused him. It would also provide him time to hone the distance he was trying to put between them.

"You may take your two weeks of vacation," he decided and he observed how her honey-brown eyes lit up with happiness.

"Arigatou, Gaara-sama," she said gratefully, smiling warmly at him, "you are most kind."

She felt so relieved and joyful at having her wish granted; she'd thought he would refuse to give her such a long break.

Gaara twisted away from her again and continued looking through the porthole.

What was wrong with him? Was he angry about the kiss?

Before she could prevent herself, she spoke. "Gaara-sama, is something the matter?"

He didn't even glance at her. "It's none of your business."

His tone was hard to understand, but to her the statement had sounded brusque. She was taken aback by it. Her heart stopped beating for a second and then shriveled like a flower that had been cut and not cared for. Did he…did he hate her now? Had she unwillingly pushed him away when she gave him that kiss the night before?

* * *

End of chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Once again, thank you for your continuous support. You guys are the best! Best wishes for this New Year!

_Please review and keep reading. _


	39. To Protect

**Red Kunai Bolts**

Here's another new chapter. There's not much else for me to say except enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do, however, own Akemi, Asumi, the Amano clan, the _nagare shogai_, any OCs that you see here and the plot.

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

**To Protect**

* * *

Pale lavender eyes drifted from the empty space on the page to the recently received picture resting on the nightstand beside the bed. The soft pallid rays of the moon danced over it like a transparent curtain shifting in the wind. He couldn't keep his gaze from wandering to the faces of the two featured, trying to engrave them to his memory. He would have liked to continue examining them, but he had other pressing matters to attend.

He was undoubtedly a genius, but when it came to write a short and tender dedication on a present for his wife he was anything but. He'd been at it for at least half an hour and nothing remotely decent had illuminated the depths of his privileged mind.

He frowned in exasperation and closed the piano songbook he'd bought her. Perhaps if he took a few minutes to recollect his thoughts again something that seemed appropriate would concoct and he would be able to compose a message that fulfilled his expectations. He refused to give Akemi the music book without putting some words on it, end of story.

Placing the Fire Country song anthology on the bedside table, he directed another thoughtful glance at the photograph Yamanaka Ino had sent him and felt a jolt of longing assault his heart. Akemi looked beautiful and gentle and he was smiling in a way that might equal the turn of the lips he showed in every portrait he had with his father. He yearned to be in a situation of that nature with his wife again, yearned for the woman that he knew would never be his. She was in Konoha to kill him, not to establish a matrimony and return his feelings.

A soft whimper broke through his darkened thoughts. He recognized the disturbance as coming from his wife's room. Another frown creased his forehead. Was she alright?

An earth shattering scream of fear bounced off the walls of his chamber and resonated in his soul the way a drum does in an auditorium. Neji's eyes narrowed in alarm. It was the response to his question.

-o-

_With trembling hands, she tied the last man to one of the many poles around the outside of the manor and stepped away with small steps. Her knees were weak with the power of her fright and her hands were painted a disturbing shade of ruby that continued to remind her of the amount of people she had assassinated that night under the watchful eye of Orochimaru. Tried as she might, she couldn't elude the faces of those she'd stripped of their life; they would forever haunt her until the day she took her last breath._

_A pair of cold hands settled comfortably on her shoulders, making her shiver despite the warm summer night. She swallowed her terror down and forced her eyes to look over the large hands to the man with the gaze and tongue of a snake she'd acknowledged, albeit by force, as her Sensei._

_His lips were curled up in that depraved way she was used to see when he was pleased and his yellow eyes were glinting with amused malevolence. "You have done well, my child. Go and wait for me in the oak tree by the outer wall."_

_Without hesitation, she followed his orders and hid among the foliage of the old oak situated by the main entrance of the stone gate. She chose a thick branch to sit on and took a position that would enable her to keep her attention away from the horrible scene that was taking place in the grounds of the mansion. She could hear the desperate calls for help from those that were locked inside the large house like prisoners in a cage…_

_The scent of smoke tickled her nose and she whipped her head in the direction of the grounds in search of where it was coming from. Her twelve-year old face twisted with the bleakest dismay at the fire Orochimaru was spreading on the old and elegant household. The cries from the people within became louder._

_In a wind full of falling leaves, her Sensei materialized next to her. Her apprehensive sapphire orbs gazed up at him, the small spark of naïveté that was still present after two years with him becoming vaguer as the seconds rolled into the past. _

_He smirked and sat down while he looked at her. "Now there is only one thing left for you to do, Akemi-chan."_

_She was frightened to ask, but she knew she had to. "What is it, Sensei?" _

_His cold fingers latched onto her head and forced it around to lock on the burning scene that was beginning to expand slowly. "Let's relax and enjoy the show."_

_That was the moment the remnants of her innocence died. She screamed._

Akemi awoke with a start, heart and blood pounding hard against her chest and ears. Her deep cerulean gaze was impossibly wide, frozen into shock. She could still hear the screams with clarity, perceive the blazing flames and smell the fire that had permeated the heavens that night. She was seeing it all over again as if she were watching a movie that had no ending. She forgot where she was.

It took some time for her senses to begin tuning into her surroundings, but when they managed she heard soft distant whispers. Her intellect could recognize the words although not their meanings. And then, with the force of a gust of warm wind, the strongest sense of security she'd ever felt wrapped around her like sun-kissed silk hung out in the middle of summer. The terror that had been shaking her bones diluted and her shock started to recede to oblivion. She knew then who she was with.

"Neji…," she said his name in such a small wistful whisper that made her doubt the man had heard it.

But she received an answer.

"I'm here," his familiar and well-missed warm voice assured her and she felt the tightening of muscular arms around her that she hadn't noticed were there. "Everything is alright."

The few senses that hadn't grasped reality attained it and she obtained a clear picture of her surroundings for the first time since she'd awakened. A long, trembling sigh of relief escaped her lips and she instinctively curled up against Neji's bare chest, burying her face in the crook of his neck. She was safe and she was far away from Orochimaru and the place of her first mission. It had only been a nightmare…

After hearing the fear stricken scream coming from Akemi's room, Neji had dashed out of his quarters as fast as he could. He'd felt like he was in a race against time and it _urged_ him to reach her side. He couldn't put to words how worried he was for her or his need to make certain she was unharmed.

He'd been the first to reach her chambers. When he'd thrown the door open he'd found her sitting in the middle of the bed, trembling as if she'd fallen in a pond of glacial water. Her beautiful face was frozen with tangible horror and her hands were clenching the blanket that covered her as if her life depended on it. He hadn't hesitated to bound on the bed and pull her firmly against him.

While he'd maneuvered her to sit between his legs, his Uncle and two cousins had appeared at the doorway to check on her. Even other members of the family had presented themselves. He'd told Hiashi that he had the situation under control and, after the clan leader observed them with impassive eyes, he was left alone with Akemi to tend to. Since then he'd been coiled around her tightly in an attempt to rid her of the internal fright that was rattling her like a kettle on the stove.

Neji gazed down at her willowy form, worry mirrored in his lavender orbs. He'd never seen Akemi so shaken and afraid. She was a calm and collected woman, difficult to ruffle and with a character strength that was unique to her. Whatever it was she had dreamt about, he was sure it hadn't been just a nightmare like the ones he had on occasion. It was something more sinister.

Gently running his fingers through her free silvery locks, Neji contemplated how to comfort her properly. He didn't have any experience consoling women so he had little idea of what to do in this situation. However, he already had Akemi in his arms which seemed to amount for something since she had pressed closer against him. He was a genius; he _should_ be able to come up with something useful.

He tightened his arms around her and held her a little closer to quench the small tremor of her body. He would stay with her until he crushed the fear that perturbed her.

"What did you dream about?" he asked softly, reaching for one of her slim dainty hands to tuck it into his own.

His fingers entwined around hers and he marveled at how small and frail they felt against his. Their continued absence the past few days had definitely begun to affect his memory and perception of them. He'd missed their presence.

He felt Akemi shake her head in a faint, shaky motion and he tilted his head to gaze down at her. She appeared to deliberate on something for some seconds before she closed her eyes and spoke.

"I can't say…," she said softly, hiding her face deeper into his chest, "gomen nasai."

She _wanted_ him to know about her nightmare, but retelling it meant disclosing information that needed to be kept secret or it would cause Neji to doubt her supposed total allegiance to Orochimaru. That was something she could not risk happening. She needed to keep up all her appearances in order to protect her family and village. If the Sannin learned she was being suspected of having been forced to do her job…

She breathed a heavy sigh and a suppressed whimper of pained tension escaped her. She was so _tired_ of having her nerves under constant strain, of not having any moments to _breathe_. But what aggrieved her most of all her state of affairs was having to force herself to stay away from Hyuuga Neji and this realization frightened her more than her vicious nightmares.

The hand that was laced to hers retreated and fingers alighted on her cheek gently. She felt her essence plunge deeper into her stress and confusion at the touch. Reflexively, her body steeled against the new emotions.

"What's wrong?" Neji inquired, some concern seeping into his voice.

At first he'd intended to question her about her refusal to reveal her dream, but when he heard her cry and felt her grow stiff his intentions froze and melted into worry all over again.

"…I'm tired…," she declared and her words cracked.

She seemed ready to burst at the seams. She'd stopped trembling at some point in their conversation, but tension had threaded her instead. If she continued to grow anymore rigid she would compact. He had to make her unwind in some way.

He moved his head behind hers and gently planted a kiss on her exposed shoulder before he nuzzled the soft skin. He hoped this helped to ease some of her discomfort.

Akemi shivered and her muscles turned to jelly in a heartbeat. Neji was _too_ hard to resist for her…

He kissed the top of her head and completely encompassed her in his arms and legs again. "Then go to sleep and rest."

As much as he wanted to know what else was troubling her, it was not the time to ask. She was still too fresh from her encounter with her monsters and he didn't want her nerves to be put on trial again. For the moment it would be best to have her rest. He _would_ inquire later.

"Stay. Please," her weary voice drifted to his ears and he felt her hand wrap around one of his arms.

He felt a small surge of contentment touch his heart at her words. She didn't want him gone.

"I'm not going anywhere," Neji replied, tucking her head under his chin and holding her close.

'I'm here to protect you,' he thought as he took a whiff of the tenuous aroma that lingered on her tresses.

It was soothing and unfamiliar to his nose.

The last thing Akemi remembered was the steady pounding of Neji's heart against her ear and warm, strong arms around her before she slipped into blissful oblivion for the first time in days.

-o-

Neji opened his eyes at the first signs of dawn in the room expecting to find himself alone and inside his own chamber as he was most days. What he found was anything but what he anticipated; there were long wisps of silver spread on the pillow next to his and a pleasantly warm and soft body pressed against him. He was not alone and he certainly wasn't in his quarters; he was lying in his wife's bed, arms twined securely around her. Images of early hours of the morning flooded his mind when he realized his location and he took a few minutes to put his thoughts in order.

That morning he'd held Akemi through hysterics caused by her nightmares and then until sleep claimed her again. He'd also stayed true to his word and had remained with her for the duration of the night. He'd slept little, but it seemed worth it now that he saw the peaceful expression on Akemi's face. Her slumber had been unperturbed all through the night and she'd hardly moved an inch in the shelter of his arms.

He'd not forgotten Akemi had refused to speak about her dream. He'd also taken note of the apology she had given him for it, something that he'd found strange after her blatant rejection. If she didn't want to tell him, why did she express regret? But now that he considered it closely, another possibility arose; maybe it wasn't that she didn't _want_ to tell him. Maybe it was that she _couldn't_. Her nightmare was probably related to something important that needed to be kept secret, perhaps some intelligence that needed to be kept in the dark for one or other reason. What had it been about? And why did it have to be covered?

The rigidity of her body right after reinforced this likelihood; something was bothering her and causing her body to react to it. Perhaps it was related to the things that had seemed to be pressing on her during the previous days? He'd not missed she hadn't shown up once to have breakfast, lunch or dinner with him and his family since they had both returned from that fateful mission. Moreover, his perceptive gaze had taken acute notice of the dark circles under her eyes, the pale complexion she had begun to acquire and the turmoil that she hid so well behind her almost faultless calm façade. Could everything be connected? Could it have anything to do with what he wanted to decipher from her, that driving force that led her to be an assassin? His instincts told him so, but he knew he was missing perhaps the largest piece of the puzzle.

He turned his attention back to other musings and observed Akemi's sleeping face. The bags under her eyes had dimmed rather dramatically and some color had returned to her soft skin. He felt relieved and content to see she was looking much better. When she woke up he would take it upon himself to have her eat something; he still remembered what Naruto had told him about her lack of appetite.

It felt right to be there with Akemi, trying to shield her from the pressure that weighed down on her. Despite that she was his death bringer, he felt his place was with her. The heart seemed to work in reverse of reason sometimes.

Akemi shifted a little and Neji stilled. Would she wake up confused, wondering what he was doing in her bed dressed in just a pair of pants and with his arms around her? Would she try to evade him and forget what had happened the previous night? He wouldn't give her a chance to do so. The rift that had emerged between them after he'd learned about her had dwindled last night when they came closer than what they had been in days. If she tried to draw back and escape from him, he wouldn't let her.

His wife snuggled nearer and sighed softly before lying at rest once more. None of her eyelids gave a hint of a flutter. Neji closed his eyes and relaxed into the bed again. For a moment he thought he'd roused her with the feel of his gaze, but she was only looking for a more comfortable position in his arms. It hadn't been his intention to bring her awake.

The small adjustment of her situation in his arms confirmed what he'd come to suspect last night after she'd fallen asleep: when Akemi was tired, there were few things that disturbed her slumber. This observation had arisen after he'd left her alone for the first and only time since he'd been in her chamber to look for bandages in her bathroom to cover his curse seal. He didn't know if she'd seen it earlier when he took her in his arms, but he wouldn't risk her seeing it if she hadn't. Akemi still didn't know about his curse mark because he'd mentioned nothing to her; he'd put it off for a time where he decided they knew enough about each other to reveal it. But there was a darker reason to keep it quiet. He hadn't wanted it to affect the forming perspective she would structure of him as their time together grew; he wanted her to see him apart from it. He would be damned if the seal shaped her perception of him to one of pity; he didn't want it to configure another area of his life.

Streaks of sunlight streamed through the ventilation openings above the door and illuminated the room with a gentle glow. Several of them fell over the bed and one in particular on Akemi's face. The kunoichi frowned in her sleep, annoyed by the sudden bright light just an eyelid away.

In his eyes, she looked endearing. He felt tempted to lean over and kiss the frown to inexistence. It didn't look like a bad idea…

Slowly so as not to wake her, he disentangled one of his arms from around her, moved over and kissed the spot between her eyebrows gently. Akemi stirred and her frown dissipated without hurry. When he withdrew and gazed down at her, sapphire jewels peered up at him with sleepy calm. He felt drawn into their depths and he forgot to breathe for more than a few seconds.

Akemi studied his hovering form and then smiled a soft, drowsy smile. "Good morning."

She had been suspended at the edge of consciousness when she felt the tender pressure of something warm against her forehead. That had helped to tug her all the way to complete awareness and she had opened her eyes to find her fine husband above her, rich coffee brown hair falling over his bare shoulders like the most luxurious silk. She'd felt her heart soar with emotion.

"How do you feel?" he asked as he pulled away to sit beside her at an angle that permitted him to look at her as they spoke.

He would have liked to stay in his previous position, but it would have been a rather indecent way of carrying on a conversation especially since they were not in the best of terms _yet_. All was going to change soon and he would make sure of it.

Akemi steered clear from the sunlight and then took a moment to assemble her feelings. She was calmer than what she'd felt in a long time and less tired, though she wouldn't mind a few more hours of sleep. She felt refreshed…and hungry too. It looked as though Neji had a soothing effect on her aside from making her feel safe.

She sat down across from him and smiled again. "I feel fine. Arigatou for everything."

Neji's eyes softened and his heart warmed at her words. They touched his soul with their honesty. Akemi couldn't be the assassin she made herself to be.

"You're welcome," he replied as more light filtered into the chamber. "Would you like to have breakfast with me? The food is always ready at this hour."

It was the opportunity for both, make sure she ate and to begin closing the gap between them even more.

"I'd like that," Akemi said and felt as if a small weight had lifted from her chest.

Trying to avoid him was too painful and the thought of doing it so soon was ghastly. She'd finally found a small respite from the mess she was in and she intended to enjoy it for a while longer no matter what it brought. After it was over, she would face the consequences without complaint.

With a pleased smirk, Neji left the bed and exited the room to order a servant to bring breakfast for the two of them. He returned a few minutes later wearing a shirt that did good justice to his strong, lean frame and informed her that they would have their meal over soon. Akemi pointedly ignored thoughts related to Neji's very attractive looks and waited for their food to be delivered.

When it was brought, they made quick work of it and conversed about what each planned to do for the day. Once they were finished, each rose from their seats to begin preparations to carry out their schedule.

Neji paused at the doorway and looked back at Akemi as she hurried to the closet to pull out a kimono box. Would she mind if he…?

"May I go with you to see the Hokage?" he enquired, and Akemi turned to him with the box in hands.

She'd told him she wanted to have an audience with the Hokage that morning and that she planned for it to be the first thing she did that day. Would it bother her to have him accompany her? Would she think he was interested because he was watching her? That was certainly not the case; he just wanted to enjoy her company a while longer. He'd seen no ill intentions from Akemi's part when she told him she would be speaking with the Hokage and he trusted his eyes.

Akemi hesitated. "Well, you can come but I'd like to speak with Tsunade-sama alone."

"That's fine," he nodded.

He would have liked to know what she wished to discuss with the older woman, but it looked it was a private matter. He would give her some space.

"Very well," Akemi said, lips curving into another genuine smile. For a while now, Neji had been able to really bring out that side of her to the surface without trying. "I'll see you at the courtyard in twenty minutes."

Amusement sparked within Neji and he smirked once more. "Understood."

-o-

Twenty minutes later, Akemi met Neji at the stairs of the Main House that led to the patio and set out with him into the village to the Hokage tower. They walked side by side in relaxed silence, closer than what they'd been that day he'd found her in the music shop. Neji kept his hands to himself, despite the temptation he had to claim her hand in his. He had to take it a little at a time now since he'd already asked for too much although he didn't consider it that way.

He waited for Akemi outside of the Hokage's office. It took her less than seven minutes to be out and done. When he saw her walk out, he noted she looked content and that her eyes had a dancing sparkle of delight that had been absent before. It made her look softer than what she normally did and very much like the woman he'd seen in the pictures she kept in her chamber with azure orbs alight with life.

They took their time returning to the estate, wordlessly agreeing to take a longer route. Akemi didn't mention anything related to the exchange she had with Tsunade, but Neji didn't need that information to figure out that it had gone well. The gentle tilt of her lips said enough.

The stroll back was as quiet as the one before and just as comfortable. Some bystanders glanced at them with discretion as they moved by and then turned back to their discussions as if they hadn't been observing. It looked as though they were still being scrutinized by some people in Konoha.

Neji pulled the sliding door of the front gate open and both of them stepped into the empty court together. They crossed the space to the steps leading to the house's walkway and sat down to remove their shoes.

"How long will you be training with Hinata?" Akemi asked as she looped two fingers through the straps of her wooden sandals.

Neji had told her he had a training session with his cousin earlier, when they'd been talking over breakfast.

"Hiashi-sama will train with her for a few hours and then it will be my turn," he responded as he picked up his shinobi sandals and gazed at her.

The kunoichi nodded. "Then that means that I have to speak with Hiashi-sama soon if I want to find him unoccupied."

"Yes," the prodigy replied, rising to his feet. He grasped Akemi's hand in his own and pulled her to her height with ease. "Will you be here the rest of the day?"

"I have some anatomy reading to do," Akemi said, smiling as they fell in step on the corridor, "so yes, I will be in my room."

"Then I will see you later," Neji told her, stopping when they reached a division in the hallway. "Hiashi-sama should be in his study."

"Arigatou," Akemi smiled again, "good luck with your training."

Neji resisted the urge to pull her over and leave her breathless with a parting kiss, but he remained standing where he was and watched his wife tread in the direction of his Uncle's study. He was more than curious about the reason why she wanted to have a meeting with him but chose not to question her about for the moment. He imagined he would learn in due time.

-o-

It was six in the evening and Akemi was more than pleased with how her day had turned out. She'd been peaceful, enjoyed her husband's presence, studied long hours on end and discussed the two scrolls she'd received the day before with the Hokage and the Head of the Hyuuga clan. She'd obtained positive results in both meetings and was left with good spirits for the remaining hours of that evening. The only thing left to do was to talk to Neji about them.

She would have told him earlier, but the situation between them had been strained and she had evaded making an approach under the circumstances. But after last night, the panorama looked a bit brighter and she thought it was a good occasion to tell him.

She took the scrolls from their perch on her night table and left her quarters in search of him; last time she'd heard of him he was at the patio training with Hinata and he would be there until a few minutes before dinnertime. She imagined he was still there.

When she came upon the courtyard, her blood chilled. She didn't feel the scrolls that slipped through her fingers or the cold, solid ground beneath her bare feet as she dashed across the court hastily. She only felt the desperation of her own scream and the explosion of chaos in her bliss.

"_Neji!_"

* * *

End of chapter. It took me a while to get to it, but now it's finally here. What do you guys think of it?

_Please review and keep reading!_


	40. Denial

**Red Kunai Bolts**

Here's another chapter! Things are starting to change now, just that it's all happening in the background. A change will come soon though and the plot will begin to unfold. Anyway, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do, however, own Akemi, Asumi, the Amano clan, the _nagare shogai_, any OCs that appear here and the plot.

**Chapter Forty**

**Denial**

* * *

Asumi watched the horizon atop the sand dunes outside of Sunagakure's walls with a quiet anticipation that didn't leak out through her carefully sculpted calm face. Beside her stood the Kazekage, clad in complete formal robes and donned in his unwavering apathetic mask. In the span of sand at the rear stretched an ensemble of armed shinobi that served as personal guards for both. Their small numbers paled in comparison to the assembly that lay in wait on the higher planes of the walls as backup.

"Kazekage-sama," a kunoichi spoke from behind him and he glanced at her over his shoulder. She straightened from her crouched position and saluted him with a slight, respectful bow. "A procession has been spotted just over the dunes."

He nodded curtly. "Return to your post."

The ninja nodded and then disappeared in the flurry of a transportation jutsu.

Gaara looked back at the sandbanks as he had been doing for the past five minutes; a patrolling ANBU had informed him that he'd seen the Tsuchikage's caravan about a mile away from the village. He'd mobilized a group of shinobi to keep watch through the Kage's arrival and then had ordered his assistant to follow him to receive him together. Although he'd rather leave her working, far away from him, he knew that Eiichiro would enquire about her so brought her along to evade any inquiries.

He'd been keeping his distance from her as much as he could. He didn't speak to her unless it was necessary, he did his best to look at her as little as possible and he pretended she didn't exist while she worked at the office. The last two courses of action were rather difficult, as her presence was something he couldn't seem to drown out for some reason and his eyes tended to wander to her as if they had a mind of their own…

Several black clad ninja jumped over a mound of sand and stood immobile in a short horizontal line, waiting. Seconds later, an elegant russet vehicle carried by shinobi crossed the bank and continued on its way to the mouth of Suna, where Gaara and his convoy awaited. The cluster that had come into view before the transport followed in a slow march.

"Iwa-nin," Asumi whispered, honey-brown orbs inspecting and recognizing the all too familiar clothing of her birth village comrades.

There was only one kind of shinobi who used a uniform with a shirt that only had a sole long sleeve. They were distinguishable amongst any ninja throng.

"Are you certain?" Gaara asked, and Asumi tilted her head in his direction.

Her chest contracted uncomfortably when her gaze rested upon his profile. Every time she looked at him she was reminded of how blatantly he was evading her. What was worst, she didn't understand _why_ he was doing it; he'd not bothered to give her so much as a clue. She'd been forced to make conjectures about potential reasons and consider that perhaps this point of her life would always be shrouded in the hollow darkness of never learning what had happened to make him withdraw.

She swallowed all her discomfort and responded with the most normal tone she could muster. "I am."

The Kazekage nodded and returned to his silence once more. Asumi suppressed a frustrated sigh at his behavior. This man was going to drive her up the wall soon.

The elegant vehicle came to a halt a few feet away from the gathering and its shinobi guard dispersed around it. Seconds later, the tall, robed silhouette of the Tsuchikage materialized. His splendid light blue eyes swept over the welcome committee Gaara had set up before a hint of amusement flared in them.

"It is great to finally be able to visit Sunagakure no Sato, Kazekage-sama," he spoke in his placid voice as he walked forward to meet Gaara and Asumi, closely followed by his security. "I am grateful that you've accepted me into your village."

"Welcome, Tsuchikage-sama," Gaara said impassively as Eiichiro drew near. "It is an honor to receive you."

When they were closer, they exchanged greetings before Eiichiro turned to speak with Asumi. He took some minutes to ask her about her current state of being in Sand and then moved on to join Gaara in treading into the village with him. Asumi and the assembled shinobi trailed after.

-o-

The Kage had a short meeting were they discussed the schedule for their meetings and decided they would have dinner together at a restaurant that night to begin discussing their political affairs. For that reason, and since she needed to begin packing for her vacation out of the country, Asumi would be given the afternoon off. In the meantime, however, she had to remain in the office with her taciturn boss or she wouldn't get paid for those hours.

She pushed an archive drawer closed and returned to sit down at her desk. There was nothing else related to work that she needed to take care of; she'd already put away all the documents Gaara had signed so her chief assignment was done. To her misfortune, it was barely eleven in the morning. She still had one dreary hour to spend holed up in the room with the Kazekage until she could leave. What could she do to pass the time?

She shrugged and took a blank sheet of paper. Perhaps sketching something she found difficult, like a person posing, would take up enough of her time and keep her entertained until she was dismissed. She was certain her aesthetic errors would suffice to keep her busy for the entire hour. That was all she needed. Without another instant of consideration, she took a pencil from the ceramic container she had her writing implements placed in and began to draw.

She'd been concentrating so hard in the small piece that featured one of her many cousins practicing a dance routine that she failed to hear the quiet knock on the office's door and its opening after. It was only when her instincts sprung to life and identified a new chakra signature in the room that she became aware that she and Gaara were not alone. She stopped shading with the pencil and gazed at their visitor.

"I ran over the security plan with the shinobi in charge of the Tsuchikage's safety and he agreed," Temari informed her younger brother as she stood in front of his desk solemnly. "His guard agreed to work with the one Suna provided."

Gaara, who had been looking out the window quietly, closed his eyes and nodded. "Very well. You're dismissed."

"I'll be at the village if you need me," she replied before she nodded formally and turned to take her leave.

As she passed by Asumi's desk, her forest green eyes drifted over her face in a scrutinizing brush. She appeared to have found what she was searching for, because her trademark haughty smirk claimed her lips and she treaded out of the office without a word.

Asumi blinked. What had _that_ been about?

"You can go," Gaara's toneless voice circled around her and Asumi's head snapped to him.

Gaara still had his chair turned away from her like the previous day, giving her only a small glimpse of his side view. His aquamarine gaze was watching over the life that filled the village below with all the attention he was not providing her. For a moment she forgot he'd sent her away, transfixed in the picture of quiet power he presented. But when his intent and now chilling unresponsive eyes landed on her, her heart stopped pounding and she was reminded of his words.

A bit unnerved by the sudden change in the look of his eyes, she rose from her seat and nodded. Never had she seen him looking at someone that way; his gazes were normally devoid of any emotion, as blank as one of her new canvases. What had happened?

Deciding that she shouldn't linger there any longer for it was evident he didn't want her in the office anymore, she gathered the few items she'd brought from her apartment and bid him farewell. "Good afternoon, Gaara-sama. I hope you enjoy your dinner."

She risked a smile in an attempt to lower some of the tension in the chamber before moving to the entry as if there was nothing wrong. Just when she was about to step outside, he spoke again.

"Don't show up for work tomorrow. I'll be in meetings the entire day with the Council and the Tsuchikage," he told her, and Asumi nodded her understanding.

"Arigatou for informing me," she said softly without turning to face him. She didn't want to see the same expression on his face for a second time; she didn't want to leave that room with that last impression of him to last her the remainder of the year. "I wish you and your family happy holidays and best wishes on the New Year, Gaara-sama. I hope to see you next year."

She almost certainly wouldn't see him at the office once more, seeing as she was taking her leave in two days. She would miss him, though she doubted he would feel the same way about her; with his new-fangled mood she didn't think he would care if she dropped by to say goodbye. The kiss on the forehead that night had changed him drastically. And it looked like it was her fault.

Burying her gloomy thoughts about the Kazekage in some far away corner of her mind, she walked out of the office and exited his life for the rest of the year.

Shortly after Asumi left the Kazekage tower, she came across Temari sitting on an outside bench in front of a small restaurant. The wind mistress was eating some dumplings in the comfort of the shade and had a steaming cup of tea placed between her and her giant fan. When she spotted Asumi walking through the street, she took a sip of her drink and called out to her.

"Asumi!" she said, causing the Amano to smile a little and walk over.

"How are you Temari-san? We didn't have much of a chance to greet each other at the office," Asumi saluted her as she took a seat on the empty space beside her with a smile.

"I'm fine as always," the blonde replied, smirking as she turned to face her. When her gaze landed on Asumi, the tilt of her lips faded and a frown creased her brow. "You don't look too well though."

"Oh, I'm just a bit tired," the dark blue haired girl lied, smiling slightly, "unfortunately I have to begin packing today so I can't rest."

She didn't want Temari to know that she was disheartened by the change in Gaara's conduct. It would lead to plenty of speculation that could direct her to consider the possibility that she had feelings for him. She'd rather keep that information to herself, mostly because when the wind mistress asked her those days after her arrival to Suna if she was attracted to him she hadn't seemed too pleased with the thought, even when her face hadn't shown it. She didn't want to have any trouble with Temari.

"Well in that case I'll help you pack," Temari said with nonchalance as she twisted to grab her cup of tea, "that way you'll finish sooner and you'll be able to rest."

Something about that convenient suggestion didn't bode well with Asumi's instincts. She decided to be cautious with how she handled her response.

"That's alright. I don't want to occupy you. I'm sure you have better things to do than helping me fold some clothes, put them in boxes and seal them into scrolls," she replied, smiling sheepishly and rubbing her neck for effect, "either way, arigatou for the offer."

"You don't have to thank me," Temari said, placing the cup back on the bench, "I just thought you'd prefer to tell me what's keeping you from being your bubbly-self instead of holding it in. No matter; I'll find out eventually. There's little a woman's intuition can't find."

Asumi's embarrassment evaporated and she sighed softly in defeat. She'd been found out too quick for comfort. "Was I really that obvious?"

Temari gazed at her as she ate the last of the dumplings. "Just to those who know you."

The simple statement struck a chord in Asumi's heart. There were people who _knew_ her. There were Suna citizens who'd established a bond with her and she hadn't even realized it. She'd never experienced something of the like when working undercover; it felt so strange.

"So then, want me to tag along?" Temari asked after she finished with her tea.

Asumi considered the offer. It could mean trouble depending on how she handled it, however…

"Alright, though I'd really appreciate it if you gave me a hand packing. I truly do have a lot of clothes and such to pick and gather," she agreed, glancing at Temari with a bit more humor.

Maybe she would feel better with some company. As for the impending conversation, she was confident she would come up with something that wouldn't be suspicious.

"Oh, don't worry. I was already planning on that," Temari smirked as she threw away the waste on a nearby trash can. "Lead the way."

-o-

Packing each and every one of her belongings when she'd moved away from Iwa to Suna had been a cinch. Choosing two weeks' worth of clothes for a holiday stay with her family was on an entirely different level. She and Temari had spent a whole hour looking over her kimono arsenal to single out the sixteen she'd decided to take. It had been a thorny decision to make, but overall she felt satisfied with all her selections. Temari's advice had been crucial to that part of the torment.

"You seem to be feeling better," Temari commented as she took a pile of the shirts Asumi used for her ninja outfit out of the closet. "All you needed was a distraction."

"What better distraction than this?" Asumi replied as she pulled out another small, wooden, polished box from the top drawer of her night table where she kept all her hair ornaments. "Honestly, I don't know how princesses don't become frantic trying to figure out what to wear."

"And you don't?" Temari said, smirking as she folded up the tops, "I think I saw your face full of frustration when we were looking through your kimonos."

"I had to choose sixteen out of the bunch that I have. That's bound to cause some stress," Asumi chuckled as she continued to examine the descriptions carved on the side of each container.

She needed the adornment matchups to their respective clothes.

"Did yesterday's scroll have anything to do with your fallen mood this afternoon?" the blonde enquired casually as she retreated to the closet again to retrieve a heap of shorts.

She hadn't touched the subject of Asumi's mood since they'd arrived at the apartment until now. She'd been setting the ground and atmosphere to loosen the younger kunoichi into speaking without mistrust.

"Not so much," Asumi responded truthfully, putting away the combs and pins that she'd pulled out and hadn't been the ones she needed.

She'd awakened that morning with anxiety, thinking about her sister. She'd jumped out of bed, written a letter and sent it to the Hyuuga compound at the fastest shipping rate possible in hopes of getting some information on Akemi. It was essential that she knew of her soon; it made her uneasy not to have news of her. Was she incarcerated? Had she been trialed?

"Then what happened?" the eldest Sand Sibling asked as she stuffed the shirts and pants on different boxes.

Asumi shut the drawer and gathered the hair implements she'd chosen in a bundle within her arms. She worded her response carefully as she worked. "Well, I keep thinking maybe I upset Gaara-sama with something I did and I don't know about. It bothers me."

That was all she could reveal without raising much suspicion and exposing the entire situation. She'd rather keep quiet about it, but she was worried that the sandy blond picked up on the fact she was lying if she made something up. Temari _had_ noted she hadn't been telling the truth when she made up the lie about feeling tired earlier.

The wind mistress was silent for a few minutes. Asumi assumed she was pondering over her declaration, perhaps trying to find the correct words to rebuke her. She hoped that wasn't the case; she'd meant no harm with her account.

As the rustling of closing boxes grew louder and the silence prolonged, Asumi began to feel concern. Temari had yet to utter a remark and she hadn't cast a single glance in her direction since she'd told her what had been aggravating her. Was something wrong?

Just when she was making up her mind to break the silence, the fan user spoke.

"Gaara is difficult to understand," she said, and Asumi recognized a known trace in her voice similar to the one Akemi had when she mentioned her clan. "Give him some time and be patient. He'll come around."

Her tone held no accusation and Asumi felt a rush of relief wash over her. There seemed to be no hard feelings among them.

Maybe she should take Temari's advice and give Gaara some space. He could be in need of time to put his thoughts together.

"Well, I think you're just about done here," Temari said, bringing Asumi out of her musing, "you only need to seal the boxes and take care of your other garments. I think I'll leave that to you."

Asumi chuckled and grinned. "Yes. Arigatou, Temari-san, for your help. And for listening."

"Don't mention it," she brushed it off as they began walking to the front door, "enjoy yourself in your vacation and have a happy New Year."

"You too! Best of wishes!" Asumi beamed before Temari disappeared downstairs.

She bolted the door and returned to her chamber to conclude. She estimated she would be done in approximately twenty minutes. She hoped so; she hadn't eaten lunch and she wanted to finish off an oil before she packed her whole painting equipment.

She set about sealing the boxes into various scrolls and color code them on the side to distinguish among them instead of writing their content on the exterior. It was a habit she'd picked from Akemi, who'd found it to be practical when she was on an assassination mission. Coded scrolls meant hidden weapons _and_ traps that could surprise those who rebelled in her entourage and robbed them. While she wasn't going on an assignment, she'd grown accustomed to do the same for all scrolls.

As she deposited the used scrolls in her backpack, her thoughts wandered to Gaara and his obvious attempts at pretending she didn't exist. She felt as if she'd taken a step back instead of one forward. She was reliving her first working days with him all over, only this time it was worst in the sense that he acted as if he detested her. It _hurt_ with a force that she couldn't describe. She knew that she shouldn't care about his evasive ways, but she couldn't stop thinking about them. Why did her feelings for him made it matter so much? Why did she feel like her glee had been taken away and replaced with an aching gloom the split second he stopped talking to her? It wasn't as if she _needed_ him to be there so that she could feel better…the way people in love needed each other. Or that she missed their time spent together and hearing the almost undetectable softening of his voice when he spoke to her sometimes… Those little things were unimportant because _she_ wasn't in love him…was she?

Her heart pricked with painful longing at the denial and the truth became clear like the heavens after a tempest. She was in love with the Kazekage; she was in love with the man she had to assassinate in order to ensure the safety of millions of people. She was in a huge, _huge_ problem.

Her body grew rigidly cold and she steeled her emotional control to stand against the onslaught of sentiments that were bound to crash on her like a tsunami. Sure enough, a confusing jumble of pain, desperation and other feelings she couldn't pick out assaulted her full force and knocked the wind out of her as if she'd been punched. Still, she held tight to her resolve of staying put for the time being and fought against the desire to run around screaming as if she'd lost her mind until she calmed down to a bearable extent. After long and difficult minutes of several attempts at pacifying her line of thought, she managed to quell her raging emotions to silent tears of mixed feeling. There was little she could do about the matter at that point and she wasn't in a rational state of mind to begin considering options. She needed to get away from Suna to be able to think clearly…and speak with Akemi to find out what to do. But her sister wasn't accessible anymore due to the incident. So she would have to content herself with going to Iwa instead. At least she would be able to do something in due time; one thing was better than nothing.

In the meantime, she would stop packing and ease the strain of her mind painting before she succumbed to the distress that was around the corner waiting for a moment of weakness. She refused to surrender to it and she would fight until she could overcome it.

* * *

End of chapter. What do you think? So many important things happened here.

**Note, please read:** Chapters 41 and 42 will be Neji chapters due to the fact that the story will be entering another stage. :D These will be the transition. From then on, everything should return to normal…with a few surprises. XD

_Please review and keep reading._


	41. Turn Point

**Red Kunai Bolts**

I apologize for the delay; I fell sick and then was bombarded with many tests and the like. But here is the chapter and it's longer than usual for your enjoyment. I hope it makes up for it. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do, however, own Akemi, Asumi, the Amano clan, the _nagare shogai_ and any other OCs that appear here.

**Chapter Forty One**

**Turn Point**

* * *

As a member of The Six, Akemi had done and witnessed many things a kunoichi of her age hadn't. These numerous experiences had shown her the darkest side of man where the most atrocious deeds were plotted and later impelled to completion. That evening in the courtyard of the Hyuuga estate a new and unsettling facet of that darkness was revealed.

He wasn't screaming, but an achingly wrenching strangled cry of pain poured through his cracked lips and disturbed what otherwise would have been silence. He was down on the ground in the verge of writhing, clutching his head as if it were about to explode. A glowing, pulsating green mark across his exposed forehead stood out against the faint lighting of the patio.

Akemi took no notice of her lack of shoes or of the dirt that might taint her silk kimono as she reached Neji's side in a breath and dropped to her knees with little care of her grace. Her terrified hands neared him, intent on soothing him, but a visible shudder rattled his body and he jerked away from her with a more pained cry, not realizing she was there. Her horror intensified.

"What's happening?!" she exclaimed, alarm and worry threading her voice, posture and sapphire eyes.

She'd seldom felt _real_ panic, the type that was strong enough to make all logic vanish as soon as it took on one. Those other times she'd felt it she'd known what she was up against. This time, she was in the dark and it made it all the more suffocating.

She tried to touch him again, unaware of the commotion around them, and her fingers grazed the fabric of his shirt before they pressed to his back firmly. Neji tensed, but he didn't draw away. She took this chance to pull him closer and lower his head to her lap with painstaking care. He thrashed then and the sound that escaped his lips made a lump rise to her throat.

"Help!" she cried out, trembling arms closing around him in an effort to keep him from writhing about, "quick!"

She didn't know what else she could do; she was at a loss. She felt completely helpless, useless. All that she felt was bone-rooted fear for what was happening to him, for his well being. Was there something that could be done?

As if some force had heard her, his cries ceased and most of the tension in his body eased away. A post-chaos silence reigned over the courtyard, broken only by Neji's hard breathing.

Akemi expelled a sigh of relief that dispersed all her daunting feelings into the air. Slowly, she leaned down over Neji's prone form on her thighs and gently rested her forehead against his back. Her hands slacked their grip on his shirt and she closed her eyes to take a minute to relax.

But her moment of respite was yanked away from her when she felt Neji collapse and his body grow limp. Her head shot up swiftly in alarm.

"Neji?" she called, shaking him slightly with her hand.

He didn't stir.

Akemi shook him once more, urgency lacing her voice. "Neji?"

He remained unmoving. Fear crawled over Akemi, almost choking her with its strength. She was close to terror once more when several pairs of hands carefully pulled Neji away from her and lifted him from the ground to take elsewhere. A piercing ache and an emptiness she'd _never_ experienced before spread over her like a virus. She felt as if she'd been wounded in battle and lost a piece of her self in the process. She could feel the absence of something within her and knew it was related to her separation from Neji. She braced herself to resist against the overwhelming pain.

As he was moved, something solid fell to the earth and caught Akemi's attention. She reached for it and took it among her fingers for inspection. It was Neji's headband. Her hand closed around it tightly and held on to it as if it were her lifeline.

Long fingers wrapped around her forearms and helped her to her feet with little effort. A hand perched on the small of her back and steered her to the hallway without hurry, behind a procession of Hyuugas clad in yukatas of some dark hue. Her legs followed after them with the guidance of whoever was leading her and not of her own will; she was still struggling with the hurt that had settled itself in her chest after Neji had been taken away. It was proving to be more than difficult not let it overcome her. Her heart cried out to give into her emotions, but reason told her she needed to stay put; she had an image to uphold and keeping a supposed clear head could give the impression that she was handling the situation just fine. Of course, that didn't mean she couldn't give a slight leeway to her feelings once she was alone. She was _not_ going to keep them all bottled up.

The hand maneuvered her expertly to stand at a doorway and left as suddenly as it had come. Akemi barely had time to feel its absence when another image struck her and took her air away. Inside the chamber there were four Hyuugas, Hiashi among them, standing about and tending to the humble bed her husband was lying on. He was pale and unmoving, droplets of sweat forming on his uncovered brow and temples. Akemi's chest contracted as if the air had been sucked out of it with vigor and for a second she forgot she had agreed to stay calm in the wake of the situation. She regained herself though and reeled her agonized worry in to step up to the unoccupied bedside next to Neji.

The males in the bedroom seemed to move out of her way as she treaded inside, posing no obstacles between her and the man her heart clamored for. She was at his side in a flicker, peering down at his face with several emotions mirrored in her sapphire gaze. Her fingers itched to touch his face, to check it over for some fever and to provide some comfort, and she didn't refuse the impulse to reach out a slender hand to his handsome features. When her fingers where almost caressing his cheek, she hesitated. What if his face was sensitive to any type of contact and she caused him pain instead of relief? She didn't know what repercussions the attack he'd received had on him. She didn't want to harm him further.

She retrieved her hand and let it fall to her side. It was best she found out what happened first before she did anything; it was more than obvious that she was the only one present who had no idea of what had occurred, judging by looks of the men around her. Their faces were carved in solemn and blank stone with no hint of concern. It was as if these circumstances were familiar and they knew about them. The Hyuuga had answers and she was intent on obtaining them.

She turned her eyes on the Head of the Clan, the man closest to her. He had to know what she _needed_ to know.

"What happened to him?" she enquired softly, asking the foremost and most crucial questions loitered at the front of her mind. "Is he going to be alright?"

Hiashi's impassive gaze drifted to his nephew's form. "He will be fine. There is nothing to be concerned about. He only needs rest."

Akemi didn't miss the avoidance of her initial inquiry. She wasn't going to let it go.

"What happened to him?" she repeated, all trace of softness in her tone gone and replaced with a calm she wasn't feeling.

The clan leader looked back at her and intimidation pierced her like dry ice on the skin. He'd never gazed at her that way, having always glanced at her with the same intense and unemotional eyes she had come to associate with most Hyuugas. This reaction she had garnered was much more different.

She fought against the desire to redirect her gaze elsewhere and stood rooted to her ground, meeting his eyes without wavering. Her Grandfather had taught her that intimidation was not a means to exert her power and that, should anyone try to use it on her, she should stand up to it not with bold defiance, but with the dignity that had been instilled in her since she was a child. She had a particular standing in her family and it was one she would carry with her everywhere she went. No one could make it seem insignificant.

It seemed like hours had passed when something faint flickered in Hiashi's eyes and his unnerving gaze retired from hers. A rush of relief filled her at the release, but she didn't allow it to seep through her façade. It would be a sign of weakness and the victory would lose a little meaning.

"His seal was activated," Hiashi responded, looking back at Neji yet again.

Akemi's eyes also hovered over her husband's face and settled on the green mark above his eyebrows. "The one on his forehead."

She'd known it was a seal the instant she saw it; she'd seen plenty of them when she was training under Orochimaru. But what was it for? And why did he have one?

"Why was it activated?" she asked, and she frowned when Neji turned his head to one side restlessly.

Was he in some sort of pain?

"It was an accident," the Head of the Clan replied, gaze fixed on the young man on the bed.

Incredulity bubbled inside Akemi and some of it pooled in her profound eyes. "An accident? How did it occur? And why was he hurting so much?"

It was evident then that the seal on Neji's forehead was not the sort of mark she was used to seeing. It was something else.

"I will administer the rightful punishment to the wrongdoer," Hiashi said, frontage unchanged by Akemi's interrogation. "This matter will be taken care of and it won't repeat itself a second time."

A castigation? If it was a mishap, why penalize someone? It made no sense…

"What is the juinjutsu for?" she asked, knowing the significance of the question she was voicing.

_This_ query was the answer to everything she was trying to decipher. She _needed_ to know.

"If Neji didn't tell you, I will not tell you either. This is something _he_ should discuss with you," the clan leader responded, turning to face Akemi. "I must retire. If you require something, feel free to ask any of the men present. They are here to attend to Neji's needs and yours as well."

Understanding that this was the end of the conversation, Akemi nodded. "Arigatou. I will send word to you as soon as Neji wakes."

"Yes," Hiashi agreed.

He regarded his nephew with another blank stare before he saluted his wife with a dip of the head and exited the room.

Akemi scrutinized Neji's expression and sighed softly. He looked so tired and she suspected that he wasn't having a very pleasant sleep due to the small frown that was creasing his brow. What was he dreaming about? And most importantly, would he be well when he awakened?

"I have brought a chair for you, Akemi-sama," one of the males in the chamber said from the back.

Akemi peered over her left shoulder and saw that he'd placed a seat just behind her, close to the bed. She thanked him and sat down to begin her vigil. She'd already decided that she wouldn't stray away from that bedroom until Neji opened his eyes. It would be…torture…to be apart from him…

"Is there anything we can do to help improve his condition?" she inquired, gaze gliding over Neji with rising anxiety as the sweat on his face trickled down his skin.

He wasn't looking any better than before. There had to be _something_ she could do on his behalf.

"I'm afraid not. We can only wait," the man replied as he moved to her side, and though she could hear no remorse in his voice she thought she felt it in the air.

She sighed again and pressed her fingertips to her forehead. So she was expected to stay beside him, waiting for him to rise, without anything she could do for him at all? She felt as useless as she'd been in the courtyard. It made her all the more frustrated.

"Perhaps some cold compresses could help? He's sweating," she suggested, turning to glance at the Hyuuga she was talking with.

Even the smallest of things she could for Neji's welfare would make her a little more at ease in the situation. However, it would never sate the entire array of feelings that were coiled around her like a snake.

"I can arrange for that," the Hyuuga responded, and Akemi dipped her head in acceptance to indicate he should take care of the matter.

She twisted back to her husband when the male retreated to the bathroom and rested her gaze over the mark on his brow. A strange sense of foreboding filled her as she took in its details. This seal had more implications than what she probably had speculated and she had the distinctive sensation that it would become something more than just a juinjutsu branded on Neji's forehead to her. She would have to wait until he awakened so that he could explain.

The Hyuuga returned with a bowl of cold water and a hand towel hanging from his arm. Akemi took both offerings, expressed her gratitude and set about to prepare the rag. She immersed the cloth in the liquid, folded it and placed it over Neji's forehead. She located the basin on the night table and leaned against the back of the chair to continue watching over him. She had long night ahead of her. She doubted she could get some sleep knowing the state Neji was in.

"Is there anything else we may do for you, Akemi-sama?" another one of the males enquired from the other side of Neji's bed.

Akemi looked over at him and shook her head. "No, but arigatou for your attention. I don't think there is anything else I might need so you are all dismissed. I'm certain you have other things to do than lingering here with Neji and me."

"Are you sure, Akemi-sama? One of us could stay with you," the third Hyuuga offered, joining the one who had spoken earlier at his post by Neji's bed.

"I am convinced. But arigatou," Akemi replied, smiling slightly at the three of them, "you have been most kind."

The trio nodded and collectively bowed with respect. Once they straightened they made their way to the sliding door and disappeared, leaving Akemi with her husband.

She inspected Neji's face once more. His semblance hadn't improved, but he wasn't sweating as much as he'd been earlier. It seemed like the cold towel had worked. It made her feel a bit relieved.

Her eyes drew away from him and wandered around the room they were occupying. She'd not visited it since she had never sought out her husband, but she knew it was Neji's chamber. It was strange to be in it for the first time under state of affairs that weren't affable in the least. She felt like she didn't belong and rightfully so. This sentiment caused a wave of discomfort and glum to sway through her.

Two well-known scrolls beside the bowl on the night table captured the interest of her migrant gaze. She stretched her hand forth and wrapped it around them. She'd completely forgotten about their existence, what with everything that had taken place so suddenly. They were the scrolls she'd been carrying prior to finding Neji on the patio. Someone had recovered them. She examined them idly for a moment and then tucked them safely into one of the sleeves of her kimono. After Neji regained consciousness she would tell him about both.

Lying beneath the two messages she'd just taken was something else that caught her notice. Curiosity beat her sense of respect for privacy and she grabbed the booklet to learn what it was. When her eyes glided over the letters printed across the front, her heart skidded to an abrupt halt and she forgot how to breathe. It was a Fire Country song anthology for piano and her name was scribbled in black ink above the bold green lettering in an unfamiliar script. But she didn't need to search who it belonged to; she already knew.

With fingers she couldn't stop from quivering, she opened the cover and peered inside. There was a short note scrawled on the front page in the same ink color and calligraphy she'd found on the title-page. She swallowed the large knot that had amassed in her throat and read it slowly.

Time seemed to freeze as the words transformed into a meaning that shook every piece of her soul with their subtlety. Her vision blurred and a gentle shudder raked her sitting frame from the tips of her toes to the silky locks of her hair. She closed the songbook with heavy, wavering hands and shut her eyes to concentrate on staying calm. Tears slipped from her eyelashes then.

Her eyes fluttered open at the warmth that she'd felt rolling down her cheeks and she pressed her fingertips to her skin to check if it was what she thought it was. When she felt the small damp tracks and fresh droplets colliding with her fingers she drew her hand away in disbelief. She was crying.

Another set of crystal beads slid down her cheeks and fell against the back of her hand and the cover of the book as she tried to process the incredulity and sorrow that had accumulated at once in the limited space of her afflicted heart. She was crying… because of words, stifling worry, building and pent up pain, haunting feelings, longing, fear of losing warm and intense pale lavender, _Hyuuga Neji_. Everything had his name imprinted; he was at the bottom of the whole disarray, the source from where all had sprouted. He had turned it all upside down until she could no longer look objectively at the world and keep her priorities in perspective. Because _he_ had become a priority of another sort, one that was as essential to her life as her family. Because her heart beat for him; because she loved him.

A quiet sob rippled from her lips and she clasped a rattling hand over her mouth to keep them from being too loud. Her eyelids lowered closed and she caved in to the blubbering emotions that were pouring out of their now unrestricted cage to find freedom through her tears. She didn't attempt to squelch them or reel them in; she let them flow out like rampant water from a dam. She buried her face in her hands and cried silently.

What had Neji done to her? When had he become so vital that even the smallest of hints that he might suddenly evaporate from her life made her go fraught with fearful tears? How was it possible that she, an assassin who chose and walked her path with so much caution, had failed to notice the clear indications of what was truly happening with her?

She glanced at Neji from the haven of her fingers and took in his restive appearance. She didn't know the answer to any of her questions; she couldn't explain how everything had happened under her nose and she hadn't been aware of it. She only knew she loved him and that right then she just wanted him to open his eyes and rise. After reading the dedication on the book and having the truth crash down on her with ruthless strength she simply wanted Neji to be well sooner. It was the only thing she wanted, _needed_, then.

It took her a generous amount of minutes to settle her tears and sobs to sniffles and sporadic teardrops. When she managed, she focused back on Neji's present state and anything she could do for him. There was nothing more important than his wellbeing.

With hesitating hands, she checked both his cheeks for temperature. It was the first time she dared to touch his face after his attack and she was worried for any internal injures he might have on his head that she could disturb with her fingers. It was the only part of his body he'd been gripping when he was hurting so she assumed the seal affected it. She didn't want to inflict additional hurt.

He was warmer than what she considered normal, but she didn't think it was a fever. Perhaps it was too warm in the room for him. Or the towel wasn't cool anymore? She passed her hand over the cloth and determined it was still cold enough. Maybe it was the chamber.

She spent the rest of the night and early hours of the morning following the same pattern: she sat on the chair next to the bed, checked Neji's temperature and refreshed the rag with water. Not once did she move away from Neji's side; she even overlooked dinner and lost all desire to sleep. It wasn't until roughly three in the morning that weariness washed over her and she began to feel the weight of the long hours she'd spent awake without rest. By then, she had to move about the room to keep from falling asleep.

Close to a quarter to four in the morning, Neji stirred and Akemi flew to the side of the bed she was closest to at that time, which happened to be the one opposite from where he was lying. She climbed the bed as carefully as she could and watched with pressing hope for any sign of fluttering eyes or improvement on his condition. Neji only turned on his side in her direction and stopped moving.

Akemi felt her hope deflate like a balloon that had lost all air, but the tiniest bit of ease filled her at Neji's movement; it was a progress. He'd not moved as much in the course of the night. Perhaps he was close to waking?

She shifted her position and perched at the head of the bed to continue her vigil. Hopefully he would awake soon.

It didn't take long for exhaustion to gather in her completely and push her to the edge of consciousness while she sat. She tried to resist, but lost the battle. Barely preserving her awareness, she lay back next to Neji in a pose that would permit her to notice if he awoke. To assure herself of his presence and to ensure a morsel of peaceful slumber, she took one of his larger hands and wrapped her fingers around it with the utmost care. Then she closed her eyes and didn't open them again.

'Neji, you have to wake up. I need you…'

-o-

The area at the front of his head _hurt_. It was throbbing as if he'd recently hit it against one of the outer walls of the Hyuuga compound. It was precisely this pain that had brought him awake and dissolved any vestiges of sleep that had remained.

His eyelids felt heavy, but he pushed them to uncover his eyes so that he could find out where he was. He could scarcely remember what had happened before everything went black. He wanted to know of his whereabouts.

When his eyes gained some focus and adjusted to the bright light in his surroundings, he saw something that made his thoughts muddle into incomprehension: Akemi was sleeping calmly beside him, dainty hands curled around one of his own in a gentle grasp. Grey circles lined her eyes and a suspicious trail that resembled dry tear tracks ran along her exposed cheek. His eyes widened in alarm and his heart shook with the intense worry that rushed through him at the latter observation. Never mind where he was; had she been crying? Was she alright?

He carefully disentangled his fingers from hers and leaned over her form, bracing a hand on either side of her head to better inspect her features. The trails were definitely done by tears; Akemi had been weeping. But why? Had she been harmed while he'd been out cold? The peaceful expression on her face didn't evidence his supposition; she didn't look perturbed and there were no injuries he could see on any part of exposed skin his gaze touched. What had happened to her then?

He was forced to leave the question for later and enlarged the distance between them when Akemi suddenly turned to lie on her back. Her eyes fluttered and he watched quietly as they opened to reveal the deep sapphire pools that had become a constant in his life. As they fixed upon him, a flash of emotions sparked within them and he recognized a few he _never_ wanted to see in those orbs again. They looked alien in azure and they made her look much more fragile than what she actually was. They didn't belong there; they _had_ to be erased. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers to put out the cerulean storm. A small whimper left her at his haste, but she didn't push him away.

After being certain she was no longer in turmoil, and satisfying part of his mounting longing, he parted from her lips but didn't move away.

She was a little breathless and appeared to be in some sort of daze. A bit of amusement grew in his chest when he came upon the detail. He hadn't known he could leave her in such a state. Perhaps he should keep this minute piece of information for future reference.

Akemi blinked out of her stupor and scrutinized his face in silence for many long seconds. Neji didn't say anything; he allowed her time to find whatever she was seeking. She seemed to find it, for her eyes softened and her gentle fingers threaded through his untied hair.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," she spoke warmly, gaze drifting to his forehead as her fingers combed through his tresses lazily.

Everything rushed back to Neji the moment he heard the remark. While he'd been sparring with Hinata, a member of the Main Branch had shown up to watch them. He'd not thought anything about it; when they sparred without Hiashi to observe them someone usually walked by and stood for a few minutes. He was used to being under surveillance. He managed to penetrate Hinata's defenses and had aimed for an attack he would not go through with, but when he was about to halt a blinding, searing pain pierced his head. The rest he could not remember.

The ache that had awakened him made sense now; it had been caused by the activation of his curse mark. And now Akemi knew of its existence. He had to explicate.

"Would you like to have breakfast outside? We could take a walk after and talk," he replied as she examined the lock she had trapped in her hand.

He'd much rather not discuss something so delicate within the Hyuuga estate, especially not after his deliberate attack. Because he was _certain_ it had been intentional; everyone knew he often sparred with his cousin and that he'd never hurt her. This was no accident.

Akemi's hand retreated and she nodded as she met his eyes. "If you feel you are up for an outing then I take you up on the offer. But I'd prefer you stay here and rest. I can watch over you and we could converse when you wish which, I must point out without any intention of rushing you, I hope it is soon."

Despite the bitterness that had begun to settle in him, a small smirk claimed his lips at her words. This was Akemi; she'd not lost her charm.

"I want to do this outside," he said, smirk fading away as he spoke.

"Very well then," Akemi agreed.

-o-

Breakfast had been quiet with an almost strained silence keeping them together. There were too many unknowns between them that needed to be touched soon. They were wordlessly postponed until after they ate; there was plenty of time afterward.

Akemi pressed a hand on the boulder located at the east of the petite garden they were in and identified the type of rock. It was native to the geography of Konoha and therefore it wasn't surprising she found one decorating the secluded haven. Near the top it had a good spot that could serve as a seat and she found herself wanting very much to occupy it; it had been too long since she'd sat on a stone. She missed the common things of her home village.

But now was not the time to reminiscence; it was time to get some answers. She turned to the young man with her and waited for him to begin speaking.

He simply touched the boulder as well and stared blankly at its irregular surface. Several minutes of uptight silence followed. And then, he began to speak.

He told her everything about the juinjutsu; he told her why he'd acquired it and the implications it had on any of its bearers. He even mentioned the hate he'd felt toward the Main Family after the death of his Father, although he left out the reasons of his passing and other dark facts of the years that followed after. Those he didn't want to share with her at that moment and they weren't necessary to explain the seal.

When he finished, he fell silent and awaited her upcoming statement. Had her perspective of him changed? Did she pity him now? Had the very thing he'd been trying to avoid by not telling her sooner occurred? Had he made it worse?

"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" she asked, voice barely above a whisper. "Did you think it wasn't important?"

Her approach had been different than what he'd been expecting, but he knew his wife wasn't much of a predictable woman. "I was going to tell you during the next few days. But I was beaten to it."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she repeated in a clearer tone, gazing at him for the first time since he'd ended with his explanation. There were anger and hurt mirrored within. "Did you think I wouldn't want to know that my husband could die because there was a seal branded on his forehead?"

Neji frowned. "I intended to tell you. I wasn't going to keep it to myself. Every time you asked why my forehead was covered I said you would learn."

The reasons why he'd not told her he needed to keep in the dark.

"I almost _lost_ you last night and I didn't know _why_! What if I had? Do you think it would have been better for me to realize that you'd died because of something you kept hidden from me?" she retorted with an upset glare, voice rising higher than what he'd ever heard.

Neji's eyes narrowed in surprise. In all the times they'd had disagreements, Akemi had never raised her voice; it hardened, it became sharper, but never elevated. This was the first time it had strayed, even a little, from its normal chime. But this was not what struck him hardest; it was the fact that she seemed to be _afraid_ of losing him. It couldn't be. Akemi felt nothing for him…did she? No, she didn't… Then why did her fear look so real?

'Akemi, what are you playing?'

She looked away from him before he could continue scrutinizing her further. He frowned with irritation at her evasion, but decided to let it go for now. The hint that she harbored feelings for him had been put forth and he could investigate it during the upcoming days while he also tried to figure out what she was hiding. If she _did_ feel something for him… His heart beat faster at the unfinished reflection.

His contemplation shifted to the events of two nights prior when she'd awakened with panic and he'd stayed with her. There was something he needed to ask. Now seemed like a good instant to bring it to the light.

"What did you dream about the other night?" he enquired, resting his gaze on her back to search for indications of any change in her posture.

Seeing as she was facing away from him, he would have to read her body language to decipher what she was feeling. He needed to verify her answers.

The set of her shoulders stiffened almost undetectably. "I only had a nightmare."

Why did Neji have to bring that up? What was he up to now?

She wasn't being entirely truthful. He knew she'd had a bad dream, but its product didn't make it seem like it was just so. It looked to be more than that.

"You said you couldn't tell me," he remarked in his even tone, wondering if this would trigger a new response from her.

He doubted it though. Akemi wasn't the type who yielded easily.

"I don't like sharing nightmares," she replied, twisting to look at the boulder as if she found it interesting.

He had to be suspecting something; it was the only reason she could come up with of why he was being so persistent. But it didn't matter what he tried. She _couldn't_ tell him. This was a fight she wouldn't, _couldn't,_ lose. Too many things depended on her silence and she wouldn't risk them.

His insistence was perturbing her. She probably suspected he was on to something and was trying to lead him astray by acting in a perfectly normal way. But it wasn't working; he could clearly see she wasn't as unruffled as she appeared to be. And she also was dodging the real responses to the questions. Since his two attempts had not worked at making her speak, a change of tactic was in order.

"What are you hiding?" he asked directly, and he saw how Akemi stilled entirely for a second.

There was no doubt she'd _not_ been expecting him to say _that_ declaration outright; it was the reason why he'd caught her off guard. Now she couldn't hide.

She couldn't stop her body from growing rigid at the approach. He'd hit the mark in the bull's eye. It was evident he knew she was keeping things to herself. But it made no difference. She had to continue leaving him in the dark, despite that she wished with all her heart to reveal the truth. She couldn't let Iwa be exterminated or her family die at the hands of Orochimaru. She had to keep her resolve strong and say nothing.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied calmly, but there was a speck in her eyes that said she knew she'd been found out.

Frustration gnawed at Neji's chest like a howling dog and he scowled. How could she persist on denying she was hiding something? They both _knew_ she was. There was no point in insisting otherwise…unless she had to be quiet. There had to be a reason why she couldn't disclose information. But what was it? Perhaps if he applied some pressure she would cave.

"You do know. You are hiding something and I will find out what it is," he stated, face reforming into his carefully blank expression.

Even if she didn't confess he would find a way to learn what hid behind her. There was picture he wasn't seeing and he was beginning to think it was much more ample than what he'd thought.

"You'll hand me over then?" Akemi asked softly, smiling wistfully at the rock as she skimmed her fingers over it.

Neji blinked. This was something he'd not considered she would bring up to the conversation; he didn't think she would take his statement that way. He certainly wasn't referring to exposing her to the Hokage and then have her be interrogated by ANBU until she gave away her secrets.

He observed her actions and noted they were languid as if she were lost in a reverie of her own. There was a melancholic look on her face and he knew she'd voiced the question for other reasons as well.

"No," he responded, following the movements of her fingers with his gaze.

Akemi drew her attention away from the stone and glanced at him. She didn't appear convinced. Did she really think he would take her to the Hokage? After all this time he'd let her free and had not uncovered her? He'd thought she'd figured out she wasn't going to be revealed.

"I won't," he reinstated, giving her the assurance she was searching for.

A weight seemed to lift from her shoulders and he saw how something akin to relief touched her lovely features while she watched him. She smiled a little softly and returned to her inspection of the boulder.

Neji sensed the discussion was over for now. He thought it best that it was; any more would mean pushing the tiny connection they'd managed to fix more than what it had already been strained with the exchange they'd just had. He let it go for the time being. Later he would subtly remind her he had knowledge of the fact that she was keeping something from him and find out her real thoughts about his curse mark. He'd not missed her outburst had only been a claim to why he'd not told her about it.

"Neji, there is something I had intended to tell you about last night," Akemi said after the moment of silence, gazing up at him again.

Neji felt his senses spring up to full alert instinctively at her words as if he were on mission. What was this?

Outside, he gave no indication of his change and remained expertly neutral. "What is it?"

"A few days ago I received two scrolls," she responded, sliding her hand into right sleeve of her kimono and pulling out the two messages. She offered them to him for examination and he took them. "They are two invitations from Iwa. One is from my clan, asking if we would like to spend two weeks of the holidays with them and the other is an invite to Tsuchikage-sama's wedding."

His head snapped up with surprise from the scroll sent by the Amano upon hearing the last section of her explanation. "The Tsuchikage's wedding?"

Why would _they_ be invited to such an important event? It couldn't be only because this was a politically smart move to show good relationship between Konoha and Iwagakure. There had to be a better motive for it.

Akemi smiled and nodded. "Yes. I am friends with the bride, which is why we've received a formal invitation."

Her clarification made more sense than the possibility he'd been considering; though it would still be beneficial for both villages to have the two individuals that were the seal of the pact between them attending a politically important ceremony such as one of the Kage's nuptials.

"Would you like to go with me?" Akemi enquired, eyes taking on a softer tone.

She looked a little hopeful and he felt a searing yearning for her grow in his soul. Was this small show really just that? A show?

"I've already asked Tsunade-sama and Hiashi-sama for consent for both of us. They've agreed. They only asked that you inform them of your decision once it was made," she elaborated when he didn't respond.

That was what she'd been doing the previous day when she had an audience with both of them.

"Are you going?" Neji asked as he rolled closed the scroll he had opened.

"Yes. I want to," she replied as she took both letters and hid them away.

"Then I will join you," he said and he experienced a pleasant warmth in his body that placated his longing in the meantime when he saw another smile grace her lips.

"Arigatou," she said warmly, eyes lighting up with some amusement.

She looked so irresistible then that he sent it all to hell and pulled her into his arms. There was no resistance from her part, but he could sense some surprise in the air about her. No matter; he had no intention of releasing her. He held her against his chest and tenderly kissed her forehead.

Their situation was complicated, but this wouldn't deter him from his goal. He would find a way to learn what she was hiding and then decide what course of action to take in order to confront it. In the interim, he would settle for fixing their relationship and discovering whether or not she had feelings for him.

* * *

End of chapter! What do you guys think?

_Please review and keep reading._


	42. The Amano Clan

**Red Kunai Bolts**

**Please read**: Welcome to this new stage of RKB. The plot might look like it's moving slowly in the next few chapters, but that is because things are happing far away. :D But remember, everything I write is there for a reason. ;) On another note, remember this is an Akemi chapter as I said in the last Asumi one. Also, seeing as there's very little known about the Earth Country and its Hidden Village, Iwa, I have taken the liberty to paint the picture using what little information I have from both places. So the Earth Country and Iwa you see here comes from an agreement between information and my imagination.

I'd like to thank all of you who read and review the story; your continuous support gives me more incentive to continue writing and lets me enjoy it even more than what I usually do. :D I hope you come to like this new stage. Everything will begin to pick up a little pace after a few chapters…and the story will unwind and reveal the array of things that have been happening backstage. So keep your eyes peeled out for what's coming soon!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do, however, own Akemi, Asumi, the Amano clan, the plot, any OCs that appear here and the _nagare shogai_.

**Chapter Forty Two**

**The Amano Clan**

* * *

It had been five days since they'd been journeying to Iwagakure no Sato and currently they were sitting by one of the many imposing rocks that lay scattered around the Earth Country, below an unusual yet natural formation that resembled a roof. The wind had begun to pick up while they'd been traveling that afternoon and Akemi had suggested some shelter from it while they ate their food and rested their legs. He'd accepted, but had had some reservations relating to the large, heavy boulder that hung several meters above their heads.

He didn't feel particularly uncertain at the thought of meeting the Amano; instead, he felt calm about it. Perhaps it was because there was nothing to be concerned about. Or the reality of how much this meeting meant for the alliance between Konoha and Iwa had not settled in him yet.

"We should be at the village tonight," Akemi spoke, and he was driven out of his reverie.

He glanced up at her sitting form atop the boulder he was leaning against and noted she was smiling. It was that precious smile of hers reserved for a chosen few; but this one was different from those in the pictures. It resembled the one she'd given him that day at the garden, but with a softer edge. It made his heart do several summersaults and yearn to reach for her with the same intensity as that time. If she continued to give him smiles like that he would end up following his impulses once more and probably do something less than noble. He had an unwavering self-control, but when it came to this blazing longing for her he was still testing it out.

The turn of her lips reminded Neji of the days prior to their departure from Konoha. They had been highly eventful, particularly because he'd gotten the chance to have an extended amount of time with Akemi while they'd been doing preparations. She'd aided him in packing, revealing what types of clothes she would be taking so that he could choose his own according to hers and sorting them out so that they could be sealed into scrolls. She'd even told him to bring some gloves for the trip, reminding him they would be doing an awful amount of rock-climbing and that they would help keep his hands from any injury caused by the coarse surface of the stones. She'd not been wrong; he'd brought along some fingerless gloves and at the moment they were close to having a few small holes.

Naruto and Sakura had thrown them a surprise party the night before they left. The blonde had learned through Hinata that they would be leaving and had wasted no time in letting those he considered their friends as well as the entire village know. As a result of his loud mouth, his visit to Iwagakure had become prime gossip in town and their last night in Konoha had transformed from a double date with Hinata and Naruto to a get-together among friends. Dinner was served, many pictures were taken and at the end good wishes were given. Despite the change of plans he'd had a good time and, judging by the sparkle he'd seen in his wife's deep sapphire eyes, she'd enjoyed it also.

Early the morning after, they'd parted from Konoha and begun their five-day voyage to Iwa. Their plan had been to cross the Fire Country and then Grass until they reached the Land of Earth. It was when they came upon the latter nation that the trip changed drastically from running to hiking. He'd escalated several times on mission, but he'd never done so much in his life. It wasn't difficult, but his expertise wasn't as much as Akemi's. The woman made it look like child's play; she was flexible so it wasn't too tricky for her to reach rocks and spaces that were about her waist's height with a foot and she had such a good knowledge of the structure of the mountain that she knew which places to grab and step on to prevent falling into oblivion. Rock-climbing had to be as second nature to her and the Iwa shinobi as treading through the trees was for any Konoha nin. There were too many stones and mountains around for it not to be. Even so, he couldn't say her ease at hiking wasn't a bit impressive although he'd expected it.

He heard a scrape on the rock he was currently perched on and he glanced over his shoulder to check what it was. He wasn't going to take any chances; Akemi might know the Earth Country like the palm of her hand, but he didn't and this was reason enough to be as cautious as he was on assignment.

His wife had slipped away from her resting post and was putting away all the articles she'd pulled out from her backpack inside again. She was preparing to continue traveling.

"Are we leaving?" he enquired, watching as she zipped her pack shut.

"Not unless you wish to," Akemi responded, lowering the bag to the ground beside her feet, "we still have a half hour of rest."

He nodded and twisted back to examine the landscape their present altitude allowed him to survey. The planes below were barren and had little to no plants, much like the rest of the scenery he'd seen. The never ceasing winds of the north were blowing without shame, tearing away small chunks and pieces from the large stones that rose in his field of vision. Behind them, several kilometers away, stood a chain of mountains that caught his attention. It was slighter than the one that marked the Land of Earth's border, but it still had presence. He wondered what they were.

"What are those mountains in the background?" he asked, running his piercing gaze over them.

He heard Akemi move up beside him. "Those mountains are the walls that encompass and protect Iwa."

He should have suspected it; what little information was known of Iwagakure no Sato mentioned a natural stronghold made of rocky mountains. It also added that they were the reason why the village had never been invaded. He looked forward to learning more about their nature given defense; it was always useful to acquire more knowledge.

"Let's move on," he said and noted from the corner of his eyes that Akemi tipped her head in agreement.

He reached down for his own pack at his feet and slung it over his shoulder as his wife collected hers. Then he waited for her to step forward and lead the way to the garden of rocks she called her birth village.

-o-

Under different circumstances, Neji would have stopped the journey and waited until dawn to resume. The night was pitch-black like the depths of a long tunnel that had no exit; there was no moon floating in the sky and most of the stars were hidden in the veils of the clouds that traversed the obscure heavens. It was hard to see ahead and there was no point in expending chakra trying to enable better vision if their destination was close by. But his wife had told him that they were mere minutes away from one of the gateways and that she knew exactly where to tread safely. Given that he could see she was speaking the truth and that there was actually no reason to camp outside if the village was at a minute's reach, he decided to continue their voyage to the entry. That was how he found himself climbing the meager and poorly done makeshift stairway that seemed to have been carved in the mountains after his wife. It was as unsafe as hiking, but it provided a better and easier way to ascend to the hidden entrance of the village.

He followed Akemi through another turn to the right, one of the many they'd taken since the ascension, and came upon a drastic change of scenery: the narrow trail they stood on expanded into a wide, smooth path that stretched in front of them like a gold-brown carpet made of earth. It led right up to two giant double doors closed in the wake of shadows and to four unwelcoming-looking shinobi clad in a dark tinted ensemble with a shirt that had a long sleeve and lacked the other. He instantly recognized the uniform as what he assumed was the standard Iwa-nin attire.

One of the men stepped forward, but stayed at a prudent distance. "Show me your traveling papers if you want to enter this village."

Akemi and Neji complied. They each pulled out the respective scrolls from their chosen carriers and walked the short expanse separating them from the ninja to present the official documents. The nin took the credentials in a lone large hand and held one up to his eyes to check it over. His companions remained fixed on their posts in a manner similar to stone statues placed in an exhibition.

The shinobi went over the printed information and compared the featured pictures to the two faces before him. Neji noted his scrutiny of Akemi was barely a quick touch of the eyes; it was evident he was familiar with her and had recognized her right away. His own, on the other hand, was more thorough; he matched his features to the ones of the photograph and even evaluated his height and seeming weight to see if it concurred to the one presented. When he was satisfied with his inspection, he returned all the documentation.

"You may pass," he stated and waved a gloved, lethargic hand over his shoulder to the few faces that were peering over the mountain wall behind them.

At the signal, the double doors creaked open slowly and the quatrain moved aside to allow entrance to their guests.

Akemi lightly tipped her head in greetings to the guards as she advanced toward the small opening with Neji at her side, her heart pounding with earsplitting thrill. She'd been longing to see her beloved clan and village again. To finally be there and with Neji was more than what she could have asked for. All that she loved was within her reach.

She was the first to tread through the gateway and she took the liberty of stopping for a few minutes to both, admire Iwa and allow her husband to have his first glimpse of it. He was quiet as he came up next to her, eyes taking in all that expanded around them. This filled her with amusement; she never thought _he_ would be in Iwa with her. She wondered what he was thinking.

Iwagakure no Sato was everything and nothing he expected it to be. The village was built into the valley of the mountain and had not altered much of its topography when it was constructed. The houses and buildings he could see appeared to be built from the very rocks that rose from the ground and protruded from walls. They all had a strange symmetry that varied from rounded to peaked to twisted. Most were large structures and the habitable part of them seemed to be situated higher than level ground judging by the bright light that escaped the thin, vertical rectangular windows featured on all of them; few were smaller and they either rested directly on the land or at the top of rocks connected to the walls that had a flat surface. Iwa was all about altitude and stone; it was true to its location.

His gaze wandered to the people filling up the illuminated streets. There were civilians and shinobi alike, although not in great numbers. He suspected the darkness had made most of the citizens choose to stay indoors, although perhaps it could have been the hour of the evening.

"We have to register," Akemi said, drawing his attention back to her with her calm voice.

She was right; Iwa needed to have their arrival reported.

He nodded and followed her to a booth positioned beside the colossal gate. A bored young male ninja received them and explained how to do the necessary paperwork so that they could be recorded as visitors. Once they were finished, he took the documents and placed them inside an envelope that would later end up in the Tsuchikage tower. He bid them a sloppy good evening and then returned to read the magazine he'd had in hands when they approached the stall.

After being certain their papers were secure, Akemi proposed they run the way to the Amano estate instead of walking. She informed him that the compound was far from the entryway they'd used and that it would take them a considerable amount of minutes to reach it. Seeing as she looked a little weary and he could see a flicker of enthusiasm within the nightly glow of her eyes, he accepted the offer. He imagined she was looking forward to seeing her family soon. He wouldn't keep her from it.

She led him through the roads, past the people and edifices, to a section of the village that looked highly in discordance with what he'd seen of Iwa so far. It was marked with a rather high fence made of rocks and it included a great portion the land. The houses that were built in the area were anything but similar to the ones he'd seen earlier; they were made with construction materials he considered common such as wood. However, these homes were not the standard types. They were extensive estates of traditional architecture encircled in their own walls, with gardens, ponds and the like. He knew what this region was just by gazing at it; it was the section where the most numerous and probably oldest clans of Iwa were located.

They halted by a compound with white walls and hanging paper lanterns along its length. Both straightened out of their landing position and continued walking down the street side by side. They ended up standing in front of a spacious entrance with two open, wooden double doors. Neji noted each one had the Amano clan symbol carved on their polished surfaces.

"We have arrived," Akemi stated, gazing at what lay beyond the entry.

A broad stone pathway stretched before them, leading up to the elongated stairs made of wood of the traditional styled estate with tiled roof and burning lanterns. Well kept trees, bushes, gardens and dirt trails spread on the grounds around main lane. This was the place of her childhood; the place that housed her dreams and the people she loved. All except one.

She gently reached out and touched Neji's hand with her fingertips to capture his attention. He gazed at her and she rewarded him with a slight, soft smile. Lately she'd not been able to keep most smiles to herself when it came to him.

"Let's go," she said and her heart fluttered when the wind played with the loose locks of Neji's hair.

This man could affect her in more ways than one.

Neji nodded and followed her lead to the steps with schooled composure. Privately, he was binding his desires with his cold control and keeping them sealed for the time being. He was certain he wouldn't give a good impression to the Amano if they found him ravishing his wife in the middle of the courtyard. Ever since he'd awakened from the activation of his curse seal their relationship had taken an unexpected turn. He couldn't say he didn't like it.

The sliding doors directly across from the staircase slid open and the silhouette of a woman treaded out. The light that poured out from the room she'd exited revealed she was dressed in an elegant white and green kimono down to the floor, much like the ones Akemi wore. Tendrils of onyx fell over her shoulders down to her waist like a waterfall in the night. The shade of her eyes was hard to distinguish from afar, but it was evident she had spotted them due to the smile that alighted on her lips. She advanced to the stairs with grace and slipped her feet into the single pair of sandals that waited nearby. Then she proceeded to close the distance that separated them.

As she glided closer, Neji acquired a better sight of her. She was nowhere near elderly. She was probably in her mid thirties at most. She had jade eyes filled with delight, but he could see underneath she was a strict, no nonsense woman that would put her foot down on a matter if someone tried to cross her. She had a refined poise and a powerful presence that would turn heads in her direction without a single try. He could see the pattern of her bearing reflected on Akemi, but his wife's manner was subtler and calmer.

"Welcome to the Amano estate," she said in way of greeting, pleasant voice circling around them like musical notes as she extended her hands to Akemi. "We've been expecting you."

Akemi grasped them and tightened her grip on them gently as she smiled warmly. The woman did the same and a maternal glint entered her orbs.

"It's good to be home again, Auntie," Akemi said as she took her fingers back, smile still in place.

A pang of hurt rippled Neji's heart at her statement. Did it mean that she didn't consider Konoha her home? That her life with _him_ was insignificant? She _would_ think this; he was just a mission for her…or was he?

"Allow me to introduce myself," the ebony haired woman spoke, shifting her entire focus on Neji again, "my name is Amano Isa and I am Akemi's aunt. It's a great pleasure to receive you, Hyuuga Neji."

Years of traditions and partially forced respect of ranks within his clan arose to the surface and he bowed respectfully to the woman he knew was part of the Amano Main Family. "Isa-sama, arigatou for taking me into your quarters."

Akemi's chest twisted with painful surprise at her husband's show of high esteem. She hadn't anticipated he would bow, although his customs stipulated he had to demonstrate high regard toward members of the Main Family. She had thought it was a norm he didn't have to follow with other clans, but with his own. She was wrong though and seeing him looking so subservient triggered memories of that restless night she'd spent on his bedside hoping he would rise from the torture his curse mark had dealt him.

"A very respectful young man, but you have no need to bow. Do rise," Isa said, watching Neji as he stood straight and gazed at her. "You are my equal. Bowing is unnecessary."

Surprise sparked within Neji and he blinked with well concealed bewilderment. She did not even know him and she already viewed him as an equivalent. It was atypical.

Akemi smiled slightly at her Aunt's direct assertion. She was still as stern and to the point as always. There was no doubt her words had struck some sort of chord in her husband; his blink had been proof enough. In the few upcoming weeks he would learn just how different the Amano and the Hyuuga were. This was bound to change his vision of them soon.

"Now come. I will dispatch your belongings to your chamber and arrange for dinner. While this happens, you must go visit Ikeda-sama in his study. He has been waiting for you and has ordered that you see him upon arrival," Isa spoke, motioning a hand over her shoulder at the man and woman who were treading down one of the walkways.

She hadn't turned to see if they were there; she'd known. This small exchange showed Neji that Amano Isa was a kunoichi.

The two servants stepped away from the hall and made their way toward them with hospitable expressions. When they joined them they bowed and then pointed out that they would take care of their backpacks and any other things they wished to discard. Akemi saluted each by name and with a slight but warm smile before she offered her dark blue pack for one of them to take. The woman seized it and grinned politely. Neji recorded the interaction to analyze later and with a nod, handed over his pack to the man. He bowed after he took it and retired with the woman back into the residence.

"How is Grandpapa?" Akemi enquired to her Aunt as the three of them marched into the dwelling together.

"Invincible as always," Isa responded as they reached the stairway, "the years don't seem to fall on him. I'd say he stopped aging, but that's biologically impossible."

Akemi chuckled softly at the remark as she sat down on the stairs beside Neji and removed her shoes. "It's good to hear he is well. How about Uncle, Satoru and Seiji? I'd expected them to have shown up already."

"Your Uncle is in an audience with the Clan Council and both your cousins are out mission," Isa replied, taking off her sandals and leaving them were they'd been placed earlier. "And before you ask, Asumi got here yesterday and is staying with the Hiroashi tonight."

"Oh," Akemi vocalized and paused her shoe extraction to gaze up at her Aunt with concern. Knowing her sister, she was probably fretting over the last letter she sent her. She'd not written another informing her of her current state because she suspected that it wouldn't reach Suna before she began her voyage to Iwa. If she'd been invited to visit the family, Asumi had so as well. "How is she?"

"She is well. She looked a little disturbed when she turned up, but after hearing about everyone she seemed quieter," Isa answered as Neji and Akemi rose. "Now run along; Ikeda-sama must be waiting."

"I shall see you later, Auntie," Akemi said warmly before she turned to her husband.

For some reason he'd stayed quiet during the short conversation. She smiled softly at his even features, took his hand and started for her Grandfather's office. She didn't know if Neji would want her to take his hand, as it was something they hadn't done after he'd discovered her, but she decided to risk it; it had been long since she'd felt the warmth of his fingers around hers.

To her surprise, Neji laced their fingers together and held her hand firmly in his grip. Akemi's heart jumped out of her at his response. It was certainly unexpected, but enjoyable nonetheless.

Since she had been the one to initiate contact, he decided he would make the best out of it. He'd been waiting patiently for a moment where he could tuck her dainty hand in his and now she had provided him with it. He would consider her action as if she had given him some liberty concerning his show of affection.

They took a few turns on corners, walked over bridges and entered other sections of the compound. The Amano estate was a single building divided in parts linked by walkways. There were no apparent divisions among the sectors; they seemed to be a whole. Neji wondered if the structure of the place reflected the familial unity he'd heard his wife say the Amano had.

They reached a square segment that looked smaller than the others they'd passed. It was situated among the rest and it looked to be designed so that it could only be accessed by walking into an inner section with a small garden. It was the only part of the quarters Neji had seen that had an internal opening; the rest were closed squares with doors that led to the hallway. This difference had to mean something.

When they stepped within the private interior Neji noted it had only two doors, each located across the other but on different sides of the garden. Both were closed, but there seemed to be activity in the one farthest from them. Dim light and various profiles were mirrored on the rice paper portions of the walls and sliding door. A soft murmur carried on to them, floating around the calm atmosphere. He imagined that was the meeting room of the Amano Clan Council.

Quietly so as to not interrupt the assembly, they moved to the remaining doorway and entered the chamber it sealed. Once inside, they realized they were not the only occupants.

A contented smile graced Akemi's lips the minute she saw him. He always had a knack for surprising everyone around him.

As soon as his senses picked up the substantial amount of chakra in the room, Neji froze on the spot. It radiated from the expectant man sitting behind the low desk in the middle of the room like pulsating waves. He was elderly, dressed in dark blue haori and hakama pants. There was almost no hair on his head, yet he had a long white beard that was in par with the height of his heart. His dark brown eyes appeared to be partly closed due to age, but this didn't make them any less perceptive. Time was no enemy to this man; he was strong and powerful, shrewd and wise. He was kind, but he was not someone to be trifled with or that could be fooled with ease. He could be dangerous…and even more so when everything he'd just picked up on lay behind a cordial face.

"It's good to see both of you are well," he smiled good-naturedly as his eyes took both of them in with twinkling amusement. He motioned to the two cushions across from his desk with a strong hand. "Have a seat."

Neji unlocked his fingers from Akemi's and kneeled on the cushion closest to him with well concealed wariness. He wasn't intimidated by this man, but he knew he wasn't everything he appeared to be. He was going to tread cautiously and observe him as their conversation wore on.

The aged man turned his attention to Akemi for a moment and contentedly reached out to grasp her hands in his own. He squeezed them and then smiled fondly, the way a father does to his child.

They were close; they almost appeared to be daughter and father. This was an important man in Akemi's life.

"I'm happy to see you here, my dear," he told her warmly, returning his hands to the flat surface of the desk. "Now all my family is together again. What more could an old man such as myself ask for?"

Akemi chuckled from her seat and smiled. "I'm also glad to be here. I missed everyone."

Neji gave them space to greet each other and converse. Both were truly pleased to see each other again and he didn't want to intrude in the reunion.

The man smiled and turned his insightful gaze on Neji. "My dear, would you mind introducing me to your husband? I would very much like to acquaint myself with him."

"With pleasure," Akemi replied and gestured to each with an elegant hand as she spoke, "this is my husband, Hyuuga Neji. Neji, this is the Head of the Clan and my Grandfather, Amano Ikeda."

"I formally welcome you into the Amano family, Hyuuga Neji-san," Ikeda said placidly, still smiling. "If you don't mind me saying, you are just as I expected you to be when I saw you fourteen years ago."

Neji was surprised, but didn't let it seep through to his face save for a blink. They'd met before? He did not remember him.

"I'm afraid I don't remember, Ikeda-sama," he replied.

A smile curled on Ikeda's lips. It wasn't a mock, but an acknowledgement on something he seemed to have been anticipating.

"I don't expect you to; you were young then," he stated as his eyes sparkled once more.

Neji could see he was being evaluated as they spoke. What was Ikeda thinking as they sat there? His thoughts didn't play on his features the way they did on others; he could only see amusement and deep contemplation.

"Yes, you are just as I expected you to be," Ikeda repeated and folded his hands on his lap. He continued to gaze at Neji and all of a sudden he chuckled. "My, my, this is intriguing; just as I thought. Hizashi-sama and I made a good choice with this match."

He gave Neji a break from his analytical eyes and turned them on Akemi, who had been silent the entire time since he'd begun to speak with her husband. He smiled yet again after a few seconds.

"Yes, a good match," he decided with a satisfied beam.

Neji was bewildered. What was the clan leader talking about? Somehow, he had the distinctive feeling that Ikeda knew _exactly_ what he was referring to. There was a gleam in his gaze that told him he had him and Akemi figured out… But what did that mean?

"It's late," Ikeda said, and his voice drove Neji away from his speculations. "I imagine you must be tired from the long trip. Go have dinner and then rest. I shall see both of you tomorrow."

Neji and Akemi dipped their heads and rose together. They bid their farewells to the clan leader and ambled to the closed door. As they were exiting, his voice detained them.

"And Akemi, I would like to speak to you privately sometime. It's about your letter."

Akemi glanced over her right shoulder with a slight smile and nodded. "Very well. We will speak within the next few days."

Ikeda smiled and then disappeared behind the closed sliding door.

-o-

Akemi looked down at her short nightgown with mild unease as she sat on her side of the bed. She couldn't understand why she was so disquieted. Hadn't she slept in the same bed as Neji before? Why was it bothering her now? She knew the answer, though she didn't want to admit it. Those instances they'd spent the night together had been propitiated by circumstances out of their control. This night, they were together in her chamber out of free will.

She closed her eyes and sighed softly. She had never thought that sharing a room with her husband because both had decided on it would suddenly make her self-conscious. It was embarrassing and would most likely cause some discomfort between them. But how could she overlook it? She had spent a good five minutes of her time in the bathroom trying to assure herself that it was nothing to worry about and had ended up putting on a pair of shorts under her gown and a fresh set of bindings around her chest. She'd not been able to come to terms with it.

The door of the lavatory opened and Neji walked out. He was dressed in a pair of black pants and a shirt of the same color that made his extraordinary eyes stand out more than usual. His coffee brown hair was damp and his forehead was uncovered, revealing the green seal branded upon it. His pale lavender orbs caught her gaze and a soft smile touched his lips. Akemi's heart thundered against her chest like a drum being played in rapid tempo inside an auditorium. She loved every aspect of him, not just physically.

"Are you tired?" he asked as he walked to his side of the mattress.

"Yes. It has been a long journey," Akemi responded as she observed him move the covers aside and climb on. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired as well," Neji answered, pulling the blanket over his legs and turning to look at her. His eyes softened a little. "But I will rest now."

Akemi smiled gently and lay back on the bed. "And hopefully you will have good one too."

She looked up at Neji with some warmth and found him staring down at her with something she couldn't quite make out in his eyes. It evaporated before she could catch it though, so she was left with the enduring curiosity of what it had been. Would she have been able to identify it?

Neji tilted his head to the side and uttered a question. "How do you want us to sleep?"

Akemi felt her face grow warm and she avoided his intense gaze, looking over at the sliding door instead. How _did_ she want to sleep? Close, far, turned away?

Inspiration struck her and her wishes materialized in her mind as clear as the sunrays in the morning. She knew what she wanted.

Slowly so as not to push her now wavering courage away, she reached for one of Neji's hands and tugged it over her waist to rest palm down near the edge of the bed. Then she turned on her side with her back to him and got comfortable to sleep.

"This is fine," she said softly, shutting her eyes to keep calm.

She would never know what had possessed her to follow her wishes, but she couldn't backpedal from what she'd done anymore. It was too late.

There was a shift on the mattress and she felt something soft pool over her exposed cheek. Her eyelids fluttered open to find Neji hovering over her, long tresses falling around her like a rich curtain of chocolate silk. She lost her ability to breathe.

He gazed at her with quiet intensity and leaned down to place a tender kiss on her lips. He lingered on her mouth for a few moments before he drew away and pressed his lean, strong body against her backside. He took one of her hands and knitted his fingers through hers. They fitted together perfectly like the threads of a carpet forming an intricate pattern.

"Good night, Akemi," he said as he buried his face in the long mane of silver.

It had that faint scent he'd picked up on some days ago when he'd been comforting her from her nightmare. He liked it.

"Good night, Neji," Akemi replied gently after a short pause she'd taken to collect herself.

She had imagined exhaustion would push her into a deep slumber, but with Neji beside her she was certain she would have more than just a good night's sleep.

* * *

End of chapter. I apologize for the delay; it turned out longer than expected and I couldn't finish it earlier. Welcome to the newest portion of RKB. In a few more chapters there will be another development and the reality of the troubles that are lurking behind the scenes will be revealed…so stay tuned!

_Please review and keep reading._


	43. The Ones We Love

**Red Kunai Bolts**

Here's a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as the last one. On with the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do, however, own Akemi, Asumi, the Amano clan, the _nagare shogai_, any OCs that appear here and the plot.

**Chapter Forty Three**

**The Ones We Love**

* * *

Neji didn't know what had roused her, yet judging by the subtle and startled change in her breathing he'd felt rippling from her back to his chest he could deduce it had been a nightmare. There was no situation happening about her, no other presence in the room save for his, to have caused her to awaken so abruptly and he could easily discard his company as the reason since she was still lying comfortably snuggled in the circle of his arm. The thoughts in her mind had to be the source of her awakening.

He stayed at rest, arm secured around the curve of her gentle waist as she leaned against him. She didn't utter a word as she tried to regain her ease; she stayed perfectly quiet as if she didn't want to stir him. But he knew she must have detected he was awake. Her senses were attuned to the night the way birds were in sync with the weather. She had to know he was as conscious as she was, but had chosen to stay silent for one reason or another. If she wanted the hush to prevail then he would respect her decision…for now.

Soft fingertips lightly rested on his arm and traced outlines of nonsense on his skin, drawing his entire focus on their feel. The touch was warm and soothing and it made him want to be closer to her than what he already was. He tightened his hold on her gently and took a whiff from the folds of her hair.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, reveling in the scent and silken texture of her silvery tresses.

She'd broken the tranquility with her caress so he'd taken that as a sign to speak if he wished to.

"There is a place I would like to visit tomorrow morning," Akemi said in the same tone as him after a moment while she continued to sketch patterns in his muscular limb. "I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me."

Sensing this was important, he placed a lasting kiss on her nape and replied. "Where to?"

Akemi shivered and Neji knew it had nothing to do with the cool breeze that percolated through the aeration openings close to the ceiling of the chamber. He smirked smugly at his obvious effect on her and memorized the aroma that clung to her skin that he still couldn't identify.

"I wanted to visit Mother's tomb," she responded quietly, languid stroking receding into nothing.

His heart warmed and his eyes softened. She hardly talked about her mother, though he knew she had been a chief person in her life. The fact that Akemi had asked him to visit the grave with her…he couldn't begin to describe how meaningful it was.

"I'll go with you," he told her softly, burying his face in her neck and shutting his eyes.

He felt his wife grow a little rigid in his arms at the contact. Gradually, she relaxed into her comfort once more and tension eased away. She wasn't used to him being so hands on as he'd never ventured beyond a simple touch and the tangling of their fingers. This was unexplored territory and she'd yet to learn how to act accordingly to it. The same applied to him; he was investigating how to give freedom to his desires without being too rash and at the same time attempting to mend their relationship by trying to be closer. He was _not_ going to repress his feelings for her because he was not ashamed of them. He only had to keep his doses of physical proximity low and to an amount Akemi could handle. So far, he considered he was doing well except for the fact that she tautened whenever he acted out of their routine. She would draw out of it in time.

"Arigatou," Akemi said in quiet appreciation, chest filling with the same emotion.

She hadn't thought he would join her, thinking he would perhaps deem the stopover as personal. But he'd accepted and she suspected that he had full understanding of how much this meant to her. Neji was far better than what she'd asked for in a husband when she was younger.

Smiling softly, she closed her eyes and surrendered to the warmth and protection of Neji's arms. The next day would be full of surprises and she needed all the energy she could muster to get through it without tiring.

"I'll tell you about my nightmare tomorrow," she answered his unspoken question and she felt his arm constrict around her in response.

-o-

She ran the hairbrush through her long locks in unhurried and careful strokes, making sure there were no knots present. She was in no particular rush, although she had reason to hasten; it was close to seven in the morning and soon it would be time for breakfast. She and Neji had to be prepared by then if they wanted to come across the other members of her family.

She returned the brush to the drawer of her dresser and studied her reflection on its mirror to see if she acquired any quick idea of how to style her hair. She only had enough time to ponder while Neji was in the bathroom; once that impeccable man stepped out, they would take their leave for the dining room. She needed to hurry.

One swift glance at the state of her silvery threads and the matching hair ornament for her kimono solved her dilemma. She divided her hair with her fingers and twisted it up into a simple yet elegant weave that remained as it was when she hitched the long teeth of the golden comb through it. She scanned the mirror image of her hairstyle with critical eyes and at last decided it was as she wanted it to be. She smiled slightly and put away the wooden container of the adornment back in its respective drawer. She was ready.

Her sapphire gaze drifted to the shut door of the lavatory, where her husband was finishing his own preparations. She couldn't quite place her finger on it, but Neji's conduct with her had suffered a small change since he'd awakened from the curse seal incident. He was still the same controlled and emotion concealing young man she was accustomed to, but when they were alone…a new facet of him was unveiled and it surprised her every time it came to the light. He dared to have more contact with her than what they'd had in weeks or even in the time they'd had as a married couple. She didn't know how to react to it; she was still uncertain about the true nature of his actions and until she figured it out she would continue to stiffen whenever he proceeded in that manner. Why was he suddenly different? There had to be a motive and she could bear witness that it was not even close to the remote possibility that he might have feelings for her. What could it be?

She glanced at the snapshots of her younger self and important people she kept on the night table of her chamber. Some of the expressions on her face brought her a thought. Perhaps this show was simply that: a show. It was similar to a few of the smiles she had on a small number of the pictures when she wasn't feeling up to having them taken. Neji was testing how the display worked first so that then both could pretend everything was fine among them as it appeared to be on plain sight. It made sense, even though it was a twisted idea considering it came from her husband. But from the world she came from people were not what they appeared to be and nothing ever seemed too perverse.

She closed her eyes against the sharp pain that threatened to form tears and willed reason to stand strong against the stabbing heartache. This was the way it was meant to be from the very beginning; Neji and she were not intended to exist. They had always been an impossible. She'd known better than to fall in love. Nonetheless, she couldn't help it and she didn't have the force to blame herself for it or regret it. She wished things were another way; unfortunately they were not and she had to deal with them as they came.

She drowned out her whim to shed tears and hardened her resolve to be unyielding against any thing that confronted it. If Neji wanted to make believe then she would follow his lead, even if her responses to him were real instead of an act.

She heard the quiet opening of the bathroom door and knew Neji was out. She positioned her hurt behind her typical calm and turned to meet him with the pretense that nothing had happened during the ten minutes he'd spent getting ready.

She was taken aback when she saw he was frowning. What had occurred?

"Are you alright, Akemi?" he enquired, pale lavender gaze searching her face for answers.

Unease bloated in her at his easy deduction. If by one glance he could construe what she was feeling…

"I'm fine. I was merely thinking of unpleasant things," she responded, cautious to choose her words correctly.

Chances were that if he had read through her when she was silent, he would see through her with more ease once she spoke. She didn't want to give herself away.

The crease on his brow smoothed, but his eyes remained seeking as he closed the distance between them. She rose to meet him; she wasn't fond of the idea of holding a conversation with him while he was two heads taller than her. It made her feel uncomfortable, as if he were at an advantage with her.

When he stood close, he reached out a hand and caught an unfastened strand of her hair. He tucked it behind her ear and trailed his fingers down the length of her jawbone gently.

"Are you certain?" he asked again, eyes following the path of his fingers with interest.

Akemi found it easier to reply now that his gaze had given her a break, although the touch of his hand was making her thought process run slower. "I am. You have no need to be concerned."

His fingers drew away and, to her surprise, he nodded. "Very well."

She couldn't believe he had accepted her declaration without further questioning. Didn't he suspect her? She was more than certain he'd seen through her as if she were the clearest glass that separated him from the display of a store. Why then, hadn't he made an inquiry? It made no sense…but it was best that he not ask about it.

Neji had not missed the calm that had settled on her beautiful face when he joined her in the chamber. He knew her to be tranquil, though it was not a carefully constructed serenity similar to the one he saw. She was trying to hide a hurt he didn't know the origins of and it had alarmed as much as it had worried him. He'd tried to learn about it, yet the only thing he obtained was an answer that didn't respond the question altogether. So he'd attempted another method to glean a proper reply and in the end had attained the same result. He was forced to let it go for the time being; Akemi was not the type of woman who would unseal her lips if she didn't want to. He suspected that she wouldn't speak even under pressure or force.

Deciding to leave the matter for later analysis, he captured her hand in his and guided her to the door. He would have to find a way to extract information from her otherwise he would not be able to find out what drove her to be an assassin. He already knew there was no other lead he could discover on his own; she had to be the one to provide what he needed. As for the question of her potential feelings for him, he could learn about it through observation during these two weeks.

Akemi directed Neji out of the chamber and along the back hallway where it was located. They needed to walk all the way to the front of the section they were staying at. Her immediate family lived in the segment at the face of the estate, directly across from the main gate. All bedrooms were located at the rear while the dining hall and living rooms lay at the front. Other important areas such as the kitchen were found on its sides.

She showed the way around the external walkway and came upon the sliding double doors that Isa had opened in order to step out and greet them the night before. Akemi tugged one open and stepped within the room. Neji followed and shut the door behind his back.

A low rectangular table greeted them, with cushions on each side. There were detailed paintings of forest landscapes hanging from the walls and three doors situated on either side of the spacious room. There were only two young men vacating adjacent cushions instead of the entire Main Family and both were dressed in an ensemble that consisted of hakama pants and a haori. The one in dark green was staring at the wall with palpable boredom while the other, clad in dark teal, was gazing at them with amusement.

"About time you got here. I thought we would have to wait until tomorrow for you," he said in a deep, welcoming voice as a smile touched his lips.

Neji would have raised an eyebrow at the salutation if it weren't considered impolite. The young man looked to be about a year older than himself and had a build that clearly stated he was a shinobi. His black hair looked untamable and his dark brown eyes revealed that he was normally a solemn individual with a quick temper who enjoyed teasing, but didn't value being mocked. It was this last observation that led Neji to pick him out from the stories Akemi had told him.

"I'm pleased to see you too, Satoru," Akemi replied, smiling as she sat down on the cushion across from him.

Neji took the one in front of the other occupant. He, on the other hand, had changed his focus from the wall to Akemi and him, and his uninterested expression had rearranged to one of tired glee. Neji was partially reminded of Shikamaru in behavior except with unruly ebony hair, two years younger and the same jade eyes of Amano Isa. However, this young man, also a shinobi, was different. He appeared to be lethargic but had a quick wit that sometimes looked as if he were irritated. He didn't like to be bothered and let no one do so.

"I'll make the introductions. I am Amano Satoru, Akemi's older cousin," the one who'd spoken first said, drawing Neji's gaze to him once more, "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance. And this is Amano Seiji, my younger brother."

He cast a glance at his companion, who dipped his head with exhaustion.

"It's a pleasure," Seiji said in an indolent tone, raising his hands to rub his temples.

Neji nodded at the siblings, noting the rising weariness on the fifteen year old Iwa-nin. "I'm pleased to meet you."

"I apologize for my…tetchiness, but I got home about an hour ago and haven't slept a wink since yesterday," Seiji said, shaking his head at an approaching servant who began to bring large platters filled with breakfast.

"Don't overexert yourself Seiji; go to sleep. We can speak tomorrow," Akemi replied softly, a warm smile alighting on her lips as one of the maids placed an assortment of plates in front of Neji and her.

Her younger cousin reminded her of a child every now and then. She imagined it had to do with the fact that he was the youngest of the four of them.

"I will. I just wanted to see you and meet Hyuuga Neji-san before I began my hibernation," he replied, smiling slightly as he glanced at her. "I'm glad you're home, Nee-san. I look forward to the upcoming days with you and Neji-san."

He rose, nodded lightly at the three of them and tiredly vanished through one of the two doors at the left of the hall as three maids continued to put plates on the table. When they finished, they bowed and took their leave through the door beside the one Seiji had used.

"Where is the rest of the family, Satoru?" Akemi enquired as she and Neji served themselves some fried tofu with chopped meat from the large dish that had been brought for both. "I thought we would dine together."

"Father is still sleeping. He had a killer meeting with the Clan Council last night that ended right when I got home after my guard shift. It was around two in the morning," he responded as he took rice from his bowl, "Mother is staying with him. I assume you already know Asumi is in a sleepover and Grandpa is someplace around the estate doing something only Kami knows."

"And Father?" Akemi asked, taking the kettle next to the dish and pouring tea in Neji's cup.

Neji noticed it was the first time his wife mentioned the man since they'd reached Iwagakure. She'd not asked about him when they arrived the night before. In Konoha she seldom spoke of him. Perhaps they did have a strained relationship as he suspected.

"He hasn't been around for months. After you and Asumi left for Konoha and Suna, he came by to leave word that you had made it safely. He spent one night here and the morning after left," Satoru said casually as he picked his own cup.

"You know Father. He's always busy with his travels," Akemi said as she selected a small piece of tofu with her chopsticks.

Neji picked up on the sardonic tinge in her words and wondered if she reproached her father's absence. Did the man journey as much as her words inferred?

Akemi was used to her Father's long disappearances, so it wasn't unusual to hear he wasn't in the village; months after her Mother died he went on a trip that lasted half a year. He sent no messages informing of his welfare. The family had been worried and she and Asumi had sunk into a depression due to the lack of news. Two days after she turned ten he returned and took her out of the village with the promise to train her. It turned out that he wasn't the one doing the training; it was Orochimaru. Her Father left her with the Sannin and returned on occasion to check on her progress or to take her back to Iwa so that the clan could see she was doing well. On the day Asumi turned ten, she followed the same path.

In her current situation, she didn't know what to make of her Father's nonattendance. Was it good or bad that he wasn't present? What did both mean?

"The day after tomorrow is the New Year's festival," Satoru said, trying to switch the subject. His Uncle was a very touchy issue, especially with his cousins. "Are you both going?"

The change of subject wasn't missed; it had been deliberate and intentional. He wondered about the implications of such a thing. Did the family prefer not to speak about Amano Yomiuri? He pushed the thought away to ponder over later and focused on the statement itself. There would be a festival in Iwagakure soon. Did he want to attend?

"Neji," Akemi's soft tone of voice carried over to him like a brush of warm wind on a chilling evening, "would you like to go?"

He turned his eyes on her and was instantly imprisoned by deep sapphire for limitless seconds. The blue oceans were serene, showing that she was not influenced by any of the options; the decision of whether _they_ would attend or not was his. Even if it hadn't been that way, he'd made up his mind the moment he looked into those precious stones. Akemi was in the village to visit her family. He wouldn't keep her from them.

"I don't see why not," he answered in his deep even voice, and he had the pleasure of witnessing a spark ignite in his wife's orbs.

Satoru leaned away from the table and chuckled. "Excellent. I'm certain you'll enjoy it. And just so you know, the band will be performing a new song."

"Ah," Akemi smiled as she reached for her teacup.

She said nothing else with the intention of allowing her cousin to converse with Neji as he elaborated; it was a chance for both to establish a connection and know each other.

While Satoru explained about the rock band, the front door of the hall slid open smoothly. Akemi, who was sitting with her back to it, glanced over her shoulder to check who had come to join them. Immediately, she smiled.

"Nee-chan!" Asumi's joyful exclamation rented through the air the minute she saw the silver haired young woman sitting at the table.

She grinned widely, sauntered into the chamber and nearly launched into her sister's extended arms. She hugged her with an almost bone-crushing force and burst into a fit of laughter when Akemi told her she was cutting off her air supply. She released her vice-grip hold on her and grinned again.

"I missed you so much, Nee-chan!" she said, excitement and relief woven through her like the fibers of the kimono she was wearing.

She couldn't begin to put to words the emotions that coursed through her veins so strongly at seeing her sister having breakfast in the hall like she had no worries in the world. She'd been anxious since she received her last scroll and read that Neji had found out about her. She'd feared the worst, even after her Aunt had assured her that Akemi would be visiting the clan for the holidays with Neji. This reminded her…

"Ohayo, Neji-nii-kun, Satoru-kun!" she piped up, twisting around to them with a smile. "How are you this morning?"

Satoru scoffed. "I'm fine, though I could be better if you weren't here."

Asumi made a face at his taunt and pointedly ignored him by facing Neji instead. "How was the trip?"

"Hey, don't ignore me!" Satoru said indignantly, but Asumi didn't even spare him a glance.

"I'm fine," Neji replied, placing his chopsticks in his empty plate and gazing at her. "And the trip was interesting."

He'd not missed the way she had addressed him and had the nagging feeling that she would refer to him that way as long as he remained married to Akemi. He would get used to it eventually.

"It's good exercise," Asumi smiled.

She didn't understand what Neji was doing in the Amano estate. It wasn't that she didn't like him; it was simply that she found it too strange to see him in Iwa after all the mess that had occurred the past few weeks between him and her sister. She wanted to know if there was reason to continue worrying.

"How was your sleepover?" Akemi asked and Asumi's attention fell back on her again.

"It was great! Koyuki and Aihara had lots of things planned so we went to sleep late," she grinned, eyes brightening up at little the mention of her friends. "What about you? I want to hear about Konoha in a nice, long talk like the ones we used to have! So start looking up for time; I have to tell you about Suna also."

She smiled for effect and Akemi understood the message; Asumi wanted to know what had happened after her last scroll and she didn't want to put off the exchange too much. It had to be soon.

"I already have plans for today. Perhaps tomorrow after breakfast, if I find something for Neji to do while I'm gone, we could take a walk around the grounds and converse," Akemi replied, eyes shifting to her husband as he glanced up at her from his drink.

It would be negligent of her as a wife to leave him on his own, mainly since they were supposed to spend the days together. At least she had to find him company.

"Why don't you go out into the village with Seiji and me, Neji-kun? We could show you a few key places in town if you want," Satoru proposed, gazing at Neji with a smile. "Akemi can give you the tour of her most visited locations later."

"Sounds interesting," Neji replied as he lowered his empty cup to the table. "I'll take you up on the offer."

Although he would have liked it if his wife were the one to show him around Iwagakure, having Satoru and Seiji as guides would allow him to know them better and give Akemi a chance to spend time with her sister.

"Then it's settled," Satoru stated, looking at his cousins with a slight grin, "Neji-kun, Seiji and I will be out and you can stay and chat to your hearts' content."

"Arigatou, Satoru," Akemi smiled once more.

She appreciated his effort in trying to make Neji feel welcomed and part of the family.

Asumi beamed. "Great! I hope you have fun, Nii-kun. Be sure to tell us about your experience in the village with Satoru-kun and Seiji-chan."

Neji tipped his head. "I will."

He wondered just what type of occurrence he was going to have.

"Well then," Akemi said, catching Neji's attention as she leaned over the table to peer at him, "I am finished with breakfast. Shall we get going?"

-o-

She bought a bouquet of white roses and a lone daffodil of the same hue before their stop on the cemetery. He knew roses were her mother's favorites as well as hers so he understood the significance of taking them to the tomb. The daffodil, which she revealed meant respect in the language of the flowers, was just as meaningful. He didn't buy any flowers.

The route that led to the graveyard was wide enough to have a procession pass through and it was not very transited by the villagers. It began to ascend until it reached a series of planes that harbored all the tombs of the citizens. Obsidian stones of the same size but different shapes lined the slope, carved with dates and names of shinobi that were killed in action. It was Iwagakure's memorial to those who had lost their lives in battle.

At the top, the burial ground was split in the middle into two sections. He followed Akemi to the one on the right, lined with a waist height black grating that divided the rocky land into several portions. The white stone ornate tombs that they began to come upon told him that this side was where the large clans buried their own.

They came to a halt in front of a fraction that housed the most ornately simple of the graves. The black grill sealed it away from the path that led to the rest, but one push of the small entryway identified with a black plate that had _Amano_ inscribed in silver on it gave way to the pantheons that lay beyond. There were many, small and big, and all of them were occupied by several members of the family. Akemi treaded to one close to the center and he moved behind her.

"This is the back entrance to the graves," she said in a calm, quiet tone as she walked past the well-kept tombs solemnly, "when there is a burial, the march takes the passageway between both of the segments and turns onto a trail similar to the one we took, only without the grating."

Her fingertips ran over the smooth construction of the pantheon she'd been headed to and stopped beside two empty jars incrusted at its head. She placed the bouquet in one and then left the daffodil over the lid.

"Processions are common in Iwagakure?" Neji enquired as she joined him at the foot of the tomb.

His eyes scanned over the only two names on the gravestone, Amano Emi and Amano Yoshie, and he knew them to be Akemi's mother and grandmother.

"Only for large clans," Akemi responded as the wind picked up a little and swirled around them like the mist near a waterfall, "there is a procession and then the funerary services are held here. The ways in which these are done vary among families, as none of them have the same traditions. However, there is one thing that never changes and that's the presence of at least one member of each clan in the funerals. It shows solidarity among the people. This is cultural."

Neji nodded. It was interesting to see how both their cultures differed from one another's even in the most common of things.

Akemi stepped forward and gently lowered to her knees without minding the harm that might fall on her kimono. She rested her elbows on the edge of the grave, laced her fingers together and pressed her forehead against them as she began to speak to her Mother in a soft murmur that was barely above a whisper. Whenever she was in Iwa she always took out some time to visit her and converse; it made her feel strangely at peace even though she knew she would receive no reply. She cherished moments like those because she rarely got the opportunity to enjoy a full minute of her life without remembering what she was and what she did.

Neji had been debating whether to stay by Akemi's side or give her privacy when her spontaneous gesture of reverence surprised him. He knew her to be a respectful woman though he'd not expected to see her kneeling at a tomb. Her defenses were down and she was openly vulnerable like he'd never seen her before. It made him stay rooted to his spot as her protection.

He watched and listened to her speak as if her mother were there. He could hardly make out her words, but managed to recognize a few like Konoha, Hyuuga, Naruto, Asumi, Suna, Grandpapa and his own name. After he heard the latter leave her lips, she relaxed her hands' posture and looked back at him with a slight, soft smile.

"I would like to introduce you to Mother," she said gently, eyes gaining an understanding glimmer.

It was evident she wouldn't force him to proceed; it was a choice she was leaving him on the issue. He didn't think twice when he closed the distance between them and got on his knees beside her.

Akemi's expression softened. "Neji, meet Emi, my Mother. Mama, this is my husband Hyuuga Neji."

Neji bowed his head in reverence. "I am honored to meet you and be in your presence."

His head bow blew her away; she knew Neji held a deep regard for his deceased father, but to extend it to her Mother as well…it touched her heart in new-fangled ways and showed her a new side of him.

"I'm certain you would have liked him. He is a noble man," Akemi said as she gazed back at the gravestone with a gentle smile, "he is one of the greatest men I have ever met."

Neji's face softened at her clear sincerity and he tenderly took one of her closed hands and kissed the back of it. He placed it on his knee and then gently enveloped an arm around her willowy frame to tug her a little closer. To hear a comment as valuable as that one coming from her was a memory he would hold for a long time. It was especially significant and it had inadvertently answered his question of what she thought of him now that she knew of his curse seal. Now he only needed to ask her about her nightmare again, but that would be left for another moment.

Akemi leaned her head against his shoulder and reveled in Neji's warm half-embrace for a little while. She meant her words; Neji was among the greatest men she had ever met, if not close to being the utmost. He'd endured so much with his curse seal and the loss of his father, yet he still remained a righteous man. If that wasn't to be commended, then she didn't know what else.

'Mama, please protect him from harm, even if it comes from myself. And give me the wisdom to decide what course of action to take with my mission.'

* * *

End of chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm so sick right now I'm dropping back on the bed. I hope guys are feeling better than I am.

_Please review and keep reading._


	44. Shifting Winds

**Red Kunai Bolts**

Here's next chapter. Sorry for the delay; I was very busy. Here's a long chapter that I hope will make up for the wait. It has a surprise in it so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do, however, own Akemi, Asumi, the Amano clan, the _nagare shogai_, any OCs that appear here and the plot.

**Chapter Forty Four**

**Shifting Winds**

* * *

The familiar sound of bickering male voices filled the main stone way of the Amano estate early in the rising sun of the fresh morning. Nevertheless, Akemi paid the noise no heed as she drifted to the bottom step of the short staircase to bid her husband farewell. She was so accustomed to Satoru and Seiji's squabbles that at times she didn't even hear them; she had integrated them to the sounds in her surroundings as if they belonged there with the chirpings of birds and the soft, perpetual whispers of the wind. They no longer perturbed her quietude as they did when she was a child.

Neji received her at the pathway, resting one hand on the turn of her waist and using the other to cup her elbow. She smiled and placed her hands on his shoulders as the gap among them closed.

"I'll be in the compound when you return," she said softly, left thumb rubbing circles on the fabric of his forest green yukata.

A soft smile touched his lips and he didn't bother to mask it against any of the pairs of eyes that might have been watching. "I'm looking forward to that."

Akemi's lips tilted to a smile similar to his and she gently took Neji's face in both her hands to share a parting kiss before he left. Her lips glided against his gently, creating pure thrill in her soul and blissful euphoria when his moved over hers. His hand slipped from her waist to the back of her neck and he held her in place even after she'd broken apart.

"Enjoy yourself," she told him warmly, eyes flickering open to gaze at him with what she hoped was well-concealed affection.

While she hadn't been as affectionate to him as she was being at the moment, it didn't mean that she couldn't be. Neji was leaving for a few hours and she felt the need to give him a proper send-off since she was more than certain she was going to miss him. They hadn't been away from each other for days and as a result, any separation now was bound to be eternal for her no matter how short a time it was.

"I'll try," he replied gently against her lips, soft pale lavender locking with deep sapphire blue.

He couldn't say how surprised and content he was that Akemi had initiated contact and a kiss nonetheless. He hoped this step meant that things were looking up for them and that their relationship was healing successfully.

Akemi smiled again and pressed a quick, gentle kiss on his lips prior to releasing his noble face. She could feel prudent eyes on them for an instant and knew either her cousins or sister had stolen glances in their direction. She knew they'd done it to check if both of them were done. Amano were discreet individuals and they respected the intimacy of others as if it were their own. She was grateful for their manners; shows of affection in public were not her thing as she deemed them to be highly personal to be shared openly. She favored keeping her tender displays with Neji strictly in private except in cases such as the one they were currently in.

Neji's fingers trailed along her jaw in a feathery touch and then left her as he took a minute step away from where she stood. As much as he wanted to stay and not share her, he knew she needed the time to speak with Asumi. They hadn't seen each other for months and it was apparent they wanted some time to get acquainted once more. In addition, the outing would allow him to familiarize with her cousins and the village she had grown up in. It was important that he go.

"We'll be back in a few hours so make the best out of that time," Satoru inserted smoothly once Akemi and Neji had drawn some distance amid them.

"Have fun," Seiji told the sisters with little interest, nodding at two Amano shinobi who had walked into the estate through the open front gate and had saluted them.

"You too!" Asumi grinned from the top of the staircase as they began to retreat, "try behaving, alright? I know it's too much to ask in your case, Satoru-kun, but I think you can make an effort."

"Hey!" the eldest exclaimed in indignation, stopping on his tracks and directing her a slight glare, "I don't misbehave! I have a good conduct!"

"We can certify Seiji-chan has a good behavior," Akemi replied as she observed Neji amble to her cousins' side. She smiled then and raised her gaze to rest on her dramatic cousin. "And Neji too. Yet you, Satoru…"

She let her sentence hang for effect, knowing full well how much it annoyed him. Ever since she had learned how to get back at him when they were much younger she hadn't ceased on irritating him with remarks that caused him to be put out and that cut his teasing short. Asumi enjoyed doing the same.

"You're a fine one to talk, Akemi," Satoru scoffed, crossing his arms and looking at her with impatience.

"What?" Seiji said, gazing at his brother with a raised brow, "Nee-san and Nee-chan are saints compared to you."

"You're not helping, Seiji!" Satoru retorted, shifting his glower to his younger sibling.

"We love you too, Satoru-kun," Asumi smiled with sibling affection at his aggravation, "and that includes you, Seiji-chan."

The change in the expressions of both males was easily noticeable; each attained a gentle edge, the type seen in the faces of those who were close and had an understanding amongst them. It was proof of the strong connection that bound them together.

The small exchange led Neji to identify the key difference between his clan and Akemi's: the Hyuuga were bound to each other by duty and honor alone, whereas the Amano were bound by trust, honor and love. It was strange of a shinobi family to have their ties based on feelings, yet the long time the clan seemed to have endured in Iwagakure spoke volumes of the strength of their bond.

"We'll see you later," Satoru replied, visibly calmer and with the slightest of smiles on his lips.

Seiji waved lazily at his cousins and picked up on his march to the street again. Neji and Satoru followed. When they stood at the wooden double doors, Neji paused and looked back.

His wife was still standing where he'd left her, one hand grasping the elbow of her relaxed arm. She smiled when his gaze touched her. The sight of her remaining behind while he went through front gates reminded him of one he'd shared with her in the past, back when they'd recently married. At that time the only thing they had done was exchange a few words that had been uttered out of the duty they had for each other and she had watched him go away on mission without any actual concern for him. Then he'd considered their goodbye a reflection of their distant and alien relationship. It contrasted vastly with the one he was having now. They had kissed, spoken of meeting again and Akemi was watching after him with a soft, genuine turn of the lips. Time had made their state of affairs evolve from detachment to something else and though there were chances it might not be real, there existed the prospect that it had altered as such. Everything was changing.

With one last imperceptible soft smile at her, he turned around and disappeared with Satoru and Seiji.

Akemi observed the main entrance for a moment longer before she turned back to face her sister under the warm sunrays that streaked the courtyard.

"Can I pick the location of our conversation?" she enquired, grasping part of the long fabric of her obi-lacking kimono so that it didn't touch the ground as she moved.

"Of course, Nee-chan," Asumi agreed, nodding with a smile, "I'd like to suggest my study."

"That was precisely what I was considering," Akemi replied as she climbed the stairs to the hallway and joined Asumi, "lead the way."

Asumi tipped her head and started for the left side of the section of the estate that housed the Main Family. Akemi strode beside her, submerged in musings of her making. It was better for them to carry out their discussion in a place no one would disturb them; that way, chances of being heard and found out would be limited. Her study seemed like the ideal site to talk.

Within some minutes, they came upon the double sliding doors of the room Asumi called her study. She unfastened one and stepped in first to prepare it for their stay; she usually locked it up after she finished working, a habit she'd gained after a strong gust of wind had blown some of her paintings from their places when it infiltrated through the ventilation openings above the doors and the sliding windows she'd left open. She'd been fortunate none of her works had been damp at the time.

She crossed over to the end of the chamber and tugged several square window open as Akemi moved inside and shut the entryway. Golden morning light filtered into the large rectangular room, illuminating the objects that lay inside. There were paintings of all dimensions resting on and against the walls, a table on one corner with several utensils and visible smears of paint, a small sink beside it, two high stools close by, Asumi's easel and multicolored splotches of diverse sizes scattered about the floorboards.

"I assume you will continue to turn down Auntie's offer to have the floor and the table replaced," Akemi said with a smile as she glided to the tall chairs to wait for Asumi.

"I know it looks messy, but I like it this way," Asumi commented as she took a seat beside her sister, "it brings back memories of the days when I wasn't as careful as I am now with my painting."

Akemi chuckled as the characteristic breezes of Iwa began to spread in the chamber like a resting body on the grass. "I hope you said that to Uncle, otherwise you might come one day to find all the stains gone."

"I told Uncle I wanted things to stay as they were here," Asumi grinned, dangling her feet back and forth like a child on an elevated bench, "he promised he would safeguard it."

Akemi knew that as long as their Uncle Yasuhiro was around, their Aunt would not do anything to tidy up Asumi's study. She loved him as much as the first day they'd met and would not go against his wishes unless she thought it for the better good. In a case such as the one concerning Asumi's painting space, there was nothing their Aunt could do; their Uncle was very close to Asumi and anything she asked of him within a reasonable margin he was likely to consent to. Their relationship was similar to the one she herself had with their Grandfather.

"I'm certain Auntie won't come to remodel it then," Akemi replied as she folded her hands on her lap.

"Yes," Asumi dipped her head in agreement. "Ano, Nee-chan, today was the first time Neji-nii-kun met Uncle, right?"

"Yes, it was," Akemi responded, leaning gently against the wall to rest her back, "the family hadn't gathered to eat any of the meals together except for today."

That morning Neji had the opportunity to sit at mealtime with all the members of the Main Family as they normally did. He got acquainted with her Uncle, a man in his mid-thirties with whom Asumi shared an uncanny physical resemblance, and saw the machinations of a normal repast with the Amano. She knew nothing of his thoughts on her clan, but she was fairly convinced he had noticed the marked differences it had with the Hyuuga starting with a conversation while they ate.

"What does he think about our kin?" Asumi asked, peering at Akemi with unveiled curio.

She had seen him the previous afternoon accompanying her sister in a passage through the estate to greet the members of the clan that were home at that moment. She knew he'd been introduced to them and that he'd traded some words with the ones that were closest to Akemi like their third cousin Katara and her husband Seiryu, both ANBU captains. She was curious of Neji's opinion, though it didn't matter to her.

"I wouldn't know. He hasn't told me," Akemi answered, gazing down at her, "and I haven't been able to pick out much either since he is a difficult read."

"Well, _I'm_ more than _sure_ he feels comfortable with the folks judging by that goodbye you two shared on the patio," Asumi replied in a gentle, teasing tone.

Akemi diverted her eyes from her sister and voiced no response. Asumi's face softened in understanding.

"Tell me everything since it took a turn, Nee-chan," she said softly, knowing by Akemi's reaction that the road they were about to tread was delicate and crucial.

Hers was no different.

Akemi began to speak and revealed the entire incident that had reshaped her mission from the very beginning; she started with how Neji had learned the truth about her during the mission with Naruto and ended it with the moment she realized she loved him. There was only one thing she didn't go into detail and it was Neji's ordeal with his curse mark. She figured that since he'd not told her of its existence right away it bothered him to let others know of it. She was going to respect his privacy and keep it quiet. For her sister to understand she simply mentioned he'd been injured and that she had been caring for him.

Asumi knew Akemi would at least fall in love with Hyuuga Neji. She'd seen hints of it that time she'd gone to Konoha with the Kazekage and had conversed with her while she got ready for the dinner. She'd not declared her thoughts because she knew her sister had her own ways of handling the situation and she hadn't wanted to ruin it. It looked as though she'd not managed, for her heart had beaten her instead.

"What about you?" Akemi spoke up, driving Asumi away from her reflections, "you're not as cheery as usual. Is something the matter?"

A smile climbed Asumi's lips at the comment; Akemi always could read her as if she were an open book with large letters.

"Nee-chan, I'm…I'm in love with Gaara-sama," she revealed in a soft, small voice that lay barely above a whisper.

"And it's troubling you twice as much as my feelings for Neji seem to be," Akemi observed as she watched Asumi lace her fingers together in an attempt to banish the rigidity that seemed to be dispersing through her like venom in the circulatory system, "which leads me to believe there is more to this than what you're telling me. What is it?"

Asumi sighed and let her head drop back against the wooden wall with a thud. "For some time now, Gaara-sama has been giving me the cold shoulder. He speaks to me as little as possible and when he does he is kind of hostile. I don't know why he's acting that way. I think it may have to do with…with that kiss on the forehead I gave him one night. But I don't know for certain; he hasn't given me any indication of what I might have done wrong."

"You gave him a kiss?" Akemi repeated, azure eyes widened slightly in surprise.

It was a wonder to hear Asumi had done something of that nature. She was not in the tendency of approaching others to show her affections, much less an element of the male species. The fact that she'd plucked up the courage to give a kiss and to the Kazekage no less was significant.

"Yes…," Asumi answered, closing her eyes and untangling her fingers, "I still can't believe I did it…"

"How did he react?" Akemi asked, reviewing the information to see if there was anything she found out that could aid her sister.

"I don't know; I fled to my apartment before he could react," Asumi admitted, cracking her eyes open and sweeping her gaze over the colorful chamber with despondence. "Maybe if I had stayed I wouldn't be in the dark right now."

"Or perhaps it was better you didn't witness his reaction," Akemi added, reaching out a hand and taking one of hers comfortingly, "who knows what he might have done."

Asumi enclosed her hand slowly around her sister's as she mulled over her words. Akemi could be right…

"It's likely Kazekage-sama might have been upset by your approach, perhaps thinking you were interested in him. Whatever the reasons for his avoidance, you mustn't let it get to you. This is a matter he has to sort out on his own and there is nothing you can do to make it better. Give him some time and he should come to his senses," Akemi continued as the natural lighting in the room intensified.

"Temari-san said something along those lines," Asumi smiled slightly, glancing up at Akemi with a small spark in her honey-brown orbs.

"She understands him best, so heed her words," Akemi replied, smiling gently as she squeezed her hand and let it loose.

Asumi chuckled and relaxed against the wall while her observant gaze took in the small details of the half-finished Suna sunset painting resting on her easel. As she watched it, the dreaded reality she had been evading since she'd walked into her study became more pronounced in the pit of her stomach. Her sister's feelings shouldn't be far behind hers.

"Nee-chan, we have a problem," she said as her stomach contracted awkwardly and her fingers grew cold.

"I know," Akemi replied, fixing her eyes on one of the many paintings at the other side of the room.

Though she could not see it clearly, she could at least appreciate the infusion of color Asumi had imprinted in it. The distraction would be enough to help keep her nerves on a leash now that the _real_ concern of their conversation had been brought up.

"What do we do?" Asumi inquired, noting her voice sounded like the minuscule frightened one she'd had years ago when she'd landed in Orochimaru's hands, "how can we carry out our mission now that we…?"

She couldn't bring her lips to finish.

Akemi closed her eyes and exhaled quietly. Asumi and she had sunk in a problem that would drown them regardless of the path they decided to walk. Both had done the unthinkable and developed feelings for the targets they were meant to kill. If they brought them death, their family and village would be spared at the cost of bringing ultimate destruction to their hearts and possibly of any sensibility left in their tainted souls. If they chose not to assassinate them, a myriad of lives would be destroyed and there would be no reason to keep on breathing. They would lose in the end.

"What do we do?" Asumi questioned again, tone dropping an octave as her despair deepened.

With bone-deep regret, Akemi fluttered her eyes open and produced the one answer she had always wished she never had to articulate during an assignment. "I don't know."

Her heart ached with fear and pain at the loss they would inevitably be forced to face. The thought of living without her beloved village and folks was unbearable, but the prospect of living without Neji… It brought tears to her eyes just by imagining _she_ would be the person to end his life should she choose it.

Asumi held back a frustrated onset of tears and tried to come up with some other option that would permit them to save all they considered precious. Nothing sprung up; not a single working occurrence came to her. Any strategies they decided to use would be crushed by Orochimaru the way it had always been. He was stronger and had all the control. They were no match for him.

"I will try to come up with a plan," Akemi broke the weighty silence and she wondered who she'd tried to assure with her statement. "In the meantime, I think it would be best to try and enjoy the time we're spending in the village. We shouldn't waste it. It isn't often we have the opportunity to be here for so many days."

"You're right, Nee-chan," Asumi nodded to reaffirm it to herself as she chained her distress to a far corner of her problematical existence. "We should make the best out of our stay here. I'll try."

"So will I," Akemi replied, knowing full well it would be difficult to keep her mind away from the issue. Even so, she would do what she could to savor the remaining days. "Well, I think it would be wise for us to unwind before we met someone and cause them to suspect we're bothered. I'll be in the music room if you need me."

"I'll stay here and finish a painting I brought from Sunagakure," Asumi stated as she observed Akemi slip away from her stool.

She rose as well and stepped up to the table to prepare for passing brushes over the half-colored canvas on the easel.

"Very well. Have fun," Akemi smiled slightly as Asumi extracted numerous paintbrushes from the case on the table.

"You too, Nee-chan," Asumi piped, offering her a smile despite her fallen mood.

Akemi dipped her head before she glided through the double sliding doors to the outside world. She had just recently moved into the hallway, when her Grandfather came upon her from the front side of their estate section.

"Are you busy, my dear?" he enquired, halting on his tracks with a kind smile as Akemi shut the doors.

"I was on my way to the music room," Akemi responded, lips rising with a little glee when she twisted to look at him, "but it can wait if you need me, Grandpapa."

Already she felt some of the tension in her body evaporate into the air. Her Grandfather's presence always seemed to lift her spirits.

"Well, we have a chat pending and I thought it appropriate to have it now," Ikeda stated as he offered her his right arm and a suspicious twinkle entered his dark eyes, "would you like to?"

"Of course," Akemi agreed, accepting his arm and sliding hers through his.

It brought back memories of times they took a turn around the courtyard together and conversed like father and daughter. It made her smile.

Ikeda chuckled softly and began to lead the way to the back of their residence segment. "How delightful that you chose to join me. Now, I would like to address two subjects. The first is the scroll you sent me before coming home."

Akemi nodded, indicating that she knew what he talked about. He was alluding to the message she'd mailed with an account of her marriage and life in Konoha until then. While she'd not gone into detail of her discussions with Neji or the state of her feelings as she was composing it, she had the nagging impression that her Grandfather had knowledge of both. He could pick up on hidden things as if they were exposed by a magnifying glass. He was such a perceptive man she sometimes considered he was some sort of psychic.

"…And the second is your loss of weight," he carried on easily, treading on to another section of the compound with her.

Akemi felt her spine freeze over like a lake in the peak of winter at the mention of the other issue. How would she explain her sudden change of weight without revealing the reasons behind it and getting caught for keeping them? She couldn't divulge why she'd lost her appetite; her Grandfather knew nothing of her life as an assassin…not that she was aware of. There had to be another means to keep the truth hidden like it had been the past seven years.

"So I'll break the ice by putting forth a simple inquiry," Ikeda said, bringing Akemi back from her contemplation as they ambled over a bridge, "what is it that had you so downhearted when you wrote to me?"

-o-

He took a calm sip of his warm green tea and left the cup on the desk once he was finished. Though he wasn't particularly extenuated by the meeting, he welcomed the small break they'd mutually agreed to have all the same. Spending hours on end discussing political affairs was not something he enjoyed doing that much.

His clear light blue eyes shifted in his companion's direction, sparkling with concealed curiosity. He hadn't spoken a great deal out of their field of negotiations, but he suspected somewhere in his elusive mind lingered thoughts of a certain someone he hadn't seen in over a week. If that was not the case, then he didn't know what to make of his constant uninterested gaze directed toward the rectangular porthole of his office.

His attention fell over the framed picture of his adored fiancée that he kept on one corner of his spacious desk. Was it possible that the Kage was considering a visit?

A smile made his lips twitch at the possibility. If so, perhaps he could give him a little push and use the time of his absence to visit his future wife. It had been two days since he'd last seen her and he was feeling a compulsive yearning to know how she was doing.

Closing his mischief tinted eyes, he reached for his teacup again and spoke in a voice that did not betray the tranquil atmosphere of the room. "Would you like me to assign a shinobi to escort you to the Amano estate?"

He could tell by the immediate response he received from the redhead that he'd not deliberated on the offer; he'd acted on impulse. "Yes."

He hid a triumphant smile behind his cup, but had to leave his celebration for later once he noted his cohort had turned to him and was opening his mouth to possibly cancel the accord. He swiftly called for one of his ninja and gave out instructions to guide the Kage to the clan's compound before any complaints were voiced.

"We can resume our conference in a few hours or tomorrow morning, Kazekage-sama," he spoke as he leaned back into his swiveling chair and surveyed the young man, "whichever you see most fitting."

"Tomorrow morning is fine," Gaara replied impassively as he rose to his feet and readjusted his hat over his head.

Eiichiro didn't see any indication of anger or exasperation from the redhead at his ploy; he was as emotionless as ever. He only hoped he'd not misinterpreted it as a scheme to get rid of him.

"I'll stop by my hotel to collect something," Gaara informed the shinobi that awaited him by the office's door with a voice devoid of emotion, "then we can part."

-o-

"I appreciate how thoughtful you were to bring me with you, but you didn't have to be so rude and drag me out of bed with your sand," Kankuro grumbled as he and Gaara were dropped off at the main gate of the Amano estate, "I was still sleeping from that long trip from Suna, you know."

Gaara didn't respond. He would have taken Kankuro with him whether he agreed or not. He was not going to see Asumi without him. To see her alone meant he would give her the impression he was interested in knowing how she was doing. It was true that his mind had not stopped irritating him about her since she left, but she was not going to know of it. He was supposed to be avoiding her and he had every intention of upholding the distance he'd created among them. His brother was an excuse to put the blame on if she asked who had decided to look for her.

"Hey, there she is," Kankuro said suddenly, and Gaara was pulled out of his reverie abruptly.

He swerved his aquamarine gaze to the walkway lying several feet ahead and it landed on two female figures that appeared to be discussing the small paper both of them held. One of them was wearing a spotless beige yukata with subtle designs of lilac flowers at the bottom while the other was clad in an exquisitely elegant buff shaded kimono with a pattern in dark green he could not distinguish. As he took in her appearance, his foreign sentiments ran haywire with a strength he'd not detected in them before. His heart pounded loudly against his chest like a thunderstorm at its maximum capacity beating down on a minuscule wooden house and he felt the irrational and impulsive need to reach for her as if it was pivotal to his life. He would have frowned and growled at the raging storm taking place within him if Asumi had not turned a second earlier and spotted them at the gateway's threshold.

"Gaara-sama, Kankuro-kun, what are you doing here?" she asked, pleasantly surprised at finding them at her home's entrance, of all places.

"Gaara's doing negotiations with the Tsuchikage so he came up here to finish them off," Kankuro responded, smirking at her wide eyed expression, "I'm only tagging along."

"Oh," Asumi said, maintaining her surprised state. Then she blinked and remembered she was speaking with someone across the courtyard. "Heavens, where are my manners? Please come in, I would go over to receive you but I have no shoes out that I can use."

"That's alright," Kankuro dismissed her as he and Gaara walked over to the front stairs where she stood. "So how are you?"

Asumi finalized explaining to the young woman next to her what she needed to find in the art store and then watched her dash off before she turned all her attention on her two visitors.

She smiled and descended to the lower step of the staircase. "I'm fine, and you?"

"A little tired," Kankuro replied, resisting the urge to eye his brother as they met Asumi. With the foul mood he seemed to have lately, he didn't want to risk irritating him once more. "We got here last night."

"Then I hope you get your rest soon," Asumi smiled, lacing her fingers together delicately as the wind wrapped around her like an invisible shawl. She lifted her honey-brown gaze from Kankuro and let it fall on the quiet Kazekage warmly. "And you, Gaara-sama? How are you?"

Her pulse quickened and the beating of her heart echoed in her ears. She'd missed him a great deal in the days they'd been apart; she'd almost forgotten how handsome he truly was. She felt like she was seeing him for the first time and she could feel unbridled elation building up in her like bubbles in a closed bottle of liquor at the encounter. She wished she could close the distance between them and hurl herself into his arms to envelope him in the tightest of embraces.

"Fine," he answered apathetically, gazing at her with unmoved eyes.

He was not as indifferent as he appeared to be. Inside, he was reacting to the chime of her voice and the emotion stationed in her look.

"I'm glad," she said softly, feeling her heart fill with bitter sweetness.

He looked to be firm on his resolve to keep her as far as he was capable of. It stung deeply.

"My dear, who are you talking to?" a deep, soothing male tone washed over her from the dining hall behind her.

"I'm with Kankuro-kun and Kazekage-sama," she answered over her right shoulder just as the doors slid open.

A man close to his mid-thirties emerged from the chamber, clothed in a dark teal haori and hakama pants. He assessed the two guests and, after shutting the doors, strode down to unite with Asumi and meet them.

"It's an honor to have the Kazekage and his kin in our abode," he spoke, bowing respectfully once he'd reached the kunoichi on the lower rung.

Gaara nodded in acknowledgement, succeeding in keeping his amazement from seeping into his passive face. He knew of Kankuro? It didn't call out to his attention that the man knew of him, as he was wearing his official robes, but his brother… Asumi must have told him.

"Gaara-sama, Kankuro-kun, this is my Uncle, Amano Yasuhiro," Asumi said, motioning to each as she made the introduction. "Uncle, these are Kankuro and Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage of Suna."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Yasuhiro said affably, "I hope your stay in the village has been pleasant so far."

"Nice to meet you too, Yasuhiro-san. Well, we can't really comment much on that since we've only been here less than a day," Kankuro replied after recovering from the shock of the unbelievable similarity the man and Asumi held in eye and hair color.

For one who did not know the relation they had to each other, they would appear as father and offspring.

"Well then, perhaps we could help on that matter by extending you an invitation to dinner tonight," Yasuhiro said, the lightest of smiles alighting his lips.

Gaara blinked. They'd been invited to dinner at the Amano estate? They _couldn't_ accept. It would mean more time with Asumi and he wasn't sure if he could take it; his feelings seemed to have escalated and had begun to push his hard control on them. They _had_ to refuse if he wanted to keep his avoidance unwavering.

He was on the verge of articulating his decision when Kankuro intervened.

"We appreciate your offer and will take you up on it," Kankuro said, also smiling a little. He wouldn't let the chance of a free meal slip away. "At what time should we be here?"

The smile on Yasuhiro's lips became more visible at the consent and he responded to the query by gently touching his niece's left arm to call out her attention.

Asumi tilted her head to gaze at him as soon as she felt the light pressure on her limb. "Hm?"

"Why don't you answer that? And after you're finished, come see your Grandfather and me in the study. We'll be waiting for you," he told her, and Asumi nodded. He smiled wider at her and faced the Suna shinobi again. "I look forward to seeing you tonight."

"We'll be there," Kankuro said in assurance.

Yasuhiro bowed once more and retreated to the back of the Main quarters.

Asumi smiled contentedly after him. His invitation to dine with the family had been unforeseen yet welcomed. It would prolong her time with both of them and also allow her to see Gaara longer… Her heart fluttered with happiness at the thought. She couldn't wait.

"Dinner starts at seven in the evening," she stated once she left her reflections behind and twisted back to her two visitors with a grin. "So please be here before then."

"Understood," Kankuro smirked.

Gaara limited himself to tip his head with reluctant approval. There was nothing he could do about the invite now.

"I apologize for cutting this short, but Grandpapa and Uncle are waiting for me and I shouldn't make them wait too much," Asumi declared, grin fading into a regretful smile, "so I have to go. But I'll see you in a few hours."

"Definitely," Kankuro replied, a Cheshire grin replacing his smirk. "See you later."

He waved his farewell and took leave for the avenue at a restful pace. He was in no hurry since Gaara had not assigned him to care for any duties during the trip. He was _almost_ on vacation.

Gaara bestowed Asumi with a short, blank gaze and retired after his sibling. The sooner he separated from her, the better it would be. She was truly disturbing the equilibrium in his life.

The sound of her softened voice stopped his feet from continuing. "Until later, Gaara-sama."

He glanced at her waiting silhouette briefly over his right shoulder and then strode onward without as much as a word, leaving a dejected Asumi in his wake.

-o-

Stirring. It was the only word he could come up with to describe the deep echo that increased in resonance as he approached the designated chamber along the hallway. To think his wife's thin fingers were responsible for the soothing melody… It drew him more to it.

To say he'd been surprised when he was told Akemi had been playing in the music room for almost thirty minutes was an understatement. He knew it had been years since she touched the instrument for an extended period of time. If she had stayed so long performing, then it meant it had been by her own initiative. He was not going to miss the occasion to see and hear her.

The wide, wooden sliding door was ajar. He peered through the crack and saw his wife sitting at a black piano with her back to the door. He could not see her hands working on the keys, but he could hear the elevating sounds they made that combined to form a rich, intrinsic song. He felt the desire to be closer.

Cautious so as to not break her concentration, Neji slid the door open just enough to fit through. The second he pushed the access, the keys emitted a noise that broke the tune apart and the piano ceased sounding altogether. Neji stilled at the doorway.

"Did I startle you?" he asked, unmoving from his spot as he appraised her turned away form.

Her shoulders looked a bit tense, possibly a result form the scare he gave her.

They relaxed at his voice and she moved to look at him without vacating the seat. "A little. You've returned."

The calm tone of her voice softened on the last sentence and a smile graced her lips.

Neji felt longing grow in him like a flame that resisted to be doused. In the hours he'd been away he'd missed her dearly. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her until she couldn't think and hold her to never let go. His cool control over his emotions was the only thing that kept him at bay.

He crossed over to Akemi, leaned down and took her lips in a soft, deliberate kiss. Akemi surrendered to his greeting without a fight. He was forced to terminate it soon after it started for the sake of his self-restrain and her mind.

"I didn't expect to find you here," he said softly as he pressed his forehead against hers.

Akemi twined her fingers through the unfastened strands of his coffee rich hair and smiled softly. "I had the urge to come and play for a while. I thought it would help to clear the dust from building up on my piano."

"It's yours?" he inquired, lifting his head to get a better look at the elegant instrument.

It looked perfectly clean despite the fact that she didn't use it. The servants probably kept it in a good condition.

"Mother passed it on to me," Akemi responded, turning to look at it with fondness. She ran her fingers over the keys lightly. "The concert grand piano next to mine belongs to Grandpapa."

Neji's eyes traveled to the other black piano in the ample room decorated with pictures of the family. It had the top closed unlike Akemi's, but there was a music book sitting at the piano's book stand. There was no doubt the clan leader used the instrument.

"Did you have a good time with Satoru and Seiji?" Akemi enquired, drawing Neji's gaze back to her.

He noted she was pulling the wooden cover over the piano's keyboard as if readying herself to leave. He reached out a hand and placed it over hers to stop her.

"I did. Iwagakure is a very picturesque village in spite of the lack of colors," he answered, caressing her smaller thumb with his bigger one, "would you play for me?"

He wanted to see and hear her; he wanted the distance that had been born out of the exposition of her connection with Orochimaru to continue diminishing.

Her dainty hand trembled in his and then closed into a slack fist. "No."

Neji blinked in surprise and hurt at her denial. Had he pushed too much? Was what he feared most, that she started to push him away like she'd done earlier in their marriage, beginning to happen again?

"Why not?" he asked quietly, trying to glean and understand the reasons behind her decision.

Akemi's hand relaxed beneath his and she sighed wearily as if a great weight were pushing down on her. She removed her hand and gently touched her fingertips to the space beside her on the piano bench. Neji sat at her side, watching as she stared at the songbook she'd been playing from with doubt. Almost invisible resignation flickered on her sapphire gaze before she twisted to look at him with such vulnerability that he forgot how to breathe and think.

"I'm not ready to play for you yet," she said with a sheer, nearly tangible sincerity. "For many musicians, to play is a highly personal thing. It's a moment where all inhibitions and walls are forgotten and oneself is left bare and exposed to those watching and listening. Nothing is hidden from view; the musician gives himself to music and allows others to see him as he is, with all his weaknesses and strengths, with all his pain and joy, with everything. This is a moment I'm not ready to share with you just yet. I'm not ready to let you see me."

She waited for him to utter a phrase, but he remained silent as he stared at the anthology with unreadable eyes. She felt a thousand needles prick her heart, thinking she might have perhaps hurt his feelings, and turned away from him to stare at her hands on her lap. Her fingers closed around the soft silk of her kimono and held on.

A strong hand lay atop one of hers feather soft, soothingly uncurling her digits from their grip on the fabric. It closed around hers tenderly and held on, coiled indefinitely.

"I understand," he said gently, unknowing of how those two words made the sting of pain vanish from Akemi's chest.

Her love for him multiplied even more at his respectful acceptance and subtle agreement to give her time. Somehow, Neji knew what she needed and always gave her more. He was beyond her expectations. She closed her eyes to hold back silly tears and rested her head against his shoulder.

Neji's feelings warmed and he instinctively pressed his head to hers. Joy rushed through him like adrenaline and he savored the moment as it wore on. That day they had been more affectionate with each other than what they'd ever been during their marriage to date.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" he asked softly, stroking the back of her hand lightly with his fingertips.

"Yes," Akemi said warmly, burying her face in his arm as she smiled softly.

Neji smiled as well. They had gotten closer.

-o-

Asumi fixed her honey-brown eyes on the empty cushion to her left and the one across from it. They belonged to her sister and brother-in-law and at the moment there was no sign of them for dinner. They should have been there already. Where were they? She wanted Akemi to be at the dinner table for support when the time to face Gaara came.

"Auntie, where are Nee-chan and Nii-kun? They aren't here yet and I know them to be very punctual," she enquired, shifting her gaze to rest on her Aunt, who sat on the other side two chairs to the left.

"I understand they went out to dinner in the village," Isa said as her children sat at Asumi's right side, one across from the other and leaving a cushion between them for their guests to occupy, "so they won't join us tonight."

"Oh…," Asumi replied, deflating.

It looked like her sister wouldn't be with her after all. She would have to meet Gaara alone, although her family was with her. She was not on her own as long as they were in attendance.

The double doors slid open and a female servant stepped into the dining hall, closely followed by Kankuro and Gaara. Asumi's nerves stood on end upon sighting the latter. Would he react to her the same way he had in the courtyard that noon?

The servant bowed. "Kazekage-sama and Kankuro-sama have arrived."

Ikeda nodded from his spot at the top of the table. "Arigatou, Tsukihime. You are dismissed."

The young woman bowed once more and retreated through the same entrance she'd used. Kankuro and Gaara remained standing.

"Good evening. Have a seat," Ikeda instructed good naturedly, gesturing to the unoccupied cushions among his grandchildren, "dinner will be served shortly."

"Arigatou," Kankuro said, moving around the end of the low table to sit next to Asumi, "we're pleased to join you."

He looked at Asumi and smirked. She grinned in return.

"We're delighted to have you in our home," Ikeda replied as the servants began to pour into the room from the kitchen's door with laddered trays full of bowls and plates. "We sincerely hope you enjoy dinner and everything it entails."

"Arigatou," Gaara said monotonously to show courtesy as plates were placed in front of him.

He didn't lift his gaze to look at his assistant. He'd seen her the instant he had stepped into the chamber and had had an immediate reaction to her presence. His heartbeat had accelerated dramatically and he'd felt the same compulsive need to reach for her. He'd managed to refuse his impulses and had gone to sit down instead. He'd ended up settling for not having any sort of contact with her for the remainder of the night.

"Gaara-sama, how are you?" Asumi's soft voice reached his ears and he raised his gaze from his main course before he could stop himself.

He instantly regretted it. The same feelings washed over him like a tsunami, stronger than what they had been minutes earlier. He swiftly averted his gaze and took his teacup to clear his mind from her.

"I'm fine," he responded passively, raising the cup to his lips.

Dinner couldn't be over sooner.

-o-

The murmurs of gossiping crowds followed their footsteps as they advanced through one of Iwa's largest streets wrapped in the starry cloak of night. The comments they could hear ranged from curiosity and disbelief of their marriage to unabashed and unrestrained appreciation of Neji's handsome looks from the female population. Neji didn't acknowledge any; he was more interested in the stunningly beautiful young woman attached to his arm.

She was wearing a pearl white kimono with an intricate, delicate pattern of flowers, petals and flying doves in varying tones of pink with gold thread. Thin, brown tree branches with dark green leaves dispelled the monotony of the same color. An obi of a metallic magenta shade with slight crisscrossed golden strands weaved throughout it adorned her waist. Her silvery locks were held back by a bun at the base of her neck that was trapped with a gold comb featuring the blossom on the silk clad around her. She was a vision and she was with him.

"Where are we going?" she asked, looking up at him with shining eyes.

He knew night propitiated the change, but he wished he had a hand in the glow that danced within them.

"You will see soon," he replied, a smirk drawing on his lips.

A suspicious glint entered her bottomless sapphire gaze and he chuckled at the possibilities that could be crossing her mind. No matter; he wouldn't be dissuaded to tell her of their dining place.

He secured the small hand resting in the curve of his arm and led Akemi further into the village until they reached a strip where several fancy restaurants lay open for the public. Cozy couples and families populated the dim stone benches and lighted area, giving it a livelier feel than the other roads they passed.

Neji directed Akemi to the conservative lobby of a restaurant with faint illumination and a terrace on the second floor. A waiter sporting a black kimono received them inside.

"Good evening, welcome to Mitahashi," he said respectfully, bowing slightly, "may I help you?"

"I have a reservation under the name Hyuuga Neji for tonight at seven," he explained as the low sound of voices from the hall within spun into the foyer and reached him.

Surprise triggered in Akemi. Neji had made a booking to dine? She hadn't been expecting _that_. What was he up to?

The young man nodded and moved on to a podium rising next to a curtain made of a light yellow sheer fabric that fluttered lightly in the wind. He examined the bookings for a minute and then smiled politely.

"Yes, of course," he said, bowing again, "please follow me. Your table is ready."

He parted the drape with a hand and stepped into the main hall. Neji and Akemi went after.

They treaded through a sea of traditional tables, all taken by guests dressed in fine clothing and jewelry. Thriving plants of different shapes and sizes adorned the architecture of the ample room, giving it the appearance of a tiny forest hidden inside a pointed rock. The waiter carried on past it to the flight of stairs at the back.

The sight that greeted Akemi upon reaching the top of the staircase was nothing like the one below. It was breathtaking.

There were only few traditional tables on the terrace and no lanterns hanging from the walls or ceiling. Instead, thick candles arranged in a rectangular vase made of wood provided the signature weak luminosity as well as the expanse of the village seen from the veranda. It was an exquisite atmosphere.

Their escort guided them to a table abutting the railing and lit up its candles as the couple approached.

"What have Satoru and Seiji showed you?" she asked her husband with surprise, turning to look at him with wide eyes.

Neji laughed wickedly and smirked as he maneuvered her to her seat. "Many things."

He left her sitting and walked around the table to the cushion across his wife.

"A waitress will be here shortly to take your order," the waiter informed them as he distributed the menus.

He bowed once more and retreated downstairs, leaving Neji and Akemi with the terrace for themselves.

"What are you planning?" Akemi inquired, surprise fading into softness as she directed her gaze to her companion.

Perhaps he was simply orchestrating an outing for both of them, nothing more.

Amused pale lavender lifted from the list to caress her, but no word was spoken. Akemi understood and smiled.

"Then there is a place I would like you to see after dinner, if you don't mind," she said softly, breaking eye contact and going over the selections offered by the house.

It was her favorite place in the village besides her home. She had only shared it with a few.

"I don't mind," Neji replied gently, lowering the menu to eradicate part of the barrier between them.

Another smile graced Akemi's lips. Their evening had just made itself longer.

-o-

"This rice cake is great," Kankuro commented as he munched down on one of the small pieces in the plate given to him.

"Then be sure to send your regards to our cook; he enjoys being praised," Satoru replied, grabbing his teacup as he smiled slightly at the Suna-nin at his side.

"I'll be sure to do that," Kankuro agreed as a servant refilled his cup with tea and placed it back on the table.

The puppeteer retrieved it right away to take a sip and swallow the cake down.

"So then, what are you and Kazekage-sama doing tomorrow night, Kankuro-sama?" Seiji asked with his ever-persistent lazy mien.

If it weren't for the fact that he was actually asking, Gaara and Kankuro would have thought he wasn't interested in knowing.

"We have nothing to do. We'll probably lay low and rest," Kankuro responded, grabbing another portion of cake. "Why do you ask?"

"Because Iwa will be celebrating the end of the year for the next three days in a grand festival," Asumi said with a smile, reaching out to take one of the segments of her dessert plate. "You might like to take a look at it, especially at night."

"Why don't you join us, Kazekage-sama? We normally attend the first night in a familiar group and march from the estate to the heart of the festival," Ikeda said nonchalantly, raising a cup of sake to his lips. "It would be an honor, and also a delight, to have you and Kankuro-sama. I'm certain Asumi would love to have you."

Nothing was working the way Gaara wanted it to that day. First he had been tricked into seeing his secretary and as a consequence had unleashed a strong force hidden in the alien feelings Asumi made him experience. Then his brother had gotten him into a dinner with her family, which entailed more time with her and the persistent emotions he was trying to fight. He had tried to make exchanges of any type with her as short as possible, but it had been unworkable due to the conversations Kankuro constantly dragged him into with Asumi's two cousins and her. Lastly, the Head of the Clan had personally invited him to attend the festival with them and, though he was not subject to accept, it would give a bad and unwanted impression of him considering the man had been hospitable and he had a link to his granddaughter.

Maintaining his expression blank against the vexation that was colonizing him like a swarm of bacteria, he lowered the cup he had pressed to his lips and rested sea-foam eyes on the elder. "Very well. At what time should we meet?"

"We will be meeting in the courtyard to part at seven in the evening," Ikeda responded, smiling kindly.

"Then we'll be here before time," Kankuro replied, smirking as he finished dessert. "Maybe I can get a date tomorrow morning. It would be fun."

"Why don't we help you with that?" Satoru suggested, placing his empty cup of tea on the table. "We know a few kunoichi and I'm sure Asumi wouldn't mind introducing you to a few others."

"I'm not an expert matchmaker like you, but I can try," Asumi fired at him with a forced grin that looked a little too happy.

She didn't like partaking on things of that nature with Satoru; it was strange and she had little knowledge of them.

"Great. I'll be here early tomorrow morning," Kankuro grinned.

"We'll be waiting," Satoru stated as the service began to collect the empty dishes.

Asumi smiled and tuned out the ongoing conversation between her cousins and Kankuro. The night had been partially pleasant. Her guests had eaten all the courses their cook had sent them and had conversed with everyone on the table, including her Grandfather. Yet Gaara had remained constantly aloof with her, never speaking more than two or three words to her. It hurt so much and she couldn't find a way to let it go. She knew she had to let him handle his situation, but it was as difficult as trying to build a large trap without any materials. It worried her that his mood continued to influence her in the same way and made her end up more brooding than what she already was. Would his bad temper persist? Would it extent to the upcoming night, when they were supposed to be enjoying the festivities? If so, how could she handle it without having an aching heart for him?

-o-

"We're almost there," Akemi informed him as they persisted on the ascension of the bizarrely carved stairway of an odd and broad rock formation close to the village's walls.

Neji had seen several formations throughout the parts of Iwagakure he'd transited earlier, but none had a staircase along their sides and much less one that was hidden until one was close enough to actually notice its pattern.

The wind was blowing more obstinately than usual on them and he attributed it to the height they had been gaining as they carried on. What exactly did Akemi want to show him?

He observed her progress over the steps, gently gathering some of the long textile of her kimono in one hand and using the other to trail along the coarse stone. Their evening had been successful so far. They'd dined together and uninterrupted in Mitahashi's terrace while they shared tidbits of their days at the academy, anecdotes of ridiculous things gone wrong on low-rank missions and some occurrences of their childhood. She had wanted dessert so he'd agreed to let her have what she wished and had later complied to eat half of the huge plate she'd been served. He'd taken care of the check and she had begun to lead him where she'd told him after. All in all, he'd enjoyed every minute spent with her.

Akemi stopped climbing and he did so as well. He saw her raise her hands, touch what he knew to be the top of the rock they were climbing and hoist herself up without any problems with her kimono. Once she was atop, she peered down at him with a smile.

"You need to come up," she told him, voice drifting to him alongside the billowing breeze.

He nodded and with ease lifted himself up the edge of the pinnacle with no dirt or wrinkles on his yukata. When he stood, he came to understand why his wife wanted to show him the place. The pinnacle was an ample plane with no stones protruding from it as if someone had worked to make it the flattest surface possible. But that was not what was most impressive. What was most valuable was the view it enabled. From Mitahashi they could see a portion of the village; from the rock, they could see it whole. All the shapely structures with their vertical rectangular windows, shinobi jumping from building to building and even the section where the estates lay could be seen, enclosed by the arms of the mountain Iwagakure was founded in. At night, it had a gentle yellow glow that blazed up into the darkened sky and spread like an illuminating mist. The long climb was worth seeing the scenery.

"This is the highest point in the village," Akemi said quietly as she came up next to him, "and one of my favorite places to be."

He could easily see why. His wife adored her village and any spot that could grant her the ability to observe it was meant to be liked by her.

"Arigatou, Neji, for a wonderful evening," Akemi spoke up again, and Neji was drawn from the scenery to the young woman hovering temptingly close to him.

His eyes softened at her sincerity and he tugged her closer to plant a lingering kiss on the forehead. "It was my pleasure."

* * *

End of chapter! This one was packed with a lot of information that needed to be out soon. I hope you enjoyed it despite the many scenes it had. Anyway, Happy Easter!

_Please review and keep reading._


	45. A Visit

**Red Kunai Bolts**

My apologies for taking so long in posting; I was bombarded with end of the semester work and had to prioritize it over writing. But here is the newest chapter and it's long just for you guys. I hope it makes up for the wait. It has a very nice and hopefully pleasant surprise for you. Enjoy.

**Question:** The next few chapters might be longer than normal and I was wondering, would you prefer them long or would you rather I divide the content in shorter chapters? If you want them long then I might take a little longer in posting than my regular two weeks, as I am busy moving. If you prefer them short, then I'll post as scheduled, but the story will have more chapters. What say you?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do, however, own Akemi, Asumi, the Amano clan, the _nagare shogai_, any OCs that appear here and the plot.

**Chapter Forty Five**

**A Visit**

* * *

He was not a man who enjoyed spending time at the marketplace as he rarely needed to buy items other than shinobi utilities, but this case was the exception; his wife had asked him to join her and he hadn't uttered any complaint at the chance to have her all to himself even if it was in public. Any moment he had with her was welcomed with pleasure.

The sudden wish to visit the market had puzzled and then surprised him when she revealed the reason. It was customary for the Amano clan, particularly among those who were more closely related by blood, to exchange presents at the end of the year. It signified the approach of new days and new opportunities. These gifts could not be used until the first day of the year and it was mandatory they utilized all of them during that date. He found it a strange tradition, but he could easily see the principles behind it: family union. As he'd learned for the duration of the time his stay had extended so far, unity was one of the foundations of the Amano clan.

The start of their journey through the village's main souk had been difficult at the very least. It was the second time they went into town together so he had expected few whispers and gazes to follow them as they moved; rumors spread like wildfire and he'd figured anyone interested in gossip had already learned that they were staying in Iwagakure. What he saw that morning was the complete opposite. Most of the pairs of eyes present in the bazaar trailed after them and curious as well as inappropriate whispers marked every step they took. Some were subtle while others were downright noticeable with their judgment of Akemi, him or both of them. The only part of the population that seemed to have remained on the neutral line was the ninja one. As he and Akemi transited the street, they saluted them from afar or ventured to exchange a few words with his wife if they were not in a hurry jumping from the wall of the buildings and rock formations that resembled stalagmites to another.

Despite the exasperating attention they were receiving, his wife retained her inherent calm as if it was purely genetic and not something learned and built through experience. Though once he felt a heated shift in the tranquil cloak that draped her when ogling young women sighed blatant observations about him that were indecent and should be kept in the confines of one's own secluded mind. He had not encountered a situation of the like where his wife was the aim of study and quite frankly he didn't want to. It was inapt considering they _were_ married and she was _his_.

"We have officially finished shopping," Akemi spoke up, driving him out of his reverie.

They were sitting at a restful table inside the privacy of an ice cream parlor, away from the busy life that flowed through the ample lane of the marketplace. Akemi had suggested they stop to seal their purchases into scrolls before they continued onward to visit the kimono shop and the smith to pick up the clothing of the Main Family for the festival that night. He had agreed and they'd entered the tiny store to take care of their business as well as to have some minutes of rest.

Shopping with Akemi had been a simple task. She knew which stores she wanted to visit and exactly what she was going to buy in them. As a result, it had taken them a little over an hour to shop for six gifts in total.

"Do you stash the presents somewhere and then do the exchange?" Neji enquired with a fond smile, reaching across the table to idly caress the back of her hand with his fingertips.

She looked endearing in her silk light blue kimono with dark green flowers and the fact that she was eating an ice cream cone gave her a touch of innocence he hadn't seen in a while. He felt that the pieces of their decaying relationship were slowly falling into place again. The smile that graced him over the remainder of the scoop and made his heart feel lighter reaffirmed his belief.

"The servants are the ones who hide them. The morning we give them out to each other, they bring them out to the living room before we awaken," she responded, features becoming warm at the touch. "The workings of the trade are entertaining and you're eagerly expected to join us. Presents will be waiting for you, including mine."

Neji's amusement faded at the news. He felt honored the clan considered him part of the family and flattered at Akemi's consideration of buying something for him, but he had nothing to give her. He'd been told of the custom too late and trying to find a gift in a foreign village he knew little of was bound to be more difficult than doing it in Konoha. What could he do?

"Shall we carry on?" Akemi said after she finished her cone, smiling warmly and trapping some of his fingers with hers.

Neji shifted his digits and grasped her smaller hand. "Yes. Let's go."

They rose from their chairs and tucked the scrolls they had used for the sealing amid their clothing. Neji laced their fingers together and they stepped outside to take a route for the kimono shop.

He hoped to find something to give her as they walked past several shops. He wouldn't leave her without a present.

-o-

At the kimono shop, they encountered a large amount of people going over the selections in search of the one they wanted to wear. Regardless of the overwhelming browsing crowd, Neji and Akemi were attended quickly and dispatched with eight kimono boxes to the much less packed street. Five stores up the road, the empty workshop of the smith awaited them.

"Oh, good morning. How delightful to see you again, Akemi-sama. How are you?" a man in his late forties with gray hair said as he ambled to the hearth at the back of the dark and old shop.

Akemi placed the four boxes in her arms on the counter display and peered around them as Neji placed his beside hers. "Good morning, Seiutsu-san. I'm well, and yourself?"

"I have a lot of orders to work on. People want things custom made lately so work seems endless. I'll get your hairpins in a minute," the man responded, pulling out a tray from the fire with a large pair of pincers and placing it on a worn table in front of a young man.

"We're in no hurry, so take your time," Akemi replied as Neji examined the collection of wrought pieces shown in the glass display.

The wheels of his mind began to turn as he studied the fine and detailed crafting of the cutlery, small statues and jewelry presented.

"Did you design these artifacts?" he asked to Seiutsu, moving on to another case filled with other sorts of metal items.

"Some of them. Others were designed by the customer. It depends on what they want us to make," Seiutsu answered as he returned to the front of the store with three square boxes resembling the kimono ones they had received at the previous shop. "Here they are."

Akemi took them and smiled slightly. "Arigatou."

"You're welcome," Seiutsu smiled in return. His brown eyes traveled to Neji. "I give you my regards, young man. I'm grateful for your effort alongside Akemi-sama to have our villages at peace."

Neji was surprised by the honest and meaningful statement. "Arigatou."

It was the first time someone ventured to mention their marriage as a pact seal and the implications it had in the political affairs of their shinobi villages. He hadn't been so truly aware of how many lives their matrimony affected indirectly.

"Have a good day," Seiutsu bid them with a grateful and warm smile, watching as they slithered their hands over their mound of boxes and moved to the entryway with them.

"I say the same to you," Akemi replied, smiling a little over her shoulder before stepping through the open door Neji held for her.

Neji nodded at Seiutsu in farewell and joined his wife on the bustling street. Iwagakure no Sato seemed to store surprises for him around every corner.

The long stroll to the Amano estate was made completely at ease, pointedly disregarding the attention of the masses in their surroundings while they enrolled in conversation. Once in a while Akemi deviated from the matter at hand to tip her head in acknowledgment or bow in respect at passersby from clans that greeted her formally. Neji noted she never gave more than a small smile to acquaintances; her full turns of the lips, her show of emotions other than calm, were strictly reserved to those close to her. It was as he'd seen and suspected in Konoha. His heart fluttered with pleasant amusement; he was one of that selected group of people who had the opportunity to see her beyond the perpetual tranquility that was part of her nature.

When they arrived at the compound, they saw Asumi making her way to the garden's east wing in the company of a young man in a black ensemble with what appeared to be cat ears at the top. They couldn't see his face, but Neji recognized him from having seen him in Konoha other times.

"Kankuro of Sunagakure," he said as they reached the front staircase and lowered the boxes to the polished wood of the walkway so that the removal of their sandals wasn't difficult, "Asumi knows him?"

"Yes. She has told me she is friends with him," Akemi responded, leaving her wooden sandals on the stone in case of another excursion.

The world was certainly small if he had managed to encounter him in the Amano estate, of all places. The clan seemed to have acquired good connections with the alliances Iwagakure had recently signed.

"I will call for a servant to distribute the kimono and the hair ornaments," Akemi said as she glided to the hallway and knocked gently on one of the walls of the house. "Judging by the number of boxes we retrieved, I'd say Grandpapa designed and ordered an attire for you as well."

Neji blinked in bewilderment as he moved into the passage. The clan leader had asked for clothing to be made for him? He didn't understand why he would go out of his way to do such a thing, as he didn't need to make a good impression on him; it was the other way around.

"It was to be expected," Akemi carried on, smiling softly at him as two male servants stepped out of the dining hall and claimed the merchandise they'd brought. "You are family."

Her gentle and genuine words struck a chord in his mind and chest. He was considered part of them. They had only had him for four days, which was not enough time for them to know him even a sliver, and he was already incorporated into the clan without any doubt or disagreement as if they'd known him from long before. He suspected the head of the clan knew more of him than what he actually thought, but…it was surreal. Amano and Hyuuga were opposite poles of the world.

"I've been asked by one of my youngest cousins to help her with her water-walking exercise," she spoke, changing the subject and driving him away from his views. "Would you like to come or would you rather do something else?"

She understood if Neji wanted some time for himself; after all, they'd been spending most of their time in Iwa together. He needed his space just as she needed hers when she yearned for it too.

"There is something I would like to speak to Ikeda-sama about," Neji told her, finding the opening he needed to carry out his plan. Akemi would be entertained in the company of her cousin and thus, her attention would be focused on the training she was providing instead of him if he lingered. Seeing as he would be a distraction, and he wouldn't enjoy any time with her, he would use those moments for his own purposes. "Do you know where I can find him?"

Akemi was curious as to why he wished to speak with her Grandfather, but didn't ask. "He is either in his study or in a meeting."

"Then I will go see him as soon as you leave for training," Neji articulated, smiling softly as his gaze shifted with surreptitious interest to the dancing strands of silver along her face and brow in the cool breeze.

Sometimes he wondered if she realized how charming she was and how effortlessly she drew him to her.

"I'm leaving now. I have to find her in the southern quarters. We'll be at the water arena if you wish to come later on," Akemi replied, smiling softly in response. She couldn't seem to stop her lips from rising whenever he smiled. "I hope you find Grandpapa soon. I shall see you later."

Neji took the step to close the minimal distance among them and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Enjoy yourself. I will see you shortly."

Akemi tipped her head in tender agreement and took a few steps away from him in the direction she was headed to. Neji did the same and after sharing one last glance they parted from each other slowly, following the extensions of the hallway in opposite directions.

It took Neji less than two minutes to reach the section of the compound dedicated to the clan's affairs and barely a breath to feel the excessive amount of chakra leaking from the Head of the Clan's system. He was in his study.

He knocked on the door out of courtesy and slipped into the welcoming chamber at the man's command.

"How may I help you, my boy?" Ikeda spoke, closing a small scroll and placing it inside the right drawer of his low traditional desk as he smiled good-naturedly.

It was obvious Ikeda would suspect that he wanted something due to his visit, but the glint that sparked in his dark eyes when he rested them upon him made him feel as though he knew _exactly_ what he wanted of him. It didn't cease to surprise him how the man appeared to have knowledge that went beyond the normal boundaries of a person. How did others outside his family behave in his presence?

"I have a favor to ask, Ikeda-sama," Neji told him after he'd inclined his head in greetings.

Ikeda granted him a fatherly smile and gestured to one of the cushions across his desk with a wrinkled, yet strong hand. "Join me; I'm listening."

-o-

The northern winds were faintly warm against the skin he exposed to the air. He predicted it was a little hotter than the previous night. The temperature didn't bother him; he was a shinobi of the Sand who'd grown in the desert all his life and heat was an everyday instance. In fact, compared to what he was normally accustomed to, the weather was fresh.

The lighting of the desolate courtyard was slight, giving it a sense of peace in the darkness of the night. The Amano had lined the pathway to the Main House with traditional lanterns during the day for the approaching festivities of the New Year. He was seldom accustomed to seeing estates celebrating in such a way; the cultural variations between Iwa and Suna were perhaps more marked than what he imagined. Then again, his people had been pushing him away for most of his life so he didn't know how most celebrations and festivals took place.

He was not looking forward to the evening that awaited him. Not only was he attending a celebration he had little desire to be a part of, but also he was going to be spending those hours in the company of the one person he didn't want to see.

"Hey, isn't that Hyuuga Neji?" his brother spoke suddenly, bringing him out of his contemplation.

His aquamarine eyes drifted in the same direction as Kankuro's gaze and he distinguished the tall silhouette of the Hyuuga treading along the outdoor corridors of the Main House. He was surprised to see the Konoha-nin at the Amano compound and moving through it as if he were staying in it. What was he doing in the village?

The Jounin spotted them as he came upon the stairway, but didn't utter a word until after he'd slipped his feet into the wooden sandals that awaited him and convened with them at the patio.

"We weren't expecting to see you here of all places, Hyuuga," Kankuro said to him as greetings, smirking slightly as the quiet activity behind the walls and closed doors of the compound increased, "what brings you here?"

"Kazekage-sama," Neji addressed Gaara in his even voice, nodding respectfully to the young Kage. Then he turned to Kankuro and spoke. "Likewise. I'm in Iwagakure no Sato for family business."

He had no need to discuss his personal issues and much less with people he barely knew. Though if he was friends with Asumi as Akemi had told him, it was likely he already knew he was married to her sister.

"Are you related to the Amano in some way?" Kankuro asked, a skeptical look crossing his unpainted features.

It was the only reason he could think of that would allow him to be at the estate.

"Kankuro," Gaara said apathetically, casting him a sideways glance, "enough. This is none of your concern."

"I was trying to strike up conversation," Kankuro replied in his defense without sounding or looking disrespectful.

"Ah, I see you are ready to go," Ikeda's cordial voice broke through the forming awkward exchange from someplace behind Neji. "Good, good. The rest of the family will be here before parting time."

The younger shinobi twisted around to face the elder, taken aback collectively by his sudden appearance; they hadn't heard, seen _or_ felt his presence before he made it known through his remark. The fact that he could conceal his existence so well from others was a trait to be reckoned with.

Ikeda was smiling good-naturedly at them, holding two palm-sized wooden boxes in his hands as he stood a few feet away. He was dressed in a fine green kimono with simple yet elegant designs in gold, silver and copper. Neji recognized the colors as those of the three metals that identified the Amano.

"Good evening to all of you," Ikeda said kindly as Yasuhiro and his sons arrived at the patio. "I hope you enjoy tonight's surprises."

"I'm certain they'll enjoy them, more than me at least," Satoru grumbled, walking over with a sulk as he fixed the hitai-ate on his forehead. He was clad in full shinobi gear, which consisted of a black ensemble with a shirt and long pants. "I have to work for a few hours tonight so I'll be missing part of the festival."

"What are you grouching about? You'll be let off early because you have to perform onstage," Seiji replied with laziness, dusting off his viridian kimono, "and you're proposing tonight too. Shouldn't you be in a better mood?"

Satoru glared at his younger brother for a moment and then looked away with slight color on his cheeks. "It's not so simple, Seiji. When you propose, talk to me."

Kankuro smiled slightly at the whole ordeal. Asumi's cousins seemed to be in constant wrangles.

"Satoru," Yasuhiro called, raising an eyebrow at him to call attention to his behavior.

"There's nothing to worry, Satoru," Ikeda smiled knowingly, "she'll accept. Akemi can also attest to it."

Neji knew about the situation through his wife. Satoru had been interested in one of Akemi's closest friends for years and it was not until recently, when he saw his chance to be with her threatened by the appearance of another man, that he gained the courage to propose. The Amano had no idea that the young woman he was pursuing was equally interested in him, but had not given any indication of it due to the behavior she had to depict. Even she didn't know that Satoru was attracted to her. It looked as though those closest to them knew what they didn't.

Satoru did not reply; he remained turned away, staring at a nearby pond meditatively.

Gaara shut out the entire conversation the instant he realized it was making him think about his assistant. He didn't know the connection the discussion had with her and he certainly didn't want to find out.

"Here they come," Ikeda announced as he glanced at the Main House as if someone had called for him.

The group of males in his presence directed their attention to the same section of the estate as he had. Within seconds, they saw three women dressed in festival kimonos strolling through the hallway together. They seemed absorbed in some sort of chat, which quickly ceased as soon as they reached the staircase. They spread along its wooden length and stepped down to put their sandals on without touching the awaiting men with their gazes. Only when they had finished cladding their feet did they raise their eyes to their companions.

Gaara watched in impassive silence how Asumi's Uncle met his wife at the stairs and held her gently while he planted a sweet kiss on her lips. It was obvious to whoever witnessed them, and even to him despite that he had little knowledge of sentiments, that they held strong feelings for each other. He wondered if someone would hold emotions of such kind for a man like him someday in the future. Although he doubted it and didn't long for it…

His eyes wandered of their own accord to the slightly smiling face of his secretary as she walked over to speak to him. He noticed little of her kimono, only the sand hue that fitted perfectly with her countenance and made her look _warm_. He couldn't seem to be capable of detaching his gaze from her. His heart rate accelerated considerably, burning through his indifference as if it were flimsy paper and causing irritation to pump through his blood at the unknown and familiar feeling plaguing him. What kind of restriction did this kunoichi have on him that he couldn't seem to be able to cut?

Gaara didn't react to her when his sea green eyes settled on her; he just remained quiet as she reached his side. Asumi felt her hope deflate and wane as the sharp and now common ache of her heart came back to haunt her in his presence. Would he ever speak or look at her as he'd done back then? Would she have the strength to endure the pain he was putting her through? She'd undergone different types of it, but none like the one she was being subjected to with him. It made her resolve to wait to be rid of it waver considerably.

Neji was stunned by how beautiful Akemi looked in her blue indigo kimono, never thinking she could become even more eye-catching to him than what she already was. A myriad of emotions spread through his body and coiled around his chest, increasing in their intensity as Akemi closed the distance between them. They doubled when he saw the gentle smile that curled over her soft lips and the liveliness swaying in the sapphire gems that visited his dreams. A familiar intense yearning filled his soul like a raging storm in the middle of a quiet night. He felt a strong and powerful need to unrestraint his emotions and kiss her without constraint until he stole her breath away and she experienced the simmering fire she elicited under his carefully schooled exterior. But he held back as he extended his hand to her and tugged her closer when she placed hers within. He couldn't push her more than what he already was; he would not risk losing her.

Additional delight surged through Akemi the moment Neji pulled her to a discreet yet intimate distance from himself. The taupe kimono her Grandfather had designed for him looked elegant on his strong lean body and in conjunction with the shade of the cloth of his Konoha headband his eyes stood out more than usual. She lifted her gaze to utter greetings, but stilled with shock at the look in his eyes almost instantaneously. Pale lavender smoldered with unnerving intensity, rendering her speechless in their wake. However, when he blinked there was no trace of fire in Hyuuga eyes. Had she imagined it or had it been hidden skillfully behind an emotion-concealing face?

"I have something for you, my dear," her Grandfather said, unknowingly cutting the beginnings of her analysis.

She left it for a propitious instance and twisted to face her Grandfather as he glided soundlessly to her and Neji's side. He showed her one of the two boxes in his possession and he opened the lid to reveal a green gold hairpin, similar in form to the one she used with her uniform but with a delicate and detailed design of vines circling around it. Akemi examined it, admiring its artwork and color. It was lovely.

"Turn around," Ikeda instructed as he removed the long ornament from its container.

Akemi did as told and waited for the clan leader to replace the hairpin she was wearing with the one in his hand. Instead, he surprised her by slipping it beside the one she already had weaved in her tresses and chuckling with finality at where he'd placed it.

"There, now all done. It fits with the pattern of your kimono," he commented as he lightly touched his fingers to her right shoulder to indicate she should turn around.

Akemi did so with rather wide eyes and he merely smiled, pleased. He pressed a fatherly kiss to her forehead and moved on to Asumi. The eldest sister watched as Ikeda presented Asumi with a pink gold comb exactly like the one she had in her hair and used it to substitute the one she had donned earlier that evening. He also kissed the amazed girl on the brow and then turned to the enlarged gathering around them with an amused chuckle. The crowd had increased in size due to the attendance of other members of the clan.

"How about we begin the traditional photo session? I'm eager to get to the festival and celebrate," he said, smiling with good humor as he observed the faces closest to him, "besides, we have guests and we shouldn't keep them waiting."

As her Uncle pulled out a camera with kind enthusiasm and began to give instructions for the customary snapshots, Asumi exchanged a puzzled glance with her sister from afar. What had happened to them had been completely unexpected. She didn't know what to think of it and by the slight bewilderment on Akemi's features she was sure her sister was almost in the same line of thought as her. Her musings and silent communication were interrupted by her Uncle's suggestion of a picture with the Kazekage and his brother. Knowing she had to overcome the bafflement for the sake of the photograph, she pushed the incident to a corner of her mind and listened to Yasuhiro's judicious directives for the pose.

Akemi reached out a dainty hand and touched the newest addition to her locks. To say she had only been surprised was an understatement. What was her Grandfather thinking…?

"Akemi, is everything alright?" Neji's calm but warm voice floated to her ears, clashing with her thoughts and the enthusiasm electrifying the courtyard.

A gentle touch alighted on her back and warmth spread through her skin in pleasant tingles upon contact. Instinctively she shifted to face him, placing her hand on his forearm as she did so.

"Yes; everything is all right," she responded, nodding in assurance as he studied her, "I was only a little bewildered."

He scrutinized her for a moment longer and then dipped his head. There was no trace of other feelings besides bemusement on her features; nothing else was plaguing her.

Without hesitation, he eliminated the distance between them and kissed her lips tenderly. "Are you ready to go?"

He held on to her waist and kept the expanse among their faces at a minimum that didn't border on obscene. He was feeling quite bold that evening and he intended to continue that way for the rest of it.

Akemi was taken aback by his sudden show of affection, but she recovered quickly and smiled. "After the photo shoot, yes."

Neji chuckled with amusement and pressed another quick kiss to her lips. He had not forgotten about the session; Akemi had warned him that Amano had the custom of taking numerous pictures during festival days. He'd been bewildered upon learning of the strange routine, but one glimpse of the Main House's living room explained the reasons why the clan indulged in it. Amano treasured memories and they preferred to preserve them physically.

The photo snapping extended into more than a few minutes and it included every single person that was present. Memorable group pictures were taken, couples posed for heartwarming photographs and friends gathered to have their smiling faces preserved for eternity in albums and frames. The night would be made to last forever.

When the event came to an end, the gathering fell into organized groups directed by the Main Family and their guests. They transited out of the compound as a procession with presence and proceeded to the heart of the village where the celebration was being held.

It took them a decent amount of time to reach their destination, but once they had they were rewarded with a sight unlike the sole hue of the entire village. Colorful booths selling products that varied from food to handmade artifacts stretched along one of the widest streets in Iwa illuminated by artistic paper lanterns hanging from lines overhead that crossed from one side of the road to the other. Loud modern music emanated from speakers placed at the end of the path, eliminating the normally serene atmosphere of the night. A sea of citizens took up the surroundings to the brink and made it difficult for groups to pass by. It was a stark contrast to the tranquil and welcoming clan district they had left behind.

"So then, how exactly do you spend your time in festivals in Iwagakure?" Kankuro enquired to Asumi above the animated voices that permeated the starry night in their company.

"Well, I dance the night away with Nee-chan and my friends," Asumi responded, tilting her head closer to the left so that Kankuro would be able to hear her better.

Amano took festivals very seriously; it was a time to celebrate and they all did exactly that. The younger generations joined the dancing crowd and spent most of the night dancing away while the older kin conversed, drank sake and met up with longtime friends. Of course, since they were a traditional family, they took care not to fall out of their line.

"You dance? You never mentioned it during the Rain Festival," Kankuro replied, blinking down at the young girl as they arrived to a large open square where a throng orbited around a stage with a disc jockey.

Asumi grinned at the exhilarated multitude and glanced at the Suna-nin with sparkling honey brown eyes. "It never came up."

Gaara ignored the ongoing chatter between his brother and assistant as they moved to an open spot at the back of the dancing multitude, between two groups he easily recognized as parts of clans. It looked as though families gathered close at the back of the dance floor and watched over the younger citizens' activities.

Kankuro had been trying to incorporate him into a conversation with Asumi, but he'd managed to evade the integration successfully by feigning he was absorbed in the occurrences around him or by simply providing short answers to questions he was asked. After several tries, Kankuro gave up on his meaningless attempts and monopolized Asumi's attention.

He didn't want anything to do with Asumi. The only reason why he was standing next to her was because he didn't want to insult her Grandfather and have someone consider it an offense to Iwagakure. He had no intention to jeopardize the recently born alliance between his village and hers so he forcefully endured her company…and the irritating burning in his chest when he looked at her.

Asumi kept her smiling face in place as Kankuro turned away from her to converse with one of her female cousins for a few minutes. Her inner turmoil was increasing and it was becoming harder to tamper it down. She didn't think she would be able to tolerate the night if the strain between Gaara and her continued to intensify. She didn't believe she had the strength of heart to bear all that new pain coupled with the one she had kept locked up in her tainted soul. She was inexperienced with it and she didn't know if she had all the defenses necessary to sustain more hits. What was she to do if she couldn't? How would she live when she returned to Suna?

She turned to look at her sister for encouragement and found her smiling as Neji slid his hands over her feminine shoulders from behind. He let them linger comfortably in their curve and drifted closer to her with ease. Asumi couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips as soon as she saw them. How could Akemi not notice how much Neji adored her? The signs were there, well-hidden, but still there; someone as analytical and observant as Akemi should have seen them. It was a shame she had not.

Akemi must have felt her gaze's touch because she looked in her direction and held her eyes for a moment. In mere seconds, understanding pervaded them and a gentle smile curved across her lips. She slipped one of her hands away from its leisurely perch over Neji's and offered it to her as a symbol of support. Asumi didn't vacillate and sidestepped Gaara to grasp it. She held the strong grip without faltering until she felt a piece of her strength revive under Akemi's own. She released her solid hold on her sister's fingers and moved back to the space she had been occupying amid Gaara and Kankuro. A piece of Akemi's solace was what she needed to remind herself that she could stand against the obstacles in her way. Feeling refreshed, she allowed another smile to take over her lips and twisted to speak spiritedly with numerous cousins that were standing directly behind her. If Gaara wanted to be alone then she would leave him on his own.

Once she was certain Asumi was herself again, Akemi relaxed into Neji's warm semi-hold. He was surprising her by being more physical in public as the night wore on. It was unexpected, yet welcomed. With every little touch, every little kiss, he made her melt into a pile of mushy longing and wish that she could simply surrender to him. But somewhere in the back of her mind the voice of reason admonished her that he was just putting up an act. She refused to listen to it though; she didn't want to be reminded of her circumstance that night. The only thing she wanted was to enjoy what he gave her, believe that she meant something to him and feel that she was worthy of all the affection he was putting forth.

Lips pressed against her left ear and she tensed spontaneously when she felt a warm breath fan against it. At her reaction, the invading skin curled into a smirk. "What do you do during festivals in Iwa?"

The statement was murmured haughtily and it produced a searing blaze in her veins that heated her cool skin and burned below the surface with a strength she had never felt before. It made her melt all over again and cause her sliver of irritation with his arrogance to seem insignificant.

"Normally I just dance the night away," she responded after she was certain her voice was calm.

Though she found she was feeling little to no aversion to his haughtiness then, it didn't mean she would help feed his already large ego.

Neji found her answer to be interesting, having never heard her mention she enjoyed dancing before. However, that was not what called out his attention the most; it was the fact that she had actually _answered_ without showing irritation. This was an important piece of information he _had_ to explore, but it would be postponed for a later time. If he did it now, chances were that he would infuriate her enough to spoil a whole evening with her.

"You didn't mention that in Konoha," he said, drawing away from her ear.

As much as he wanted to linger and move the situation a little farther, this type of show of affection had to be left for more private places.

"We had other things planned for the evening," she replied, glancing at him over her left shoulder. "I didn't want to change them."

It surprised her he had not pursued the length of her tolerance after the clear exposure of her new feelings on his arrogance. Perhaps he wasn't interested anymore like he'd been earlier in their marriage…?

Gentle lips pressed against her temple and trailed to her own lips before she could feel her heart wither at his obvious indifference. Akemi froze for a few seconds and then surrendered to Neji without a fight. Her lips parted beneath his and she forgot how to think when he deftly relished everything she had to offer. All ended soon after she was short of breath and he broke away to allow her to regain it.

"You still could have mentioned it," he told her, the tone of his voice managing to convey a soft edge regardless of the loud music in the vicinity.

"I didn't have much desire to dance that evening," Akemi stated after her breathing had returned to normal, fixing her sapphire gaze on her husband's handsome features. Her heart was thundering in her chest like nature's drum and all vestiges of the pain that had floated over her were gone. "Besides, you didn't strike me as someone who danced."

Another smirk crawled over Neji's lips and his pale lavender orbs lit up in amusement. "I don't dance, but that doesn't mean I can't venture to do so."

"Well then, at least once in my lifetime I'd like to bear witness of that," Akemi smiled.

Neji was about to utter a reply, but an unassuming cough banished the words from his mouth.

"Um…it's not my intention to interrupt, truly, but I would like to greet both of you before I leave to a meeting with the Council," a feminine voice spoke behind Neji.

The couple moved to face the newcomer and studied her.

Akemi smiled instantly upon setting eyes on her; she knew well who she was. She had silver-blond locks held up in an elegant barrette featuring fresh forget-me-nots Akemi suspected came from her very special person. Her eyes were the color of a rich dark shade of purple and they were currently sparkling with excitement, curiosity and happiness. Layers of plum-tinted silk dressed her, letting appreciative onlookers know that she belonged to a very traditional clan. Though she couldn't see it, Akemi knew her family's symbol was threaded carefully in the expanse of her kimono's back.

"I'm pleased to have _finally_ come upon you," she smiled charmingly. "I have been patiently waiting to see you."

Her dancing gaze skipped to Neji and mischievous amusement sparked within it. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ryoku Miho of the Ryoku clan. You must be Hyuuga Neji. I have been anticipating our meeting for quite some time now. You have been invited to my wedding."

Neji had recognized her from the pictures in Akemi's room the instant he saw her. She was present in at least half of them, so he had deduced they were good friends. But he hadn't known _she_ was the bride of the ceremony he would be attending.

Miho stepped forward and offered him a gracious hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you at last."

Neji moved to squeeze the lithe hand gently. "The pleasure is all mine."

"You have become the talk of the village alongside that young lady over there," Miho said as she retrieved her hand from Neji's. Her eyes traveled to Akemi and she winked. "I can see why."

Neji heard Akemi chuckle behind him as he retreated back to her side.

"At any rate, don't mind the gossip and gossipers; they never know what they are talking about," Miho carried on with a smile. "Now, if you will excuse me for a moment Neji-san, I would very much like to greet your little wife."

She approached them with quiet steps and engulfed Akemi in a gentle hug. "Darling, it's so good to see you again. We have missed you very much."

"I'm glad to be back in the village," Akemi replied, returning the hug with a smile of her own, "I have missed everyone as well."

"Would it be too much to ask that you write every once in a while? I tire of dropping by the Amano estate to see if they have news of you. And I'm sure they get tired of my visits as well," Miho said, releasing the young woman from her constricting grip.

"I don't think my family is annoyed by your visits in the very least," Akemi declared as several of her cousins slipped past them to join the dancing throng across. "But I promise to try and write sometime."

Miho smiled again and stepped back to appraise Akemi and Neji. From the Hyuuga there was no information she could extract; the man's striking face was as blank as the slates found in the village's temple. She could not find a single emotion that gave way to his thoughts or feelings. Akemi, however, was a different story. She was not an easy target to read given that she always maintained a calm that was almost genetic, yet once in a while certain emotions were expressed. At the present, there were vestiges of warmth in her sparkling eyes. It was a dead giveaway that she held some sort of affection for her husband. How deep was it, though, was up for debate…if the lip-lock she had been sharing with the Konoha-nin was nothing to go by.

"You are quite still this evening," Akemi observed, breaking her from her musings.

Miho smiled at the remark. "My alcohol level is a bit high so that's why I'm not as wicked as usual."

Neji blinked. Wicked as usual? What was _that_ supposed to mean?

Akemi frowned. Miho was not a woman who particularly enjoyed drinking for the reason that it was detrimental to the health of those who surrounded her. She became so lax that she forgot her normal limitations were different from others and at times she ended up harming them unintentionally. No words could remedy the damage afterward.

"I couldn't refuse all the sake servings I was given since I was having dinner with Eiichiro-kun's family…," she said softly, gazing at both of them penitently.

Neji knew what she meant; women were expected to be demure and accepting and she was not in a position to refuse the offerings others made her, especially if they came from her fiancé's family.

"But don't worry, I didn't drink much. Eiichiro-kun stole most of the sake I was given," she added, voice regaining its inviting chime.

Akemi sighed inaudibly. At least the Tsuchikage had been keeping a watchful eye on her. She hadn't expected any less of him; he was an attentive man and she knew it from Miho's words.

"I must go soon, but before I leave I have one favor to ask and one thing to inform," Miho said, counting down what she needed to say with fingers of her right hand.

Neji wondered what she was about to tell them.

"What is it?" Akemi enquired, curious as to what Miho wished of them.

"Favor first, before I forget. It consists of this: I would like to ask you, Akemi, to help me prepare for the ceremony. I need your and Kanami's support that day. You both will be of great help to me, especially when Mother steps into one of her…episodes and she finishes frazzling my nerves. She has been at it for two weeks now," Miho responded, closing her eyes and raising her eyebrows in annoyance, "not even Father can keep her from her…frenzy."

Akemi knew what she spoke of. Keiko, Miho's Mother, was as picturesque as she was handful. She was a woman who leaned toward hysterics in every occasion. Oftentimes she made her children hysteric when she centered on them. They had never been able to create a resistance to their Mother's nature, not even after reaching Jounin in the shinobi ranks and developing the skills to control their emotions.

"I would be delighted to join you," Akemi smiled.

Miho enlivened considerably. "Oh! I'm so happy to hear you say that! I look forward to those few chatting hours between us. There is a _lot_ we have to discuss."

Her gaze flitted to Neji and she smiled audaciously. "Anyhow, I have to notify you that you will be witnessing the nuptials in the temple. We expect to have you there."

Neji blinked in surprise. They were being invited to the exchange of vows? He wasn't expecting to actually _be_ part of the ceremony itself; he had figured his wife and him would merely partake in the reception party. To be included in the group of people that would attend the ritual…he felt honored.

"I was strictly told by the Council to invite the guests I considered important to the binding ceremony," Miho said, smiling gently, "you are one."

Akemi's expression softened. Not only did she feel privileged to have been chosen to see her friend marry, but also she felt flattered beyond words. Weddings were very personal affairs and not many guests were invited to the temple to see the couple become husband and wife.

"So I'll see you there. Now I have to go so until next time!" she smiled, waved and disappeared into the romantically lit kiosks section.

Neji watched her vanish among the browsing throng with ease. The more people he met that associated themselves with his wife, the more he realized she had friends that were so very unlike her. And it also called out to his attention that there were few her age, like Miho was.

"Ano, Nee-chan, are you hungry? I was thinking I could go get something to eat for Gaara-sama, Nii-kun, Kankuro-kun and the two of us," Asumi piped up from beside him, bringing him to the present.

He looked away from Miho's general direction and glanced down at the Amano who had spoken. She was grinning happily as a child would when faced with unexpected presents. It seemed as though she was enjoying the small amount of time they'd spent at the festival.

"I could eat something. If you wait a minute, I'll go with you," Akemi responded with a smile as she also turned away from Miho's path to look at Asumi.

"Alright!" Asumi replied eagerly.

It would be just like old times when they went together to the food booths in search of caprices.

Akemi chuckled at Asumi's eagerness before she twisted to gaze at Neji for a moment, sapphire orbs warm. "Would you like me to get you something in particular?"

She placed her small hands on his chest gently as she tilted her head upward, smiling softly. Neji had to be a bit hungry at least; her family hadn't served supper that evening since they always dined out whenever a festival took place.

Neji's eyes softened at her consideration and he enclosed one of her hands in his. Every passing minute he spent with her he was more certain that she was not the assassin she made herself to be. She was a piece of the unarmed puzzle he had uncovered, but she wasn't the same color as the rest of them; she didn't quite fit and he was more and more intent on finding out all she hid, including potential feelings for him. He'd been given new challenges and he would _not_ back down from them.

"Anything you bring will be fine," he answered softly, rubbing his thumb across the knuckles of her hand.

"What a blessing to finally see you! I have missed you so much all these months!" a deep male voice broke through the relaxed environment that had settled over the young shinobi.

Neji saw Akemi grow rigid as a wooden beam the instant she heard the voice; her shoulders stiffened imperceptibly and her expression froze for a few seconds. Then he watched how her body fell into a well-concealed posture of alertness and all emotion on her face faded away into an unnerving calm. She retrieved her hand from his grasp gently and swiveled around to look at the man that had unexpectedly come upon them. He also lifted his gaze to him, but with a perception that differed from the one he previously had of him; Akemi's ninja response had come into gear and it told him she didn't think their companion was safe. He'd best be prepared for the unexpected.

"Good evening, Father," she said in a tone that matched her countenance, nodding her head with respect.

"Good evening to you, my dear. And to Neji too. You don't know how happy it makes me to see you after so long," Yomiuri said with a sugary paternal smile. His dark brown eyes moved to rest on Neji and lit up with too sweet contentment. "I'm also pleased to see you here, Neji. I hope you both are enjoying your time together."

Yomiuri's air did not bode well with Neji. He was putting up a pretense; there was real excitement in him, yet he sensed it was not the healthy thrill others about were exhibiting. His seemed darker, twisted. Something was very wrong with the man and Akemi had sensed it as well. Or perhaps she already knew?

"We are," Akemi responded, angling her head to glance at Neji and nonchalantly shifting her body in such a way that a part of her stood between him and her Father.

Neji's eyes narrowed unnoticeably; her posture was defensive. She wanted to keep them both separated. It could only mean one thing: she viewed her father as a threat to his wellbeing. What did she know about her father that he didn't?

Knowing he had to act natural, he inclined his body closer to his wife and placed his hands on her shoulders. Yomiuri had seen them with joined hands so he best keep up the contact to erase suspicion away from them. "Yes."

"I'm delighted," Yomiuri replied, his eyes traveling back to Neji from their nest on Akemi, "perhaps we could all have dinner sometime to converse like we did the afternoon you married."

"We'll see…," Akemi stated, raising a hand and resting it over one of Neji's.

Yomiuri smiled and turned to his other daughter, who was standing quietly between Neji and Gaara. "My dear, you look so lovely! You have gained a bit of a tan with that sun of the desert."

"Father," Asumi dipped her head in greetings like Akemi had done. "It's been long. How are your travels coming along?"

Neji noted all the glee had vanished from Asumi's face and an awareness similar to the one his wife had had replaced it. Both seemed to share the same impression of their father and he didn't like it. Amano Yomiuri was not good news.

"Excellent, excellent. I've been learning a few things here and there. I dropped by the village to pay the family a visit. I remember being told that Father planned to have you over for the end of the year and I didn't want to miss a chance to see my girls," Yomiuri answered with another smile. His focus traveled to the redhead standing at Asumi's other side and he blinked with practiced obliviousness. "Why, isn't that Kazekage-sama?"

He took a step closer and peered at the young Kage.

Gaara remained impassive under the scrutiny of dark chocolate, but the cautious relocation of his secretary nearer to his persona didn't go unnoticed. Instinct told him she saw her father as dangerous and it gave him a newer reason to keep him at bay; there was something about the way the man was gazing at him that looked much more than just an inspection to convince himself he was in the presence of the Kazekage.

"He is," Asumi interjected smoothly, studying Yomiuri with vibrant honey brown, "he's joining us for the night."

"How wonderful! It's such an honor, and a pleasure of course, to finally meet you Kazekage-sama. My name is Amano Yomiuri," he said, bowing reverently. "I've been looking forward to meet the man that has given my little girl a job."

"Why, Yomiuri, you're home. We weren't expecting to see you since you appear and disappear without a word. Either way, I am glad to have you back. Why don't you come with me? There is so much we have to discuss," Ikeda spoke, kind voice breaking the rising tension with ease as his son rose from his bend.

Neji felt a nearly tangible change in the ambiance the moment Ikeda's strong company joined them. It was as if the clan leader could control the emotions in the air and change them to accommodate his wishes. There was no doubt he was a powerful man.

Ikeda extended a hand to show his son they were headed to the back of the crowd they stood in. Yomiuri excused himself with all of them and followed the route his father had pointed out.

"My dear," Ikeda spoke as he turned to trail after his offspring.

"What is it Grandpapa?" Asumi responded, knowing he was addressing her.

How she knew who he called at times, she couldn't tell.

"Why don't you show Kazekage-sama and Kankuro-sama around the installations put up for the festival? I'm sure they must be bored of staying here without doing anything," he said as he began to amble away, "I'm certain they'll like the tour."

Asumi didn't think twice over the suggestion, knowing her Grandfather was opening a door for her to escape and unwind from her encounter with her Father without raising his suspicions; he knew well of the animosity that reigned in the relationship she and Akemi had with their Father. It furthered her notion that he had purposely intervened in their exchange. She was glad because she was reaching a point of mixed anxiety and hostility with the way their Father had been gazing at both, Gaara and Neji. What was his purpose in the village anyway? She _knew_ it was nothing good and she didn't like it; it gave her a bad feeling.

She looked at Gaara, forgetting for one minute her contradicting emotions. "Gaara-sama, let's go take a walk around the booths."

The Kazekage nodded and turned to his brother to inform him of what they were going to do. To his surprise, he was not beside him. Instead, he was busy in the dance floor with one of Asumi's cousins and he looked like he was not going to abandon his fun anytime soon. Gaara would have to go on his own.

Turning back to Asumi once again, he tipped his head and walked after the kunoichi back through the street they had taken to reach the stage.

-o-

Akemi expelled a quiet breath and kept her thoughts from turning into a rampant stampede in her already occupied mind. What was her Father _doing_ in the village? She knew he had come to check up on Asumi and her as all his words had hinted, but what was the _true_ purpose? Was he there to relay them a message? Was he there to bring them a subtle threat? Was he there to remind them that they were still being very much watched? Was he there to even try and assassinate Gaara and Neji? There were too many questions and none she could provide an answer to. Her Father had the information she needed. She couldn't speak to him though; something told her that doing so was not a good idea. His sudden appearance meant no good.

Long deft fingers slid from her shoulders down to her forearms slowly in a soothing caress that ousted every single troubled notion that had armed in her mind. Akemi sighed without a sound again and closed her eyes for a minute to savor the delicious tingles the touch produced. A part of her mind wondered if Neji could see or sense her stress, but she decided she didn't care.

"Would you like to go elsewhere?" his deep level voice enquired as he edged his face closer to hers and he traced patterns on her covered arms.

She tilted her head to look at him and they locked eyes before she uttered a response. He must have seen a revealing dash of something in her gaze, because he leaned over and kissed her temple warmly.

"I'll take you back to the estate. You're tired," he stated as he let go of her.

"But what about you? I don't want you to miss the festival because of me," Akemi debated as Neji captured one of her hands and tucked it in his.

"It's fine. We can still come another day," Neji replied, gazing at her with a soft smile. He tugged her hand forward gently. "Come."

Akemi's eyes softened and she allowed him to lead her back to the compound without protest; already she felt a little better after her encounter with her Father. Neji always seemed to have a way with her.

Neji led Akemi through the active road alive with kiosks without granting them so much as a glance. He had other, more important things in mind related to his wife. He wanted to ask her about Yomiuri, but after seeing the stiff state in which he had left her he'd decided to leave it for another time. And he _would_ make that other time arise. However, for the moment his main focus was to make Akemi relax. He knew just what to do.

Ample amusement filled his chest at the simple thought and a smirk claimed his lips. He was looking forward to the privacy of her room; he would enjoy it greatly.

While they crossed the village, they came upon his wife's other close friend, Hanara Kanami. She was a young woman their age with a kind, lively spirit. When she saw them, she greeted them with warm welcoming words and excused herself for not visiting them earlier. She informed she was on her way to see the bands perform onstage and invited them to join her for the duration of the spectacle. They declined the offer, saying they needed rest. After that they parted ways.

They took their time strolling back to the Amano quarters, pleased to see that few citizens observed them as they retreated. The people seemed more interested in the celebration taking place and not the novelty of the Konoha-Iwa peace marriage.

A handful of the personnel were present in the estate when they arrived; Neji presumed the clan leader had given most the night off or perhaps they had gone to bed early since there were few clan members lingering behind. Neji smirked. The lack of company was perfect for what he had planned.

Upon reaching Akemi's chamber, both set about to prepare for bed. Neji took the first shower while Akemi stripped out of her festival kimono and neatly put all the clothing in its respective kimono box. She left it lying on the low table in a corner of her room for the servants to pick up when they walked by for the laundry. Once Neji had unoccupied the bathroom, Akemi seized her turn.

She was finished quickly and began to pull on the entire arsenal of clothing she had been wearing for bedtime ever since she and Neji had arrived at Iwa; she was still unable to come to terms with her newly acquired self-consciousness. The man made her nervous when she thought of his intense gazes and a bed.

When she unfolded the white nightgown she had arbitrarily selected from the pile unpacked in one of the chest drawers, her heart sank. It was a little _too_ revealing to wear for a night with Neji. The silken article was shorter than her normal mid-thigh gowns and had a neckline that dipped between her feminine curves. She could _not_ go back into the chamber dressed in _that_. She needed a different nightdress. But how could she go out and get if she had nothing but a towel to cover herself with? She had a problem.

Sighing softly, she leaned against the sink and considered her options. Immediately she discarded going out in search of the nightgown herself; she wouldn't risk letting Neji see her in minor clothes, not even if she was partially covered by a towel. That only left one option: ask him to look for one…or borrow one of his shirts. The latter seemed less harmful, so she settled for it. She only hoped he chose to cooperate.

Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, she took position behind the door, twisted the doorknob and pulled the access open enough to create a crack that permitted her voice to carry outside clearly, but didn't show what happened within. "Neji?"

"What is it?" she heard him respond.

"Do you…do you think you could lend me one of your shirts?" she asked after she had secured her resolve.

Asking was not easy since she knew the ideas that could occur to him upon hearing the request. She truly didn't want to be questioned and made to reveal the reason why she wished to use his nightly clothes instead of hers.

Silence reigned the air in the chamber after her solicitation. It made her ever more aware of the suggestions her simple question could give to the mind of a male specimen. The thought of Neji contemplating those notions caused her cheeks to tinge red. She was still innocent when it came to those matters.

A slight movement at the other side of the door teased her enhanced hearing and her body tensed in preparation on reflex. She extended her hand to the towel she had used to dry herself and grasped it firmly within her fingers as she felt Neji's chakra approach the bathroom door. If he pushed it open for whatever motive, she was ready to put a cover on and assess the situation with her other hand.

The bathroom door slid an inch more open and Neji's muscular arm sneaked in, presenting her with a neatly folded dark blue shirt. Her grip on the towel tightened and she reached out for the top to take it.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," she said as her fingers enclosed around the fabric and held it in her hand.

"You're welcome," the reply drifted to her ears and she was surprised to see the door close afterward.

Shocked relief rushed through Akemi like water surging through a canal; she hadn't expected him to offer her a shirt without a question and less of all to close the door after he'd delivered it. It relieved her, but at the same time confused her. Nonetheless, she appreciated it.

Deciding she had no need for the bindings anymore, she put them away for better use and replaced them with the nightgown; she had the shirt to cover her better, however the gown would provide a second, more complete cover of her in case it failed. She didn't want Neji to get a glimpse of _more_ skin.

She unfolded the large top and slipped it over her head without effort. She was acting so silly and yet she couldn't get over it. On one side it was exasperating and on another it was refreshing to see her entire feminine side had not died when she became an assassin.

After being convinced the bathroom was tidy, she flicked the light switch off, opened the door and stepped back into her chamber.

The vision that met her gaze was not what she'd been expecting and she couldn't stop her inborn reaction from springing to life. Neji was sitting at the border of the bed facing the lavatory, lean toned torso exposed for the world to see. Her eyes trailed along the strong breadth of his shoulders down to the scrumptious chiseled muscles of his chest. His skin was devoid of blemishes so unlike her own except for an unusual round scar near his left shoulder. For a split second she wondered how he'd acquired it and decided to enquire about it later. Drawing her lingering gaze away from his well-defined arms, she followed the length of his rich coffee locks uphill until she came across amused pale lavender. It was then that she noticed his lips were curling into a smirk; he'd caught her looking.

"It's warm tonight," he remarked, smirking smugly.

He couldn't help but feel haughty at her scrutiny of his body; Akemi had _never_ looked at him with such appreciative eyes and it pleased him to see there was something of him that she admired. He decided not to tease her for it though; he didn't want her to grow irritated and stop speaking to him. In its place he made do with the tempting image she presented in his wear, which _more_ than accounted for what he'd neglected to do. To see her clad in part of his apparel felt more than right.

The moment he saw her walk out of the bathroom he felt like he'd received a reward after a hard day's work. His gaze had raked over her from the top of her silken head to the tip of her delicate toes. The large shirt hanging from her shapely frame made his imagination run amok with thoughts of the terrain underneath. A possessive need ingrained itself deep within his soul and urged him to leave a certain mark on Akemi so that others knew she belonged to him. It had seared his blood and lingered in his veins like an enduring flame in dry lands. Currently, his craving was being held under control like the rest of the emotions she provoked in him, teased with the constant reminder that her present wear was just an ephemeral mark and not a lasting one.

Akemi didn't dignify him with a reply and treaded to the opposite side of the bed with whispering footsteps. With all honesty she couldn't think of what to tell him after being caught red-handed doing something she shouldn't have. But how could she help it when it was so hard not to look at him? And that arrogant smirk…it made him look all the more fine to her. She couldn't believe now she liked the very feature of his character that she had so deeply detested at the very beginning. She wouldn't tell him though; she'd be damned before she let a word related to _that_ slip from her lips.

Strong arms encircled her waist and ensnared her against a firm chest with quick, gentle ease. She froze and Neji took that moment of no resistance to carry her to the bed. She was placed in the center of the mattress and effectively trapped in such position by the man that had conveniently crawled over her lying form.

She watched him warily as he leaned closer to her face, chocolate tresses cascading at either side of her head. "What are you doing?"

A wicked gleam entered his normally neutral eyes and he stalled the response of the question until he had nestled his face in the hollow base of her neck. "Tickling you."

A kiss was placed on the spot right after and Akemi relaxed without delay, incapable of forming a question or frown. She felt fingers glide down her side and just when she was about to tense, they attacked her and she broke into a fit of unbridled laughter.

Neji narrowly missed the chance to remove his head from her neck before she began to twist and turn in an attempt to escape his adept hands. The effort proved to be futile, however, since he maneuvered his position according to the movements she made.

Amusement settled down in his chest and soon he heard his own laughter join Akemi's in the echo of her room. He didn't know how long he could continue to submit her to the torture of his hands without getting thrown off by any means she used, but as long as he replaced her Father's presence in her mind with a content instance he would be satisfied.

-o-

After spending a generous amount of time browsing merchandise on several booths and buying something to sate their hunger, Asumi led Gaara to a less crowded portion of the section of the village chosen for the festival. It was a little quieter, what with less competing voices to be heard over the loud and constant music.

Not a word had been breathed since they parted from her family. The Kazekage had been quietly following her through the route she had chosen for their stroll. She figured he wasn't as interested as she was to spend some time together. No matter if his indifference persisted; at least his presence was keeping her from constantly remembering her Father was in town and most likely waiting for an opportune moment to speak to Akemi and her. She didn't like it when he was staying over. It made her nerves stand on end.

Closing her eyes for a second to clear her head, she sighed wearily and had her instant of respite blown away by a solid elbow on her left ribs that sent her stumbling to the opposite side unceremoniously. Her eyelids flashed open as she struggled with her footing, but two hands grasped her forearms and steadied her before she ended up soiling her kimono. She released a shaky breath. That had been too close.

"Asumi," Gaara's voice spoke from behind her as she straightened slowly and stepped away from the hands that held her. She noticed with surprise that they were his. "Are you alright?"

She felt her heart warm and her eyes soften; it had been long since they'd had physical contact or shared the closeness they used to have before she had kissed him on the forehead. "I'm fine, Gaara-sama. Arigatou."

"Watch where you're going!" a male voice snapped angrily and Asumi lifted her head in its direction. "I could have spilled sake all over my kimono."

When her gaze landed on the person she'd collided with, annoyance drifted into her. He was a young man the same age as her sister, with dirty blonde tresses and unfriendly dark green eyes. She knew him from her days at the Academy; he always picked on girls, saying they were unfit to have a ninja career. His view on women had been instigated by the men in his family and it had given his clan their distinctive mark among the founding inhabitants in Iwa. That opinion on the female population had brought the Itsuwari trouble, especially when unions took place. Disputes were common and sometimes violent. One of the ugliest quarrels had happened with the Amano. It was resolved quickly, but the Itsuwari never let their grudge go and they made sure it endured the passage of time until the current generation. The young man standing in front of her, Itsuwari Osamu, was the latest Itsuwari member to acquire it.

"Well, if it isn't tiny Amano Asumi. No wonder you bumped into me; you're so little it's impossible to see you," he commented in a smart-alecky tone, causing his male companions to erupt into raucous laughter, "why don't you apologize like the good girl you're supposed to be?"

Asumi refrained from retorting as she wanted to; she didn't want a confrontation to ensue. She had an image to uphold and furthermore, she was in the company of the Kazekage. She didn't want to involve him in age old squabbles. She had to approach the matter from another angle.

"Ah, it was you Osamu. My apologies; I was engrossed in thoughts of other, _more_ important matters," she replied with detachment, Amano pride seeping from her aura as she smoothed her kimono. "Anyway, I have no time to stay and listen to your chitchat; I have several, less tedious things to do. Good evening to you."

She didn't bother to use the proper clan etiquette with him; why should she bow and add the correct suffix to the name of a man that insisted on humiliating her and her family? And besides, _he_ never made use of his manners with _her_.

"Let's go, Gaara-sama," she said over her shoulder with calm semblance.

Gaara nodded without a word. It was evident Osamu had issues and Asumi found it beneath her to continue with his petty nonsense. He wouldn't make her wait and give him time to retaliate to her subtle counter.

He began to tread after her further into the street.

Osamu's face transmuted into red fury and he was about to answer back when his eyes spotted the redhead in the rear of the kunoichi. "Is that the Kazekage?"

"That's none of your concern," Asumi told him and she reached out behind her to take one of Gaara's hands and guide him to walk a little faster.

Knowing Osamu, he would venture to utter a disrespectful remark to the Kazekage despite the fact that he was higher in rank and they were not acquainted. It was the type of person he was. She _wouldn't_ allow him to do such a thing; she would rather have a five year old discussion with him than let him use words against Gaara.

The hardly noticeable increase in speed managed to get them away from Osamu in time to miss his arguments. Asumi quietly celebrated the feat; leaving him with words on his mouth was the closest thing she could get to a satisfying punishment for his insolent actions.

As she treaded onward past the open and barely crowded restaurants she became aware that she still had Gaara's hand in her own. Blushing madly at the inadvertent action, she released his fingers as if they burned and turned around to apologize.

"Gomen nasai, Gaara-sama, I hadn't meant to hold your hand," she told him softly, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly, "forgive me."

Gaara didn't say anything. He merely observed her silently for long seconds. Anxiety slowly edged to the tip of Asumi's nerves like a predator approaching its prey. What was he thinking? Would he forgive her?

Gaara considered her contrite features for a moment. He hadn't pulled his hand away thinking that perhaps she would let it go after they escaped, but she had continued to keep it in her soft grip as they proceeded farther away from the scene. He had deemed her conduct suspicious and had been on the verge of prying his fingers when she liberated them with a quick gesture. Now she was apologizing and he didn't quite well know what to do. Was she telling the truth? Should he pardon her? She looked deeply embarrassed and the act of rubbing her neck confirmed his supposition. It seemed as though she had not been trying to initiate contact as he'd previously suspected; she must have forgotten she still held his hand. A tinge of disappointment at the discovery moved afloat somewhere inside him, but he promptly ignored it. He was not interested in being close to her anymore…

"It's fine," he mumbled apathetically, dipping his head in a slight nod.

Relief flooded Asumi's face at the words. She thanked the heavens for Gaara's forgiveness; she didn't know what she would have done if he hadn't excused her.

"Arigatou," she said thankfully, a smile overcoming her lips.

The tilt of her mouth stimulated an onslaught of feelings in his body and irritation rose within him. He frowned. Why did every little thing she did cause his emotions to overturn and become indecipherable?

Asumi felt a cold chill creep up her spine as soon as she saw the change in the Kazekage's expression. Something had taken a wrong turn. But what had? Nothing had occurred, except that she'd…smiled…

Her honey brown gaze grew wide in realization. It was _she_. _She_ was the nuisance that had made his good humor vanish…

Pain pricked her chest like the thick thorns of a cactus as comprehension sank into her. No matter what she did she always seemed to pester him. Her presence was enough to bring him into a bad mood. Every time she saw that it tore at her heart more than before.

Akemi's soothing words reached out to her from her mind and gave her a surge of vigor to stand strong against her pain. She composed herself and decided that if Gaara didn't want her nearby, then she wouldn't stay with him; she wouldn't hold him with her longer.

"Gaara-sama, I'm tired so I'll retire for the night. Good evening and I thank you for joining us," she spoke, nodding respectfully, "I hope you had a wonderful time."

Gaara's brow smoothed and surprise invaded him. He'd not expected she would want to retreat so suddenly, but nevertheless he welcomed her decision. She had affected him too much in the course of one night and he didn't know how much he could take without reaching his limit.

"My regards to Kankuro-kun," Asumi added softly, drawing him away from his musing, "I wish you a happy new year and I hope to see you back in Suna."

She rewarded him with one last smile and turned away to start her journey to the Amano estate. Before she disappeared among the small amount of people transiting the road, however, she halted on her tracks abruptly.

Gaara frowned again. Why had she stopped? Did she forget something?

He didn't see her move next; the motion was so quick and unexpected that he was unable to catch it with his eyes. One minute she was standing several feet away from him and the other she was in front of him, pressing her lips against his in a gentle kiss. He froze in absolute shock.

With the same swiftness she had moved, Asumi parted from his lips, took a step back and merged with the welcoming shadows to his right, away from his view.

* * *

Finished at last. This chapter is almost as long as Chapter 33. Anyway, what do you think? I hope it was to your liking and that you found it worth the wait.

_Please review and keep reading._


	46. Defenses

**Red Kunai Bolts**

Happy birthday Neji!! Here's a new chapter to celebrate that and also, the end of classes for everyone. :D I apologize for being late in posting it, but I'm still moving around with all my preparations and my time near the computer has been a bit limited. Plus, I rewrote this chapter and that's why it's taken a bit more time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do, however, own Akemi, Asumi, the _nagare shogai_, the Amano clan, any OCs that appear here, _the jutsu used in the spar by my OCs_ and the plot. Enjoy.

**Chapter Forty Six**

**Defenses**

* * *

There was not one rousing she could remember that ever came remotely close to the one she was having that morning. She'd awakened to the feel of comfortably warm sheets and skin that felt vaguely different to the ones she thought she'd gone to bed with. Even her nightly choice of apparel felt unusual yet somehow familiar like the rest of the things that were tickling her senses as she grasped complete awareness. When she opened her eyes to the faint light of the early morning, she understood why things made little sense: _nothing_ was as it had been when she'd gone to sleep. To begin with, she was facing her husband's toned chest as opposed to having her back to it. His arms kept her fastened despite he was asleep and they gave no hint of being ready to let go. The other thing that had drastically changed was that the shirt she had worn over her revealing nightgown had _vanished_ into oblivion, rendering her unable to hide the flesh she'd been so desperately trying to cover. How had she ended up in the midst of such a large change?

Her body steeled with different emotions and she fought to keep calm in order to find how to escape her present situation. The best deal she had was to slither away from Neji's arms unnoticed. But how? The man's grip on her was so firm she doubted she could slip away from him without waking him. What else could she do?

Neji stirred and his hold on her tightened gently, pressing her closer to his chest. Warmth spread across Akemi's cheeks at the intimate contact as quickly as fire burning a meadow. Instinctively she stilled to the extent that she could as the contours of his firm torso became more perceptible against her own. She knew the man was well-built, but she'd never been so _aware_ of just how much. It caused strange tingles to run along her body.

Her husband settled down for burying his face in her hair and keeping his new grasp on her unaltered. After a few tense moments in which she expected Neji to rise, she relaxed back and accepted her inevitable fate. Her chances of escaping before had been slim, but now they had been virtually reduced to naught. She could only wait and hope he didn't catch a glimpse of her gown.

"Your nightgown is very interesting," she heard him say smugly without warning.

Akemi withered with embarrassment. She turned her head into his chest as much as she could and closed her eyes. Neji had found her out; she wished the earth would swallow her whole.

Neji smirked against her silver tresses with wicked amusement, completely at ease as he continued to hold her; he'd known she was without his shirt before _she_ noticed. Last night he'd seen her removing it and he couldn't deny that what she revealed had been quite a sight. All the gowns he'd seen her wearing did justice to her curves, but the white one she'd been hiding beneath his clothing was more flattering and enlightening than the others. He hadn't been able to stop his gaze from roaming over her svelte form even after she lay back on the bed again. It had caused his smoldering longing to spring back to life full force, but he skillfully managed to keep it chained to his self-control. His power over it was tested a third time hours later when Akemi turned into him during her sleep, snuggling into his chest and drawing her lithe arms around him. He had kept his resolve solid and found some compensation for the effort in trapping her close against him for the remnant of their sleeping hours.

"How did I lose the shirt?" she enquired softly, voice muffled by his chest.

She couldn't reverse the damage, but if she found out what had occurred she would be able to prevent the same thing from happening twice.

"It made the temperature warmer to you," he responded calmly, memorizing how pleasant it was to have her so close in bed for once.

They had only been twined in that intimate position on one occasion and it had been because he'd been watching over her. This time there was a completely different reason for it and he felt joy at the fact that she'd been the one to make the approach even though it had been while she slept; it meant that, subconsciously, she had some form of trust in him.

Akemi sighed inaudibly. She should have known; Neji had mentioned the night was warm when she'd exited the lavatory after bathing. She should have figured he meant it.

She didn't dare to ask how she had come to face him; she wanted to save herself additional mortification. To be honest, she was better off not even uttering a single word about that matter since she suspected she alone had twisted in his embrace while she'd been asleep.

Deft fingers grasped her chin and tilted her head up to meet soft pale lavender eyes. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

His opening remark had been sincere and uttered with the intention of dispelling an awkward morning, but instead he'd made her think he had stolen more than just appreciative glances at everything she had to offer. He would never do that; he respected her and any approaches of such kind he would make directly. She should know he was not that type of man…

"I didn't want you to see me," she answered quietly, a rosy trace lingering on her cheeks.

His digits abandoned her jaw and gently drifted over the endearing patch of skin. "And why was that?"

She didn't respond right away, but when she did fragments of sorrow flickered in her sapphire orbs. "What would you think?"

Neji considered the implications her question provided as his fingertips trailed over her soft face. He would think nothing she would have minded much and none of his thoughts would be related to her state as his assassin. He didn't believe she'd put on the nightgown to seduce him as she probably thought he did; from what he knew of her, she was not the kind of woman to go to that extent to carry out her job. He deemed her more as the stealthy and quick sort of assassin.

Knowing that she needed a response, he released her from his grasp and slowly moved over to hover partially above her. Akemi watched him with unconcealed wariness and when he smiled slightly, the color on her cheeks darkened. He felt a surge of amusement stretch out in his chest like a lazy cat; he enjoyed every time he was reminded she was not immune to him. It gave him ample satisfaction.

Leisurely, he leaned down and kissed her. She posed no resistance, encouraging him instead by drawing her fingers through his hair to bring him closer. He didn't resist her advance and with hidden eagerness kissed her more intimately while decisively keeping his hands away from her. He trusted his control, but he didn't want to tempt it much. He felt Akemi's tension ease away slowly with every brush of their mouths. Gently, he relinquished his claim of her lips and began to carve a trail of kisses from the corner of her mouth to the creamy expanse of her throat. He felt her tilt her head back to grant him better access and he continued to feather kisses little by little to the hollow base of her neck. By the time he had grudgingly reached his final destination, Akemi had transform into a relaxed puddle beneath him. He pressed a gentle kiss to that one spot and lingered to see if he caught wind of a musical reaction. A soft, tranquil sigh resonated in his ears and unrestrained contentment built up within him. It had worked like the past night; perhaps he should consider using the activity as a means of persuasion in future occasions. Though for now, he would let her figure out his answer with the interpretation of what he'd done and what he'd _not_ done.

It was true Neji hadn't done something indecent as he held himself over her, but a part of her was worried of where he would turn to next. However, as time rolled by and he settled down to rest his head in the crook of her neck it became evident he would proceed no further. He'd simply been repeating their evening. Not once had he acted differently or shown signs of having gotten the wrong impression. He was still the same with her. There was no reason to be so self-conscious. Relief flooded her like water released in a canal; she could be comfortable with her gowns as he was wearing no shirt.

The dreary grey light of dawn flowing into the bedroom transformed to radiant gold and brought the attention of the Jounin to the hour. It was near the time to rise.

Akemi tenderly weaved her fingers through Neji's locks and pressed her mouth to the top of his head. "Breakfast will be served soon."

Neji didn't miss the tinge of regret that laced her words and he couldn't help but share her reluctance to break up their moment. He didn't want to surface out to the company of the world and leave their privacy behind yet. They had gotten so close in the span of a few days and even more so during the last couple of hours. He wanted to continue repairing the frayed threads of their relationship and knit a newer, more elaborate picture that looked nothing like the plain one they presented before. But he knew the Amano were waiting for them.

"Let's get ready," he conceded softly and he lifted his head to push away from her soft form.

-o-

When Asumi arrived at the dining hall, there were a total of seven people at the table in place of eight; her Father wasn't present. Worry inched over her like a fog seeping slowly into a forest the moment she noticed his nonattendance. This didn't bode well with her. Where could he be? It was more preoccupying not to see him than to have him within reach.

She followed her custom of greeting all present and slipped down to her cushion beside Neji without mentioning her Father's absence. Someone was bound to bring it up sometime when breakfast was brought.

Servants served the meal and the family dug into the appetizing course without minding the shortage in family number. Asumi's brows drew together at the behavior; it was tradition to wait for the missing relative to join them before formally beginning to dine. Was there something she had missed about her Father?

"Where's Father?" she asked, not minding that she had interrupted a conversation between the eldest members at the table.

Nothing they commented was more important than knowing _where_ her Father was.

Isa frowned at her lack of decorum, but Yasuhiro responded with sympathy. "He left early this morning. Father and I accompanied him to one of the gates and saw him off. He sends you and Akemi his regards."

Asumi felt like a sheet of ice had covered her body and congealed it whole. Instinct told her that if her Father had left so soon nothing good would emerge. She needed to be careful.

Her eyes shot to her sister on the opposite side of the table, trying to glean out whether or not she had knowledge of the information. The tiniest hint of hesitation when she was lifting her teacup for a drink told Asumi she'd not known of the development either. What were they supposed to think?

"Did he say when he was coming back?" Akemi inquired after she'd touched the cup to her lips, voice calm as ever.

Asumi knew her sister was coming up with all the possible scenarios of how to interpret their Father's abrupt return and departure. She wished she could hear all the prospects running through her mind right then.

"He didn't mention anything related to his return trip and when I asked, he told me he was uncertain as to when we could expect to see him again," Ikeda spoke cordially, the chime of his voice dissipating part of the building tension Asumi and Akemi were sharing.

"I see…," Akemi replied, lowering the teacup to the table.

She didn't know how _exactly_ to construe her Father's visit; though of one thing she was clearly certain: she and Asumi had to be more cautious than ever from then on. They had been warned.

"Do any of you younglings have particular plans for today or is it possible for this old man to steal you?" Ikeda interjected with a smile, terminating the topic with the subject change.

Asumi knew better than to pursue the matter further. Her Grandfather's word was as good as law and no one went against it. If he ever changed a theme it was because he knew nothing good would come out of it.

"I was going to finish some paintings right after breakfast," she answered, gazing at the head of the table so that Ikeda could peer at her.

"I had planned to rest," Seiji tossed indolently, serving more curry chicken to his plate.

"I have nothing to do," Satoru informed, picking the last portion of rice from his bowl with his chopsticks, "although the Hanara have invited me to dinner tonight."

The message behind his words was not lost to anyone dinning. It was clear he'd added the latter comment to inform those who didn't know what had transpired the previous evening.

Neji smiled a little at the implication while directly across from him Akemi looked to her right at Satoru with a warm smile.

Asumi grinned broadly and felt some shards of worry quench under the subtle news. "Congratulations in your engagement, Satoru-kun! I'm so happy for you!"

"Arigatou," Satoru chuckled, chocolate orbs alight with mirth as quiet servants restocked food in the emptier serving plates in front of him. "Proposing was difficult, but it was worth the risk."

"I am glad everything worked out," Akemi told him, lips curled into a content smile. "I know how hard you've worked to win Kanami's heart."

"Yes, I'm glad too," Satoru nodded as he reached for the ladle of the rice serving bowl and scooped a substantial share for himself.

"I don't wish to be much of a bother, but I need to know what every one of you have in your agendas since what I want to do depends on it. My apologies for cutting in so rashly," Ikeda interpolated, eyes sparkling with calculation. His shrewd gaze traveled to Neji. "My boy, have you and Akemi made any engagements?"

Neji's emotion concealing orbs lifted away from his plate of curry chicken to rest on the clan leader with the knowledge that the question had been directed to him. "We were going to discuss what to do after breakfast."

"Well, seeing as it doesn't seem like I would be interrupting anything of much importance, I'd like to do an end of the year evaluation," the clan leader stated, smiling affably as he closed his fingers around his cup of tea.

Neji wondered what the Head of the Amano clan meant with the term evaluation. What did such assessment include? And to whom was it directed exactly? He reasoned Ikeda's grandchildren were obviously involved, though he had the feeling that he was also included.

The cousins exchanged glances. They knew perfectly well what their Grandfather was referring to; it was one of the many traditions they observed. The question was, did they want to do it so soon? Minutes of silent conversation and a final shared smile brought forth the decision.

"We don't see why not, Grandpapa. At what time and in which training ground should we be ready?" Seiji responded for everyone with a livelier turn of the lips.

So the so-called evaluation was a spar of some sort. Neji wondered how Ikeda would go about it.

As the elder man supplied information on the new plans for the day, Satoru turned to look at Neji with a smirk. "Are you ready to spar?"

-o-

The training field across from where he sat was unlike any he'd seen before. It was long and rectangular, with dispersed stones of intriguing shapes protruding from the deep and crystalline water that was meant to be the ground. The midday sunlight made the liquid sparkle like a diamond and the brushing wind formed subtle ripples on the surface. It was relaxing to watch even though it was a location meant for training.

He was the first to arrive at the vacant established point. His wife had left him alone minutes earlier to prepare and had gone to get ready elsewhere. He'd finished quickly and had decided to part for the destination in advance. As a result, he was on his own sitting at the edge of the exterior wooden hallway that rounded the farthest section of the Amano estate.

All of a sudden, his shinobi instinct detected an unknown burst of chakra approaching at a fast pace. Reflexively, his muscles tensed in anticipation and he turned his head in the direction it was coming from to wait for the person to appear. Judging by the amount of chakra he could sense, the individual was powerful. He would have to be alert.

Within seconds, an adult robust man landed with lethal care on the strip of earth separating the field from the home. He was clad in the standard black ensemble of Iwa shinobi, the long pants and shirt containing a lengthy sleeve but lacking the other, and wore his headband around his forehead with the ebony cloth covering his head. His severe light brown eyes drifted to Neji and settled a moment on the symbol of his forehead protector before locking with his piercing gaze.

"Hyuuga Neji," he said in a deep, stern voice from where he stood. "I'm looking for your wife. Would you mind telling me where I can find her?"

Neji's blank expression suffered no change. "Who is asking for her?"

"Haruhi Kenta," he responded in the same tone, face set in rock-hard strictness.

Haruhi looked to be someone he needn't worry about unless he approached with ill intention. He had made a peaceful advance and had not moved from his place in the courtyard so as not to incommode him. Neji imagined he was well aware of the story his chakra and movements told.

The Hyuuga rose from his perch and approached the house's walls to knock lightly on them. He knew there were passageways that extended throughout the entire compound like veins in a body to permit the servants free transit within the residence. There was always movement in them so any tap on the wall would call someone's attention.

Akemi's chakra pattern teased his senses and he knew she was approaching; she had probably picked up the presence of the arriving shinobi. He drifted away from the wall and waited for her show up.

Soon enough, a uniform clad Akemi rounded the corner and joined him in the corridor. Her deep sapphire gaze inspected him and then drifted over to the Iwa-nin standing in the patio. At his sight, a smile curved her lips. It was evident she was familiar with him.

"Would you come closer? I would like to introduce you to my husband," she spoke, gaze returning to Neji with some amusement in its depth.

"He and I have already met," Kenta told her as he strolled over without hurry, the reflected light on the water casting strange patterns on his dark wardrobe, "but he doesn't know my relationship to you."

"You should have told him then, Sensei," Akemi smiled, moving to meet him beside one of the thin wooden columns of the hall.

Neji joined her and observed the approaching Jounin. He was nothing like Gai or any of the other teachers he'd seen in Konoha for that matter. He gave the impression to be ready to beat some sense into his students if they disregarded his orders.

"I didn't want to sound pretentious. Besides, you know it's difficult for me to have a conversation except with my three little beasts," Kenta commented with gravity as he came upon her and crossed his arms.

Akemi chuckled. "You should try practicing sometime. At any rate, Neji this is Kenta-sensei. Sensei, this is my husband Neji."

"It's a pleasure," Kenta replied, strict gaze shifting to rest on the Hyuuga again while he dipped his head in acknowledgement.

"Likewise," Neji responded with an equal nod.

"I came here to invite both of you to a training session tomorrow morning," Kenta stated, glancing at his female student, "it will be in the usual field, at the usual time and it will involve the same things as the last one we had."

"Will Kiyoshi and Masato be there?" Akemi enquired, slipping down to sit on the wooden floor and looking up at her Sensei.

She hadn't seen her teammates since she left the village. She wanted to know how they were doing.

"They're supposed to show up. I told them about it earlier this morning. If they don't appear, I'll hunt them and force them to do a triple routine," Kenta answered, waving a hand with stringent nonchalance to indicate the issue had an easy solution.

Akemi smiled a little with sympathy; her Sensei always had the most vicious punishments and he _always_ ensured his students followed through with them _completely_.

"Normally I don't butt into my students' lives, but this is an exception. I'll ask you about this because your performance on the field is partially my responsibility," Kenta spoke in a bit of a quiet tone and Akemi focused her gaze on his face again. He untangled his arms and bent down until he was eye level with her. "You have lost weight since the last time I saw you. I imagine your Grandfather noticed and asked about it. Now it's my turn; so start explaining."

"I was a little ill and lost some appetite," Akemi explicated, turning her eyes to the dissimilar rocks emerging from the sparkling water. She wasn't smiling anymore. "Grandpapa has had family medic-nin examine my condition and they have determined that there is nothing to be concerned about. I should be back up to my normal weight soon if I continue eating the way I've been doing."

She had thought the issue of her weight had been over, but apparently it was not. To top it off, Neji had heard and he wasn't meant to find out…

Neji's eyes widened imperceptibly at the piece of information. Why hadn't Akemi told him about the checkup and questioning? She shouldn't have withheld such an important affair from him. She should have told him of it as soon as it had taken place.

"Good. You know what would have happened if Amano-sama or any of the medics said you were not living a healthy life in Konoha," Kenta replied, straightening up slowly from his posture.

Neji knew perfectly well what would be the outcome of such a simple judgment and the mere thought of it made his blood freeze: the marriage contract would be dissolved. The Amano had the authority to retrieve Akemi from Konoha should they think she wasn't being treated well. It was their way to extend their protection to her beyond the boundaries of the Earth Country. They could call her back if they found a reason to do so even if she proved there was nothing wrong. It had been stipulated in their mysterious marriage contract, which they had not been allowed to read. Only their families knew their matrimony clauses. The one thing they had been told of all the wealth of information the binding scrolls contained was that the Amano could terminate their union to safeguard Akemi's welfare.

Akemi could only tip her head to show she knew what he was referring to as within worry wrapped around her like ivy circling a tree; the heavens knew what was arming in Neji's mind as she conversed with her Sensei about her fluctuating weight and the oddities of her marriage. This was not an exchange she wanted to continue having with him before informing her husband of all the details. She should have not permitted the thought of worrying him to change the course of her mind into not telling him about it; she'd been foolish to think he would actually _be concerned_ about what happened to their matrimony.

"Well, I have to go now. I have a few things to do," Kenta said, casting his eyes up to the sun and using a gloved hand to shield his gaze from the bright daylight. "I hope to see you both tomorrow."

He lowered his hand, formed a simple hand seal and disappeared in a cloud of smoke that was swiftly blown away by the unending wind.

"You should have told me," Neji spoke after a moment of heavy silence, even voice breaking through the rumor of the breeze.

The lack of emotion in the chime of his voice caused a wave of pain to hit Akemi's heart and she closed her eyes against it. She risked the truth. "I didn't want to worry you. I knew the matter was going to have a positive outcome."

"You still shouldn't have kept it from me," Neji replied, tone becoming sharp and stern. "Next time something happens to you, you will tell me."

Hadn't she noticed he could have lost her?

Akemi flashed her eyes open in surprise and looked up at him, sapphire gaze wide as he took a seat beside her. He was frowning, pale lavender eyes fixed on her face with intensity. Her thoughts muddled for an instant, but then sprung back to life again when a minute surge of irritation boiled below her skin. He wanted to impose an order, something he'd never tried before. It annoyed her, but the strength of her anger was not enough to conquer the ache that was stationed in her chest. Regardless, she decided to display vexation instead of conceding to his command. Showing aggravation enabled her to evade a direct refusal to his demand from her part. There were things she couldn't say, things he wasn't meant to know, and she didn't want to give him her word if she couldn't uphold it. Neji deserved better.

"You have quite the nerve to try and command me," she snapped, mustering a frown to make her reply look more convincing.

She didn't attempt to glare; she was more than certain she wouldn't have been capable of forming a credible one for her sake. His claim had inflicted a wound in her heart that was still open and she knew it wouldn't permit her to exert her full capabilities to lie to him. With every passing hour she spent with him her defenses crumbled and she became more and more susceptible against him. Anything that caused a negative reaction in him was bound to have an effect on her the same way his amusement managed to affect her in some ways.

His eyes narrowed and pierced her like needles driving into a pincushion. "I am your husband. If there is anyone who can demand something from you, it's me."

Akemi pressed her lips together in a firm line and looked away from him.

Frustration spread within Neji like an incurable poison that gnawed at his insides. He hadn't wanted to have a discussion with Akemi; he'd simply been searching for her agreement to his plain demand. She'd misunderstood his statement and his intentions behind it. Now it was highly probable she stopped speaking to him for hours and perhaps even refuse to spend time with him even in the presence of her family. Everything he had earned through hard work with her these past days had probably been spoiled and reduced to nothing. But as he watched the profile of her face he saw a sliver of understanding cross her features. His gaze narrowed imperceptibly; she'd understood what he'd been asking from her. Then why had she responded so hostilely?

The simple answer to his question coiled around his heart and compressed it without compassion.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked quietly, voice lowering to a murmur only she could hear.

He was no fool; he knew he wouldn't hold much of her trust, but he'd thought he'd gained a small shard of it at least. He'd assured her he wouldn't expose her to the Hokage and had stayed with her when nightmares began to plague her sleep, holding her throughout the night as a reminder that he was protecting her from harm. Her antagonistic behavior had crushed his idea of having possessed part of that treasure.

Akemi took her time to answer and when she did her voice was quieter than his. "This is complicated."

Neji wanted, _needed_, to know what she thought made the matter so complicated and he was on the verge of interrogating her when the vibration of approaching footsteps echoed into his body from the floorboards of the walkway. He withheld from mentioning the issue in time to stop Isa from listening and the jutsu-transported clan leader himself.

"My dear, you're up first," Ikeda instructed to the only granddaughter present as the rest of his grandchildren and Yasuhiro arrived.

Akemi nodded and rose calmly, dusting off her pants for a moment before moving on toward the set of wooden stairs that led directly into the courtyard. On her way she paused by Neji, bent over with poise and placed a tender kiss on the top of his head. She hoped the gesture would make him understand that she held nothing against him after their disagreement and that it somehow helped to appease the tension that had lingered after their last words.

The small kiss made relief flare within Neji; she'd demonstrated that she held no grudge against him and that everything could flow as it had been before their exchange. But he knew it wouldn't be the same. There were other things between them and now that they had been partially brought to light they had to be dealt with.

"I thought you'd told me I was going first, Grandpapa," Seiji told his Grandfather lazily as he leaned against the column Akemi had been sitting next to.

"You weren't here when I arrived, so I told Akemi to go first instead," Ikeda replied calmly as he waited for Akemi to finish slipping on her shoes by the water arena. "Now, be a good boy and sit by to wait for your turn. I'll examine you after I'm done with your eldest cousin."

"I'm late because the shinobi I had to talk to at the gate was occupied with Kazekage-sama and his crew. I had to wait for him to finish," Seiji stated, pursing his lips in slight annoyance. "But I'll wait as long as I need to Grandpapa."

Asumi, who had taken a seat on the spot her sister had been occupying beside Neji, looked up at Seiji upon hearing him mention the Kazekage. "Gaara-sama? Was he leaving?"

"Yes. He sorted out something with the nin on the gate and left," Seiji responded, moving his jade gaze to rest on her.

Asumi felt her heart sink into an abysmal sadness at the news. He and Kankuro hadn't even said goodbye. Was it possible that Gaara had decided to leave without sending word because he was upset about the kiss she'd given him? She knew she had made their delicate situation more complicated by taking that risk, but…she didn't regret it. Kissing him had been one of the most amazing things that had ever happened to her. She'd done it because she had nothing to lose at that moment and because she thought their circumstances couldn't get any worse. But now that she considered it with a colder head, she realized their relationship could take a darker turn. She would have to prepare herself for what awaited her in Suna after her holidays came to an end…and she would have to clad her heart in armor to protect it from the inevitable blows that were sure to come.

As she navigated through her dismal thoughts, an unsettling revelation came afloat and caused worry to anchor in her. Her Father had left that morning…and so had Gaara. Could it be that her Father knew about his departure and had waited for him hidden among the rocks of the Earth Country to ambush him? She and Akemi had always suspected their Father had minions traveling with him when he was supposedly alone so the possibility did exist. What if it was true? What if something was happening to the Kazekage as she sat with her family at ease?

She closed her dainty hands into fists on her lap and willed her mind to stay tranquil. If something happened, Gaara had an entourage of ninja that would protect him from harm. If something happened, Gaara had his sand to protect him from any attack. If something happened, Iwa would be notified by the patrolling ANBU and backup would be sent. And if something happened, she was more than certain to be sent to help the Kazekage for she was a kunoichi of the Sand and it was her duty to protect her Kage. For now, she would have to stay put and hope Gaara's journey to the village would be safe and without drawbacks. Anything that came up along the way she was certain to learn about; she had to travel back to Suna and she knew she wouldn't be sent without warning if there was a chance for her to be injured or worst.

"Oh, and I almost forgot to tell you, Grandpapa. Itsuwari Daichi-sama and Tadashi-sama send you greetings. I met them at the gate when they were bidding farewells to each other," Seiji added as Satoru and Yasuhiro sat down at his other side.

"Daichi-sama must be pleased to see Tadashi-san again. He's been coming and going as a liaison with Kumogakure no Sato," Yasuhiro spoke up as everyone's attention centered on the pair standing in the patio.

"I hope both of them are well. The last time I saw Daichi-sama was in the previous clan leader meeting the Tsuchikage organized. I was unable to go to the last and I missed greeting him," Ikeda replied as he raised his calloused hands at shoulder level. Akemi pressed her slender ungloved hands against his. "I look forward to chatting with him sometime."

"I'll never understand how you manage to get along with him. Then again, as Head of the Family you are supposed to give an example to the rest of the kin," Satoru commented as he observed the picture across from him with interest.

"Ikeda-sama is not the only one who should give an example. The four of you should as well," Isa replied, casting a look at her older son from her seat at Neji's other side.

Satoru blushed with embarrassment and turned his head away.

"You're up fifty more than the last time I examined you," Ikeda informed Akemi with a fatherly smile in a voice only she could hear. Then he gazed over at the audience that had gathered to observe and gave out instructions. "Yasuhiro, write down nine hundred and fifty in Akemi's portion."

Neji glanced at Yasuhiro and noted he had a small scroll in his hand in which he was scribbling the information Ikeda had provided him. Was that scroll some sort of evaluation report? And what meaning did the number Ikeda told him to jot down have?

"Every evaluation Grandpapa makes of us has a report that's compared with the last one he has of us. It's a way to show us our progress and our weak points so that we can work to strengthen them," Asumi explained to Neji with a smile. The man had to be wondering what her Grandfather was talking about and she thought he would like to be cleared of questions. Besides, providing clarification to him would help her keep her mind away from wandering to Gaara and her Father's location. "Nine hundred and fifty is the number of volts Nee-chan can currently manage in her body without hurting it."

Neji's eyes widened with surprise. Nine hundred and fifty volts? That was more than enough to electrocute a human being into the afterlife. He knew Akemi had enough power to kill someone with the touch of a finger, but he hadn't known she had _that_ much.

The rest of Asumi's sentence caught up with him and he turned to look at her with a frown. "What do you mean without hurting her body? I thought the Amano were impervious to the _nagare shogai_."

"We aren't. We can die just as easily as someone who doesn't have it. Remember the body is eighty percent water and water conducts electricity," Asumi answered as she watched her sister put on her gauntlets again.

"Then how can you use it? There must be some sort of barrier that protects you from being injured," Neji replied, the crease of his brow still in place.

There had to be a defense against the flowing electricity, otherwise there was no way the Amano could use their kekkei genkai.

Asumi smiled at his attention to detail. "We coat our chakra system with alternating layers of electricity and chakra so that the electricity used doesn't leak into our organs and cells. To do this, and to use the _nagare shogai_ overall, good chakra control is vital. If the control is mediocre, leaks occur and the user can be killed instantly."

Neji mulled over the information. The _nagare shogai_ was a hazard to the lives of the Amano. It was a powerful technique, but it had a costly price if the user failed to manage it correctly.

"Many have died trying to use the _nagare shogai_. The family has taken measures to prevent the ninja-in-training from being hurt as they learn how to make use of it," Asumi continued as in the courtyard, Ikeda and Akemi stepped on to the water field and separated to face each other.

"The rules are as follow for everyone so listen carefully," Ikeda spoke, turning around to address all examinees sitting on the hall, "no weapons or ninja artillery of any sort. This is purely a taijutsu and ninjutsu spar. You will use the _nagare shogai_ to your maximum capability. Mine will be adjusted according to yours. The fight will be over if there is a victor, a withdrawal or if I deem that it should end. Are there any questions?"

No words were spoken concerning his statement and Ikeda took the silence of his family as an acceptance of his regulations.

"Very well then," Ikeda smiled and a calculating glint entered his dark gaze as he faced Akemi, "let's begin."

Neji watched Ikeda shift into a typical taijutsu stance while Akemi eased into her own. He was looking forward to what his wife had to show; he had never seen her activate the _nagare shogai_ to the full extent she could manage it nor had he seen what she was truly capable of. He wondered if she would bring into the open some of her assassin's skills.

He blinked and lost sight of the clan leader.

Akemi could barely see her Grandfather moving across the field toward her, but she could feel the raw electricity running through him approaching her. She spread her legs, activated her _nagare shogai_ and waited until he was clearly visible upon her to react to his advance. She evaded his initial punch, spun and retaliated with a punch of her own. Her Grandfather avoided it with ease and maneuvered his body to send a kick to the side of her head. She caught his leg, cautious to enhance the electricity in her hand to match his own, and responded with a well aimed kick to his face. Her Grandfather avoided it without any trouble and engaged her into a flurry of kicks and punches from which she could not escape.

The buzzing sound of electricity permeated the surrounding air and sparks leaped from Akemi and Ikeda's bodies like fishes jumping in a pond. Neji narrowed his eyes slightly in surprise at the approach of the clan leader. Ikeda moved so fast he could barely keep up with his movements. And the manner in which he had engaged Akemi…the man was not simply sparring; he was fighting. Akemi seemed well-aware of such a thing and she was handling his approaches with flexible skill. Compared to Ikeda her moves were not as swift, but she avoided the connection attempts he made with a liquid grace and precision he'd never seen before. She looked like she was performing a lethal dance with her good management of taijutsu and he briefly wondered if the picture she was presenting then had been the last one some of her victims had seen.

Ikeda caught an incoming combination of punch and kick and counterattacked with a kick that connected solidly with Akemi's side. The hoarse drone of a short circuit resonated throughout the patio and Akemi was sent flying from one side of the arena to the other until she collided with a rock and slid down to her knees on the water. She remained unmoving for a moment, gasping for the air that had been knocked out of her lungs during impact. Then she rose slowly and slammed an electricity infested hand directly where her Grandfather had hit. She winced a little at the electric and noisy contact before she glided into a low stance and closed her eyes. At the opposite side of the field, Ikeda fell into stance and observed his granddaughter.

"Does a reversal hurt?" Neji asked Asumi as Akemi opened her eyes and fixed them on Ikeda with the intensity of someone aiming a weapon to a target.

He had seen Akemi revert the effects of the _nagare shogai_ on him after their spars several times. He remembered the stinging jolt it gave him and the numbness he felt after and he'd figured she would feel the same if she needed to reverse a hit on herself.

"Yes," Asumi nodded, studying the immobile opponents. She knew each was evaluating their strategies and considering their options. "The more volts the hit has, the more painful it is. Akemi had to channel enough electricity into her hand to match the same quantity of volts Grandpapa is fighting with in order to undo the strike. It's an advantage in a spar against an Amano since it will permit you to continue fighting, but it's a problem too because the spar will last longer since no one can quite submit the other. It's a fact that the most difficult opponent an Amano can have is another Amano."

Akemi darted through the rocks en route for Ikeda with a speed Neji had never seen her use before; she was moving with a fluid velocity he attributed to that of an assassin who worked unseen. In a mere second, she was above her Grandfather and had trapped him in a blend of kicks, punches and movements that rivaled the complexity of the ones he had thrown at her. But Ikeda was faster and none of her attacks made a single hit. While she spun in midair to evade a direct punch to the stomach, Ikeda switched his electricity to chakra and formed hand seals with blurry speed.

"_Doton: __Iwa Gaijo (Stone Removal)_!" Ikeda said and the rocks in the arena trembled with a rumble.

Neji watched with surprise how several chunks from the grander rocks halfway buried into the bottom of the field dislodged and rose overhead, threatening everything that stood below. Medium sized stones flew out of the water like projectiles to join the ones above, spewing the liquid over their surroundings. They hovered without much balance in the air before they launched down for Akemi with no mercy. Akemi's eyes narrowed at the incoming assailants and she moved swiftly to the portion of the arena that had the most cover from the attack.

Neji narrowed his eyes as well and worry floated up within him as he watched how Akemi moved as quickly as possible to avoid being hit with one of the weighty stones. Although he knew she wouldn't allow herself to be struck and that Ikeda wouldn't hurt her he couldn't help but feel some worry. What if something went awry?

He saw Akemi jump over some protruding rocks and dive for other stones to take cover as the rocks flew in her direction without striking her. Finally, she rolled out into the open and landed on the soil. As she twisted and stopped in a crouched position that allowed her quick reaction if something came upon her, Neji noticed her hands were firmly set in a hand sign. She had a jutsu she wanted to activate.

The largest stone floating in the air flew down toward her and Akemi waited until its shadow was cast over her to disentangle her fingers and slam both hands on the ground. Cracks branched out around her hands, creating a sound that reminded Neji of a rock avalanche. Then, large earthen tentacles erupted from the terrain about her and laced together like fingers to create a cocoon that sealed shut just in time to miss the falling rock that would have created devastation if it made contact with the kunoichi. The crash of stone against hardened earth caused debris and dust to blow out and produced a deafening noise that reverberated throughout the courtyard.

Neji activated his Byakugan and looked through the large cloud of dirt for any sign of Akemi. The jutsu Ikeda had used was impressive, but Akemi's went beyond. She had countered accordingly.

He smirked after a quick inspection of the misty area. It was as he suspected.

Asumi grinned when the dust dissipated and the earthen envelop came into view intact. Akemi had pulled it off.

Ikeda appeared several feet away from the dome and observed it. Neji imagined he was considering how to break into it. Would he try to or would he wait for Akemi to step out?

"Well, knowing Akemi she probably has something prepared for me if I try to pry open her haven," Ikeda said with an amused smile, "so that means I'll have to wait for her to come out, which should be within the next few minutes since the oxygen is running out. If she stays inside, well…"

Without warning, the tentacles unwrapped violently and shot toward Ikeda with a vengeance. The clan leader jumped and evaded their continuous movement without breaking so much as a sweat until he found an opening to break out and draw back to assess the situation. When his eyes sought the kunoichi that was supposed to be crouching among the numerous underground exits of the protuberances he saw nothing but empty space; Akemi was nowhere in sight. His head spun around in search of her, but there was no trace of where she could have disappeared to and he didn't have enough time to continue a pursue since the protrusions were back upon him once more. As he dodged their combined attempts to pierce, crush or immobilize him, the ground beneath him split into segments and Akemi broke through, leg raised to slam a kick on his head while her hands remained steadfastly set on the earth. Ikeda back flipped and landed safely away from harm before he began to move around again to avoid the oncoming assault of the tentacles.

With his Byakugan, Neji noticed that Akemi was feeding chakra into the ground through her hands; it looked as though that was the way she gave movement to the protuberances. But if that was the case, then she was wasting a lot of chakra in that single jutsu. She wouldn't have enough for later if she needed it.

'No. Akemi is in no way rash. She always knows what she's doing. She wouldn't compromise her chakra reservoir on something she knew wouldn't work. She must have something planned.'

"My dear, introduce me to your jutsu," Ikeda requested good-naturedly as he moved with quick ease between the protrusions and tried to make them crash against each other to no avail.

"_Doton: Iwa Dekata Shokushu (Rock Moving Tentacles)_," Akemi stated with the same calm her face projected as her eyes followed her Grandfather's actions.

"Interesting," he smiled as he jumped and landed on one of the protuberances before leaping to the tip of a rock in the arena, out of reach for the moment, "now come, I'm waiting for you."

"I'm on my way, Grandpapa," Akemi replied and she redirected all the protrusions to follow him.

Neji saw Ikeda smile once more and he observed with interest how the clan leader weaved hand seals with electricity present in his chakra pathways. Was it possible…?

The tentacles pressed against each other to form a wider extension that continued to sail through the patio with startling speed in the direction of its target. Ikeda unraveled his sparking fingers and pulled back his fisted right hand, waiting for the animated earth to approach.

"_Nagare Shogai: Bunryuu Kobushi (Cracking Fist)_!" Ikeda exclaimed and he thrust his closed hand toward the incoming collection of protrusions when they were in range.

With the help of his Byakugan, Neji saw two things happen at once: the loud humming explosion that was born from the collision between Ikeda's fist and the solidified earth, and his wife's electricity filled hands wrapping together to go over a set of hand seals quickly. Chunks of terrain soared in every direction at the same time as Ikeda disappeared from view and rematerialized in front of Akemi poised in midair to throw a left punch to her torso. Neji observed closely how his wife spread her hands apart and visible lines of electricity combined with sparks emerged in the space between.

"_Nagare Shogai: Dendou Tate (Electric Shield)_!" Akemi said just as her Grandfather's fist smashed against the barrier, causing an impact that ricocheted both a few feet away from the point of contact.

"I wouldn't have thought the _nagare shogai_ could produce jutsu in combination with hand seals," Neji spoke up as his chakra enhanced gaze followed Ikeda's expert spins through the air until he landed safely on the ground.

"The _nagare shogai_ has jutsu like all kekkei genkai, it's just that they are executed differently," Asumi replied as she watched her sister glide backward without losing her footing.

And unlike all kekkei genkai, the _nagare shogai_ had forbidden jutsu that only the clan leader knew.

"None of them are static anymore," Seiji observed, catching Neji's attention for a second.

What did he mean by static? He could easily deduce it was some sort of condition that probably occurred when the _nagare shogai_ was activated, but what was it?

"Normally clans don't share information of this sort with others, but I know you won't use it to harm Nee-chan," Asumi said and Neji's gaze traveled to her. "And it could help save her and others if she is knocked unconscious during a fight someday. The _nagare shogai_ has a weakness that we refer to as being static. To be static means that the user has managed too much electricity, or simply some electricity, for a long period of time; it's an excess of unstable and barely controllable energy gathered in the chakra system. When an Amano is static, they need to get rid of that electricity or they'll go into an overcharge. If a user goes into overcharge, they blow up like a bomb. To prevent this from happening Amano do grounding, grazing contact with earth. The user transfers the electricity into the earth and it dissipates, freeing them of danger. You must have noticed Nee-chan doing some grounding in fights and spars; usually she does it by hiding underground and then coming up, but there are other ways too."

Neji had little time to dwell on the new information Asumi had given him for Akemi began to charge toward Ikeda with a resolute sparkle in her sapphire eyes.

"I have a new technique I would like to test," she said as she advanced through the patio.

"You know how much I enjoy seeing the new techniques all of you make so I'll be happy to revise it and give you my opinion of it," Ikeda smiled as he awaited her at the other side of the courtyard. "But I can't guarantee I'll be your test subject, my dear."

Akemi uttered no response; she simply fisted her left hand, turned a little to her side and threw her punch forward from a distance where she would have no contact with her opponent. Neji watched with surprised interest how the high voltage electricity traveled through her chakra system, amassed in her fist and shot out of her hand to Ikeda with a buzz. The compressed and perceptible electricity slammed against the Head's chest and sent him backwards without elegance en route for one of the trees near the back wall. Ikeda crashed into its thick trunk and slid down to the ground haphazardly, gasping for air after the sudden and unexpected hit.

Akemi froze in her tracks, eyes wide with mixed amazement and worry. She had landed her first strike on her Grandfather; never in her life had she thought she would see the day where she did such a feat. It was unbelievable and it worried her. His defenses had always been among the best she'd seen and the fact that she had managed to get through them with a surprise attack made her feel uneasy.

"Grandpapa, are you all right?" she asked him, worry evident in her voice as she observed him.

"Don't worry about this old man, my dear. I'm fine. You just took me by surprise," Ikeda chuckled as he stood up slowly, slamming a hand against his chest to undo the hit. "Congratulations on your first strike."

"Nee-chan, that was great!" Asumi grinned, throwing her hands up with enthusiasm.

"Good job, Nee-san," Seiji smiled with amusement.

"That took you a while, didn't it?" Satoru told her, but he was smiling as well.

Yasuhiro and Isa beamed with encouragement; both knew that Ikeda was so high above the level of any of his grandchildren that managing to strike him was difficult. Landing a hit meant a great progress on their skills.

Neji smiled a little; the technique she had used had been remarkable. So far, his wife had demonstrated she could give Ikeda a fight despite being below his rank. He would have to watch out for her new technique during their spars.

"How did you develop such an interesting fighting technique?" Ikeda inquired, dusting off his blue kimono.

"I needed a way to attack Neji from afar during a spar so I machinated something that would fit such a requirement," Akemi explained, glancing at Neji with a slight smile, "this is what I came up with, but it was merely a theory. I just now tested it in this spar."

"You'll have to give me the details of how to use it; I would be delighted to learn it," Ikeda smiled good-naturedly.

"I would be honored if you learned it Grandpapa, but I would like to master it first. It has a flaw and I wouldn't want you to be harmed by it," she replied, raising her left hand to show it to him. A grimace overcame her features and etched on them. "I'm afraid it burns as I suspected it would."

She had not begun to feel the constant stinging of the different degree burns until after her Grandfather had assured her he was well; it looked as though the worry had obscured the pain.

Neji's eyes zeroed in on the slender limb and inspected the damage thoroughly. The gauntlet was unscathed, but her uncovered fingers were red and had small scorching marks in some portions. In addition, he could see fractures in the chakra pathways of her entire hand. She needed medical attention soon; he knew she was in more pain than what she let on.

"We'll have Isa take a look at that after our spar is over," Ikeda replied, observing the digits with a glint in his gaze. "Let's continue."

"As you wish," Akemi nodded with a grimace and fluidly shifted into her taijutsu stance.

Neji observed the clan leader assume a low stance before he dashed quickly across the patio with the same incredible speed he had used before. If Ikeda deemed a burn was no reason for the spar to be over then he would have to settle for it, even though he believed it should be stopped. Akemi had no slight wound.

'And Akemi is too stubborn to forfeit, even if it is for her own good.'

Akemi and Ikeda engaged in yet another flurry of kicks and punches that moved them slowly toward the water arena once more. There was a minute pause in which Akemi disentangled her limbs from the prison of her Grandfather's hands and retaliated with a kick to his torso. But Ikeda reacted faster; he caught her leg, pulled her down, spun and landed a solid of punch on her back. Akemi tumbled forward, but her hands touched the surface of the water and she raised her body in a maneuver that took her away from the successive attacks her Grandfather was sending her. However, when she landed on her feet Ikeda welcomed her with a combo of kicks and punches she could hardly avoid. Most of the attacks hit with deadly precision and she was sent flying backward through one of the rocks exiting the water. Finally she collided against another stone and fell face down on the surface of the water, ending her voyage across the air.

Neji narrowed his eyes; if Ikeda had done that one attack with so much ease then…he'd been merely playing with Akemi before.

Ikeda proceeded through the field to end the spar. He swiftly reached Akemi's weakened form and raised his right punch to strike down, but Akemi struggled to her knees and dived away just in time to avoid it. The electricity enhanced fist slammed against the water, creating rainfall in the surroundings and spreading a bright noisy electric current through the liquid. Brilliant patterns danced along the length of the rocks while the drone of the electricity being conducted through the medium filled the tense atmosphere. Ikeda went for Akemi again.

Akemi did her best to move away from her Grandfather's powerful attacks while somehow trying to find a way to reverse the blow she had received on her back and ignoring the pain in her hand. She back flipped to avoid a kick and used those few seconds where her Grandfather was spinning to swing her a new attack to strike her back with one hand to undo the damage he had caused previously. The familiar stinging and buzz signaling the reversal touched her ears just as she landed on the tip of a tall rock, away from her opponent. She was tired, battered and her left hand continuously stung, but she wasn't ready to give up yet. She could still fight.

She waited for her Grandfather to be close and jumped down to attack him. She was about to strike him on the face with a punch, but he dodged and assailed her with a quick combination of punches and kicks that she was unable to escape from. Burning pain seared through her body at the solid and electric contact as she soared through the air once more like a pebble thrown across a lake. The successive impacts left her mind dazed and her body partially in pain, partially numb. Through the haze she was submerged into her senses picked up an approaching flare of chakra coming from the hallway, but she couldn't identify whom it belonged to. To avoid harming anyone who came to her aid, she deactivated the _nagare shogai_.

Strong arms enclosed around her and held on tightly, trying to secure her in their grip. Her back collided with a hard chest and she could feel her speed diminishing little by little as her catcher glided back with the impulse that had sent her flying. Then, after what seemed like an endless moment, they stopped moving.

A rush of relief filled Akemi while she made an effort to breathe properly. Who knows what would have happened if she impacted another rock again.

"The spar is over, my dear," she heard Ikeda say from a few feet away from her.

Akemi raised her head to look at her Grandfather and struggled to speak. "No. I…I can still…fight…"

"That's enough, Akemi," she heard Neji's voice near her right ear order sternly. His tone softened. "You've wounded yourself enough."

"Akemi, I know you have more endurance in you, but you must remember this is a spar and not a fight. My intention is not to have you killed or injured so badly that you need to visit the hospital. You have done a wonderful job today," Ikeda replied softly, a fatherly smile claiming his lips. "Now, let Neji take care of you."

Akemi released a small sigh of defeat and closed her eyes. "Very well."

Neji sighed inaudibly with relief, shutting his eyes for a moment and deactivating his Byakugan. If she had tried to continue sparring he wouldn't have allowed it even if she got irritated with him. This was not a matter she would cross.

Gently, he adjusted his hold on her and gathered her in his arms with caution. He watched her bury her face in his shirt and grasp the fabric weakly with her injured hand. Cuts, scratches and bruises lingered along the skin his gaze could pass over and he knew more were hidden beneath the folds of her clothes, among the ragged sections he could see. She seemed so fragile in that moment, a drastic change from the warrior he had seen minutes earlier. This was the vulnerability all kunoichi hid beneath their armor.

"Let me see her. I'll examine her wounds," Isa's command carried to him with the wind and he looked up from inspecting his wife to gaze at the woman.

She was sitting placidly on the spot she had chosen to watch the spar, but her face had acquired a stern streak that clearly told him he better follow her order. Without hesitation, Neji carried Akemi to the hall and placed her with care beside the ebony haired woman. It was obvious she had some medical knowledge since she was asking to take a look at Akemi and Ikeda had said she would check her hand after the spar had come to an end.

Isa moved to sit near Akemi's upper body and did a swift, mental evaluation of her condition. After she was done, she reached out green glowing hands and began to work over the wounds her niece had sustained with an ease that stated she had years of experience under her headband.

"How is her condition, Isa?" Ikeda enquired as he came up beside Neji.

He put his hands forth over Akemi's body and with blinding speed undid all the hits he'd given her. The kunoichi winced, yet no sound left her lips.

"You beat her around the field Ikeda-sama so she has the according number of scratches, cuts and bruises you would expect from that kind of fight," she replied, features set in a professionally stern mask as her hands glided over the wounds without so much as a thought, "but they are nothing to worry about. Her left hand, however, is another issue. The chakra pathways in it are a little charred from the attack she used."

"Can you take care of them?" Asumi asked, worry apparent in her tone and eyes as she sat down by Akemi's head.

Yasuhiro, Seiji and Satoru also moved around her to observe.

"Yes. But I would suggest not using chakra, or the _nagare shogai_ for that matter, for a few days. I can put the threads of the chakra system together, but the body needs to help in the healing process in order for it to be effective," Isa responded, one hand settling over Akemi's injured one to work on the inner damage while the fingers of the other moved over the bruises, "as for the burns, they will heal successfully and only leave a minor sting that will last a few hours."

Neji observed the medic work over Akemi's body before a twitching in the lower region of his visual plane caught his attention. His eyes shifted downward and he saw the fingers of Akemi's uninjured hand searching for his own. He removed his hand from its perch on the corridor and reached out to rest it on hers.

"Treatment's all done for the moment. You need another healing session for your hand tomorrow, but I'm afraid I won't be able to administer it to you since I have a shift at the hospital starting early morning. What I will do is that I'll have one of your cousins finish it. After I get home, I'll give you a checkup to make sure everything is as it should be," Isa stated, gazing at Akemi and drawing her hands away from her, "for now, I recommend that you rest, preferably in your room. A few hours of sleep will do wonders."

Akemi nodded slightly in acceptance. What else could she do? If she refused, she would still be put to bed by either her Uncle's, Grandfather's or Neji's hand whether she liked it or not.

"I will take care of that," Neji spoke up as his fingers left hers.

"Very well, my boy," Ikeda replied and she could hear the smile in his voice. "Seiji, get ready; it's your turn next."

Akemi felt Neji's muscular arms slide under her and lift her effortlessly to rest against his chest again. She pressed her face to it once more and allowed him to carry her to her chamber through the gardens of the estate in silence.

She listened to his steady heartbeat as he walked, wondering what he was thinking as he treaded through the stone pathways. Did he have a lecture prepared for her? Would he question her about what she'd said earlier, before the spar?

"I would like you to prepare a bath for Akemi-sama," she heard the unexpected rumble of Neji's words in his chest and she started a bit, completely taken off guard.

She felt the intensity of his gaze on her, but she ignored its weight to search who had received his orders. Her eyes drifted to the corridor he was standing parallel to and settled on one of the estate's female servants. She stood within, hands clasped respectfully in front of her as she awaited further commands. When her gaze touched her, the young woman smiled amiably. She returned the gesture with a tired little beam before leaning back into the comfort her husband was providing.

"Is there anything else Neji-sama would like me to do?" the servant asked, dark gaze returning to the Hyuuga.

"That's all," Neji replied in a calm even tone.

The servant nodded, bowed with respect and retreated to do as she'd been told. Neji carried on.

He spoke no words for the remainder of the journey, not even when they crossed the doorway of her chamber. He simply carried her to the bathroom with diligence and gently sat her on the sink's countertop, much to her bewilderment. His hands abandoned her and drifted down to remove her sandals. She observed him do quick work of them while disregarding the tempting bath that awaited her mere footsteps away. His actions were deft and cautious as if he were trying not to further her harm. She appreciated his effort, but she was not made of glass; she was more resilient than that.

His skilled fingers finished working on her shoes and claimed them in one hand to take elsewhere. Then, he rose calmly to his full height and sought her gaze. Their eyes met for an instant before he leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on her cheek. She froze and he took that second to escape without giving an explanation.

"I'll be waiting outside," he told her quietly as he disappeared through the doorway.

-o-

It took her a little over fifteen minutes to finish bathing and dressing in the nightgown a servant had kindly extended to her from the door; she was glad Neji had sent someone besides himself to give her the necessary clothes. It would have incommoded her if he'd been the one to do such a thing.

She decided not to dwell much on her short light pink gown with lace and stepped out of the lavatory. She had made up her mind not to feel awkward when the time of dressing up for bed came around and she didn't want to draw back on her decision. How would Neji interpret her behavior if she did such a thing?

She found Neji inspecting the titles of the books she harbored in the large bookshelf pressed to one of the walls of her room. However, when she joined him he drew away from the anatomy collection and examined her with his impassive yet intense pale lavender gaze. She felt warmth spread over her cheeks and she forced herself to stay calm under the silent scrutiny.

"Is your body still stinging?" he asked, finally raising his eyes to hers.

She struggled to maintain his gaze instead of looking away to hide her embarrassment. "A little, but mostly I have no feeling."

He nodded and his eyes shifted to the bed. "You need to rest."

She dipped her head in agreement and with hidden resignation climbed to her side of the mattress to lie down comfortably. Much to her surprise, Neji perched on its edge and tangled his fingers in her hair.

"I suppose you will send me out to participate from the spars, won't you?" he asked, running his digits through her locks while contemplating her tired face.

Sleep would definitely do her well; she needed to regain some energy.

"Yes," she responded softly, taking a position that permitted her to look at him a bit more fully.

"I'll stay with you until you fall asleep," he told her and she smiled gently.

A smile curled over his lips and he leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead. He would have preferred to stay with her, to hold her close while she slept, but he knew he had to participate in those spars; the Amano were integrating him into their family life and out of respect he couldn't let that opportunity pass up.

He saw her smile grow a little larger and he continued to stroke her head in an attempt to coax her into sleep.

Akemi closed her eyes and released a small sigh of relaxation. Neji's touch was soothing her tired self to slumber. Her inhibition crumbled under his caress and without realizing what she was doing she reached out a hand to rest it gently on his thigh. Neji grew rigid and her mind briefly jumped into awareness at the change. When she processed what she'd done she began to pull her hand away, but his free fingers curled around hers and secured them to his leg. His stiffness departed and she felt the air about him change to match her own. A surge of contentment touched her heart at his acceptance; she didn't want to consider what would have happened if she'd been faced with his rejection and revulsion…

Oblivious to her musings, Neji persisted on caressing her head while brushing his thumb against the back of her hand. The gesture had surprised him, but he couldn't say he hadn't liked it. It had jolted his mind and body with pleasant tingles he wished he could transform to fire. But he held back and focused on the rearranging pattern of their relationship his mind was presenting him. As he studied all the little things that had happened between them since they arrived at Iwagakure he realized he was not just a name in Akemi's assassination list; he was something more.

* * *

End of chapter! A thousand apologies for being late once again, but I've been busy with all the moving and such. But I hope this was worth the wait. :D So, what did you think of this chapter? I'd love to know.

_Please review and keep reading._


	47. Things We'll Never Say

**Red Kunai Bolts**

**Note:** Here's another chapter. Keep in mind that as in all my writing, everything is there for a reason. ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do, however, own Akemi, Asumi, the Amano clan, the _nagare shogai_, any OCs that appear here and the plot. Enjoy.

Lots of thanks to _Author Sama PWNS j00_ for her opinion on this chapter.

**Chapter Forty Seven**

**Things We'll Never Say**

* * *

Neji stepped out of the bathroom with near silent footsteps and quietly shut the door. The whole household was fast asleep and he didn't want to break the atmosphere by leaving the door ajar for a gust of wind to knock into place. The noise would wreak havoc, especially since the family was susceptible to sound for being trained as shinobi.

The clock on the bedside table informed him it was three in the morning. It was an ungodly hour to be awake, but his corporal needs had awakened him to go make use of the lavatory. He hadn't neglected them, even though he'd had a difficult time tearing himself away from Akemi's warm svelte body. He was anticipating tucking her back into his arms again.

He ambled away from the restroom and approached the bed with inaudible decisive steps. His wife's slumber remained unaffected in the wake of his absence and he didn't want to disturb it. As he came close to the mattress, he saw Akemi's eyes flutter and part open sleepily. She blinked a few times to clear them from sleep vestiges before they shifted to rest on him with building awareness in their depth.

"Did I wake you?" Neji enquired in a calm level voice, stopping on his tracks to observe her.

"I was almost awake when you left the bed earlier," she responded sleepily, subconsciously pulling up half of the shared blanket to cover the neckline of her nightgown.

No matter how much she tried to shelter herself it wouldn't hide her from the memories that teased his mind and senses. He couldn't forget how nicely each of those gowns clung to her skin.

"Are you having trouble with your sleep tonight?" he asked, pushing back his growing longing and focusing on the conversation at hand with a frown.

Her health was more important than his whim to get a glimpse of the expanse beneath the daring cuts of her pajamas.

"Possibly," she answered, twisting to lie on her back and staring at the ceiling. "I believe it has to do with that nap I took after the spar in the afternoon."

She had rested more hours than she thought and had probably taken up some of her normal sleeping time.

Neji considered what he could see of her expression and knew she was not quite telling the truth. There was something else she was not mentioning for some reason. He thought it best not to pressure her about it…yet.

He rounded the bed and climbed on his side, watching as she sat down with her legs crossed under her. Her fingers loosened their hold on the coverlet and the silky light green fabric slipped from her grasp, pooling on her lap in uneven layers. She remained silent for a moment, gaze glued on the wall across.

"Today is New Year's Eve," she spoke with quiet calm, slender digits tracing irregular patterns on the cloth resting on her legs, "and I can't believe I find myself here."

As he shifted to sit closer, Neji had the feeling she was musing on something important. "In Iwagakure?"

"No," Akemi replied softly, dropping her eyes to her slowing hands, "with you."

His gaze studied her features. She was serene, but there was a hint of conflict present in the turn of her lips. This was a delicate matter for her.

"Where do you think you would have been?" he queried gently, trying not to scare her away from the subject.

This issue was as sensitive for her as it was for him. If there was a chance for them to discuss it somehow he had to take it. They needed to face the truth once and for all.

"I would have most likely been ending someone else's life," she responded in a tranquil voice, and he noted she was keeping her eyes away from him.

She was trying to hide from his all seeing eyes. But he wouldn't let her.

He reached out and gently turned her face in his direction so that they were looking at each other. "How good were you in your job?"

The light sparkle in her orbs diminished as if a fire was being put out. "I'm good enough for him."

She tried to look away from him, but he tenderly held her cheek to stop her. He didn't want her to close the open door yet; he needed her to continue speaking so that he could pick out clues to solve her puzzle as an assassin. He didn't believe she was serving the Sannin by her own choice, as she'd once told him. She was too caring below her calm exterior to have had a motive to join his forces.

Akemi watched him in silence and closed her eyes for some seconds to collect herself. She was well aware she had willingly brought forth the one thing that lay at the root of their problem and that Neji was _not_ going to let her brush it off. She would have to face the questions he was more than certain going to present her. However, that didn't mean she had to answer them fully.

"How many missions have you done?" he questioned softly, drawing her back with the sound of his deep even voice.

She opened her eyes and looked at him with what she hoped was a well concealed mixture of sorrow and affection. "Many."

Neji saw her lower her gaze to her lap and hesitate for an instant. He waited for her to proceed, but she never added more to her statement.

"What is it?" he enquired, moving his hand to push back her hair from one side.

Subtle extraction of information was the best technique he could use with her to gain the knowledge he was searching for. Akemi was too perceptive and she would clearly notice any other approach he made as if he were announcing it.

"Nothing," she responded, raising a hand and curling her fingers around his wrist. They didn't manage to enclose it completely, but their partial grip was strong enough to pull his hand away from her head. "I meant to say nothing."

Akemi had found him out; her withdrawal of his fingers was evident indication. He would have to use a different tactic.

He lay back on the soft bed and captured some silver strands of her long unbound hair to twirl around his fingers. Perhaps if he displayed relaxation she would be willing to share a little more information; it was worth a try.

He toyed with her tresses for a little while and then released them to rest his hand on the small of her back. However, before he could even touch her, Akemi turned around and calmly sat down a little ways from his stomach to face him. She shifted her weight to the hand she had placed at his other side and adjusted the position of her legs to rest beside her. With her free hand, she accommodated the nightgown on her lap to cover anything that could potentially be exposed.

Neji observed her with well hidden appreciation. He had never seen Akemi sitting in that posture, but he couldn't complain. Her shapely outline was a little more accentuated and providing new information to his mind. He wondered if she had realized it.

Slowly so as not to startle her, he rested a hand on one of her thighs like she'd done earlier with him. Since she had ventured into the uncharted territory of their relationship he thought it was time for him to do the same and formally make the area known. Of course, he would be patient and take it slow.

Akemi steeled like an iron rod pulled out of the forging oven. Neji allowed his fingers to linger without motion until he felt the tension ease away from her in waves. Then he resumed a leisure stroke with his thumb over the deliciously soft patch of skin. Akemi grew rigid once more, but he paid her no further mind. He had gleaned from the important revelation he'd had during the afternoon that she liked his caresses.

"Are you the only one he assigns to these particular assignments?" he enquired, eyes drifting to settle on her lovely features.

"I am part of a group called The Six. It's made up of six shinobi that have only been trained for these types of mission," she answered, relaxing as his stroke wore on and ignoring the spreading warmth it caused.

There was no harm in sharing that little detail for there was not enough evidence of The Six's existence. They had taken the necessary precautions to remain at best unknown and at most a simple urban legend or scary bedtime story. If Neji were ever to reveal that fact, she was certain there wouldn't be enough proof to support it or link her to them in any case. Orochimaru had gone to great lengths to evaporate them from the archives and she had taken painstaking care to ensure her way of working didn't resemble the way she carried out her regular missions, starting with the banning of the _nagare shogai_ when she assassinated.

Neji was surprised at the small yet important piece of information. If she had only been trained to assassinate then she was not to be taken lightly.

"What are the requirements to belong to that group?" Neji asked, easing back against his pillow.

He had never heard of them, but that could be because ANBU was holding their existence as classified.

"He chooses who belongs," Akemi said, placing her free fingers on her lap, "the same way he chose the Sound Ninja Five."

"You know of them?" Neji enquired, tracing circles on her skin with his thumb.

"We travel everywhere with him, so I know some of those he considered…trustful," she responded, lifting her gaze to the wall across in contemplation. "They exist no longer. Each one was killed or died during Uchiha Sasuke's retrieval."

"Are you are acquainted with him?" Neji queried, watching how a hint of reflection played in the depths of her orbs.

If Naruto and Sakura knew they had possible information of the Uchiha at the tip of their fingers…

"Yes," Akemi nodded.

Sometimes Orochimaru sent Uchiha Sasuke on missions with some of his men to test out his newly acquired abilities in live combat. On more than one occasion, she had had to work with him.

A new thought crossed Neji's mind. "Were you in Konoha when Orochimaru invaded?"

Since she worked under him, there existed the prospect that she had participated in the attack. She would have been close to him without even knowing it.

Her attention drifted back to him and she blinked with mild surprise. She wondered why he'd asked a question that strayed from the topic a little. "I was working elsewhere. But I wouldn't have joined if I hadn't been working; I don't visit the Five Great Shinobi Countries while I'm under his command in order to protect my identity. I'm still an active citizen and I cannot jeopardize being found out by my village or another that can send word to it."

The same thing applied to Asumi. It was a rule to protect their citizenship. Orochimaru agreed; he thought the real and live connection to a shinobi village would be helpful for undercover missions. If they were ever checked for genuine identities no one could accuse them of being impostors. To Akemi's relief, they'd never had to pose as themselves in an assignment before then.

Keeping her identity hidden was proof enough that Akemi extended her meticulous planning, or perhaps even more, to her assassinations. Orochimaru had undoubtedly made the best out of it and trained her to be dangerous.

"How cautious are you when you work?" he asked, mind swirling around the possibilities.

"I follow three essential rules when I'm on the field," Akemi informed him, looking down at his leisurely hand. Her thoughts wandered back to the first time she'd heard them from Orochimaru and she could hear his voice reciting them with her like it used to do years earlier. "I am invisible, I am untraceable, therefore I don't exist; risk _everything_ for the mission; and trust no one."

Neji mulled over her words; ninjas were weapons by definition, but hearing her say those rules as if they were the ideals she lived by…it was painful and gave him a sense of foreboding. She had a one track mind regarding her job and that made her formidable on the field. She would ensure her assignment was completed with thorough care. But her conviction to those rules pierced his heart like senbon thrown to a target.

"When did you acquire the scar on your shoulder?" Akemi questioned, pulling him out of his reverie.

His gaze focused on her and saw dainty fingers hover toward his left shoulder. He followed their slow movement until they touched the round blemish and trailed over it feather soft. He concentrated on their feel and the pleasant sensations they evoked, wishing they would trace shapes somewhere else instead.

It was time for a change of subject. Neji was slowly inching his way to the more revealing questions that she couldn't and wouldn't answer. She had to lead him away.

Pale lavender shifted to her face with tangible intensity. "Four years ago in the fight with Kidomaru."

Akemi's eyes widened slightly and a strange mix of fearful worry crept up her back like a predator toying with its prey. Neji had been part of the rescue team sent to recover Uchiha Sasuke?

"Were you the Genin who killed him?" she asked, voice dropping to a murmur without being aware of it.

News of the Sound Ninja Four and Kimimaro's demise had reached Otogakure almost as quickly as the events had occurred. She had been drifting through the dim and claustrophobic halls of the lair Orochimaru was staying in when she heard of the feat the rescue cell sent by the village had managed to do. She remembered being amazed at the fact that four Genin and a Chuunin had singlehandedly wiped out the four guardians. She knew them to be skilled. As for Kimimaro's death, she felt little to no surprise; she had known he was sick and that Kabuto had found no treatment to his condition. Everyone had been waiting for him to pass away. Back then, she hadn't bothered to give much thought to the whole matter since she hadn't found it important. But now that it was possible that Neji had been one of those skillful Genin…

"Yes," Neji responded in his deep level tone, and an irrational wave of alarm surged from her nerves.

Instantly she stilled against the unexplainable onslaught of emotion and attempted to control it. There was nothing to worry about. Neji was alive and safe from a fight that had occurred four years ago. She shouldn't be having such a reaction to something that had happened long before. But the mere thought of Neji confronting the strongest member of the Sound Ninja Four and receiving the mortal wound his scar spoke of reminded her of what could have been. Chills multiplied within her and froze her insides like the surface of a lake in winter. She could have lost Neji and never met him…

"I shall be right back," she said, masking the waver of her declaration with great effort to a barely noticeable extent.

She slipped away from him and moved to the edge of the bed. She needed time alone to gather herself; she couldn't let Neji see her current state.

She stepped away from the furniture and locked herself in the lavatory.

Neji remained resting on the mattress, watching the bathroom door for any indication of her exit. He hadn't missed the fear that had flickered across her features and posture when he'd revealed he had been the one to fight Kidomaru. She'd been worried about him even though the situation had happened years ago. This reinforced the discovery he'd had about her earlier: he meant more to her than what she wanted to let on. Amusement fluttered in his chest at the very real fact; he was important to her. Though, he didn't know exactly how much. But he would find out sooner or later. He already had an idea of what to do.

He lay in peaceful silence for five minutes before Akemi treaded out calmly from the lavatory. No traces of anxiety or discomfort lingered on her and he knew she had been successful reining her emotions in. He wished she wouldn't keep them hidden from him, but that was asking too much of her at the time.

She crawled back into the bed and sat down on the same spot she'd been sitting before, but with her legs folded carefully in a meditation position. She threw part of the blanket over her lap to keep it hidden from view.

Knowing the instance to ask questions had been lost the moment she retreated to the bathroom, Neji reached for her left hand and took it among his deft fingers to inspect it. Isa had done a wonderful job healing and ridding it from permanent damage. But he knew the chakra pathways still needed some medical attention. They had to be causing Akemi some sort of pain she hadn't told him about when she awakened from her restorative nap.

"How is your hand?" he asked, playing with her fingers as he shifted to lie on his side to face her better.

Akemi was thankful for the complete change of subject, but didn't let it seep to her face. "It has a minor throbbing that I imagine is due to the harm to my chakra system. I barely feel it."

"We'll find one of your cousins in the morning to finish your treatment," he stated, raising his gaze to hers as he laced their fingers together.

"After the present exchange," she told him with an agreeing dip of the head. "Once it's done, I would like to go to the training session Kenta-Sensei spoke of. I want to see my teammates and I would also like you to meet them."

Neji hadn't forgotten about the training invitation, especially since there were a few issues he had to make clear regarding it.

"If we go you won't do any training," Neji stated decisively, brushing his thumb against the back of her hand. "You will stay on the sidelines."

Akemi raised an eyebrow. She'd had no intention to participate in the exercises her Sensei had planned given that her Aunt had told her not to use her chakra system, but hearing him say that she _wouldn't_ with undeniable authority was irritating. He was trying to command her again. It was strange he was trying to be imposing instead of trying out to what extent she was lenient with his arrogance.

"And what if I want to try?" she questioned, azure orbs taking a hard glint.

"I _will_ stop you," Neji affirmed in a tone that held no room for argument as he sat down. He slowly edged closer to her until he was almost a breath away. "And I will use any means necessary to do so if it comes down to it."

Akemi didn't draw back from his deliberate and intimidating distance shortage, but she was surprised with his words and the way in which he'd said them; he'd never spoken to her in such a way, excluding the previous afternoon. Usually when they were on the verge of a discussion he dropped the subject and let her be. However, now he was confronting her and managing to intimidate her to some extent. It felt strange since there was very little outside of Orochimaru's territory that unsettled her. Living with a snake that found pleasure in experimenting on living people was every sane man's nightmare.

"It would be unwise of you to do such a thing," she retorted, inching closer to his face to show she wasn't intimidated. Neji didn't move. "I wouldn't hesitate to throw you out of the room if you anger me enough. You'll be sleeping in a guestroom for the rest of our stay in Iwa."

"You don't want that," Neji replied, eyes softening slightly. He knew she liked to be in his arms and that for some reason it helped her to sleep better. He couldn't allow an argument to destroy that piece of bliss. "Come, it's time to get some sleep; we have been awake for too long."

He resisted the urge to kiss her and retreated back to where he'd been lying to wait for her company.

Akemi struggled with a combination of feelings brewing inside her like a raging thunderstorm that refused to disappear. Neji had easily put an end to their mounting discussion with a few careful words and had closed the channel to bring the issue back by retreating to his previous position. But that was not what was causing her to feel so disconcerted; it was the fact that he had _stated_ she didn't want him to be away from her. Was it possible that he had realized she loved him?

Her heartbeat accelerated with icy fear and worry at the prospect. She didn't want him to find out. He wouldn't believe her feelings to be true and if he did, she was certain he would either find her more repulsing or use her emotions against her to escape from the verdict she carried in her hands. She doubted her heart would stand against any of those blows.

Sensing that her response to his semi-invitation was taking too long, she composed her thoughts and appeased the rampaging emotions racing through her veins. The notion that Neji had a clue of her feelings for him was merely a conjecture and not necessarily true. He could have said what he did simply to throw her off from her growing irritation and to eradicate an opening to a quarrel. The option seemed more plausible considering what she knew of him. Besides, there was not enough evidence that he knew of her love for him to support that viewpoint. She would settle for the other likelihood, which was most likely correct.

She joined Neji at the head of the bed and lay down on her side, cautious to force her receding squall behind her calm face. Her husband was a good reader, but she didn't know just how much and she certainly didn't want to begin testing out his ability just then. She was better off without him knowing anything of the matter she had thought through.

Promptly after she accommodated on the mattress, she felt Neji's arms engulf her in their warm protection and pull her back into his chest with a more secure grip than ever before. Briefly she wondered if he had noticed, but she decided she wouldn't bother herself over it and simply enjoy it while it lasted.

"Will you be angry in the morning?" Neji enquired, warm breath tickling against the back of her neck and causing delightful shivers to run down her spine.

She had not made any negative response to his closing of their conversation, something he'd been anticipating, but there always existed the possibility she could be holding a grudge against him to be brought to life when they awakened. When it came to her temper, he didn't know what to expect. He was counting on his strong grasp of her to dissuade her from any irritation that had surfaced after his unexpected termination of their exchange.

"I wouldn't know," she replied calmly, closing her eyes and soaking in his embrace, "you will have to wait until daylight to find out."

-o-

When the first signs of clarity began to filter into the room Akemi's eyelids flitted open. Out of habit, she looked at the alarm clock in search of the time. It was six in the morning, time to get ready for the present exchange. She smiled sleepily and gently shifted away from Neji's arms to face him. He seemed to be asleep, dignified face relaxed and free from its emotion concealing façade. She wished she could see him so blithe more often.

Tenderly so as not to give him an abrupt awakening, she pushed away the silky chocolate locks that trickled over his face and stroked his cheek. "Neji, wake up."

Neji frowned very slightly and grunted in reply, but didn't make any motion to rise. An affectionate smile crossed Akemi's lips at his reaction. She understood he wanted to continue resting and if it had been any other occasion she would have let him, but not then. The family was expecting them and they couldn't run the risk of being late. She decided to use another approach to see if he awoke. If it had no effect, she would resort to an extreme measure.

She used a hand to secure the revealing neckline of her gown and leaned down to kiss his lips softly. Almost instantly she felt a responsive pressure against her mouth and she knew he was on the verge of consciousness.

"It's time to wake," she murmured warmly against his lips.

She felt him reallocate to lie on his back and she thought it best to put some distance among them in order to give him space to move about. But when she tried to sit back one of his arms swept around her waist and locked her in place, keeping her close while he finished accommodating. She was forced to wait patiently for him to finally open his eyes.

"Come, we need to prepare. Grandpapa is waiting and perhaps the rest of the family as well," she told him, smiling gently as his pale lavender orbs studied her features.

She kissed him on the lips once more and escaped from his loosening hold.

Neji observed her travel to the edge of bed and rise with visible eagerness. There were no signs that she seemed upset about what had happened a few hours earlier. Perhaps she had left it in the past. He would wait a few more minutes to see how she acted before deciding whether or not that was the case. In the meantime, he would get ready.

He moved out of the bed and stretched as he watched Akemi pull open one of her drawers in the wooden chest placed in the corner. He observed her peruse through it without removing anything from within and then turn around to look at him with a startling expression that oscillated between timidity and embarrassment.

"Would you lend me one of your shirts again? I don't want to go into the living room wearing my nightgown," she spoke quietly, sapphire gaze drifting down to the floor. "We do the exchange while we're still in pajamas and this is inappropriate to be out of our chamber."

Neji was bewildered by their atypical custom, but was amused and pleased that she had asked him for one of _his_ shirts. He wouldn't deny her to wear one.

"Take it from my bottom drawer," he replied, treading around the bed to reach her side. "Is this part of the tradition?"

Akemi descended to her knees and opened the drawer Neji had told her about. "Yes; we are expected to look exactly as when we arose. It has a few exceptions though. We are allowed to change clothes if we deem our apparel as not suited for public display. Apart from that, the only other thing permitted is washing our teeth."

Neji considered it a strange yet efficient way to create an intimate bond among the family. To be seen in one's nightwear was a private affair; sharing that type of privacy with one's relatives created more trust and close familiarity.

"Would you give me a shirt as well?" he asked Akemi, moving on to the night table and taking the small roll of bandages resting on the polished wooden surface.

Since he was being incorporated into the activity, he had to follow the small practice. He would complete his apparel and hide the curse seal branded upon his forehead.

"Here," he heard Akemi say and he turned around to find her offering him a navy blue shirt. A charcoal grey one lay amid the fingers of her other hand. "The bathroom is all yours."

He took it with a dip of the head and retreated to the lavatory to get ready.

It took them approximately ten minutes to be prepared. Once they had been certain nothing was amiss, they made their way to the spacious living room located right next to the dining hall. Upon arrival to the welcoming picture-ridden chamber they noted that only Ikeda was present. He was leisurely sitting in one of the armchairs, a cup of steaming tea clasped in the midst of his wrinkled fingers. He saluted them with a cheery remark as soon as he spotted them and bid them to sit wherever in front of the copious and multi-sized wrapped gifts that rose in a mound against one of the walls. Akemi sat down to one side with ease and brought her husband down to sit adjacent to her.

One by one, the members of the Amano Main Family entered the room. Each one greeted all present at the moment and plopped down where they belonged according to their age. Asumi, Satoru and Seiji sat down on the floor, the latter two joining Neji's side with the naturalness of people acquainted for years. Yasuhiro sat down on one of the couches and watched the younger generation of the Main Family begin the present repartition with an easygoing smile.

Neji could remember being in a similar dynamic a few times of his life and it had only been with his Father. But the activity he was having currently was singular. He'd received presents from everyone in the room, including the absent Isa, and from some of his wife's distant relatives that he'd met during the days close to his arrival at Iwagakure. He partook in many pictures, chuckled at the banter that involved everyone at hand and marveled with a little hidden skepticism at some presents he and others had received. Most of the given gifts involved participation from the giver either by design or direct craftsmanship. He came to understand that Amano liked to attach a personal value to the presents they gave forth. It had been interesting to realize that he'd followed that particular custom with the gift he'd ordered for his wife without even knowing it.

He would never forget the look of shock that crossed Akemi's face when she peered within the palm sized wooden container that held the present he had gotten her. She had delicately extracted the green gold chain as if it could break with the slightest wrong management and examined the inch-long, richly detailed kunai he and Ikeda had designed as pendant for it. She'd admired all the little details, including the carved Amano symbol on one side and the tiny set of falling snowflakes on the other, before leaning over and placing a tender kiss on his cheek as a sign of gratitude. He could ask for nothing else.

They shared a nice, enjoyable breakfast right where they sat and had a pleasant conversation revolving around different but interesting topics. All in all, Neji spent some entertaining hours that morning. The last thing they did together that break of day was agree on the time they would be ready for their New Year's celebration. After that, they retired to their chambers to put their gifts away and continue on with their planned activities.

After watching her receive treatment for her hand, Neji spent the rest of his hours until late afternoon with Akemi and her team. They were a lot that held no resemblance to any of the teams he'd met in Konoha, except perhaps Team Seven. However, they didn't exactly resemble them; Haruhi Kenta was nothing like Hatake Kakashi and Akemi had no likeness to Haruno Sakura. But her two male teammates, Iwakura Masato and Ryoku Kiyoshi, reminded him of Naruto and Sasuke in a way. Masato was the definition of antisocial. It wasn't that he didn't speak to those around him; it was that he _pushed_ them away. He was constantly irritated and he had no trouble letting everyone know through his ill mannered way of speaking. He always swore and snapped and he had no regards to who he directed his words to; everyone was subject to his temper. Kiyoshi, on the other hand, was friendly and approachable. He looked to be always in good humor and had no trouble striking up an amiable conversation with anyone…except with Masato. They always ended up bickering one way or another and threatening to submit the other should he continue to pester. Akemi provided the calm balance between them and Haruhi Kenta forced them to get along by giving them severe punishments and increasing the difficulty level of their training regime. It was hard to believe they were in their early twenties since they certainly didn't act like it when they were together.

It turned out Kiyoshi was Miho's older brother. Neji had no trouble figuring out they were related since they were practically each other's reflection. They had the same hair and eye color and the way they smiled was very similar. But he had the impression that they were everything but comparable in terms of personality.

He was given the opportunity to spar with Kiyoshi and Masato. Both fights had been remarkably different, but interesting nonetheless. Kiyoshi used taijutsu as the main crux of his approach to battle; he had a kekkei genkai that allowed him to manipulate his muscles' mass with chakra to make himself strong. This made him a lethal adversary on the field since he could easily crush his opponent with the flick of a finger. He reminded him of Haruno Sakura. Masato was another matter; he was average in taijutsu, but he excelled in genjutsu. He was a force to be reckoned with. Despite the skill both shinobi displayed on the field while they sparred, he won both matches.

Throughout the whole day Akemi stayed watching on the sidelines, sitting next to her evaluating Sensei and carrying out an evaluation of her own. When her teammates weren't busy, however, she spent time with them and they willingly obliged. They took kindly to her in a way he hadn't seen male shinobi take on their female counterparts. But then again, how many teams were disbanded just by having one of their own move out of the village?

Kiyoshi and Masato sat down with her and listened, bantered and even made the colossal effort not to quarrel when she was involved. Akemi smiled easily in their company and didn't seem the least bit perturbed with Masato's attitude. He understood it was because Masato softened his approach with her, something he did with no one else. Nonetheless, Neji saw a taste of how she handled his antagonism once when he made a disrespectful comment about someone he didn't know. She fixed him deep sapphire eyes until Masato lowered his head to avoid them. It was the only time he saw the man display a sliver of regret toward something he'd said.

Not once had his presence been disregarded by any of the members of Akemi's cell; they incorporated him into their routine and even tried to strike a bit of a connection with him. The only one who seemed to have some sort of aversion toward him was Masato. It looked as though he didn't like him. His ill humor irritated Neji, but he didn't let it bother him; whether Masato liked it or not, he and Akemi were _married_. He had to deal with it.

After multiple hours of exercises and spars, he and Akemi left her team on the rock-strewn training grounds and returned to the estate to have an early dinner. They were let go with the promise of being seen again before they went back to Konoha**.**

Dinner was a quick affair made between the both of them since the rest of the family seemed to be busy elsewhere taking care of preparations of their own. Once they had finished, they retired to their bedroom and selected the clothing they were going to wear.

"I shall see you in a few hours," Akemi told him, kimono and hairpin box in hand as she hovered around the doorway.

Neji left his kimono container on the bed and looked at her. "Are you leaving?"

"I will go prepare with Asumi and Auntie," Akemi responded, reaching out a hand to the door handle with a warm smile, "we do it every festival."

"Very well," Neji dipped his head. He understood this was a matter she wished to share with Asumi and Isa; she wouldn't be seeing them so often from now on and every minute she could spend with them was precious. "I will see you in a few hours."

Akemi smiled at him once more and then retired through the doorway with her dressing implements. Neji watched the door for a moment and then twisted back to look at the kimono box he'd left on the bed. Now he would be left wondering what Akemi would wear. He was looking forward to finding out. In the meantime, he would surprise her by wearing the kimono she had given him as a gift that morning.

-o-

Asumi surveyed the six inch wide package she had in hands as the fading sunlight paint stroked the sky above her with vibrant hues of pink and purple the way a paintbrush colored a canvas. It had been ten minutes since she had received the parcel via a carrier-nin, opened it and had a meticulous contemplation of where her life was heading thus far triggered by its contents. To prevent interruptions, she had climbed the traditionally styled rooftop and sat down away from contact in silence.

She was so afraid of her thoughts and the conclusions some were leading her to. Accepting them meant admitting the future demise of something precious to her. She didn't want to admit anything. Any loss she had would be her downfall.

Sighing heavily, she tapped her fingertips against the red solid cardboard box she held on her lap and dropped her head with anguish. Her life, and her sister's too, was sitting in a pit that was beginning to be filled with earth. They were in deep and they needed to find a way to escape before they were buried alive.

"What's troubling you?" she heard the familiar voice enquire.

A shadow loomed over her and she raised her head to look at who had cast it. Akemi smiled serenely at her from her spot at the tip of one rooftop turn, deep sapphire orbs contrasting sharply with the warm twilight behind her. The never ending squalls of wind that danced within Iwa played with the folds of her kimono, but she kept them at bay by placing a strategic hand where the airstream could not enliven them much.

"I just received this packet from Sunagakure no Sato," Asumi mumbled, lowering her honey brown gaze to the parcel in her possession, "it's my belated birthday gift from Gaara-sama and his siblings, or so says the note I found inside."

Her birthday had been near the beginning of December and she had postponed its immediate celebration to the start of the New Year so that most of her relatives and friends could attend. A large number of them were out of the village working and they were expected to return for the festivities. Doing her revelry around that time made it more probable for her to see them.

"It was a thoughtful act from their part," Akemi commented, sitting down beside her and contemplating the rich image on the sky.

She was supposed to retrieve Asumi by order of her Aunt, but she lost all interest in doing so once she saw her expression. Something was bothering her and judging by the retracted tone with which she'd spoken and the seeming lack of answer to her question it was no simple matter. She wouldn't take her into the room in such a troubled state; she wouldn't be able to enjoy herself.

"They sent me a pink gold chain and a gift certificate from the art store I go to when I'm in Sunagakure," Asumi continued, taking off the package's lid and showing her the contents.

Akemi reached in and pulled out the velvet box that held the piece of jewelry as well as the palm sized certificate folded within. "The chain was a pleasant coincidence since it's of the same material as the Amano symbol pendant Grandpapa gave you this morning. You can wear them together. As for the certificate, I imagine you must be thrilled about it."

"I am," Asumi nodded, but her quiet chime belied the enthusiasm she affirmed she had.

Akemi returned the presents to their resting place and twisted to admire the panorama again. Asumi would speak when she was ready.

"…Nee-chan, I can't do it," Asumi whispered, a taste of her long restrained anguish seeping into the words. She closed her eyes and held back droplets of water from cascading freely. "I can't harm him. I can't even picture…"

She trailed off knowing that to finish speaking would be the undoing of her reserved emotions.

"I know," Akemi told her with soft understanding, gaze never wandering from the altering colors on the heavens.

"No, no Nee-chan. You don't understand. Last time we conversed I hadn't altogether discarded the idea of…of _doing_ it. But now…," an unintended sob fled her lips and she was forced to stop talking in order to control herself.

She was turning into such an emotional wreck she ought to be ashamed of herself. She was a kunoichi, an expert assassin; keeping her emotions in check was second nature to her. But how could she when everything she loved, everything she strived for, was at stake? When everything hung from the delicate decision _she_ had to make of destroying one thing or the other?

A hand closed around one of hers and squeezed it with comfort. "Asumi, I _know_. I can't do it either."

Akemi was well aware that her sister didn't have the strength of mind, will or heart to hurt the Kazekage just as she lacked it with Neji. They couldn't carry out Orochimaru's orders.

Asumi clasped Akemi's hand with both of hers as she struggled not to break into an unsightly fit of desperate tears and sobs. Weeping wouldn't solve anything.

"W-What now, Nee-chan?" she asked, fighting to stabilize the quiver of her voice as a cool breeze tickled her skin in a soothing caress.

They needed a solution and they couldn't take too much time in coming up with one. The clock was ticking against them.

"We stay calm and think," Akemi responded, glancing at her with concealed preoccupation as the fading shades of the skies danced across her face. She couldn't let her worry show; if she lost her mien, Asumi would fret. "There is a way to solve our problem, but we haven't come upon it yet."

All the options she had been able to concretize were not viable. If they told the Kages they ran the risk of not being believed about their family and village being in danger; they would simply be put in the hands of ANBU ops and sentenced for betrayal. Rising against Orochimaru was unthinkable; they stood no chance against him because they were _naught_ against his power. He had complete dominion over them with his frightful means of persuasion. They wouldn't be able to go on that suicide mission and look him in the face without feeling _pure_ fear slither around them and paralyze them with its lethal poison. They had to find another method to work out their discouraging problem…

"You're right, Nee-chan. We'll find a way out of this," Asumi agreed more calmly, trying to reassure herself. "And everyone will be safe. We probably won't, but as long as they are I won't complain."

"My thoughts exactly," Akemi replied, smiling slightly as she released Asumi's hand and pulled it out of her double grip.

It wouldn't matter if she ended up sacrificing herself for the wellbeing of her loved ones; there would be no cause for her to keep on moving through life if they didn't exist. They were the only reason that kept her from losing her mind in the wake of Orochimaru's hand. She lived for them and that included Asumi.

"Nee-chan, you missed Neji-nii-kun's spars yesterday," Asumi remarked, changing the subject. They couldn't draw out the conversation because there was a chance that someone would overhear them. Plus, discussing it more would add new wounds and open others. "You would have loved to see him in action."

"Who did he fight against?" Akemi enquired, neatly folding her hands on her lap. She could imagine the motives behind the decision and she was of the same opinion. The matter was over. "He never did tell me who he'd confronted and he also didn't give me the opportunity to ask once he arrived at the bedroom."

"He sparred with Satoru-kun, Seiji-chan, Uncle and I," Asumi grinned, feeling her spirits lift a little at the remembrance of the past day's exercise. She turned to her sister with a gradually relaxing smile. "And he beat us all, though Uncle and I gave him the most trouble."

Neji was both, thrilling to watch and thrilling to fight. He was an excellent adversary and had stupendous management of his family technique.

"Did he now?" Akemi told her, smiling as she disregarded the sweeps of wind that weaved through her and her sister's hair. "I wish I could have seen him."

"I'm sure you would have enjoyed it as I said before. Grandpapa gave him an insulation armor much like the one he gave him today so that we could fight on equal ground and he quickly learned how to use it to his advantage. We all found ourselves running away from him at one point," Asumi added with a chuckle. "Once he knows what he's up to he moves over to face it."

"Yes," Akemi tipped her head in agreement as night descended upon the heavens, "he makes you think, doesn't he?"

That's why she enjoyed her spars with Neji; not only did he give her a challenge on skill, but also on strategic planning.

"He does," Asumi smiled, placing her hands at either side of her and grasping the line of blue tiles that formed the top of the styled rooftop. Below, the lanterns scattered along the walls and garden for the celebration sparked to life. "I want a rematch."

Akemi chuckled and laced her fingers together. "Ask him for one. Now, how did your spar against Grandpapa go?"

"I lost, but that's no surprise since no one ever wins against him. But I did manage to break my previous time record against him, which means I'm improving," Asumi responded, grinning as the moonlight began to shine down on the lively planes of the village. "By the way, you broke your last time record too. And I have to comment that the hit you gave Grandpapa was great!"

Akemi smiled slightly at the statement. She was happy with her sister's progress, but she was worried over the lone hit she'd given to her Grandfather. She couldn't shake off her unease at having managed to do such a thing.

"Ano, Nee-chan, are you alright?" Asumi inquired, peering at her face with observant and shinning honey brown orbs, "you look a bit worried. Is something wrong?"

"Everything is all right. I'm just being silly worrying over Grandpapa," Akemi smiled in assurance.

Asumi could read her with more ease than many others; she grew up a few of her years seeing her acquire her ingrained calm and she knew how to figure it out at times.

"It's alright for you to worry over him, Nee-chan," Asumi replied with understanding, smiling gently. "He - "

" – My apologies for the interruption up there, but it's nearly time for you two to begin preparing," Satoru's strained voice floated up from the courtyard below, causing the sisters' heads to snap back in his direction.

Satoru stood by one of the leafy, decorated trees lining the main pathway into the estate, hands clasped around a large box fashioned out of wood. His face was contorted into a tense expression, evidence that whatever he had in hands was weighty.

"It looks like Uncle and Grandpapa put him to work," Asumi noted as she glanced down. She turned back to Akemi with amusement. "That means Seiji-chan and Nii-kun will work too and that we'll be setting up the tables later."

It also meant they would have quality time with their family as they finished the arrangements for the household celebration and the dinner in the patio they would have right after the New Year had been received.

"Then let's not make them wait too much, shall we? We have to prepare first before helping," Akemi smiled, rising from her perch and tilting her head to look at the firmament.

The stars in the sky were sparkling like crystal shards left to shine in front of a fire lamp. It gave the evening a magical feel and a sense of peaceful merriment that drifted through the air in calming swirls.

Asumi nodded with a grin and gazed up at the stars as well. "Sure thing, Nee-chan."

-o-

He watched her glide through the pasture with a raffia basket full of blankets toward one of the tables that composed the endless line formed along one side of the courtyard. She was finishing her last errand for the preparations and then she would join him in the blanket he'd spread out below a verdant black pine due to Ikeda's suggestion. Supposedly it was the best place to view the fireworks at midnight even though the sky was partially veiled by the neatly kept branches.

He couldn't stop his gaze from lingering on her soft curves and beautiful features as she turned one way or the other to give the last of the instructions the laundry rooms had sent. She seemed to glow that evening. He didn't know if it was the combination of the accentuating makeup and the intricate patterned dark blue kimono she was wearing or the smile that graced her soft lips that made her seem so. But he liked it and he was looking forward to having her all to himself for the next upcoming hours.

Neji saw her smile down at a little boy with silver hair holding out a camera to her. For some reason, Amano children were attracted to her and they enjoyed coming upon her to greet her. Akemi wholeheartedly returned the feeling and oftentimes she stopped everything she was doing just to be with them for a few minutes. Sometimes he found himself thinking she would be a dedicated mother.

Akemi took the camera she was being offered and bent down to kiss the boy on the head. She tucked it into one of her kimono sleeves and then gave the boy a gentle push toward the group of small children playing with the green soccer ball she had sent them from Konoha months earlier. The boy grinned and treaded over to the kimono clad congregation to play with them for a short time. Akemi watched after them for a few moments before turning and making her way to where he was sitting.

When she reached his side, she smiled and removed her sandals. He watched her and patiently waited for her to sit with him to do one of the things he'd wanted to accomplish that evening. As soon as she had knelt beside him and smoothed out the silk on her lap, he grasped her chin and sealed their lips together in a smoldering kiss. He felt her stiffen in surprise upon contact, but then she relaxed and responded to his ministration. One of her small hands cupped his cheek as her mouth gave up against his and he felt an electrical contentment jolt within him at the encouragement. Once he noted she was beginning to lack air, he broke away but didn't draw back completely.

"…Good evening," she spoke after a moment of silence, opening her eyes after taking a few seconds to collect her thoughts.

There was a haze in the endless sapphire pool of her orbs reminiscent of a fog settled late at night over an ocean. It caused satisfaction to take refuge deep in his chest like every time he left her mystified after a kiss.

"Good evening," he rejoined, smirking as he observed the transformation of her gaze back to its normally calm state.

Her eyes regained their sparkling focus and shifted to connect with his own. Then, a soft smile touched her lips.

"How did your chores go?" Akemi enquired as she retrieved the hand she had pressed to his cheek and lowered it to her lap. "Kanami told me Masato was being more difficult than usual."

"Masato is not too fond of me," Neji replied impassively, drawing away from her and gazing at the bustling people across.

While Akemi dressed up that evening, her friends and teammates along with Asumi's paid them a visit. Since the sisters had been busy, they decided to wait for them. In the meantime, they mutually agreed to help with the remainder of the arrangements. It was during one of those instances that Masato began a conversation with him that ignited a coldly controlled anger that seared deep below his skin. But his self-control didn't yield under the pressure of the emotion and he remained mostly calm during the bold speech with the minimum show of disagreement displayed in the form of a cold, piercing glare.

"Masato will understand someday. But it will take him some time," he heard his wife respond in a slow, soft tone.

She was well aware of his problem accepting changes in life, especially if they affected the people closest to him. Masato considered Neji an intruder, someone who had upset the reigning balance, and it would take him time to get accustomed to his presence.

She knew; Akemi was well aware of Masato's animosity towards him. Neji turned his head back to look at her and studied her expression. She was facing the spot where Asumi, Satoru and Seiji were spreading out their blanket, but she was not observing. Her azure gaze was lost elsewhere and the sparkle in her eyes was diminishing with every passing minute.

Gently so as not to startle her, he reached out a hand and curled his fingers around hers. His touch brought her back to the present and she glanced at him in question of his actions. He merely smiled softly and planted a fond kiss on her forehead.

Akemi didn't need words to understand what he was trying to tell her; his display of affection spoke volumes. She smiled warmly and closed some of her fingers around his. Then she twisted back to observe her family scatter over the courtyard with their blankets to celebrate under the stars and among multicolored paper lanterns.

The last remaining hours of the year they spent them conversing about places they had been, memorable moments in their lives and any other subject that arose as a result. They took pictures with the camera Akemi had been given, let others take theirs and spent a moment or two in the blanket across with Asumi, Seiji and Satoru. When it was almost time for midnight, Ikeda called them to the front steps of the Main House where the family's firework arsenal had been set up.

"Well, I think I will let you both fire the first aerial firework together," he told them, smiling good naturedly as he gestured toward a large shell secured to a wooden stake on the ground. "We'll provide you with a torch."

Akemi's eyes traveled from the shell he was referring to back to him. "You told me I couldn't light an aerial firework during this summer's festival, Grandpapa. What has changed since then?"

She remembered he had mentioned something about not being her time to do so back then. It had made little sense to her; where was the harm in lighting a firework when she risked her life every time she went out to work? When she risked a limb or more whenever she used explosives during a mission? She knew there was a reason why he wasn't letting her near the aerial fireworks.

"You have married," Ikeda stated, insightful dark chocolate orbs sparkling knowingly. "I wanted you to fire your first one with Neji as a symbol of your willingness to welcome the future together and your motivation to embrace the light despite the darkness life brings at times."

A soft smile spread across Akemi's lips after understanding the reasons behind his choice. Her Grandfather believed in them; and he also wanted to foment their faith in their matrimony. He was certain they could handle the responsibility they carried on their shoulders…and judging by the perceptive glint in his eyes he was certain about something else, but she couldn't pinpoint what it was.

"I would be honored," Neji said beside her, driving her away from her contemplation.

She tilted her head to glance at him and found him smiling a little at her Grandfather. Then he turned pale lavender on her and she forgot how to breathe. His eyes had always been a feature that called out attention, but coupled with the ebony kimono he was wearing that evening they made awareness rivet around them; it was almost impossible to avoid them in all their intensity. She adored them, even if she felt as if they were gazing deep into her soul and uncovering everything she kept from him.

She smiled at him and placed a hand on his strong, lean arm. "I would be honored as well."

"Excellent," Ikeda smiled placidly. He looked over at Asumi, who was standing nearby examining the pocket watch he had given her to call out the final countdown. "How long do we have until midnight, my dear?"

"Forty seconds," Asumi responded with excitement, looking up at him momentarily with a grin.

As if her voice had resonated throughout the entire patio, the family fell into a soft, almost inaudible murmur of anticipation and all the sounds that had been drowned by the clan's homey atmosphere resounded in the euphoric night. The distinctive echo of several temple bells drifted through the air like waves rolling over the coast. They were all impressively aligned to sound almost as one.

"Yasuhiro, why don't you hand over the torch to Akemi and Neji?" Ikeda instructed, looking over at his youngest son as he hovered close to the fire vase prepared for lighting the fireworks.

"Of course," Yasuhiro nodded and he took one of the unused torches placed on a table close at hand to dip it into the flames.

He extracted it from the bonfire and made sure it was alight before offering it to his niece and her husband. Neji took it and carefully untangled his fingers from Akemi's so that together they could hold the torch in their joint grasp. Around them, members of the family began to gather while others continued to set up fireworks and check that everything was in order to fire them on time.

"Fifteen seconds," Asumi announced, honey brown eyes glued to the golden watch in her right hand.

"Don't forget to think up a wish for the New Year," Katara, a silver haired and honey brown eyed cousin of the Main Family's youngest generation piped up from the loving hold her husband had on her.

Several members of the clan chuckled in agreement.

"Ten!" Asumi declared, causing all heads to twist in her direction.

All the faces in the courtyard lit up with amusement and joined her in the final countdown. "Nine!"

Akemi smiled and gazed up at Neji as the large crowd around them sang the remaining seconds of the year. Just like in the early hours of the morning, she couldn't believe she was there with him, bidding goodbye to the year they had met and welcoming the new one with warmth, unity and fireworks. It went against everything she could have imagined. She was supposed to be hiding in one of Orochimaru's lairs with Asumi, lying in his shadow to kill those he ordered her to like she'd been doing for the last seven years.

Neji looked down at her and smiled softly, causing her heart to flutter erratically like a bird trapped in a room and seeking an escape. She wouldn't change her current situation for anything else; she was blessed at having met someone like Neji and at having been given the opportunity to taste love in his arms. She had received many good things for being so depraved.

"Let's light it," she heard Neji say to her in a voice that sounded surprisingly clear despite the chorus surrounding them.

She smiled and stepped forward with him, clutching the torch in their joint grasp. Together they touched the flames to the fuse and stepped back to let the rocket speed through the air to the night sky.

In the background, they heard the multitude chant that one second was left and then the firework exploded into a beautiful purple chrysanthemum pattern at the same time as those around them yelled that the New Year had arrived. Hundreds of fireworks shot through the billowing winds then and smeared the dark heavens with layers of multicolor that bathed the entire area with joy.

Akemi smiled with the same elation she used to feel every New Year's celebration when she was nothing but a child and turned around greet Neji in the wake of the arrival of a new time and also a new chapter of their life.

"Happy New Year, Neji," she told him with warm affection as the bright colors cast by the brilliant rainbow above made vivid lights dance across her features.

Neji enclosed her in his arms and kissed her fervently. "Happy New Year, Akemi."

She smiled, weaved her arms around his waist and pressed her face against his shoulder. 'I stopped believing in wishes a long time ago, but now I would like to ask for one. I wish to find a solution to the problem Asumi and I have that doesn't involve doing the unthinkable. Please, let this one wish of mine come true. I don't deserve to ask for anything else.'

From a spot beside the line of aerial fireworks a few feet away, Asumi watched Akemi and Neji with a smile of mild sadness. She was happy to see her sister so in love, but…that display of affection reminded her of how much she missed the Kazekage. It made her wonder what he was doing at that moment. Was he alright? Was he tranquil because she wasn't there with him? All those thoughts made her heart writhe in agony like a prisoner in a torture chamber. They were enough to make tears blur her vision.

Closing her eyes, she willed herself not to think about the matter for the remainder of the night and focus on the wish she wanted to make. 'I wish for the protection of Nee-chan's loved ones and mine. I can ask for nothing more.'

"Nee-chan, let's go launch some aerial fireworks, alright?" she heard Seiji tell her from her left.

She flashed her eyes open and looked up at her youngest cousin. "Oh…oh, well, let's go!"

Seiji granted her a lazy yet charming smile, reached out one of his larger hands to grasp one of hers and looped her arm through his. Then he led her away to a corner where several relatives were igniting different types of rockets for the amusement of the little children gathered around.

Miles away, under the colorful blanket the fireworks were creating in the desolate desert, Gaara gazed up at the stars from his perch on the highest rooftop of Suna. The sandy wind threaded through his red locks, disheveling them even more than usual. But he didn't notice it; his thoughts were centered elsewhere.

He had made the trip from Iwa to Suna in record time thanks to his inability to sleep and excess chakra; he'd carried Kankuro with his sand while he traveled at night and had managed to make what was supposed to be a five day long trip in two days. He was finally home where he wanted to be…but somewhere in the back of his head he couldn't stop thinking about her. It irked him to have his thoughts plagued with little things about her, but he couldn't stop it as much as he tried. He wanted to see her again; he wanted to hear her voice and see her smile. But he had to resist all those thoughts and impulses and try to keep them at bay. He had taken the decision to eradicate whatever strange things she made him feel. But no matter how much he reminded himself of his decision and tried to stand by it, he couldn't stop wondering what she was doing as he sat on the rooftop watching the fireworks his people launched into the air to celebrate the New Year.

* * *

End of chapter! I apologize for the long wait, but a few unexpected things came my way and my writing was delayed. But here it is! I hope it's to your liking. Please tell me what you think!

_Please review and keep reading._


	48. Quake

**Red Kunai Bolts**

I'm back! Happy belated Christmas and a Happy New Year! I apologize for taking so long in updating; but hopefully this semester I'll be able to continue writing…and finish the story. :D This is my Christmas present to you; I hope it's to your liking. Now I leave you to it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do, however, own Akemi, Asumi, the _nagare shogai_, the Amano clan, any OCs that appear here and the plot. Enjoy.

**Chapter Forty Eight**

**Quake**

* * *

The first brilliant streaks of the sun pierced the lightening lavender heavens and leisurely, the remaining plum darkness began to retreat. Asumi could not help but stop revising her gear to appreciate its beauty; it had been months since she'd seen a typical Iwa sunrise. Strangely enough, she didn't miss them as much as she thought she would. She found she missed more the shades of orange and red characteristic of the desert.

"I finished packing your extra food supply," she heard Akemi's tranquil voice declare from behind.

She heard the zip of the closing zipper and felt the pull of the shutting backpack before she saw her sister come up beside her.

"Remember to be careful, the trip is dangerous," Akemi stated as a cool, gentle wind swept over them.

Asumi raised a hand to her hair and kept her loosening locks in place; she knew what her sister meant. Their Father was loose somewhere and who knew if he was waiting for one of them with an ambush or something worst.

"I promise, Nee-chan," she replied, smiling in assurance while the sun began to bathe the top of the village. "I'll also write to you when I get to Sunagakure like you asked me to."

Akemi nodded as the breeze played with the lower folds of her kimono. "Yes. Don't forget to write to the family as well. They'll also want to know you have arrived safely."

"Alright," Asumi dipped her head in agreement. "Remember to write to me when you get to Konohagakure no Sato too. You'll be leaving tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, tomorrow is the day. And I will keep in mind to write to you as soon as I arrive," Akemi rejoined as light began to pour through the open village gate they stood by. Her voice took on a quieter note. "I hope that by the time I return to the village I have some plan to solve our problem."

Asumi's sliver of content relaxation left her at the mention of their circumstances. Their vacations had ended and they still lacked a viable option that enabled them to save everyone. No matter how many hours they had spent together trying to come up with ideas they had come out with empty hands. Why was it so difficult?

"We will get through this, all right?" Akemi's chime broke through her discouraging reverie.

Honey brown eyes shifted on Akemi again and saw serene reassurance floating within sapphire depths. The palpable resolve in blue orbs brought her own to life once more. She couldn't lose her persistence; she had to believe they were capable of overcoming the odds for the sake of those they loved.

She smiled a little.

She saw her sister smile softly in return and then twist around to cast a glance further down the street they were standing on. She didn't doubt Akemi was checking for the family's arrival. Earlier that morning, they had informed them they would catch them at the gate to send her off.

As she observed Akemi and the azure kimono she was clad in, her mind wandered away to the events that had preceded the New Year up until that moment. The first event of the year was Satoru and Kanami's wedding; they had decided to marry in a rush without any regards to the courtship and engagement traditions their families observed. Somehow, they managed to get their wish granted and one early morning during a vivid sunrise they became husband and wife. The following day, the Tsuchikage and Miho tied the knot. The entire village celebrated the matrimony with joy. She attended the reception party. Two days later, she hosted her birthday party in one of the dining halls of the Amano estate in the company of her team, friends and family. She had a thrilling time; all her guests delighted in small occurrences. Only Akemi and Neji remained generally tranquil in their corner of the room, but she could easily tell they were having a good time. The soft smile on Akemi's face and the firmness with which Neji held her hand told her so.

Her mood lifted a bit more at the consideration and a smile curled over her lips; she had noticed a change in Akemi's relationship with Neji during the past few days. It seemed to be strengthening and deepening. It made her happy for them.

"Stop, please!"

The childlike cry carried over to her mixed with the gentle wind and her eyes shifted in the direction she heard it coming from. "Give me my doll back!"

Her focus riveted around the mouth of a nearby street and her ears picked up a reverberating riotous laugh. She frowned; she didn't like the sound of that.

As her eyes examined the intersection for signs of the two distinctive voices that had broken the morning peace, a young boy about twelve ran out into the main road with a doll cradled in one of his hands. He chuckled loudly and with expertise tossed the small toy through the air and caught it with little care. While he continued with his antics, a little girl around four years old sprinted after him, sparkling tears trailing down her cheeks. When both children stepped into the light, Asumi recognized the boy as an Itsuwari and the girl as the daughter of a fish market owner.

"Nee-chan," she called out quietly as she observed the Genin tease the child.

"I see them," she heard Akemi respond from beside her.

She had heard the girl's shout and had also turned to see what was happening. As soon as she saw them, she was not surprised to notice the harrying boy was an Itsuwari. Regrettably, seeing the Itsuwari males harassing others was something common. However, she had _never_ seen a ninja bullying a civilian.

The Genin spun around, laughed with mirth and raised the doll high above his head. "If you want it back, try taking it from me."

The child reached up with small hands and jumped to get the toy, but she was unable to reach it. "No fair! Please, give it back to me! We didn't do anything to you! Why did you take it?"

"You have two seconds," the boy grinned, roughly shaking the doll over the girl's head, "come get it."

Unconcealed sobs shook the girl's smaller frame and tears slipped away from her eyelashes. "P-Please, g-give it back! It's m-mine!"

"Sure," the Genin beamed impishly and with the same ease with which shinobi executed hand signs, he tore the doll in two.

A strangled gasp escaped the girl's lips the instant she saw the fate of her toy and she froze in horrific surprise as she surveyed the broken halves. A stronger wave of tears hit her with a vengeance and her thin body began to shake with quiet sobs.

"Here's your dolly," the boy said, offering the torn doll back with a wide, warped smile.

The girl extended trembling hands to recover what was left of the toy and just as her fingers grazed the clothes it was wearing, the Genin dropped it to the ground and stomped it.

"Oops," he voiced with satisfaction as he observed the girl bend down with infinite sorrow to pick up the pieces.

He continued to watch her recover every tiny section she could find and when he was certain she was distracted he closed a hand to punch her. The instant he formed the fist, a light breeze swept over him from two different directions and the next thing he knew there was a slender but firm grip enclosing his fingers. He blinked in bewilderment at its sudden appearance before noting the sun was being blocked from view. It was then that he perceived two different chakra patterns hovering around him and he understood his situation.

He looked up the length of the female limb latched onto his and met endless arctic sapphire. He stiffened under the weight of the impenetrable gaze.

"You have done enough, Itsuwari-kun," Akemi stated as she gazed down at the Genin with unnerving calm.

Beside her, Asumi crouched next to the small girl and placed a comforting hand on her tiny back.

"Are you hurt?" she asked softly, watching as the child closed her eyes and struggled to keep her tears and sobs from flowing out like a river without a trench.

The girl shook her head and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "…I'm o-okay…"

"Gomen nasai for not intervening sooner," the dark blue haired kunoichi apologized, gently passing a gloved hand over her head in a soothing caress, "would you mind telling us how this happened?"

The little girl took a moment to respond before beginning with her tale. Asumi and Akemi listened to her account, but their attentions were drawn away by the swift approach of several chakra signatures coming from various directions. Instinctively, their muscles tensed in anticipation for an attack.

Without warning the kunoichi saw an abundant cloud of Iwa shinobi poised in the air above them with clear intentions of attacking.

-o-

Neji paused around a street corner and looked in the general direction of the eastern gate; many chakras close by were springing into action with a speed that was only common during combat. He frowned; something was not right.

"Did you feel that?" Seiji enquired, creasing his brow slightly as he and the rest of the family halted around Neji, "there are too many chakras activated at the gate."

"The girls," Yasuhiro articulated, face angled in the direction of the gateway.

Worry spread through Neji like a chilling cold in the dead of winter and his pale lavender gaze narrowed. If there was something occurring at the entryway, chances were that Akemi and Asumi were involved.

"Yasuhiro, you know what to do," Ikeda stated peacefully from beside the Hyuuga, and Neji twisted to look at him. The clan leader looked unaffected despite the possibility of his granddaughters being in danger. "The rest of us will hurry to the gate."

Yasuhiro nodded solemnly. "I will try to hurry."

Ikeda bestowed him a good natured smile and disappeared from view with blinding speed, leaving a whirlwind of dust in his wake. Neji and the rest of the family wasted no time in following after; Akemi and Asumi could be in need of some help.

It took them a few minutes to arrive at the gate and when they did, they were forced to take a few moments to assess the delicate state of affairs they found. There were three Iwa shinobi surrounding Akemi and Asumi and four others that had engaged them in a battle that had ended in an unmoving tie. Asumi had stopped an incoming fist of one shinobi with one hand and had evaded and grappled the arm of another who had attacked her at the same time with her other hand. Akemi, on the contrary, was standing straight and had one hand curled around an arriving punch while the other was latched around the neck of the shinobi Asumi had by the arm. Standing in the midst of all the somber shinobi stood a Genin that had a face frozen between fear and determination. At his feet lay a single kunai.

Neji scrutinized Akemi's state with his all-seeing eyes; she showed no signs of rough treatment. There were only a few wrinkles in her kimono, vestiges of her action to defend herself. She was unharmed and so was Asumi.

"Stand back," a female voice ordered from the top of the wall.

Neji raised his gaze in time to catch Miho jump from the rock barrier, spin with elegance through the air and land on the ground with grace a few feet to his right. She cast solemn purple orbs on the horde of shinobi making the display by the gate and placed a hand on her hip.

"I gave you an order," she said in a tone that was almost devoid of emotion save by the slight inflection of irritation Neji could detect.

"Humph, what makes you believe we'll follow your orders? You may have married the Tsuchikage, but that doesn't mean you have the power to command the shinobi of this village," the ninja Akemi held by the hand retorted tartly.

Akemi's eyes widened at his bravado. There were never many who dared to go against one of Miho's orders and it had nothing to do with her long-term relationship with the Tsuchikage. She was a formidable kunoichi who stood by the rules and who could be nothing short of merciless when the situation demanded it. She was as intimidating as she was delightful.

Annoyance fired within Asumi the way the fuse of a bomb lightened with flames. Why did the Itsuwari always insist on challenging those they didn't like? They were better off living in a place where they didn't have to see all the faces they crossed in the village. Perhaps then they would be less spiteful.

A disbelieving silence fell over Satoru, Seiji and Kanami, who stood to Neji's right. The Itsuwari shinobi they had across from them were a lot bolder with their claims than what they remembered them to be. They had even dared to insult the Tsuchikage's wife…

Neji raised an eyebrow at the hostile shinobi. The ninja was quite audacious if he dared to insult someone in front of others.

Miho let her hand fall from her hip and walked over to the shinobi who had spoken with long, cat-like strides. She placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned over to peer at him as if she were a curious kitten.

"That may be so, but I am entitled to give you commands that _you_ will follow. I am your superior and I far outrank you in shinobi status, so if you wish to be free of punishment you have to follow my orders," she said with deadly calm, lowering her voice as she carried on with her latter statement. She patted the shinobi on the shoulder, causing him to cringe, and continued speaking with her emotionless chime. "In addition, it's actually convenient that you do as I say now because Akemi and Asumi have…hm, what was the word? Ah, yes. Akemi and Asumi have something called diplomatic immunity. Are you familiar with the term and its connotation, Itsuwari Osaji?"

The Rock-nin didn't bother to respond; he merely stayed quiet and fixed his dark orbs on Akemi. Akemi returned the stare without wavering.

"Stand back, this is the last time I will repeat myself," Miho stated, stepping away from the Itsuwari. Her dark purple orbs drifted to Akemi and then Asumi. "This includes both of you as well. I'd rather not have any trouble."

"We understand," Asumi replied with a nod.

She would be more than happy to get rid of the molesting Itsuwari she and her sister had on their case, but…

"…I'll be pleased to comply once the Itsuwari release my sister," Akemi replied, gaze floating toward Asumi for a moment. "Otherwise, I refuse to move."

Asumi withheld a smile; it looked as though her thoughts hadn't ceased to merge with those of her sister.

"You can relax now, my dear," Ikeda's remark reached everyone from behind Miho. All the faces that could turn to look at him did so and those who set eyes upon his dignified figure were surprised to see him in the company of the Tsuchikage. "Eiichiro-sama and I are here."

"And so are Daichi-sama and I," Yasuhiro added as he appeared next to his wife with an aged man dressed in an elegant deep red kimono.

Judging by his bearing, Neji imagined the elder was the Itsuwari clan leader. He showed a peaceful and pleasant manner, but Neji could easily see that behind the façade lay an ambitious man that would go to any lengths to get what he wanted. He was instantly wary of the smiling face, feeling that he could turn against those surrounding him at any moment. And he was even more so when the elder bowed and greeted Akemi and Asumi with an unfelt courtesy hidden behind a considerate smile and they politely returned the gesture with practiced ease, but with caution hidden in their gazes. It was evident his wife and her sister held the man in a regard not different from his.

"Pray tell, what is the meaning of this?" Daichi enquired, tucking his hands inside the sleeves of his kimono while he considered the statuesque scene before him.

"No doubt another misunderstanding, Daichi-sama," Ikeda smiled good-naturedly. Neji noted there seemed to be a sparkle of certainty in his dark brown orbs; no doubt he knew what had happened, somehow. "You know how the younger generations are these days."

"Stand back and explain," Eiichiro said in a hard, commanding voice that held no other emotion within.

His face was set in stone and his light blue eyes showed no feelings whatsoever. Only authority and controlled power radiated through his rock-hard expression. He was the epitome of the Iwa shinobi.

Miho stepped away from where she stood and placed herself to the side. Her interference was no longer needed with her husband's arrival.

Akemi twisted to gaze at the ninja that she and her sister held and lightly squeezed his neck with her long fingers, causing him to flinch. "My sister."

She heard a light growl of infuriation come from his towering form before he retrieved his arm from Asumi's grasp and stood erect. The rest of the ninja followed suit and in moments, they had liberated the kunoichi from their posing threat. Asumi and Akemi retreated to their awaiting family, taking position between Neji and Kanami to study the rigid line of Iwa-nin that had formed in the Tsuchikage's presence.

When Akemi reached Neji's side, she offered him a small, placid smile to indicate she was well.

Neji didn't return the gesture, but his eyes softened almost invisibly. "Are you alright?"

He slipped some fingers below her obi and gently tugged the fabric. Akemi smiled softly at the motion. While it was surprising, she found it more adorable than anything.

"I'm fine," she spoke silently, slightly leaning her head closer to him so he could hear and touching his arm in assurance.

"Speak," Eiichiro commanded, setting his impenetrable eyes on Osaji.

Neji and Akemi turned back to him.

"Eiichiro-sama, I was on guard duty on the wall when I saw Amano Asumi and Amano Akemi attack one of our Genin," Osaji explained with cool composure as he looked at the Tsuchikage.

Asumi raised both eyebrows in disbelief. She had heard the Itsuwari say many lies throughout her life in the village but this topped all their ridiculous statements.

Akemi arched a brow. Oh, _this_ was bound to be good. She looked forward to explaining the reasons why she and Asumi, two Jounin, found it significant to attack a Genin; Jounin _always_ thought Genin were better targets for assault than other Jounin.

Neji's only sign of incredulity was shown in the mirror image of Akemi's expression. The man was clearly lying; he could see it. But why did he need to do so?

The Amano family stayed silent, waiting for Osaji to finish. They knew there was foul play involved in his declaration; it was not uncommon and it was expected. Now they had to be patient and wait for everyone involved to be questioned first before they could intervene to attempt to make it right.

"Following the Act of the Two Clans and its agreements, we attacked in defense of our own," Osaji carried on while the others listened.

"Yes, and they attacked with four times our number," Asumi added, annoyance seeping into her tone of voice as her face took on a hard edge.

The Itsuwari were too irritating for her to stand; she didn't know how her sister could bear to be unruffled in their wake.

"Now, now my dear. Wait for your turn to explain," Ikeda told her with a paternal smile.

Asumi exhaled quietly and tried to compose her mien by reminding herself that she had an image to uphold. She couldn't throw it to waste, especially in a situation with the Itsuwari. It would be humiliating.

"Akemi-sama, Asumi-sama, what do you have to say regarding this matter?" Eiichiro queried, turning his attention to the sisters.

Akemi glanced at the Tsuchikage and spoke. "Itsuwari-kun was bullying a civilian child and he was on the brink of physically assaulting her when Asumi and I intervened. We were listening to her account when shinobi came upon us."

"Where is the child you speak of?" Daichi asked, peering at Akemi with a slight smile.

Akemi didn't return the gesture; instead, she cast her sapphire gaze over her sister. Asumi had hid the girl at one point during the unexpected attack. She was the only one who knew where to find her.

Asumi's lips curved in a grin of satisfaction she couldn't veil. "If you give me a minute, I will gladly present her to you, Itsuwari-sama."

Eiichiro nodded in concession and Asumi walked away from the crowd they had made toward a weapon's shop nearby, ignoring the prying onlookers that were trying to glean some information of what had happened. She exchanged a few words with the clerks standing at the doorway, and then received the small girl she and her sister had saved earlier from a woman's arms. She placed the child on the ground, grasped her tiny hand, and walked over to the awaiting group with a kind smile.

"Is this her?" Eiichiro questioned Akemi once Asumi and her charge had arrived.

"Yes," Akemi dipped her head slightly.

"We did not see this girl when we arrived," Osaji interjected as Asumi brought the child over with her family.

Akemi smiled down at her and placed a comforting hand on the top of her head. "Of course not; you were too busy trying to drill us into the ground to notice her."

Osaji snarled and all eyes shifted to him. Realizing that perhaps his reaction had given others the impression that he was not being truthful, he reformed his expression and tried to pretend he had done nothing.

The Tsuchikage looked away from him and centered on the little girl. He moved forward, crouched and gently placed a hand on the mass of dark threads that was the child's hair. "What happened this morning?"

Shy peridot orbs inspected the kind smile on the Tsuchikage's face, but then quickly shied away. With the same speed, she shuffled behind Asumi and held on to her weapon's belt. "…I was playing with Nii-san outside Daddy's store and then he came and took away my doll."

Her eyes peered from behind Asumi's hip and rested over the Genin briefly before they flitted away like a bird flying from a predator.

"She's lying!" the Genin exclaimed, glaring at her with heat, "I've never seen her!"

"Now, now, no need to be so hostile towards her, Itsuwari-kun," Ikeda commented, successfully lowering the rising tension of the atmosphere with his good humored utterance, "give her a chance to speak."

The Genin flushed in anger, but remained quiet.

'That outburst is more than incriminating,' Neji considered as he watched the incensed boy.

He had confirmed Akemi's declaration without trying.

"Nii-san tried to get my doll back, but…but he shoved Nii-san away and he hit a door. I followed him and ended up here. He broke my doll in two and then the two ladies came and stopped him. But then, the shinobi came and attacked…," the girl mumbled, closing her eyes and wiping away falling tears, "…I-I want to go home…"

"Don't worry," Eiichiro assured her with another beam as he ruffled her locks, "we'll get you home soon enough. Arigatou for telling me what happened to you."

He rose and gazed at Satoru and Seiji, who stood quietly watching the scene without expression. "Satoru, Seiji, I would like you to check around the route that leads here from Kiryou's fish market for a boy that fits her description. I will wait for your report in my office."

Seiji and Satoru nodded in understanding before they sped off to begin their search.

"Miho, deliver the girl to her home. I'm sure her parents are worried," Eiichiro continued, light blue eyes resting over his wife. Then he looked at each of the members of the crowd. "I want the Itsuwari shinobi to come with me to my office. We will wait for Satoru and Seiji's findings. Depending on the information they bring, I will instill the proper punishment. The rest of you go back to your previous activities."

"Understood, Eiichiro-sama," Miho replied, bowing her head with respect.

"As you wish, Eiichiro-sama," Daichi nodded in acceptance.

"Very well," Ikeda conceded with a good-natured smile.

The Itsuwari shinobi tipped their heads quietly and waited for the Tsuchikage to give them the order to move out.

"I will send word to each clan with information on the outcome of this matter," Eiichiro stated as he twisted in the direction of the Tsuchikage building. "Have a good day."

He inclined his head to the clan leaders and proceeded to his office, gesturing to the shinobi to follow.

"My apologies Ikeda-sama, but I have urgent business to attend to," Daichi said after he had watched part of his family withdraw. He twisted to look at Ikeda, bowed slightly and smiled. "I expect to see you in the clan leader reunion."

"Of course, Daichi-sama," Ikeda smiled as he bowed in response. "Have a pleasant day."

"Likewise," Daichi returned.

He bowed to Ikeda in the same fashion he had done, saluted the rest of the family and walked away in the direction of the market with quiet footsteps.

"Well, now that this matter has come to an end for the time being I think we should hurry up and give Asumi the sendoff we had planned before we were interrupted. Her departure has been delayed about an hour and it may prove to be inconvenient for her journey if we continue to hold her back," Ikeda told his family after Daichi was out of earshot. "Although I wouldn't mind if she stayed another day at the village with us."

Those present chuckled at his concluding mention. None of them would be bothered if she prolonged her stay; their time with her was limited.

Asumi grinned with appreciation and her honey brown eyes lit up with amusement. "I'd love to spend more days with the family, but I can't. Gaara-sama and I agreed I had to return a week from now. He might get angry if I return later."

"He won't," Ikeda replied and a twinkle entered his dark brown gaze. "He'll be delighted to see you, in his own way. He treasures you more than you think, my dear. He's just a little…slow on his feelings."

Asumi blushed in embarrassment and rubbed the back of her neck. She didn't know _what_ to reply to that statement. She didn't think that he actually held feelings for her at all…

"Go along, Asumi," Yasuhiro smiled, causing Asumi to surface from her treading thoughts. "We don't want you to travel in a hurry or lose more time than what you have already lost."

"Right," Asumi nodded and beamed.

It wasn't the time to think about Gaara; it was time to focus on the way back to Suna.

"Have a safe trip," Isa told her as a gentle, motherly smile graced her lips.

"Remember to write," Kanami reminded her with a kind, comforting beam, "we like hearing from you."

"I'll write, I promise," Asumi replied with an embarrassed smile.

She saved her sister and Neji for last. When she turned to them, she smiled softly at the lovely picture they presented. Both of them were standing together, smiling at her in their own ways with ease. It was moments like those that she and Akemi cherished in the darkness and the ones that pushed them to want to save what they treasured the most.

"Goodbye, Nee-chan, Nii-san," she voiced softly as the traffic through the gate began to increase, "take care of each other."

Neji's smile switched to a smirk. "That's something you don't need to remind me."

Akemi had to force her body not to move with the surprise she felt when she heard Neji's words. In its place, she tried to keep the impression at bay as best as she could and smiled at her sister.

"Don't forget to give time to Kazekage-sama. He needs it, alright?" she said in a soft voice, low enough for Asumi and those closest to them to hear.

Asumi nodded. "Alright."

She would give it a try; it couldn't be for nothing that Akemi and Temari had the same thought regarding the Kazekage.

"Don't be too hard on yourself," she heard her Grandfather pipe up and she shifted her gaze to him. He granted her an affectionate smile. "You have much to give to others and many lowered wills to restore ablaze with your flame. Don't ever doubt yourself for a second; don't ever think you are lost. Follow that light that blazes within you. You will make the best decisions and always move toward the light. Farewell my dear, and don't forget that we all adore you."

Asumi felt her vision blur at the words, but she held back the oncoming tears. Her Grandfather always knew when and what to tell any of them when they needed it. She smiled. "Arigatou, Grandpapa. I hope to see all of you soon."

She offered them her trademark grin and then sped off through the gate toward the sands of the desert.

-o-

In the distance, he could distinguish a soft, restful melody that was at once familiar and foreign. It seeped into his mind and soul like soothing water over irritated skin until it brought him awake from his deep slumber.

Neji instinctively felt for the soft, slender body he had encompassed in his arms when he went to sleep and touched cold and vacant sheets. His eyes fluttered open to find the bedside empty.

Shinobi senses kicked into action and searched for the other presence that was supposed to be inside the chamber; they found nothing. Realizing he was uncharacteristically alone in the dead of night and feeling a rising sense of worry and dread in the center of his chest, Neji sat down on the bed and allowed his fully alerted senses to continue scavenging the room and what they could of its surroundings before jumping to worrying conclusions. Akemi seldom left his side when they were meant to be sleeping and when she did, he always felt her slip away. That night, he had not even felt her stir. Where was she?

A new quiet melody came to life in the moonlit air and Neji instantly focused on the music. Perhaps…

He rose from the bed and walked to the door with quiet footsteps to listen more closely. He could distinguish it was a piano and he could easily trace back the sound to the music room. Someone was playing and chances were that it was Akemi. He needed to find out.

Quickly fishing out a shirt from a drawer and tossing it over his bare chest, he silently exited the bedroom and made his way to the nearby music room. The hallways were unpopulated save for the sporadic servant and the dancing moonlight that made patterns on the floor, walls and doors. Disregarding the rather chilly breeze, Neji approached the lit chamber and stood outside for a moment. The sliding door was ajar like the first time he'd visited and music was pouring out from the crack in gentle cadences. Feeling the imperious need to know if Akemi was the one playing, he peered through the crack and sought the silhouette sitting at the piano bench. To his relief, Akemi's kimono draped figure greeted his eyes. She was safe.

Remembering he had startled her with his intrusion the last time, he made a much quieter entrance so as not to disturb her. Just as he was pushing the door back to how he had found it, Akemi added the concluding keystrokes to the piece and finished playing. A strange silence infused with the vestiges of the song remained between them.

"Did I wake you with my playing? I didn't mean to disturb your sleep. You looked tired when we went to bed," Akemi spoke softly, turning to look at him with gentleness sparkling in her sapphire gaze. "I apologize if I roused you."

"No," he responded and he treaded over until he had gathered her in his arms, "it's fine."

Gently, he laced his fingers through her unbound silver locks and tilted her head back to expose the luscious expanse of her delicate neck. He trailed warm kisses along her jaw line and dived into her neck to decorate her flesh with more. He felt her sigh under his lips and he had to will his momentarily unbound desire to stop at the hollow base of her neck.

"It's fine," he articulated against her skin.

He felt Akemi thread a hand through his hair and shift a few degrees to the side. Then, with her other hand, she guided him until he was sitting with her on the piano bench.

Tenderly, she adjusted his head on her bosom and buried her face in the top of his head while she held on to him. A tension Neji was unaware of having eased away from his limbs and he relaxed against her willowy curves as if he were resting after a long journey. He closed his eyes and savored the feel of her relief and the gentle caress her hand was producing in waves on his head. He felt her lips plant a gentle kiss on the top of his head and then slide to rest on his exposed forehead. There, to his surprise, she pressed the most amorous kiss on the center of his curse mark and then dragged her lips along its length sowing small, loving kisses. He felt his surprise fade to an old, lingering ache and his heart and soul craved more for this calm but dangerous woman who could show without any pity that she adored him as he was with everything that bound and darkened him. The fire she had ignited within his essence blazed into a colossal, uncontainable flame and he found himself wishing he could take her with ardor and make the tenderest love to her to show her it was her and no one else. But he chained back his desires and stayed calm.

He felt the gentle pressure of one more kiss in the middle of his curse mark and then Akemi remained at rest with her head pressed against his. A whim overcame him but moments after she had finished and he decided he wouldn't suppress it like he was doing with the rest of his feelings. Without minding the consequences of his impulse, he tilted his head upward and captured her lips in a slow, fiery and tender kiss that told her of things felt and hidden under resistant control. He trailed his hand feather soft up the indentation of her back until he tangled his fingers with her tresses and locked her head in place. He wasn't going to let her escape.

Her lips danced against his, warm and willing, and her hands cradled his face as if he were the most precious thing in her world. His heart fluttered with emotions long felt and he realized that perhaps he meant so much _more_ to her than what he already knew. Maybe she…

When he felt her gasp for air, he broke away, closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. He could hardly contain the satisfaction that was extending through him at comprehending that he was an important part of her life, that he was one of the most pivotal people in the world for her. Maybe there was a chance…

"Would you like me to play for you?" Akemi asked in a soft, almost breathless voice, and Neji opened his eyes in surprise.

She was offering? He felt his heart warm like a room during a chilling evening at the sincerity lacing her proposal. He wanted nothing more than to hear her play, but he wouldn't force her; he wanted her to play for him when she was ready.

"Only if you feel ready," he responded, voice and expression soft, and he had the pleasure to see her gleaming sapphire gaze soften.

"I'm ready," she stated, smiling softly. "I want you to hear me."

Neji drew his fingers away from her locks and let them trail along her jawbone with a gentle smile. "Then I'll listen."

Akemi's smile grew in size and radiance and she eagerly released him from her arms. Reluctantly, Neji sat back and watched her pass the pages of the music book resting on the stand in search of a song to play. He regretted giving up her softness and warmth, but being able to witness the enthusiasm that radiated from her was worth it.

"I'll play one song for you since we have to turn in soon," Akemi told him as she placed the song anthology back on its stand. "We need to rest for our journey back to Konohagakure."

Neji had not forgotten. They were leaving the next morning. Instead of being awake, they should have been sleeping and getting enough rest for the long trip back to the village. But he couldn't complain about losing some slumbering hours; no resting hours could compare to the value of the moment they had shared earlier. He would willingly forfeit an entire night's rest for another instant like that.

"One song is more than enough for me," he remarked gently, a soft smile curving his lips.

The fact that she had ventured to show him a part of her that she kept hidden more than sufficed for him. It meant that another barrier had been conquered.

Shining sapphire warmed and Neji knew that Akemi appreciated that he didn't demand more of her. But how could he ask for more? He didn't want her to close the doors they had opened together and retreat. He would take what she gave him because everything that she offered was precious.

Dainty hands neared the keys and after a breath's hesitation began to hit them and form a soft, soothing melody that revolved around them like thread being gathered on a spindle. Neji listened to the song, but above all else he watched Akemi surrender all inhibitions to the music the keystrokes weaved. He couldn't help but feel honored that she had permitted him to observe part of her unraveling. It was an exceptional way to end their remaining hours in Iwagakure.

-o-

"I packed an extra supply of medicines for you like you asked and that soba recipe you liked from Momaru-san," Isa told Akemi solemnly as she watched her do another checkup to the shinobi gear strapped to her limbs.

A soft breeze swept through the courtyard they stood in and enveloped both of them in a soft, invisible shawl. The morning had a moderate temperature ideal to relax.

"Arigatou, Auntie," Akemi replied, smiling at her after she had secured her kunai pouch around her left leg.

"You're welcome," Isa tipped her head and smiled, "be careful on your way back."

"I will, I promise," Akemi remarked, straightening and adjusting her gauntlets, "take care of the family, won't you? Your feet spend more time on the ground than theirs."

Isa burst into a soft laugh just as Neji and the rest of the Main Family emerged from the dining hall behind her. "I won't tell anyone that you said that, although it's true. Don't worry; I will take care of them."

Akemi chuckled. She knew her Aunt would care for her sons, daughter-in-law, husband and father-in-law; Isa was like the mother of the Main Family. She was always looking after all of them, always taking care of their well-being.

"Write to us sometime," Satoru stated as he and Kanami walked down the front steps and on to the stone pathway to join the two women, "it's important to stay in touch."

"I will," Akemi assured them with a nod, turning to face the main quarters.

"We'll try to see if we can go visit Konoha and Suna sometime," Seiji spoke up indolently, taking a seat on the stairs and slipping his feet in his shinobi sandals.

Neji sat down beside him and began to secure his shoes as well. It was time for him and Akemi to part.

"I would like to have a word with you, my boy," Ikeda's good-natured voice carried over to him from behind.

The clan leader's request took Neji by surprise, but nevertheless he rose and twisted to meet the clan leader while Seiji abandoned them for the rest of the family. "Ikeda-sama."

"I have a small favor to ask concerning Akemi," the elder articulated as he drifted closer to him. He lowered his tone so that only Neji could hear. "I would like you to guide her when she requires it. Sometimes, she becomes lost and for a moment, she loses sight of where she needs to turn to. I would like you to provide some light when she reaches instants like those and help to guide her where she wants and needs to go. She can walk on her own; but at times she needs some light to show her the way. I know you can provide it for her. There is no one better, not even myself. I cannot protect her the way you do, and I'm getting old and senile. It's time to pass on this position to someone who will partake in her future. I entrust you with her."

Neji felt as if Ikeda had handed him down the most precious responsibility someone could pass on to another. He bowed with deep respect. "Ikeda-sama, I will protect her."

He had been trying to do it since before the clan leader suggested it and he would continue to do it until he drew his last breath.

He heard a soft chuckle escape the Head of the Clan. "I know, my son."

"Neji," Akemi called calmly and the Hyuuga straightened and turned to her. When his gaze found hers across the patio, a smile graced her lips. "It's time to go."

Neji glanced back at the clan leader and nodded with reverence. "Ikeda-sama, arigatou for receiving me in your home."

"It's no trouble, my boy," Ikeda replied with a placid smile, "you are part of our family and are always welcome into our quarters. Don't forget that."

"Arigatou," Neji repeated once again.

He stepped away from the stairway and proceeded to tread over to his wife; their vacations were officially over. It was time to return to their daily lives. However, that didn't mean some changes could be implemented to their everyday. He would make sure _none_ of the moments that had happened between them during their holiday was forgotten.

"Are you ready?" Akemi enquired once Neji was at her side.

"Yes. Are you?" he replied with a smirk.

Akemi smiled. "Yes. Let's go."

"Before you take off on us, my dear, I would like to remind you that you are not alone. You have someone with you who is willing to help you with any load that you might have on your shoulders. Don't forget that," Ikeda spoke just in time to stop them from speeding through the open main gate. "And also, don't worry so much about finding the right path; you will find it in due time."

Akemi looked over her shoulder at her Grandfather and smiled softly. "Arigatou, Grandpapa. Take care."

"You too take care, my dear. We adore you," he replied with a smile, "have a safe trip."

Akemi nodded, rewarded her folks with one last smile and twisted back to face the gates. It was time. Directing one look of assent to her husband, they ran out into the village together and took on the mountains of the Earth Country to return to Konoha.

Approximately thirty minutes into their passage through the barren rocky planes, Neji and Akemi spied a large group of shinobi coming from the southeast toward them at top speed. They frowned.

"Neji," Akemi told him as she jumped over a medium sized rock that was on the way.

"I'm on it," he replied, bringing his hands together. His fingers flew through the set of hand signs and he activated the jutsu without a thought. "Byakugan!"

His vision instantly heightened and expanded to encompass a mile around them and he lost no time in zooming into the forthcoming cluster to examine them. He was surprised with his findings.

"It's my Team and Team Seven," he informed Akemi and with his extended field vision he saw her glance at him with amazement.

What were they doing in the Earth Country? She found it strange that such a numerous and noticeable shinobi assembly was treading through the land; it gave her a sense of foreboding.

"Akemi-chan, Neji!" Naruto exclaimed as soon as both groups came upon each other, "we're glad we found you!"

"I would say we're lucky we found them, Naruto," Kakashi added as they all converged at the top of a large, flat rock. "We were just on our way to deliver an urgent message to the Tsuchikage. We were told that if we found you on the way you were to come with us."

"Has something happened?" Akemi asked, finding it odd that the Hokage was sending two teams to deliver a message when she could simply send it by air.

It was a faster and safer delivery.

"Konoha has intelligence that Iwagakure no Sato might be under the attack of Orochimaru's forces," Gai responded, and Neji and Akemi stilled.

"What?" Akemi whispered as a bizarre, choking sensation spread through her chest like a venomous poison.

The village miles behind them exploded.

* * *

End of chapter! XD Please tell me what you think! Happy New Year!

_Please review and keep reading._


	49. Shatter

**Red Kunai Bolts**

Here's the chapter! It's kind of _long_ and a little slow on the beginning, but it should begin to get more fast-paced as it moves on. I leave you to it. Prepare for some drama!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do, however, own Akemi, Asumi, the Amano clan, the _nagare shogai_ and all jutsu that pertains to it, the other OCs that appear here and the plot.

**Chapter Forty Nine**

**Shatter**

* * *

The wind stretched the riding smoke over the towering boulders and mountains of the infertile lands of the Earth Country, creating a dense carpet of charcoal shades that extended for miles. The sky had been partially blanketed by the obscure cloud resulting from the explosion.

"Are you certain that the Sound is the enemy?" Akemi queried with a little of unease as the eight of them travelled back to the village with haste.

If Orochimaru was truly behind the attack, then…

"There's no doubt about it," Gai responded from a rock a few feet away.

Akemi steeled her emotions at the confirmation of her dread and forced herself to keep them in check. Now was not the time to let her feelings and the frenzied thoughts they produced to surmount her intellect; it was time to keep a clear head and handle the situation like the kunoichi she had been trained to be. Emotions made her irrational on the field and she needed her mind to be working without influence in order to employ her abilities to their fullest potential. Later, she could release all her pent-up fears and face the crude truth. For now, she _needed_ to be calm.

Pushing away her feelings with difficulty, she stopped her thought process for a second and then concentrated on the facts; it had been a little over thirty minutes since she and Neji had exited the village through the eastern gate. She had not seen anything out of the ordinary as they made their way to the border nor had she sensed any chakra close by. An attack of a scale that caused an explosion had to have been carried out by a large group of shinobi. But someone _should_ have detected them; ANBU patrolled the lands frequently and Iwa-nin were employed by a great number of people in the Earth Country. They should have had no trouble discovering them. How was it that a ninja army had managed to stay virtually undetected in the area close to the village? None of the possible scenarios she was considering was appealing.

"How long has Tsunade-sama had this information?" she heard Neji enquire from her left as they swiftly advanced through a compilation of fallen rocks straying from the cleared path that was used to travel.

They had all agreed that moving undercover would help them to remain concealed from the enemy.

Kakashi knew what Neji was getting at. "She tried twice to send word to Tsuchikage-sama, but both birds were intercepted. One of them came back injured without the scroll and the other was never found."

"This is bad," Sakura commented, frowning as she sprinted between Naruto and Kakashi.

"It's more than bad, Sakura-chan," Akemi replied with quiet deliberation, and seven pairs of eyes slid to her as she jumped from a low rock to a high one without slowing down. "The fact that the birds were intercepted means that communications between Konohagakure and Iwa were under surveillance. Furthermore, if one of the carriers was never found then it means that the message is in enemy hands. They know Konohagakure is aware of their plans."

Neji's gaze strayed away from Akemi and pondered over her words; she was more than likely right. Orochimaru was keeping tabs on both villages. He had some sort of business with the two and taking into account all the information he knew he could easily figure out what it was: it had something to do with Akemi. She was connected to both villages, but more so with Iwagakure since it was her native land. In some way, she was tied to the whole affair. But he knew she had not been aware of the plans; the surprise that had flitted across her face when Kakashi informed her of what was happening and the carefully concealed net of worry threaded through her body was proof enough. She was intimidated by the events that were taking place. This little fact brought forth another one that was strikingly significant: Orochimaru didn't seem to trust Akemi anymore. And the only reason one did not trust another any longer was because betrayal was involved. But who had betrayed who? Instinct told him Akemi had been the traitor and it probably had to do with the fact that he was still very much alive. If his sense was right, then Iwagakure's attack was a warning.

"Excellent analysis, Akemi-san," he heard Gai congratulate her enthusiastically. "That's exactly right!"

Akemi replied with an impassive smile and then rested her gaze on Kakashi. "Kakashi of the Sharingan, correct?"

"That's one way to call me," he conceded with a nod as Naruto blinked at the strange name.

"I must ask," Akemi spoke serenely as they slowed down to a halt in front of a monumental rock that stood in their way. It was time to begin rock climbing. "Do you happen to know the condition of the carrier that came back?"

Kakashi considered her question; if she was inquiring about the bird, then it meant that she most likely had useful information that connected their attacks to Iwagakure's assault. This could be helpful and he was sure it would call out the Hokage's attention; there was a kunoichi under her command that had some possible intelligence on Orochimaru.

"I didn't see the carrier myself," Kakashi responded as they began to escalate the huge stone, "but I was told it was bitten."

"Did the caretakers find out by what?" Akemi asked as she reached the summit and twisted to assist the others over the ridge.

Kakashi arrived at the pinnacle and extended his hand to Sakura. "They were still conducting the investigation when we left the village. But I was told that they were having trouble identifying the attacker; it didn't seem to fit any information they had on animals."

Akemi pulled up Lee by the arm and frowned. The only animals Orochimaru kept were snakes. He had no other creatures nor had he developed an experiment that could fly either; she was certain of that. Something else had assaulted the carriers. This little finding did not bode well with her. There was an unknown element involved.

"How much farther till we reach the village?" Naruto asked as he grasped Lee's hand and hoisted himself up the edge.

"About a mile and a half," Neji answered as he climbed over the rim and turned around to help Tenten up.

"We should be there soon, then," Gai stated and some optimism alighted on his features, "we'll help our friends of the Rock conquer their attackers!"

"Of course, Gai-sensei!" Lee exclaimed, enclosing a fist with emotion.

Their companions made a point to ignore them by looking away; maybe they would stop with their number if no one paid them any attention.

"Well Lee, let's get moving," Gai grinned.

"Yes!" Lee held a thumb up.

Collectively they crossed the formation they had ascended and peered over the other edge in search of a way down. The scene that greeted them below made them still like statues.

"What…?" Tenten trailed off, eyes wide in horror.

Ten bodies lay haphazardly scattered over the rocks beneath, ANBU gear stained crimson and in tatters. An arsenal of kunai, tag bombs and shuriken were adhered to every other tainted rock their gazes brushed over, evidencing a vicious confrontation. It was an appalling sight.

Now Akemi knew why ANBU had not located the enemy; they had been located first.

"Sakura, check for pulses," Kakashi commanded, jumping down and landing a few feet away from what was undoubtedly a corpse; it looked like a pincushion. "The rest should look for survivors."

His orders didn't make themselves wait; the group immediately descended upon the battlefield and searched every inch within reach for someone who was still breathing.

Akemi rolled over a kunoichi that had been prostrated above a cluster of pulverized stones. Her eyes roamed over the remnants of the white ANBU mask covering her face before she decidedly pressed two fingers to her neck in quest of pulse; there was none.

"It's no use, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said softly after a moment of heavy silence had befallen them during their search. She retrieved her hand from the shinobi she had been examining and rose. "Their bodies have sustained heavy internal bleeding and several ruptured organs. They're all dead."

Akemi felt her emotions cause riot under her iron control once she heard Sakura's verdict and she stepped away from the body with calm caution, hoping that no feelings seeped through her grasp on them. But a small flurry of fear flooded her veins and she had to force herself to stay composed by closing her eyes. This was her fault. If she had assassinated Neji or come up with a plan that somehow allowed her to fool Orochimaru, this massacre wouldn't have happened; Iwa's _invasion_ wouldn't be happening as she stood there among the rocks. This was her own doing. She had brought upon her the one thing she had been so desperately trying to avoid.

A faint gasp for air resonated in her finely tuned ears, cutting the fright surge abruptly. She instantly flashed her eyes open and cast her gaze in the direction she'd heard it come from. She could trace back the sound to the substantial stone at her left. That could only mean…

Her eyes narrowed and she moved about the rock in search of a small crevice that permitted her to look at what might lay below. She found one close to the ground and sure enough…

"I found a survivor!" she exclaimed as soon as she spotted a heaving chest under the colossal stone, "he's trapped!"

No sooner had she uttered the whole statement, her comrades were standing with her evaluating the situation and the possibilities.

Neji looked through the boulder with his Byakugan and examined what the others couldn't see. "He's trapped in a rock hole with the boulder blocking his escape route. He has three fractured ribs, a broken ankle, a broken arm and a fractured nose. Some veins and capillary tubes have ruptured and some muscles have been torn. His heart is slowing down."

"We need to move this rock," Gai said as he took in the size of the stone, "Kakashi, any ideas?"

A dark grey eye settled on Akemi. "I have some, but perhaps Akemi can help. Do you have a jutsu that can move this boulder?"

"I can try to move it, but it will be at the risk of depleting my entire chakra reservoir and injuring all of you in the process," Akemi responded, casting a reflective glance at the boulder. She pressed a slender hand to its curve. "The area in which we stand is a reduced space, filled with irregularities, loose terrain and corpses that need to be preserved. A boulder as heavy as this one, which probably weights about four hundred kilograms, will not sit where I place it if I move it; so the risk of being injured is high. I don't recommend trying to move this rock with a jutsu of any kind, unless it can somehow make it disappear."

"Can we not crush it?" Lee suggested, and all eyes flew toward him.

"No," Sakura responded decisively, looking back at the stone and frowning slightly, "if we do that, we might further wound the survivor or even kill him."

"And going underground to pull him out won't work either since he's basically inside the rock," Neji spoke critically, closely assessing the condition of the ground, "accessing him will be difficult."

"So then how are we gonna get him out of there?" Naruto asked, sparkling blue gaze narrowing with agitation, "we can't just leave him!"

"Naruto, relax," Kakashi told him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "we still have a viable option. We'll get him out of there and Sakura will tend to him."

"Do you mean to use brute force to get him out?" Tenten enquired, chocolate brown orbs widening as she spoke.

Kakashi looked at her and nodded. "Yes. We just might be able to move the rock enough to free the shinobi trapped by it."

"Actually, with our combined effort and the help of a few shadow clones we'll manage," Akemi stated, sapphire eyes studying the spot where the boulder was lodged, "some of the stones at the bottom are loose, so a good push will send the rock rolling away. But if we decide to do that, we should move the corpses to safety."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Naruto said energetically, hands flying to form the single hand sign, "_Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!"

A myriad of Narutos erupted from the large cloud of smoke that enveloped the blond and quickly set out to work on moving the bodies to the top of the rock they had climbed minutes earlier.

Akemi watched the numerous clones work with barely concealed amazement; the maximum number of shadow clones a shinobi could do without exerting a lot of chakra was two or three, but Naruto had managed to do fifteen without breaking a sweat. It was a feat to be commended.

"Akemi-chan," she heard Kakashi pipe up from beside her and she tore her gaze away from Naruto to look at him. His only uncovered eye was closed in what she figured out to be a smile. "Why don't you place us around the boulder for the removal? You have it all figured out."

Akemi blinked, but then conceded. That was unexpected; she had anticipated he would be giving out the order since he seemed to be in charge of the mission. But if he wanted her to arrange for that instance, then she wouldn't hesitate.

Taking him up on the word, she divided the group into smaller factions and strategically placed them behind the boulder and at its sides. When the horde of Narutos had finished transporting the bodies, she split them up among the three clusters and gave out the simple instructions. Then, they all pushed the boulder together in the same direction. Multiple macerating sounds reached their ears and within a minute, the massive stone rolled away from its perch and collided with another rock that stood at the opposite side of the small region, causing it to crack and crash down where several corpses had been resting. Finally it was out of the way.

Without wasting time, Sakura jumped down into the opening and evaluated the physical condition of the shinobi they had uncovered. His breath was labored and under his torn and stained ANBU equipment, she could see countless slashes, bruises and a long cut that went from his shoulder down to his pectoral. His shape, as Neji had told them, was not favorable.

"It's alright," she spoke to him in a soft voice as she reached out to remove his mask, "we're Konoha shinobi. We're here to help."

She freed his face from the cover and swiftly set out to fix the bruises and the internal damage she was able to. But there wasn't much she could do for him without the use of utensils; he was going to need chirurgical intervention.

Akemi observed the medic work in stone hard silence, trying to focus on her doings rather than giving her mind a chance to wander to the dangerous thoughts she was trying to keep from provoking her emotions. Her grasp on them had waned once, but she would not allow it to happen again; she was strong enough to keep her feelings under control. A second failure was out of the question.

"When you feel well enough to talk, we'd like to know what happened here," Kakashi said, crouching next to the shinobi as Sakura's green layered hands skimmed over his torso with proficiency, "it might be useful information."

The ninja's bruised eyelids fluttered and hazy coffee eyes peered from below them for the first time since the mask had been removed. "…One of my comrades…revolted. He attacked us…and then…Oto-nin came out of nowhere…to back him up…"

Akemi felt her muscles grow rigid like iron the instant she heard the weak declaration. An _Iwa_ shinobi had turned on his team? He was talking treason.

"You mean a traitor?" Neji asserted, frowning as he catalogued the newly-acquired information.

If treason was involved, then Iwagakure's invasion was _much_ more serious than they'd thought. The enemy probably had sensitive information on the village's defenses and that provided an easier opportunity to breach them.

"One of the many…," the shinobi replied faintly, breath relaxing gradually as Sakura's attentions persisted.

"What do you mean one of the many?" Akemi enquired, eyes widening slightly.

A cold, sickening feeling pooled at the bottom of her stomach as she went over the possibilities; she was not going to like this.

Brown orbs glided to her and recognition dawned in their depths. "When the confrontation started, I managed to radio headquarters…and told them what was happening. They sent backup…but they never arrived. After that, I was trapped under the boulder…and then I heard the explosion. I radioed headquarters again…to find out what had happened…and I was told that Oto-nin had attacked the walls…and that the Itsuwari had rebelled and were trying to help them in…"

Something within Akemi converged, stopped and _steeled_. The volatile tempest she had been suppressing vanished into nothing and she could only _feel_ and _hear_ the centered thoughts running through her head. It was as if a part of her had been drowned and only the other side remained. She instantly recognized what had happened: that mostly unfeeling, methodical and cold side Orochimaru had twisted in her had sprung up, probably as a response to stress. She could barely register the panic that was supposed to be coursing through her at the revelation.

Several eyes flitted toward her, but she could hardly share the concern they seemed to emanate in various degrees; she was just…blank. And somewhere in the back of her head, her lack of emotions perturbed her.

"What are the Itsuwari?" Tenten asked, hints of concern building up in her warm gaze.

Traitors in a ninja village were one of the most dangerous threats that could exist for it.

"A clan not unlike my own," Akemi responded in an impassive voice. A slight variation in the air surrounding her followed; perhaps some of her companions had noted her change as she spoke. "They're a numerous lot; I believe they're the largest clan in Iwa. But only half of them are actually shinobi."

She could feel Neji's pale lavender eyes on her, but she ignored them. Let him make out whatever he wanted from her current behavior.

Kakashi's insightful gaze lingered on Akemi for a moment before it traveled back to the Iwa-nin. "Have you lost contact with the village?"

"I still have my radio…," the ninja responded, tone growing a bit stronger as his eyes swiveled to the silver haired male, "are you in charge of the squad?"

"I'm in charge of one of the teams," Kakashi rectified. He looked over at Gai, who grinned. "He's in charge of the other one."

A thoughtful expression crossed the ninja's battered features before they cleared back to their tired, fading state. "…I'll entrust my radio to Amano-san."

"You can't let shinobi from other villages know how you communicate through your headsets," Kakashi nodded in acceptance, "I understand. Still, we appreciate the trust you have placed in us by offering your radio."

The man did not respond; he merely lifted a shaky arm and directed it toward his head. But one of Sakura's hands caught it and stopped it in midair.

"Don't move," she advised with gentle calm, lowering his arm back beside him, "you'll hurt yourself. You're not as well as you think you are."

He sighed and cast Akemi a worn out glance. "Take it."

"Permission to take and manage the radio," Akemi said without emotion, dimmed sapphire orbs sliding over to Kakashi.

"Granted," he conceded.

Since she still looked completely rational and on top of her emotions, he would continue to let her participate of their mission. If somewhere during the course of their assignment she lost her grip, he would take measures.

Akemi held out a gloved hand and plucked a thin, long and clear piece attached to the ninja's ear. She adjusted it on her right earlobe and pressed her fingertips to it to access the communication line.

"This is Amano Akemi to HQ, Amano Akemi to HQ, do you copy?" she spoke into the mouthpiece.

After a moment of utter silence where all attention was riveted on her, she heard a response. "_This is HQ 7483 speaking. Verify your ID._"

Neji watched her step away from them for a few moments, assuming she was giving out some delicate information. He had not missed her sudden change of demeanor and it worried him; he understood it was a defense mechanism against the stress she was being subjected to, but it was unsettling. He had never seen her behave so dispassionately. She was not herself anymore.

"Eight and the injured operative," he heard his wife inform into the tiny radio as she walked over. "What is the village's state?"

She paused next to Lee and after listening into the line for a few seconds, directed her eyes to Kakashi. "The regions near the southern and eastern gates are under attack from inside and outside, but the walls still stand. Oto-nin are rearranging for another assault."

"At least we know the enemy hasn't entered the village," Gai stated, smiling at Akemi with enthusiasm, "so for now, everyone is as safe as they can be."

Akemi responded with the slightest of smiles out of civility, but it was devoid of relief. "What are your orders, Kakashi-sempai?"

"We are supposed to provide backup for the Rock, but we can't do it from outside. Orochimaru's forces will destroy us," Kakashi answered as he watched Sakura finish up her field work. "We have to do it from the inside."

"But how are we gonna get into the village?" Naruto asked, blue eyes wide with urgency. Everything was looking worst and worst as the minutes ticked by. "The gates are blocked!"

"How long does it take to reach the other gates?" Tenten inquired, looking at Akemi with consideration.

Perhaps they could enter the village using another opening.

"Four or five hours, it depends," Akemi told her and the brunette instantly deflated.

"So that leaves us only with one option," Neji concluded and Kakashi nodded to indicate he had reached the same conclusion.

"We're going to have to get _through_," he stated and surprise crossed over several faces around him.

"But how are we going to do that?" Lee countered, ebony eyes widening.

"It's quite easy, Lee," Gai grinned, placing a hand on his hip.

"We enter above them," Akemi responded with simplicity.

-o-

"How far are we from the village?" Gai inquired as they traversed through several unusual rock formations.

The rumbling sounds of explosions and rock slides became louder and louder with each step they took. It was evident they weren't too far.

"Much less than a mile," Akemi informed him, leading the way through areas that would enable them to travel with more ease.

Kakashi glanced across at the Hyuuga. "Neji."

"I'm on it," the pale lavender eyed shinobi replied. He formed a single hand sign and reactivated his Byakugan once more. He zeroed in on the terrain meters away from them and took in what was happening. "They're all gathered near the mountain skirts trying to climb them. But the shinobi on the wall repel them with jutsu and alter the surface before most can reach the top."

"They are not trying to get through the gate?" Lee asked, shifting the weight of the barely conscious Iwa shinobi he was carrying on his back.

"If they approach the gate, the shinobi guard will kill them on the spot," Akemi responded as they wound up a slanting rock that took them to a cluster of peaked stones, "the gate is naturally guarded, so accessing it is a bit difficult. Trying to penetrate through it would be like handing themselves over."

"I see…," Lee said thoughtfully as he tightened his grip on his charge.

"How far away are we from the Sound shinobi?" Kakashi enquired as they carried on to the summit.

"About two hundred meters," Neji responded, focus flitting momentarily to his wife ahead of them.

"I suggest we stop here to close the plan," Akemi spoke, halting at the pinnacle and turning to look at all of them, "if we draw too near, they will hear us."

"Over the distance?" Sakura questioned, verdant eyes widening slightly as they all converged with the Jounin kunoichi.

"Yes," Akemi tipped her head in assent and cast her gaze over one of the stones that kept them hidden from view. She could see and hear the Oto-nin spread across the planes below, attacking the walls together and trying to climb over the rugged mountain that protected Iwa. "Shinobi of the Sound have a keen hearing. I'd rather we not take any risks while we go over the plans one last time and finish coordinating with ANBU headquarters."

"Excellent proposition, Akemi-san," Gai smiled. He then looked over at Kakashi and crossed his arms. "Kakashi, let's review what we have so far of the plan while Akemi-san seals it with our allies."

"Right," Kakashi agreed. His lone eye slid to Akemi and he spoke. "Akemi-chan, do you need a hand?"

Muted sapphire orbs flickered to chakra enhanced pale lavender. "Neji would be helpful for a few minutes."

Kakashi nodded. "Don't take too long."

Akemi turned back to peer over the barrier and examined what little she could see above the wall from the distance. She could hardly make out ensuing battles, but not anyone waiting for their arrival. She needed to confirm it was safe for them to move before actually doing it. She was no fool; she knew she could be talking to one of the traitors or that perhaps one of them was overhearing their conversation. After all, one ANBU ops had reveled against his comrades and he was bound to have a radio that communicated him to headquarters. Before sending out her husband and companions into the combat zone, she had to ensure the authenticity of the plan.

Neji's strong presence surfaced beside her, but she didn't acknowledge it. Instead, she accessed the communication line and contacted headquarters.

"Amano to HQ, we're close. Are you in position?" she asked, eyes trailing over the separate enemy lines.

"_HQ 7483 responding. All selected shinobi are positioned on the eastern wall waiting for your arrival._"

"Copy that," she spoke into the mouthpiece. She tore her eyes away from the combat and settled them on him. "Neji, I need you to look at the wall and locate shinobi that are not engaged in battle."

Neji held her gaze for a moment before he directed it to where she'd asked. "There are ten shinobi looking over the battlefield that fit that description. They are standing near the edge."

Akemi nodded; it was enough proof. "Arigatou. You can return."

Neji turned around to retreat, but paused. "We are expecting you to go over the plan as well."

During the few missions they'd done together, their contact had been limited to comrades and seldom had gone beyond that. He was accustomed to having and seeing pent up emotions in their interactions. But at the present, nothing lingered in Akemi's eyes; the small light he had begun to see in sapphire depths was extinguished and the calm that defined her had disappeared. She was hollow.

"I will join you soon," she replied without any thought to his words or the message they implied coupled with his curt tone.

It was not the time to trouble herself with something that could interfere with her focus. Later, after the war had finished, she would be able to reflect on it.

Neji walked away and Akemi twisted back to look at the conflict.

"We will be moving out within the next few minutes," she informed into the radio. "What are Tsuchikage-sama's orders?"

"_Copy that. Tsuchikage-sama is not in the village. The Elders have taken over for the time being. They have ordered a KOS on all Sound-nin and Itsuwari that have either slashed headbands or hidden faces._"

With the new piece of information, the Itsuwari rebellion made a little more sense; since the leader and strongest shinobi was not in the village, there was a bit of a better chance for a more successful assault. The Itsuwari must have known Eiichiro was leaving and had notified the Sound to move their troops into the country by then. They had concocted a careful plan.

"Understood. Amano out," she replied, moving away from the row of stones and treading back to her teammates.

"Is everything in place?" Kakashi enquired once she had joined them.

"Yes. Shinobi have been placed along the wall to wait for our appearance on the battleground. As soon as headquarters gives the signal, they will activate the jutsu," Akemi notified as the echoes of war become more prominent in the atmosphere.

"Very well. We will proceed in formation in case of an attack from the rearguard," the Copy Ninja stated, "and upon Akemi-chan's signal, we will hop on the lifts the Rock provides for us."

Akemi tipped her head to indicate she had comprehended. It was a risky move from their part, but they could only access the village from the air in the current circumstances; passage below ground would be hard. The immense and abundant rocks imbedded in the soil posed an obstacle to reach the village walls. Furthermore, the rock walls were impenetrable due to their thick structure; she had no knowledge of jutsu that could actually break through rocks underground without causing an upheaval and giving the user's position away.

"Well then, let's get going," Gai grinned with fervor.

"Right," Tenten, Naruto, Lee and Sakura said in unison.

The squads slipped into formation and approached the line of stones that sheltered them from detection. Upon Kakashi's indication, they leapt over the natural barrier and ran collectively along the length of the rock at the other side, acutely aware that the next upcoming minutes would play a vital role in deciding their part in Iwa's invasion.

As if an alarm had been set off the moment they touched level ground, the Sound shinobi at the rear of the army paused in their assaults and spun around to face them. As if they were puppets controlled by a master, they rearranged into formation and set their hands in motion within the pockets of their uniforms.

"On your mark!" Kakashi told Akemi through the roaring of the hostilities, gathering his hands in preparation to retaliate.

The rest of the Konoha-nin followed suit, reaching out for weapons, preparing their hands to use jutsu and positioning themselves for a long range attack. If it came down to battle, so be it.

"Three!" Akemi began to count as soon as she heard the countdown in the line.

An array of weapons shot their way with cutting speed, but they were evaded or deflected with ease.

"Two!"

A deafening, angry rumble resonated throughout the entire battlefield, making the ground shudder with intensity. Several ninja of the Sound became disoriented by the sudden incident and the Konoha shinobi took the opportunity to advance further to the wall.

"One!"

Numerous cracks emerged beneath the soles of the Oto-nin and traveled across the field with haste, heading towards the allies. Neji watched them approach with his Byakugan, knowing full well from where they had originated.

"Jump!" Akemi signaled and her comrades didn't miss a second.

All of them leaped into the air in time to miss the cracking and splitting of the soil they had been standing on. Large chunks moved afloat, sliding everywhere as the ground orifices continued to grow in size. From the rapidly spreading earthen chaos, four substantial solid rock pillars erupted like the fingers of a hand reaching out form underwater. The force with which they arose crafted powerful gusts of wind that extended over the battleground and sent nearby Oto-nin flying back like leaves in a storm.

The Konoha-nin landed safely on the columns in pairs and adhered their feet to the rough surfaces with chakra to prevent being tossed away by their rising formation; they were quickly ascending high above ground.

"So far, so good," Sakura commented as she clutched onto Kakashi's vest while they ascended.

"On your word, Akemi-san!" Gai exclaimed with enthusiasm as the wind beat down on him relentlessly.

But the weather conditions didn't erode his high spirits.

"Get ready!" she advised over the thunderous pandemonium, crouching beside Naruto and lacing her fingers together to form a single seal.

There was a jutsu she needed to activate as soon as they set off from their rides.

Her comrades bent like her and waited for her command.

Akemi listened into the radio for authorization and the instant it was given, she wasted no time. "Jump!"

The moment she spoke, the pillars stopped moving and coupled with the momentum they had made when they were rising, the two squads acquired enough impulse to jump the distance necessary to reach the wall.

"Here we come!" Naruto exclaimed as they soared through the air.

Something unidentifiable zipped past him and he instinctively recoiled as he hovered on the air. A strange stinging sensation ran along his cheek and he felt a warm fluid trickle down his jaw. He frowned. Where had the pain and liquid come from? He was feeling well. He wasn't even sweating!

Slowly, he reached out a hand and felt his face along the trail the substance was making. When he glanced at his fingertips, he noted they were stained red. He instantly understood what was happening: they were under attack.

"We need cover," Kakashi stated, drawing Naruto's thoughts out of his discovery. The Jounin was glancing down at the shinobi, watching as some of them went through hand signs to activate jutsu. "We're an easy target for them right now."

"Can't we keep them entertained somehow?" Sakura replied, glancing at Kakashi with a little worry present in her mint green eyes.

"We could, but our jutsu or weapons might not stop the ones the Sound-nin use," the Sensei replied, glancing at the kunoichi, "they will just help to stop physical attacks. But we should try."

"Incoming!" Lee exclaimed suddenly, and all attention returned back to the happenings beneath.

Innumerable weapons and Sound jutsu alike flew together toward them, making it impossible to see past. Many of them narrowed their eyes.

"Masato," Akemi spoke all of a sudden, and all gazes snapped to her for an instant.

She was gazing at the wall, sapphire eyes transfixed on something. All followed the general direction of her stare and quickly saw a lone shinobi standing by the edge weaving hand signs with ease. As soon as his hands had made the last one, he outstretched his arms and closed his eyes in concentration. A thin translucent blanket materialized from his fingertips and rolled over the air across from him, directly above the attack speeding toward them.

"Is that a shield?" Tenten asked, awed by the size and extension of the strange material extended beneath them.

All watched the impressive mantle mold into an irregular square and failed to notice Akemi's hands springing into swift action for a short moment. But Neji saw her with his Byakugan. He observed her form the last hand sign and then caught sight of a thin chakra veil spreading itself below her teammate's barrier. It shifted to fit Masato's like a piece of a puzzle before staying at rest, completely invisible to the naked eye. What exactly was that slight layer?

With his chakra enhanced eyes, Neji watched how the weapons collided with Masato's covering and were repelled as if by a rubber band. The shield obviously reflected physical attacks; and judging by the fact that Akemi had added an extra film to it, that was about the only kind of assault it could block. That meant that Akemi's cover protected against chakra based attacks, most likely Sound jutsu; she wouldn't have added it if it were otherwise.

He watched how the flimsy and indiscernible barrier she had activated stretched for a moment and snapped back into place, confirming his supposition. The shroud clearly repelled sound. But…

'Akemi, you are risking exposure with that Sound jutsu to protect us,' he thought as they began their descent. 'Have you noticed?'

He observed her with his almost round vision, taking in the way her stone-set face studied the situation on the village wall. Surely she was well aware of what she had done and what it entailed. She had protected them at the cost of being suspected as a traitor, and that little demonstration physically proved to him that she had severed her ties with Orochimaru; she was not with him anymore. She was with _them_. But connections with the darkness were not cut off so easily…

Akemi swept the wall with her eyes and evaluated the situation; the defending shinobi were divided in two lines almost back to back, each facing a different adversary. One row maintained itself occupied with blocking intrusion attempts from Sound shinobi and eliminating those who managed to reach the wall while the other took care of not letting the Itsuwari and their creatures break the lines. It appeared they were doing well despite being rather outnumbered, as most of the wall she could see was still under the village's control. However, some of her compatriots looked worn out and she could see no backup squads approaching and very few medics working. Something was _not_ right.

Realizing they were going to land right in the middle of the village's internal confrontation, she drew back an arm and poised herself to attack.

"What were Hokage-sama's orders in case we were faced with the situation of providing backup?" Akemi asked Kakashi as a few of the shinobi on the lines tried to clear some room for their landing.

But their effort was fruitless; in spite of their control of the wall, the enemy had fenced them in its minute space. There was hardly any liberty to move and nowhere to run if they lost what they wanted to protect.

"She said we should follow Tsuchikage-sama's orders," Kakashi responded, preparing to land.

"Orders are to _K_ill _O_n _S_ight any Sound shinobi and Iwa shinobi that has a slashed hitai-ate or a covered face," Akemi replied, adjusting her legs to have a safe landing.

She didn't bother to look at the expressions on her comrades' faces when she voiced the instructions; she only focused on the twisted face of a grinning Itsuwari near her small landing spot and once her feet touched ground, she glided to his side with fluid speed and connected her closed fist right to the center of his face.

Tenten pirouetted gracefully in midair, opening her large scroll in the process, and landed right in the middle of a confrontation with a deadly flurry of weapons, intent on making her opponents pincushions. Three of the four adversaries fell victims to her unmatched aim and the last one was finished by a seriously strong and disturbing punch from a male ally that sent the foe flying back through _two_ rocks. Subconsciously she swallowed as she watched the Iwa-nin check his knuckles attentively for collateral damage. She sure didn't want to have _him_ as an enemy; he would certainly beat her into a pulp with just a flick of a finger.

Ruthless dark purple eyes rose from their inspection and locked on her face, particularly on her forehead. Then, they became less severe. "You handled that pretty well back there."

Tenten was about to respond, but a lone Sound shinobi jumped on both of them and she quickly sprung into action. However, her ally was faster; he merely reached out a hand, clamped it on the Oto-nin's head and applied some force. She watched in disturbed silence how the carcass of the Sound ninja slumped to the ground unceremoniously and lay motionless at their feet.

"Kiyoshi," she heard Neji's deep even voice speak from her left, amid the organized chaos surrounding them, and her head snapped up to look at him. She watched him thrust a finishing palm to the chest of an opponent and then turn toward them, Byakugan activated. "What are the current circumstances of you and your comrades?"

"Neji," the blond acknowledged him with a nod. His gaze flickered over his left shoulder at two shinobi coming toward them and he thrust an arm out, swatting them away like flies with little effort. "We are trying to subdue an invasion attempt and a revolt from one of our clans. Currently, we're stuck on the wall with no access to backup or medicines."

From the corner of her eye, Tenten saw a shinobi throwing shuriken at them. She expertly blocked them with kunai from her scroll and retaliated with a rain of blades, successfully terminating with the adversary. "What do you mean? Where are your medic-nin and your backup?"

A group composed of seven Itsuwari shinobi came upon the three of them and for a few minutes their conversation was delayed as they took care of them. Just as they were finishing, Kakashi joined them and they effectively finished with the small interruption.

"I overheard you were talking about the wall's situation and couldn't help but come to find out more," Kakashi said casually, his lone eye sliding over his shoulder to see if Sakura and Lee were safe behind him. "Why don't you guys come over? It'll be safer for you."

"He needs surgery as soon as possible," Sakura stated, her brow creased into a frown as her verdant gaze traveled over to the barely conscious ninja resting on Lee's back, "we need to take him to the hospital."

"I'm assuming you're a medic," Kiyoshi told Sakura, looking down at her with unresponsive eyes, "unfortunately, none of us can do that at the moment."

"What? Why not?" Lee asked, frowning slightly as he shifted the weight of his charge on his hands.

"Because the hospital is under siege by the Itsuwari," Kiyoshi responded, a semblance of grimness overtaking his harsh façade.

Neji felt his insides churn for a moment; the lack of medic-nin in the middle of war was among the worst things that could happen to shinobi participating in it, especially if they were outnumbered. It meant the number of casualties would rise considerably. The fact that the hospital was being attacked was something to be greatly concerned about since it harbored not only medics, but also medicines and recovering patients. It needed protection.

'And many Amano are working there, too,' he realized, and he felt his vital organs roil again at what his words meant.

With his Byakugan, Neji stole a glance in Akemi's direction. He saw her whirl around from a recently finished encounter and gaze in their direction, face set in a faintly surprised expression. She had evidently heard Kiyoshi and it had struck a chord deep beneath her constrained emotions. What was she thinking now?

"This is why we have only a few medic-nin working on the field," Kiyoshi continued, overlooking the expressions of mixed shock and horror that streaked across the faces of some of the ninja around him.

"And the backup squads?" Kakashi asked, voice taking on a solemn tone.

Kiyoshi grimaced, the first sign of emotion that crossed his controlled features. "Let's just say the Itsuwari can keep incoming shinobi entertained with their, ah, _little_ jutsu."

The situation was looking bleak from every angle they looked at it. They were running the risk of being overrun by the enemy on both sides and without medics to heal the wounded and backup teams, the probabilities were even higher. At that rate, they would succumb soon. There was little they could do.

"I guess we just have to hold our ground until help can get through," Kakashi reasoned, taking everyone out of their pensive stupor. "I suppose the Iwa-nin are working on trying to suppress the hospital's attack and getting support through to our lines?"

"Yes. Some of us are trying to break the Itsuwari lines," Kiyoshi cast a glance over his shoulder at the several shinobi behind them trying to push back the Itsuwari. "Akemi's working on that."

"Then I guess we'll be splitting up to help on both lines. We're here to provide backup for you, after all," Kakashi stated. His eye slid to Neji. "Neji, you, Lee-kun and Tenten-chan will be joining Akemi-chan to help break through the revolt."

"Right," the squad responded in agreement.

"Sakura, I will escort you and the Iwa-nin someplace safe where you can look after him as best as you can. After that, Naruto, Gai and I will tend to the Sound shinobi. Is that clear?" he carried on, looking at the pink haired kunoichi as he addressed her.

"I can look after her," Kiyoshi intercepted, dark purple orbs travelling to Sakura. "I know where the wounded are kept. You can stay here where you are needed the most and I'll make sure she and Kendo get there safely."

"Alright," Kakashi conceded. "Let's get to work, then."

In a flurry of air, the group dispersed to take care of their assigned tasks.

Neji alighted right next to Akemi just as she was spinning out of the way from a kick, and he quickly intervened by slamming a decisive palm right over the Itsuwari's heart. The lifeless body of the deserter skimmed back with the force of the impact and landed on a small pile of rocks a few feet away from them.

"That wasn't necessary, but I thank you nevertheless," Akemi told him in a plain voice as she straightened with fluid grace, but he could detect inflections of emotion in its chime.

It looked as though she was returning to her usual calm-self. Good. Seeing her with little to no emotion was somewhat unnerving and it gave him the impending sense that something was very wrong with her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, adopting his Jyuuken stance as soon as one of the enemy placed his eyes on him.

"I'm fine," Akemi responded, sliding into her taijutsu posture beside him in a silent challenge to the approaching Itsuwari. She was quiet for a moment, but then she spoke up again in a much quieter voice. "Are you all right?"

She could feel herself returning to normal and among the first emotions she experienced were her worry for her family and Neji. A good portion of the personnel in the hospital were Amano, so they were currently in danger. She hoped they were holding their ground effectively, for their own sake and that of those interned. As for Neji, as long as he was in the middle of the conflict she would be worried for him; this war, this invasion, was her fault and if something happened to him…she would be the one to blame. Every life that was lost would be the price she had to pay for the choices she had made. Their deaths would be a burden she would bear in her conscience for the rest of her life.

Neji looked at her sideways and the world seemed to pause for three whole seconds as he spoke. "I'm fine."

The duo of traitors descended upon them with incredible speed and they instantly sprung into action. Akemi maneuvered herself a safe distance away from Neji and once she was certain he would not be harmed by her kekkei genkai, she raised the volts she was channeling in her body up to 700 and electrocuted her opponent in one go. The insulating armor she had noticed the Itsuwari were wearing successfully protected them from electrical attacks, but not if these were high above the armor's stipulated capacity. The problem was that conducting high electricity could harm her unprotected allies and she couldn't risk their safety; she had to protect them.

She twisted in her husband's direction and watched him close his opponent's tenketsu with deft precision. The last strike he thrust sent the Itsuwari tumbling back and he collided with a massive hideous white beast that was passing nearby as they were fighting. The creature, a cross between a bull and a dog, howled in pain at the impact and with long sharp horns attacked the disturbance, rendering it unrecognizable in a matter of seconds. Then, it turned enraged black eyes on Neji and roared.

Neji's pale lavender orbs narrowed as soon as he saw the disconcerting fiend. "What _is_ that?"

He had _never_ seen something of that nature; it was made out of viscous chakra, but it was animated like a Shadow Clone. What exactly was it?

With the help of his almost round vision, he saw Akemi move swiftly to his side and crouch as if she were preparing to wrestle. "It's a summoning spawned from the Itsuwari's Secret Jutsu, _Yajuu Jitsugen no Jutsu (Beast Materialization)_. This jutsu allows the Itsuwari to construct and summon creatures with their chakra as well as control them; they are kind of like _Kage Bunshin_, but with the exception that part of the damage they receive in battle is inflicted upon the summoner. They are classified in levels ranging from one to three, three being the highest and most dangerous."

That was just about the only information she had on them; it was a technique that belonged only to the Itsuwari so knowledge of it was kind of limited to people outside of the clan.

"I'm guessing that the more chakra they have, the higher their level," Neji reasoned, chakra enhanced gaze studying the inner workings of the irate creature.

It had an active chakra system like the Shadow Clones had, but they could channel their chakra to different parts of their body. This was more complex than a clone.

"Yes," Akemi confirmed, frowning as she observed the summoning howl menacingly.

It was _very_ angry and it looked like it had every intention of making them _feel_ it.

Neji slipped into his Jyuuken stance once more. "Be careful with its horns."

Apparently he had sensed the beast wanted to attack them too.

"I say the same to you," Akemi replied, eyes locked on the fiend's impatient shudders as it lowered its head in preparation to charge at them.

Its nostrils flared and it shot toward them with a speed that could equal a Jounin's. However, before it reached a distance of ten feet, a willowy shadow clad in black materialized in midair and with one swift kick buried it underground, annihilating it in the process.

"That should take care of it," the blonde spoke, rising from her landing position on the damaged ground and dusting off her short black skirt tranquilly.

"Miho," Akemi spoke with little surprise as the kunoichi twisted away from the hole and cracks she'd imprinted on the soil and ambled toward them, "how did you get to the wall?"

"I was at Eiichiro's office when I heard an explosion coming from here. Naturally, I went out to investigate what it was. And then I found myself in the middle of war," she explained in an emotion drained tone as she reached their side. Her dark purple orbs slid to Neji and lingered as she addressed him. "Neji."

"Miho," he returned the dull greeting.

He noted she looked a bit worn; no doubt from the result of combat. But she was unscathed.

His eyes riveted around the black mark printed on her uncovered right forearm. Some surprise flitted through him, but he didn't allow it to seep into his face. She was an ANBU ops?

"I've been moving along the wall trying to eradicate the Itsuwari summonings," she continued, her gaze looking beyond them for any sign of the creatures, "but I haven't had much luck with the flying ones."

Something inside Akemi's brain clicked at the comment. "This must have been how the Konoha carrier birds were intercepted; some flying Itsuwari summonings must have intervened with them."

It was the only way Orochimaru could reach animals soaring high through the air and not leave any trace. If she was correct, then the Itsuwari were more implicated with Orochimaru than she had previously thought. It made her feel more troubled about their treason. Just how deeply were they associated and what were they planning?

Neji nodded in agreement; she was probably right. Kakashi had mentioned that the animals that had attacked the carriers had not been identified and judging by the strange appearance of the summonings, they would be hard to categorize.

His thoughts were disrupted by Miho's access to the radio she was equipped with. He watched her listen into the line for a few seconds and then close the conversation with a few brief words.

Her eyes rested on both of them once more and he could see a new weight had dawned in them. "I need two shinobi to track and apprehend Itsuwari Daichi with me."

Akemi's sapphire gaze latched onto Miho and seemed to freeze over. "He's also cooperating with the revolt?"

Even the _clan leader_ had turned on the village?

"_All_ Itsuwari have deserted, including the Genin," Miho stated, hands deftly working on the several pouches she had strapped to her weapon's belt. It looked like she was looking for something, "only the women and the younger children remained behind; those that couldn't partake in combat."

"The ones that were of no use," Neji gathered and the ANBU nodded.

"At any rate, you will -"

"- Akemi," a grave voice interrupted, and the three of them twisted to face where it came from.

A disheveled looking shinobi walked toward them slowly, pace tired as if he had difficulty staying conscious. There was a radio attached to his neck and he seemed to be listening into the line as he shortened the distance between them.

A churning feeling settled in the pit of Akemi's stomach as she watched him draw nearer. Something was _wrong_; she could feel it.

"What is it?" she asked, staying calm despite the frigid sensation that was crawling over her like vermin.

"I have received news that the Amano estate is on fire," he answered wearily once he was with them, and Akemi felt like arctic winds were blowing within her like a storm that reached out from her insides. "You have been ordered to give them assistance with one of your Konoha comrades once the Itsuwari line is broken."

Her eyes widened and she had to steel herself against the quaking desperation that was surfacing within her at the report. Her worst nightmare was coming true as the minutes ticked by; first, the village was attacked by the Sound in conjunction with the Itsuwari and now…now her family was being threatened directly. This was her own doing; she had brought it upon them with her selfish decision to keep Neji alive. Now she had to face the consequences.

Slowly, she closed her eyes. "Are there any reports on how they are doing? Are there any shinobi trying to put out the fire?"

"As of now, there's no more information than the one I gave you," the ninja countered and Akemi merely tipped her head forward to let him know she'd heard. "But available backup squads have been sent to check."

"With who am I going?" she enquired, opening her eyes and fixing them on him with as much calm as she could muster.

It was not the time to let her emotions cloud her judgment; the lives of her family could very well be hanging on the line and depending on her decisions. She needed to keep a cool head to do things just right in the very delicate situation.

"You know your comrades best. Find one that can help you if you need it," he responded reasonably. He turned his dwindling attention on Miho. "My apologies _Buntaichou_, but Akemi has to follow these orders."

"It's fine, I'll find a replacement," Miho dismissed it with a light shrug of her right shoulder.

Neji observed Akemi with his Byakugan eyes; she was projecting her serene with smooth ease, but he knew she was having a raging internal battle. Her emotions were being suppressed for the good of the mission, but she couldn't help _feeling_ them. She was suffering and he couldn't help but be worried for her; this was no easy situation and there was very little he could do for her.

Cries of celebration pierced through the explosions and battle cries in the surrounding air, breaking his line of thought. With his extended vision, he watched how the backup and medical squads fighting against the Itsuwari broke through their defenses and finally filtered to the wall. At last, support had arrived.

"Medic-nin and shinobi are making contact with the wall at several points," the shinobi informed, pressing a charred, gloved hand to the auricular of his radio.

Neji saw a sliver of relief cross Akemi's posture and he knew one small load had been lifted from her shoulders. But the heaviest ones still remained.

"HQ says that the hospital has repressed the siege and that the attacking troops have been effectively vanquished," Miho added as she attentively listened into her microphone, "but the Itsuwari seem to be dispersing through the village. They're moving in instead of out."

"You must go, now," the shinobi pressed, glassy eyes regaining their focus and resting on Akemi with urgency.

Akemi nodded. Without sparing a considering glance to her husband, she whirled around and sought an orange jumpsuit among the struggling shinobi crowd. "Naruto-kun!"

In a breath and a small gust of wind, the blond was beside her, barely scathed and evidently worried. "What's wrong, Akemi-chan? Are you alright? You sounded like you needed help!"

He was actually not that far from the truth.

"I need you to come with me into the village," she told him and she experienced a tad of release when she saw his concern replaced by a vigorous grin.

"Lead the way, Akemi-chan! I'm ready to roll!" he exclaimed energetically as behind him, backup squads began to disperse promptly. "Kakashi-sensei can handle those guys without me."

"Then let's go," Akemi stated and after tilting her head in acknowledgement to their companions, she sped off through the broken line of Itsuwari, Naruto hot on her heels.

Neji could only watch as she moved farther away from his reach through damaged streets and wrecked buildings, wondering why she hadn't picked him instead. But a strong assurance overcame him and surmounted the unease she had left lingering in her wake. Perhaps it was better this way.

With his Byakugan, he watched her steal one glance in his direction before she decisively twisted to face forward and didn't look back again. They were drifting further apart, but this would not be the last time they saw each other; they would make sure of it.

His pale lavender gaze flickered back to Miho. "Where should we begin?"

-o-

Naruto looked over the village below him with worried awe; the shapes of the buildings were amazing and worth noticing. But some of them were on their way to ruins and others were being damaged by developing battles between enemy and ally. Iwagakure was undoubtedly at war.

He mirrored Akemi's steps from structure to structure, quietly appraising the state of their surroundings. It looked as though the village had been evacuated; there were no civilians anywhere in sight. The shinobi had done their job despite the short time they'd had to react.

"I'm surprised we haven't been engaged in battle yet," Akemi commented and he tore his clear blue gaze away from the eerie and dangerous picture presented by the village below, "we're moving safely, but we're out in the open and there's only two of us."

She was right and now that she mentioned it, it was weird; they had passed by several confrontations teeming with shinobi and not one had moved to follow them. They had traversed by without trouble.

"Yeah, you're right," he remarked quietly as he watched her back with a little dejection.

He had been watching her since the moment they realized Iwagakure was under attack and he had become increasingly worried for her. Akemi had not shown a sliver of desperation, not shown any of the emotions he was sure she was feeling; she had kept it all locked up inside. He knew she was following a strict shinobi rule, but he couldn't help feeling down about it; he knew she was carrying a heavy burden and she was keeping it all to herself. It was unfair.

"The estate is a few minutes from here," Akemi spoke again as they continued to move among intact and damaged buildings alike.

She had explained what their objective was earlier and they had agreed not to divert from it unless they saw some allies in need of help. So far, everything had been running smooth.

They jumped down to the roof of a building that was considerably shorter than the ones immediate to it and then leaped to the middle section of the contiguous structure. As they ran along the coarse wall, Akemi spotted a furious clash taking place on a rooftop close by. On closer inspection, she realized her allies were severely outnumbered and that they looked like they could not hold on for much longer. They were in trouble.

"Naruto-kun," she called, throwing a quick glance over her shoulder at the hyper blond.

"Yeah, I see them," he responded, frowning as he took in the situation, "let's go."

Akemi nodded and she soared over to the roof of the edifice that stood between them and the fight. As she landed and resumed running, she saw the shinobi engage again and she recognized one of the jutsu that exploded in the middle of the confrontation.

Her heart skipped a beat and she frowned as she and Naruto prepared to leap over. "Kenta-sensei?"

It _was_ him; he was very battered and exhausted, but she could still distinguish him with ease. He was struggling to attack and evade several Itsuwari all at once, all the while keeping in mind that their beasts were still part of the fight. One of his opponents unsheathed a short sword and proceeded to thrust the deadly blade toward anywhere he could hit him and her Sensei was forced to draw back and evade.

She and Naruto had just reached the edge to jump over when she had the unfortunate privilege to see him miscalculate; he back-flipped and landed some feet close to the rooftop's border, where his armed opponent followed him. But so did another. When he was evading the short sword, a glistening katana assaulted him from behind and ran him through, halting his movement abruptly.

Akemi's heart stopped and all the noise that surrounded her ceased altogether. She watched the katana being pulled out in one swift tug and then saw his body being pushed over the void like an insignificant pebble thrown into a lake.

At that moment she felt the lack of air in her lungs and she realized she had been holding her breath the entire time.

"No…," she gasped for air as she stopped moving abruptly, sapphire gaze following the quick descent of the body.

Without thinking it through, she soared over the rim and tried to reach him, hoping, desperately hoping, that he was still alive. She didn't hear Naruto's cry to wait for him.

She landed steadily on the ground and hurried over, reaching out to catch the falling body. She made it just in time to receive him in her arms and the force of the impact made them crash against the debris accumulated behind them.

Pain coursed through Akemi's entire torso, but her worry seemed to completely annihilate it the instant it emerged. She pulled herself up from her awkward position with difficulty and with barely concealed panic shifted her Sensei into her arms, in a pose where she could look at his face with no trouble.

He had great trouble breathing and his wound was bleeding profusely, staining her shirt and arms as she held him. But she took little notice of what was happening to her in particular.

"Sensei," she called him, voice trembling over with contained emotion.

Only his ragged breathing responded, but his dark eyes moved in the direction of her peering face and she knew he'd heard her. Her throat closed at the realization of what the clear signs were telling her, but she refused to believe it. Help _had_ to come…

"Sensei, you're going to be fine, all right?" she struggled with her words, but she could not distinguish if it was because she was having trouble breathing or if it was because she wanted to weep.

Nothing made much sense anymore.

His lips lifted upward into a weak little smile and one of his hands reached up to her, searching blindly for her. She caught it in one of her own and held it tightly in a trembling, but reassuring grip.

"…We both know…I'm not going…to survive…," he rasped, squeezing her smaller hand while he continued to smile.

"Don't say that, Sensei," she replied, swallowing hard and closing her eyes to try and steady her breathing.

The constriction of her grasped hand made her flash her eyes open again.

"…Don't…burden yourself…with everything…," he whispered and she noted with agitation that his sharp gaze was becoming much more dull, "…the three of you…will always be my brats…take care…"

"Where are the medics!?" she cried out, looking around with desolation for any sign of the white and distinctive uniform.

She felt his grip loosen and his hand slipped from her fingers, landing with a small thud beside him. Akemi felt a violent tremor shake her and her vision blurred with aching despair. She squeezed his body to her chest and buried her face in the side of his, holding back the absolute anguish that made her feel as if her heart had been crushed and taken away with him to someplace she could not rescue it from. A few tears escaped her eyelashes, but no more were spewed. She had lost him; he was _gone_.

A pair of warm, trembling hands squeezed her shoulders in a comfort she didn't feel. She pulled up her head with difficulty and gazed up.

"…We need to get to the estate," Naruto said and she realized with surprise that he was shedding tears.

He was aching with her.

She breathed out through her lips and nodded slowly. He was right; there were still lives they needed to look after.

With sorrow, she lowered her mentor's body to the ground and laid him to rest. She would return for him later; for now, she needed to leave him and her suffering behind to help her family. She had lost one person already; she could not lose another.

Just as she was rising to her feet, an earsplitting detonation resonated behind them and the ground shook, causing them to lose their balance for a few seconds. Once the quaking was over, they rose slowly and gazed in the direction the explosion seemed to have come from.

"What was that?" Naruto asked with shock, eyes wide as he observed the enormous cloud of dust that seemed to be rising from an area not far from them.

"I'm not so su…," Akemi trailed off the moment the cloud of dust seemed to give rise to a _massive_ white shape she identified as one of the Itsuwari summons.

But it wasn't just any summoning; it was Itsuwari Daichi's beast. That could only mean…

"Neji," she whispered as the blood in her veins slowly trickled to a complete halt, "he's searching for Daichi-sama. He must have found him and now…"

The thought was too horrifying to form completely and voice. Neji was in danger.

"Neji is strong," she heard Naruto state beside her and her gaze shifted back to him. His expression still held some sadness, but the resolve in his blue eyes bellied it. "He will beat that Daichi-sama he was looking for and you'll see him after all of this is over."

A sliver of comfort touched her aching soul at his words. He was so certain of what he was saying. If he was so sure of Neji, why did she doubt him? She knew he was more than capable as a shinobi just like Naruto did. Why should she doubt him?

"You're right, Naruto-kun," she acknowledged with a nod, "I shouldn't doubt Neji's abilities. And he's not working alone either so he should have plenty of helping hands."

"Yeah," Naruto tipped his head in agreement while a smile began to accentuate his lips, "now let's go put out a fire and save your family."

Akemi nodded once more. It was time to go.

Glancing one last time at what remained of the man who had helped to shape her into the kunoichi she was, she picked up her pace and continued to lead the way to her home, hoping that for once they were not too late.

The way to the Amano estate seemed to be much shorter than it actually was and both, Akemi and Naruto, were thankful for it. After the loss she had suffered, they had both been in a hurry to reach the domain.

When they arrived at the unscathed main gate, they came upon a large mass of Amano gathered together on the street, ready for any assault that might come over them. Beyond them, past the estate's entrance, fire was consuming the Main quarters.

Akemi quickly looked among the crowd in search of her Uncle, Aunt or any of the Council members; they always had information during emergencies. Whatever had happened, they probably knew. According to what they told her, she and Naruto would take a course of action.

She kept on searching through the swarm until at last, she spotted a head with dark blue tresses at the forefront of the throng.

"Uncle!" she exclaimed as she ran over, closely followed by the blond. "Uncle, is everyone all right? Is everyone here?"

"Akemi," Yasuhiro remarked, surprise flickering through his grave expression for a moment as soon as he spotted her. But then, his face turned much more solemn and he shut his eyes. "We just finished looking over those present. Seiji and Father are the only ones missing; they're still inside."

"What?" Naruto whispered, eyes widening.

A chill erupted within Akemi and she felt her now relatively calm despair surge up again from where she was keeping it. Her younger cousin and her Grandfather could be…

"I'm going in," she stated decisively, turning around and striding over to the open double doors.

She had to try and save them, otherwise she would never be at rest with the outcome of the situation.

"Hey, wait up Akemi-chan!" Naruto called out, following after her, "I'll help you!"

"Naruto-kun, you don't have to. This is my family and I'm responsible for their well-being," Akemi replied, turning around to face him, "I know you have been running a risk since you came into the village, but I'd rather not put you in any more danger."

"Don't sweat it Akemi-chan, I'll be fine, I promise. I'll help you get your family," Naruto told her, granting her a reassuring smile.

Akemi felt part of the load on her shoulders disappear and a tiny little smile touched her lips. Naruto truly had a way with people; she was thankful she'd brought him along. As of now, he seemed to be the one pushing her forward ad supporting her when she needed it, even if she didn't realize it.

"Very well," Akemi conceded, "then let's split up to cover more ground. You search right and I search left. Please, be careful."

"Got it," Naruto nodded.

Twisting to face the smoke and fire running over several parts of the property, they ambled through the entryway together and separated to begin their search.

-o-

The crackle of the fire and the noise of falling wood was the only thing Akemi could hear as she moved through the remainders of the very elegant estate she had grown up in. Black swirls of smoke impeded her vision and made her eyes water in irritation. She could hardly see beyond and that had her senses high on their maximum. She didn't want to have a surprise encounter.

Pressing a gauntlet closer to her nose and mouth, she continued to tread through the flaming walkway, ignoring the terrible heat that was making her sweat like a melting ice. Her priority was finding her Grandfather and Seiji.

Once she was through the black cloud, she uncovered her face and began to call out. "Seiji! Grandpapa! Where are you?"

She kept on walking along the hall, avoiding fire and debris while wrenching doors open and peering inside for any sign of life. So far, she had found nothing.

"Can you hear me?!" she cried, but she began to cough and she had to stop calling out to them for a moment.

She pressed the cloth to her mouth and nose and tried to breathe a semblance of unpolluted air. Just as she was regaining her breath, a loud crack reverberated above her and she looked up in time to see one of the ceiling's beams break and fall down on her. Her sapphire eyes narrowed and she managed to jump out of the way in time to avoid being crushed and burned.

'That was too close for comfort,' she thought as she climbed to her feet.

"Akemi-chan, hey!" she heard Naruto's voice over the steady sound of the lively fire, "I found your cousin, did you hear? I found him!"

Akemi leaped off the walkway into the flaming garden and looked up at the rooftop. Standing there, clothes tinged grey with ashes and face dirty, was a grinning Naruto.

He gave her a thumb up. "I'll take him to your family and then I'll come back to back you up, alright?"

A spark of relief coursed through her and she felt the irradiating heat of her surroundings diminish a little. One of them was _safe_.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun," she thanked him, smiling slightly, "I'll continue onward. I'll see you shortly."

She knew she was talking to one of his Shadow Clones and she counted on it to relay the message to the real Naruto.

"See you in a minute!" the clone grinned before it jumped back down to the other side of the estate.

Akemi kept on walking through the garden, proceeding further into the back of the domain. As she advanced, she noticed the structure seemed to have more damage. No doubt the fire had originated somewhere at the back. But how had it occurred? Her Uncle had not mentioned any accidents and he hadn't mentioned any attacks on the estate either. That only left her with one possibility and the fact that she had arrived to it confirmed her earlier suspicions: someone had infiltrated the estate and provoked the fire; her family was being _directly_ targeted.

Cautiously, she went around and over flowers, bushes and trees alight with flames and went into a squared section of the estate that moved into its symmetric structure. The moment she stepped into it, all the force in her body abandoned her in a stunned squall. Her gaze swept over the fire in the walkway stairs, the debris, the crimson stains on the steps and ground, her Grandfather's fallen body and finally, over her Father's disturbing smile. It didn't take her long to connect his presence with the scene that unfolded before her and for the life of her, she couldn't fathom it.

"Ah, you're here just in time. I was thinking of painting a message, but it's better now that you're here. This is just a warning for the two of you," he remarked with nonchalance, wiping his tainted hands with a handkerchief. He gazed up again and fixed his dark brown gaze on her sinisterly, causing her to doubt for a second that he was her Father. "We'll be coming for you and your two little…infatuations."

He tipped his head, smiled the same twisted smile and then jumped backwards to the top of the wall before turning around and fleeing.

Akemi's mind struggled to process the information, but it couldn't; it couldn't make out a coherent understanding of the soul-deep despair that was breaking her apart thread by thread. It didn't process the movement of her feet to chase after her Father or the swift evasion of the punch someone aimed at her back. It didn't process the large battle she had been engaged in by shinobi trying to stall her, it didn't process the lives she crushed with her hands or the profound wound she received in her stomach. Her mind was just looking at blurring images without making sense out of them and after a few minutes, everything dissolved into absolutely _nothing_.

-o-

Her hands were tinted different colors and gradually, she started to recognize each of the substances that were stripping them of their normal complexion. How had they ended up like that?

As she continued to inspect her hands, several memories began to rush into her awareness and she was able to pick up the pieces and begin to construct a picture of what had happened. Slowly, some things became clear and she understood just how many delicate situations had occurred to her in a short lapse of time. And then, a desperate anguish slithered into her like an infectious disease and she was reminded of the emotions she had been feeling prior to her mind slip.

She closed her eyes and buried her fingers in her hair. She felt like something within her had been ripped away and it had left a raw wound that was making her agonize in pain. A new crushing weight had been placed in her chest and she felt like it was pushing down on her lungs, making it difficult to breathe with ease. She felt ill.

"This is my entire fault," she whispered to herself in a breaking voice, resting her elbows on her knees while grasping part of her bound tresses as she struggled with the emotions that were eating at her, "my entire fault."

She reached behind her head and tugged at her hairpin, letting her silvery locks cascade over her back and the sides of her face. Anxiously, she ran a hand through her hair and kept her eyes shut. There was nothing she could do to make things right; a war had been initiated, innocent lives had been taken and she had lost…

A slight pressure alighted on her protected forehead without warning and her eyes fluttered open instantly at the contact. Soft pale lavender greeted her assessing gaze and an unexplained wave of tears blurred her vision at the sight. It was as if he had somehow finished unlocking the last defense that kept her pent up feelings at bay. Knowing that now was the time to begin facing the demons she had helped create, she closed her eyes and let the tears free.

Neji's long, gentle fingers expertly caught each one of the travelling drops and wiped them away with a soothing motion. He didn't utter a single word of comfort, but permitted her to weep as if he knew it was precisely what she needed. When her shoulders began to tremble, his arms rounded her and he transferred her from the chair she'd been occupying to the floor, just between his legs. Then, he held her tightly to his chest and for the first time since the whole ordeal had begun, she felt she was holding on to something concrete and safe.

Neji accommodated her head on the crook of his neck and leaned his own against the desk he was using as support for his back; Kami, he was nearing exhaustion, but it mattered very little when faced with his wife after the war. After he, Tenten, Miho and others had finished dealing with the massive summoning Itsuwari Daichi had brought forth, he had joined the ranks to continue subduing the enemy. He had not spent much time fighting when Hatake Kakashi had approached him and told him Akemi needed him. He had taken off from the battlefield and headed for the Tsuchikage's tower in search of her just as the Tsuchikage himself arrived at the battle ground and began to partake of the war.

When he arrived at the building, he was sent upstairs to the conference rooms and offices where she was supposedly being kept. Upon reaching the floor, he found Naruto leaning against one of the walls, staring into the room across with a crestfallen expression. He knew then that Akemi was inside.

Finding her visibly struggling with herself was not easy to see, especially since he knew she was given more to her rational side at times. He knew something very critical must have happened to have her in such a state and he wanted to find out what it was. However, he wouldn't pressure her into revealing it; she would when she was ready.

"…After Naruto-kun and I left for the estate, we came across a fight somewhere close to our route. Our allies seemed to be having difficulties, so we decided to help them," she spoke in a slightly broken voice, evidence that she had been crying for some prolonged minutes. "When we came close, I saw a man being run through with a katana and then…he was pushed over the edge of the rooftop they were standing in. I…I managed to recognize him. He was…"

She paused, struggling with the images she was turning into words and unsure if she could go on or not. She didn't want to relive the experience again, but…but it was the only way she would begin to accept the fact that she wouldn't see her Sensei or her Grandfather anymore.

"…He was Kenta-sensei," she carried on, swallowing and trying to keep her voice steady. Subconsciously, she squeezed the grip she had on his shirt. "I…I raced down to catch him and managed to do just that. But when I looked into his face…"

She took in a shaky breath through her lips and closed her eyes.

"…I tried to reassure him, telling him he was going to be alright, but…but he told me otherwise. I didn't want to hear him give up, but…but he just…said goodbye and then…," a sob escaped her lips and she began to tremble again, "…and then he…h-he died in my arms…"

She broke into a small fit of tears and sobs and Neji pulled her even closer to himself, completely encompassing her in his arms and legs. She let herself cry, releasing part of the misery she had tucked away due to duty.

Neji had imagined lives would be lost, but for Akemi to have seen her Sensei mortally wounded and then have him die in her arms… It was a heavy blow, especially if one considered the attachment teacher and student developed at times.

"…After…After that, Naruto-kun and I continued on to the estate. It was burning," she voiced in a thinner, cracking quality, and Neji had to move his head closer to her face in order to hear her better. "When we got there, we learned that Seiji and Grandpapa were still inside. So Naruto-kun and I split up to search for them. He found Seiji shortly after we began the search and I continued searching for Grandpapa. But…But instead of finding him, I-I…I found Papa standing over him… He h-had…"

Her voice, becoming thinner and thinner with each word, finally disappeared and gave way to racking sobs. Neji could only hold her, hoping the little comfort he could provide would help her with the pain. Now he understood what had her in such a state when he came upon her; two deaths in a row, both of important people in her life. It was a hard burden to carry and coupled with the one she'd been carrying earlier…it was not surprising she was breaking under the pressure.

He closed his eyes and began to run his fingers through her tresses; he was not attached to Amano Ikeda, but he held a deep respect for him and felt his loss. He knew it was a hard blow to bear and the fact that Amano Yomiuri had been the one to kill him made it all the more grave and painful.

"I'm sorry, Akemi," he told her softly, sorrow grappling his heart at her despair, "I'm so sorry."

She didn't utter a reply, but he knew she'd heard. She continued to cry inconsolably, not giving signs of finishing any time sooner. Neji didn't mind; she needed to release what she'd been holding back otherwise it would slowly tear her apart and fester.

He didn't know how much time they'd spent on the floor together, but Neji remembered her sobs turning quieter and becoming more sporadic. Somewhere during that recession, she fell asleep from exhaustion.

Neji persisted on caressing her head, even after he knew she was finally resting. His thoughts were going over the new information she had given him and he was connecting it with what he'd figured out earlier. For some reason, he was certain her Father was playing a bigger role in the whole picture than what he thought.

The soft creaking of the door to his left pierced through his shrewd mind and he let his eyes wander to the doorway. He was mildly surprised to find the Tsuchikage standing by, gaze solemn as he observed them.

A dispassionate silence rested between them for a moment until the blue eyed Kage shifted his gaze to one of the windows across from where he stood. "I will escort you to a hotel. Follow me."

Neji gathered Akemi into his arms and rose with her with ease, shifting her to rest comfortably against him. She didn't stir.

Eiichiro exited the room with quiet footsteps, walking slowly so that Neji could follow him without tiring. He concealed them all with jutsu and facilitated their transit through the partially ruined village by taking alternate routes that had little shinobi going through them. He led them to a small, hospitable inn that looked like it had suffered little to no damage from the war. He took care of their registration and then led them to the third floor, a pair of keys in hand. Finally, he stopped in front of a door that was right in the middle of the hall and twisted to face them with a rather grave expression.

"This is your room," he stated, gesturing to the door with a calloused hand, "your comrades are staying two rooms up and one room down from you. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask at the counter. I will inform the Amano clan that you are both staying here; I'm sure they will want to see you."

Neji nodded. "Very well."

The young Kage opened the door for him and motioned for Neji to walk in before him. "I will leave both keys on the table."

Neji led the way inside and Eiichiro followed him up to a neat little table placed near the shoe mat. He left the keys on it and then bid his farewells. On his way through the doorway, he paused.

"Iwa won this war, but we cannot claim victory," he spoke, voice taking on a sliver of a softer tone, "it doesn't feel like we have won yet."

With that, he tossed a phantom of a smile over his shoulder and quietly closed the door behind him.

Neji locked the door and, after depositing his sandals on the mat, walked toward the bed with Akemi. Fatigue was beginning to take his toll on him and now he thought it was a good time to take the respite his body was asking for. However, there was one thing he wanted to do before drifting into slumber.

Calmly, he sat on the mattress and maneuvered his wife to rest comfortably on his lap. He had seen bruises and minor cuts over her body when he'd found her in the Tsuchikage tower and he'd also noticed the long, diagonal wound that ran along her abdomen. The firsts had received no treatment, but the latter had judging by the bandages he had managed to see through the rip of her bloody shirt. Despite the fact, he wanted to inspect the wound's condition in order to see if she needed additional treatment from the one she'd received; medics had been receiving many patients and some had decided to treat the most critical injuries shinobi had up to a point where they could handle them. There was a chance Akemi had encountered such a medic and thus, her wound might need another check over. The proper thing was to wait for her to awaken and tell him herself, but she was inclined not to tell him and bear with it. He would have none of that.

Slowly so as not to rouse her, he uncovered her stomach and began to undo the clean set of bandages. As the dressings began to fall away, something on her skin caught his eyes. He frowned and stopped unwrapping to let his fingers trace over the patch of skin.

'Scars,' he mused, tracing the two-inch long line as his gaze traveled to two more, 'she seems to have more.'

He continued to unravel her until all the bandages fell away. The gash looked to be in good condition, but he made a mental note to have Sakura look over it later. As for the scars, he was surprised to find so many and all located around the area of her abdomen and waist. They were also the same size and length.

'These scars,' he thought, fingers trailing over them as he totaled their number, 'are all part of a pattern. They have the same size, the same length and they are all located in the same area. These are torture scars.'

His gaze drifted to Akemi's face, taking in the way she looked so peaceful in his arms despite the tumult her life was going through. She had been tortured and he had no doubt Orochimaru was responsible for it. But why? And why had she continued to work with him after the incident? The decision didn't fit with the type of person she was.

He summoned a Shadow Clone and ordered him to help in bandaging her up again. Torture was used as a means to extract information, break someone or punish a wrongdoing. Akemi's torture could fall on any of those possibilities and unfortunately he didn't have much information on her to decide which one was the correct one. He needed to question her if he wanted to find out. And he _planned_ to; it was time to have some answers.

He checked that the bindings were placed properly and then told his clone to help him redress Akemi in cleaner clothes. The task was done quickly, but he had a few setbacks that made him avert his eyes to maintain her privacy. However, they were taken care of and at last he was able to lay her down on the bed to rest.

As he switched into a clean set of clothes, Akemi shifted to lie on her side and curled her hands close to her heart as if she were holding something she wished to protect. Neji observed her from where he stood, appreciating the vulnerability she was showing as she slept, and then decided it was time for him to rest as well.

He treaded to his side of the bed and climbed onto the mattress, welcoming the comfort it provided. He lay down next to Akemi and enclosed her securely in his arms once more. There would be time to bathe and set things straight later but for now, they needed rest.

* * *

The chapter is finally over. A thousand apologies for making you wait so long, but as you can see, part of the length of this chapter was what was keeping me from posting it. I tried cutting it several times, but I didn't find a good place to do so that wouldn't interrupt the flow of what was happening. On another note, I hope you don't kill me for what happened here.

**Important announcement**: from next chapter onward I should be falling into normality with the chapters again. That means that I will begin to dedicate one chapter per sister and writing the chapters in what I considered my normal number of pages. If everything goes right for me when I return from break, it means that I just might begin to update faster for what's left of the semester. I'll try, but I don't promise anything. :D

_Please review and keep reading._


	50. Ashes

**Red Kunai Bolts**

Hello again! I hope you guys are doing well. How many of you have entered summer officially? I was supposed to have finished my semester, but all the university public system of my country went into strike, so I have yet to finish. I'm actually sitting at home, worried, nervous and checking the news and my university email like my life depends on it. This has actually taken up a considerable amount of my free time, plus the work I have been sent through internet and the tiredness I have felt as of late due to my lack of rest, for some reason. At this moment, I don't know what awaits my future or the future of my student companions. This has me more than a little worried, especially since many things are in jeopardy. The situation is really bad. But I hope everything works out well, and soon. In the meantime, I try to write to release some stress; though my progress has been slow. I apologize for this, truly.

**Note:** After checking out the timeline, I realized I needed a Neji and Akemi chapter to fit in. So this is a Neji chapter. This means next chapter will be a Gaara and Asumi one, at last! So soon you'll see what's going on in their end. :D I'm impatient to get to them! XD On another note, I will answer your last reviews within the next few days. I apologize for being so late. D8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do, however, own Akemi, Asumi, the Amano clan, the _nagare shogai_, any OCs that appear here, some jutsu, and the plot. Enjoy.

**Chapter Fifty:**

**Ashes**

* * *

There was a gentle, luminous prodding on her darkened vision and she frowned with irritation at it. Why was it suddenly so bright? It was perturbing her dense darkness, driving it away from her like a whirlwind shaking leaves out of path.

Slowly, she lifted her heavy eyelids and blinked. There was a minor throbbing pulsating in her head and for some reason, she felt like it weighted more than usual. Instinctively, she reached out a hand to rub her forehead delicately in an attempt to alleviate the pain. However, as soon as she moved her arm, a startling ache ran from her shoulder all the way to her fingers. She pressed her lips together in an attempt to drown out the whimper that threatened to escape her. Her arm was aching and it seemed like the rest of her body was as well, particularly her abdomen area. She felt like she had fallen from one of Iwa's mountains as she was climbing and had hit every single rock she found on the way down. It was terrible…but she had to bear with it.

Batting her eyelids several more times, she realized her eyes seemed to be rather dry and that there were bits and crusts adhered to their corners. She rubbed them away with her hand, trying not to mind the pain that much, and endeavored to focus on what was across from her in an attempt to find out where she was. She distinguished a wall of a light moss green tone with two scroll paintings hanging at a decent distance from one another. Sunlight streaming from somewhere behind her seemed to reflect off the wall and fall over her face. She deduced that that was what had awakened her.

Examining one of the paintings without any interest, Akemi wondered where she was. She knew she was lying on a bed and that the strong arm bound around her waist, coupled with that everlasting sense of protection hovering over her, meant that Neji was with her, but she didn't know exactly _where_ she was. Only one thing was certain; if Neji was comfortable enough to be sleeping, it meant that they were not under danger.

Another thought struck her as her gaze continued to trail over the ink lines of the painting she'd been glancing over; _why_ was she there? She didn't remember being near a bed in the first place. She had actually been in the Tsuchikage's office…

A myriad of images played over her head in a quick motion and everything came rushing to her at once. The attack. The Itsuwari. Her Sensei. Seiji. Her Father. Her Grandfather. She closed her eyes against the hollow anguish, the sensation that part of her had been ripped away and the other had been crushed mercilessly, and buried her face in her pillow; she had lost…

The first signs of tears sprung up in the corners of her eyes and she let them flow free into the fabric of her pillowcase. Orochimaru had given her and Asumi a painful forewarning of what was going to happen now. It was clear he suspected, _believed_, they had deserted him and now he was letting them know they were going to pay the price. He'd performed the first assault of many others she was sure would come. He would toy with them until they broke.

'Dead. They're gone. And all because of me. What should I do?' she questioned herself, struggling to be quiet and not wake her husband up, '_What_ should I _do_?'

The limb around her tightened gently and a sliver of comfort seeped into her body from the tender pressure. Neji was obviously awake and he was well aware of her distress.

Without breaking the heavy quietude that blanketed them, she felt him shift closer and bury his face in the back of her neck, sending shivers down her backside with the touch of his warm breath. The contact did not lessen her sorrow, but it did disperse the sensation that she was very much alone in the midst of her darkness.

As she continued to cry quietly in her husband's embrace, somewhere in the back of her head she became aware that she seemed not to be quite clad in what she had been wearing before she blacked out in Neji's arms. The texture of her clothing felt much different from that of her uniform, yet it was familiar. What was she wearing?

She diverted her weeping gaze to her apparel and instantly recognized she was clad in one of Neji's shirts. Alarm sprung up within her at the finding and its implications; had he seen her scars…?

A yelp immediately escaped her lips and she bounced right out of the comfort of his arm as if she had burned her hand on the stove. Her eyes sought pale lavender with a mixture of mournful fear as she drew the blanket covering her up to her chest. What else had he seen? What had he figured out…?

She found blank, unreadable all-seeing eyes fixed on her as he coolly moved to lean up on his elbow. It was evident he was waiting for her to explain.

Akemi took a moment to find her steady voice and pick out the most pressing question of the many ones that were floating in the turmoil of her mind. "…How many did you see?"

Neji's calm, even answer took no time to make itself known. "Seventeen."

Akemi's fingers curled around the edge of the coverlet and she lowered her gaze to her lap. He had most likely undressed her himself and during the course of redressing her had found the many blemishes that lined her waistline. It was obvious he had counted them, as he had ascertained the exact number of lines she had on the area. Had he figured out how she had gotten them? She wouldn't put it past him to put the pieces together; every one of her marks was similar and they led to a handful of conclusions that were not that far off from the actual truth: she had been tortured by Orochimaru after several failed attempts to escape from his hands with Asumi.

"How did you get them?" Neji inquired stoically, and she looked back at him again.

She tried to phrase the truth in a way that did not exactly reveal the real circumstances. "They were a punishment for not following instructions accordingly."

That was the most information she could provide; anything else would be a giveaway and it could also implicate Asumi. She couldn't run the risk of exposing her sister and neither could she say something that led him to believe she had not joined Orochimaru out of her own volition.

"Torture," Neji stated resolutely and she was taken aback by the assurance with which he spoke.

She had been expecting he would figure it out, but she hadn't anticipated he would be so _certain_ that he had nailed it; she had projected a chance to argue back and dissuade him however, now she wouldn't be able to do so as much as she tried.

Akemi remained quiet and Neji received the confirmation he was seeking for his suspicions. The scar pattern pointed to some sort of torture and their clean contours made him think they were made with some specialized instrument to make incisions. He had about figured out how they had been made but, _why_? Akemi's response had been honest but vague and it permitted little insight into the matter. What had she done that she deserved such a treatment?

As if she had somehow sensed the impending questions he was planning to voice, Akemi slipped out of bed and took a few steps away from it. He didn't let her get too far; before she was more than three feet away, his hand had clamped around her arm and restrained her.

"There are still a few more questions I would like to have answered," he told her decisively, his grip solid but mindful of her battered and injured state.

Akemi did not turn. "This conversation is over."

Neji frowned. There she went again, closing all the doors to communication between them as she often did. Why did she always insist on doing that? It exasperated him that she was so willing to shut out contact.

"Akemi -"

"- I am not speaking of this anymore," she said cuttingly and with one wrench of her arm she pulled free from his grasp and shut herself in the bathroom.

Neji sighed with frustration and closed his eyes. Why did their important discussions always end up the same way? Whenever he was close to discovering something about her, she cut dialogue abruptly with the pretext of being angry and severed all forms of interaction with him until she deemed it was safe enough to speak again without returning to the same issue; it was an excuse to detain him from finding out more information on her hidden background and it ultimately frustrated and hurt him. Didn't she trust him?

Opening his eyes, he cast a glance at the condition of the bed sheets; they were a little smeared with the physical remnants the war had left on them. They needed to be changed. He supposed that while Akemi remained in the lavatory he could put on clean ones.

Calmly, he stepped out of bed and set about to take off the dirty wear. He was certain this little altercation had created a rift of some sort between them and he did _not_ like the prospect; he wouldn't let her push him away anymore, not now. Especially not now. She was always keeping him at bay in matters that concerned her and it was _enough_. He was a patient man and he had let her get her way, but not any longer; they would never be able to communicate with each other, _know_ each other, if he let her continue cutting off their chances. This had to stop and he knew just where to start making adjustments.

The soft murmur of running water reached his ears and his thoughts drifted away from his present musings to center on the sound. He traced it back to the bathroom and recognized it as the trickle of the shower. Akemi had probably decided to take a bath now that she was in the lavatory. He wondered if she was also doing it to prolong the time she spent away from him…

Just as he was finishing with the filthy sheets, a gentle knock carried over from the room door to the chamber. He left the laundry pile on the floor and looked for the scroll he had his clothes sealed into in order to go tend to the door. They were not expecting anyone, but he should answer in case it was important. After being invaded a village needed heavy guard; perhaps the Tsuchikage required of them.

He put on the first shirt he recovered and walked to the entrance to answer the rather timid rap. When he pulled the access open and met with the visitor, surprise flickered within him.

"Isa-sama," he said, a sliver of the surprise he felt seeping into his features.

"Neji," she elegantly tipped her head in greetings. "May I come in or am I intruding?"

Neji stepped aside and opened the door wider. "Akemi is bathing."

"It's all right, I only came to deliver a few things for both of you," Isa responded as she entered the room, "I can tell you what they are."

Neji shut the access and turned to the woman. She was removing her shoes delicately, but her polished movements told she was tired. He imagined she had been working at the hospital nonstop and now she was currently off duty. He wondered at the importance of what she was bringing since he could easily tell she wanted nothing more than rest.

"May I offer you something to drink?" he enquired, deeming it polite to treat her.

"No, thank you," she acknowledged with a weary little smile, "I had breakfast before coming."

Neji nodded and led the way to the spacious sitting area of the chamber. Isa followed him quietly and took a seat across from him as soon as he sat down.

She produced a medium sized scroll from one of her kimono sleeves and placed it on the low table between them. "As I said earlier, I have brought several articles for you. They have been sent in the name of the clan. We would like to provide you, at least, with the most basic necessities during your stay here."

"Isa-sama," Neji replied, some consideration streaking his pale lavender eyes, "it's not necessary. Akemi and I have all that we need. If we require something else, we'll get it in the village."

In truth, he appreciated the family's consideration in looking after them; however, he could not accept it. The Amano had numerous problems in their hands and he wouldn't add one more to their lot by accepting their offer. He and Akemi would be fine on their own.

"I insist," Isa countered, jade gaze taking on a slight sympathetic light. "We do this because we want to look after you. We know, _I_ know, there is little comfort we can provide you with in this difficult hour. Let us try. I'm speaking to you as an aunt and not as a member of the Main Family. Please accept the proposition."

Neji closed his eyes. "Alright."

How could he say otherwise? Isa was obviously reaching out to him with her feelings and he couldn't ignore her plea. He would have to settle for what she asked.

The medic smiled with soft gratitude. "Arigatou."

Isa proceeded to give and discuss with him the items the Amano had sent; she summoned from her scroll some homemade breakfast, clothes, groceries and cooking utensils for the room's kitchen. She explained the clan wished to take care of their laundry and that it was willing to provide them with anything else they might need. Neji accepted the provisions and the help with some reserve and had a short conversation with Isa before she continued on her way.

It turned out that the Amano had already been told that Yomiuri had betrayed the village and was accountable for Ikeda's death. They also knew that Naruto was responsible for bringing Seiji to safety and that Kakashi had somehow intervened and saved Akemi from the shinobi that were attacking her, a piece of information she didn't remember and that he had no knowledge of. Isa revealed that she had treated Akemi's wound and that further attention only required putting some medicine and changing the bandages regularly. Neji could never express the relief he felt at having his yet unvoiced question and concerns quieted.

Lastly, Isa asked him about Akemi's condition and left him with the good news that Seiji's condition was stable, although he was still hospitalized; he had breathed a considerable amount of smoke, sustained several burns, broken ribs and a concussion.

After Isa had taken leave, Neji returned to the bedroom with his mind set on gathering a change of clothes for Akemi; she had not taken anything with her when she'd shut herself in the bathroom. He thought it best to provide her with something.

Not knowing what clothing she would want, he decided to provide her with a kimono and a uniform. He took the first kimono box he found on the pile Isa had brought him, grabbed one of the folded uniform sets in the box beside the latter and picked some undergarments from another, keeping his eyes firmly away from them. He set them on a small stack and treaded to the lavatory to deliver them. He paused by the closed door and listened for small sounds that indicated activity; the prospect of checking on her with his Byakugan was more than inviting, but he would not betray her privacy in that level. He respected her and if he wanted to become more intimate he would do it by other means.

The only rumors he distinguished were that of running water and her footsteps in the shower. Everything sounded accordingly; however, that didn't mean she was well.

Composedly, he knocked on the door and waited for a response. Chances were that if he tapped and entered she would get angry at him. He wouldn't allow that; he wouldn't present her with an excuse to stay mad longer.

The answer took several seconds to materialize. "What is it?"

Neji noted her voice sounded quiet, detached and distant as if she were not quite there. Worry erupted within him like the lava of a volcano, but he kept himself in control; she had probably been grieving over her loss…still, he would make sure she was alright.

"I have some clothes for you," he stated, voice even and calm.

"…Come in," she responded, tone regaining some life.

Neji opened the door, walked inside and shut it again. He went to the sink and deposited the clothing he had in hands. He took a step back and looked at the shower curtain intently, waiting to see if Akemi showed her face to him. But she remained invisible.

"Are you feeling well?" he enquired neutrally, lavender eyes unmoving from the film that separated them.

"I'm fine," she declared, sounding close to her usual tranquil self.

However, Neji observed she spoke with no intention to continue conversation; it was as if he was unwelcomed. In spite of what she thought, he was not going anywhere; she would have to put up with him one way or another.

He turned to leave, but paused before opening the door. "Isa-sama came by and dropped off a few things. She said that Seiji was doing fine, but that he was still interned in the hospital."

"Did she say anything about the family?" she asked, and he heard some of her concern nestled in her words.

"They're doing fine," he said, tone a little warmer as he glanced over his shoulder. "She also advices that you apply some medicine to your wound and change its bandages regularly."

"Very well," she replied, and Neji felt she was finishing their exchange with the statement.

Since there seemed nothing else to be said, at least nothing that should be talked over with barriers between them, he retired back to the bedroom to continue changing the sheets. Minutes later, he heard the bathroom door open and saw Akemi walk out, dressed in a dark green kimono and carrying the dirty and unused articles in her arms.

She gazed at him quietly for a moment before she spoke. "I have left out a clean towel for you."

He nodded in acknowledgement and she treaded past him without a word. It was evident this was the last sentence she intended to speak to him in a while; but this was not the way he would let it work out. He would _not_ let her forget he was _there_.

Having finished dressing the bed, he took position near a wall and leisurely followed her with his eyes as she put away the clothing and began to accommodate some of her belongings. Gradually, he witnessed the stiffening of her shoulders and he knew she had become hyperaware of the fact that he was gazing at her. Deciding to prolong her uneasiness just enough, he observed her for a few seconds longer before joining her beside both their backpacks to extract the clothes he would be wearing after showering. Once he had them, he retired to the bathroom and left her alone to her thoughts.

When the bathroom door closed, Akemi released a shaky breath and closed her eyes to steel her fraught nerves; one look from that man was enough to make her feel warm, nervous and afraid at the same time. She could hardly ever figure out what he was thinking and when he gazed at her with those intense pale lavender eyes she felt like he was reaching into the very depths of her soul. The lack of feeling to which she had slowly succumbed to as she bathed and her thoughts roiled had dissipated under the weight of his gaze and her attempt to keep him at bay had been clearly proven ineffective. Neji had observed her deliberately, knowing or suspecting the effect his lingering eyes had on her, and he had managed to bring down the wall she was putting up to keep him out. This was the first and only time it would happen; from then on, he would be kept away. There was too much going on and she had to deal with everything alone. Neji couldn't do anything for her.

Deciding there was nothing else she could arrange, she ventured into the rest of the room to explore it. There was a rather large sitting area with a couch, chairs and cushions and a low table she supposed played the part of dining table. There was also a kitchen and within it she discovered boxes full of kitchen utensils and provisions. She assumed her Aunt had brought them, as Neji had told her she had come to deliver some articles. She chose to organize them properly and began to unpack to sort out. As she put away the items, her mind drifted to the painful and darkened thoughts that were plaguing her together and it stayed submerged in their shadows until she felt her husband's presence in the kitchen. It was then that she realized she had been leaning against one of the counters, apparently staring into nothing.

Neji evaluated her from the kitchen entrance before his eyes wandered to the only package she hadn't touched. "We have breakfast."

"I'm not hungry," Akemi said, looking away from him.

Neji's expression remained perfectly schooled and his voice even. "Regardless of whether you're hungry or not, you need to eat; it's been more than ten hours since your last meal."

Akemi frowned. "I _don't_ want to eat."

Neji simply took the parcel and walked over to the table. "You _will_ eat. I'll be waiting for you at the table. And don't even think about shutting yourself in the bathroom or bedroom because I _will_ go after you."

Akemi turned around to gaze at him and glared, sapphire eyes turning icy. "You cannot _make_ me."

"Do you want me to try?" Neji responded, meeting her eyes with a stern glare.

Shock pierced right through her anger at his confrontation; she definitely was _not_ expecting him to retaliate. He usually let her be, but now…

Slowly, she moved away from the counter and joined him. Neji placed her food in front of her and provided her with the chopsticks that had been packed alongside the cooking. She stared at the soup she had been given before she took the chopsticks and began to dig in.

Neji observed her eat for some moments and then continued with his own meal; he would much rather subtly manipulate her than coerce her, but this was for her own good. He wouldn't let her health decay, nor would he let her close herself to the world. She could try, but he wouldn't let her. This was a battle he would not lose.

* * *

End of chapter at last! Well guys, I apologize for making you wait once again. :D Next chapter is a Gaara/Asumi one! Hopefully next time I post it things will have been solved for the system in my country.

_Please review and keep reading_.


	51. Pulverized

**Red Kunai Bolts**

Hello again. Strike has ended and I'm officially on vacation. Still, I haven't finished my semester and I have university work from some of my professors. They don't care we're finishing the semester in August. But at least we're finishing it, which makes me happy. :D And now, without further ado, here's the chapter!

**Note:** For all of you wondering about Asumi and Gaara, here they are. :D And no, I haven't forgotten about them; I just needed certain things to happen between Neji and Akemi so that they could propel Gaara and Asumi forward. ;) I have a plan for the two of them. Things should begin to get interesting for them soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do, however, own Akemi, Asumi, the Amano clan, the _nagare shogai_, any OCs that appear here and the plot. Enjoy.

**Chapter Fifty One:**

**Pulverized**

* * *

Asumi closed her eyes against the purple night and breathed in the dry air of the desert with peace; after several days of traveling through different countries and landscapes, she was finally in Suna. Though she adored Iwa above any other place, she found that she had missed being in the desert with all its heat, sand and eccentricity. Briefly she wondered if a certain redhead had anything to do with her feelings, but she dismissed the idea by deciding that her artistic-self had taken a liking to the exotic land.

Adjusting her hefty backpack on her shoulders, she treaded between the cliffs that marked Suna's entrance and walked out of the shadows into the dim yellow kissed village. She smiled at the familiar architecture and took an appreciative look at her surroundings; yes, she had missed Suna. She was getting accustomed to life in it very quickly.

Remembering she had a few things to tend to, she tilted her head up to the sky to find out the time. She had to report that she had arrived, find something to eat, bathe, unpack and prepare the bed. She reasoned it was about ten in the evening; she had enough time.

She lowered her honey-brown gaze from the bright waning moon and twisted around to begin her journey to the Kage tower. She almost screamed when her eyes saw the apparition standing by her.

Trembling, she pressed a dainty hand to her thundering heart and expelled a shaky breath. "Gaara-sama, you startled me. I didn't hear you or feel your chakra."

Aquamarine eyes blinked with well-concealed puzzlement. He thought she'd heard the rumor of the sand when he transported himself, but it looked as though she had been a little too absorbed looking at the firmament.

"I apologize for that," he stated in a monotone, although something in the turn of his gaze hinted at his genuine feelings.

"It's alright," Asumi dismissed the matter with a smile as she lowered her hand, "I was just about to go to the tower to report."

Gaara nodded; he knew she had just arrived. He had seen her moving through the desert from his post on the wall, where he'd been watching for her for three straight days; ever since he received word from the Tsuchikage. He couldn't begin to explain or comprehend the magnitude of the relief he was feeling; it was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. He had been…worried, even though he was trying to push her away. Upon learning that she had left Iwagakure no Sato one day before the attack, he had begun to think the worst; no one knew if she had escaped the enemy preparations or had been ensnared in them. He'd decided to give her some time to reach Suna in case she had traveled past the looming danger. A trip from Iwa to Suna took five days so if everything had gone well for Asumi, he would see her in three days. If he didn't, he'd resolved on sending a search party for her. Fortunately, there had been no need for those types of measures.

"Asumi," he spoke quietly, voice becoming a bit soft. He was…content to see she was back safe and unharmed, but now it was time to turn his attention to other matters. He knew the impending conversation would shock her and he wanted to do it right to lessen the blow. "There's something we need to discuss."

The kunoichi blinked and grasped the straps of her backpack with the uneasiness her expression did not show. "Um, alright."

His admission had sent alarm bells ringing in her head and her stomach had contracted in that way it did when something was wrong. Gaara had a kind heart, but lately he hadn't been too pleasant with her; his tiny change in demeanor told her instinct to watch out for things off the mark.

The Kazekage gestured for her to follow him and she treaded after him in high awareness. As she moved, she noted there seemed to be a few more ninja standing guard on the wall. From what she knew, it was unusual to have this many shinobi on guard duty. Something must have happened to increase security.

The constriction in her abdomen froze and started to sink like a ship that could no longer float in water; the signs were significant.

Gaara led her to his office, where her chair and a bento box waited by his desk. He shut the door behind them and motioned for her to join him while he walked around to his seat. Asumi shouldered off her pack and placed it by her chair as she sat down. A weighty silence followed, broken some minutes later by the Kazekage's quiet statement.

"Three days ago, Eiichiro-sama contacted me," he began, placing his elbows on the smooth surface of his desk and lacing his fingers together in front of his face, "he told me that Iwa had been attacked a day after you left for Suna."

The moment the words seeped into her ears, Asumi had trouble comprehending them. What was the Kazekage _saying_? _What?_

"Apparently the Sound shinobi launched an invasion campaign against the village," Gaara continued as Asumi struggled to swallow the new information, "they received some help from a clan stationed in the premises, the Itsuwari. I understand that after the assault they fled Iwagakure with the remaining Otogakure force."

"W-Wait, wait!" Asumi exclaimed, pressing a palm against her forehead protector and grasping the edge of the desk with her other hand as she gazed at Gaara with wide eyes, "invaded? Iwa was _invaded_?"

Gaara just looked at her and his silence was all the confirmation she needed. Now the added security in the village made sense; one of the allies had been attacked and extra vigilance was put up just in case. She felt her lungs lapse due to the awful truth. She struggled for a gulp of air and concentrated on trying to regulate her breathing before analyzing the crude news.

Thoughts began to rage in her mind and a cold, piercing fear seeped into her bones; she had to restrain herself from jumping out of her chair into a frenzied panic. Orochimaru had attacked Iwa…he had _attacked_. And the village…her family… How were they? Were they safe? And what about Akemi? Where was she? Was she safe too? And Neji? Was the village in ruins? Had Orochimaru…? …Were they all alive…?

Something clutched her shoulder and she realized Gaara had risen and was standing next to her, hand trying to provide some sort of comfort or assurance. The effect was lost on her in the midst of her furious turmoil.

"The village is mostly unharmed," he added in a softer tone, "Eiichiro-sama has requested a trade of some construction materials to begin rebuilding. We have begun negotiations to send them over alongside a shinobi brigade to help in what he needs."

He knew the news would be hard for her to take and even though he wanted nothing to do with her and would have rather left this conversation to someone else, he had an obligation to her as her Kage. And no amount of aversion toward her could dispel that. It had nothing to do with who she was or the difficult three days he'd spent waiting…

Worry, desperation and a flurry of many other emotions he couldn't pick out flashed in her eyes and she looked up at him with open pain and imploration bordering on hysteria. "Gaara-sama, please, let me be a part of that group of shinobi you are sending. I know I can be of help to Iwa and…and it will help my peace of mind."

What little peace of mind she could obtain given the circumstances. It was basically _nothing_. She didn't know if her family or sister were safe and if the Kazekage hadn't mentioned it, it was most likely because the information hadn't been provided. She didn't know if her team or friends were well either. She only knew Orochimaru had launched an invasion on Iwa and the reasons behind his attack were so clear they could not be lost to her: this was payback for what they hadn't done, for deserting him, a reminder of what was going to happen from now on. Everything that had happened, everything that _would_ happen, was her and Akemi's fault; they had brought this on those they loved most. Now everything they strived to protect, everything they lived for, would be reduced to ashes in front of their very eyes. And they were powerless to stop it.

She was close to a panic attack and she had to push herself to draw deep, calming breaths to keep control. This was her worst nightmare coming to fruition. She didn't know what she would do if Gaara didn't let her go to Iwa. She _had_ to go. She had to make sure everyone was alive and safe, had to find out where her sister was and if she was still breathing and unharmed. It was crucial for her wellbeing and it was what little she could do for them after having failed them completely. She was a failure.

Gaara had anticipated she would ask to be sent and had already taken a decision. Even though he knew she would probably be the most helpful of his shinobi given her knowledge, abilities and upbringing in Iwagakure, he couldn't let her go for one simple reason: her feelings could jeopardize the safe passage of the group through the other lands. The Tsuchikage had reported his ninja had lost track of the escaping assailants and that he didn't know if they were roaming the Earth Country or if they had escaped to their secret location with Orochimaru. Any trip to the Rock could be dangerous and Asumi's worry for her family could put her and her team at risk. He couldn't allow her to go.

A small voice in the back of his head told him he had an ulterior motive to keep her in the village, but he dismissed it with irritation. There was _no_ other possible reason to hold her back; this was _all_ there was.

"Gaara-sama?" Asumi's pleading voice broke through his infuriating thoughts.

He looked down into warm, bright honey-brown orbs and felt a strange tug at his heart. Those eyes made him feel, think and believe things he didn't understand. It exasperated him to feel that way and not being able to figure out everything they provoked in him. Why was it so hard? And why was it so difficult to resist her?

An urgent knock rapped the door and he tore his gaze away from hers.

"Come in," he admitted with impassiveness, retrieving his hand from Asumi's shoulder and taking an unassuming step away from her.

One of his Jounin stepped into the office, a small scroll in hand. "The Hokage has just sent an important message. We have finished decoding it."

"What is it?" Gaara enquired, a slight frown creasing his forehead.

Had something happened to the Leaf as well?

The shinobi's eyes slid to Asumi and quickly returned to him. "I think it's best if you take a look at it yourself, Kazekage-sama."

"Very well," Gaara accepted and took the offered scroll from the ninja's hand. His gaze drifted to Asumi for a moment and took in her shaken state. "The bento box on the desk is yours. Eat while I sort this matter."

He rolled the scroll open and began to read without delay.

Asumi looked at the black box in front of her and felt her stomach churn. She had been hungry, but the idea had died alongside her good humor. The only thing she wanted to do was scream and run all the way to Iwa without any holdups. But knowing she was under the Kazekage's watchful eye and that he certainly wouldn't let her go until he was through with her, she resigned herself to her current state of affairs and began to eat against her protesting stomach. She ate slowly paying no attention to what she was consuming, waiting for Gaara to finish with the scroll and decide her fate.

Gaara frowned at the message. What was the Hokage thinking? Had the Konoha Council really given her permission? And what in the Four Winds made her think that he would do the same?

He closed his eyes and considered the option. It didn't sound reasonable, however…

He opened his eyes and fixed them on the shinobi, who had been waiting for his response. "Find Temari and tell her to gather the Council for a speed meeting. I will meet them in the council room in five minutes."

"Yes, Kazekage-sama," the ninja nodded, bowed and exited the office right away.

After the door had closed, Gaara turned back to Asumi. "We will discuss this later."

Asumi almost choked on the rice she was chewing. Later? Discuss this _later_? Couldn't he see how _desperate_ she was?

"I will send for Kankuro and Temari," Gaara spoke as she swallowed to begin arguing, "they will walk you to your apartment."

He removed his hat from its perch on her desk and left the room without letting her utter so much as a word.

Asumi nearly had a fit, but kept from making a scene by reminding herself that it wouldn't change anything; even if Gaara gave her permission, she wouldn't be leaving right away. She'd have to wait until next morning. There was not much reason to throw a tantrum because she didn't have the assurance she was seeking…

Temari stepped into the room before her thoughts could eat away at her.

"You should finish that," she declared matter-of-factly as she closed the door behind her, pointing at the bento with a thin finger, "I imagine you haven't eaten in hours."

Unwanted tears welled up in Asumi's eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. "I'm not hungry. I just want to go home. I want to be in Iwa. I don't want to be here."

Her voice began to pitch higher with every sentence she verbalized.

"Asumi," Temari interrupted before hell ensued, voice and expression softening with some sympathy. She had intended to corner Asumi's feelings by being stern with her, but…the young girl needed some assurance. "I can't give you many words of comfort. The only thing I can tell you is that you need to be as calm as you can. Gaara is moving his pieces on the board and doing all he can to help. It's just that things aren't moving as fast as we'd like them to."

The blonde's words sunk in and Asumi struggled to keep the tears and desperation at bay; screaming at Temari wouldn't solve anything, although it would probably make her feel better. Still, as a kunoichi she needed to have control over her emotions. She had managed to somehow pull through during the last few minutes; she couldn't fail now.

She nodded slowly to communicate her agreement. "I…I understand."

"Good," Temari tipped her head in approval. Then, a slight smile touched her lips. "Let's get you to your apartment. Kankuro is supposed to come with us, but he's taking too long. Don't forget to bring that bento so you can finish it off."

Asumi obediently closed her bento and gathered her backpack. Maybe if she kept herself busy she could be more patient? She didn't think it would work, but it was worth trying…

"You were just going to leave me, eh?" Kankuro's voice drifted into the office as its door swayed open. The puppet master materialized on the doorway, arms crossed. "That's not nice of you."

Temari snorted and waved a hand away. "Please; you were taking too long and Asumi has a lot of things to do now that she has arrived."

Kankuro grunted and walked inside toward Asumi. "Temari and I will help you with anything you need. Let's go."

Without voicing any greetings or gratitude, Asumi nodded and followed after the eldest Sand Siblings. On the way out of the tower, Kankuro swung a comforting arm around her shoulders and at last she felt grateful for everything Gaara and his siblings seemed to be doing for her. All amounted to something, didn't it?

The trip to her apartment was quiet, except for when they neared the mail tower and she announced she wanted to stop by. It was surprisingly open and she lost no time in asking for her mail. What she found among the bills took her breath away: it was a small scroll inscribed with her sister's handwriting. She had to find somewhere to sit to keep from collapsing on her shaking legs.

The letter was dated three days back and it was written in a jumbled calligraphy that spoke of Akemi's inner tumult. It was short and concise, but the message was not lost to her due to the lack of more words: her sister was ready to burst at the seams, frantic to know if she was still alive. And not only that, but she also informed her that the family was too; which meant that they were living and safe. She actually burst into tears of relief when she read the few lines. Now she just needed to see them all to completely make up her mind that they were fine.

She spent a few minutes gathering herself and then continued on her way with Kankuro and Temari. As soon as they arrived at her apartment, everything went by in a blur. Temari and Kankuro stayed over to make sure she ate, she fixed them tea, saw them off, unpacked, bathed and went to bed. The last thing she remembered before drifting into slumber was a mix of fear and helplessness, but a strange reflection of Gaara standing by her bed in the faintness of her bedroom with resplendent aquamarine eyes washed it away.

-o-

Something coarse ran along her cheek and she frowned in annoyance at whatever it was that was disturbing her. She'd had a terrible night's sleep, complete with nightmares and awkward sleeping positions and even visions of Gaara in her bedroom. Couldn't she at least get a bit of decent rest?

She swatted at the exasperating interruption without opening her eyes, hoping it would let her be, and froze when it latched on to her hand. That's when she realized _nothing_ was supposed to be interacting with her; she was supposed to be alone in her apartment. There was an intruder.

Tensing up, she quickly considered her options. But there was no need for it; a very familiar voice dissipated all her worries and concerns.

"We're short on time. You need to get ready," the impassive monotone spoke about three feet away.

Asumi flashed her eyes open and swiftly turned around on the bed to face her Kazekage. He was sitting on a chair next to her night table, bathed in the moonlight that streamed through her circular windows. A rivulet of sand swirled into the gourd resting on the floor and she comprehended that that was what had been pestering her.

His quiet words caught on as she sat down. "Get ready for what, Gaara-sama?"

The Kazekage looked out the window without rising to his feet. "We're going to Iwa. We're scheduled to leave in one hour."

Asumi wrung the blanket in her hands and blinked sleepily. We? Did that mean that _he_ was going too?

"Are…Are you coming too, Gaara-sama?" she enquired, thinking over the possibilities.

No, he couldn't be…it was simply too dangerous. He was Sunagakure no Sato's leader, the one person the village needed to function properly. Traveling out of his territory was perilous enough as it was, but visiting a place that had been attacked a few days earlier? And by Orochimaru, who wanted him dead for one reason or another even though he didn't know it? Who had begun to target everything she loved and treasured? The Council couldn't have allowed him.

"Yes," he responded in an emotion-drained voice, eyes shifting toward her again. They slid to the bedside clock for a moment. "You have fifty minutes."

Alarm and worry fired inside Asumi, and her eyes widened as she released the sheets from her grasp. No; Gaara _couldn't_ go. Most of her loved ones had been at risk when the attack occurred. She couldn't have another one on the line so soon. "No. Gaara-sama, you can't go. It's too dangerous for you. You're too important to -!"

"- Enough," he cut in with detachment, face devoid of any irritation at having his decision questioned. "Get ready. You have a few things to do before we leave."

He rose from his chair, grasped his gourd and moved into the living room. She was right, but the Hokage had proposed something in the scroll she'd sent that he had to consider; she'd told him she would be visiting the Tsuchikage as a sign of support in his difficult times and suggested he join her in the expedition. She'd told him she would be journeying in a small group so as not to call any attention to passersby and that she would be staying for the duration of a few days.

Upon learning of what she intended to do, Gaara had thought she was insane and that the Konoha Council was even more so for permitting her to do such a thing. But on the other hand, he'd reflected on the benefits of such a risky visit; it would help strengthen the alliance they had with each other not only in political terms, but also economically. It had been an option he could not overlook and that was why he had ordered a meeting with the Council. It had taken them a good two hour conference to decide whether or not the trip was a good idea, but in the end they had agreed to allow him to go with the proper precautions. Seeing as he would be able to personally supervise the shinobi he'd been planning to send to Iwagakure, he decided he would take Asumi with him; he could keep a good eye on her and make sure she kept out of mischief during the mission. She would not be a jeopardy for anyone.

After the Council's approval, he had organized the voyage, reselected the shinobi that were going to partake in the expedition and took off to Asumi's apartment to check on her. While he trusted she would follow his orders, there always existed the possibility that she would decide to abandon the village and go to Iwagakure; shinobi might be tools, but he'd learned that they had feelings as well and sometimes, those got in the way of reasonable judgment. He'd infiltrated her apartment just as she was falling asleep and had decided to stay over the night for the purpose of waking her the next morning since she didn't know she would be journeying to Iwagakure. There were _no_ other reasons why he'd stayed over.

Minutes after he'd exited the bedroom, he saw light filter into a portion of the living room and heard the sounds of things being moved around. He assumed Asumi had begun to pack. A short while later, the light turned off and she stepped out of the room with a bundle in hands. She directed herself to the bathroom, but paused at its doorway to gaze at him.

"I'll be out in a few minutes," she said with discomfort, one hand moving reflexively to her neck.

It was awkward to have Gaara in her apartment at four in the morning, but even more so knowing he had entered it without her permission. How long had he been inside? Had all those times she'd imagined she'd seen him while she fought with her sleep not been a figment of her imagination? Had he really been in her room all that time? She didn't dare to ask.

Gaara nodded and she proceeded to lock herself in. A short time later, she walked out of the lavatory clad in her uniform and took a few more minutes to pack and arrange some final things before parting. Once she was settled, she followed him out of her apartment and into the early morning hours to meet with those who would be traveling with them.

As she walked next to him through the empty streets of the village, she couldn't help wondering about the reasons why he was traveling to Iwa. They had to be good ones if he was risking himself so much; Iwa was dangerous at the moment. He should be staying in Sunagakure, where he'd be safer; where he'd be less likely to be exposed to Orochimaru. Now she had one more thing to be worried about.

Five shinobi were waiting for them by the main entrance to the village, all ready to go on command. Temari and Kankuro were nowhere to be found, which surprised Asumi; she had expected them to be part of the group traveling with Gaara. Apparently they were staying in the village.

Gaara gave out clear instructions and ordered his ninja into a formation. Then, after making sure everyone was in place, he sped out through the cliffs and into the desert night leading the way north to Iwagakure. Asumi followed on his right, hoping they encountered no drawbacks and that the journey would shorten itself somehow. She couldn't wait to be home with her family and have Gaara someplace where there would be more eyes watching him, even though most of them were occupied rebuilding. It would at least give them a number advantage.

Her wishes came to fruition. The voyage was made in four days instead of five by the sacrifice of some of their resting hours. No one complained at the alterations of their standard traveling routine; instead, they worked extra hard to gain traveling time. Fortunately, they encountered nothing along the way that set them back on the five-day track. The journey was as smooth as Asumi had hoped for it to be.

Mid afternoon of the fourth day welcomed them to Iwa's closed southern gate. Asumi looked around at the destruction as shinobi guards spoke with Gaara and checked their credentials. The walls had cracks, indentations and chunks that had been wrenched away, but they still stood strong in one piece and without any opening to the inside. Iwa's natural defenses had not failed the village. She was glad for the thick rocks and earth that made up the outer walls. It made her wonder about how different the exterior of the village was from its interior…

The four shinobi that had been interviewing Gaara retreated and the large gate door began to creak open slowly. Asumi held her breath as the massive access swung just enough to let them pass. She didn't know how prepared she was to face the picture that awaited them.

The guards stepped inside first and they trailed after them into the village's grounds. What Asumi found inside made her blood run cold and her limbs freeze as if she'd been standing out in the open during a raging blizzard; the nearest buildings were virtually reduced to dust and rubble, poor remainders of what they had once been. Other edifices had chunks torn away from them, had somehow been cut in half or had remained standing in awkward positions, looking like they would crumble if someone touched a finger to them. In the midst of all the ruins, a colossal pathway had been formed by something heavy and immense. It looked like a summoning had appeared inside the village and torn through it.

"Kami-sama, what the hell happened here?" Asumi heard one of her comrades articulate behind her, surprised and aghast.

Her thoughts had been lingering along those lines as well and honestly, she couldn't come up with any feasible explanations because the scene was _too_ appalling. She couldn't even bring herself to cry out.

"Follow me," one of the four Iwa-nin spoke with an unaffected voice, causing all gazes but one to rivet toward him, "Tsuchikage-sama is waiting."

Gaara continued to pursue their escorts after their short pause to appraise the calamity but shot a glance over his right shoulder to check if his shinobi were still following him, particularly his assistant. He'd kept a careful watch on Asumi throughout the entire trip, observing how she handled the pressure her nerves were dealing her. She'd done quite well considering the circumstances, but now it was another story; she had finally come face to face with her worries after five days. The impact that reality had given her could well driver her to lose control. He had to make sure she was still keeping it together, for she was now representing Suna with her presence. He comprehended her position, but for now she had to act like a kunoichi. Later, when she was relieved from her duties, she could give leeway to her emotions.

It took a large effort from Asumi's part to tear herself away from where she'd been standing, but ultimately she managed to do so and walked after the Kazekage without showing much of what was going on inside her heart and head. Was the entire village partially in ruins? And what about her family?

She closed her eyes as they neared the battered Tsuchikage tower and organized her thoughts; she just needed to wait a little longer before they were dispatched to wherever they would be staying. Then, she would be able take off to find her family. She had to be a bit more patient; she just couldn't abandon Gaara upon arrival. She had to make sure he was safe too.

They were taken to the Tsuchikage's office through the tower's injured stairs and halls. Entrance was only permitted to the Kazekage, so Asumi and the others were forced to wait outside while the Kages met behind closed doors. The young girl spent her time scanning the faces that passed by, hoping she would encounter a loved one to bombard it with her worries. However, she had no such luck.

Gaara spent about twenty minutes in reunion with the Tsuchikage and then he was released into his shinobi's care. Eiichiro accompanied him into the hallway and assigned a nearby kunoichi to act as guide to their lodgings. They bid farewell to each other and Gaara retreated after the assigned guide. He and his assembly followed the young woman along the busy stairs and corridors in deep silence…until they reached what was left of the vestibule.

It was then that Asumi spotted a familiar face. Her heart constricted with all the days of contained worry.

"Satoru-kun," she said in a soft but perceptible voice as she watched her cousin walk into the foyer.

Tired dark brown eyes pivoted in her direction and lightened with intense relief. "Kami-sama, Asumi, you're safe. You're alright. We have been so _worried_ about you. We thought we had…"

He trailed off, breathing a heavy sigh of release and closing his eyes. He and his entire family had spent nine torturous days waiting for any information, any sign of Asumi; the health of some of them had begun to deteriorate due to the vein-deep worry. To see her at last and in Iwa no less, safe and full of life, was such a large relief that he couldn't begin to describe it. He actually felt a weight lift from his chest, part of the clenching on his heart ease a bit. He was almost shaking with the overwhelming reprieve he was feeling.

Asumi expelled a shaky breath and decided she'd had enough of following the protocol; four days of agony, waiting for this moment…she wouldn't wait another second.

Overlooking her comrades, Gaara and anyone else around her, she advanced through the lobby with quick resolute steps and threw herself into her cousin's expectant arms. A familial and comforting warmth engulfed her, the same she remembered from when she was a child, and she had to wrestle with her emotions to not burst into tears of pent up relief, worry and frustration. She tightened her arms around his waist and grasped at his shirt, fearing Satoru would disappear. The strong arms around her squeezed with the same anxiety.

"I'm so, so glad you're safe," Asumi spoke against his chest, her voice trembling slightly with the effort she was making.

At last she would receive the information, the assurance, she'd been so desperate to obtain.

"The family will want to see you," Satoru articulated so that only she could hear, looking down at her with a weary little smile, "a great part of us are camping on the grounds since two thirds of the estate burned down in a fire. But most of the family is safe and sound."

Asumi blanched and gazed up at her cousin with wide eyes. "What happened?"

Satoru hesitated and carefully considered his next words. He'd deduced that Asumi was unaware of the tragedy and shame that had struck the Amano clan; her declarations had been a telling sign. He had to let her know about it, but he couldn't just rush so much delicate news on her. He had to inform her with the proper tact.

He decided to go with one thing at a time. "While the village was under attack by Oto-nin and the Itsuwari, someone slipped into the estate undetected and lit it on fire starting from the back quarters. A family member noticed it and passed the word to Grandpa and the Council, who quickly set into action. But the fire was too widespread when it was found, so they ordered an immediate evacuation and everyone was taken out."

"So everyone is safe?" Asumi pressed, urgency lacing her tone.

Her body seemed to be becoming much colder with every alarming detail she was being told. She felt like she was on the verge of turning into an ice sculpture that would probably be burned by her roiling stomach. Had part of her family…?

Satoru grimaced; here was the bomb. "Seiji was trapped inside, so Grandpa went inside to look for him. Apparently Akemi and one of her Konoha comrades, who appeared just in time to intervene in the war, arrived about ten minutes after he'd gone in for my brother. They split up and began to search for them. The Konoha-nin found Seiji and brought him out; he suffered several second degree burns, a few broken bones and he was almost asphyxiated by the fumes. He received treatment and was taken to the hospital. He's doing much better; he'll be released tomorrow."

Asumi mumbled something unintelligible and hid her face in Satoru's chest. A tremor shook her and a few tears escaped her eyes. That was _too_ close for comfort. But Seiji was safe and sound.

"Akemi found Grandpa…," Satoru paused, trying to pick the right words to tell her. But he knew there was no way he would be able to cushion the blow enough. "He was…he was…dead. Akemi found him just minutes after…after he'd been assassinated."

Asumi froze and a strange sound that was something between a gasp and a cry of surprised pain escaped her lips. She looked up at him and felt her lower lip begin to quiver.

Her vision blurred. "W-What…? What…What are you _saying_?"

Her Grandfather, dead? No. Satoru had to be lying…

Satoru shut his eyes to hold back his pain from weighting down on her. She would already have a sufficient amount with what he was about to explain. "Just what you heard. She found him…and she found the culprit too."

"Who?" the young girl managed to croak, struggling to keep her composure.

She had to hold it for just a little longer. But this was just too horrible, too _devastating_, to keep it in. Her Grandfather was…he was…

"It was Uncle Yomiuri," Satoru responded and part of his grief seeped into his words. He held Asumi close, trying to provide her with the comfort he already knew he couldn't give her; it wouldn't suffice. "I'm sorry Imouto-chan."

A sob passed through Asumi's lips and tears exploded from the corners of her eyes. Her legs gave way under her weight and she nearly collapsed if it weren't for the three extremities that latched onto her like strong ropes securing cargo.

She felt Satoru relinquish her to someone and then felt herself being moved away from she was. However, she couldn't grasp much of what was happening around her; the agony was too dense and too deeply ingrained in her heart and soul to let her focus on anything else. She just wished it had been her instead of him. She wished Akemi wouldn't have been the one to see such a horrific scene, alone. She wished Seiji wouldn't have suffered his injuries. She wished the village had never been attacked. She wished she'd been there when it happened.

Someone placed her over something soft and comfortable she recognized as a bed. Letting all her misery drown her, hoping it would numb her, she curled up on her side and abandoned herself to her tears, sobs and anguish.

* * *

End of chapter. I was angsty, but I need Asumi to go there. And there wasn't much going on in it…or was there? :D At any rate, I wish you guys a happy vacation!

_Please review and keep reading._


	52. Walled

**Red Kunai Bolts**

Hello again! Here's another chapter. There's not much to say, so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do, however, own Akemi, Asumi, the Amano clan, the _nagare shogai_, some jutsu, any OCs that appear here and the plot.

**Chapter Fifty Two:**

**Walled**

* * *

To the right, the village was in utter ruin, a somber shadow of what it had once been. To the left, the buildings were mostly intact, testimony that little to no battle had occurred among them. In front of her lay the dividing line between the conserved and the destroyed.

Akemi closed her eyes and leaned the side of her head against the cool windowpane bathed in the bright glow of the moonlight; it was her fault Iwa was in the state it was, that her family had lost part of its home, that her youngest cousin was interned in the hospital with injuries and submerged in a depression for not being able to save their Grandfather, that Grandfather, Sensei and many others were dead. It was her fault that Orochimaru had attacked the village, that her Father had committed a sacrilege and dragged the Amano name through mud. If she had only come up with something that solved the dilemma she and Asumi had, _none_ of this would have happened. Now she would carry that burden for the rest of her life. She didn't know how she would face Asumi, their family or her teammates when she saw them; the pain and the shame were too great.

Feeling her chest contract with her everlasting misery and her eyes fill with another wave of unrelenting tears, she let out a slow shaky sigh through her parted lips. She wanted nothing more than to scream and cry out her desolation, to drown in her despair, but she tried not to do it while Neji was around; he'd been looking after her with every diligent care and any show of her destroyed emotions would draw him closer, something she wanted to avoid at all costs. She needed to face what had happened alone; it was _her_ burden to bear and he would be safer from the imminent disasters she was certain would come. She didn't particularly approve of the idea, but she was willing to put her heart on the line if it meant he would not get pulled into the mess her life had turned into.

The past week had been one of the largest challenges she had faced in her personal life; there were too many emotions, too many things going on and she had to meet them all at once.

Following her breakdown the day after the invasion, she had realized she was in the naught regarding Asumi's wellbeing and she fallen into a panic that had Neji stabilizing her continuously with his soft reassuring words and composed bearing. She'd spent the next upcoming days sleeping poorly due to the mixed power of her despair and worry, and it was only until that very afternoon when she received news of Asumi's safety and arrival to Iwa that she gained some semblance of composure. She'd not seen her yet; she was not ready to face her. She couldn't look at her sister and give her the support she needed because she was still struggling to stand up. She could not go to her because she didn't have the face to look at her. Later, when she was sure she could help her and when she felt strong enough to confront any accusation Asumi could throw at her, she would visit her. But for now, she left her in the hands of someone who could keep her out of the darkness.

Apart from her fear for Asumi, she'd battled with the losses she'd suffered, the anguish they brought along, Seiji's worrying emotional and physical condition, the distressing uncertainty of what she was going to do now that Orochimaru had launched an assault on her and Asumi, and the other emotions that had sprouted from the amassed situations that had been going on at the same time. They never went away, never gave her a moment to simply breathe; they followed her even in her sleep like a looming threat right across the corner. She felt like the partial shell she had become was being pulled in different directions and none wanted to give in.

The other thing she'd been facing was how to keep Neji away successfully. It was difficult to push him away and even more so with unkind gestures and hurtful words like she'd been doing for days; she felt like she was tearing to pieces what little was left of her heart. It was excruciating to openly refuse his touch or kiss and act as if they bothered her, especially when he reacted calmly but firmly or showed some of his anger and then took her out into the village as if her words didn't matter. She never knew how to face his expression and the look in his pale lavender eyes when he gazed at her after she'd rejected him; the utter shame was too great and it became greater when she realized that he knew _exactly_ what she was doing. Now she understood his anger at her actions. Just thinking about it sometimes made her burst into tears and quiet sobs. The only sliver of consolation she could find was that she wouldn't be involving him in her dangerous affairs; this was something she had to face alone and if he wasn't caught up it would be better for his safety. Still, there were many instances when she simply wanted to give up on her decision and beg for forgiveness.

Sensing Neji's presence at the doorway, she opened her eyes and looked at his reflection on the glass. He was only wearing a set of pants and had his forehead and well-built torso bare. She could not distinguish whether his coffee locks were unbound or not, but she suspected they were because he looked ready to go to bed.

Collecting her countenance, she turned around to look at him in the soft moonlight without uttering a word.

Pale lavender orbs scoured her from head to toe and something undistinguishable entered them for a few seconds. "Are you going to bed?"

Though Akemi could not pick out what had crossed his gaze, she had a feeling she knew what it was and it made her heart ache more with longing for him. "Not yet."

Neji nodded, expression calm and composed. It didn't give any insight to what he was thinking or feeling. Akemi wished she knew, just like all of those other times he'd stood against her words with the same carefully constructed façade. She preferred seeing him angry when she'd pushed too much because at least she could detect _something_, even though it pained her.

Neji watched her observe him with deep, but extinguished sapphire eyes. It was painful to see her that way; it was as if the fire inside her had been smothered. He wanted to make that gaze light up again, to soothe some of her plaguing anguish but she was intent on not letting him anywhere near.

He was intent on not letting her put up any walls.

He saw her turn away after her scrutiny and gaze out the window without actually seeing the village. That was how she spent most of her waking hours; that was where he always found her when he returned from working in the rebuild of the village with Team 7 and his cell. It further marked the distance between them, but he didn't let it deject him; _nothing_ Akemi did would drive him away from her. Besides, he never backed down from a challenge.

He retreated back to the living room, where he'd been looking over some scrolls on the couch by the lamplight during the afternoons when Akemi absolutely refused to spend time with him in the chamber or village. He would much rather stay in the bedroom with her, however he knew she would resolve to using hollow but cutting words against him just so that he left her alone. Though he knew she meant none of them, it angered and hurt him deeply to see her employ that tactic. It pierced his feelings to see that she could utilize it with such ease for her purposes.

Picking up the scroll he'd been reading before checking on his wife, he stretched out on the sofa and continued examining it. But after a few minutes his thoughts wandered to Akemi once more. He'd been giving a great deal of thought to her sudden change of behavior for the past few days, but he was still missing some dots to make the whole clear pattern. He knew part of the reason she pushed him away was because she wanted to grieve on her own but he'd noticed there seemed to be something else driving that desire, something that was troubling her. He was certain it had to do with Orochimaru. But what was it? And why did she need him to be away?

That suspicion had arisen since she had first used harsh words against him the day she'd awakened at their hotel room; he'd noticed that, after he left her alone, she'd seemed to be not only mourning in silence but also worrying over something she appeared to be considering. He'd been observing her closely since then and sometimes when she acted to keep him at a distance he saw that distressed and contemplative look that told him her mind was wrapping around a concern. What exactly was she thinking and worrying over? And why was it important to have him at a distance? Was it perhaps that she didn't want him involved in that matter? If so, _why_? She should know she could trust him…

Deciding that he wouldn't concentrate on the scroll now that he had ventured into those thoughts, he rolled it closed and placed it alongside the others on the table by his head. Her distrust in him was painful and with every passing day it hurt more. Hadn't she realized that he would never harm her? He'd been entrenched to her long ago.

"I'm going to sleep," he heard Akemi announce in a soft voice from the bedroom door.

Abandoning his wounding considerations, he leisurely sat down and looked her way. Part of the light that diffused from the lamp layered her in a weak unearthly glow, but it was enough for him to make out her features. She looked rather drained and he knew it had to do with the combination of the emotional stress she was enduring and the terrible sleeping pattern she'd been having, but below that he could see her spirits had improvement a tad. Receiving news of Asumi had been comforting for her and being informed during her daily visit to Seiji that he would be released the following morning had given her a small lift in mood. He was pleased by the change, no matter how small it was; Akemi was strong and he didn't doubt she would pull through.

He turned off the lamp and followed her into the bedroom, feeling the drawn and tense air glide by him like the breeze on a chilly evening. That was how most of their hours together felt and it hurt to know that it didn't have to be that way. But he was a persistent man and nothing would deter him from his goal. It was for Akemi's wellbeing. If he had to push her, he would do so; however, he had his limits. He knew when she was not up for an outing or interacting with anyone and he respected that by giving her _some_ space. He was a dutiful husband after all.

He climbed on his side of the bed and waited for Akemi to settle on hers so that he could hold her while they slept as he usually did. Once she had stilled, he inched closer and firmly circled her willowy waist with his arm. A small tremor traveled down Akemi's spine and his heart twisted sharply with satisfaction at her apparent reaction to him and painful longing for her. He'd been waiting all day for this reprieve; it was the closest she'd allowed him to be since morning. It was achingly comforting and reassuring to have her in his arms and he intended to make the best of it while it lasted.

When he sensed that she had eased into his embrace, he nuzzled her lightly scented silver locks and buried his face in the back of her neck. A soft startled moan escaped her lips and a warm jolt instantly swept through his veins; he closed his eyes and willed his raging emotions and hormones to be calm. This was certainly unexpected, but he obviously couldn't say he hadn't liked it. It made his body heat up like water boiling in a pot and his thoughts race through very inviting venues. He smiled with some amusement, though his chest was cramping with yearning for her. This would have to do for now. Later, he would make sure she made it up to him with interests.

A firm tugging on his wrist alerted him that a discussion was just around the corner. He frowned; they were _not_ going to debate this.

He kept his voice even, not giving way to his other feelings, and spoke. "This won't change anything."

"Let go," Akemi replied with indifferent resolve as she tried to pry his arm away, but the tone didn't fool him.

He could feel she was a little anxious by what had just happened, but it clearly didn't bother her like she wanted to make it seem. She was just using this as an excuse to create distance.

"I will still continue doing the same," he declared, tone unchanged as her long and thin fingers continued trying.

"Let _go_," she repeated coldly, but below the heat in her voice he could perceive the effort she was exerting to make it sound real. "Keep your h-"

"- Don't go about saying words you don't want to," he calmly cut her short, closing his eyes against the slash her unfinished words had dealt him. "This is enough for today."

They'd already gone down that road multiple times that day. One more would be too many.

Akemi felt her heart wrench with agony at his statement and a stinging lump rise to her throat. Her hands ceased trying to dislodge the strong, protective and comforting arm rounding her waist and she closed her eyes to keep from bursting into tears. She was hurting him and knowing it made it all the more tearing for her. She wished there was another way to separate him from her troubles and the danger she presented but she didn't find any other option, except perhaps deserting the village. But she couldn't leave; she was much too attached to him and some of the people she had come to know to abandon them. Disappearing would only create more problems for her and it would expose those she loved to an attack she could not look out for. She had to do it this way; regardless of how much it razed at what little was left of her, this was the only way to go about the situation. It was for his safety. In the end it would be worth it…

Deciding there was nothing she could do to escape Neji's arms since it was more than clear that he was not going to argue or let go, she retrieved her hands from his wrist and surrendered completely. This was one of those times he was unyielding and quite frankly, she was thankful even though she was supposed to keep him at bay. She missed him terribly, especially when he was so near and she had to keep apart. Bedtime was perhaps the one occasion she could appease some of her longing for him.

A few droplets escaped her blinking eyes as she arranged her hands in a comfortable position, mindful not to leave them within Neji's reach; his fingers were too inviting and although she had given up against him she at least had to preserve face by pretending she hadn't wanted to budge. Neji knew what she was doing, but he couldn't come close if she didn't let him.

She felt Neji ease his grip on her and nestle his face against the back of her neck like he'd done earlier. This time, she pressed her lips together to stop any possible sounds from manifesting. His actions had more than surprised her and she had reacted instinctively by crying out. Needless to say, she'd been embarrassed to the point of combustion and nervous for what Neji might do and think of it. He _was_ a man after all, though sometimes she forgot about it since she was too relaxed around him and they seldom ventured into any physical contact that made her acutely aware of that truth. They usually kept to the more conservative gestures like holdings hands, kissing and holding each other. Although she had to admit that being held was not turning out to be so conservative after all…

Sighing softly, she closed her eyes and allowed her lethargy to take over. As her eyelids became heavy and her senses dimmed, she was vaguely aware of Neji's fingers gliding from her elbow to her wrist and settling loosely among the nooks of her fingers. In her haze she smiled a little and closed the space between them to complete the puzzle of their hands.

-o-

Like every day during the past week, Neji followed the same early morning routine. He awoke as the sun rose over the horizon and slipped into the bathroom to shower while Akemi moved to the kitchen to make breakfast. He dressed in his shinobi garb and joined her in the living room for the usual quiet and strained repast. He watched carefully how much she ate, making sure she was well fed, and then went into the kitchen with her to dry the dishes she finished washing. It had become a ritual between them, rarely varying to encompass words or other activities, except his departure to work morning hours rebuilding the village and leaving Akemi alone to the pounding of her thoughts and feelings. But this morning was different; this morning, after concluding with the dishes, his wife went to the bathroom to prepare. In an hour, the whole of Iwagakure would be gathered at the entrance of the cemetery for a memorial ceremony in honor of the shinobi that had lost their lives during the invasion.

Akemi showered and dressed in a black variation of her usual blue and white uniform, Amano symbol embroidered on the back of her top in its respective clan colors. It was the first time she wore it since she'd married him; she'd stopped bearing it out of respect for his name. But today she was going to honor her Grandfather's memory.

She strapped her weapons on, tied her hitai-ate around her neck, twisted her hair up and met him in the living room. He regarded her in silence, wishing he could kiss away the desolation lingering in her deep azure eyes but knowing she would not allow it; instead, he moved to the foyer to put on his sandals. She joined him in silence to work on her black ones and when they were done he opened the door to the corridor. Outside, their Konoha comrades waited together in a somber cluster.

They were mostly quiet as they descended the stairs to the reception; there wasn't much to say and everyone's morale had tempered with the upcoming event. Even Kakashi and Gai were solemn, something that was not often seen when they were not on the field. But Naruto appeared to be the most affected outwardly one; a rather gloomy expression lined his face and every so often he shot crestfallen glances at Akemi that went unnoticed by everyone except Neji and Kakashi.

Kiyoshi, Masato and Miho were waiting for them by the entrance like guardian statues carved out of protruding rock. They were dressed in their black uniforms and had their headbands resting around their necks. When they approached them, the three seemed to gain life.

Some surprise flickered through Akemi upon seeing Miho there, but it quickly faded into the dark void of her emotions. Kiyoshi and Masato had stopped by the hotel room days earlier to inform her about the memorial and had asked her if she wanted to attend with them. She had agreed, but she hadn't expected to have Miho with them. She'd thought she would be on duty or with her family for the occasion, as the Tsuchikage would be busy presiding over it.

Greetings and introductions were made accordingly since not everyone was acquainted with each other. After the small exchange, Akemi gravitated toward Masato and Kiyoshi in silence and stayed by them as Miho explained her presence.

"I'm here to escort you elsewhere for the memorial ceremony," she declared with impassiveness as behind her, Iwa-nin and villagers migrated in the general direction of the burial grounds.

No one missed she didn't gaze at Masato, Kiyoshi and Akemi as she spoke.

Sakura blinked. "Aren't we going together?"

"No. You will watch the ceremony from a nearby rooftop," Miho responded, purple eyes gliding to the medic-nin as a gust swept about them, "it's a precaution. We have to keep you safe."

While no incidents that presented a hazard to their lives had been reported, there were several Iwa-nin that didn't regard them with approval. Rather, they considered them a threat. Eiichiro had put them under constant surveillance for protection and this time was no exception.

"What do you mean?" Lee enquired without understanding, "are we not safe in Iwagakure?"

"Some people think we're a danger to the village, Lee-kun," Kakashi answered with some nonchalance.

He and Gai had noticed they were always under watchful eye when they were out in the village. They'd figured there were a number of citizens that didn't like them.

"What about Akemi-chan?" Naruto asked, blue eyes turbulent with disapproval and worry, "she's from Konoha too!"

"Akemi's originally from here, so she's safe," Masato responded with his gruff voice from where he stood next to Akemi, "Kiyoshi and I will take care of her."

Neji's gaze slid to Akemi as he contemplated the change of plans. He obviously didn't like them, but he understood the Tsuchikage's decision to have them separated from the throng. It was his duty to guarantee their protection and even more so since they were his allies. Still, he would have preferred to have Akemi with him.

Sapphire pools shifted to look at him as he considered the new development; dejection loitered in their depths, but nothing else came alive within them. They were unconcerned by the separation. The indifference stung like a thousand needles skewering his vital organs.

"Now that the matter is clear," Miho spoke again, drawing all attention back to her, "let's go."

She received several nods and she started for the cemetery alongside the growing crowd on the street.

They walked in a group in silence for several blocks, transiting with shinobi and civilians alike. It looked like the whole village was going to pay respects to the fallen.

Miho led them through an alley and they emerged meters away from the winding path to the burial grounds. It had become a living black sea stretching from one end to the other. Towards the right sideline along the center, the Tsuchikage stood in formal robes next to the covered memorial he was going to unveil later. His shinobi force gathered together before him, separated from the civilians that watched on from around.

"We part ways here," Miho said after she had looked on at the scene. Her purple gaze traveled to her older brother. "When it's over, we'll meet at the mouth of this alleyway."

Kiyoshi nodded and cast his eyes over the Konoha lot that would be following his sister. "See you later."

They split into their respective clusters without exchanging many parting words and headed for their destinations through the budding mass of bodies. Before they were lost in the mob, Neji shot one last glance to Akemi…and found her looking back at him. A strange sense of peace washed over him like a refreshing mist during a hot day. She was going to miss him, even though she hadn't verbalized anything when they parted; he could read it in her eyes.

They were taken to a tall rounded building standing nearby that looked like some sort of apartment complex. Miho led them up some stairs located within and then through a wide door situated at the top level. An unrelenting wind greeted them as soon as they stepped through the access and they realized they had finally reached the rooftop.

Neji was certain his comrades were at least as amazed as he was when they looked around the roof. There were a handful of shinobi standing by strategically positioned to attend an incoming attack from any direction. But that was not what was surprising; it was the fact that a Suna delegation was there with them, including the Kazekage. He was standing by the railing clad in his normal shinobi clothing, looking over the swarm below with crossed arms.

"Kazekage-sama has requested to watch the ceremony from here with you," Miho explained as soon as she spied some surprised faces among them, "he said he was acquainted with most of you."

Naruto couldn't contain his surprise and walked over. "Gaara! What are you doing here in Iwa? Isn't it dangerous?"

The redhead turned his head as soon as he heard his name and something in his face seemed to animate a little upon laying eyes on the blond and the approaching group. "Naruto. I'm here on business."

"Gaara-kun! How surprising to see you in such a faraway village as this! It is a pleasant surprise!" Lee piped up with a smile full of energy, the encounter raising his disheartened spirits, "how long will you be staying in such a picturesque place?"

"Lee! That's none of your business!" Tenten chided, frowning at her teammate with disapproval. She turned to look at Gaara with contrite chocolate eyes. "I apologize for that, Kazekage-sama. Lee didn't mean to intrude in your matters."

"He was just happy to see you!" Gai added with a sparkling grin, seriousness disappearing to join Lee's good humor, "it is a pleasant surprise!"

Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto stared at him and Lee like they'd grown three heads each. Their sudden glee was disturbing, especially when they were supposed to be mourning.

Neji closed his eyes and ignored the brilliancy of his teacher's smile; there was only so much he could take of his antics and Lee's as well. Today he was not particularly in the mood to bother with them.

"Hyuuga," he heard the Kazekage address calmly, and he opened his eyes to look at him. He could see some concern in his mostly impassive aquamarine eyes and he was certain the emotion was lost to the others surrounding them. "How is Akemi-san?"

Neji couldn't deny he'd not expected a question along those lines; the word was that Asumi had arrived at Iwagakure with the Kazekage and that he'd apparently been the one to intervene with her when she learned of Ikeda's death. He assumed the man had either wondered about his wife or her sister had voiced the preoccupation and he'd taken the initiative to find out.

Thinking of Akemi and mindful of the audience they had, he drifted to the railing and gazed out at the enormous populace gathered beneath. "She's taking one step at a time."

His observant eyes drifted over the multitude in search of a silver laden head among the shinobi crowd, but there were many. He was almost tempted to activate his Byakugan to look for her, but he knew he would find her without much effort; he wouldn't miss her.

He retreated from his perusal for a moment and looked sideways at the Kazekage with his carefully constructed expression. "And Asumi?"

He'd not missed she was absent from the faction, although he suspected not all of it was present. She was obviously elsewhere and he wondered if she'd felt too affected to attend the ceremony. He was certain Akemi would want to know of her sister too, even though it was apparent that she didn't intend to visit her any time soon.

The Kazekage turned his head to the throng and fixed his gaze on something. "She's trying to grasp at the truth. Right now, she is down there with her teammates."

Neji followed the direction of his eyes and within seconds saw Asumi's petite frame standing between two young men. The Kazekage had her well watched, if the ease with which he'd found her among the hundreds of ninja was anything to go by. He couldn't blame him; he was doing the same.

"Where is she?" Gaara enquired in a monotone, and Neji knew he was referring to his wife.

"She's down there as well," he responded in an even voice, gaze moving on from Asumi and scouting for Akemi.

He found her at the other side of the crowd from where Asumi stood amid Kiyoshi and Masato. He allowed his eyes to linger on her until the Tsuchikage's voice rung out through the anticipating multitude.

He spoke a few words of respect, loss and resolve that seemed to touch the civilian portion of the mass and then uncovered the memorial built to preserve the memories of those that had passed away. It was an obsidian stone very much like the others lining the slope they stood on, but it had a peculiar rounded shape. The spectators held a minute of respectful silence and then started for their homes and abandoned activities. A few remained behind, mostly shinobi.

Neji watched Akemi approach the memorial and stare at it alongside her teammates as the throng began to dissipate. She reached out a hand and placed it on top of it as if it could bring her closer to those she'd lost. His heart twisted sharply at the pain he knew she had to be experiencing then; facing a memorial meant confirming the loss suffered. It was a crude awakening, a confirmation that everything that had happened was very real.

Lightning pierced the darkening skies and thunder resonated far away. Neji tilted his head up and looked at the sky; it looked like it was about to rain.

"We can go now," he heard Miho declare and he lowered his head to look at her.

She was gazing out at the village, a revealing forlorn expression breaking through her stone hard façade. She recovered in a second's moment and looked back at them as if nothing.

"The coast is clear," she continued as an unrelenting gust swirled around them and the scent of rain permeated the air, "we should hurry though. It's going to rain heavily."

She proceeded to the closed door and all of them treaded after her, including the well escorted Kazekage. They followed the same route they had taken earlier and soon emerged into the now calm street.

Gaara abandoned them first and with a small exchange of words; Neji could see he wanted to check on Asumi, who was apparently waiting for him alone by the entrance to a flower shop across the road. After taking care of the proper civilities, the Kazekage treaded away with his entourage to recover her. He saw him assess her current state and then clasp her hand to lead her away. She followed like a puppet being pulled by strings; she was not there.

Neji turned to look for Akemi and found her sitting outside a small restaurant in the quiet company of her teammates. She was looking down at the ground as she sat between them, clutching a small cup among her hands. Her posture told him she was struggling against her emotions.

"Neji, are you coming in to work today?" he heard Kakashi enquire behind him as he scrutinized his wife.

He tore his gaze away from her and cast it over the silver haired male. "No. I'm taking leave today."

He had negotiated for his work schedule to be shorter than the others' just so that he could properly look after Akemi and had also been granted his request for leave of absence when he decided it was fit for the same purpose. Today he was skipping work.

"Very well," Kakashi nodded in understanding as thunder resounded closer, "we'll see you later. We'll inform you when the Hokage arrives at the village."

Neji merely nodded and turned away from the Jounin to look at Akemi again; he'd best retrieve her and start for the inn. He could see she was tired, no doubt from the strain the ceremony had caused to her emotions, and the weather seemed to be worsening with every minute.

He calmly made his way over, watching as Masato and Kiyoshi related something to Akemi. She listened and trembled with the intensity of what she was feeling. Her lips began to quiver as she made the effort to find words, but she was unable to form them. Kiyoshi gave her a slight comforting smile and Masato placed a hesitant hand on the top of her head the way one did with children. He uttered a few sentences and then retreated with Kiyoshi through the alley at their right, leaving her to fend off the chill that had overcome her. She sat there for a few moments and then rose to meet him.

"J-Just give me a minute," she told him as soon as they convened, placing a hand over her brow and closing her eyes in an attempt to gather herself. "Just…a minute."

She was ready to burst at the seams and it pained him to see her so affected and know he couldn't dispel her hurt. He wished he could carry it for her.

Closing his eyes, he erased the minute distance separating them and rested his face on top of her head. Thunder roared close by and heavy rain began to pour upon them.

He felt Akemi curl her hands on his shirt and bury her face among its folds. "J-Just give me a minute…"

He weaved his fingers through her locks and held her in place as the downpour began to drench them both. Her shoulders shook and he felt the warmth of her tears infuse with the cold of the rainwater. His heart twisted and he kissed the crown of her head as she continued to quiver.

Lightning streaked across the sky above them and thunder erupted through the steady sound of the falling rain. Neji held Akemi against him and looked up at the sky, letting the thick droplets soak his face.

"Take your time."

* * *

End of chapter. I have to say, I like it for some reason even though it's kind of angsty. I hope you enjoyed it.

_Please review and keep reading._


	53. Statuette

**Red Kunai Bolts**

Hello again! My apologies for the tardiness of this chapter. I've had a load of problems lately that have impeded me from writing and finishing this chapter. Anyway, I won't keep you anymore!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do, however, own Akemi, Asumi, the Amano clan, the _nagare shogai_, some jutsu, the OCs that appear here and the plot. Enjoy.

**Chapter Fifty Three:**

**Statuette**

**

* * *

**

Faint sunlight trickled through the undraped windows, chasing away the still darkness that had reverberated in the bedroom for long hours. The eerie appearance that had settled over the furnishings began to leisurely disperse and little by little the room took on a worldly air. Regardless of the growing luminosity, the two occupants of the room remained at a standstill.

Gaara watched the light play about Asumi's sleeping face, tracing with his gaze every line and curve that had been made clearer with the intrusion. It had remained the same throughout the entire night, troubled and restless. She hadn't even moved an inch from her curled up position; she looked as desolate as the desert that surrounded his village.

As the day cleared, he continued to observe her from his spot on the floor against one of the walls next to the bed. This was the second day he incurred in that same practice. Ever since Asumi's talk with her cousin, she had been staying in his room. The discussion had hit her hard, so much that she had fallen into a stupor she seemed unable to step out from. He'd decided it would be better for her wellbeing if she stayed with him; she had become virtually unresponsive and that had demanded that she be watched with diligence.

His gaze drifted back to her face and wandered over it once again. The past two days had been bizarre and he'd treaded through them with repeated worry and bewilderment. It was the first time he'd had to tend to someone and he wasn't sure he was carrying out the task properly. Was he doing all he was supposed to? He took care that Asumi's basic needs were fulfilled, pushing her to eat, bathe and rest, but that was about all he did for her; he was at a loss of what else he should do. He'd tried speaking with her like they used to, but she didn't respond to his words and instead spent all day lying in bed staring into nothing as if life had been sucked out of her. Her lack of verve weighed heavily on his mind and chest and when he was partaking in meetings with the Tsuchikage and Hokage, it tended to push him to return sooner. It was disquieting to leave her alone.

She stirred and his gaze assessed her in search of any change from her catatonic circumstance. Like the previous morning, she unfurled her hands from her bosom and blinked her lethargic eyes to get rid of sleep. Dulled and unfocused honey-brown greeted him and he looked on as it fixed on the wall behind him, seeing and not seeing. It was just like the day before.

A twinge of hurt and worry struck him at the sight; he did not understand where the pain had come from, but his concern was well rooted to the fact that he could see no change from yesterday. In fact, if there was any, it was a turn for the worse. He wanted her to be well again, but he knew that would take some time. He was willing to help, even though he was still adamant on pushing her away. It was a fact that this situation was different and it required distinct handling. Asumi needed someone to care for her and he knew it had to be him; there was no one else.

Tearing his eyes away from her and glancing at the alarm clock, he realized it was later than he'd expected; he'd gotten sidetracked and soon one of his shinobi would be knocking on his door to bring breakfast. They had to get ready.

Rising from the floor with ease, he directed his gaze to Asumi's still form and spoke softly. "Take a bath and dress up; we'll have breakfast soon."

He waited for her to make some sort of movement, to rise of her own volition, but she remained curled up as if she'd not heard him. He felt like he was reenacting the previous day, complete with all the feelings. Something needed to be done about it.

He extended his hand toward his gourd and bid his sand to stimulate her out of bed. The grains flowed out of the container at his feet and drifted to Asumi like pollen in the wind. They reformed into multiple hands and began to tug at her hair, push her out of bed and pull at her arms and legs. When Asumi began to move on her own, the hands retreated and fell away to lie at rest in small mounds on the floor.

Gaara watched Asumi slip off the mattress with languid yet lithe movements and stand by the bed lifelessly as if she were one of his brother's puppets. His sand shifted restlessly about her feet, ready to catch her if her legs failed their hold, but there was no need; Asumi merely spent some seconds standing still like a statuette and then drifted to the bathroom without so much as a reaction to his presence. Gaara felt his chest contract with a pain he couldn't place, but he overlooked it and focused on what he had at hand.

"Your clothes," he reminded her and Asumi halted in the lavatory doorway.

The Kazekage sent his sand to extract one of the bundles of clothing Isa had brought her when she'd visited days earlier and ordered it to be given to her. The sand slithered to Asumi's petite immobile form and pushed the parcel gingerly against her belly, forcing her to reach out and hold it in her hands. Asumi gazed down at the package emptily for an entire minute and then with slow whispered footsteps disappeared into the bathroom.

Gaara instructed his sand back into the gourd and took for the living room. Once she finished bathing he would take his turn.

As he settled in a chair, his mind wheeled back to the matter he'd been contemplating the past two nights while Asumi slept. Was he doing what was necessary to look after her? Was he doing it right? Was he going in the right direction? Was he doing enough? Numerous questions littered his mind, but no matter how much he tried to find answers for them he could not. He found himself wishing one of his siblings had come with him so he could ask them about it. But perhaps someone else could enlighten him…

There was a knock on the door and his gaze slid over to it as his thoughts finished concocting. The shinobi must have arrived and with good timing too; there was an errand he wanted him to run.

He rose and received the ninja at the door. After accepting his greetings and taking the food, Gaara bid him to wait for a scroll he wanted him to deliver to the Tsuchikage. He retreated back into the room, deposited the breakfast on the table and prepared the message on a small scroll. Minutes later he met the ninja on the entry once more, handed him the memo and dismissed him. The ninja bowed and took off for the Kage tower.

Gaara shut the entryway and withdrew to the table. Now he only had to wait.

Just then the bathroom door opened and Asumi stepped out. Gaara watched her linger by the entrance like a life sized sculpture; she was dressed in a dark blue t-shirt and loose black shorts, the type he was used to see Temari wear for pajamas. Her damp dark blue hair fell about her shoulders in thick threads, the ends dripping occasional beads of water like sporadic tears. She stared at the wall in front of her with no emotion and turned to retreat into the bedroom.

"Breakfast has arrived," he declared as she moved deeper into the chamber.

She stopped on her tracks at his words. She remained unmoving for a moment as if her mind were making sense out of a foreign language and then twisted on her heel to amble to the table. With some difficulty she got to her knees across from him and sat down, small hands folded neatly on her lap. Gaara surveyed her for a minute, taking in the way her eyes rested on him without actually seeing him, and subsequently placed a pair of chopsticks, a bento box and a cup of steaming tea in front of her.

"Eat," he ordered, and he waited until she had opened her box and picked her chopsticks to dig into his fare.

It was an awkward and grave breakfast, very much like it had been the past morning. No words were exchanged and Asumi's gaze never strayed from her bento; she simply continued eating at a slow, almost painful pace. Every meal they'd taken together had been the same. Gaara found himself missing her voice and liveliness more and more…

While he was finishing with his bento, the ninja returned with the Tsuchikage's reply. It turned out that Eiichiro had responded with exactly what he was looking for. Now he just needed to make sure Asumi ate properly and he could go on to prepare to tend the matter that had been revolving around his head for days.

Asumi took about ten minutes after he'd finished eating to conclude with her share. She left nothing in the box and teacup and abandoned them on the table while she sat unmoving from her spot. Gaara cleared the remains and deposited them in the kitchen garbage can.

"I'm going to take a shower…," he informed Asumi as he came up to her again, "I'll be out soon."

The kunoichi made no acknowledgement of having heard his pronouncement; she simply remained in her seat staring into nothing. But Gaara knew she had heard him. With that thought in mind he retreated to the bedroom, retrieved a fresh change of clothing and went into the lavatory.

He emerged a short time later, clad in his shinobi uniform. There was only one thing left to do before departing.

Asumi had returned to the dormitory and curled into fetal position over the light blue disarray of sheets on the bed. She did not react when Gaara came to stand beside her, nor when he sat down at her side; she did not move when his hand alighted on her head with caution. She remained still, unresponsive, like a frail porcelain doll embodying death in life.

"I'm going out," he spoke softly, aquamarine eyes examining her face for some flicker of emotion, "I will return soon. If you need anything, Maguri and Akiko are next door."

He waited for a word, gaze, touch, _anything_, but Asumi did not react. He retrieved his hand from her head and rose. With one last look at her tiny form, he walked away from her and set his course to find answers for his questions. His mind and heart were grappling with that strange mix of pain and worry again and though he could make no sense of the aching, he knew he would ease some of his concern once he found the responses he needed.

-o-

Gaara raised his hand and knocked three times on the hotel room door. He knew he was in the right place, for he'd checked before arriving to the chamber; now he just needed to find that one person and converse.

He sensed some movement within the chamber in response to his rapping and within moments, Hyuuga Neji answered the door. He was just the person Gaara had been looking for.

"Kazekage-sama," Neji said, a faint hint of surprise touching his blank expression. Then, he frowned. "Has something happened to Asumi?"

Gaara closed his eyes and shook his head. "She is fine. But I would like to speak with you."

Neji blinked with some puzzlement, the only sign that his words had affected him. But he stepped aside. "Come in."

Gaara walked in and began the motions to remove his shoes. "How is Akemi-san doing?"

"She's well," Neji responded in his even voice, and once Gaara had finished with his sandals, he led the way with quiet footsteps into a cozy living room. "She's in the village taking care of some affairs."

The Hyuuga gestured to one of the two cream colored chairs and Gaara sat down. He supposed that if Akemi was keeping busy it was a good sign, although he didn't quite know what to make of it.

Neji joined him in the chair across and gazed at him with calm and composed pale lavender orbs. "How may I help you, Kazekage-sama?"

He knew with what to begin. "How do you take care of someone?"

He was well aware that it was a strange question, and especially so to the Hyuuga; to begin with, it was not a query many people asked. Secondly, both of them were merely acquaintances if nothing more and they had little to no reason to have such a profound conversation. But he needed answers and Hyuuga Neji was the only person he could think of that could provide him with them; the Konoha shinobi was going through a situation similar to his and he probably knew what to do. He could tell him if he was doing it well, if he was doing enough, and if he needed to do more.

The Hyuuga surveyed him for a moment and closed his eyes. "There are many ways to look after someone. But first, you must make sure their biological needs are addressed. These include eating and resting properly, bathing and being physically active to avoid atrophies in muscles, though this depends on the state of the person. After that, you must look after their emotional and psychological wellbeing."

Gaara pondered over the words; he'd been covering most of Asumi's biological needs. The only one he'd left out was exercise. Irritation rose through his veins and burned under his skin. How could he have forgotten about that? It was imperative for shinobi in general to work out; their stamina and proficiency were at stake if they didn't keep themselves physically active. He'd been injuring Asumi's skill by overlooking that element. But he wouldn't anymore. As for the rest of what the Hyuuga had mentioned, that's where his little knowledge failed him; he didn't know how to care for Asumi in those two levels.

"How do you do the rest?" Gaara inquired, frowning slightly.

Neji's features became solemn. "There is no definite answer; it depends on the person's needs. What little I can tell you is that you need to make sure she is trying to move on."

"And how do I do that?" Gaara's frown deepened as he watched Neji. "Is there any way to…push her to move on?"

He couldn't keep the images of Asumi lying around in bed all day out of his mind. He was vexed all of a sudden, but he didn't know if it was because he had no idea what to do or if it was because what he'd tried had not worked at all.

He closed his eyes and tried to clear his exasperation. He wished there was an answer to his latest questions; he needed to be pointed in at least some direction because he didn't know where to begin.

"You need to motivate her," Neji responded with subtlety as he watched Gaara with calm eyes. "Try to stimulate her so that she begins to assimilate what has happened."

Gaara nodded and considered his options; he could take Asumi on a walk around the village or perhaps to dinner. He could also provide her with her painting utensils, which he'd take from her apartment that morning in Suna while she was bathing and he was waiting. Back then, he'd thought painting would entertain and distract her from worries about her family while he sat in negotiations with the Tsuchikage and Hokage; he hadn't thought he would be using them for the present purposes.

"Arigatou, Hyuuga Neji," he replied with a slight, reverent nod.

At last he had some of the answers he'd been seeking; now he had better knowledge of what he needed to do in order to care for Asumi properly. He could finally continue watching over her with a little more ease.

Neji tipped his head and rose. "Send our greetings to Asumi."

Gaara stood up as well and followed Neji to the door. "I will."

-o-

When Gaara locked the door of his hotel room, he paused and listened for sounds of life; however, only silence welcomed him. He discarded his sandals next to Asumi's small ones and proceeded to the bedroom where he knew he'd find his secretary.

She was curled up in bed exactly the way he'd left her but an hour earlier.

He drifted to the side of the mattress and examined her. Her chest was moving regularly, a clear indication that she was breathing and very much alive despite the lack of other movements and responses. Her normally juvenile face was dampened to an unmotivated, faraway shell of itself focused on nothing. It was difficult to see her that way.

He moved to the closet and searched inside his backpack for the scroll in which he'd sealed her painting implements. He found it in the very bottom and with the swipe of a bloodied finger and some hand signs, he summoned the easel, paintbrushes, tubes of color, canvases and pallet to one side of the bed. He discarded the scroll back into his pack and twisted to face Asumi once again.

"I brought everything I think you need to paint from your apartment in Suna," he told her softly, watching her face for any reaction, "if you need something more, we can go buy it in the village."

Asumi didn't budge; she remained with her hands wrapped around her legs, staring into nothing as if Gaara hadn't spoken.

Gaara closed his eyes; this wasn't working. He'd best use another tactic.

Slowly, he reached out a hand and grasped one of hers. "Let's walk around the village."

He tugged lightly and after a moment, Asumi unfurled from her position and slipped to the edge of bed. She moved to her feet and stood in front of Gaara as if something were controlling her movements. He led her out of the bedroom.

He knew the next few days were going to be as strange as the previous ones, perhaps even more. Nevertheless, he would continue to try doing what he was supposed to do. It was up to him to look after Asumi; and it would be up to him to bring some spark of life into her and give her a push to move on.

* * *

End of chapter! This is my belated Christmas and Three King's Day for you! I hope you liked it! Next up is a Neji chapter :) Happy belated Holidays and a Happy New Year! Best of wished and blessings to you and yours!

**P.S. I promise to reply to your reviews and messages soon! I haven't forgotten! :)**

_Please review and keep reading!_


	54. Insignificant

**Red Kunai Bolts**

Had to rewrite this chapter several times because it didn't feel quite right, plus my computer died and many other things happened in this called life. But here it is :) Sorry for the long wait!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do, however, own Akemi, Asumi, the Amano clan, the _nagare shogai_, any OCs that appear here, some jutsu and the plot. Enjoy!

**Chapter Fifty Four:**

**Insignificant**

* * *

The bathroom light flicked on and freezing pressurized water poured into the sink, splashing the counter and part of the old mirror that hung behind the open faucet. Akemi thrust her quivering hands below the jet, scooped whatever she could and splashed her face with little delicacy. Then, blindly, she reached out a perturbed hand and turned off the water.

She grasped the sides of the washbasin until her knuckles turned white and her hands stopped trembling, and let out a shuddering frightened sigh.

_Akemi-chan…_

She could still hear the voices.

"_Just make sure the mission is complete or you know who will suffer the consequences…"_

"_This is just a warning for the two of you…"_

She could still feel the touches, see the instances.

_I always keep my word…_

"_We'll be coming for you and your two little…infatuations…"_

"_So don't forget your place. You can never come back here…"_

It was like reliving everything all over again.

_You knew what would happen if you disobeyed…_

"_They will die. And you will have a front row seat to the show…"_

But all at once.

_Look what you've done; look who has paid for your joint mistakes…_

"…_The three of you…will always be my brats…take care…"_

"_You too take care, my dear. We adore you…"_

And with his soft definite words echoing in her mind.

_I'm coming for you, Akemi-chan…_

"_Neji!"_

Echoing like the last note of a macabre song that refused to die out.

_And there's no escape._

The scream that had been clogged in her throat since she awoke with panic struggled for release and she had to clamp down her mouth to keep it from leaving her. To cry out would be her undoing and it would undoubtedly garner more attention from the one man she needed to keep away at all costs. She could not afford this.

It took her several minutes to swallow down her yell, but once she was certain her vocal chords would not betray her, she reached for one of the white towels sitting above the toilet and slowly began to clear her dripping face. She had to be collected when she stepped out of the bathroom, otherwise Neji would once again breach that fine line she had so cautiously drawn between them. He'd already done it once that night.

Drawing the soft cloth once more across her features, she finished wiping her skin and hung back the towel on the stainless steel towel bar next to the open door. She didn't think her resolve would stand against a second approach, especially since her resistance was so weak from her violent nightmare. She had to maintain control or else, risk tangling him further in the web that had ensnared her. She couldn't run the risk of losing him. Neji was about the only thing that kept her going now that she felt like she was being pulled in a million different directions and that the broken pieces of what remained of her were being pulverized to dust. Honestly, she didn't know what she would have done if he hadn't been with her these past few days. He was the only certain thing, the only pillar that was still standing in the midst of the chaos that had become her life. If she wasn't careful, if she didn't watch for her mistakes, she could lose him. For his own welfare, and for her _heart_, she had to stay away from him even if it finished tearing her apart.

She closed her eyes and slowly took in a breath in a last attempt at gathering herself. She could do this; she was strong enough.

"Akemi?" the questioning voice called from the hallway.

Her eyes opened at the sound and she turned around to the doorway, bracing herself to face her husband and the challenges he brought with him.

He was standing at the threshold, his dark hair and black pants a little tousled from sleep but he himself was wide awake. It was no wonder; she had all but screamed her terror when she awoke with a start.

Pale lavender orbs caressed her from head to toe in an exhaustive assessment, leaving no inch of her unstudied. Longing and worry exploded within her at his lingering gaze. She yearned to be enveloped in the safety of his arms, but she knew she couldn't. The distance she'd created between them had to remain as it was. Unfortunately, the remoteness couldn't stop his all-seeing eyes from reaching her. She hoped he wouldn't discover something she didn't want him to see.

Ironing her resolve as much as she could given the circumstances, she willed her voice to sound calm and spoke. "I'm fine. It was only a nightmare."

Her tone came out just as she'd wanted it and she hoped that it somehow dissuaded him from interrogating her. But knowing the position her husband had taken toward her newly-adopted attitude, it was unlikely she'd come out of the conversation without being questioned. He'd become assertive, giving her space when she needed it but lingering on the fringes, watching her and letting her know without the use of words that he knew exactly what she was doing. She didn't know how he would react to her nightmares as she hadn't had one since they'd moved into the hotel, but she was more than certain he was going to corner her with questions.

His gaze rose to her features and became solemn. "We are not brushing this off."

Unanticipated dread slithered down her esophagus like a thick, cold and bitter medicine that fell heavy to the stomach. She swallowed the surprising feeling and the slight nausea that came with it and tried to focus; there was no reason for her to feel fear of the impending exchange. Neji wouldn't force her and if she did not want to respond he couldn't make her. So why was she reacting in such a way when she knew she had the power to simply cut the conversation? It was strange.

She tried to regain composure again and once she felt the dread had abated, she let the words flow through her lips.

"I am not discussing this with you," she replied with faltering tranquility, frowning as she noted the inflection. She chastised herself for the failure and tried to fix it with a look and a frown, which she found rather difficult to produce since it was costing her a great deal of effort to attain it. "Go to bed. You have work in a few hours and need to rest."

Neji's brow creased. "This is not - "

" - I will _not_ answer any of your questions. Now go to bed," she cut him short before he could counter, hardening her voice for good measure.

She could feel the remains of her strength and resolve crumbling as she veered her energy into trying to appear irritated. She was obviously tired from the nightmare, but she didn't know why it was taxing her so. She needed him to let it go. If he pushed a little more…

Something flickered across Neji's eyes, but she couldn't catch it. She had just thought he was going to pursue the matter and was wondering how she would face it when he surprised her with a change of topic.

"What will you do while I sleep?" he enquired, leveling her with a blank gaze.

He had obviously picked up on how her dismissal to bed did not include her.

"I will stay in the living room," she responded, taking advantage of the switch of subject without wasting a moment. His neutral expression unnerved her since she couldn't decipher what he was thinking, but if he was giving her an opening to escape the issue she would not hesitate to take it. He'd never done that before. "Sleep has left me."

"I will join you," he stated with an even voice, stepping away from the doorway and ambling toward the living room.

"_No_," she said sharply, frowning as she moved to the door. She stopped at the threshold and peered at his retreating form as he walked to the lounge. "No, you need to rest."

Neji halted by the table that held the lamp and looked at her with perfectly schooled features. "I'm not going to work today."

"Why not?" she asked, frown deepening as she watched his faint shape in the gloom.

"Because I'm accompanying you to see the Tsuchikage," he answered with equanimity as he reached out deft fingers and turned on the implement.

Faint light spread over the room, chasing away the dense shadows that had been permeating it for the past hours.

Akemi froze. He intended to go with her? He couldn't come; she couldn't allow him to do so. She had to do this alone. She could _not_ accept his silent support. She had to keep him away as she'd been doing the past few days.

"No," she indicated icily, watching him from the bathroom with a glare as he eased into the sofa abutting the lamplight with lithe movements. "I don't want you to join me."

"This is not up for debate," Neji rejoined with decisiveness, gazing at her with intense pale lavender. "I'm going with you whether you agree or not."

Akemi's gaze turned steely. "I don't _want_ your company. How _dare_ y- "

" – Nothing you say or do will dissuade me from my decision. I'm joining you and I'll be waiting for you until the interrogation is done," he interrupted, fixing her with a stern glare.

Akemi pressed her lips together and met her husband's scowl with one of her own despite the fact that it made her want to lower her head in discomfort and shame. Every time Neji put his foot down on some matter he left her speechless; he always drove her to a point where anything she replied would lead her to face and expose the real feelings she harbored for him and she knew she couldn't travel that venue. He left her little choice after that.

Neji maintained the glare for a while longer before his expression softened and he closed his eyes. "You should try to get some rest. You've looked tired for days."

Ignoring his show of concern, Akemi ambled to the other side of the sofa and sat down with her legs curled beneath her. She knew that she should have chosen to go to their bedroom, away from his presence, instead of sitting with him. But she couldn't; she feared that if she went back into their chamber, into the silence and the moonlight, her thoughts would assault her with more vehemence than what they usually did. She needed to be somewhere where she felt Neji's presence, somewhere where she felt like she wasn't cut out from the rest of the world much like she felt in the bedroom, somewhere where she was anchored and not floating and drowning in her anguish, grief, fear and worry. Because now, her defenses were under repair and she wasn't strong enough to stand the tidal wave that was constantly crashing against her and trying to tear her apart. She needed to sit in the living room.

But that didn't mean she actually had to be with her husband.

Shifting sideways, she bent her arms over the armrest of the couch and rested her head on them while she looked at nothing. Now she just had to wait for time to tick by and hope her thoughts didn't rile up her feelings and emotions and made them come careering on her.

As the accompanied silence stretched on, her eyelids became heavier and heavier and blinking became a difficult task. She struggled against the weightiness, reminding herself that falling asleep would open the gateway to everything that plagued her heart and mind, but still her eyes refused to spend more time open than closed. Just as her thoughts quieted, she became vaguely aware of being relocated somewhere else, but her consciousness was too muddled to allow her to realize exactly what was happening; instead, it let the eerie stillness of her mind take her away.

Gently so as not to jostle and wake her, Neji repositioned Akemi against his chest and lay back across the sofa, neatly securing her in his arms. He had been watching her from the corner of his eye while he pretended to read one of the reports of the quarry detailing the activities they had done the previous day and the ones that needed to be done the next. When he'd noticed she was battling sleep, he abandoned the scroll and pulled her over just like he'd wanted to do ever since she awoke, just like she'd denied him when they'd gone to bed hours earlier.

His eyes roamed over her sleeping face, sifting through the different emotions that played across her features; she was all over the place. The nightmare had shaken her feelings and emotions, and they were now enlarging, deepening and creating more of the fissures he'd seen her bearing as a consequence of war. He had seen them during their conversation; he had seen that, as he pushed, the cracks fractured further and profounder until he was left staring at broken pieces struggling to hold together, a withering shadow of her former self. That was why he hadn't pressed her more into discussing her nightmare; he knew that if he continued to prod, she would collapse. She was breaking before his very eyes. And she hadn't even realized it.

Instinctively, he pulled her closer, a little disturbed by what he had seen without the need to search for it as it was generally the case; she was completely exposed without her knowledge. She was unaware of what was happening to her, of how all her restrained emotions were conflicting and subjecting her to them at the same time. It was why she seemed confused when she moved from one erratic emotion to the next during their discussion. She didn't know that everything she bottled up was finally coming to the surface, unbidden, and physically reflecting on her features. It made the matter more perturbing.

He kissed the top of her head and then turned his attention to the shining lamp above their heads. He reached out a hand and turned it off, submerging them into the darkness that had been waiting at the edges. He wouldn't let those cracks propagate and worsen; he would continue looking after Akemi until she could smile once more.

Neji watched over Akemi's uneasy slumber the rest of the night, watched the shadows shift over the walls and draw into the corners of the room until the clarity of dawn seeped into the cold chamber to announce the arrival of a new day. He remained calm, letting his fingers glide over Akemi's soft arm as she curled next to him until the alarm clock went off at 6:30 to let them know it was time to get up.

The shrill cry of the clock startled Akemi into awakening, causing her to raise her head to get a look at her bearings in confusion. Neji assumed it had to do with the bad night she'd had.

"We're in the living room," he supplied with complete ease, releasing her waist from his firm hold and running his fingers through her long hair to push it away from her face in a caress as he watched her prop herself up on an elbow and preserve her balance by letting her other arm rest on his chest.

Bleary and glum sapphire attached to him, tracing the contours of his face without actually realizing what they were doing. A smirk tugged at his lips at the obvious yet unconscious show of appreciation, but he didn't allow it to surface. It was best not to provide her with a second and clearer opportunity to push him away; he was already testing his good fortune by venturing to touch her.

"…Go shower. I'll make breakfast in the meantime," she spoke drowsily after a moment, closing her eyes and running a hand through her hair to accommodate it as his hand settled comfortably in the small of her back.

The fingers of his free hand coiled around the dainty one curled over his chest. "Allow me."

He'd much rather lounge in the sofa with her as he'd been doing for the past few hours, but he knew the Tsuchikage was expecting her. As much as he wanted, he couldn't keep her.

Akemi withdrew her hand from his grasp without any expression and shifted to lie on her side to permit him to get up. Neji rose in one fluid motion and Akemi followed suit, tugging down at the hem of her short nightgown once she was standing on her feet.

"I won't take long," Neji told her as he observed her glance at the clock in the kitchen to calculate the time.

She nodded silently and slipped to the refrigerator to start preparing their meal. Neji retreated to their bedroom, gathered his shinobi uniform and shut himself in the lavatory. About ten minutes later, he was staring at his reflection on the mirror while he wrapped a set of bandages around his branded forehead. Once he finished, he tied the ends of his locks and stepped out. The scents of simmering beef and rice wafted around him as soon as he walked into the hallway and he knew breakfast was well under way. Yet he could sense that Akemi was not in the kitchen.

He followed her chakra back to their chamber and found her standing in front of the open closet, staring at it with such desolation that it made him stop on his tracks. When she noticed he had joined her, she tore her dimmed gaze away from the kimono boxes and copies of her uniform and looked at him with clear internal turmoil.

"…I don't know what to wear," she said softly, mutedly, and for an instance she looked down at her hands as if they contained the answer she was searching for.

Neji cursed himself for not having realized sooner; of course she would be struggling with the choosing of her apparel. Her Grandfather had designed each kimono she wore specifically for her and had also chosen her shinobi attire. Both were a constant reminder of him and of his passing. He couldn't imagine how hard it must have been for her to dress each morning, knowing that she would be treading around with the memory constantly flashing through her mind. How could he have overlooked this?

He moved past her and inspected the closet for a moment, allowing his eyes to drift from the uniforms to the descriptions engraved on the polished surfaces of boxes. After a minute, he pulled the third kimono box from the top and offered it to her.

"This will look well on you," he spoke quietly, observing as her eyes moved to rest on the container he extended to her.

He knew he wasn't doing much if anything, but if he could do this for her and provide her with some sort of comfort he would do it all the times that were necessary.

Akemi's gaze lingered on the box and after a long breath, she reached out her hands and took it.

She pulled it close to herself and slowly dipped her head. "Arigatou."

She closed her eyes and held it as if she were holding a lifeline and then retreated to the bathroom to deposit it and returned to the kitchen to finish cooking.

Breakfast, as usual, was a quiet affair and as soon as they had finished washing and drying the dishes, Akemi set about getting ready for her visit to the Tsuchikage. Neji met her in their bedroom after her shower just as she started on her obi. She looked stunning in the light blue kimono he had chosen for her, but more vulnerable than what was customary; in her current state, the placid color that generally made her look so carefree gave the impression that she was small and exposed. Not even the calm and strong face she was trying to project diminished the effect, particularly since the despair, shame, guilt and puzzling worry that she carried intermitted through the façade.

Neji gathered their essentials and after Akemi finished arranging her unbound hair over her shoulders and along her back, he captured her hand and led her to the village. She was quiet during the entire walk, her tresses beating against the winds that spun about them as they made their way to the Tsuchikage tower. Neji noted how she carried her head just a little lower, how her gaze hardly focused on anything in particular. He knew these were tiny details she hadn't noticed about herself; she hadn't seen the little changes that had befallen her with the war. Her mind was too occupied with other matters to actually be aware of them.

They reached the tower with little incident, although when they delved into the destroyed part of Iwagakure Neji felt a minute quiver in her dainty hand. He knew that walking through the cleared up remains was difficult for her.

The lobby of the Tsuchikage tower throbbed with activity; an assortment of shinobi darted about, some reporting to others and many setting out to do assignments. It reminded Neji of when Konoha was rebuilding after being attacked during the Chuunin Exams. It was the same kind of organized commotion in the heart of the village.

In the midst of the overflowing flurry stood who he assumed was the Tsuchikage's assistant judging by the bountiful amount of mission scrolls he was carrying in his hands and handing over to a large group of bickering Genin.

When he and Akemi drew closer, he looked up in their direction with harried light brown eyes and nearly yelled over the squawking voices, "Akemi-san, Eiichiro-sama is in the conference room. Right now he's in an audience, but he should be finished soon. Please wait for him in the hall."

Akemi nodded since a verbal reply would be drowned by the noise and steered through the moving ninja with Neji toward the right side of the foyer to the stone stairs that took to the upper floors. Neji followed beside her, firm fingers laced with hers, and together they ascended the small steps until the racket became murmurs in the background and they emerged in the enormous second floor.

They had barely stepped into the round room full of single and double doors when a rich and smooth male voice called them over from the red set of couches, loveseats and seats arranged in a semi-circle in front of a set of dark wooden double doors. "We'll be doing the interrogation in the conference room, so I suggest you take a seat while we wait for Eiichiro-sama."

Neji's eyes traveled to the black-clad shape sitting comfortably in one of the couches. He was wearing the standard Iwa-nin uniform, but his headband was lopsided around his forehead and he kept his black hair in a long ponytail that fell over his right shoulder. He looked to be a few years older than Akemi and him, but his prodding dark green eyes spoke another story.

"Hideki-san," Akemi greeted with a calm nod as she treaded over with slow and measured footsteps.

Neji followed and observed the shinobi as they drew closer; he was scrutinizing Akemi as they shortened the distance, no doubt looking for signs of deceptive behavior, but he didn't seem to find anything. Her composed mask, though straining against her emotions and sometimes uncovering part of them to the world in a minute gesture or expression, was still good enough to trick eyes that didn't know her.

Then the emerald gaze traveled to him and sharpened with interest.

"This must be your husband, Hyuuga Neji," he stated with a practiced smile, rising to meet them as they sidestepped a loveseat and moved into the semi-circle.

Neji saw right through the beam; he was trying to lure them into feeling at ease with him in order to extract information. He was obviously _not_ going to be taken for a fool. But had Akemi seen through the ruse?

"You've done your homework," she replied with little emotion as they joined him. Her dampened sapphire gaze slid to Neji and she gestured to their companion with poise. "Neji, this is Fuuta Hideki, one of Iwa's interrogators."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Hideki continued to smile as he eased into the couch he'd been occupying and observed the couple take the loveseat crosswise from him, "you have been a sort of novelty in the village. Everyone is interested in you. Did you enjoy your holiday in Iwa?"

Neji kept his expression neutral and brushed a thumb over the back of Akemi's hand, which trembled in his own at the caress. "Yes. The Amano were pleasant hosts and the village festivities were enjoyable."

This was the only question he would answer; though he'd given the man information that he could twist into whatever he wanted and provided him with an opening to launch questions, he'd also baited him into exposing himself. He could now shut him off.

Hideki grinned in an attempt to be forthcoming. "Yeah, the Amano are good sports. A little proud sometimes, but good sports. Did Akemi introduce you to all of them? They're a large clan. I think the second largest in the village, in fact."

"Hideki," Akemi interrupted, fixing him with unflinching subdued eyes, "this is not one of your interrogations. _I'm_ the one who you have permission to interrogate, not my husband."

Hideki put up his hands and tried for a look of innocence. "I'm not interrogating him, I'm just trying to make conversation."

"Of course," Akemi rejoined, her features hardening as she subconsciously squeezed Neji's hand in her irritation.

Hideki parted his lips to reply, but the sound of opening double doors cut through his forming words. The trio directed their eyes to the conference room that lay across from where they sat and found the Iwagakure no Sato Council filing out one by one in contemplative silence. Shortly after, the Tsuchikage stepped out looking weary but alert. It seemed like the meeting was over.

"Time to do what we came here for," Hideki spoke with detachment, rising to his feet as the Tsuchikage turned to a lingering councilwoman. He looked at Neji and tipped his head in acknowledgment, the traces of amicability gone. "It was nice to meet you, Hyuuga Neji. Akemi, let's go."

He circumvented the low table that lay in front of the sofa he'd been sitting in and proceeded toward the Tsuchikage with quiet footsteps, never glancing back.

Neji felt Akemi tug her hand free from his grasp and watched her stand up, ready to leave for the interrogation; she didn't turn to him for a farewell. If she thought she was leaving just like that, she had miscalculated.

Gently so as not to startle her, he took to his feet and caught her elbow before she could walk away from him.

"I'll be waiting for you when you come out," he told her softly as she turned to look at him, surprise flickering through her guise at the gesture.

Akemi looked up at him as he hovered closer and for a moment, her cover completely shattered and she was completely exposed. "There's no need for you to wait for me."

"I'm staying," he stated with resolution as his eyes caressed her face, tenderly rubbing his thumb over the covered skin of her arm.

Akemi visibly struggled with her emotions at his declaration, but ultimately nodded and stepped away. Neji watched her go with slow steps before he let his eyes drift to the lone Tsuchikage waiting for her at the doorway.

Eiichiro greeted Akemi with a tired but welcoming smile when they convened and then looked at him with exhausted but amused light blue eyes. "Neji, I'll try not to keep her too long. In the meantime, would you like some refreshments? I can arrange for some to be brought to you."

"Arigatou, Tsuchikage-sama, but I'm well," Neji declined with a deferential dip of the head.

"If you insist," Eiichiro rejoined with a weary smile.

He tipped his head as departure and then led Akemi into the conference room by allowing his floating arm to guide her within. Once she had treaded through, he followed and shut the door.

-o-

Hideki was waiting for her by the small rectangular table that had been placed in the center of the ample and circular conference chamber. He was leaning against it, perusing through some scroll he held in hands. When she approached him, he looked up and gestured to one of the two chairs that faced each other beside him.

"Have a seat," he coolly instructed, rolling the scroll closed with one hand.

Akemi slipped into one of the seats and waited. She could do this; it was nothing more than corroborating and shedding more light on the information the village had gathered concerning the war and…other recent events. She had failed to give an interrogation when they most needed it given the shock of the incidents and so, the village had resorted to gather intelligence in other ways until she could finally give one. Now, she was here for the details they hadn't been able to get and for confirmation of some of the accounts they had assembled.

"As I understand Eiichiro-sama has informed you, you are here to tell us about your father, Amano Yomiuri and the murder of you grandfather, the late Amano Ikeda-sama, by his hand," Hideki commenced with disinterest as he put away the scroll in the back pouch of his belt and started circling the table like a tiger prowling after its next meal.

Wrenching agony clenched Akemi's heart and ruthlessly spread through her body at the blasé mention of her Grandfather; she suddenly felt as if she had been run through with a sword several times and skewered with countless kunai some more. She couldn't breathe. She had to will her lungs to continue functioning and remind herself that she couldn't lose her composure and give way to her contained grief. Now was not the time.

"As such, I will begin by tracing your recent stay in Iwa since I understand you saw your father while you were celebrating the festivities," Hideki carried on in the same tone as he turned around to look at Akemi, oblivious to her reaction at his opening words. He stopped at her right, pressed a hand to the worn wooden surface of the table and leaned down to peer into her face with probing orbs. "Is that clear?"

"Yes," Akemi responded a little softer than she'd intended, her gaze glued to his arm and the way he had positioned himself just now as he addressed her.

She was purposefully keeping her eyes away from him just in case he picked up on something he didn't need to and started centering questions around it. She had to recover her composure first.

"Good," she heard Hideki speak with a sliver of satisfaction as he leaned away.

He resumed his walk around her and finally stopped right where he'd been when she'd come in. "What was the duration of your vacation in Iwa?"

"Three weeks," Akemi answered with some regained calm, looking up at him as he perched on the table and observed her.

Hideki nodded, clearly expecting the reply. "Your father came by the village while you were staying. Did you see him?"

"Yes," Akemi dipped her head in a slow, solemn motion. "I was at the festival when he showed up to greet the family."

Back then she had suspected he may have had other intentions; she'd been right.

"Did you see him after that?" he continued, leveling her with a green stare.

"No," Akemi responded, gently shaking her head. She closed her eyes against the onslaught of emotion the next few words were already bringing her and fought to utter them as tranquilly as she could. "The last time I saw him, G…Grandpapa told him to accompany him so they could converse. When I went to breakfast the next morning, I was informed he was already gone on another trip."

Hideki considered the declaration before he nodded. "Your husband was with you during the festival. He must have seen him. Did he see him after that? After the festival?"

"Neji saw him when he joined the Amano, at the same time I saw him. He didn't see him after," Akemi rejoined, steeled against the pain that invaded her at the mention and remembrance of her Grandfather.

She couldn't lose her equanimity, not in the middle of the interrogation; she _needed_ to be collected.

"Are you sure?" Hideki prompted, eyes focusing on her with further attention.

Akemi frowned and wariness joined her aching. "I'm certain."

Why was he pressing about Neji? She didn't like that.

Hideki leaned back on his spot and drummed the tips of his fingers against the table as he critically studied her. "Was it common for Yomiuri to leave without saying goodbye to his daughters? What kind of relationship did you have with him?"

"Strained. He left Asumi and I alone for long periods of time without contacting us or letting us know where he was going. Our relationship considerably deteriorated over the years," Akemi returned at once, frown easing as her focus shifted back to her father.

She remembered the first time he took her to Orochimaru; it had been three days after her tenth birthday. Her father came upon a clearing where the Sannin was waiting. He handed her over as if she were cattle and left her under his command while he traveled. He reappeared eight months later. In a way, Orochimaru had been more of a father than her own.

"How about your relationship with Ikeda-sama?" Hideki enquired, driving her out of her reverie.

The mention of her Grandfather brought that ferociously unyielding ache through the surface once more and she struggled to contain herself. "I think…I think the entire village knows how much I value, valued, G-Grandpapa."

If Hideki interpreted her general reaction in some particular manner, he didn't give a hint of it. "And how would you describe your husband's relationship to both of them?"

Akemi's brow furrowed as she fought to keep her feelings and emotions controlled. What was Hideki looking for? Why did he veer into topics concerning Neji?

Unconsciously she clutched at the fabric that covered her legs and directed her frown at her interrogator. "What do these questions about my husband have to do with this matter?"

"Just answer," Hideki told her, gesturing with his hand for emphasis.

And then Akemi understood.

"Are you _implying_ that my husband is allied to my father?" she narrowed her eyes at him as the grip on her lap tightened without her notice.

She couldn't _believe_ he'd been considering such a thing; Neji was one of those who were in danger! To see that he was being considered part of a plot to destroy the village, annihilate her family…and murdering her Grandfather…it was the ultimate affront.

"Perhaps," Hideki answered with complete ease, crossing his arms and watching her with mild insolence, "we need to consider all the options. Everything happened when both of you came to the village for the holidays. Your father suddenly showed up. And then, shortly after you left, the invasion exploded. It seems awfully convenient, don't you think?"

Rage like she had never known speared through Akemi's concentration and composure like a sharp blade. Without realizing it, she slowly climbed to her feet. "How _dare_ you _insinuate_ that my husband and I would _conspire_ with my monstrous father to ruin my village. How _dare you accuse me of murdering my GRANDFATHER - _"

" – Akemi, calm down," Eiichiro's tranquil voice interrupted her rising tone and she felt firm hands wrap around her shaking arms, she realized, and guide her back into a chair.

It was then that she became aware of the ruthless quaking of her body and her difficult breathing. She was hyperventilating. When had that happened? When had she risen to her feet? And _how_ had she not noticed she had been on the verge of yelling?

Cold rippled from her chest to her entire body as the awareness hit; she had lost control. And she hadn't realized it.

Worried and horrified at her failure, she lowered her head and pressed her quivering hands to her face in an attempt to recollect once more. She hadn't thought she would be unsuccessful. She couldn't find an explanation for why it had happened…

"Drink this," Eiichiro instructed from somewhere to her right, cutting her musings short. A large hand gently alighted on her arm and she peered through the cracks of her fingers to find the Tsuchikage stooped beside her, holding a steaming cup in his free hand. "It will help you."

Akemi's gaze slid to the teacup he was offering and after a lingering inspection, she lowered her trembling fingers and took it. Eiichiro watched her take the first drink and once she removed the cup from her lips, he rose to his feet and directed solemn light blue eyes to Hideki.

"A word with you," he ordered, expression impassive.

He abandoned Akemi's side and led the interrogator somewhere out of earshot to converse.

Akemi closed her eyes and took another sip of the chamomile tea she'd received; she had to rein it all in and keep it bound at least for the duration of the interrogation. But the memory of how she'd lost grasp of her emotions and feelings and succumbed to them without noticing minutes earlier tormented her. Her control was failing…and she didn't seem to be capable of regaining it.

"Akemi, Neji's coming in to see you," the Tsuchikage's simple declaration broke through her frenzied mind and heart.

"_No_," she retorted in a shaky but frosty voice, turning around to look to where the declaration had come from with a rather agitated frown. She found Eiichiro standing by the door with Hideki, right hand draped around the doorknob, ready to twist it. "I don't want him to come in. I don't need him."

"This is not about your pride," Eiichiro stated with tranquil subtleness as he gazed at her. "It's about his concern."

Akemi's scowl deepened, but she rotated away from him without a word. She didn't _want_ to see Neji. He would only cause her feelings and emotions to become more erratic and she couldn't afford that. But there was no way around it; the Tsuchikage hadn't put up the matter for debate.

Letting out a deep, slow breath, she took another sip of tea and closed her eyes. She would have to bear with Neji and hope his presence wouldn't rile up her turmoil and leave her completely exposed and at the mercy of everything she needed to suppress.

Warm deft fingers brushed down her left arm, effectively cutting her musings short. They tenderly curled around one of her hands and held on as others settled on her right thigh with natural ease. Akemi's thoughts and feelings went haywire at the contact and she shook under his touch against her will. Seemingly unaware of her tremor, the hand resting above hers skimmed over her knuckles and next drifted to graze her cheek and chin to call out her attention.

"Are you alright?" Neji warmly enquired, allowing his fingertips to trace the curve of her jawline before lowering them to her knee.

Akemi struggled for rationality and opened her eyes to face the man. "I'm fine."

She found him crouched close in front of her, scrutinizing her features with thoughtful and what she thought was concerned pale lavender. In her inner pandemonium, she'd failed to notice when he'd slipped by her. That was _not_ a good sign; it was worrisome to see how much her chaos could distract her. It was dangerous…

She had to send him off, for the good of her. She'd been foolish to think she would be able to bear with Neji without having the hurricane morph into a tornado. She had to make him go, fast. And she knew just the way to accelerate the process.

His gaze assessed her for a handful of seconds before it connected with hers. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she responded curtly, lowering her gaze a few degrees from his and reflexively squeezing her teacup. "I'm fine. Please leave."

She tried to make it sound cutting, but she was so lost in the feelings his touch was evoking and in the ones mixed and aggravated during the interrogation that she couldn't tell if her statement had sounded so. She hoped she'd managed.

Neji's gaze smoothed into illegibility and swept over her face with an intensity that made her squirm in her seat. She could not tolerate the weight of his scrutinizing eyes and she attached hers to the rim of her teacup where she was certain they would not collide lest he made an attempt. Just when she felt her anxiety was smothering her and his reply was looming above her, Neji allowed his thumb to brush over her thigh in a slow caress and rose to his feet in one fluid movement. Akemi's unease transformed into surprise at the unexpected action and she couldn't stop herself from looking up at him with the impression evident on her features.

"Are you leaving so soon?" Eiichiro's voice drifted behind her, his tone laced with the bewilderment she was feeling.

Neji dipped his head in a slight nod, his expression even. "I don't want to extend the interrogation further, Tsuchikage-sama."

"Very well. I understand," the Tsuchikage returned and Neji tipped his head in acknowledgement of his dismissal.

He returned his attention to Akemi and presented her with the same leveled countenance he'd adopted earlier. "I'll be waiting outside."

Akemi nodded with disconcertion, her heart erratic with emotion, and watched him retire until he disappeared from her peripheral vision with quiet footsteps. In a few seconds, she heard the familiar creaking of the opening door followed by the clang of its shutting. Neji had abandoned the chamber as she'd asked. And he'd not protested.

Slowly as if a sudden movement could further upset her mayhem, Akemi leaned forward in her chair and placed the teacup on the table. She couldn't understand why Neji had left without so much as a show of disagreement at her uncouth remark. It was unbelievable.

Her mind turned over the possibilities in an attempt to find an answer while her heart grappled with the accentuated longing and ache his sudden departure had left her with as well as with the unyielding feelings and emotions that still had her under their yoke. Had she sounded as she'd wanted? Had he…had he suspected that she'd _needed_ him to leave?

"I believe we can continue," Hideki's casual voice pierced through her muddled thoughts, and Akemi realized he was speaking from somewhere to her right. She turned her head to find him walking over from one of the rectangular windows at the far wall. When had he gotten there? "I won't bring up your husband in any way that seems accusatory. I'll mainly focus on Amano Yomiuri from now on. How does that sound?"

Akemi frowned at herself for a moment. How could she not detect him? How could she miss someone's movements _again_? It was imperative she regained control of her emotions, feelings and focus. If she did not, she would fail her responsibility of protecting all she loved from the war Orochimaru would certainly launch against them. She could not afford to lose anymore. She couldn't bear the thought…

"Akemi?" she heard Hideki's prompt and her mind snapped back to the situation at hand.

She responded before he could utter another word. "Yes, it sounds well."

"Good then," Hideki nodded decisively and perched on the left side of the table, facing her.

His manner was different from the one during the first part of the interrogation; he was acting just a little careful, a little less like a hunter after his next conquest. It was evident the Tsuchikage had had a few words with him.

Humiliation like she had _never_ known before slithered over her skin and seeped into her very bones and soul; it was shameful to see that the Tsuchikage had intervened in her behalf because she had been unable to handle the pressure. She'd been incapable of upholding the proper kunoichi decorum she'd been ingrained since childhood. She had shown the ultimate sign of weakness in front of the leader of her village. She felt disgraced.

"I understand that you and your sister, Amano Asumi, spent years coming and going from the village to other countries with Yomiuri to train. What can you tell me about that time? Did he behave strangely? Did he have contact with the Itsuwari, perhaps?" Hideki inquired in a more tactful tone as if he were handling something that could break if he wasn't careful.

Akemi felt her mortification sear every inch of her and it took every ounce of her strength to keep her from lowering her eyes in humiliation. He thought she would have another outburst; he thought she couldn't manage the interrogation. Her mind replayed the Tsuchikage's intervention, his words when he decided to bring Neji in and his implied question to Neji of why he was leaving so soon with slow and painful clarity; she tried to tell herself that she could make up for her failure, that she could _handle_ the interrogation, but her feelings and emotions overwhelmed her reasoning. She had to force herself to close her eyes and think back hard on Hideki's questions in order to find a response to drown out at least a shred of the din raging within her.

It took her a moment to comprehend what Hideki had asked, but once she had, she uttered her answer and kept her mind revolving around some of the less harmful memories so that it wouldn't return to her torments. "He was always traveling. He took us to different countries and left us with people who would train us for months at a time while he was gone. He would later return and take us either back to the village or to another country and the same pattern would follow again. We didn't see much of him during those years and he never spoke of his activities while he was away even when we asked."

For a moment she was reminded that Hideki could find signs of deception in her behavior, especially in her current state, but she repeatedly told herself that since he thought she was shaken he would attribute the irregularities to her condition. He would believe she and Asumi visited many countries with their Father and he would never suspect that rather than doing so, they actually trained with Orochimaru in his lairs and only traveled back and forth from them to Iwa. He would believe her and attribute the irregularities to her condition…

"So you don't know if he had any contact with the Itsuwari?" Hideki pressed, placing a hand on the table and leaning toward her with a rather mild interest.

"I don't know," Akemi responded, shaking her head slightly and feeling like she had failed. "I always saw him on his own."

Her sense of guilt surged above the other feelings that plagued her. She felt like she had utterly failed all she loved by not paying more attention to those details; if she had only suspected him of betraying them, if she had only known…

"We have a theory," Hideki began, drawing Akemi back to him. His expression morphed into a mask of contained austerity and a corner of his lips twitched. "I'm sure you know who Itsuwari Tadashi is."

Something in Akemi's mind immediately clicked at the mention of the name. "You believe my Father met Tadashi-sama during his travels and made an alliance with him. It's a plausible conception; he was constantly traveling as well, from what I recall."

She remembered her Uncle and…Grandfather…commenting on how Tadashi-sama, son of the late Itsuwari clan leader and father to the brothers that used to pester her and Asumi during their Academy days, was traveling again. Apparently he had made a quick visit to his family during the holidays and taken off. It was not unusual behavior for him; she could remember hearing he was constantly sent on long missions and so, he was absent for long periods of time. It was possible he had come across her Father during his assignments.

"Yes, that's what we believe," Hideki drummed his fingers against the table and fixed his gaze on Akemi's teacup with scorching intensity. "He's a person of interest and we've gathered information that connects him to the war. He traveled much on missions and during one of these he could have easily come into contact with Yomiuri or Orochimaru of the Sannin. Which leads me to the next question. I don't suppose you know if your father had any contact with the Sannin?"

He looked up at her then, his mind and focus back on the present and his features turning diplomatic once again.

"I don't know," Akemi lied, looking down at her hands and realizing she was wasting a chance, perhaps the only chance, to rid her sister and herself of Orochimaru; a chance to be _free_. But she couldn't take it; saying the truth would have too many repercussions she and Asumi could not afford at the moment. They had to protect all they loved and by being in the spotlight they would be caged. "As I said before, he was constantly traveling and we don't have any knowledge of who he met or even what he did."

"I see…," she heard Hideki muse from his perch. She did not look up. "I won't keep pushing the venue, seeing as there's nothing more you can tell me about this matter. I'd like to run over a few details of what you encountered during the war before you leave though."

Akemi closed her hands into loose fists over her lap and then looked up at him, her heart aching at the opportunity she had wasted. "What is it?"

"I understand that you arrived at the Amano estate when it was already burning, didn't you?" he enquired, and as if it wanted to torture her, her mind took her back to that tormenting day.

"Yes," she replied with difficulty as one by one, the events came back to her along with the sensations they evoked.

So much _fire_…

"What did you do?" Hideki asked, and she was vaguely aware that his voice seemed to acquire a gentle quality to it.

"I was with Uzumaki Naruto. We were told Seiji and Grandpapa were still inside. So we split up to look for them," she recounted, her voice lowering with each word until it was somewhere above whisper, her mind replaying the images, her body remembering the ache of her strained muscles, her heart reliving the loss of her Sensei and her desperation at realizing two of the men she loved the most were so close to death after she had already lost one.

"And then what happened?" Hideki prompted, his voice sounding like a distant chime lost among the crackling of the flames eating at the foundations of some of the compound buildings.

"Naruto-kun found Seiji," she whispered, eyes gluing to the table, seeing and not seeing. "And then I saw…I saw…"

Her anguish ravaged her other feelings and took over her heart, and she had to swallow the urge to sob so she could continue speaking. So much _blood_…

"…I saw…Grandpapa's body…and Father standing over him…," she proceeded in a strangled voice as her hands clasped each other until her knuckles turned white on her lap without her notice. "He was bloodied…and he was smiling…"

Her voice fractured on the last words and despite her best efforts, her vision blurred and a sob escaped her lips. She quickly clamped her fingers over her mouth to contain the ones she could feel rising and closed her eyes to keep the tears from spilling. Not now; _not now_… She could still see his smile, the way he'd nonchalantly cleaned his hands…

"Did he say anything to you? Did he refer to the message on the doors?" Hideki finally broke through the imprisoning images and her focus completely latched on to his words.

A small frown creased her forehead without her awareness at his last question and she blinked a few times to clear her vision and gaze at him. "The…the message?"

As she tried to contain the emotions and feelings that were even more agitated and trying to asphyxiate her with more vengeance after the memories, her mind considered the inquiry. What was Hideki referring to?

"Yes," Hideki stated as his gaze assessed her without judgment and finally settled on her face. "When we arrived at the scene there was a message written on a set of doors. Don't you have any recollection of it?"

Akemi filed through the instances that followed the discovery, but found nothing pertaining to a message.

"No…," she spoke in a reduced tone, looking down at her hands and unclasping them when she realized they were tangled.

She knew not what he was referring to. She recalled her Father mentioning that he was thinking about leaving a message for her sister and her, but she had no reminiscence whatsoever of having seen one.

"I interviewed you the day of the invasion and you mentioned it, so I went to check. It's understandable that you don't remember; when traumatized, the brain tends to block those memories to safeguard the individual. I wouldn't be surprised if you can't remember I questioned you that day or that you don't remember how you got to your hotel room. Shock is very powerful," Hideki spoke, a little kinder than usual, as he watched her inspect at her palms.

She couldn't recollect any of the instances he was referring to although her arrival to her hotel room was out of the question; Neji had told her he'd brought her when she was passed out. It was frightening to know she had blocked out some times of her life. What had she missed? And most importantly…what exactly had she told to Hideki during that interrogation?

Her worries and concerns went haywire and she nearly started hyperventilating again with anxiety. No, she couldn't have said anything she shouldn't have; otherwise, she and Asumi would be sitting in a cell in ANBU headquarters being questioned and sentenced for treason. Whatever she'd said had not been incriminating.

"I was hoping you would provide a possible interpretation for it," Hideki continued a few minutes after her pause. It was obvious he'd been waiting for her to respond. "Perhaps you, who spent so many years with him, can point us in a more accurate direction. Again, we have theories, but it's best to check with someone who knows the suspect better than we do."

"What does it say?" Akemi enquired after a moment, her words sounding a little overwrought as she gazed up at him once more.

What more could her Father say after the disaster he left in his wake?

Hideki's expression became solemn. "It said '_This is for you._' We have pictures, but they're gruesome to look at."

Akemi struggled with her mind to center on the short sentence Hideki had mentioned instead of the implications of the 'gruesome pictures.' After a battle she nearly lost, she grasped at the utterance and evaluated it. A chill ran down her spine and veins as she realized the magnitude of the simple utterance. Her feelings and emotions revoltedinto another deafening riot.

"It's a warning for everyone. He and the others are coming," she explained as she attached her eyes to the teacup she'd abandoned earlier, her tone not quite expressing the abject fear and worry that had quickly made her body grow rigid with emotion.

It was an open declaration of war; it was her worst nightmare intensified and come true.

"Who exactly is 'everyone'?" Hideki asked, lowering his head a little in a show of interest without sounding like he was pressing.

"My family, the village…," Akemi spoke in a quieted voice, reaching out to take the cup and squeezing it because she needed a distraction to keep her hands steady. She was revealing, for the first time in her life, the danger they had all been in since she'd come into Orochimaru's service. Only that now it was no longer a possibility in the back of her mind, a threat Orochimaru held over their heads to make them work; it was a reality. "Neji…Asumi and I. They're coming."

"So you believe they'll be back?" Hideki inquired, frowning as he observed her.

"Yes," Akemi stated with a grave nod, her horror giving way to a sense of choking urgency.

She _had_ to protect them at all costs; she had to come up with a solution that would at least spare the remaining people she treasured. But her thoughts and impulse rammed into a wall and for a moment, her mind screamed over her emotions and made them cower in its wake. What could she do? None of the solutions she had devised over the past few days were viable. Orochimaru always had the upper hand, always knew _exactly_ what she intended and how to twist it in a way that tore at her, _crushed_ her, subdued her: _defeated_ her. It had been like that since the very beginning; she had never had the freedom to make even the smallest of choices, the power to govern her mind, body and self within the confines of the rules that regulated her very being. She'd only had a semblance of them, an imitative shadow that fooled and satisfied her by make-belief. What could she do when the man that stood over her, the man that had dragged her screaming into the darkness and embraced her, transformed her, _created_ her, held the perfect tools in his hands to bring her down? She was just a pawn crafted to serve and ready to sacrifice. She was not and had never and _could_ never be her own; she had not and could never defeat him. All the times she'd tried to escape from him had been fruitless and ended up in pain and the physical reminder that no matter what she tried, no matter how far she went, he would always be following her every footstep and counting her every breath. She would never be rid of him. And no matter how much she tried to tell herself otherwise, in the end, she knew…there was no escape.

There was no way she would be able to protect what she held dear from him.

"What makes you think that? And why are you saying so many are in danger?" Hideki asked with unconcealed interest, slipping away from his spot and gliding directly to her side.

Akemi abandoned the teacup and buried her hands in her lap, her mind and heart sinking lower than what she'd thought possible under the heavy thoughts that had crashed over her like an avalanche she hadn't seen coming. Her helplessness, her _failure_, were dragging her further into the abyss and she couldn't seem to find a way to stay afloat. Little by little, she felt like she was waning. "A warning stands for intention that may or may not be fulfilled. He already killed…Grandpapa…as a warning. The fact that he scribbled a message to send a second warning suggests that the threat is serious and that there is real intention of returning. He will return and next time, he _will_ be better prepared. As for why I listed so many as being in danger, Father used 'you,' which can be interpreted as both, singular or plural. If it were singular, Father would have addressed it to the person of interest if only to put someone in the spotlight. But since it's not directed at one person in particular and taking into account my Father's subtleties, he addressed this to several people: the ones he attacked."

A swift flash in Hideki's emerald gaze revealed her analysis had hit a spot, but it didn't translate to his face. "Very well. Arigatou for your time and cooperation, Akemi. You have been of great help."

Akemi dipped her head in a nod, her sense of defeat thundering above all other feelings and thoughts in every limb and organ that composed her and in every fraction and crack left of her heart and soul. There was nothing she could do.

Slowly, she rose from her chair and abandoned the table with whispered footsteps toward the access where Eiichiro waited for her. He gave her a tired little smile, but she found no heart to even bestow him with the attempt of one. Something flickered in his crystalline blue eyes at her inability to respond, but he turned away to open the entrance for her before it was decipherable.

Neji stood waiting for her a little ways away from the door and as soon as she stepped out, he walked over to meet her. One of his larger hands alighted on her arm when he was near and she felt her feet take steps to bring her closer to him as if she was subconsciously looking for him to shield her. But how could she do such a thing if she was the one who was supposed to be defending? It had to be her fatigue speaking for her; his presence always provided some comfort, though at the moment there was nothing that could strip her from the inner mayhem running and flaying her, reminding her of the demons she had looked at in the face and lost to and the ones that were about to assault her at any second… Nevertheless, Neji was consistency and right now, she needed it.

She exchanged the required pleasantries with the Tsuchikage and then exited the tower with her hand tucked and her fingers threaded through Neji's. And still, she found no decrease in the war within her, no spark of hope or solution to her dilemma, no shard of relief in her husband. She was still plagued by her grief and agony, her shame and failure, the sense that she had already been defeated without so much as an attempt from her to fight back; never in her life, not even when she was a child, had she felt so insignificant. She couldn't do anything to save her village, to save her Sensei, to save her Grandpapa and there was nothing she could think of that would drive Orochimaru away from what she had left. Before, she'd had a semblance of control over her mission, over her emotions and thoughts regarding it, but now…she had been reduced to a horde of feelings, emotions and thoughts that converged on themselves and had no beginning or ending and no way to separate and stop them; she had been reduced to _nothing_.

She refused Neji's offer to have lunch out and he resorted to order take out for both of them. She suspected he saw something on her features since he didn't press her after her rejection.

The stroll to their chamber was quiet; she was on her own with the mutiny running amok doing as it wanted while she tried to resist the blows it constantly dealt her. She nearly burst out screaming twice on their tread to the hotel, but for some reason her conscience pushed her sense of decorum forward and that stopped her from running her mouth.

When they finally entered their room, she nearly collapsed against the table by the entrance with grief, agony and defeat; but she managed to make it to the armrest of the sofa and she sat on it facing the wall by the entryway with sagging shoulders.

When she felt Neji had come into the living room with her after shutting the door, she placed quivering hands against her lap and gazed at him in silence, her physique finally clamoring for some respite, for the silence of its oppressors. And then, without knowing exactly why, she started a conversation after days of dropping only cutting and final words to his ears. "He scribbled a message with Grandpapa's blood."

Her voice faltered and her eyes stung, and yet she did not draw away; she remained sitting where she was, quaking and trying to control her breathing so she wouldn't burst out screaming.

And suddenly, Neji was there.

His arms gently rounded her and pressed her to his chest close to his beating heart and his cheek and mouth nestled against the crown of her head with a tenderness that made some tears escape her eyes and forge a trail down her cheeks. It took every ounce of strength she had left to not burst out sobbing and hurl herself completely into his arms as she wrapped hers loosely around his waist. She felt his lips and nose move against her hair and a deep, shuddering and unbidden sigh escaped her, her vision blurring further with tears reserved and unreleased. She closed her eyes in surrender and buried her face into his chest.

Neji held her against him, his lean strength and presence firm as she rested against him for support.

After a while, he broke the silence with the soft but decisive words. "I won't allow you to draw farther away from me. You have reached the end of the line."

And for the first time since she awoke in that chamber after the attack, she felt the need to not deny him intimacy for the sake of her sanity. _Please, stay…_

* * *

I can't believe I finished! I've been working on this chapter forever! It tried to defeat me, but I persisted. This has been the hardest chapter I've written yet! I hope you enjoy it :) I'm sorry for the long wait!

_Please review and keep reading_


	55. Magnitude

**Red Kunai Bolts**

Hi guys! How are you? It's been a while. As I'm working on this chapter I can't help but think about the fact that Neji just died in this week's Naruto manga chapter. It was so upsetting to see one of my favorite characters die so suddenly, especially after suffering so much. Here's to hoping he gets revived somehow and that he has an ending he well-deserves, because in _Red Kunai Bolts_ the rest of the journey that awaits him is rocky to say the least.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Naruto. Otherwise, I can certainly assure you Neji wouldn't be dead. I do, however, own Akemi, Asumi, the Amano clan, the _nagare shogai_, any other OCs that you see here and some .

**Chapter Fifty Five:**

**Magnitude**

* * *

The basic Iwagakure map on the round conference table showed lines and crosses strewn over the eastern and southern sectors, the ones most affected by the invasion attempt. Gaara studied it in silence as Eiichiro informed him and the Hokage of the extent of the damage the village had suffered. Things were considerably looking better in just a few days. The Tsuchikage was working fast.

"The buildings close to the gates have been nearly obliterated. Not even the foundations remain," Eiichiro stated in a placid voice, leaning over a side of the table and pressing his fingers over different scribbles as he continued filling them in. "The buildings farther into the village have received considerably less injury and need some work, but those are mostly under construction by now. Soon, we will be able to move in some people and clear out a few of the tents where we house the homeless. Civilians and shinobi alike are working on materials to rebuild. Coupled with all the help you have provided, we should be done within two or three months."

"And the hospital?" Tsunade inquired as she loomed beside him over the diagram, eyes travelling to the sole building on the west side of the village that was circled over repeatedly.

Eiichiro smiled a little and cast an almost satisfied glance in its direction. "The hospital is nearly finishing its repairs. It was our priority considering the circumstances. We were lucky the medic-nin were able to hold off the attack until backup arrived, otherwise, we wouldn't have a place to care for the sick and wounded."

"It's a surprise Iwagakure no Sato held up against an attack from both, the inside and the outside. Iwa-nin are formidable," Tsunade observed, straightening up and thrusting considering amber eyes in his direction. "I can see now where Akemi gets her drive."

The Tsuchikage's turn of the lips diminished and he twisted to look through one of the rectangular windows behind him at the rebuilding village. "It's interesting that you're bringing her up, Tsunade-sama. Akemi has brought to my attention that I need to ramp up security in the village."

Gaara looked up from his quiet inspection at that, a slight crease forming on his forehead. What was he talking about? Was there something else happening that they were not aware of?

"Security? I thought the walls were nearly intact," Tsunade returned, frowning as she turned to look at the young Kage. "It is widely known that after a shinobi village has been under attack they become strict with security, so attacking one is a fool's endeavor. You've told Kazekage-sama and I that you have made the necessary adjustments to ensure our safety as well as that of your villagers, so what else can you do for Iwagakure?"

"Akemi's interrogation yesterday has confirmed some of our suspicions," Eiichiro replied in a solemn voice, his shoulders becoming more set as he inspected what little progress he could see from his perch. After a minute of silence, he turned to look at the two Kages with grave features. "This situation is not over. Amano Yomiuri left a warning that he will return for those he did not finish. That includes the village, the Amano clan and his own daughters."

Gaara rose from his examination and stared at him with impassive eyes, allowing the information to settle. A chill ran over his skin and seeped into his veins as the implications sank in. It hadn't been enough for Amano Yomiuri to help in the formation of a war, betray his family, betray his village and kill his own father; he now felt the need to annihilate the remainder of his clan, for whatever reason. And judging by the acts that led Iwa and the Amano to their current situation, the man was willing to go to any extent to ensure that that was the case. If Yomiuri had left an open threat and one of his daughters was taking it seriously…they needed to be ready. _He_ needed to be ready. Because now when everyone was picking up the pieces and could only spare so much to help Asumi, he was the only one she had. She was under his care; and he would do this properly until she could look after herself. He would not fail her.

"We had previously discussed that this was a possibility," Tsunade interjected, crossing her arms and pursing her lips. "This is just a confirmation, as you've said, and you were already preparing for it. Why the sudden impetus?"

"Because," Eiichiro said, closing his eyes before ambling toward them with slow footsteps. "This is larger than we'd thought. Originally we thought the threat was most likely exclusive to the village. But now, we know for a fact that he _will_ chase Asumi and Akemi down. Which means…"

"…Which means he will take it to the villages," Gaara finished for him, eyes widening slightly as the full brunt of the situation hit home.

The piercing worry he'd been experiencing for days on end hit him in the center of his stomach and he felt an undisputable desire to see Asumi right then and there. He understood where this bout of emotion was coming from; the situation was quickly becoming more complicated. It wasn't only that Asumi was in danger as long as her father treaded the continent. It was that he was bent on chasing her and Akemi down until he managed to kill them.

His chest contracted at the realization and for a few moments, he was surprised to find that it was a little difficult to breathe. He supposed this was a physical side effect of worry…one that he had never experienced before. If he found a solution to his concern, perhaps he could make the effect go away. He needed to be fit if he wanted to care for Asumi.

"Konoha and Suna are in danger too," Tsunade put the last piece of the puzzle together. She pursed her lips once more in disapproval. "And not just the villages. He was capable of killing his own father. I wouldn't put it past him to target those Akemi and Asumi hold dearest."

"That includes you and your siblings, Gaara-sama," Eiichiro stated, his expression morphing into the blank slate that was so common to Iwa-nin. "Asumi has built her life in Suna around you and your family. Yomiuri will most certainly go after all of you in his quest to kill her."

Gaara closed his eyes and willed his emotions to quiet down while he considered the situation. What had originally been an invasion to Iwa was turning out to be a threat to his village and Konoha, his siblings and Asumi; and all because of one man's ambition to erase his clan from the face of the Earth. He was more than certain that the shinobi would drag whoever he deemed necessary into the situation if only to emotionally destroy Asumi and her sister. But why? Why did he want to do such a thing?

"Have you found out any motives?" he enquired, opening his eyes and returning his attention to Eiichiro with apathy as if there was nothing going on within himself.

"It was in our plans to discuss that with Akemi. Since she and Asumi trained under him for several years before they returned to the village, we thought she would have some valuable information on this. But during the interrogation, we decided not to ask," the Tsuchikage responded, perching on the table next to the map and lowering frank eyes to it. "Akemi was not ready to be pushed further. And I assume Asumi isn't either."

Gaara's feelings fell into a whisper at the intimation of Asumi's condition. He uttered no response; what could he say? Even though he was not being explicit about it, the Tsuchikage knew about Asumi's state. He'd been keeping an eye on her as well as Akemi, making sure the village did not turn against them because they thought them traitors. As such, he was well aware that Asumi was not ready to be questioned yet.

"This is not about being ready; it's about getting the information we need!" Tsunade snapped, slamming a hand on the wooden table.

The table and the chairs around it rattled, creating a racket that resonated through the entire room. The blow vibrated through the Tsuchikage as he sat on the table, but he remained as unmoved as Gaara, who stared at the Hokage after her outburst.

Gaara understood Tsunade's fury despite his desire to protect Asumi; the survival of the villages mattered more than the circumstance of two individuals. But Eiichiro had to be doing this because of a reason, just like he was looking after Asumi and Akemi. He was clearly fond of them, but at the end of the day he was the Tsuchikage; he knew where priorities should lie. He probably had a plan. Still, he was…appreciative of Eiichiro's attempt to safeguard the sisters in such a difficult time. He didn't know what he would do if he had to pick up more pieces of Asumi…

"Three villages are in danger. I would have thought you'd put their safety before the health of one kunoichi, or rather two," Tsunade continued, glaring at the Tsuchikage as her hand turned to a fist.

Eiichiro's gaze rested on Tsunade and then, ever so slowly, he inched closer to her like a panther slithering toward its prey. Once he was but a mere foot away, his voice dropped an octave and the words flitted out slow and clear. "But I _do_ put the health of two kunoichi before the safety of three villages. Because we need them to be well if we want Amano Yomiuri to come after them and give us a chance to capture him. We don't know where he's hiding; we need to draw him out. And what better way than to show him his daughters are doing perfectly fine after he nearly ruined their birth village, their clan and its name? What better way than to show him his first attempt didn't work? You seem to forget we're dealing with one of my shinobi. He has a large ego; it won't sit well with him to realize he wasn't quite as successful as he thought he would be. He will strike again. But this time, we'll be ready."

Tsunade scowled, but she looked away with reddened cheeks. "I suppose that might work. But we still haven't found a reason for what he's doing."

"We have several theories," Eiichiro's voice returned to normal and he moved away from the blonde as if nothing had happened. "The one that seems more plausible is revenge. We think he wanted something from the late Ikeda-sama, but he never got it. So, he decided to kill him and go after the entire family. It would also make sense why our largest clan joined in. The Itsuwari hate the Amano; being offered a chance to violate their accord and possibly wiping them out must have been very tempting. We suspect Orochimaru of the Sannin played a large part in this as well."

Gaara found the idea to be reasonable; Yomiuri's revolt and the assassination of his father were clearly a struggle for power. Even the way he behaved with his daughters, and the fact that he had left a warning, pointed to a desire to have power over others. Iwagakure's supposition seemed to fit Yomiuri's profile.

"Well, if you still want to ask Akemi about this without putting her under interrogation I can ask Neji to investigate," the Hokage offered as Eiichiro slid from his seat.

"No. Just focus on protecting him and the Hyuuga clan. Neji has enough in his hands. Akemi is not well," he returned, tugging the map to himself and rolling it closed. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to leave you both. A last minute meeting has been called this morning and I just learned about it moments before we were supposed to convene. If you wish, we can resume our conference this afternoon to discuss the protection issues or have a new one tomorrow to address this and any developments. What say you?"

"I am ready to adjourn for the day. I think tonight we can think of some safety measures and tomorrow we can discuss them," Tsunade replied, watching as the Tsuchikage gathered his hat from one of the chairs and placed it over his black locks. "What do you say, Gaara-sama?"

Gaara dipped his head curtly. He was ready to wrap up the meeting as well; his mind and chest were urging him to go check on Asumi. Even though he'd not received word from Maguri and Akiko, the shinobi who were looking after Asumi, notifying that there had been a mishap he couldn't quell his compulsion. He had to see her to be certain.

"Very well. Then we'll meet here tomorrow at eight, as usual," Eiichiro conceded, slipping the map under his arm.

With a slight and placid smile, he led the way to the double doors and showed the remaining Kage outside. Tsunade and Gaara followed, stepping out into the small and round stone waiting room housing two convoys of shinobi from both their villages. The eight ninja abandoned the chairs and sofas they'd been occupying while they waited and stood at attention, waiting for instructions.

The Kages exchanged pleasantries and ran over the details for tomorrow's meeting before finally parting, concluding their joint activities for the day. Eiichiro walked further down the corridor en route for his next meeting while Tsunade left the Kage tower in the company of her four shinobi intent on finding someplace to eat.

Gaara set off for his hotel with his ninja, his mind plaguing him with uncertainties and questions about Asumi. Was she safe? Had something happened to her? Had there been any change in her state? Had she painted something while he was away? Or had there been no change at all?

His heart ached in demand of seeing Asumi and he had to wait until he was out of the section of the village under repair so as to not disturb to run toward his chamber with his entourage. He ignored the lingering gazes of civilians walking through the street full of restaurants close to his hotel and alighted in the fenced back garden of the inn where he was staying. The soft murmur of trickling water in the small pond in the middle of the patio filled his ears but did nothing to disperse his humor. He wouldn't feel any ease until he saw Asumi and confirmed that she was alright. He dismissed his shinobi with a word and walked upstairs to his room, his mind considering all the possible scenarios.

He found her sitting on a stool in front of her easel in the bedroom, hands folded neatly on her lap just like he'd left her earlier. The paintbrushes were strewn over the towel he'd unrolled on the bed and the paint bottles were still standing inside the plastic case where she kept them, untouched. She had not moved; but she was unscathed.

A burst of relief and hurt assaulted Gaara at her sight and he closed his eyes as he stood on the doorway. He could feel it surging through him much in the same way as his worry had come upon him; nothing seemed to have erupted into the room and harmed her. She was uninjured. But she was still unresponsive.

With whispered footsteps, he walked toward her and stood next to the easel where he could see her face without obstruction. "Asumi."

He waited for her gaze to lift to his, for her lips to part, for some sort of movement, but it didn't come. She remained sitting, staring at the canvas with hollow honey brown eyes.

Frustration crawled over Gaara's worry and pain, and for one moment, he forgot about them; he knew he couldn't expect a change so suddenly, especially since he'd recently begun implementing the Hyuuga's advice. It had been a little over a day; he was not going to get a reaction out of her so soon. Still, he'd been waiting…

"I'm back from the meeting," he spoke once more, aquamarine gaze brushing over her features in search of life, "we're going for a walk. Come."

He gave her some time to react to his words as he'd been doing since she ended up under his care, but as he'd suspected, Asumi remained unresponsive. Her hands stayed sitting over her thighs and her gaze lingered on the canvas as if she hadn't heard him. It was up to him to make her move again.

Slowly, he reached out and captured one of her hands in his own. It was soft and cold just as he remembered it from the previous day, but it was unresisting. He laced their fingers together and held on firmly, willing the contact to remind her that she was not alone.

He gave a gentle tug to her hand and waited for her to rise while his sand drifted out of his reappearing gourd and settled at their feet to catch her should she fall. In the same fashion as she'd done ever since she had sunk into her stupor, Asumi failed to respond right away and after long seconds that seemed like minutes, she took to her legs and stood in front of Gaara with a blank expression.

Gaara examined her as her legs wobbled and his sand stretched out in the form of hands to hold her arms and torso while she regained balance. There had been no change; not even in her mien. Her eyes were still empty, her lips were unmoving and even her air was deadened. There was no life within her; she was just an empty shell of what she used to be. She was at anyone's mercy like this; if her father were to attack her as she was…

The thought made his stomach contract once more and coldness settle over his skin as his sand rearranged her unbound hair over her shoulders and pulled her black tank top into place over her belly before falling on the carpet into golden mounds. She was easy prey in her condition. He had to protect her. And his protection had to go beyond making sure she was not attacked.

He bid his sand to retire and then led Asumi out of the bedroom, through the living room and to the front door. There, he released her hand and twisted to address her.

"Put on your sandals," he apathetically instructed, and he waited until she had bent down and taken the first shoe to do the same.

He observed her from the corner of his eye as both worked. Her long hair was falling all over the place and preventing him from seeing her face, but her movements were methodical and smooth. If he didn't know any better, he'd think she was well.

He finished before her and waited until she had tucked her feet into her footwear to catch her hand again and lead her outside. He knew just the place to take her. Perhaps it would jolt her back to life.

He retraced his footsteps, guiding Asumi through the restaurant street where waiters, blackboards and scents announced their daily specials to passersby and took on the road that led him back to the sector under repair close to the Tsuchikage tower. He cast a glance back at Asumi, who followed his lead simply because he was tugging her; her eyes were not taking in anything around her, but were only focused on some point no one but her could see ahead. No matter; this was not exactly what he wanted to show her.

He guided her past the last remaining shops and houses that had received little to no damage and was surprised to find Akemi and Neji stepping into a bakery located on a corner, two buildings before the village had been reduced to nothing. The Konoha-nin didn't notice them, but Gaara could see that Neji was standing just a little closer, his body angled in such a way that he seemed to be shielding Akemi from the rest of the population. As he looked on, Gaara wondered if he was doing the same for Asumi. He was trying to motivate her, but was he protecting her from outside forces? He certainly had to protect her from her father, and even protect his siblings and himself, but did Asumi need another type of protection that he was not aware of? Did she need to be protected from the words and looks of villagers, more so than from their actions if they decided to turn against her? How could he go about that? He didn't have any answers, just the Hyuuga's actions to go by. But how could he do the same if he didn't know what it was?

As he pondered over the newest issue that had risen and entered the zone under construction, he led Asumi past two buildings whose only remnants were the floorings of the first floor and part of a wall, and then noted the group of shinobi using jutsu to reconstruct while civilians provided some of the stone, gravel, mud and tools in wooden carts that had probably been brought from the quarry at the other side of the village. The entire population was hard at work in the rebuilding. Shinobi provided most of the infrastructure with their ninjutsu while the civilians worked within constructing stairs, rooms and the like. It was a combined effort that showed just how much the people of Iwa valued their village.

The reconstruction reminded him of Asumi. Most streets in the wrecked sector were cleared of dust and rubble, but there were certain regions that were marked off limits with caution tape for the general public, delineating the spaces where the personnel were working. Some were renovating the roads that had cracked or upturned earth, rendering them impassable, while others focused on repairing apartment buildings, houses and shops. These areas had lost most if not all of what they had, but they were under repair. Just like Asumi; she was in the process of mending. And she _would_ manage it; he would ensure that was the case and he would ensure that no harm befell her from her father or anyone else. Even if he didn't have all the answers, he would properly look after her.

He steered Asumi onto a street with a set of new but vacant two story houses and stopped to gaze at his final destination imbued in part of the wall. High above the roofs of the new constructions lay a plateau with a grassy hill full of large rocks that looked like stepping stones in a pond. The slice of vegetation looked out of place in the wall, but it was clearly a natural formation that had been left untouched since the founding of the village. A set of nearly indistinguishable stairs carved onto the wall without a rail led up to it from the end of the street in which they stood. This was the place.

"Iwagakure has many surprising things to offer if one is willing to look," Gaara spoke softly, turning to see if the sight had jogged something within Asumi.

But Asumi simply stared into nothing, disconnected from the world save for the hand tucked into his.

A flash of pain pierced through him, but he pushed it away to focus.

"You would know about this better than I would," he rejoined, glancing back at the haven.

He lingered at the mouth of the road, gazing up at the patch of green between the grey stone of the wall and then led Asumi to the stairs. As they ascended, he called upon his sand to hover around her in case she slipped or strayed from the narrow stairway. She was unaware of her surroundings so he was running a risk taking her up the flight of steps in her current state. He would not allow her to suffer any harm.

When they reached the mesa, Gaara led the way to one of the rocks situated toward the middle of the hill. There, he sat down on the cool and coarse stone that bit his skin through his clothes and tugged Asumi down to join him. With the help of his sand, Asumi took the spot to his right and let her feet dangle over the edge like him, very much like she used to do before anything had happened.

Gaara laid their joined hands between them and stared out into the village. "Look."

Before them lay two sides of Iwa, the one under construction and the one that was intact. Under the sunlight, they could make out clusters of people moving about some of the streets, shinobi jumping from jagged building to flat roofs, grey structures rising and reaching toward the sky like their peers, spirals of smoke rising from eateries, the small canyon used as training grounds, and the Tsuchikage tower, alive with activity. It was a breathtaking sight.

"Iwa is divided into two. But it is still one. I thought, perhaps…you would want to paint this scenery since this will be a part of Iwa's history," Gaara said quietly, twisting to look at her as the wind played through his hair.

Asumi's own dark blue locks flowed with the wind, strands dancing about her as if they were in celebration. But the same vivacity was absent in her face.

Gaara watched her features for any movement, any sign that she had _seen_ the view he'd just presented to her. But her gaze simply brushed over the village without taking it in.

A new bout of frustration rose within his chest; he'd failed in stimulating her to life. He thought that if he presented her with a landscape, which seemed to be the type of painting she worked with the most, Asumi would be stimulated into painting and by consequence, life. But she hadn't even moved; she was still in her torpor, submerged in the silence and stillness of her mind.

Looking away, he allowed his eyes to sweep over the Iwa he could see and tried to think up of another way to rouse her. If presenting her with something she could paint hadn't worked…there had to be something else. And he needed to come up with it. Because it ached not to see her smile, it worried him to see her so frail knowing that her father was after her and simply…he just needed her to be well.

* * *

End of chapter! Not my best work, but it feels good to be back to RKB. This is my early Christmas present to you, my end of the world present to you and my evident denial at Neji's death. Happy Holidays!

_Please review and keep reading!_


End file.
